Smoke and Mirrors
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: Lightning fakes a pregnancy with her lovestruck friend Fang. The situation slowly broils to the point of no return. Chaos and fighting ensue. AU Futa!FangxLightning
1. Chapter 1

"Your rosebud's popping," Lebreau pointed, uncasing another large trunk of beers to be refrigerated.

Lightning grunted and crossed to the offending napkin and loosed it for refolding. "It's a useless event. Work isn't the place for personal celebrations using company funding."

"Aww, lighten up, Lightning," Lebreau chided, "I'll try to pull you back behind the bar in the middle of the night if I can, so you're not stuck serving his table all night. Will that make it better?"

Lightning growled, flattening her next doily to fold the shape of a rose. "It's still not appropriate for the boss to require attendance for his birthday."

"I'm telling you, Light," Lebreau shook her head, "Fuck him. Literally, he'll move on from you by the end of the night and you'll have nothing else to worry about on the job."

Lightning's features scrunched. "He's like a hundred, Lebreau."

"You better not make that joke at the party," Lebreau admonished, "And he wasn't that bad. A little flabby, maybe, but nothing good Viagra couldn't fix."

"You're disgusting."

"It was one night! He even gave me a pay raise _and _job security. You could probably give him a little shimmy, shimmy yourself, you know? He'd probably take you off the ice."

"Ugh," Lightning cringed, "Stop, please. Now."

"There'll be others at the party tonight, though. Think of all the fresh young cadets all lined in a row, ready for picking, and twisting, and hopefully combining!" Lightning cast her a look, "You should really try them too," Lebreau encouraged, "They're limber."

Lightning sighed. Lebreau finished the box and tossed it down the chute. She removed another from the stack of them. "There's also going to be a gorgeous, suckable Yun attending the table you serve, Lightttning."

"My mouth doesn't go where yours likes to turn, Lebreau. I'll leave that Yun-sucking to you."

"Gahh, Lightning! You're such a stick in the mud. And blind. Her breasts alone are enough to make a girl swoon to grab 'em."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Not really my style."

"Oh pshh," Lebreau waved her off, "You need to be more open-minded to the possibilities. You won't even admire her bulge with me! And that's something you're into!"

Lightning rubbed at her temple, "I'm getting a headache. Why don't we ever talk about the weather?"

Lebreau tutted. "Really, Light, she's beautiful _and _packed. What more could you want? I _wish _she watched me the same way she does you. Fuck."

"Stop imagining about us together," Lightning groused, recognizing that glossy look in Lebreau's eye. "You're so disturbing. How do you daydream about us like that?"

"With you on top, definitely," Lebreau assured, "My favorite's when you're tittyfucking and getting off with her to that giant cock between your breasts."

"Why are we friends?"

Lebreau grinned. "I keep you employed. Don't think Dysley was just for me now! I worked you into that deal too! You're lucky I'm such a good friend and didn't charge you equal trade for that."

"I'm gonna cry if you keep this up."

"You can cry?" Lebreau teased. Lightning shot her an annoyed look, just finishing the last rose.

"Where'd they stack the new shipment of plates, 'Breau?" Lebreau thumbed backwards, indicating a tall pile of boxes by the door. Lightning started towards it.

"Light!" Lightning turned at the call, spotting Fang approaching. She gave a little nod in greeting as the other woman drew near, reaching up for the top box of plates stacked high on the pile.

"Hey, Fang," Lightning greeted kindly, tugging at the top box, which slid a few inches along the top to Lightning's waiting arms. Proving heavier than she'd expected, Lightning stumbled back under the sudden weight, losing her footing.

"Whoa!" Fang darted out and caught her, one arm around her shoulder, other catching around the bottom precarious edge of the box. Lightning's balance caught with a gentle push to bring her back up. Though she couldn't see her around the box, Fang's concern echoed genuinely. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lightning steadied, "Thanks." Fang's arm dropped from her back when she was sure it was safe and lifted to the plates instead.

"I'll get these," Fang volunteered, lifting her other hand to support them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She still couldn't see her yet, but the smile was always evident in Fang's voice. "You can let go." Lightning dropped her grip, letting Fang shoulder them. Fang turned to her, friendly features turning up at Lightning. "Where do you want these?"

"This way," Lightning headed over first, "Just between the tables." Fang lowered the box between the first two. "Thank you."

"I can get the others for you," Fang offered.

"Mmm," Lebreau had stopped working to watch and admire the corded beauty in those low-rise, ripped-cut jeans. "Please do. We could use some'a that Yun strength, right, Lightning?"

Lightning shook her head dismissively before Fang turned to her for confirmation. "If you've got the minute, we could use the help. Bart'll be on my ass if I drop one of those."

"Sure," Fang agreed, "In fact, I'll trade you," Fang pulled out a folded slip of paper from a back pocket and handed it over. "Dysley wanted an accounting of the new plates ordered in. If you can count the plates per box, I'll grab the boxes."

Lightning unfolded the order form and flattened it. "He's got you on messenger tasks now?"

Fang started back for the stack. "Ahh, I was just heading out. He caught me outside the office."

"He's sneaky like that," Lebreau agreed, making Lightning cringe. Fang started back, toting two boxes this time. "So Fang, you going to this little party of his tonight?"

"That's the second thing he caught me for," Fang admitted, putting down a box between the next two tables. "Sounds tacky, really. Why?" Fang lowered the second box casually, "Will… you and Light be serving?"

Lebreau winked. "You bet we will."

"Ugh," Lightning grumbled, ripping open the top of the box rather vehemently. "I have to serve his table."

"He invited me to his table," Fang rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe I'll go… "

"We wouldn't mind your company," Lebreau purred, eyes lit up on the back of Lightning's work-distracted head. She peeked over at Fang and smiled, who busied herself with another two boxes.

"At least _someone _at the party won't reach for my ass," Lightning muttered.

Fang came back with two more full boxes. "You should quit, Light. Just come merc it out with me. You don't even need a uniform for this job."

"Ughh," Lightning rubbed her temples, penning in the numbers, "You've no idea how tempting that is."

"I would give you my recommendation…" Fang offered, prompting Lebreau to give Fang an eyebrow. Fang pretended not to see it. "They'd take us up anywhere if I vouched. Even Pulse."

"Serah would kill me, taking a job that dangerous." Lightning sighed, "It's a lot of hours; she's still too young."

Fang shrugged, falling just short of nonchalant. "Maybe in a few years then…"

"Something to look forward to," Lightning breathed. Fang made her last trip. "Nine boxes, Fang?"

"Nine boxes," she confirmed, hoisting the last ones over.

"Good," Lightning scribbled in some other figures. "Appreciate the help."

"Of course," Fang nodded, setting down the last two.

"We'll see you at dinner then, Fang?" Lebreau prompted, eyes gleaming between them both.

"Yeah, maybe," Fang took a few hesitant steps back to Lightning, but paused short. Lightning was just finishing the slip. "You want me to take it back to him for you?"

Lightning smiled sweetly, warming Fang to the heart. She stood. "That's okay, Fang. I'll suffer it. Thank you. See you at the dinner?"

"Definitely."

**XXX**

"Ahh, and my sweet Amaryllis, here to serve me like a good and faithful wife." Lightning just avoided sneering. Picking up the empty beer glasses from the table, Lightning steeled herself to those customary chuckles from Dysley's inner circle and brownnosers. Half the table responded with a sympathetic wince; only one with an eye of jealousy. Fang hesitated to touch her shoulder, wanting to soothe Lightning, but stopped herself short and dropped her raised hand. Lightning wouldn't appreciate that in public, and Dysley would only use it as another leeway to tease her. "Double time on that refill, Sweet Cheeks! Don't leave me hanging!"

_Serah, _Lightning reminded herself firmly, _I need this job for Serah. _Cocoon Sanctum Corps were one of the richest companies in the world, and they took care of their own. Financially, at least. With her level of education as a highschool dropout, Lightning couldn't find a better catering job anywhere with this much coverage and scholarship funding that the Corps provided.

A tic worked in Lightning's jaw as she turned from the table, but a hand lifted to her hip from behind then. Lightning almost smashed the glass bottles on his head when she turned. Almost.

_Serah._

She turned back to him, side-stepping out of reach closer to Fang. "Sir?"

"Your pretty rosebud has fallen to the floor," Dysley pointed to one of the linens she was sure she hadn't knocked over. "Do pick it up please, lovely sugarflower."

Lightning resisted smacking him up the head with her tray. A while ago, Dysley had ordered new uniforms for the servers, which left Lightning in a spectacle of a faux-leather black and white blouse with too much cleavage and a terrible display of ass when she bent over, what remained barely passable for a servitor's dress. She daydreamed of gutting him.

"I've got it, you can go." Before Dysley could balk, Fang had left her chair for the napkin and picked it up instead. Lightning hurried off before more could be demanded, mentally noting to thank Fang later.

"Lebreau!" Lightning returned to the bar with her tray of empty glasses and set it down. "Has Justine showed up yet?"

Lebreau winced sympathetically, catching Lightning every time she retreated to that table. "She hasn't, Light. I'm sorry." Well into the evening already, Justine wasn't showing, Lebreau knew. Lightning would be stuck waitressing his table all night. Lebreau felt for her friend, but she wasn't permitted to leave the bar, and without Justine, Lightning was her lone first-marked serving girl, the only one permitted to serve his table.

"Light," Fang showed up beside her then, concern scrawled across her features as she touched Lightning's back. "You okay?"

Lightning exhaled in aggravation. "It's fine, Fang. Thank you for intervening back there." Lightning ran a hand through her bound hair, exasperated.

"You're better than that, Light." If she'd bothered to look at her, Lightning would've seen Fang's determined admiring there, maybe thought about the way her hand moved soothingly up her back, and noticed the care with which Fang spoke of her.

These things in her friend that never registered to Lightning. "Not if I'm still employed, I'm not." Lightning sighed.

Fang squeezed her shoulder. "I'll take this batch back to the table, Light. Save you a trip back."

Lightning glanced over to Fang then, gracing her with an appreciative smile. "You're such a sweetheart, Fang." Fang glowed, "A really good friend. Thanks."

Diminishing slightly, Fang averted her eyes slightly, finding Lebreau compassionately saddened for her. Fang looked away from even that.

"I'm making a quick stop to the restroom first. I'll swing back around before I come back to get the tray."

Lightning nodded. "Really appreciate it, Fang."

Lebreau called on after her. "Don't wash your hands before you serve them!" Lightning looked at her. Lebreau shrugged. "What?"

Lightning shook her head as Lebreau filled the last shot of a round Table Four had ordered.

The heavy clomps of his booted feet unmistakable, Lightning turned quickly, hoping to escape to her table before he arrived— and steered right into his waiting arm at her hip, which insistently, drunkenly, pulled her back to the bar. "C'mere, Darling," Dysley swiped one of the shotglasses from her wavering tray and downed it with a refreshed exhale, where the cup dropped lazily to the bar along with his arm. He grinned at Lightning lustfully. "Fang has good tastes in women, but she's not what you need, honey. You need a man with experience under the belt." His hand rubbed at her back, making Lightning crawl inside. She struggled to balance the tray half between them.

"Dysley," Lebreau spoke up before Lightning could, "Can I get'cha something?"

He barely cast Lebreau a glance. "Nah, darling, I got all I need right here." Pulling the tray from her, Dysley pushed it back on the bar.

"I have to deliver those," Lightning insisted, trying to slide away from the man.

"Ahh, but a drink first," Dysley grabbed another shot off the tray she was to deliver and, to Lightning's growing horror, started holding it up to her lips.

"No," Lightning tried to step back politely, but he followed. She stopped the glass before it reached her lips. "Really," Lightning insisted, chanting _Serah _like a mantra in her head. "Stop."

"C'mon, Sunshine," Dysley purred, hand lowering on her back as he leaned in with the cup, "Show us some rays." He squeezed her ass.

Lightning grabbed his wrists and gave a decisive push back, where old man Dysley fell against the barstool.

"You assaulted me?" Dysley's features twisted in anger. "Too good to accept a drink from your boss, _stewardess_? Pushing and shoving to deny a simple drink? I've had about enough of your defiant insolence! Lightning, you're fired!"

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. "Sir— "

"Dysley!" Lebreau barked, seeing the horror cross Lightning's features. Her mind flipped for the easiest way to save her friend. "Lightning's pregnant!" Both Dysley and Lightning's heads flipped Lebreau's way. "She can't _have _alcohol, give the girl a break. You almost just killed her baby!"

Dysley blinked stupidly, then looked to Lightning, who gaped open-mouthed at Lebreau. "Pregnant?" he glanced over his shoulder where Fang had disappeared. "With the Yun? Shit."

"Yeah!" Lebreau confirmed, "Fang won't be happy to learn you're firing her woman because she wouldn't harm her child for you."

"I've seen it too, Dysley!" Some brave soul volunteered from table two, "You grabbed her ass there! Making an unfriendly environment for a taken woman!"

"It's not his first abuse!" Some other anonymous caller yelped.

A woman from one of the tables picked out a pad and paper from a small backpack by her chair and approached Lightning, taking her a few steps aside from Dysley. "I'm Desma, a freelancer for The GC Quarter. It's my job to expose Sanctum's inner corruption; can you tell me, Lightning, how long has this been going on?"

"The Yun's chosen a Cocoon mate?" Someone else exclaimed in surprise.

"Maybe _Dysley _should be the one being fired!"

Like dominoes, one voice became two before another three following and soon, the whole hall was buzzing in uproar with three other journalists approaching Lightning for coverage into the mishaps of her job and relationship status with Fang. Lightning backed away from the three until she hit the bar, where Lebreau watched awe-struck. "Lebreau," Lightning hissed, grabbing the front of her coat to yank her half onto the bar. "Meet me in the bathroom." She released for what passed for Lebreau's shirt and returned to her sudden reporters, pushing through them with complaints of lightheadedness. They quickly scattered for other sources as others pulled their attention away.

Lightning fled to the bathroom, somewhat glad for the cacophony through which she wasn't followed before she stood alone in the bathroom, running a hand through her hair until Lebreau arrived moments later.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Lightning grabbed the girl and thrust her against the wall. "What the fuck, Lebreau!"

"I was saving your job!"

"_Everyone _in the party hall thinks I'm pregnant! I have reporters asking me about my sexual relationship with _Fang _about a baby _I don't have_!"

"I didn't say her name!" Lebreau squeaked. "I couldn't just let you get fired, Light! It was the best thing I could think of on the spot!"

"I'm not even gay, Lebreau! What the hell are we supposed to do about this? You expect me to lie to the newspaper writers? And _what the fuck_do I tell Fang?"

Somebody cleared their throat then, and from around the second bend corner of sinks stepped Fang. "Light?"

Lightning startled enough to suffer a miniature heart attack. "_Fang! _What're you doing here? Why're you in the g— " Lightning recovered enough to realize the senselessness and rudeness of the question. _Because Fang's a girl._"Sorry," Lightning apologized, "That was stupid of me."

"It's alright," Fang forgave, though Lebreau detected the hint of sadness in her from it. "A lot of Cocoonians ask that... it's a little too different, I suppose." Lightning winced, about to apologize again, but Fang changed the subject too quickly. "What's going on out there anyway? I heard something about pregnant and me?"

Lebreau looked between the two, mentally calculating. "I may've fibbed a little."

Lightning sighed, "Lebreau just told a workroom full of people and undercover reporters that I'm pregnant. With your child." Fang's eyes widened. "Yeah," Lightning groaned, "And it spared my job to point Dysley the villain, but… obviously it's not true."

"Yeah, but… who really knows that but us?"

Lightning saw the glow in her eyes at that. "Lebreau, no. Whatever bad idea you just thought up of, put it away. Fang and I will figure this out."

"But what if it's a _good _idea I just had?"

"You never have those." Lightning dismissed.

"But really! I'm thinking— "

"Fang?"

"…maybe we should go through pretending with it."

Lightning glanced from Fang to Lebreau cautiously, "Did you both just suggest the same thing?" No immediate confirmation came, but they had. "Now I'm scared."

"Come on, Light!" Lebreau encouraged, "It's perfect! You get to keep your job, I remain un-mocked from the public for lying, Dysley's painted the pervert he is, and at the end of it all, you can just fake a miscarriage with no one the wiser to it!"

Lightning looked to Fang then, who gave a small shrug. "If it'll keep your job…" she glanced at Lebreau quickly, "And Lebreau out of trouble, I'll do it."

"You know there'll be publicity on this?" Lightning reminded her, giving an out, "Cameras, maybe a story or two in the newspapers, some questions… and I'll have to wait awhile before I fake a miscarriage. Could bring up a little stir on it later again too."

"If you're… you know, okay with acting like… like I'm your girlfriend in public, Light, then I want to help. I don't wanna see you get in trouble 'cuz of this." She glanced over again to include Lebreau, "Either of you. We're friends; I want to help out, if you're comfortable enough with it."

Lightning sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. 'Breau, remind me to kill you later when this goes wrong."

"Alright!" Lebreau cheered, "You gotta get angry now, Fang! Get _mean_, your girlfriend's just been assaulted!"

Fang's brow darkened. "Tell me what he did."

"Oh, it was disgusting," Lebreau emphasized, "Jerk grabbed her and tried to pour the drink down her throat! Probably drugged it. He was looking to get laid," Fang scowled, "He's been abusing her like that for months, too! Grabbing her ass, hiking a feel of the goodies, grinding Lightning against that old, saggy body. He tries to fuck her, you know."

"Fucker," Fang growled, scowl menacing her pretty features.

"He's made her touch his dick before too." Lebreau added.

_"I'll kill him."_

Lightning barely caught Fang sight of her movement before Fang was out the door. She looked to Lebreau tiredly. "Touch his dick, Lebreau?"

"Maybe that was me." Lightning cringed, "Was it too much at that point? Let's go see what Fang's doing!" Lightning sighed and started for the door, momentarily stopped by Lebreau's hand. "Wait, Light! Look upset. You said you could cry earlier?"

"Shut up." Lightning growled, pushing out the door anyway.

"Well, I guess aggravation works too." Lebreau followed on after.

Blinded by a crowd that'd gathered to circle, Lightning pushed through the throng of them with Lebreau at her back—

To find Fang gripping a bloodied Dysley by the tie hauling back the punches.

No one dared go to his rescue, but phones were out with videos and pictures being snapped away rapidly. "Fang!" Lightning surged through the crowd and grabbed Fang's lifted arm. "Fang!" Fang's swing started anyway with Lightning on her arm, but froze at the first sight of pink. "Fang," Lightning repeated, stilling with her.

Fang's arms were around her then, and Lightning couldn't even be sure when she'd dropped Dysley and turned. A chorus of _Aww_'s went up around the room with a few people scrambling to Dysley to check vitals. Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang in turn, as was her part to play of the charade. "You alright?" Fang asked, spoke close to her ear over the chaos of everyone around them.

"I could ask you the same," Lightning mumbled back, "I hope you didn't kill him. Murder charges weren't in the plan."

"As long as you're okay now," Fang squeezed her. "That's all I care about."


	2. Chapter 2

Vanille stretched, arching her back high in the air where she held, trying to get the kink out that Sky had given her earlier this morning. "Did you absolutely _have _to flip me this morning? I was already so sore."

Pulling her trousers on near the closet, Sky watched her flame from behind hazel eyes with a steady dedication to appreciating that form. "I'm about to do it again if you keep flexing your breasts at me."

"Nooo," Vanille crumpled inward on her back, "I have to shop today; I need to be able to walk. No more hard-on!"

"Cocoon and this 'shopping' nonsense," Sky shook her head, "I still can't understand how they live like this."

"But we've been here for months now!"

"Do _you _get it?" Sky challenged

"Well, it's different…" Vanille admitted.

"You still sore?"

"What do you think?"

Sky started over for the smaller girl. "C'mere, Vanille."

"Nooooo," Vanille squirmed, but Sky was already bending over to scoop her arms up under Vanille, who wriggled then in her grasp. "I can't take it! Too much pleasure for my little body to sustain! Eiiip!"

Sky grinned, snow-cream teeth sharped and almost feral with charm as she stood with Vanille. "You'd make a tasty little snack."

"No, please!" Vanille begged, the hints of a smile showing despite her genuine bodily exhaustion. "Don't devour me! Don't lay your mouth to my body and suckle me 'till I writhe and scream, seeping out the core like a soaking wet little— " Sky kissed her, silencing the dirty words from her filthy little mouth as she brought Vanille over to the bed.

"I should ravish you," Sky told her, laying Vanille down on the bed. "You could use a good whipping to clean your dirty mouth."

Vanille grinned up at her, particularly enjoying the view of her ample breasts from below, with how her long straight locks fell over her body, falling forward to hang and scrape Vanille's equally naked breasts. Vanille loved Sky's dark hair, a lush black that burned deep blue in thick streaks towards the middle down. It was so beautiful on her-and it tickled. "You make me quiver, you big, scary Yun."

Sky's teeth showed again as she laid her hands on Vanille's stomach and rolled her. "Get over there, Dia. On your back."

Vanille giggled. "I'm in for it now."

Saddling her rear, Sky grabbed her shoulders and started working the skin, grinding her rough palm against Vanille's sore flesh. Vanille moaned and quivered, feet lifting to twine with each other. "Ohhhh," Vanille breathed, "I think I love my Yun."

"You better love your Yun." Sky leaned over to kiss Vanille behind the ear. Vanille squeaked, toes curling at her soft spot. Sky grinned.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, _"Vanille?" Fang's voice floated through the door, "Are you appropriate?"

Vanille glanced back over her shoulder at her topless Yun straddling her naked ass. "We're okay."

Fang hesitated. "You smell busy."

"We're gonna be in about five seconds if you get in here."

"_Five seconds?" _Vanille squeaked.

Fang pushed open the door, finding Sky straddling a naked Vanille on her stomach. Her nose wrinkled. "Can't you guys crack a window between rounds?"

Sky's feral grin lit up her eyes. "I like the way she smells." She licked her bottom lip.

"Creators," Vanille cursed, letting out a small moan when Sky hit a tender spot. "Quick, Fang, open the window before she sullies my purity again!" Vanille tensed, then groaned. "Oh God, there she goes again."

"Hold up a minute, Sky." Fang crossed to the window to push it open and let in some air.

"Keeping her up's not the problem," Vanille lamented, "I can't go another round. Not till tonight. Can I just give you head after this?" Vanille squirmed, "Shit, there she goes. Fang! Quick! Say something squicky!"

"I got a Cocoon girl pregnant."

Sky's head darted up. "You _what_?"

Vanille breathed, relaxing. "Oh, thank goodness."

"I actually haven't," Fang revised, sending Vanille a little smile. Sky scowled, "But the papers say I did, and we may have to pretend it for a little bit."

Sky's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?"

Vanille sighed, relaxing into her massage. She laid her head down sleepily.

"It's just a little fib for a friend at work." Fang explained, "It just might get some attention for a little bit. I wanted to give forewarning if either of you are asked about it."

Vanille groaned softly as those hands roughed into her back. "This is about that straight little pink tramp at work, isn't it? She's having you do favors for her now?"

"I volunteered."

Sky sneered, pretty features darkened by a hard-pressing scowl. "You're acting like her bitch."

"Oww," Vanille protested, "Sky— "

Sky let up on her shoulders with a mumbled apology. "Sorry, Van," she rubbed the spot softly again to make up for it, looking back up at Fang expectantly. "Well?"

Fang shrugged. "I like her, Sky. She's not like all the Cocoon wimps. What do you want me to tell you?"

Sky growled lowly.

"Come on, Sky," Vanille encouraged, "You're dating me, I'm not a Yun!"

"Not really comparable, Van. You're Pulse."

"It's Fang!" Vanille insisted, "She's not gonna pick any regular, helpless little Cocoon girl."

"They're all helpless." Sky gruffed, smoothing over Vanille's back now. "Delicate like flowers, they don't know what it is to really work.

"It's just a small favor." Fang insisted, "Not a big thing."

"You're _hoping _it'll be a big thing," Sky made a face. "Ughh. What could there possibly be in the Cocoon tramp that's got you so hooked?"

Fang offered a small smile; it was the closest to acceptance that she'd get from her fellow Yun. "Appreciate the support. I'll leave you to defile Vanille some more now."

"Noo!" Vanille squirmed.

"No, you ruined the mood now." Sky bent over to kiss the top of Vanille's head. "You feel better?"

"Please don't ravish me," Vanille whimpered. A hint of a smile returned to Sky's lips as she clambered off her exhausted flame.

"I'm done with you cutie." Vanille slumped in relief. Sky glanced back at her on the bed. "For the moment."

Vanille squeaked. "Where's my bra?"

Smiling, Fang shook her head and left.

**XXX**

Serah happily poured milk into her cereal and grabbed up the newspaper. Flattening it out, Serah reached for her orange juice and took a long drink, scanning the front page as she did so.

The juice splurted from her in a rush as Serah choked and spewed over the paper.

"Cllaaaaiiirrrreee!" Serah pushed through the closed door without pause and crossed straight to Lightning's curtained windows, which she tore open with flair. Sunlight poured in through the glass, soaking Lightning's exposed features in its lighted warmth. Lightning groaned, the invasion unwelcome— only seconds before the small body of her sister jump-tackled her on the bed.

Lightning moaned, "Seraahh— "

"What is this? !" Serah demanded, brandishing the paper in Lightning's face. "Are we really to the point that I have to _read _about yourpregnancy_ in the paper_ in my mornings? That my sister doesn't even have the decency to tell _her own sister _that she's been knocked up by a boyfriend I didn't even know you had? I'll tell you what this is!" Serah started rapping her over the head with the paper. "This. Is. Proof. We're. Broken!" Lightning fought from under the covers and grabbed Serah's arm to stop her.

"You _dimwit!_ " Serah exclaimed in a huff, straightening the newspaper with her free hand to read it. "_Dated August 10, 2067. Resident waitress Lightning Farron was fired yesterday after her boss, Galenth Dysley, sexually assaulted her in the midst of Sanctum Headquarters' finery dine-in. _Claire!"

"It's really not as bad as it sounds…"

"_Harassed into participation, Dysley tried to force an alcoholic beverage down the waitress' throat, who was revealed to be pregnant moments later by the resident bartender, Lebreau Rider. Farron retreated to the bathrooms, only appearing later after her significant other, Fang, angrily beat Dysley for the advance." _ Serah paused to gape at her. "_Boyfriend, Claire? ! _and what_'s _this talk about a baby? Claire! You can't keep hiding this stuff from me! Do you even have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're crushing my stomach," Lightning groaned, "Probably killing the baby."

Serah squeaked, horrified, and rolled off Lightning to her side, which she turned Lightning on to face her. "You stay there, looking at me, watching my face as I read the rest of this article."

"Serah…"

"_When questioned," _Serah continued, "_Farron confirmed the claims, saying she and Fang had been a private couple for a little over five months now and, though the pregnancy proved an unexpected bump in the relationship, they both plan to keep the child_. _When asked of marriage and future plans, no further comment could be attained. Farron will report to work under a dual set of new bosses, which the company feels will be better suited to watch each other..._" Serah looked to Lightning in earnest, scared, "Claire," she pleaded, "What's going on?"

"I, uhh…"

"So it's true?" Serah squeezed her eyes shut, dragging Lightning close enough to bump foreheads, which she did again, and again. "Why, Claire! Why wouldn't you tell me?" The jerks got a little rougher. "I've a right to know! Before _anyone! _Before even the guy!"

"Serah," Lightning winced, reaching out to grab Serah's shoulder and stop the mounting headache, "It's not a big deal— "

"_Not a big deal?_" Serah squeaked. "You're having a baby! How is that _not _a big deal?"

"I'm no— " _Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Serah looked up with the speed of a missile. "Who's that?" Lightning jostled to get up, also alarmed to the guest, but Serah was already halfway to the door by the time she'd scrambled out from under the covers. "Serah!" Lightning tripped as her foot got caught then and tumbled to the floor as Serah answered the door.

Serah stared out at a tall, bronze, beautiful woman in their doorway. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Hellllo?"

"Uhh, hey," the woman rubbed the back of her neck nervously, noting Serah's champagne hair instantly, _miniature Lightning, _"You must be Serah, right? Light's sister?"

"Fang!" Lightning yelped, pulling up from the floor with a muted groan.

"Fang?" Serah glanced back at her fast-approaching sister back to the stranger in the door. "You're…" she looked Fang up and down, features suddenly hardening. "You got my sister pregnant!" She released the doorframe as if to advance on her, but then paused. "Wait…"

"Serah!" Lightning appeared behind her then, hand on her shoulder, eyes locked on Fang. She absently tried steering Serah away. "Go to your room, Serah."

"Oh, now you wanna play parent, Hormones?" Serah shrugged off her grip, "Shoulda tried that before you ran of getting pregnant with some exotic… Pulse-born?" She looked to Fang for confirmation, who smiled a little at the immediate recognition. "Woman…" a light lit up in her eyes then. "Oh! Oh! You're a Yun, aren't you?"

Fang seemed pleasantly delighted by the guess. She inclined her head partially. "I am."

"Oh! Oh! OhmiGod,that'ssocool! Claire, invite her in! Fang, come in!" Serah turned to Lightning angrily then. "I didn't even know you liked women! Is this why you hid her?"

"Serah— "

"Why _wouldn't _you tell me about her? She's a Yun! I've never even read of one breeding with a Cocoon girl! How in the world did you manage to seduce her with your dry outlook?"

Fang coughed lightly. Serah spun on her. "Fang! Why're you still outside?" Serah grabbed her wrist and started tugging her in.

"Serah!"

Serah spun on Lightning and raised the newspaper threateningly. "You've done enough already, Claire!"

Lightning inwardly sighed and shut the door behind them as Serah pulled Fang into the kitchen and hopped the counter, turning to Fang. "So Fang," she scanned her up and down quickly, "Yun Fang?"

Fang gave her a little smile. "That's right."

"It's true then?" Serah asked excitedly, "I read speculation about it in my history books, that the Yun warriors were all-women bred clan with some of you having a…" her eyes dropped momentarily before zipping back up.

"Serah, we don't really need to be talking about— "

"Oh man," Serah groaned, so excited, "Can I see it?" Lightning stiffened.

Fang chuckled, delighted with the girl. "You're not the first Cocoon girl that's wanted to." She froze a moment, then immediately looked to Lightning apologetically. "I didn't mean that like— it's not how that sounded."

Lightning sighed tiredly. Serah giggled. "So, there are lots of Yuns like you, Fang? But— if they're all like you, how do you…"

"We're not all like that." Fang clarified for her.

"O-_kay_, Serah, enough discussing Fang's equipment. Fang, can we talk?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded, looking over to her, then back. "Serah, can I have a moment with Lightning, please?"

"Claire, I like her. You shoulda went gay a long time ago." Serah smiled sweetly back to Fang. "Okay, Fang. Can we talk some more later?"

"If you'd like," Fang gave another acknowledgment Lightning's way then. "If Lightning's okay with it."

"Great!" Serah scooted forward on the counter and hugged her then, taking Fang entirely by surprise. "Welcome to the family, Fang!" She let go almost as quickly and popped off the counter, shooting Lightning a dirty look on her way by. "We're having a talk later." Grabbing an apple up from the counter, Serah disappeared into her room. Presumably listening at the door.

Lightning blinked, watching the closed door in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"She's a sweet kid." Fang paused. "You're not gonna tell her?"

Lightning shook her head and turned from the door. "I don't know. Serah's… fragile about that kinda stuff. She's probably better off not knowing."

Fang gave her a curious look. "She seems like she'd be okay… " Lightning quirked an eyebrow, "Nott that it's my business or I would know," Fang hastily added.

"So what's going on?" Lightning questioned, "I didn't even know you knew my address…"

"I don't! –Didn't." Fang corrected, "But I got a call in from Sanctum HQ off the books of regular job offers. They told me to report in to their office and bring you. It sounds like they've brought in a couple of new honchos and want us to meet them."

"On a Saturday?"

Fang shrugged. "They're probably trying to cover their asses about the whole incident, soothe it over with both of us, make sure you want to stay on with them and I'll still pick up contracts."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "Why'd they only call you?"

"Uchm," Fang gave a small, semi-uncomfortable chuckle. "I guess they suppose we live together. Just asked me to bring you and turn in this morning. I, uhh, I hadn't exactly found where you lived, but there was a street name in the paper for you and Serah's apartment. I went there hoping for the best and found a truckload of reporters outside your door. I snuck in the back with someone's exit. Took a bit to find your floor."

"Reporters outside?" Lightning sighed. "Sorry about your difficulty getting here. I shoulda thought about that last night. Did you call?"

"Twice, but I guess you were still asleep." Fang gave her a small smile. "It's okay anyway. Still found the place."

"Alright," Lightning ran a hand through her unwashed hair, "Um, I _did _just wake up. Do you mind waiting while I get ready?"

"Oh, sure," Fang nodded, "Take your time, I'm fine here."

"Thanks," Lightning pointed to the small family room off the hallway of the kitchen. "TV over there, or newspaper— " Lightning glanced around, "Newspaper escaped with Serah. There's food in the cupboard if you haven't eaten, and I'll bring Serah out," Lightning glanced to her door, "Just, easy on the talk about Yun… " her eyes flicked down, "Qualities. She's young."

"Absolutely," Fang agreed, "I'll use discretion."

"I'll be out soon," Lightning promised.

Fang nodded, but then halted, "Oh, Light!" Lightning glanced back at her. "What if she asks about… us?"

Lightning bit her lip. "Are you good at thinking on the spot?"

"I could…" Fang allowed. "But… you really rather lie than just let her know? You're sure?"

Lightning glanced back at Serah's door. It was the first time Fang had seen her allow the shame to flood through her and instantly, Fang understood why she'd prefer to lie, even before she revealed it through her words. "She still looks up to me… I won't ruin that too."

**XXX**

"No!" Serah squealed.

Fang smiled affectionately. "Yes," she chuckled, "Vanille couldn't sit straight for a week after that nip. Damn nursing chocobo mothers." Fang paused, "Don't tell your sister I swore when I said anything."

Serah giggled. "Claire's just a stick in the mud. Don't worry, I wouldn't rat you out. You're cool, Fang."

Fang grinned. "Thanks. You're not half-bad either, Little Farron."

Serah rolled to her elbows and faced Fang then. "So Fang,"

"Ut oh?"

"Shhh!" Serah quieted, "It's nothing scary! I just wanna know how you and Claire met. How you got together and all. Claire never tells me this stuff— but you will, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on!" Serah encouraged. "Please? I didn't even know you existed until just this morning!"

"Well…"

"Pleeasse, Fang?"

"Alright, alright," Fang sighed, "I'll tell you how it went," Serah's face shown with glee. Fang took a breath. "Lightning… she's the kinda girl that you get up for, y'know? Makes me wanna take smaller jobs from the Sanctum, so I can see her when I get up in the morning. We were just friends, but… when I learned she was available, that she might have a Yun partner… I didn't have to hold back anymore. I… I got lucky. She chose me."

"Awww!" Serah cooed, "Fang, that's so sweet! It's like you were waiting for her, 'till you finally got the chance that you might catch her interest!"

Fang cracked a warm smile, a hint withheld. "Pretty much how it went."

"Did you make the first move then too?"

"Would it surprise you if I told you it was her?"

Serah's features popped in surprise.

"Fang,"

Fang startled half out of her mind at the elder Farron's return, "Light!" She stood hurriedly, scrambling to her feet. Fang felt half compelled to explain herself. "I was just—explaining to Serah how we met—are—together."

Lightning quirked a brow. "I heard." Fang's heart froze. For half a minute, she feared the worst— that Lightning had discovered the truth before she was supposed to, before Fang had had the chance to prove herself or change Lightning's mind of her, where her only shot to worm into Lightning's heart would be over before she could even— "You ready to go?"

Fang nodded, breath still half-held. "Yeah. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

A fast trip to the garage quickly proved out of the picture. Reporters flooded the entrance outside her home, with more flocking back around the car, determined to catch Lightning as she left. Sneaking out the back with Fang, Lightning had immediately dialed Serah then and told her to stay in the house. Eden, the press could be bad. Lightning wouldn't have them forced on Serah for the life of her. After being assured four times that Serah would obey the order, Lightning hung up and noted to call the cops later on their way home.

"So," Lightning prompted, retreating back around the rear of the building with Fang once more, "Since my car's out… where'd you park? Up the street somewhere?"

"Uhh."

Lightning turned to her expectantly. "Fang?"

"I didn't drive here, Light."

"You have a Velocycle?"

"No," Fang shook her head, "I don't own any of those freaky, snapable Cocoon-mobiles."

Lightning blinked, glancing both ways. "You_ walked _here?"

"It was more of a jog…"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Is that what we're doing to work?"

Fang cracked a smile. "I'm game for a race if you are, Light."

"A race? You know it's about ten miles to HQ, don't you?"

"Hey, if you can't do it, we can walk." Fang goaded, "It's a lot to ask of a Cocoon-born…"

"Cocoon's got a thing or two to show you, Fang." Lightning unzipped the top of her sleeveless thermal.

Lightning sped on ahead from the very beginning, making Fang immediately chase on after her. The girl was fast, though, as her name might've suggested, and Fang only caught up when Lightning's step evened out to pace with her, breathing a lot easier than Fang would've suspected for starting off in a sprint. She cast Fang a cocky grin that screamed to be put into place. Fang smiled back; she'd get her around the last leg, she was sure.

"Pretty quick for one of them."

"Maybe you're just slow for a Yun," Lightning tossed back, eyes sparkling enough to make Fang swoon. "You know, back there with Serah," Fang inhaled deeply, quick, "That was pretty convincing. I appreciate you stretching the truth for me there, and for any other fibs we'll have to tell along the way… just thanks, Fang."

"Sure," Fang rubbed at a stinging prickle in her side. "I'm glad I could help."

Lightning eyed the hand, smirking. "Getting a cramp already?"

They jogged on along the sidewalks, taking mini-breaks at the occasional crosswalk and one stop for water halfway through, but otherwise kept on consistently. Fang seemed to keep up just fine, but Lightning had yet to press on the speed yet, which she'd save for the last mile or so. Their talk lessoned as they went on, but Lightning actually found the company of a competitive runner refreshing. It almost reminded her back of highschool track, before she'd dropped out. Sorta nice to have an equal— _almost _equal— fellow runner.

Sweat matting into both their hair, the last foot of the run came with an incredible burst of speed from Lightning. Fang watched the girl disappear off ahead of her, more than a little breathless for reasons more than the run. "Damn," pulling up a full four minutes behind Lightning, Fang was forced to re-judge that ability. At that rate, she could've lapped her if she'd pushed earlier.

"Okay, okay," Fang breathed, hunching over and gratefully taking the water bottle Lightning had bought from the pop machine while waiting. "You're fast."

The corners of Lightning's mouth curled. "Now that we're soaked and sticky for the meeting…" Fang choked on the water and gagged. Lightning gave her a look. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Fang coughed roughly, regaining her composure. "Come on, Light."

They took an elevator to the uppermost floors, Fang leading the way to the offices of the big guys. Though Lightning had worked in the building since she'd been lucky enough to land the job at eighteen, Lightning hadn't ever traveled up past the first three floors. The top levels were reserved for the bosses, with the ones below it being the soldiers' quarters, gyms, and dining hall, though Lightning only catered primarily on the second floor.

Fang steered them directly to the elevators. Lightning glanced back at first floor showers. "Shouldn't we freshen up first?"

Fang shook her head. "They just want to lick our boots. It won't be long. Besides, we've got a trip back too in any case."

When they'd reached the thirteenth floor, Lightning walked out into what appeared like a whole-floor suite with offices that were more like rooms than anything else. A little intimidated by the haughty-suited generals and thousand-dollar dressed receptionists, Lightning stuck close to Fang, who waltz through the place without a care in the world.

"Fang," Lightning prodded curiously as Fang knowingly made her way through the lush halls and set up. "How'd you come to merc for Sanctum anyway?"

"I had find temporary work when I came from Gran Pulse. The Sanctum had just had a blow up with their machines turning on them; I'm sure they coulda kept sacrificing their own guys to the thing, but when I presented myself for hire, a Yun in town, they'd figure they'd give me a shot." Fang grinned wryly then. "They were even more upset when I walked outta there. Emptied their pockets enough to sting. I bought Van, Sky, and me a house with that. Really didn't expect me to come outta there, probably just that'd I weaken it a bit so they could throw less of their own at it."

"I've heard you talk about Vanille before, but Sky? Is that... like your cousin?"

"No," Fang chuckled, "She's another Yun of our Clan, and a good friend of mine." Fang explained briefly, "Sky went to GC, didn't think either'd have any good work for us. They don't, usually. I just caught a rare first-time contract. Haven't done anything else quite so big for them. Buncha annoying errand kills. The Guardian Corps usually has better jobs for us. Sanctum's a buncha pussies."

"You're around here a lot though," Lightning pointed out.

"Eh," Fang rubbed the back of her neck idly, "Sometimes you gotta pick up the crappy jobs along with the good." Lightning knew how that felt. "Besides, Sky misses Gran Pulse more, so I usually let her take on most of those. Most operation in the GC is based out of that instead of political."

"She misses it more than you? That sounds dangerous."

Fang grinned. "Cocoon's not _all _bad."

"Don't like our people, don't like our culture or lifestyle, don't trust our technology… why do you stay here?"

Fang pulled up to a lavish carved door and held it for her. "…Vanille likes it." Lightning couldn't be sure if it was a real answer, or if Fang had to cut short, because suddenly, as they pulled up short in a spacious, family-room style greeting room with people waiting on plush couches, watching the televisions built into the wall.

Fang ignored them and plowed right past the receptionist's desk, down the red velvet carpeted floor to another spacious room where three heads turned at the sound of their entry. "Fang," Captain Rosch, a man Fang had only met once before called out.

"Yaag," Fang frowned, advancing into the room, "What're you doing here?"

The Captain seemed taken aback at the address, probably not used to such an informal manner. "I…" he regained himself, "I'm here to present you— "

"Ah, busywork," Fang nodded towards the two others behind him, a striking woman and equally-imposing man standing there. "These the new chieftains?"

"Commanders," Rosch corrected, or maybe started to introduce— but Fang was right on him.

"They going to molest my flame too?" She took Lightning's forearm, something that surprised her, but Fang only tugged a gentle few inches over.

"A— They…" Put on the spot, poor Rosch seemed at a loss with how to deal with the situation. Lucky for him, at least one of the Commandos behind him took pity.

The taller male spoke then, turning to Fang in calculation. Neither his white-steel armor nor the extravagant shoulder protection pad over his cloak alarmed Fang. "We'll take it from here, Rosch. Dismissed." None too anxious to stay for further hostilities, Rosch scuttled off with barely a polite acknowledgement.

"Fang, Lightning," he addressed both, looking either way between them. Lightning's eyes dragged across the man in surprise, but then landed and widened at the latter woman, who smiled dangerously. "There's nothing we can offer enough in apology that'll make amends for the duress you endured under Mr. Dysley. Repeated sexual abuse shames me and the company. If either of you require therapy for it, we will, of course, call in the best and completely cover the sessions."

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Fang beat her to it, snarling. "As if that makes up for anything." Her grip on Lightning's arm tightened. Lightning looked to her, a little taken aback by the extent of legitimate anger she saw there.

"It doesn't," the man bowed his head in understanding, "Nothing will; I only wish I could alleviate what you've endured under Dysley. The company is willing to do what we can to help in the ways we can. Should you both choose to continue working with us, the accommodation will remain in standing. You've worked with us a few years now, Lightning, if you so wished to take position behind the bar, the option is open to you. And if you both remain, know that a new system of checks is in place to prevent this from ever happening again. I wouldn't be your only superior; rather, the duty is dually shared between Commander Nabaat and I. If you so choose to stay," his eyes locked with Lightning's, "I am Commander Cid Raines of the defense division," he gestured towards his companion. "And this is co-Commander Jihl Nabaat, Attack and Tactile Invasion division."

"Charmed…" His companion Jihl, who'd been watching Fang intently now from the second she'd walked in, roved over to Lightning, where a curious eyebrow quirked before darting back to Fang. Lightning resisted a shiver. There was something… invasive about the woman. Lightning much preferred to deal with the man, who at least had the decency to seem civilly sincere in his apology. The position befit him much better, she felt. Jihl had too much of an unknown air about her. Even if it was just to get them to accept money so the company could look like they'd done something to make up for it, his manner towards them and the incident. Looked the part of Commander better too, much more than Dysley or that Jihl. "To have you with us." Jihl finished, speculative eyes crossing between them again.

Cid gave her a short look, then turned back to Lightning. "The choice is yours, Lightning," his eyes briefly flicked to her Yun, "Fang. If either of you require anything further of us, you may request at any time. You've been given off the rest of the week to decide; if you turn in Monday, turn in to Lebreau. No uniform is required of the bartender. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"If you'll excuse myself and Commander Nabaat then, we hope to see you Monday. Fang, we'll have a contract for you then, if you continue to keep working for us as well."

Fang didn't even grace him with a nod. "Is that all?"

Cid inclined his head slightly. "That is all."

"Come on, Light," Fang tugged her arm, sneering at Cid. "Let's go." Fang stayed linked with her until the elevators, where she reluctantly released it for no further reason to hold it. Fang leaned casually back against the elevator wall. They began descending, thankfully alone in the transport. Lightning stared at the floor. Fang's brow furrowed. "You okay?"

"I… " Lightning bit her lip in pause. "I had hoped for a bribe to keep quiet," she confided, looking away shamefully in a rare moment of weakness. "I guess it's already too late, with the report out this morning."

Fang tilted her head, a bit surprised. "They've probably already tripled your salary, Light. It's a sleazy tactic— like paying you hush money _through _your work to keep you on board. The company doesn't want any more bad publicity from this. You staying on looks like they've taken all measures to fix and rectify the problem, keeping you happy in your workplace."

Lightning sighed softly, chin lowered as she studied the velvet carpet. "It just would've solved so many things. I suppose I should've expected that they'd be smarter than that to keep me on, but…"

Fang stood from the wall and crossed over to Lightning, who averted even further, turning her head the other way. "Light," Fang insisted, not managing to draw her eyes. "Serah appreciates what you do for her," _that _drew her eyes, surprise flickering within the pupils as they turned to find Fang's. "She's a sweet girl. I can tell that she looks up to you, but… she doesn't expect the world. You can't give her everything."

"No," Lightning's eyes flickered to the floor then again, "But she deserves it."

"What about what you deserve?"

The elevator bleeped as they reached the ground floor. "I don't."

When they reached the doors, it was to be assaulted by another journalist inquiring into their business at the company. Neither feeling in the mood, Lightning and Fang split at a run that had the poor journalist huffing down the block until they'd faded into the distance. Lightning and Fang jogged quietly for a time, until Fang's stomach growled loudly only about halfway through. Lightning glanced at her, half-amused eyebrow arched. "You're hungry."

"You're not?" Fang crossed an arm over her stomach, wishing she had a hot plate of Vanille's Salted Turtle Steaks before her.

Lightning cast her a _little _smile that had Fang's heart pumping. "Do you think you can make it back to the apartment, or you wanna stop? Serah's a pretty good cook if you can wait." Fang's stomach twisted painfully at the notion of waiting, but she was all too happy with the suggestion to stay at Lightning's a little longer.

"I can wait," Fang assured, mentally noting to wrestle with her cell later to call Vanille.

They hurried back as fast as they could keep pace, but ran into a problematic string of television cameras set up outside the apartment block who were busily interviewing Lightning's neighboring inhabitants and floors. "Dammit," Lightning cursed, after finding a similar situation at the back exit they'd used last time. "Don't they have more important things to cover than sit around my complex waiting for us all day?"

"You're a pretty girl who's been victimized of assault," Fang growled, eyes trained on the pack. "Of course they don't."

"It doesn't help that you're a Yun, I'm sure." Lightning sighed. "Is this legal?"

"Probably not, but your people always find a rule to bend."

Lightning ignored the almost-racial bite to Fang's comment; she'd known the woman for months now, enough to know the disdain Fang held most of Cocoon and her people in. It didn't bother her; in most cases, Fang was right.

Lightning grimaced. "Probably gonna barricade the way with questions. You sure you're up for this? I know you hate this kinda shit. You could go home now, if you want. They haven't seen us yet."

Fang shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to 'em alone. Besides, we probably should be seen together at one of our place's. Since they already know yours, I'd like to keep mine anonymous, if we can."

Lightning nodded in complete understanding. "No one wants this at their door. You ready?"

"Yeah," Fang sighed, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

They'd only just left the cover of the hedges up the block before being spotted, where a flood of large cameras and pushing microphones all vied for attention, slowing their progress to a crawl for the door amidst shouted questions.

Fang pulled Lightning closer again, likely uncomfortable with the crowd of them.

"How long have you known about the baby?"

"Are you thinking of names?"

"Will you return to the Yuns in Pulse or stay in Cocoon?"

"_Gran _Pulse," Fang snapped angrily, already annoyed.

"One at a time, raise your hand," Lightning directed, since it was clear Fang had no interest to. She tried scooting along with Fang, but made no progress as the press continued to pressure upon them back. "We've only got a few minutes." The tv crews quieted almost instantly, instead waving for her attention like hungry puppies. Lightning pointed to one at random.

"Miss. Farron! Your records show you've been working for Sanctum for three years now— have you been taking Dysley's abuse all this time now?"

Very few things could make Lightning Farron pale, some of which including the time Serah had almost drowned as a child, being mistaken for the singer at a Middle School assembly, and her parents' deaths running top tier, but the question confronted her dignity and the will she'd maintained to keep this job for Serah. It wasn't something for the world to know. "No." she answered simply, calmly as she could.

"Then how long exa— "

"Next question?" Fang interrupted. Lightning breathed a thankful exhale.

"Lightning!" Someone else called out from the back. "Do you want a girl child, or a Yun?"

Fang's jaw twitched. Lightning eased her hand along Fang's shoulder, futilely trying to keep her calm. "However my child comes out, it is already part Yun."

"Yes," the voice returned obnoxiously, brave in his anonymity. "But do you prefer a girl with a penis or without?"

Fang's fingers tightened on her arm. "We'd be happy with either, as long as she's healthy." Lightning passed on coolly, "Next question please."

"Fang!" A girl's voice joined the crew of them, "Ms. Berkley, along with some others of Lightning's neighbors report never having seen you around the complex before. Do you share an actual relationship with Miss Farron, or was she a one-night-stand?"

Fang's features darkened dangerously. Lightning saw it and gripped her shoulder, rushing in to answer first. "We were exclusively private before this incident."

"Does that mean you more often live at Fang's instead of with your sister?"

"What?" Lightning snapped. "No. It's not— I don't _live _with her, we only recently discovered the pregnancy—"

"When will you be moving in with Fang, then, if that's the case?" Someone else asked.

"I'm not! I— "

"Are you afraid your apartment will be too small to share, with Fang moving in with you instead?"

"Are you relieved by the code of the Yuns, that requires Fang to take care of you, or would she have anyway, even without the force of hand in the discovery of your pregnancy?"

Lightning cast Fang a desperate look; she knew none of these things, of course, sharing no real relationship beyond friendship and having dropped out too soon from school. The intricacies alluded her, but Fang seemed moved by it, almost stricken.

"I would've anyway," Fang confirmed, a little less growly so much as taken aback.

"Do you have any fears about joining Lightning with the burden of a little sister to take care of?"

"She's not a burden!" Fang and Lightning both snapped, one with surprise and indignation, the other fueled by anger.

Lightning's pocket started to vibrate. She'd take any excuse. Pulling the device out of her pocket, Lightning fumbled to open it quickly. "Hello?"

"Claire! I see you on tv!" Serah's jubilant voice rang out. "Is Fang moving in with us?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Lightning inwardly groaned. Grabbing Fang's wrist back again, she tugged. "We've gotta go." As one, the news crowd gathered to protest and stop them. Lightning got stuck, but Fang came along and barreled through, uncaring as she knocked over a video-recording guy. Lightning hurried on after, unmolested the rest of the way to her apartment where she closed the door behind her and leaned on it heavily, groaning.

"Light? You alright?"

"That was terrible." Lightning ran a hand through her hair. "Is there some kind of Yun commandment that orders you must move into a girl's house you've gotten pregnant?"

"Not exactly," Fang lifted a hand to the back of her neck idly, "But kinda. That's more of a technicality though, since everything in our culture is shared among the tribe… we _are _supposed to take care of those we've mated with, especially if in a relationship or if a child comes of the joining."

"So, you're disrespecting a Yun-ingrained tradition if you don't move in with us?"

"Well, this whole thing is fake," Fang contended, "But… after that outside…"

"I'm sorry," Lightning closed her eyes, resting her head back against the door. "We can think this out. You don't have to come live with us."

"Stop apologizing, Light." Fang reprimanded softly. "It's not your fault. None of this is. And if I have to come live with you for a short while to help you pull this off… " _Sky'll kill me for this. Would Vanile be too upset? _She'd understand more, Fang felt. Vanille had more sympathy concerning her attraction to Light. Going off that belief, Fang offered. "Well, that's what I'll do. If you need it."

Lightning opened her eyes, staring at Fang through her sky-blue azures. "You'd… move in with us? Just like that?" Lightning winced. "I couldn't ask that of you, Fang. You have Vanille back there to take care of."

"If it's only a few weeks, Vanille's got Sky to keep her company." Fang argued logically, "It looks like this thing's a little bigger in your media than I thought it would be. Should blow over in a few days, but I don't want those guys anywhere near Vanille or Sky, so my place is out. If, ahh, if you think it necessary to the fib, I've got your back, Light."

Lightning let her head thump to the door, where she looked to the ceiling in strain. "You shouldn't have to do that for me. It's… ughh." She ran a hand through her hair, pinching her eyes shut.

Fang reached out for Lightning's shoulder. She wanted to touch her face, but felt that would be too far. Lightning relaxed a little at the offered comfort. "It's only a month, Light. You'll be okay after it all."

Lightning exhaled heavily, whole body sagging in defeat. "I hate reporters." Fang gave the curve of her shoulder one more fingered rub before pulling back. Stressed, it was clear Lightning felt forced into the position and Fang could see the frustration in the hints of strain across her face. "Come on," Lightning waved on after, starting for the stairs. "Time to break the news to Serah."

Fang followed up the steps to the third floor, passing boggling Cocoon contraptions that had Lightning identify herself through voice to pass from the stairwell to a hallway, where Lightning passed three doors spaced far enough apart to take up the whole level before reaching her own on the very end of the hall. She thumbed a pad near the door, then pushed when the lock clicked to let them in.

They were immediately assaulted by the little one, who jumped Lightning immediately and wrapped her arms around her. "Sis! That was so sweet! Why can't you always be like that?" Serah detached from Lightning then and looked to both of them. "You both said the same thing about me, it was so cute! Like you're in sync with each other!"

"Serah— "

"Is she staying with us?" Serah interrupted. Lightning sighed. Serah's eyes bulged. "_Really? _That's _awesome! _Fang, lemme give you a tour of the place! I'm sure you must've snuck in here at night before, but it looks different in the day when you can see!"

Lightning watched Serah tug Fang by the wrist into the place and begin to show her around. Her heart tugged painfully. It'd been just her and Serah for so long… Lightning didn't want to interrupt that, even briefly with a good friend like Fang. Though Serah had already taken an instant liking to Fang, this was only temporary; Lightning didn't want her to get too attached.

"I'm going to shower," Lightning called on after them. "There's one downstairs if you need it, Fang. Have you thought about lunch, Serah?"

Trusting Serah to it, Lightning crossed the room to the stairs to shower down once more.

The apartment was set up downstairs as one spacious, large room. There was a kitchen in the farthest left corner under the stairs that breached the length of the left wall with counterspace, cupboards, a refrigerator, and all things found in a modern Cocoon kitchen. A small square table stood polished and pretty The counter continued onto the back wall with a sink and over built in until running just under the rail-less stairs, which were on a wooden slant to the upper rooms, lighted by the rectangular windows, which jutted sharply at the bottom like a trapezoid to the slant of the stairs, which started at the edge of a sort of family room space.

Connected to the kitchen, but separated by the table artfully place at the jutted counter's edge, a few feet apart, there was a good six or eight feet between the table and a sofa that looked to the television. On the right of the wall behind it stood a door leading to Serah's bedroom, with the one on the left to a small bathroom.

Serah giggled then, and merely pointed up the open stairs, where a desk had been pushed against the windowed brick wall. "And that's Claire's office room," it was only guarded off by a waist-high, clear fiberglass walling around the lip before the stairs. A walled off room branched over from it, running over the kitchen half of the house. "With her room and a bathroom connected to the end of it. I'm sure you've already seen it before."

"It's a nice place," Fang said and meant it. The apartment was immaculate and on the high end of the middleman scale.

"I love it," Serah admitted, "Claire bought it for me. She… she felt guilty when we had to downsize from the house. She didn't have the job with Sanctum then, so some stuff had to go. When she first took us out apartment-shopping, I was pretty bummed too, but this place…! It just had that spark, you know? Even after we'd heard the price was too much and I said we should look somewhere else, Claire could tell I wanted it. She gunned down the price as much as she could, then bought it on the spot. She worked sixteen hour days for a month straight to pay it off."

Fang winced. "That sounds like Light… She talks about you, you know."

"I know," Serah sighed. "You know, it's really typical of her to do this," she glanced at Fang, "Hiding you, I mean. Claire's too proud to admit she needs someone— And I'm sure a baby was never on her agenda, but… the fact that she wants to keep it, and has kept seeing you… I hope you can make her happy, Fang. She deserves it."

Fang's stomach dropped. She'd barely known Serah for an hour total and the girl was already confiding in her.

An audible sound must've come with it, for Serah slapped her cheeks in surprise. "You're hungry! Of course you are! Claire said— about lunch! Oh! You've gotta go. Go shower, Fang. I'll make lunch." Serah started ushering her off, then paused when she reached the bathroom. "I'll grab some of Claire's clothes for you to change into!"

"Serah— " the girl had already zipped away, quick as her sister. Fang turned to the mirror and sighed.

**XXX**

Lightning rested her head to the tile wall, eyes closed as the small shower sprinkled drizzles upon her back to wash off the sweat that'd built in the jogging. _Fang's living with us. _ It wasn't something she'd intended or wanted with this haywire scheme. Not only was she forcing a friend to relocate for a month at a great inconvenience to Fang's current living arrangements, but she was bringing in another person for a _month_. That itself would be something new and uncanny to adapt to. After having lived with only Serah for so long now, Lightning was used to the quiet and liked their schedule of functioning. Friend or not, it'd be something different to adapt to with Fang there.

Serah had shown great signs of taking to her as well. With a much more naturally friendly disposition, it was hard not to get along with her, but all the same. Lightning was wary about her getting too attached at the notion of she and Fang together. Serah was delicate; the last thing Lightning wanted to do would be accidentally depress her when the feigned relationship died out. She'd have to watch that, and make sure Serah didn't get _too _involved with their relationship.

Washing the last of the conditioner from her hair, Lightning turned the nozzle to shut it off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. It took about ten minutes to finish getting ready before the scent of sizzling behemoth bacon beckoned from the kitchen. Lightning followed its allure and found Serah happily flipping omelets by the stove, where Lightning's stomach suddenly squeezed in hunger as well, reminding her she hadn't eaten since late the night before. "How long 'till food's ready?"

Serah jumped at the sound of her voice, almost knocking a pan over, she whipped around to glare at her. "Stop being so sneaky, Claire!"

"Sorry."

Settling back down, Serah returned to season her food. "Should be about five minutes. Fang's in the shower; I gave her some of your clothes to change into so she's got clean stuff."

Lightning paused in her reach for plates. "What'd you do for underwear?"

"I just gave her a new pair from— " Serah froze then, "Oh! Oh, Etro! Claire!" Serah's face crumbled. "I— will she be offended that— "

"Serah, calm down." Lightning settled before she could go off on a tangent. She pulled the plates down from the cupboard. "Fang's not going to freak out over a little mistake." Serah still looked worried. The downstairs shower turned off and multiplied the fear in Serah's face. Lightning sighed.

A table set later, Fang emerged, dressed only in a borrowed zip-up that cut three inches up her stomach and revealed her tattooed arms. "Lightning," Lightning crossed over to her with Serah nervously peeking over her shoulder at the stove. Fang quietly handed over a pair of jeans with unused bra and panties inside. "She forgot," Fang told her sheepishly, giving them back. "Slip of mind."

Lightning nodded, taking the clothes from her to give Fang's outfit a look. "Do you want something more comfortable than that? Fits you like a vest."

"I'm alright," Fang assured, "I'll run back to my place tonight when the cameras are gone to pick up some stuff, but it's okay for now."

"Good idea," Lightning offered her a little partial-smile, edges of her mouth quirking. "You look ridiculous."

"Heyy," Fang grinned, spirits lifting just seeing it. "It's _your _outfit."

Lightning's amusement didn't fade. "Serah's in the kitchen with breakfast. I'll be right down."

Fang was glad when her stomach didn't rumble again until after Lightning'd disappeared up the stairs with her clothes. She crossed to the kitchen table, where a worried-looking Serah served omelets onto their plates with a stack of bacon and hash browns in the middle. "Hey, Little Farron," Fang greeted congenially.

"Fang… " Serah's face crumpled in a rush, "I'm-so-sorry-about-the-clothes,I-just-wasn't-thinking-and-didn't-plan-it-out-or-mean-to-offend-by-being-rude-with-my-utter-thoughtlessness-and-I'-don't-be-upset."

"Whoa, and I thought only Vanille could do that," Fang shook her head graciously, "Don't worry about it, Serah," when she still looked doubtful, Fang added, "Making breakfast more than makes up for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Really, Serah." Fang assured, "It's no problem. It was just a mistake."

"Serah…" Lightning shook her head from the stairs.

"Oh, hush, Claire." Serah shushed, "And get down here. Breakfast is ready."

"More like lunch hour," Fang commented, sliding into one of the three seats with a plate at it.

"Not for Claire," Serah shook her head, "She'd still be sleeping at this hour if you hadn't crashed in here."

"Sure, just make me sound lazy, Serah." Lightning called down from her room, making Serah smile guiltily.

"She likes to sleep in on her weekends."

"That's understandable, considering her weeks."

"I'm coming," Lightning called down before Serah could yell, "Coming," a soft pattering down the stairs later, Lightning appeared at the foot of them before rounding over to the table, where Serah passed out the potatoes and bacon to eat. Fang wondered if it'd be rude to ask for salt, and decided it would, sadly.

"It's fresh gorgonopsid grill inside," Serah told her as Fang started in on the omelet.

Fang seemed surprised. "From Gran Pulse?"

"Yeah," Serah nodded, "The imports taste more flavored than the processed foods in Cocoon."

"Oh, don't encourage her." Lightning warned, "Fang's bias of Pulse might implode."

"_Gran _Pulse,"

Lightning cast an amused look to Serah. "See?"

"You don't like Cocoon, Fang?"

"It's not _all _terrible," Fang repeated, then grumbled. "Just mostly."

"What don't you like?"

Lightning snorted, "You'd be better off asking what she _does _like."

Serah turned an inquisitive eye on her.

"You have… nice bars… " Serah smacked herself. Lightning grinned.

"How hard was that to say?" Lightning teased.

"It's not that I can't appreciate your stuff," Fang defended herself, "Just… so much excess. Your people don't know how to balance pleasure between hardship and communal working. It's a system based on this commerce shit that screws hard workers like Lightning for the indulgence of others that they haven't earned."

Lightning had heard this before, and agreed to a degree, but Serah's first time inquisitively sparked her historical interests. "But there has to be a commerce system," Serah argued logically, "Otherwise, the ties between those who work hard and those who do nothing would grow even more, because the non-working slouches would contend to stay that way, while _somebody _has to work—unfairly—to keep things going, no?"

Fang shook her head. "See, that's the problem. Most of your population is selfish, looking to screw the neighbor if it'll get them a shiny buck or a new car. Nobody wants to work to keep each other happy. If you left people to it in this world, you'd screw each other like that."

"How's it different among the tribes, though?" Serah questioned, "Doesn't Gran Pulse operate on commerce too?"

"Not among traditional sects and tribes," Fang shook her head, "There are pockets of Gran Pulse has been forced to adapt to Cocoon's greed-system and now trades coin to support establishments, but many of us still operate on our old values. Trading of labor is equal in the amount of supplies granted, or housing given, or a project's building."

Serah tried to follow. "So you've eliminated commerce?"

Fang shook her head. "We've eliminated greed. Everyone wants to work for each other because it helps the community. Your neighbor is like a sister, and the clans, family. People are happy to help each other out and everyone finds work they actually enjoy doing— trained by others of the clan or those of another clan who _want _to exchange skills and resources."

"If everyone works where they want, and is happy to help their neighbor, it sounds like a utopia."

"Thus why I miss Gran Pulse." Fang pointed out.

Lightning scooted her hash browns idly to one side of the plate. "And what of those who don't work, or want to do anything for each other?"

"They'd die," Fang shrugged, "That's why our system wouldn't work in Cocoon, especially among the rich folk. Your people are too lazy and used to creature comforts without having to do anything for them."

"Hey!" Serah objected.

"_Most _of your people," Fang amended, glancing up from her food at Serah, "Lightning tells me you're interested in history."

"She does, does she?" Serah eyed Lightning suspiciously, but she just kept eating her food.

"The clans would utilize that," Fang nodded, "The elders would teach you the way of the ages, in return favor that you would go on to show others and discover what you can yourself through our cultures."

"Sounds like Gran Pulse is the place to be! But aren't the Clans like, exclusive to get into?"

Fang offered a sad smile. "It's a dangerous place. I'm sure Lightning could handle herself, but… most clans are prejudice against Cocoon intermingling."

"You don't say." Lightning grinned.

"Hey, it's not like we don't have a right to be arrogant," Fang pointed out, "But… yeah. Even going through intermarriage _into _a Clan, you'd have a lot to show that you're accepting and desire to be among us. A sort of proving of your worth and all. There are pockets of Cocoonians who've transferred over ways, but they are few."

"What about the Yuns?" Serah asked quizzically. "Does your clan get a fair share of converts?"

Fang choked on her next bite, "Uhh…"

"Is that a no?"

"It's… a little more than unusual."

"How unusual?" Serah persisted. "How many other Cocoon girls have entered the Yun tribe?"

Fang cleared her throat. "…None."

Lightning sent a quick glance Fang's way. "I didn't know that."

"_None?" _Serah gawked, "Wow, Claire. You should feel honored! No wonder the news is crawling all over you!"

"I guess so..." Lightning stood to take her plate up to the sink, "Maybe we should play a game, Serah."

"Ooh, there's a Pradda-based accounting on the history channel in a few hours!"

Fang scoffed. "Television,"

"We run the risk of the tv melting." Lightning's tone came a little lighter. "Maybe something else, Serah. Something less lazy."

"Well, we can't go out…" Serah considered thoughtfully. "Something athletic could be… hmm," she bit her lower lip, contemplating. "Oh! Claire!" Serah jumped excitedly, bumping the table which spilled some more bacon onto Fang's plate, which she happily took up, not wanting to have appeared rude earlier by taking seconds. "Why don't we go swimming in the indoor-outdoor pool! That's enclosed within the middle of the complex! No press, but good exercise!"

"You have a pool here?" Fang glanced up.

"It's a part of the complex," Serah explained, "An allure to draw people in." she watched Fang discreetly slip away another piece of bacon that'd fallen between the plates with her bump. Serah grinned, making Fang drop the piece with a rumble in her throat.

"If you wanna swim," Lightning finished cleaning the dish and put it in the drain, "That's fine. We'll go swim."

"Do you want another omelet, Fang?" Serah asked, roguishly pleased with Fang's antics.

"I'm okay…"

Serah giggled and returned to her pan still on the stove. "I remember reading somewhere about Yuns and big appetites." She gestured towards the plate, "You don't have to be shy, Fang. Have as much as you like."

"It's really good," Fang offered sheepishly in half-apology. Serah just grinned.

"I don't know if my shorts will fit… " Lightning murmured, considering. "Fang, how many inches?"

Fang choked on her bacon.

Serah glanced back at the noise and giggled.

Lightning cleared her throat. "…is your waistline?"

Serah's giggles rose as Fang cleared her throat. "I think she already knows _that_, Fang."

"I'm gonna… check upstairs for shorts…" Lightning started off up the stairs, to Serah's call after her.

"But you don't even know her waistline yet!" Lightning kept going. Serah rolled her eyes. "Claire's such a prude. Like I don't already know about sex or something!"

"You better not." Lightning echoed down the open-ended stairs.

Serah shook her head. "When she comes down without shorts, just wear your boxers to the pool, Fang."

"And… after?"

"Don't even try to tell me you're not comfortable in the nude down there. I'm a history major, remember! I know your society doesn't have qualms with nakedness!" Upstairs, something thumped. "Oh, shush, Claire! Obviously you're okay with it! And I don't really mind either. You should get her a bathing suit top while you're up there though, Claire!" Serah returned from the stove graciously with another omelet in tow.

"Thank you," Fang took it gratefully and gave the girl a smile.

"I'm going to get dressed!"


	5. Chapter 5

When she'd finished her second omelet, Fang waited politely at the bottom of the stairs until Lightning waved her up, handing her the biggest bikini top she owned, a size too big one that Serah had once bought her.

Fang changed in the bathroom and folded up her clothes after, coming out to a wave of Lightning's downstairs. She glanced back at Fang. Fang did her best not to stare back, but utterly lost control at the sight of a silver stud piercing the tender skin of Lightning's belly button. "It fits alright?"

It took Fang a half a minute to realize Lightning had spoken and another ten seconds to recognize she was supposed to respond. "Uhh... "

Lightning arched a questioning eyebrow.

Fang adjusted the strap to distract herself. "Is it just me, or is it weird that Cocoonians wear their underwear to swim?"

Lightning gave her a look, but Fang merely shook her head.

"Serah's went on downstairs already. Come on."

They hurried down on after Serah, down the halls and towards the center of the apartment complex where Lightning led her through some foggy glass doors into the pool room, which was a great indoor pool with a small carved portal in the middle of it, the passage connecting the indoor pool outside to the one in the courtyard. Lightning and Fang started after Serah near the edge of the empty pool, who started talking without looking as they approached. "They said the heater's temporarily broken, so looks like no one else will disturb us either."

"Wusses."

Serah grinned and turned to them, then stopped. She gaped. "Holy moogle ass, Fang!" In a flash, she'd darted over and stood directly in front of the older Pulsian. Serah blinked, eyes tracing the fine lines of her stomach and flawless curves. "Wow…" Serah admired, "No wonder you were driven gay, Claire!" Lightning sighed, lifting a tired hand to her forehead. Serah was mesmerized. She reached out for Fang, ever so curious, eyes lifting to Fang's face. "Can I…?"

Fang chuckled. Serah took it as the go-ahead to proceed and went to touch Fang's ribs.

"Serah!" Lightning slapped her wrist away. "Cut that out. She's not a petting zoo."

"But she's beautiful, Claire! You're beautiful, Fang."

Fang grinned, amused. "Thanks, Serah."

"Do they _all _look like you?" Serah inquired excitedly.

"Pretty much."

"Wow," Serah breathed in a hushed whisper, "I could totally go gay over you. Are all Yuns as fully bosom'ed as you? Do you have any with a sorta boyish cuteness?"

Lightning stood mortified. "My ears are burning."

"Oh, shush, Claire. You get to enjoy this every other night." Lightning choked. "So, Fang, is boob size indicative of your penis, or was it you who lured Claire into liking big jugs— eiigh!"

Fang looked to Lightning in surprise as Serah splashed into the water. Lightning shrugged. "Oops."

Serah came sputtering up. "Claire!"

"How's the water?"

Serah glared at her indignantly, then looked to Fang. "We'll talk about it later."

Fang offered her a smile and joined into the pool with Serah where she watched Lightning set their towels and cell phones down on the table. She tried not to stare too much, but her eyes were drawn to her, so barely clothed in that small, pink bikini that matched her hair. She had a body fit to be a Yun, and Fang would be lying if she said she hadn't thought it before. Nearby, Serah splashed up and slicked her hair back out of her eyes. She caught Fang watching Lightning and grinned, who looked away guilty as Serah paddled over. "We should play a game. Did you bring anything, Claire?"

Lightning brought back a ziggle ball from the towels' stack and tossed the thing into the pool. Fang blinked as the little thing zoomed off under water and quickly out of sight. "Does Fang know how to play?"

"What're we doing?"

Serah chuckled, "The goal is to have the ziggle in your possession for the longest. You've gotta find and catch it in the water first, then hold onto it for as long as possible while Claire and I try to get it from you. The ziggle has a print-sensor that lets it know who's carrying it and a timer for how long, so you don't need to worry about counting as long as it's in your hand. It'll accumulate points up to ten minutes— or however long you set it— and the first person to reach the limit of possession wins."

"Okay," Fang nodded, eyes scanning the clear water as Lightning eased into the water. "Define 'get it from you,'"

"Water's harder to wrestle in," Serah's eyes sparkled, "And usually you won't get hurt, unless someone rams you into the wall, I suppose, but it's just a friendly game. I imagine Claire chose it 'cuz she wants your hands on her body."

Lightning rolled her eyes and dove under once, coming up a moment later to slick back her wet hair as well. She started roaming the opposite end of the pool. Fang thought her beautiful. More concerned with watching Lightning than playing the game, Fang would've missed it if the ziggle had zoomed past her.

A few minutes later, after several ducks under from Serah and some feigned scanning of the surface from Lightning, Fang realized that Lightning wasn't really looking either, about the same time a sputtering Serah surged to the surface. "Claire! You sneak!" Serah dove for her— and missed. "Fang, get her! She's got the ziggle!"

Fang started after Lightning too then, who grinned cockily until they cornered her. Lightning ducked under the water in attempt to swim past, but Fang grabbed her from above and pulled her up. "Oh, no you don't." Fang trapped her to her body, secure arm laced around her stomach. "Get her, Serah!"

Lightning squirmed in Fang's grasp, casting Serah an arrogant smile as she kicked at her sister to keep her away. "Five minutes 'en counting."

"Get her legs, Fang!" Serah squeaked, trying to wriggle a way inside her defenses. Fang laced a muscular leg over both of Lightning's, trapping the kickers in place.

"Eden, Fang," Lightning strained against the full-body hold, "What're you, made of steel?"

Fang grinned. "Yun strength."

Serah ducked in and slipped the slick ziggle from her fingers. "Great, Fang! Now just hold her like that!" Serah darted away in the water, exiting out the small slip that led to the outdoor pool.

Fang released her then to Lightning's half-turn in the water and gave her the smallest, appreciative little quirk. Fang assumed, most likely, it was for helping Serah get the ziggle, but it made her heart soar nonetheless, to receive that approval of the girl she'd been smitten with since first becoming friends six months ago. As Lightning swam off after her sister, it's all Fang could think about, to be happy in this unexpected family setting pure chance had slipped her into.

Fang started after Lightning, but Serah unexpectedly popped through the entrance just then. Looking back over her shoulder at Lightning, she bumped right into Fang and squeaked. "I'll take that," Fang slipped the ziggle from her surprised grip and grinned, holding the ziggle out of reach as Serah dove for it. Chuckling, Fang started swimming off to the middle of the pool, where Serah caught up with her and jumped on her back.

Fang dipped under with the initial addition of weight, but came back up with a few powerful kicks. Serah squealed in fear as Fang gripped her shoulders above her and, with a powerful thrust, Fang pulled Serah entirely from her back and crashed the little one onto the water in front of her. Serah came up coughing, then squeaked in delight. "You're so strong, Fang!"

"And gonna pay for that," Lightning added from behind, splash echoing seconds before arms grabbed around her legs. Fang had barely a moment to draw a breath in before she was flipped in what became an awkward summersault underwater. Fang righted and breached the water's surface to immediately have her wrist gripped, smooth ziggle pinched from her grip and popped into Lightning's, who started away with it at once.

She didn't get far before Fang had her by the arm. The ziggle popped from her fingers with a _squish_as Lightning turned to bat Fang off. Fang would have none of that and ducked down to pop Lightning up and over like she'd done Serah. Lightning gripped her shoulders instead and pushed her further down, where Fang grabbed her legs and tugged Lightning under with her, starting an underwater wrestling match that had the two splashing about the water in a frenzy.

An amused Serah slipped by unnoticed as the girls fought. Crossing to the opposite end of the pool, she leaned back to the side to watch, self-satisfied smirk played delightedly across her lips.

In direct hand-to-hand combat, Fang was stronger and more skilled in fighting. Lightning might've had more of a chance if she could've got some distance between them, but as it was, Fang dominated the fight, even when she tried to be sneaky. In a matter of minutes, Lightning found herself somehow back-strapped across Fang's floating knee, both wrists and ankles gripped in an arc below it so that she was trapped, utterly unable to break the hold. They bobbed in the water with Fang's powerful, one-legged kicks that kept them afloat.

"I can't keep this up forever, you know. We're bothgonna go under if you keep struggling like that."

"How'd you even pin me like this?" Lightning strained, arching to see the way in which she was caught. "When did this happen?"

Fang chuckled and released her, where Lightning groaned as she straightened, shoulders twitching from their held position. "It's just adapting a fight style to the conditions."

"Be nice to know a fight style _to _adapt," Lightning rubbed the back of her sore shoulders.

"You don't know any?" Fang asked, surprise evident.

Lightning grimaced. "I wanted to go to military school upon graduation, but... didn't get that far."

A beeping erupted from somewhere behind her then, causing Lightning and Fang to both turn to it, where Serah grinningly held out the ziggle. "I win."

"Sneaky," Fang congratulated, just beginning to learn the tricks of these Farron girls.

They moved on to other games, including a peculiar Waterball sport that involved a beach ball and two Farrons siding against Fang, who had no idea how to play in the first place. Fang eventually stole Serah onto her team well into the game when the pink-haired sisters continued to dominate with their speed. Lightning proved a worthy opponent on her own, but two people served too great an advantage, ringing out a win for Fang and Serah with some sportly last plays.

Lightning started swimming laps then, with Fang springboarding Serah from her shoulders to the air for a time until Serah tiredly crawled out of the pool and splayed sleepily over the tile. As if on measured cue, Lightning looked up and found her there. She clambered on out of the pool after her and grabbed up Serah's towel on her way. "Serah? Ready to go?"

"Ohh, I'm so tiiiired," Serah moaned, exaggerating, "Carry me, Claire."

Without pause or the slightest hitch to her step, Lightning knelt next to her and scooped Serah up into her arms with the tenderest of care. Serah flopped limply, giving Lightning a small wink as she did so as to keep her sister from worrying. "I think I need some HC to feel betterrr." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Is she okay? What's H and C?"

Serah pinched Lightning discreetly to play along. Lightning sighed. "Let's just get her up to the apartment. She does this sometimes; just needs to lie down." Utterly unable to hide her guilty smiling, Serah hid her face curled to Lightning, who hoisted Serah up and waved Fang over to grab their stuff.

Fang ran on ahead so Lightning could maneuver a grinning Serah through the door and up the stairs. She gave another voice code and waited for the door to unlock. "Remind me to add you later to that," Lightning nodded to the code outside the stairwell. She reached her door at the end of the hall and pressed her thumb to the pad. Fang held the door for her, where Lightning entered to situate Serah half-sprawled on the couch.

Boxers soaked and waterlogged, Fang winced at the dripping she tailed on the furnished wooden floor. "I'm gonna change."

"'Kay." Lightning knelt in front of the sofa while Fang disappeared to clothe herself more. Lightning gave Serah a look. "She's not going to watch, you know."

"She will!" Serah insisted, "Just— distract her with something. Cuddle with her! Or get her food! I bet she's hungry again…"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "She's not a dog, Serah."

Serah scoffed. "Like you wouldn't have her trained."

Lightning offered a small smile. "Is that how you picture me in a relationship? The top?"

"Like you wouldn't be!" Lightning poked her side, making Serah giggle-squeal and squirm to avoid her. Fang appeared behind them then, half-dressed once more in jeans and Lightning's too-small, vesty zip-up.

"Shh now," Lightning quieted. "Fang," Lightning summoned, "Can you watch her for a moment?"

"Sure," Fang volunteered, starting over to them.

"See?" Serah giggled quietly, whispering. "Is this why you never brought lovers over? I already know."

"Play dead," Lightning ordered, standing to rub a hand back through her hair. She glanced at Fang, all seriousness restored. "Here," Fang obediently sat beside the younger Farron, who faced into the sofa cushions. "I'll be right back." Lightning disappeared behind the sofa.

Seeing Serah shifting, Fang pulled a pillow from the recliner. "You okay, Little Farron?" Fang gently lifted her shoulder to insert the pillow, "Here," instead of pushing it under like she'd intended, Serah scooted back, crushing the pillow to Fang's leg, where she curled up and released a soft, mumble that Fang didn't catch. "What was that, Serah?"

"If only someone turned on my History Channel!"

The tv flicked to life in a flash that startled Fang. At the same moment, little arms wrapped around her waist as a small body pulled into her lap, sneaky girl curling into her shoulder as her head turned to the television, face lit with glee and no trembling weakness at all.

"Hey!" Fang protested.

"Oh, please Fang!" Serah begged, already situating across her lap and leaning to her. "I know you'll like it!"

"No! Television is for the lazy and inept." Serah's eyes widened to large, pleading little saucers. Fang scowled. "I should stand up and drop you."

"But you wooon't?"

Fang looked away from the puppy face. "One hour tops."

"Yay!_" _Serah gripped her around the neck happily. "You're the best, Fang!"

Fang grumbled. "You're lucky I like your sister."

Serah rested back against her, snuggling. "Brownie points earned. I'm sure she'll reward you for being nice to me tonight." Fang stiffened. "Hey," Serah warned, reading it in her eyes. "Watch it."

"Here, Fang," Lightning sat beside Fang with an open bag of peanuts. Fang's scowl abstracted from the television to the pretty little bag.

"Ooh," Fang reached for a small handful, then made a face upon munching a few. "No salt?"

"Serah likes organic better."

"What's the point?" Fang grumbled, still taking from the bag regardless.

"Here we go!" Serah pivoted excitedly, eyes on screen.

"The city of Pradda…" the announcer started on the television.

"Hmph," Fang grumbled, "It's a Collective, not a city."

Serah grinned. "Gonna be one of thosewatchers, huh?"

The hour didn't take long to pass, though her peanuts disappeared within the first ten. Fang spent most of the time conversing with the sisters instead of watching the screen, but for those few occasions when Serah would demand her attention over to it, where Fang would ultimately scoff and correct another historical error with a sidelong complaint of Cocoon's poor historical accounting. Even when she did this, it only delighted Serah more, who'd apparently seen this episode before— which boggled Fang as to why she'd waste her time _twice_— and eagerly inquired the Gran Pulse— the real— explanation for comparison purposes, where she then plotted to write a paper in her spare time on school vacation.

Fang shook her head of it all, but once glance to Lightning showed her faux-partner pleased with that gentle, partial smile that only just quirked her lips. Fang found it beautiful. Serah eventually wore out and leaned under the crook of Fang's neck, where she fell asleep in moments. Lightning touched her sister's head fondly, gently running her fingers through Serah's damp, lace hair.

"She's fond of you," Lightning spoke softly, riveting Fang to the sight of those lips on that face, with eyes that mirrored something deeply wistful. "I mean, she's friendly to almost everyone, but… she's getting along with you well."

"Think so?" Fang scratched at the back of her head where the hair was still moist.

"Yeah," Fang couldn't read it, but there was a deep yearning for something in Lightning's eyes there. Fang felt a painful ache in her gut at that, wishing Lightning would look for her that way.

"Well," Fang smiled softly, careful not to jar Serah too much, "Good thing, then, since I'm here for the month."

"Yeah…" Lightning repeated, eyes trained on Serah. Fang wondered if she heard her. It took a few seconds for Lightning to blink out of it before her eyes lifted once more to Fang. She broke out of it. "You hungry, Fang?" Lightning stood. Fang's hyper metabolism betrayed her at the mention of food. "I'll make some dinner."

"You can cook?" She must've sounded too hopeful, because Lightning quirked an eyebrow in turn.

"You sound surprised."

Fang grinned. "Pleasantly so, if you prove me wrong."

"Alright, Fang," Lightning agreed, "You sit there and watch television; I'll make dinner."

"What? Hey!" Fang started to move, but remembered Serah in her lap then.

Lightning eyes shone in amusement. "Be a good Yun now, dear." She disappeared over to the kitchen.

Fang considered the patheticism of actually enjoying hearing that, but decided against it. She rumbled instead, accidentally causing Serah to shift, "Mmm," Serah cuddled, mumbling, "So warrrm…" Serah's eyes cracked to blink, finding Fang's breasts in the undersized pink zip up. "Whoa, Claire. When did you get implants?" Serah poked at her chest, eyes lifting to Fang's face, which took a moment to register as _not Lightning. _"AGHH!" Serah frighted and toppled off Fang's lap.

"Serah!" Fang startled, reaching to catch her a moment too late where she fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oww," Serah rubbed her head coming up. She gave Fang a disgruntled look. "Your jugs knocked me off my seat."

Fang offered her a smile. "I didn't tell you to touch them, straight girl."

"I thought you were Claire." Serah grumbled, picking up to her feet.

"That makes it better?" Fang chuckled.

"Besides," Serah dusted herself off, "Who said I was straight?"

"You're not?"

"Fang, smack her," Lightning ordered, "Reverse the brain damage you just gave her."

Serah rolled her eyes, "Claire lives on double standards."

"Well, it's a sister's job to protect and all."

"Last time I checked, protective wasn't synonymous with _overbearing._" Serah grumbled. "Is Claire making dinner?"

"It'll be ready in twenty." Lightning filled in.

Serah grinned, looking to Fang hopefully. "Twenty more minutes tv time?"

"Where's the gym in this place?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark by the time Serah pulled out her unfold-able datapad computer, Plyuter, to scan the web. Fang, well-salted now, stood at the window and peeked out, checking the status of their crowd down below, which had thankfully dwindled down to none, save a car in the street she suspected of blending. Lightning dried the last of the dishes at the counter, diligently keeping the house spotless.

"Where do you think you might try next, Claire? Do you want me to keep looking for catering jobs?"

Lightning paused at the sink. She'd been dreading the background thought of this conversation for most of the day now; she'd hoped Serah would simply forget it until she could hurry out Monday, but… _shoulda known better._

"They're offering construction work in Calvin, that's not far in Eden. You think you'd be good for some of that? No degree required."

Fang glanced over from the window, seeing Lightning's lowered head. "That's not necessary, Serah. You don't have to job search for me."

"Why? You already have something lined up?" Serah scoffed. "Stop being so damn proud, Claire. You can accept help once in a while. Now c'mere, you can look at this too, see what you like."

Lightning closed her eyes tiredly, headache already starting from the argument she knew would ensue. "I'm staying on with PSICOM."

Lightning grimaced, practically hearing Serah's jaw drop. "You're _what_? No you're not, Claire!"

"Dysley's been fired and new bosses are coming in. Two of them, to check each other. It's diff— "

"I don't give a shit who's new and going in there!" Serah objected, "You're not going back!"

"Serah— "

"They sexually abused you for Maker-knows how many months 'cuz you sure as hell won't tell anybody, put you through the ringer from one of the big bosses, who almost killed your child, _and _force you and Fang to the spotlight of the public revelation about your child! Don't 'Serah,' me, Claire! You're not going back there!"

Knowing Lightning wouldn't even want a friend to see or hear her shame like this, Fang made her way quietly up the stairs to give the sisters their privacy.

"They're the only place I can get enough to keep us running like this." Lightning tried to answer evenly, but Serah's hype had picked up.

"We don't _need _to be kept running like this when it's costing you your dignity! Maker forbid, there's probably other instances of abuse you've kept quiet about too! The only damn redemption I see is Fang, otherwise I wouldn't know how the hell you put up with it!"

"They're funding your schooling too," Lightning reminded, grip on the plate increasingly tightening. She worked against the twitch in her jaw. "I'm not handing over your chance at an education because a pervert at the workplace made my job uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Serah was near tears. "He sexually assaulted you, taking advantage in the worst way because of his position of power! And you _let _him! I'm _appalled_ to have been the reason you stay'd there in those conditions! I _rather _live in squalor!"

"It's not your choice!" Lightning snapped, turning on her as well. Her eyes burned with fury and regret, glistening in the sorrow Serah could never understand. She was too good, and Lightning, already stained. Lightning would never let it happen to Serah, not while she breathed. And if she had to suffer for it, it was the least of which she owed her little sister. It was something Serah, in all her goodness, would never accept and thus the core of the problem between them.

The plate between Lightning's fingers broke and fell to the floor with a forgotten clatter. "Dysley's gone. Whatever I endured was worth it, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant sustaining your education. You're smart and you're better than all of Cocoon. You're not going to degrade to a job like mine. Not ever. I'll make sure of it, taking whatever way I can." Lightning turned from her, jaw clicking with every twitch. "Now go to your room."

It was quiet for a moment, likely wherein Serah debated saying something or not, but ultimately, her footsteps padded away without another word. Lightning closed her eyes in relief. She knew how Serah felt about it and would scream at her; she was just glad to have avoided that this night. Lightning waited for the door to slam before she allowed herself to breathe and rubbed at her temples, exhausted.

She settled there for a few minutes before opening the cupboard for some Kielal. Popping two of the powerful pills, she waited two minutes before the pounding at her temples subsided. Lightning bent to pick up the broken pieces of the plate and discarded them to the incinerator, destroying all evidence of the fight.

She remembered then and sighed softly, looking up to the lofted officeroom for a sign of her and found nothing. Knowing she must've relocated to her room, Lightning started up the stairs quietly.

She reached the landing of her office space and continued past to the door on her left, room above the kitchen that was slightly ajar. Fang stood inside at the far end in her bedroom, digital photo frame held frozen on a particular frame Lightning couldn't see. "Fang,"

Fang glanced back over her shoulder, quickly putting the digital picture rotator back on the desk as she registered Lightning. "Hey, Light..."

"Sorry you had to hear that."

"Sibling fights," Fang tried to pass off, relieve the tension she could feel practically leaking through the room. "It happens."

"Yeah," Lightning shifted, blatantly uncomfortable with the subject. "Are you still going to Vanille's tonight? I can give you a ride if you need."

"That's okay, Light," Fang waved off, "I can make it myself, no trouble. I might stay there the night and get back tomorrow evening, if that's okay. Just get everything settled with Sky and Van tomorrow."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Fang confirmed, "Thanks for the offer."

"Okay," Lightning breathed softly, a little relieved to have her space tonight. She stepped aside the door for Fang. "And, ahh… thanks for playing along with Serah today, Fang. It's good to see her relatively okay with how the next month will be going."

"It was my pleasure, Light." Fang said and meant it, "She's a good kid." Fang paused at the door, concerned eyes on Lightning. She wanted to offer more comfort than that, craved touching her and trying to make it better for her. If only she could soothe her without being invasive… "Take care of yourself, Light."

"You too," Lightning bade, leaning against the door frame.

Fang left her and headed down the stairs. She hesitated in the middle of the room, glancing to Serah's door uncertainly. She cleared her throat a little and spoke instead of shouted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Little Farron."

"Fang!" There was a rustling behind the door before it popped open with Serah launching out at her, arms circling around the older woman at the middle as she buried her face in Fang's chest. "Please come back, okay?" Serah mumbled through the fabric of Lightning's shirt. "She'll never say it, but she needs you. You're all she's got that's hers." A painful stab went through Fang's gut. "Don't leave her," Serah begged, voice trembling. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Serah." Fang vowed. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay," Serah squeezed her, wiping her eyes as she pulled back from Fang. "Okay,"

Unable to make out the words from the loft, Lightning's heart jerked at the tenderness in which Fang handled Serah, who'd already established a bond so close… Lightning's throat tightened. She'd always wanted that intimacy with Serah without the blinding agony of their animosity. How was Fang managing that without a hitch, barely even knowing Serah?

Stitch caught in her chest, Lightning turned back into her room to be alone once more.

**XXX**

"Ahhh!"

Fang wheezed as the flying projectile crashed down squarely on her stomach and momentarily put her out of breath. When she could breathe again, she drew in a breath anxiously and groaned. "Vanilllle, ughh."

"I didn't throw myself!" Vanille protested, sending a nasty glare to the Yun grinning confidently against the doorframe. Her hands were on Fang's stomach then, massaging into the flesh. "Are your immaculate abdominals still flawlessly flexible?" Fang flexed. Vanille giggled, then glanced back to Sky. "She's alright!"

"It'd be an insult to the Yun name if she wasn't. Undone by a peppy little Dia."

"Hey! You trying to say something?" Sky smiled fondly at her shorter girlfriend. Vanille crossed her arms stubbornly and _hmph_'ed. "Arrogant Yuns…"

Sky's eyes twinkled as she separated from the doorframe. "So where've you been, hunter? Van and I were looking to visit Gran Pulse yesterday, wanted to take you with us. You haven't visited your parents in awhile."

"Yeahh," Fang idly stroked the back of Vanille's bare shoulder, often revealed in the more traditional outfits she continued to wear into Cocoon, which held a distinct lack of clothing, more than Cocoon usually liked to show. Gran Pulse had adopted _some _of Cocoon's more practical styles for fighting, but as a whole, they were still much more comfortable in less than more. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you?" Sky's eyes darted to the beige-pinkish top on the dresser Fang had stripped of last night. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that hers?"

"Yeah, it is," Fang answered calmly, sitting up carefully with Vanille to let the girl over on the bed a little. "I actually have something to tell you both." Sky lifted an eyebrow. "I've gotta go away for a little bit. Maybe a month or so. I'm temporarily moving in with Lightning."

"Vanille, scoot left some more,"

"What?" Vanille blinked, "Why?"

Sky lunged, catching an expectant Fang on the bed, who rolled with Sky to avoid accidentally smacking Vanille. They hit the floor with a thump, where Sky fought to pin her.

"Hey!" Vanille squeaked, coming around the bed to the wrestling girls on the floor. "Sky!" then Sky was flipped, and a boxer-bra clad Fang topped her for the pin. "Fang!" Vanille tried darting in, but Sky just rolled Fang again, bringing them to a locked standstill on their sides. Sky sweated as her drawn fist shook, held back at the arm by Fang's steel grip.

"Just. One. Hitt," Sky groaned, fighting Fang's great strength for it. "Get your head straight."

Sky's arm quivered, letting Fang shove with a tremendous burst of strength that brought the quivering muscle back crumpling, long enough for Fang to lift from the floor and wallop her jaw a good one. Her victory was short, though, where Sky headbutted her, nearly cracking both their skulls.

"Awwglhh."

Vanille groaned, hands lifting to her face as she fell back to the bed in exasperation. "You two are beyond hope." She turned her head to watch and winced to see Sky get in a crippling gut-shot that had Fang wheezing. Fang shoved her off and cringed, taking a moment too long to press the attack where Sky grabbed her and tossed Fang to the wall. Fang swung and landed another blow to the head, rushing Sky to bring them right back to the ground again, where Fang started pinning her flame in a lucrative position, thighs locking over Sky's, pinning her hands over her head with only one of her own, she was so strong. _Hmm, _Vanille took in their positioning. _That's actually not half-bad…_

"You lose," Fang jabbed her stomach once, hard, making Sky bark. "Say it."

"No," Sky snarled, biting up at Fang. She bucked, trying to get Fang off.

"Are _those _the moves you use on Vanille?" Fang chuckled, "Is that what's getting her hot over there?"

"Fang!" Vanille went scarlet instantly, cheeks flushing to match her hair. Fang grinned at her. Vanille buried her face in Fang's pillow. "Stupid Yun senses," Vanille mumbled frustratedly through the cloth.

"Gross, Van." Sky growled at Fang above her. "You wanna get off me now?"

"Your flame likes it." Fang rolled off her, letting Sky pick up to her feet.

"My flame's gonna get a spanking for her kinky interests like that."

"Eip!" Vanille peeped as the bed shifted at Sky's added weight. Sky clambered over to her and touched her back. Vanille instinctively curled in towards her, hiding her flushed face in Sky's shoulder so Sky could continue stroking her.

"You don't even have to be my flame to get me in trouble, Fang." Fang smiled, a small quirk Vanille missed with her face buried in Sky's shoulder.

"So tell us, hunter," Sky idly massaged Vanille's back with a hand, soothing her fingers in deep-tissue to the skin. Her eyes roved down as her hand dropped down Vanille's back "What _titillating as_pect," she pinched Vanille's ass, making the little one squeak and arch her tribal-clad pink breasts flush to Sky's tank, "seduces you to this wanton Cocoon hussy." Sky's hand dipped further then, snaking to the bottom edge of Vanille's skirt, where it drifted up to caress the rounded globe of her ass.

"Skyyy," Vanille whined, arching her hips towards her to get away as Sky's fingers traced the inside curve of her bare ass. She twitched. Fang was right behind her, probably seeing everything.

"Is she a dirty girl?" Sky's eyes lifted to Fang with blatant challenge. It was a callous tactic, feeling up Vanille there while asking her about Lightning, but Fang had expected Sky's justified anger at the news. It wouldn't keep Fang from her, but Sky likely didn't know what else she could do, other than attempt to show Fang how stupid she was being when they had Gran Pulse girls like Vanille around.

It stung to that affect. "I need a drink." Fang crossed her bedroom to let herself out.

Sky sighed, releasing Vanille, who looked to her with clouded, injured eyes. "Sky…" Kissing her atop the forehead once, she whispered an apology and picked up off the bed after Fang, who'd plucked a random bottle from the fridge.

"Fang," Fang tilted the bottle back, taking a long draught from the bottle. She made quite the spectacle of it, there in her bra-boxer lingerie. "I'm sorry. That was low."

Fang took a few seconds finishing out the calming chug of liquor. "No kidding."

Sky's jaw twitched, eyes averting from Fang. "I don't like seeing you hung up over… her."

"_Her _name's Lightning," Fang took another long drink.

Sky winced. "Look, Fang," she grimaced, "if you like her— Lightning— that much, I'll get used to it, support you, whatever,"

"Are you my bra now?"

"Hey, trying to apologize here, asshole," Sky gruffed, earning a half-cold, amused smirk. "I'm sorry with Vanille, right? It was stupid. If you really wanna throw away your heritage, cause upheaval in the clan, and go chasing some weakling Cocoon hus— " Vanille cleared her throat loudly from somewhere near the hall, "—girl," Sky edited, "You know I got your back."

Fang sighed, lowering the bottle. "You gonna stop being a dick about it?"

"As much as humanly possible," Sky swore. "…I'm sorry, Fang. For Lightning too."

Fang swallowed back a fresh gulp, giving a little wave for Vanille to come over, who hurriedly rushed to Fang from the doorframe and hugged her from the side. "I didn't even tell her to say it."

"No?" Vanille shook her head, clutching Fang before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Fang's cheek. Her eyes were cloudy, misted with a shiny gleam of building tears. "Hey," Fang reprimanded lightly, "No waterworks. We're all okay here." Fang's gaze met with Sky. "No hard feelings." Sky seemed relieved.

"But shouldn't— "

"Hey," Fang gave her a little squeeze back around the arms. "Hotshot's already apologized, which is like moving glaciers for her." Sky scoffed. Vanille still seemed protesty. Fang urged her to Sky. "Go on, kiss and makeup."

"But— " Sky's lips crushed to hers, where Vanille momentarily forgot everything before she glanced to Fang halfway through the kiss, who gave Vanille a small, reassuring smile that finally had the little one relaxing again. Sky was looking too, and smiled. Vanille knew that look of Fang's, and her ex really had settled back again, despite Sky's ditch-attempt squabble with her. Enjoying the rest of the kiss with her Yun, Vanille relaxed back into Sky's embrace when the taller woman pulled away.

"So," Fang nodded to Sky easily, polishing off the rest of the liquor bottle before Vanile could swipe it from her. She found the bottle empty and looked to Fang with a pout, who seemed completely unbothered. "You mentioned a little visit to Gran Pulse?"


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Lightning called out, eyes never wavering from the _GC-Wants-You _electronic spring issue. Her bedroom door opened softly, revealing Serah with a steaming plate of potatoes, skinless Metho ribs, and some greens at the side.

"Claire… " Serah stood there awkwardly in the doorway. "I made you dinner…"

Lightning looked away from her virtual-reading scan then, "I said you could come in," Lightning bit off, and it came out unerringly harsh the way she never intended towards her sister. Serah winced, eyes casting down to the floor. She took a few steps inward and delicately placed the plate on Lightning's dresser, who'd averted her eyes again to the floating-words projected to the air.

Serah bit her lower lip hard enough to swell, hating these all-too-familiar broken moments she regularly shared with Lightning. It'd been like this all day; Serah hated it. "Sis," Lightning's jaw tightened, steeling herself for another squabble over the job. "I'm sorry," Serah finally breathed. "For starting the conflict yesterday and keeping it between us like this."

Lightning knew better than to relax right yet. She was sorry too, but that didn't mean their opinions had changed in any way. Serah could start in about the job even yet. "I hate it when we're like this," Lightning silently agreed. "You… you can't expect me to be happy about it when I know this stuff is going on," which was the precise reason why Lightning didn't share these things,"but I didn't mean to yell at you. I know how you are and I know you won't give up my chance, so… I just want you to know I appreciate it. Even when I wanna break a brick over your stubborn head, it's only 'cause I hate seeing you taking shit because of me. I really, really hate that, Claire."

"That's how it is," Lightning affirmed, not wanting this to steer into another argument. "I'll do anything if it means giving you a shot."

"Do you know how scary that is to hear?" Serah shivered uncomfortably. Lightning's protective tendencies aside, her sister's freakishly scary martyring for her never ceased to frighten her. Serah didn't want to know how far she'd go, and this last episode of it had been a terrifying measure of it. "I'm scaredfor you, Claire."

"You don't need to be."

Serah swallowed back the protest that'd only bring about another fight. Her eyes watered. "Okay. I'm… I'm gonna go downstairs to get your water I forgot. I'm— I'll be right back."

"Serah," Serah went ridged on the spot. When Lightning looked at her, she was haunted by the determination in those eyes. "I love you."

Serah's eyes gleamed. "I love you too, Claire."

"Hey," Lightning tossed aside the pocketbook to bounce softly on the bed. Immediately, Serah felt Lightning's arms wrapped around her frail body, pressing her to her sister's strong one, "Please don't cry," Lightning's voice was softer this time, made vulnerable in light of Serah's near-tears. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Claire," Serah sniffled, eyes buried in Lightning's warm shoulder. Each and every sacrifice Lightning had made and endured for her flashed through Serah's mind like an unending nightmare, cycling through like a bad film reel she couldn't turn off. Lightning had given so much up for her, to build back their lives, ever since that ill-fated day. It crushedSerah inside, to know the exact reason for the problem between them, and be utterly unable to sway Lightning's mind from it.

Thus the only thing Serah could manage was to understand the burden of Lightning's eternal guilt that locked her in this vicious cycle, and to keep them from these arguments as much as her heart could bear. It was something that weighed increasingly heavy upon her with each and every sacrifice Lightning made. Serah ached. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Shh," Lightning quieted, holding her sister to her, "As long as I still have you, that's all that matters. I'm content."

cringed harshly; it was a cruel irony with which Lightning functioned from. Serah wondered if Lightning had felt anything ever more since sometimes.

There was a pounding at the door down below then, followed by a muffled shout through the wood. "Lightning?"

Lightning pulled back from Serah with a reassuring stroke. "I'll get it. You okay?"

"Yeah," Serah rubbed at her eyes, "I'll be down in a minute."

Lightning kissed her forehead softly with a tenderness that existed only for Serah. Striding past her sister, she called out to the security system installed on the apartment. "Identify Yun Fang, allow." The computer took a half of a second to process before the lock of the door clicked as Lightning reached the end of the stairs. "Come in, Fang."

From the hallway, Fang tentatively pushed open the door to find Lightning greeting her from the middle of the room. "Hey, Light," Fang greeted, then startled in surprise when Lightning didn't stop and proceeded to hug her briefly.

"Serah's in a tender mood," Lightning warned, whispering her hot breath onto Fang's far ear. Lightning pulled back just as quickly, almost leaving Fang numb with her momentary proximity. "Is that your only bag?" Lightning asked, eyes on the duffle strapped sideways across her back.

Fang shrugged. "I pack light."

"Fang?" Serah's rustling from the loft echoed padded footsteps upon the stairs swiftly. "Fang! I'm glad you're here!" Lightning stepped aside in time for Serah to bulldoze past, almost knocking the Yun over with her speed as she hugged her. "You're back!"

"Did you doubt me that much?" Fang joked lightly, arms wrapping around her in turn warmly to rub her back once.

"I'm glad," Serah repeated, drawing in a long breath before she pulled away. Fang offered her a warm smile. "Are you hungry?" Serah asked anxiously.

"I just ate," Fang declined politely.

"Is that really stopping you?" Serah shook her head, grinning knowingly. "And don't think I failed to notice that you didn't really answer my question! We have Metho ribs tonight; I'll make you a plate."

"But— " Serah had already zipped off to the kitchen counter to prepare another meal.

Fang looked to Lightning helplessly, who shrugged. "She doesn't take refusals well."

"Do you like salt, Fang?" Serah called over, seasoning the individual piles of food.

"… I think I love your sister, Light."

Lightning's eyes gleamed faintly. "She'd be happy to hear that."

"Claire, what're you doing? Take her stuff upstairs!" Lightning broke of it and glanced to Fang, who shook her head.

"Nah, Serah, I'm a couch girl. I'll be fine settling here." Fang started lowering her stuff to the spot, but Serah gawked.

"I'm not four, guys. I know you sleep together." Serah rolled her eyes at the stove.

"Ahh," Fang rubbed the back of her neck idly, "But I— "

"But what?" Serah interrupted, protesting. "I'll blast music when you do it so you don't have to be so quiet anymore. You're not gonna sleep on a back-stiffening sofa while Claire's right upstairs. That's ridiculous, even for Claire." Lightning's brow furrowed.

"Serah— "

"No, don't even start, Claire." Serah shut down. "Fang's not gonna sleep downstairs on account of modesty for me. There's not even a need to sacrifice this time, so put your martyr complex away with this." Serah softened then, stilling in preparation, perhaps afraid that'd been too harsh. She didn't want to bring back that awful fight again. "Please."

Lightning sighed. She didn't say anything back, but looked to Fang then, and waved her over. "Come on. We'll get you settled in my room."

Serah smiled at the sink.

Fang followed Lightning upstairs, past the small, lofted office and into the forbidden quarters of her bedroom.

Lightning's bedroom opened up a little further. A relatively large room, it extended across the length of the downstairs kitchen to a back door at the far end, presumably where a bathroom had been laid. Lightning's bed sat in the middle of the room with a small bedside stand to the far side and a dresser lining the opposite wall. A small television had been lofted across from the bed, with a double-doored closet sitting on the entry-side wall to Fang's right. The bed was relatively unrumpled and there was no spots of clothing dotting the floor or any other loose trash either.

Lightning turned upon reaching the bed. "Well, here it is. There's still some room in the closet for your clothes, and I'll clean out a couple drawers to stash your other stuff."

"Thanks," Fang closed the door softly behind her, then started again. "You don't really have to do this if it's too much trouble, Light. I can sleep on the couch alright."

"It's okay, Fang. Serah's right. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch for the next month. It really makes more sense that you should be up here anyway. You have to shower and get ready in the morning too." Lightning offered her a hapless shrug of circumstance. "You can put your bag on the bed for the moment; I'll clean you out a few drawers."

"I only need one," Fang told her, not wanting to be a bother in Lightning's space. She took her heavy duffle to the bed and unzipped it while Lightning turned to her dresser.

"Top or bottom?" Fang blinked, glancing over to Lightning to find her facing the dresser.

"Bottom's fine." Fang returned to the duffle, pulling out some neatly folded clothes Vanille had set to packing for her. She was suddenly glad the little one had taken the time to fold them.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Fang." Lightning murmured then. "Above and beyond the call of friendship. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Light. Happy to help."

"You didn't have an issue telling Vanille or Sky?"

"Both of them are like my family," Fang nodded once, rooting through the bag. "They understood. That reminds me though," Finding the little catch, Fang drew out her card-coin slip. "What's the name on your bank account?"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder suspiciously. "Why?"

Fang tried to word carefully, knowing of Lightning's pride. "I'm going to be here for a few weeks, using food, electricity, water— it's only fair if I have to pay my share."

"No." Lightning rejected flat out.

"Light— "

"I won't let you pay for a situation Iasked you to be in," Lightning shook her head, returning to the drawer. "The answer's not changing."

"At least let me pay for my food, Light," Fang insisted, "I eat a lot."

"Could you really eat that much?" Lightning was clearly skeptical.

"Probably around double that you and Serah do." Fang pushed, "It's not charity, Light. My eating habits are expensive, and I don't want to put that on you."

Lightning closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Maybe… sometimes. On rare occasion. And when you do, you're not overpaying into mine and Serah's share."

"Okay," Fang agreed, pocketing the credits card. "That's fair enough."

"The drawer's open for you," Lightning told her after a moment, shifting the last of her things up a few levels. She stood and went to Fang's side as Fang pulled out a collapsed weapon from the duffle. Lightning blinked in surprise at it; what appeared to be a large, pole-separated nun-chucks with two pointy, ornately crafted spearhead ends. "Is that your _Sol_?"

Fang glanced over at her in mild surprise. "Yeah; you know about sacred Yun weapons, Light?"

"Not much," Lightning admitted, admiring the craftsmanship of the metal piece. She'd never seen Fang's weapon unsheathed before. "I collect weapons' magazines." Lightning could practically feel the interwoven braids covering the smooth cyprus pole just by looking at it. At either end of the middle grip space were woven metal laces to keep the leather stitches in place, finished and connected by fine, detachable metal ends that broke off the blade to fold the weapon over when needed. It was a unique mix of Pulse traditional, stylish function and Cocoon technology carefully interspersed throughout the piece. A weapon like that could, and probably had, cost more than Lightning's house. "It's beautiful."

Fang grinned and held it out to her. Lightning looked to her with clouded, doubtful confusion, but Fang just re-emphasized it. "Go on," she encouraged, pressing it to Lightning's fingers. Lightning took it as if holding a cloud, an almost-guilty reverence in her eyes. "I was gifted that from the clan when I turned ten. It's gone through a few upgrades since, as our smith traded a few techniques from a Cocoon crafter, but that's the same weapon I've had for eleven years now, since passing the _Tek_into acknowledged warriorship within the clan."

"It looks new," Lightning half-whispered, as if afraid her voice itself unworthy of touching the weapon.

"It's my _Sol_," Fang chuckled, rather proud of Lightning's respect for the weapon. "I'd sooner die a coward than let my _Sol _stay soiled."

Lightning ran her fingers down the groove of the braids, that unbreakable, flexible leather, a hide from one of the Gran Pulse creatures the clan had killed, undoubtedly. It was still smooth after all this time, unmistakably cared for. "You fight with it?"

"All my life," Fang claimed proudly. "Yuns choose a weapon when we're young. We're trained in more than one, of course, but our _Sol _is the chosen weapon of favor. It's the Yun's responsibility to keep it throughout their life. It's something we're burned with when we die."

"You burn this?"

"Sometimes," Fang had to smile at the incredulity in her voice. "Or our wives may choose to pass it on down to the children after death; sometimes it's too late by then, though, when the children already have a _Sol_." Lightning held it out back to Fang, not wanting to blemish the striking piece with her touch overlong. Fang took it back with a smile. "Do you have a weapon, Light? I know you would've chosen a soldier's life, if circumstance wasn't what it is with Serah."

"I do," Lightning confessed, looking away to the clothes on the bed, "But it's nothing like that. Really pales in comparison."

"Would you show me?"

Lightning glanced back to the closet warily and only hesitated for a second. If anyone would have an appreciation of weaponry, it'd be Fang. Trusting that, Lightning turned for it. "One moment." Going into the closet, Lightning half-climbed the wall by a small step of broken plaster and shifted back a loose ceiling board. She patted out the floor until her fingers rested upon a familiar sheath. Breathing at the touch of a worn leather-wrapped handle. Pulling the weapon from the spot, she tugged down the worn, sheathed blade and pulled the old metal from it, releasing the blade with a little click.

Despite its unuse and clear age, Lightning kept her blade relatively clean as well. Though she didn't permit herself to take it out often but for once every year or so, she cleaned it and oiled every rare occasion it came out. Lightning treasured this blade.

Turning around, still feeling a little foolish for how well-kept and beautiful Fang's weapon was in comparison, Lightning held it out by the hilt for her, which Fang took just as carefully as she'd handled her own. "It was my father's," Lightning spoke softly, "He used to train me when I was younger… said he'd give it to me when I graduated high school to go to Cadet College." Lightning averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at it overlong and show her weakness. "I always meant to have it refurbished and updated, but… " Lightning shook her head. "Maybe after Serah's graduated college."

"She's going for her Scholar's, isn't she?" Fang asked, running her fingers down along the edge of the time-worn blade.

"Yeah," Lightning confirmed, trying not to wince at Fang's _hmm_. A Scholar's degree took six years, essentially allowing highly-paid Cocoonians to venture into Gran Pulse with armed guard for archeological purposes. Lightning would be twenty seven by the time Serah finished, an age that not many drafters looked for in sending out to Pulse when there was a plethora of young twenty-year-olds wanting to be picked up first.

"You know, Yun scholars can travel out to Gran Pulse with Yun guard freely, without a degree. It's a little different of a setup than Cocoon, but Serah seems interested for history and recording's sake, rather than to make gil off of it."

"Too bad she's not a warrior and Yuns don't marry outside of the clan, huh?" Lightning sighed, "I wouldn't want her to be in danger there without knowing she's safe anyway. I'd like to go with her when she does; I'll sign on as a guard to the Scholar troupe she's assigned to. That way, I know she'll be safe."

"Guard duty's not exactly a soldier's adventurous venue."

"It's better than serving tables the rest of my life." Lightning pointed out, taking back the offered gunblade to sheath it again and restore it to its rightful place hidden away.

"Light," Fang cleared her throat, looking to her spear to keep her eyes from betraying her. "You wanna learn to fight, don't you?"

"More than anything," Lightning breathed, then paused, wary that was too much. She quickly tore her eyes from the gunblade; the fanciful notion of it had gone to her head with the sight of it again. "If I had access to University discipline… it's a little different than street fighting."

"I could teach you, Light." Lightning froze on the half-step down. "It's not precisely military, but we're not your street-fighting thugs either. Yun warriors have their own set of discipline, and it's a lot tougher shit than any Cocoon training you'd get."

"You'd… teach me?"

"Sure," Fang volunteered, "I'd be happy to."

If Fang had turned at that moment, she would've seen that undying glow in Lightning's eyes, a hope that'd been squashed for years since the accident. Lightning cringed at her own heart racing. She'd wanted this all her life. Fang's offer was salivating-worthy, to learn to fight from a Yun… but certainly such a thing wouldn't come without a price. "I… I don't have extra gil to pay you," Lightning looked away, trying to beat back that heart-stopping desire she had for the art of fighting.

Fang chuckled, "I don't want your gil."

"What would you want?" Lightning asked before she could stop herself, that warmed yearning pulling at her now.

I want you. "Nothing, Light." Fang shook her head. "You're a friend."

"But… I couldn't just… " Lightning hated her own hesitation. "You've done too much for me already, I can't… I won't take anything more freely from you."

"Lightning," Fang did turn then, seeing Lightning in her inward war for this spark of desire that'd always dwelt within her. It lit Fang's own wellspring of hope. "Most fighter's train all their lives. I think you're adept enough to be a quick learner, but you've gotta start somewhere. Preferably before you're thirty." Fang cocked her a grin. "This is your dream. You can let yourself have a small piece of it." For all her pride, Lightning couldn't refuse this. Fang was right; it was her dream, and the Pulse woman could see it right through her. "Besides," Fang added, "You're letting me stay without rent, remember?"

Grin softening to a smile, Fang rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We can start tomorrow after work, find a quiet place for it and all." Fang turned to return to her luggage bag.

"Fang," Fang paused, glancing back. The soft spot behind Lightning's eyes burned, so that she turned her head down to cover the weakness. "Thank you."

**XXX**

"So Light," Lebreau watched that fine ass saunter away, Fang's natural sway capturing her amber gaze in a trance. _This way, that, this way, that, this way, yumm. _"You slide between those delicious, muscle-heavy, pumpable thighs yet?"

Lightning smacked her arm lightly, picking up another tray of glasses to carry out to the back kitchen. "What? You've been with her a day already! I would've tapped that."

"You'll 'tap' anything, 'Breau."

"That is entirely not true." Lebreau countered, "For example, I wouldn't tap your sister. Or any other children, for that matter."

"I wish I could confidently say she'd be glad to hear that. Now, if you only had the same age restrictions working upwards too..." Lightning lamented, causing Lebreau to smile. "And you can stop smiling. Working up a sixty four year old into his next heart attack is hardly something to grin about."

"You should talk," Lebreau tossed back, "After stopping same-said sixty-four year old's when he was just trying to drunkenly cop a feel on ya." Lebreau looked to the soldier who'd just paused in passing to listen and stare. She waved. "Hey, Cadet, want some herpes? Wait there, I'll come spit on you." The soldier hurried away quickly.

"Am I supposed to be sorry that I don't live in your world where that's an easy, everyday occurrence?"

Lebreau grinned. "Speaking of tapping bosses, have you seen our new ones? Maker Almighty, there is a God up there. That woman's jugs are bigger than your Yun's!" Lightning rolled her eyes. "And Mr. Androgyny, what I'd like to do with those lips! They'd make the perfect sandwich, you know. I'd let that woman top me any day of the week."

"Have you heard of this thing called standards, Lebreau? At all, maybe?"

"Speak of the meatsack," Lebreau got out a rag to make like she was working, "Here he comes."

"What?" Lightning poked her head out from the kitchen, she spotted Cid near the front desk and approaching the barroom. "Oh, Eden. Lebreau, deal with that."

"Happily," Lebreau purred.

Ducking back into the kitchen, Lightning grabbed a hand towel and started drying off the freshly-washed cups, listening.

"Ms. Rider," Cid greeted.

"Boss Raines," Lebreau greeted back, making Lightning vaguely wonder which of her many tactics Lebreau was putting at work in that moment. The eyes? No, that was too subtle a start for most thick-headed men. She was probably leaning on the counter again, exposing her boobs. "What can I do for you, boss?" Now she was using the eyes, likely.

"I'd wondered if Ms. Farron had come in today, Rider?"

"Sure has," Lightning wondered if Lebreau winked, or if that was too obvious. Probably not, considering Lebreau. Still, how did one go about flailing her sex everywhere the way the woman did and still retain her employment for a company like PSICOM?

"Where is she?"

"Hey, Lightning," Lebreau called back, noting the silence of the washer. She gave her friend a smile when Lightning appeared in the doorway. "Boss wants to see you, Chica." Lebreau walked back to the kitchens past Lightning and gave her friend a little spank towards the nice, broad man. Lightning jumped a little.

"Ms. Farron," Cid inclined his head politely. "Glad to see you're with us. I trust that your new positioning has proven to be a superior adjustment?"

"So far," Lightning squinted. Was it really necessary for the boss man himself to come down here and check up on her? He was probably trying to make a show of the company's hospitality, like Fang said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Cid touched the bar then, leaning a little closer. "And are you more comfortable now? No further problems of yet?"

Lightning startled at the unexpected consideration of asking. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Let me know if I can make any sort of changes to keep you comfortable. If you need to talk to anyone, please let me know." He paused for a moment. "Whether it's a therapist or any assistance you require."

Lightning blinked, a little taken aback by the genuine tone. "Okay."

Giving her a small nod, Cid backed off from the bar. "Have a nice day, Ms. Farron." Lightning watched him saunter away then, cape of status fluttering out behind him like some ranked White Knight.

"Is there anything I can _do _for you, Ms. Farron," Lebreau's mocking voice floated over her from behind. "I shall lean over this bar and share your confidence." Lightning glanced at her as Lebreau pulled up beside her, shaking her head. "They've replaced one prick for another, eh? Not that we can really blame them, looking at you, but you'd think they'd place at least one asexual in charge after that mess." Lebreau sighed. "He's passably fuckable though; at least this one won't be a chore." Lebreau put a hand on her back and rubbed her shoulder. "I've gotcha behind the bar now, Light. You won't have go through it again."

"Yeah," Lightning murmured, watching him disappear into the elevator, eyes trained on him to the spot. When he turned, Lightning could've swore he looked back at her again before the doors closed behind him. "You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

As Fang stepped into the vast upper office once more, a small, tingling chill ran up her spine, prompting Fang to twitch for her sheathed spear.

"Yun Fang," a silky voice purred from the back of the room. Fang could tell even before she saw her that it was the woman boss she'd met the day before. Coming out of a small, off-jetted side room near the back, Jihl Nabaat spicily joined the main room with a strut that would shame the most perfect runway model. "We've been waiting for you," Jihl met her eyes from across the room and beckoned Fang over with a wave of the paper. "Your new contract."

Fang crossed the room. Jihl's lips remains slightly parted as her eyes turned back downward towards the desk. She reached for a pen at the end of the desk, causing a slight dip of her person that had Fang's eyes redirected in a snap. The short tie from her high collar hung down loosely over upper crevasse of those full breasts. It was a momentary, accidental peek that disappeared immediately with Jihl's pull back to sign the paper. Fang idly wondered how such a fitted, open-necked uniform could have been chosen for this commander.

Fang could admit the woman had an allure about her. Fine figured with a mind to show it, Fang could even appreciate the Cocoon-born kinks about her, which seemed to suit the woman like a glove. Borderline picturesque royalty, Fang believed she could undoubtedly have whomever or whatever she desired. Hell, even Fang's fellow, Cocoon-arrogant Yuns could stop to take a look at her. The commander was that stunning. "You have a job for me?"

"I do," Jihl's words slid from her lips, more of a purr than actually spoken. Penning the top little _i _of her smooth lettering, she slid a contract across the desk and lifted her eyes to Fang once more, who stood almost exactly to her height, which surprised Fang until she glanced down under the desk and noticed the woman's heels. Fang scoffed, sweeping up the paper to her grasp.

She scanned the first few lines, then glanced up at Jihl, who was sliding the pen into a holding-shuffler Cocoon invention. "This is my assignment?"

"The company feels you capable, Yun Fang." Jihl idly scratched at a little dent in the glass surface of the desk. Her eyes lifted to Fang then, one long, slender brow raising. "Is it too much to handle?"

"Of course not." Fang dismissed. No Cocoon-granted job would ever prove too difficult.

"Good." Jihl's eyes dropped back to the splint in the desk. She sat, body easing effortlessly into the tall-backed, black leather behind the desk. "Sign the contract, then. Your transport is waiting outside."

Fang did so, scrawling out a signature before she thumbed the ink pad and imprinted it onto the paper. When she looked back up at Jihl, the woman was already poking something on her desktop datapad. Without another word, Fang left.

**XXX**

"How's this?" Lightning asked, coming up to a halt alongside a vast, quiet patch of Lake Bresha. She turned to Fang expectantly. "The lake's usually quiet because it's so close the Waterscape reservation. Cocoon's civilians tend to shy away from it because of the infrequent fiend escapes from Sunleth that usually roam about this area."

"Cowards," Fang gazed out at the long stretch of lake, which dotted over with patches of forestry every here and there around its great circumference between the open stretches of grass and field. "It's perfect for what we need, though." Fang tossed aside her spear and turned to Lightning. "Attack me."

Lightning wasn't precisely sure how she meant, but obeyed the commandment and rushed Fang. Before she knew it, Fang had seized her about the waist and gave Lightning a flipping, dazzling view of the sky. Lightning grunted as her back hit the ground hard.

After several more attempts to subdue her, Fang showed her some basics Lightning vaguely remembered having done and forgotten from time with her father. Fang taught her the correct way to strike for maximum efficiency in hand-to-hand combat and demonstrated forms along with situational circumstance. Fang had her try a few more attacks before they both began to curtail Lightning's advantages to her speed, as Fang was vastly stronger in every onslaught set against her.

By the end of the session, Lightning was sweating, bruised, and far worse for the wear than a barely frazzled Fang, who smiled at her, proud, and rubbed her sore shoulder once as they made their way back to Lightning's car. Fang glanced at the flying cars around them as Lightning cleanly maneuvered other air traffic. Fang sat back in the seat lowly. "I hate flying vehicles."

"I prefer them. Easier than ground-based." Lightning arched her neck where a sore kink had started to ache.

Fang saw her twitch. "You sore, Light?" Fang started to reach for her, but Lightning jolted so bad, the car swerved over to projected the red divider line.

"Not while I'm driving!" Lightning barked angrily, catching herself to steer back from the edge of the double red laser divider cut through the air. Fang withdrew on Lightning's exhale, to the Cocoon girl's sideways glance at Fang. Fang detected an edge of panic in those eyes, though her tone came more evenly then. "Sorry," Lightning breathed. "I don't like being touched while driving."

"Me too. Sorry, I mean," Fang apologized, though a little curious where the sudden, quick onslaught of fear had appeared from. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Lightning forgave, all panic dropping from her eyes, or perhaps hidden. A moment of silence passed in which Lightning shifted in her seat.

"You think Serah's at the apartment with dinner?" Fang asked, disrupting the silence.

Lightning smiled a bit.

**XXX**

They developed into a pattern like so, starting days at work with their bosses to turn in for evenings of training that ended late. Halfway through the week, Fang had a day off and spent the time with an affectionate Serah, who then insisted on coming to the next evening practice, missing her sister and her girlfriend too much. They walked late after, first around the lake before touring through Eden at night to Serah's excited jabbering.

Fang called Vanille every day to talk to her or Sky, and sometimes Vanille called in anyway to check with her twice or multiple times beyond that a day. She whined about being abused like a kink toy, but Fang could tell from her tone alone that Vanille was enjoying her private time with Sky, even if she missed Fang as well.

By the time the weekend arrived, Serah had fully adapted and liked the living situation with Fang there. It was a little different for Lightning, who wasn't used to someone sharing her private space at night and in early mornings, but Fang was polite and did her best to leave Lightning some time to herself, even if it meant watching that dread television with Serah on the couch. Fang spent those free weekend hours between Lightning, who'd picked up the desire and art of fighting at a remarkable rate, exploring and testing the gym Serah showed her at the complex, and shopping with Serah, who often went alone about groceries, claiming she picked better food for them to cook. Fang suspected Serah was giving Lightning her own time as well, for the girl waved off Lightning's offer to join them, seeming ritual, but not menacing about it.

It was next Tuesday night when Fang's cell rang again, vibrating on the kitchen table. Serah glanced upstairs where Fang was probably macking on her sister. She rather not interrupt, since Fang was so polite as to not touch Lightning in front of her, who was too prude to initiate with Serah around. Leaving the meaty stew to cook itself on the stove, Serah crossed to the kitchen table and picked up the ringing phone.

"Help, Fang! She won't stop licking me! Her tongue's an evil little, wet, suctioning kink! It won't leave my vag alone!"

Serah nearly dropped the phone. She cleared her throat and glanced up again, wondering if she should get Fang. Having apparently taken too long to respond, the pause on the other end was evident. "Fang?" Serah bit her lip. "Oh, shit." Vanille cursed, "Is this Lightning? If it is, I'm an ex! I'm a weird, Gran Pulse custom, tourette-addled ex. And I'm drunk! I'm oversexed and— "

"Is this Vanille?" Serah interrupted what she assumed would be a babble, if she proved to be right.

Vanille paused again. "You sound too soft-spoken to be Lightning… who is this?"

"This is Serah."

"Lightning's sister!" Vanille squealed, "I've heard a lot about you! Fang likes to talk. She says you're like me! But much more little sister-y than sex-spankingly-doable! Not that she hasn't told me about your interest in Yuns— and believe me, you definitely want a Yun to— _aghh!_" Vanille's scream followed a loud slap. "Sky!" there was a tumble, then the faint pattering of feet before a door slammed shut, echoing through the phone. "Serah? Still there?"

"I'm still here." Serah confirmed. "What's going on over there?"

"Vanille!" Sky's shout blasted through the closed door.

"Oh, nothing. My girlfriend just overreacts when I talk to other girls."

"Vanille, you're not supposed to be talking to her!" Sky shouted, holler echoing. "Fang wouldn't like that either!

Serah's eyebrows went up.

"Good thing we installed techy locks on the bathroom doors, huh?" Vanille chuckled, "Sometimes it's fun when they can't figure out your world's technology."

"_Vanille!"_

"She sounds pretty angry…" Serah cautioned.

"Oh, I'm already in for it." Vanille waved off, "A couple more rounds won't break me. I just have to call Fang again if I lose feeling in my legs. I seriously think she'll break my vag one of these times," Vanille raised her voice a little more to be heard, "then who'll be the sorry one?"

"I'm serious, Vanille!" Sky hissed through the doorway, "Pink is Fang's issue, not yours. Don't get involved!"

Vanille shook her head. "Anyway, how're you?" A thundering pound shook the door in its frame behind her. "Shit," Vanille cursed again, "Sky, stop it! You're overreacting again! I'm right behind the door! You wanna crush me?"

Another pound didn't come. Instead, the familiar sound of Sky's head thunking against the wood came through. "Vanille… "

"Don't 'Vanille' me when you're acting like the lunatic!" Vanille reprimanded sharply.

"I don't want you involved." Sky mumbled, voice quieter.

"I'm not getting involved, I'm just being nice to what may be our future sister-in-law! Now go wait on the bed for me before I send you to the couch for the rest of the day for misbehaving." There was a long pause outside before the familiar soft padding of footsteps backed away again. Vanille smiled, self-satisfied.

"Wow," Serah echoed softly through the phone, "Is Sky a Yun? Is that how you handle her?"

Vanille grinned. "Sure is. I'll get it bad for that later, but you've gotta have some measure of discipline on them, otherwise they run rampant like arrogant, unholy sex goddesses come to plague the women of Gran Pulse. And your sister."

Serah lowered her voice in awe. "Is she equipped too?"

"Oh yes, fully cocked."

"Vanille!"

"She's a Prat_y_r!" Vanille called back, "It's safe!" Vanille chuckled. "Sorry about that, they have like super-sonic hearing. It's nuts. You really wonder how we don't blow their ears out during sex… "

"Pratyr?"

"It's sorta what you call a historian, except more on the discovery side. Like scribes; they go out to search Gran Pulse for pieces of our history and record and honor what they find. They're a real respected group among the tribes."

"Wow," Serah repeated, awed, "Fang has been telling you about me."

"All good things so far!" Vanille assured, "If you've done anything bad, she hasn't said so yet!"

Serah smiled softly. "Fang's a sweetheart."

"She's just a big softie, once you get to know her."

"Fang says good things about you, too. It sounds like she adores you," Serah conversed, "She says you're _Physis_lingual too, able to talk to nature and animals."

"Not professionally, like the oldest elders," Vanille blushed, both surprised and quickly gaining appreciation for this learned girl. "It's just something I've a knack for sometimes…"

Fang found Serah in the kitchen forty minutes later happily talkative on an almost-dead battery phonecall with Vanille. The girls both apologized to a chuckling Fang and exchanged numbers, where Fang spent the last seven minutes of her battery time bidding Vanille good night. She offered Serah a kind smile to let the girl know she wasn't in trouble and Serah hugged her, arms folding tight around Fang's middle. "I'm really glad you're part of our family now, Fang."

Fang ached, but just held her, only able to hope and pray that Lightning would be happy to say those words too, some day. Serah scuttled off to her bedroom then, to let her 'get back to helping Claire' and music soon blasted, muffled by her closed door. Fang made her way upstairs and found Lightning combing her dried hair before the mirror. Fang stopped in the doorway to watch, finding Lightning gorgeous, bathed in the soft glow emitted by dresser lamp. Perhaps feeling her returned presence, Lightning turned her head then, finding Fang back there. "Need something, Fang?" Her lips curled at the right corner, dazzling Fang with the hint of a smile. "Did you want another midnight snack?"

Fang's stomach churned. Vanille used to do that for her, back when they were together. She'd offer Fang midnight snacks, not always meaning food, but sincere and angelic enough to understand and care about both Fang's appetites and take care of either one, (sometimes both), just by feeling Fang's eyes turned on her. It took her off guard to see Lightning offering it, made her warm in inappropriate ways of friendship. "I'm okay." Fang assured, turning her eyes away to cope. She sat on the bed edge, facing away from Lightning to count to fifty and back down again, clearing her mind off the pink-haired beauty.

Already having asked Lightning's forgiveness if she were to accidentally stiffen in the bedroom, for Fang had wisely muttered a half-fib about Vanille that first night she'd slept there, Lightning didn't say anything at her momentary quiet. Fang had initially asked of such until she'd come out of a spell herself. The bed depressed on Lightning's side with her added weight. Fang took an extra twenty seconds to come out of it before she relaxed back to the bed.

Lightning tossed her over half the blanket. "You all okay?"

Fang gazed up at the ceiling determinedly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lightning shrugged. "It happens." She glanced at Fang. "How long's it been since you and Vanille... "

"Awhile." Fang breathed truthfully, "Vanille and I have settled our time. We're best friends now and she's with Sky."

"The other Yun who lives with you?" Lightning's eyebrows went up. "Ouch."

"It's not bad like that," Fang shook her head. "Sky's my best of the clan. We consider everyone family among the tribes, but she's probably the closest thing to what I'd consider my sister."

"That makes it hurt less?"

"It's kind of comforting," Fang echoed, softer. "Vanille's happy with her, and Sky's… more stable than I was. It's calming to know Vanille could find that when I couldn't be her rock. I'm happy for them, that Vanille's found that and that Sky understands and cherishes what I couldn't hold."

The covers shifted as Lightning turned on her side. Fang could see from her peripherals that she was facing her way now. Her jaw clicked in concentration not to look back at her, Lightning in all her strong loveliness. "You sound pretty at peace with it. You were happy to move on, let Vanille go to Sky?"

Fang's laugh came half-snorted, and this time she did turn to Lightning. "Are you kidding? I might think it better for them now and not mind them together, but I'm not a saint, Light. The first time Sky confessed to me that she'd fucked Vanille? I nearly castrated her right there. Both eyes were swollen shut before Vanille got me off'a her by crying." Fang let out a humorless laugh then, eyes turning back to the ceiling. "Which really had been my problem in the first place… so, yeah, I think Vanille's better with her. I haven't made her cry like that since."

"Would you take her back? If Sky wasn't in the picture, I mean."

"If I did, it'd be self-indulgent. I'm not what's best for Vanille." Fang offered a sad, genuine smile. "The girl I need has to be a little tougher, I think. Able to knock me back if I ever go too far again." That 'again' intrigued her, but Lightning didn't push it. Fang asked her instead. "What about you? Any regretful lovers gone awry?"

"Ahh," Lightning turned on her back then, the one to turn away this time. "Love's not for me. I gave up the knight in shining armor thing a long time ago."

"Really?" Fang prodded, "No one?"

"The few guys I've fucked were never meant to be more than what they were," Lightning shook her head. "I don't wanna mess around in love anyway. I've got Serah to care for and her school to work towards. Doesn't really leave time for flights of smitten fancy anyway."

Fang pushed gently. "You give up a lot for Serah, Light."

"I owe her that," Seeming too tender a spot, Lightning rolled onto her side again then, this time facing away from Fang. She left no room to push further, though Fang had a feeling that she shouldn't anyway. "It's late. I'm going to sleep. Night, Fang."

Fang stayed as she was, eyes on Lightning's back, creased with both due concern and tender affection. "Goodnight, Lightning."

Lightning snapped her fingers then and the room went dark, leaving her but a faint, illumined outline to Fang's enhanced eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fang's getting along pretty well with Serah then?"

"Serah loves her. Fang's like a second big sister to her. Serah's real playful and Fang seems to like her..."

Lebreau finished the iced vodka cranberry with a little strawberry slice on top and lifted it to their only mid-afternoon customer who looked slumming. "Need to talk about anything, Sweetie?"

"Girls!" The drunkard threw up his hands, "You could kill 'em for how nice they seem." Lebreau leaned on the bar, five experienced years behind the counter making her an excellent listener. The man shook his head. "Oh, I've got nothin' fancy. Same story of betrayalll. Talk to your friend therre, it sounds more interestin."

Lebreau looked to Lightning with the drunkard, still leaning across the bar. "Well?" she prodded, "You heard the man."

"Yeah!" Her newfound friend agreed, "What's the story here with Fong?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, polishing off the counter. "There's no issue to talk about."

"Lightning, Darling," Lebreau admonished, "I've been at this for years, you know I can read people. Even your stubborn little pretty head."

"Yeah!" the drunkard agreed, slapping down his empty glass. "She knows you, woman! So tell us'tha story."

"There's nothing to say, 'Breau. They just get along well."

"You struggle to get along well with Serah." Lebreau redirected logically.

"H'oh!" the drunkard agreed, "III detect a green-eyed monster."

Lightning frowned severely, disturbed to see a knowing look in Lebreau's eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"Bollocks," the drunkard called.

"More scotch?" Lebreau offered, pulling a bottle from beneath the bar.

"Yes, please!" the drunk pushed his glass towards her more. "Put 'er therre."

Lebreau did so with a smile. "On the house."

"Well, ain't you an angel." He beamed, glossy eyes focusing on her. "A pretty one."

Lebreau flashed him the eyes, which occupied him happily, then turned back on Light, incredibly sincere for a woman who expertly flirted the drunkards in one moment, giving advice the next. Such was her charm. "Maybe not, Light." Lebreau handled with ease, "but seeing them get along so well can't be easy when you both fight."

"I didn't say it was." Lightning paused. Lebreau milked her bullshit like a pro; despite obvious differences, she was her friend too and the only other one who knew besides Fang. The added presence of the drunkard did nothing to hamper Lebreau's conversationalist ability—now or later, she'd get Lightning to talk. It might as well be now. "Serah's getting attached," Lightning confessed, sighing. "She's already attached, incredibly so. I don't want it to be hard for her when I have to pull the rug out."

"Ahh," Lebreau detected, "the Serah factor." She glanced to the drunk quickly. "Lightning has a sister-complex."

"A martyr, huh?" the drunk refocused on Lightning, or struggled to at least, eyes drifting back to Lebreau every moment or so.

Lightning cast Lebreau an annoyed look, who spoke before she could. "Maybe her attachment springs from concern for you, Light."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "How're you figuring?"

"Fang's the first girl you've brought home," Lebreau pointed out logically, "Serah's always expressed an active interest in trying to make you happy by limiting the sacrifices you make for her, however unsuccessfully. Even if Fang weren't friendly, gorgeous, and of a remarkably unknown clan to a historically-interested scholar, she'd still have an active interest in getting along with Fang. It's something Serah can give to you in turn for what you do— by getting along with the first woman you've expressed an interest in."

"So you think it's circumstantial— because getting along with Fang supposedly makes me happy?"

"I think it helps," Lebreau corrected, "The other parts contribute too. Fang's not an unattractive prospect as a future sister-in-law."

"What do I do?"

"Short of telling her?" Lightning cast her a look that answered that right off. Lebreau shrugged, "Not much, I'd say then. She'll be hurt either way. If she knew you lied to her— again— or when you allegedly break it off. That's the thing about lies, Light. Someone always gets hurt."

"Tell me about it," the drunkard sighed, watching Lebreau wistfully. "You have such pritty eyes, girl."

Lebreau gave him eyes again. "Don't I?"

"You think she'll be okay after it, if she's putting all stock in Fang?"

"Time heals all wounds, Light. That one's actually true." Lebreau touched the drunkard's watchful face and kissed him sweetly, who eagerly reacted in kind. "I'm off at five today, Sweetie."

"Worth the wait."

Lightning shook her head and tossed back the rag to the dirty bin. Before she could move back to the kitchen, a familiar voice called out her name. She hit Lebreau under the counter to break her from the make-out. "Farron," the deep voice repeated, Cid's towering form drawing her attention.

"Sixth-hour flirt alert." Lightning hit her again, dark looks abounding.

"Raines." Lightning greeted with his pause in passing, "Good to see you."

"You as well. You're seeming better now. Adjusted alright?"

"I am," Lightning confirmed, "Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Entering the building from a distance, Fang beelined for her roommate, frowning at the first appearance of Cid there, an expression that only deepened upon reaching them to hear extended smalltalk. "Hey, Light."

"Fang," Lightning smiled upon seeing her, fluttering Fang's poor heart. "Is it that time already?"

"Five o'clock," Fang confirmed, wondering how long she'd been talking to him. "Grab your gear, we've got some training to do."

If her smile had her fluttering before, the light up of Lightning's features sent Fang soaring now. "Good day, Farron," Cid nodded, casting Fang a glance before leaving. Lightning barely replied in her haste. Lebreau, cupping the hands of a guy across the bar, winked.

"We'll use weapons today," Fang encouraged, loving the sight of that enthusiasm in her face.

"I'll close up, Light." Lebreau chuckled.

"Let's go." Lightning took Fang's wrist and fled.

**XXX**

"Uchhn," Lightning groaned, shuddering horribly at her stiff aches. Bruised, sore, even inhaling strained her tired muscles, muscles that'd gone hard to work yesterday with Fang's complicated techniques. An eager student with a skilled teacher did not make for a happy body the next jolly morning.

"Clairrre," Serah called up the stairs, "Breakfast's ready!"

"Noo," Lightning mumbled, stiff in all the wrong places.

"I'm trying to get Fang to the tv set!" Serah called back up anxiously, "It would help if you were here!"

"It's seven in the morning," Lightning protested bleakly, disenchanted to move.

"Imagine how early Fang got up to take her shower then!" Serah echoed back, unimpressed. "Besides, we've got company!"

Lightning groaned. "Tell Lebreau to go away. I don't want to taste test any vodka-specials this morning."

"It's not Lebreau!" Serah called back lastly, footsteps fading once more away. "Now come down before breakfast gets cold, Claire."

Rolling over grumpily on her queen size mattress, Lightning flopped exhaustedly and suckled in a deep breath. Time to face the day again.

By the time she reached the stairs, ready and dressed, an excited chatter had started up down below. "Ooh, and that's Tahberry Fauna!" A high voice chittered out, "It's an ancient plant, pre-dating out known timelines, but thought to be consumed for ages now of our earliest Gran Pulse dwellers. They've found some remarkable artifacts up North, buried under the ice now where it used to be moderate. We still don't know what some of them even do yet!"

"Really?" Serah gushed, "Their civilizations were that advanced?"

"Not as advanced, I'd say," Vanille countered, "More mythic."

"Mythic?" Serah's brow knit, "Like folklore magic?"

"Van…" Fang cautioned, lifting from her plate for only that.

Lightning rounded the couch corner with a curious, inquisitive eyebrow. "Claire!" Serah coughed, choking on her food a bit before she set her plate down on the coffee table. "This is my new friend, Vanille. Vanille, my sister."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Lightning!" Vanille chirped, "Fang talks so much."

Fang grunted loudly.

"About you too…" Lightning murmured, glancing over to the woman, who kept her head decidedly down.

"Breakfast's on the stove," Serah waved off, "Grab Fang and drag her over while you're at it."

Lightning crossed back behind the sofa to the adjoining kitchen and fetched a quick plate, settling in beside Fang at the table. "Fang," Lightning summoned her shifty eyes, casting a glance back at the chatty girls. "That's Vanille?" Fang nodded once, swallowing her eggs. "_Your _Vanille?" Lightning double-checked.

"She just showed up Light, I swear."

Lightning missed the nervous edge, too preoccupied with staring. "Huh."

Fang prodded hesitantly. "Huh… what?"

Lightning's brow furrowed deeper, struggling to picture it. "She's… smaller than I expected. And bubbly. How'd you two… "

Fang choked on her bacon. "That's pri— "

"—meet?"

"—vate." Fang silenced at the finish of her question, suddenly fascinated with the genetic makeup of her eggs as Lightning's frown turned to her.

"Are you blushing?" Fang shoveled in food quickly, keeping her head down as best she could.

"Stop being anti-social, Claire! And bring your hunk of Yun with you!"

And suddenly Lightning was coughing too. Hunk of Yun? She looked to Fang, who still avoided direct eye contact. "Come on," Lightning urged, "Serah will just keep pestering if you don't."

"I don't wanna watch television," Fang grumbled, then called out, "And you shouldn't either, Van!"

Lightning winced as she stood, grimace furrowing her brow with the aches that zipped up her sore back. Fang's eyes creased with concern. "You okay, Light?"

Lightning waved her off, taking her plate over to the couch. Fang tailed her. "It's nothing. Just a little sore from our session yesterday."

Serah snickered. "Fang works you hard, huh, Sis?"

"Not surprising," Vanille added, nonchalant, "Yun expectations are really unrelenting, and Fang's persistent as mothering chocobo. I couldn't even count the times she's bruis—ow!" Vanille squeaked, huddling closer to Serah on the couch. "I was talking about the training!" Fang gave Vanille another dark look, to which Vanille looked to Serah knowingly. "You'd know if I meant the other thing."

"Keep it up, and I'm gonna tell Sky you were watching television today."

"Fang!" Vanille meeped, "You want me to die?"

"Sky, your girlfriend?" Serah double-checked.

Lightning cringed as she sat, struggling to relax her shoulders comfortably against the couch. "Here," Fang volunteered automatically, having eased Vanille in the same circumstance quite a few times over.

"Uhh— " Lightning jerked at the unexpected touch from behind the sofa, but as twin thumbs expertly rubbed into her shoulders, that jerk eventually became an open-mouthed sway. "Nnm… Fang, that's—"

"It happens when you first start," Fang explained, "The muscles tense after the nerves have been unnaturally stimulated for prolonged periods."

"That's what she said."

"Yeahh," Lightning agreed, barely hearing it for how soothing those fingers felt. Serah's giggle brought her back enough to retain some semblance of poise. "You're just… that feels inc— just don't stop."

Serah grabbed Vanille's hand, beaming.

"It's a part of Yun training," Fang continued, "Our workouts are supposed to make you sore, but we train every day, we can't be caught up slacking for our bodies to heal outside of recovery week. Good masseuse work is a valued skill among the clan."

"Yuns are good with their hands, she means." Vanille whispered, making Serah giggle again.

Lightning would have rolled her eyes, but Fang's practiced grip on her shoulders spoke otherwise. She continued her valiant effort to keep her mouth shut to avoid moaning.

"So, Vanille," Serah started slowly, glancing between the smaller girl and the Yun. "You and Fang…"

"Used to be," Vanille confirmed with a backwards glance to Fang. "I was lucky; growing up with Fang, we were best friends, so it naturally led on to getting physical with each other."

Serah's eyebrows went up. "Naturally…"

"Mhmm," Vanille turned back to her. "We knew each other inside and out, you know. Fang was always my protector on ventures and got all defensive of me. See, Gran Pulse has a different take on relationships. We like to share the love. What you guys have as a one-night-stand, it's a continued friendship in our culture. Everyone's especially fond of the Yuns and they, especially of sex, so it works out great! A friend can sleep with a Yun –or any tribe member of Gran Pulse— and still be friends without any hurt feelings or anything the next day. "

Serah blinked, "But… what about disease? That has to spread a lot, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Vanille shrugged, "Gran Pulse-borns are pretty immune to most diseases, it's rare to find any of us with them. Especially a sexually transmitted one, since we don't have those unless contracted from a Cocoon-born. Even then, we have ways to cure them."

Serah's brow remained furrowed. "But surely… isn't that confusing with relationships? How's a woman supposed to know if it's just a friendship screwing or what you guys consider mating?"

Vanille grinned, "Trust me, Serah. You can tell. It's different if you're investing in a relationship anyway, but otherwise it's all friendly."

"And accidental pregnancies?"

"Ooh, those happen pretty often." Serah's face creased in surprise and even Lightning glanced over, brow arched curiously at that. "Well," Vanille shrugged, "As a general consensus, Yuns don't believe in condoms. And they're virile as fuck." Serah's eyes zipped to Lightning, who conveniently looked away as Fang squeezed a little harder than she'd been.

"O-kaay, Vanille," Fang interrupted loudly, "What about this television show?"

"Really, Claire?" Serah gaped, "That sounds so unlike you! I'd figured Fang broke through the condom!"

Fang choked, sputtering. "I—it— "

"That's exactly how it happened," Lightning overran calmly, collected as she looked over to Serah again. "Not that you should pry while Fang's here…"

"Oh," Serah glanced over to the woman, who still seemed to be having trouble with breathing, "Sorry, Fang."

"It's okay," Fang claimed bravely, voice a little higher than normal octave. Regretful that the massage was over, Lightning waved Fang down and scooted on the couch for her to sit, which Fang did gratefully.

"I feel better," Lightning thanked her, "Did you want one?"

"One…" Fang struggled to follow the new train of thought indicated with Lightning's hands. Hands… "Oh! The massage, you mean," Lightning quirked an eyebrow. Fang wasn't sure she'd sustain a neutral composure if Lightning's hands were on her, conversing on their ethereal broken-condom sex child. "No thanks. I'm good."

"So you dated Fang, and then Sky…" Serah pondered from Vanille's left. "Are you a mother, Vanille?"

Vanille offered her a smile, "Not yet. I'm still nineteen got a good few birthing years left, but I suppose it's a bit of miracle that neither of them have knocked me up already with the way Fang and Sky go at it…" Vanille got a small glow in her eyes at the thought and took a moment to shake from it. "I'm sure it'll happen though. Children are a valued blessing in most all our tribal cultures."

"Man," Serah sighed, "It sounds so nice." Serah glanced to Lightning again, a hint of worry growing there. "How do they treat a mixed breed, someone of both Cocoon and Gran Pulse?"

"It depends what they choose," Vanille admitted plainly, "It rarely happens, especially with a man because no one of Gran Pulse is really oriented to them, but there have been a few couples married from both worlds before; usually they pick beforehand, what lifestyle they want to grow up in. The child is always welcome to choose whenever they like, like any converts. If they truly want to grow up among the tribal lifestyle, then they prove their loyalty and are accepted-mostly, in our more forgiving tribes anyway. We've had fakes before though, people who pretend to want the lifestyle who report on our ways and secrets, so many tribes are still prejudice, but full acceptance comes with time and trust to those who know them, though to my knowledge, a Yun's never procreated with someone Cocoon-born before… they're like our shining glory of the tribes. I'm not sure a child would mostly be accepted if they chose to follow our ways."

Serah searched her sister for a sign of disturbance, but Lightning seemed at peace. "Have you thought about that, Claire?" When Lightning eyed her questioningly, Serah clarified. "How you're going to bring her up?"

Lightning glanced at Fang, who visibly restrained from saying anything. "We're still debating it, Serah." Lightning fibbed. "It's nothing to really worry about."

Serah gave her a doubting look, to which Lightning paid little heed. "Tell that to the Yuns…"

**XXX**

"Here's another one," Serah tugged free the credits pass, "Five thousand credits Fun and Chocobo's Supermarket. If this rate keeps up, we won't have to pay for groceries for the next three years."

"Not with me around, it won't." Fang corrected, taking the pass from Serah to compute in the credits to Lightning's slip. "This'll last six months, tops."

Serah smiled fondly, opening up the next envelop of excited fanmail.

Lightning sighed in aggravation, "I wish they'd stop doing this. We're not a charity case."

"No," Serah allowed, having almost succumbed to wrestling Lightning over the choice of keeping the credits against throwing them away, "But you're a bit of a celebrity. Fang's exotic and gorgeous,"

"Thank you,"

Serah smiled towards the woman, "And you're beautiful and abused. It makes you both easy to sympathize with. People like pretty people."

"I don't want sympathies," Lightning growled, agitated, "People should learn to live their own lives, not waste their time sympathizing with mine."

"It's that sympathy which saved your job in the first place," Serah reminded, "I, for one, think you make a great celebrity."

"You're not the one being humped on your jogs by fangirls with flowers," Lightning muttered, eying the three vases Serah had put up around the room. "Can't even run in peace anymore without being burdened."

Serah rolled her eyes, "I'd say you're on your period, but…" Lightning's brow furrowed severely. "How's the little Yun-Bun holding up anyway?"

"It's only four weeks old, Serah. I'd hardly call it a bun."

"That's one month already, Claire!" Serah gushed, enthused for both of them. "One out of nine already out of the way! You're eleven percent there!" Frown growing, Lightning jabbed at their hamburgers on the in-home grill. "I can't wait until you start showing, Claire. You'll be such a good mother. Have you guys been thinking of names at all yet, or is it still too soon for that?"

"Serah," Lightning sighed, "Watch the grill. I'll be right back."

Serah stood, but looked concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Lightning muttered, hastily making for that door. When she'd reached the one downstairs, she shut and locked it tight, exhaling again heavily only when locked away. Lightning ran a hand through her hair uneasily.

Taking a few minutes, Lightning leaned against the door in silence, Lightning listened to the echoes that came muffled through the door. Serah joyfully chattered away, happy to serve Lightning's girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Pulling away from the door to distract herself with other bathroom business, Lightning changed out her tampon, particularly unnerved by Serah's guessing ability. Tossing it to the trash all rolled up in toilet paper, Lightning started heading back, then froze, hand on the doorknob. She glanced back to the trash and, wincing, fetched the whole bag up and changed it out with a fresh one.

No evidence could remain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright!" Lebreau cheered, "Check your I-Tap, Light. It'll make you feel better."

"Why?" Lightning asked, already pulling out the small project-cast phone.

"Start of third week paycheck, Light!" Lebreau gleefully punched some buttons on her simulated keyboard screen, transferring the credits from savings to checking.

Curious, Lightning brought up her own projected simulation of a keyboard and entered in her banking information. When the projection pixeled out, she blinked, not quite believing her eyes.

"I'm eating well to-night, woo! Eating well to-night. Bum bum bum—whoaholy fucksicals! That's more than I make!" Lebreau crowded near her shoulder to gape. "Good God, Light. You should be hugging and thanking me with that beautiful bottom of yours," Lebreau slapped her ass enthusiastically. "Am I right?"

Lightning slapped away her wrist idly, eyes still fixed on screen. "It must be a mistake. They can't pay me more than you…"

"Sure they can, Light. It's called hus-ello Commander, always a pleasure to see His Greatest Eminence."

"Rider," Cid greeted, barely inclining his head to nod Lebreau's way. "It's not a mistake, Lightning. Promoted position calls for promoted paying standards."

Lightning quirked a skeptic's eyebrow. "Fifty credits more than Lebreau per hour?"

"Quality work receives quality payment," Cid nodded, "Keep it up, Lightning. We value you here."

"I… appreciate it. Thank you." Cid offered her a smile. Lebreau smacked her again under the counter, startling Lightning enough to cough with a little jerk.

Cid inclined his head fully, "I should be going now, Lightning." He made no move to.

"Yes," Cid agreed, "I'd like to talk to you later this week, Lightning. Discussing incoming liquor orders and supplies, if we could."

Lebreau squeezed her ass, causing an involuntary _pip_ that sounded frightened. "Despite paychecks, I'm still the senior bartender here," Lebreau cautioned, "You can discuss work orders with me, if it's even necessary for a soldier to be doing so. Unless the accountant got sick without me hearing of it?"

Cid backed off immediately. "Of course, Ms. Rider. I meant no offense."

Lebreau's look spoke volumes. "Thanks for your time, Commander."

Casting Lightning one last look, Cid agreeably took off as well. Lightning found herself on the receiving end of a skeptical arch. "And you need to be more careful."

"What?"

Lebreau separated off for her phone. "I'm a whore, Light, but even I know my forbidden candy. Cut it out. For the duration of the circumstance, at least."

"I'm not— "

"Good," Lebreau cut off, unusually serious. "Keep it that way."

"'Brue-bee, mate!"

"Rygdea!" Lebreau turned to greet, seeing her drunk buddy from last week on approach, "You ready, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Can we please?"

Lebreau cast Lightning a grin over her shoulder, demeanor completely changed. Lightning had known the woman long enough to find this normal. "I love how he asks."

"Sleeping with him again, 'Brue? Doesn't that conflict your no-five-sleepover-stands rule?"

Lebreau winked. "Who says we're sleeping?" Grabbing him from across the counter by his shirt scruff, Lebreau gave him a kiss that would shame. "I've got a Screaming Orgasm for you, Babe."

"Please," Rygdea agreed, cupping her chin eagerly.

Lightning shook her head and set off to find Fang early again.

**XXX**

"It was incredible," Fang went on, "You're learning so fast, Light. You could almost rival a Yun, maybe even beat our amateurs. I'm really impressed."

Lightning flashed Fang a smile that had her heart pumping. "Thanks, Fang. Come on, let's get some ice for your chin."

"I'm still amazed you darted in like that. I barely saw you move." Lightning's eyes gleamed brilliantly, playful smile toying her lips. Fang thought her beautiful. "How's your arm holding up?"

Lightning glanced at the injury, an ingrained cut from Fang's spear tip. "It's okay. Serah will want to disinfect and patch it up, but it's nothing serious. You keep your spear pretty clean anyway, I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Sorry for cutting so deep," Fang apologized again, "I didn't mean to slice into you so much."

Lightning waved her off. "It was fun," reaching the door, Lightning verified herself and Fang before entering the apartment. Serah rushed out of her room at their entry.

"You two!" Serah rushed on over and bowled right into Fang, almost knocking her over. She caught Lightning, more gently, then pulled back from both of them to give a reprimanding glare. "Out practically all night again! Lollygagging at work, tramping about the night, fighting each other with swords and spears, it's unbefitting of a pregnant woman! What am I to do with you?"

"It's eight o'clock."

"Fang's lip is bleeding and swelling, and— ohmyGod, Claire you're cut! Sit down! Sit down right this instant! I'm getting the first aid!" Serah disappeared in an instant, leaving Lightning to look at Fang, who grinned. Lightning shared it.

"We should probably sit down."

"You better get seated down!" Serah echoed back from the bathroom, "You're both terrible, rutting children! You may need stitches for that, Claire!" Serah rounded the corner, "You're a pregnant woman and you're— hey," Serah spotted the digital clock on the wall and blinked. "It's only eight." Lightning exchanged an amused glance with Fang before Serah came on over with an aid kit. "What're you doing home so early?"

"I took off a shift."

"You…" Serah blinked incomprehensively. "…what? Do you even know what those words mean, Claire?"

"Oh shush and get over here," Lightning shook her head, "Fang's lip is swelling while you stand there staring."

Serah hurried over, "Oh, we can't have that. How would she kiss you?" Serah broke out a small tube of IcyTouch and started applying it to Fang's lip. "So… you're off. Did Lebreau fire you again?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, picking up the disinfectant. "My pay grade's been promoted. I'm able to take off every now and again when Lebreau doesn't need me, and Fang was already finished, so…"

Serah squealed, "So you went off to Bresha, fought, had sex, and still came home early! I love it!"

"We didn't have sex."

"Oh, please." Serah fingered a piece of Fang's hair. "This is sex hair."

"Her hair always looks like that."

Serah gave Lightning a knowing look. "I know!" she pulled back from dabbing at Fang's lip, who's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is it supposed to go numb?"

Serah beamed, "She's so cute, Claire. I made supper, you know." Fang perked, stomach rumbling audibly loud. Lightning cast her an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Go eat," Lightning chuckled, "We know how you are."

"Thank you." Fang zipped off to the stove, not even needing to be told where.

"Don't smear the cream!" Serah warned, plopping down next to Lightning. She easily took the tube from her sister and unscrewed the cap to squirt the cream, which she gently rubbed over the still-open cut.

**XXX**

"Ouch, this is deep, Claire." Serah winced, soothing the cream over it.

"It's not that bad," Lightning dismissed, "Looks worse than it feels."

Serah gave her a doubting look. "You should be more careful while fighting. What if you'd gotten this cut across the stomach?"

"We're careful, Serah." Lightning assured.

"Still," Serah worried, "Even if you don't injure the baby, is all this physical work good for her? What's your doctor say?" Serah paused, "Who is your doctor anyway? And why haven't I met her?"

"It's only the start of the fifth week, Serah. I don't have to see her that often yet."

"When'd you last see her?" Serah prodded.

"Yesterday."

"Liar." Serah poked her side, in the midst of unwrapping a bandage. "We need to call in an appointment for you. I want to meet this doctor. How am I to know if she's right for you?" Lightning sighed. "Don't even give me that, Claire."

"I'll schedule something."

"This week," Serah specified.

"This week," Lightning confirmed.

"Not while I'm at school."

"Not while you're at school." Lightning promised, exhaling, suddenly tired.

Serah smiled, "Good," and proceeded to bandage her arm.

**XXX**

"Your phone's on the nightstand, Vanille." Sky called out, picking the little electronic up.

"You found it?" Vanille squeaked from the family room. "Don't open it!"

Sky fiddled, flipping through the contacts, recent texts and phone calls. She growled. "2014 texts and 23 calls to Serah Farron. You only got her number last week!"

"Stop looking at it!" Vanille peeped, racing into the bedroom where she launched herself at Sky.

Sky caught her with ease, barely even taking a step back as Vanille's legs wrapped around her waist. Sky sported her one hand under the rump as Vanille clung to her front around the neck. Sky scrolled through the list one-handed. "Shit, Vanille. You're lucky she spells her name like a Cocoon-born moron, else I'd accuse you of cheating."

"Stop ittt," Vanille murmured, snug against her warrior, "She's a real nice girl, Skyy."

"You've met her, haven't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Ugh," Sky groaned, "You shouldn't get involved in Fang's shit, Van."

"I'm just keeping an eye on her." Vanille argued gently, "They're a nice family, for what it's worth. And Fang seems happier."

Sky sighed. Setting the phone back down to the nightstand, Sky laid back to the bed, arm wrapping around Vanille loosely. She grumbled. "I can't see why."

"They're not all terrible," Vanille urged quietly, cuddled close enough to hear her heart. "Sky…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think about… having children?"

"Of course I do, Van." Sky idly toyed with a few loose strands of hair. "I have a few back at home."

"I know that," Vanille traced invisible letters to Sky's shoulder. "I meant… I mean with me." She closed her eyes briefly, fingers stilling in trepidation.

"Fang's lie got you thinking?" Sky prodded, tone unusually gentle.

Vanille bit her lower lip. "Maybe…"

"We're not an extended hookup, Vanille. Unless I've been missing something…?"

"No," Vanille agreed, breath still a little bated, "We're not."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to remove you from your tribe, Dia." Sky's other arm wrapped around her too, squeezing Vanille about the back. "Because I'm not leaving without you."

Vanille breathed, contentedly hugging her back.

"Now," Sky directed, lifting her chin to look up at her, "Is there something you should be telling me?"

"What?" Vanille squeaked, nervous excitement flooding her. "No! Not that! Not yet."

Sky smiled, oceanic eyes gleaming at her, "Then we'd better get to work, haven't we?"

Vanille reached out to stroke one of those silky, deep blue highlights she was so fond. Sky licked her lips, making her giggle. "Take me, m'lord!" Sky pushed her on down her body a little, where Vanille felt that bulge. "Ooh," she giggled again, "Hard already for me."

"I'm always hard on you," Sky kissed her forehead and flipped her little Dia, laying Vanille back to the bed where she stripped of her jeans, and boxers. Vanille tugged her tight bra-like top free, immediately drawing Sky's eyes. She was on Vanille's breast in an instant, wicked tongue suctioning her up. Sky's fingers soothed over her free peak, already provoking a buck. Vanille moaned, barely aware of Sky's other hand rising up her skirt to tug down her panties.

"Oh! Oh, Sky! Skyyy," Vanille bemoaned, body trembling in delight. Her Sky-sensitive breasts tingled, so warm.

Sky released her breast with a small _pop_ and slid along up her body, laying kisses in her wake. When she reached Vanille's lips, she lingered, happy to make out there. Vanille felt that familiar bulge between her legs and squeezed her thighs over it greedily. Sky tongued her teasingly, provoking another strained moan. Vanille eagerly lifted her hips to scrape that bulge.

"Hungry, are we?" Sky growled, moving up to allow it. Vanille lifted to her like a glove, gasping as she fit herself around Sky and stretched with the initial push to take her in. "Yeahh," Sky allowed, letting Vanille situate her throbbing beast inside such a warm pocket of heat, wet and stretching. The first clench took her by surprise, it came so hard and fast. "You're in a good mood," Sky groaned, having not even thrust yet. "You better not expect a proposal yet," Sky warned, hardening despite herself. "That would scare me."

"Skyyy," Vanille whimpered, thrusting up desperately with her clenching's release.

"You're so wet already," Sky groaned, acquiescing the unspoken request by hammering her to the bed.

"So good," Vanille strained.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sky ignored the distant pound, two rooms away, deigning instead to kiss Vanille in her flame's almost feverish passion.

Vanille moaned ever so beautifully, positively clawing Sky's covered back.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Pinning the straining girl to the bed, Sky assumed exacting control, delighted with her writhes as Vanille tried to rise with her.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"It's open!" Sky growled, too preoccupied with her woman. Vanille whimpered, yearning, her most beautiful little nymph.

"Fang?" Footsteps padded across the carpet to their room, the second door opening.

Sky glanced over her shoulder. "Jaeger?"

Vanille mewled, dragging her back down.

"Oh, Sky," Fang's father greeted, "Vanille," Vanille tried to greet back politely, but only managed a little meep, another clench stealing her voice. "Nice to see you kids having fun. Is Fang here or expected soon?"

"No," Sky grunted, growl rising with Vanille's grip. "But we'll be done in a momen— Fuck, Van!" Sky groaned, "So fucking wet!"

"M'srri!" Vanille squeaked, speeding her pace even then, "I—ii…Skyyy…" Sky kissed her, silencing the desperate whine.

Jaeger smiled amusedly, "Dias." Sky grunted in agreement, causing a failed protesting sputter from Vanille, who seemed to be choking. "I'll be in the kitchen," Jaeger assured, "Take your time."

Vanille screamed in seconds.

Chuckling, Jaeger left the room to wait in the kitchen, finding a plethora of bottles in the fridge. She shook her head, running a hand through the fussed, short crop of blonde-flayed-silver on top, mussing it even further as it poked every which way. Grabbing a random bottle from the lot, she sat and nursed it, waiting for her hosts.

Sky came out first about ten minutes later, followed soon after by Vanille. Jaeger smiled at them both. "You smell happy."

"Gahh," Vanille complained, "I am never going to get used to that."

Sky rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "Jaeger, good to see you," they all embraced, "Didn't expect you in Cocoon. Did you call?"

"Nah," Jaeger waved off, sitting with Sky at the table, "Happened to be in the area for a weapon's dealer."

"Did you port over?" Vanille asked eagerly, cleaning up the table of the newspapers quickly, some of which held Fang. "I can make something if you're hungry; porting usually stirs Sky's appetite too."

Jaeger smiled at her kindly, waving the offer off. "Sit down, Vanille. I'll make something if I'm hungry. "Sit down, Vanille. I'll make something if I'm hungry. We need to catch up anyway— how've you been here? How's work and all?"

"It good," Vanille confirmed, sitting in the seat beside Sky, "I've been cataloguing dozens of new species and traits from the lab studies, identifying thousands of nuances that we never realized existed. Like in our chocobos, they actually discovered…"

Sky's ear twitched, picking up the background fizzle of a familiar drone as Vanille went on about work. What was that?

"Sounds like you've been making progress," Jaeger agreed amiably, "Being careful, I hope."

Vanille nodded, "Cocoon people may be of substantially weaker build, but they know how to compensate their cages. It's entirely safe."

"I'm glad. I don't want anything happening to you while you're out here among them all. If I recall, your door was unlocked."

"That was me," Sky interjected, "I forgot coming in, but we usually keep it locked."

"Make sure you do," Jaeger agreed, "They're not all like us here, where all doors can stay open. Were you expecting Fang when I came in? How is my rascal anyway? Still hard-on after that Cocoon girl?"

"You could say that," Sky muttered.

"She's doing a lot better," Vanille interjected, casting Sky a dark look. "And she's happier now. Drinks a lot less too." Jaeger cast a doubtful look at the fridge, "Well, less." Vanille corrected, "I haven't seen her pick up a bottle for the last two weeks now, and you can check the date on those bottles for proof."

Jaeger looked to Sky for confirmation, who grudgingly confirmed. "From what I've seen, she seems better. What about you, Jaeger? How's it looking down in the homeworld?'

"Gran Pulse is as she's always been," Jaeger shared easily, "Can't say we don't miss you both when out on the hunt, though. And you know the Missus; Anya's still yearning for her girl to come home again. It's okay though; she gets worked up about it and I'm there to cool her off," she winked, "Wouldn't mind Fang coming down for a visit though, eh? Don't want you kids getting too attached to conveniences up here."

"Dia's the one of concern in that," Sky grunted, shaking her head, "Bought us a television just early week before last. Bloody electronics."

"Really, Van? Is that what I hear running background buzz?"

"What? No!" Vanille squeaked, "I mean, probably— but I only use it for the news!"

"Should I be double-checking this?" Jaeger chuckled, stirring Vanille's panic further. Had she left it on last time?

"No! Sky, that's a baad idea. Remember how much you hated watching the talking box? Bad."

Sky bristled. "I've never watched it! I would never waste my lif— " Vanille pinched her side hard. "Owh—hh," Sky finally caught on. "Oh yeah, except that once… where it was all rubbish…"

"It sounds like I should see this," Jaeger laughed, standing, "If just to mock their entertainment myself. Where is it, Vanille?"

"It's… I… Oh, Behemoth Bacon! We have some!" Vanille dashed to the fridge and hid behind the open door.

Sky gawked at her backside. "Sky, you show me then, if Van's so insistent on cooking."

"O…kay," Vanille didn't turn around, "Follow me, I guess…"

_Tonight's celebrity special featuring Fang on the job, still employed under PSICOM, the same company responsible for harassing her pregnant, bartending girlfriend. If you haven't heard about them yet, remove your head from under the rock! They're the couple who defy all convention, a Cocoon-born sweetheart with a mighty Pulse-born Yun warrior who…_

_Thump. _

"Vanille… CPR might be good… should probably fry up the bacon too."

Vanille winced.


	11. Chapter 11

Lights flipped on around her as Lightning entered her apartment and froze only four steps in, finding two tall strangers next to Vanille and a chatty Serah. The first, a bronzed-skinned dark-haired beauty with unique deeply blue hued highlights leaned scowling against the couch, protective arm around Vanille's small waist as her sky-blue eyes measured Serah scathingly, then flipped to Lightning upon her arrival to do the same.

The second woman, more tan than bronze, appeared no less intimidating. Short, wild hair frecked with thin silver threads reminded her of Fang's, only spiked between a messy array of blonde hair instead of black. Friskier hair, only a few inches long, frayed in every which way, cleanly off her angled face, which cut a sharp jawline around a face fashion would die for, perfectly beautiful in every thinkable way. A long, dark tribal tattoo curled up her arm, inch-thick in diameter with branching designs that convalesced at the shoulder, linked at one spot before disappearing under the sleeve of a black t, following a track of three wicked scars from clear claws that'd followed the tattoo to shoulder.

Lightning spotted six smaller ones immediately between the two women, imprints that made them no less beautiful, but half more intimidating.

"Serah…" Lightning cautioned, "I thought we agreed, no passively alarming company while I'm not home."

Lighter green eyes cut across the room, aimed just over Lightning's shoulder, where a small gasp emitted. "Dad…"

"Woe be the day when a father learns of her only child's offspring through bloody pixeled television." The woman slipped off the couch ledge, daunting further in height, which Lightning estimated stood just above Fang. Lightning glanced back at Fang for explanation, who'd frozen up on the spot.

"Fang! We tried to call!" Vanille pleaded, "Then Jaeger took our phones…"

"I didn't let them in?" Serah offered meekly, "Not that I wouldn't…"

"Jaeger," Sky reached out a hand for the father, but retreated quickly at the icy glare that earned, "It's still relatively new for her too," Sky offered, shooting Lightning another analytical measurement.

"Fang," Jaeger didn't appear to hear them at all. "This. Is what you have to show for five months of tolerated vacationing? This?"

"Daddy…" Lightning had never seen Fang look so small.

Jaeger started in on her, advancing with every point. "We feed you up, raise you right, spend years instilling the values of your heritage, even let you play explorer with the cute Cocoonian crush for half a prime year—" Lightning stepped back out of the way as Jaeger pushed on right past her to Fang, nearly up against the wall, "to be rewarded with the honor of bearing the first disgrace to the clan in years, grandfather to a halfling, and adopt a Cocoon-wretched tramp!"

Taking it all to that point, Fang stiffened at the last bit, jaw clenching right in turn. "She's not a tramp, Dad."

"Well thank the Gods you remember some piece of your heritage; here I came in thinking you'd forgotten us all!" Jaeger shoved her to the wall.

Fang grimaced, but when she looked at Jaeger again, her features curled into a glare. "She's not a fucking tramp, Dad!" Fang launched at her.

"Oh, shit," Lightning initially backed up as they clashed to the floor, wrestling, then started back for them. "Fan— "

"Lightning, no!" Vanille wriggled free of Sky's arm, racing over before she got too close. Vanille guided her back. "Don't interrupt them. Fang's fighting your _Skarr_."

"My what?"

"It's like your worthiness to belong, sortof." Vanille went on, pulling her back to them at the couch, "It's like a tradition Yuns do to show their worth for the mate in cases of conflicting opinion. Like the way Sky fought Fang for me and had to beat her to show Fang I could belong with her."

"… that makes no sense."

"It's usually over a girl both sides want to fight for, a sort of way to prove they could protect her better." Vanille added, "In this case, Jaeger's just trying to kill her. Fang's fighting for your honor. It gets confusing when you mix up the rules— like how Sky had to fight twice for me since she lost the first time, that was unusual, since there's not usually a second fight."

Lightning glanced at her again from where Fang and Jaeger literally growled, beating each other. "Why not?"

"Well, true tradition holds that if the one in question loses the challenge, they ought to be slain for inability to provide better for the mate," Lightning tore her gaze from the two to stare at Vanille in mute shock. Vanille glanced her way and caught it, "Oh! But we don't follow that original tradition anymore. Not usually."

"Shouldn't we be more concerned here? If Fang could die from this…?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Vanille breezed off. "Fang's the best fighting Yun I know— "

"Hey!" Sky snapped, taking Vanille's arm at that.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Vanille corrected, "she's the _strongest_ Yun I know," Sky growled, "she's not going to lose," Vanille went on, ignoring it mostly. "This is just Jaeger's chance to use the name of tradition to get some hits in. You just don't wanna get too close."

"I see…" Lightning observed, wincing with another painful-sounding hit.

"Wow," Serah watched, glossy-eyed with it all. "Do you all look like that?"

Sky glanced at her warily, distaste amplifying with the smell. The pheromones practically wafted off of her. "Bloody Eden, they're family!" Sky grabbed up Vanille and hoisted her onto her lap to overpower it.

"They've got really a really keen sense of smell, Serah. Like dogs."

"What?" Serah took a few seconds to register, "Ohh… oh, like—!" Vanille gave her a knowing nod that turned her positively pink all over. "Oh, God. Be right back!" Serah disappeared into the bathroom in a flash. Vanille smilingly looked to Sky, who scowled disapprovingly.

"Bloody Cocooners."

Vanille kissed her, giggling.

"This is going on awhile…"

"Jaeger's no pushover; she taught Fang all her life after all, but Fang's in her prime and the cream of the Yun crop. She'll overpower her eventually." Vanille turned back to her girl, "Sky, you haven't even said hello to Lightning! Be polite."

"Hi." Sky grunted, barely giving her another glance.

Lightning arched an eyebrow at Vanille.

"She's a bit of a supremacist," Vanille apologized, reprimanding back to Sky. "Behave."

Sky growled lowly.

"She's not," Fang pinned, Jaeger locked in unbreakable hold, "A tramp."

"Ugchhk," Jaeger struggled to snap of it, but when it became clear she couldn't, she stilled angrily, taking a few long moments to breathe. "You've crossed a line, Fang." Jaeger growled out, "Practically spitting on our heritage. You know how many Cocoon-born Yuns there are?"

"None," Fang admitted miserably.

"Damn right there's none," Jaeger gruffed, "Your mother's very upset."

Fang's grip loosened entirely. "Mom knows?"

"She does now," Jaeger pulled herself up, dusting off. "And she wants to meet her. Where is this girl anyway?"

"She's right there, Dad." Fang gestured, pointing up to Lightning. Jaeger crossed to her, leaving Fang to pull herself up.

"You, eh?"

Lightning retained composure evenly, "Me," Lightning glanced Fang's way for guidance, who gave a desperate headjerk her way and mimicked a hand. Civil then. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Lightning followed up, holding out a hand to her. "Mrs…"

"The name's Jaeger," the woman took her hand in a steel grip, "Not Mrs."

Fang watched Lightning's features for the tell-tale wince, which didn't come. Fang breathed with the release of hands. "Lightning," Lightning returned collectedly, making Fang extremely grateful.

"Lightning," Jaeger nodded, still seething, but seeming to accept her calm appeal, "Good name. At least you're not the shriveling bit." Jaeger glanced over at Fang, brow darkening once again. "We need to talk," she looked back at Light. "Both of you. And I need a hard one."

"She means drink," Fang explained, crossing over to Lightning's side to lead them both over to the table.

"I'll get it," Vanille volunteered, earning looks from all of them as she stopped before the exact cupboard Lightning hid alcohol in. Vanille shriveled under their piercing eyes. "Serah showed me…"

"Se-RAH," Lightning hollered, summoning the girl at once from the bathroom. "Take Vanille and go to your room."

"Okay," Serah breathed, waiting as Vanille slipped a gallon chug of vodka to the table and crossed over with her to disappear down the hallway once more. Sky started after them.

"SKY," Jaeger roared in turn, freezing the Yun. Sky froze mid-escape. Jaeger opened her mouth as if to yell again, the reconsidered better of it. "Go to Serah's room until I call you."

Sky nodded curtly and disappeared after them.

Jaeger turned on Fang and Lightning.

"Time for a little story, folks. And it better end in 'Anya-was-so-relieved,-she-forgave-and-forgot,-continuing-to-mate-with-daddy.'"

"Jaeger," Lightning started evenly, figuring now they could speak freely. "None of this is Fang's fault. What happened was—"

"I broke the condom!" Fang rushed in, squeaking overtop of Lightning.

Lightning looked to her blankly. "Fang… "

"I'll tell it, Light." Fang volunteered over her.

Lightning reached out a hand, taking Fang's on the table, earnest concern there with clear guilt in those eyes. "Are you sure?"

Fang rubbed her fingers with the smooth pad of her thumb. Her hand trembled ever so slightly. "Yeah," Fang confirmed, sounding incredibly small. She made the effort to counter that. Lightning squeezed her fingers, conveying that Fang didn't have to. Fang moved both their hands off the table, but didn't let go of Lightning's. "I screwed up." Fang returned to her father. "I'm sorry, Dad…"

"Damn right, ya did." At Fang's cringe, Jaeger sighed fitfully. "Just get me a glass, Fang. This'll go much easier."

Squeezing her hand once more, Lightning fetched three shotglasses, figuring Jaeger a straight up drinker. She wasn't wrong.

Jaeger picked up one of the glasses and scoffed. "It's a wonder your people ever get drunk with these dinky little cups." Jaeger sat back with a hearty exhale. "So what d'ya do for a living, Lightning?"

Lightning poured the drinks evenly. "I'm… a bartender, actually."

"Ah," Jaeger picked up her shot, "Guess that answers how you and Fang met too. Fang's always had a weakness for drinking away her problems," cheersing with Lightning's shot still on the table, Jaeger downed it back like water, "Gets that from her mother's side." At Lightning's quirked brow, Jaeger added. "That was a joke, Princess."

Fang denied the shot when it was pushed towards her, waving Lightning off. "I've been getting better about that. I haven't had more than a drink in the past two and a half weeks."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, darling," Jaeger took Fang's shot for her while Lightning refilled her other. "Your mother would be pleased to hear it, though. And you'll need all the brownie points you can get before you take Lightning to visit next week, so keep it up."

Lightning dropped the vodka gallon. "What?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jaeger picked it up in a flash, saving almost all of it. "Watch the liquor, woman!"

"Dad, don't call her woman," Fang admonished off-hand, "Mom wants a visit?"

"Ya damn right, she does. Bloody springing this on her, aren't you? Woman's gotta meet the mother. At least once anyway. Though it looks like you want another relationship with this one," Jaeger shook her head. "Why aren't you drinking, Lightning? Cheers me, dammit. It's not right for a woman to be drinking alone. It's a sign of depression. And Hell, if I'm depressed. So- drink!"

"I'm pregnant," Lightning reminded, for once grateful for the lie.

"Ahh, fuckit. I'd even managed to forget, dammit."

"Sorry," Lightning apologized.

"Well, it's not your fault, is it? Ya always gotta cause a stir. Who executed the Adamantoise? Who's child is that? You didn't tell me she's your sister. Bah." Lightning's eyebrow hiked again. Fang waved her off. "Hit me up again, woman." Lightning poured another shot.

"Dad…"

"Woman, Lightning, whatever you are." Jaeger pulled back her glass forlornly, lifting it to stare into the crystal contents. "The exotic pink-haired Cocoon nymph who stole my baby."

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Fang quieted her. "Shh, it was a compliment."

"Ohh. Ohh, Fang," Jaeger lamented, tipping back the shot and reaching for another. "What am I to do with you? She's beautiful, I know. I'm not above saying it just 'cuz she's a prattling Cocoon brat. She's beautiful, alright? You're beautiful, Lightning."

"Thank you,"

"And charming, dammit! With an incredible head of hair, and a tight body, she probably clenches so very hard!" Lightning blinked. Fang touched her wrist. Jaeger howled, "And I get that, Fang! I get it's arousing and the best way to fuck, having your woman thrash your world like you're her little plaything. I get that! Your mother may even like her! But… whyyy, Fang? You have to learn, there's just some candy you can't touch! You have to… to… " she whimpered.

"Dad, don't cry."

"What's the use?" Jaeger tossed the shotglass over her shoulder, not even cringing at the smashing glass. "You try to bring your kid up right. You try ta… I need a nap, Fang. Where's the pisser?"

Fang was already at her side, helping her father up. "Were you drinking earlier?"

"Since ten," Jaeger confirmed, helped along to the bathroom. "Decidedly more after watching the box… cruel, evil little people in the box. Chit, chit, chit, chit, chit, they goo."

"I know, Dad. I still don't like the television either."

"Bloody box," Jaeger reached the bathroom door. "You stay right therrre. We don't cross no swords in the pisser."

"No we don't," Fang confirmed, "I'll wait for you here." Fang closed the door behind her.

Lightning came down the hall, glancing worriedly at Fang. "Will she be okay?"

"She's fine. Just needs to sleep it off."

Fang cringed, apologetic. "I'm sorry about all this, Light."

"Psh," Lightning brushed off, "Like I haven't put you through uncomfortable situations. This is my fault anyway. Fang… you didn't have to— "

Fang shook her head to shush her, then tapped her ear and pointed towards the door. Lightning quieted accordingly. "We can talk about it later, Light."

"Talk about it nooow," Jaeger whined from behind the closed door.

Lightning offered Fang a smile. "Later then," without further word, Lightning stood to her tip toes and kissed Fang's cheek gently, soft lips whispering, "Thank you."

Fang was left breathless.

"Aww, was that it? Grab her for a makeout, Fang. You can get sex outta this, just give 'er them puppy eyes."

Fang leaned against the wall, eyes following her every step. When Lightning glanced back at Jaeger's latest catcall, she smiled. Fang's heart melted in bliss.

**XXX**

"So Fang and Sky have been… your two?"

"Well, the only two exceptional ones, yeah," Vanille confirmed, snuggled on top of her Yun in bed. Sky played with the skin of her belly idly, not keenly interested in conversing with the Cocoon sister. She turned her head up to smile back at Sky. "My Yuns." Sky smiled back, stroking her side. Vanille turned back to Serah. "Everyone else was just pre-dating until Fang realized she wanted me and scared the piss outta my current boyfriend. When I told Fang I loved her too, she challenged him that very day. The puss-face didn't even have the balls to fight her! He just up and gave her his blessings of me! Ass."

"Wow, he just gave you up?" Serah breathed, "Ouch."

"Doesn't matter," Vanille waved off, "Fang was who I really wanted anyway; he was just a helpful step to her. I learned how to give a better blowjob with that ass, just in time for Fang."

Serah choked.

"Oh, was that weird?" Vanille asked, "Talking about blowjobs with Fang? I can never tell what's appropriate in this culture. The other day, I made a joke at work about these two gorgonpsids where one insistent pup was biting and gnawing and playing with the mom's teats, and I said it reminded me of how Sky devours me back at home." Sky barked out a laugh and Vanille smiled at her warmly. "Funny, you know? You should've seen the look this woman gave me, like I started going into labor on the spot and she was my mate or something. I thought her head would pop right off of shock." Vanille shook her head, "I didn't see her again after that… and I've a sneaking suspicion she's the one who filed a complaint against me making the workplace uncomfortable. _Hmph._"

"Bitch," Sky sneered. "Cocoon britches, all too uptight."

"I know, right? I thought so too."

"Wait," Serah hauled back, ignoring the graphic comparison she now had in her mind, "So Sky and Fang aren't the only two women you've slept with?"

Vanille giggled, "Of course not! It took some time for Fang to notice she loved me, of course."

"So… um, how many have you had, exactly? That you've slept with, I mean."

"Oh, Serah, I don't know," Vanille considered, "Maybe thirteen or so." Serah gaped, Vanille glanced over at her curiously, almost shy. "Well, I had Fang and Sky for years you know. It's not all that common to find your life mate in your teens, otherwise I've had had more. Why? How many have you had?"

"Cocoonians are ashamed of sex," Sky gently chided, reminding her.

"None!" Serah blurted, cheeks rosying with the confession.

"See?"

"Oh, come on, Serah." Vanille encouraged, "You can tell us. We're not going to run to Lightning with the number or anything." She looked to Sky, who'd gone a little pale. "Right? Promise her Sky."

"Vanille…"

"What? We won't! Don't be a pooper, Sk—iioh! Oh, _Fygla_! You're telling the truth?" Serah went crimson and buried her face in the pillow. "Serah, I'm sorry!" Vanille apologized fervently, rolling off her woman to sooth Serah's shoulder. Even Sky braced to her arms to stare shake her head incredulously. "Serah, you're beautiful and fun! I'm sure it's not you! These stupid Cocoon people; you'd be sexed in an instant in Gran Pulse, I'm sure of it. As long as they can't tell you're Cocoon anyway… Well… we'll do you right now if you want! Sky?"

Sky's features twisted, caught somewhere between sympathy and revulsion. "Tragic or not, I'm not coming in her, Van."

"Oh, just ignore her," Vanille glared at Sky, then sympathized back to Serah. "Sky's a prude of threesomes. And Cocoon. But you're beautiful, Serah! It can't be you."

"It's not that… it's— Vanille!" Serah jumped a mile high, covering herself and flattening her skirt protectively. "Don't do that! I'm saving myself!"

Vanille's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Saving yourself?"

Still red as a cherry, Serah backed against her headboard shyly. "You know, keeping myself pure 'till I find the one I'll marry…"

"Ohh," Vanille realized, "Your cherry." Her features scrunched again. "Wait— so you've never even masturbated before?"

"Fuck," Sky cringed, "Just do her, Van. I'll look the other way." She shuddered, standing from the bed. "Gahh."

"Aww, Sky! Vanille cooed, "I knew you had a heart! Sit down honey, no one's doing anyone today."

"Why?" Sky flinched, sending Serah a half-sympathized, painful glare. "She's missing the prime years of her life waiting for something that may never happen. How does that make sense?"

"She's a romantic, Sky. Come on, baby. Sit down. I'll give you a leg rub."

Sky grudgingly sat. "Can we fuck here?"

"No baby, that's not appropriate."

"Then don't give me a leg rub." Sky grumbled

"Man, but aren't you curious, Serah? Don't you wanna know what it's like to have a toe-curling, body flailing, wet beyond all measure orgasm?"

"Of course I do," Serah curled her toes experimentally, shyly eying her feet. "I want it to be special though. Not with just anybody… it'd be nice if that first person I sleep with is there the rest of my life, you know? I don't know…"

"Aww, Serah, it's okay. I sortof understand."

"I don't." Sky rumbled.

"She could be like your one and only," Vanille cooed, stroking your arm. "I hope you find her!"

"Or him," Serah pointed out.

Vanille made a face. "Her. Guys don't last forever, girl. That's why Cocoon has such a high divorce rate, you know."

Serah sighed forlornly. "Maybe…"

"You'll find her," Vanille reassured again warmly.

"Jaeger's passing out," Sky alerted. "We can head out there if we're done doing… whatever this is."

"Girl talk!" Vanille cheered.

"Okay, I'm going out there." Sky re-alerted, making Vanille giggle.

"Come on, Serah. Let's see how Fang is."

Releasing her hugged pillow, smiling to herself, Serah followed her friends out.


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX**

Fang stepped out of the shower to find Lightning already sleeping in bed. Crossing the room quietly, Fang put away her old clothes to the hamper she shared with Lightning, then settled over the bedside, careful not to disrupt the mattress too much while sitting.

"Fang,"

Oops. Fang winced and looked to Lightning. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Lightning rolled over on upright, bracing herself on the pillow. "I was waiting,"

"Oh," Fang settled onto her side. "Want to talk?"

"A little," Lightning confessed, crystal eyes scanning over her. Fang wondered if she looked alright, whether the shower water had matted her hair, if she should've worn a looser shirt. Did Lightning care? At least she wasn't rudely hard yet, but if Lightning kept gazing at her, so beautiful with ruffled bedhair, gorgeous eyes boring into her the way Fang wanted her to look at her. The way she smiled after she'd kissed her cheek just hours ago in the house— "Earlier tonight," Lightning started, and Fang shook herself out of it to pay attention. "When Serah, Sky, and Vanille were gone, you could've told Jaeger the lie…"

Fang shook her head. "I couldn't, Light. She'd told Mom." She sighed, "It's different than in Cocoon. Every Yun in Pulse is family, every tribe an extended arm of that. If she'd already told Mom, it would've spread much further. We're all a part of each other, and when one Yun does something stupid, the whole family learns about it. They try to help however they can. Mom's probably already been comforted by half the clan, sent things, had time to talk… I… it's easier to go with the fib than to take back what's been already shared."

Fang winced, sounding like she struggled to convince herself even of the words. "I'm willing to share this fib for you, but Yuns generally don't like Cocoon. I can't say all the others would be willing to keep it secret, even temporarily. It'd be more seen as a cover up of shame, then you might be exposed… and I won't ruin your job and rep just to save myself a bit of shame."

Lightning bit the inside of her lip, watching the emotions play so easily across Fang's shapely features. "It sounds like you've never lied to your clan before."

Fang glanced away, betraying the truth of that.

"We could end it." Lightning suggested. "It's been a little bit now. I'll call this off, fake the miscarriage, and you won't have to face them with this lie. We'll pretend like it caused a fight, I'll go storming out— for the press' sake— and we can return to normal."

Fang looked at her, brow creasing as her heart sped. "It's only been two weeks."

"Two and a half," Lightning corrected.

"That's half the time we planned for." Much as Fang feared facing the family, she knew that couldn't work. "It's too soon thereafter. People might get suspicious, especially the Yuns if it ends just before I have to meet them. And the bosses might be apprehensive, start asking for proof or something, after they've upped your pay and everything… and you guys have the technology to disprove it."

"Maybe it's enough…" Lightning argued weakly.

"It's not," Fang turned on the bed, facing Lightning too now. Almost like they were lovers, a normal couple sharing a nighttime exchange… "Light, I wanna ask you something."

"What's wrong, Fang?" Lightning urged, searching the fear in those green eyes. "Tell me."

"You can say no if you want," Fang prefaced, "I just… My dad spoke of Gran Pulse earlier. Of visiting the Yuns next week." Lightning nodded,

"It would… it'd help a lot if you came to that," Fang's heart fluttered, "For the week, and were there with me." Fang breathed quickly and tried to explain, "You could choose to not come, but it'd be taken as an insult to my people. They'd think I'd chosen someone who doesn't care about the clan. It'd be like rubbing salt on a sore wound when they already have reason to hate you."

Lightning's brow furrowed, "Why wouldn't I come for the week?"

Fang bit her lip a moment, eyes averted. "They're not going to be… friendly, Light. Yuns aren't fond of Cocoon in general, added with my scandal of supposedly getting you pregnant and having it plastered all over the news…" she looked up at her again, "Dad's going to seem like one of the nicest Yuns around."

"But you need me there, don't you?"

"Need is exaggerated," Fang told her truthfully, "I want you there. I really think they could come to like you… eventually, and it'd… it'd help me if you showed, but it's going to be a hostile environment. If you don't want to go… I want you to be aware of the situation first. I won't put you— "

"Fang," Lightning interrupted, reaching out to touch her arm. Fang silenced immediately. "I'll go with you. I owe you that, at least."

"I… really appreciate it." Fang thanked, "A lot, Light."

"You're welcome." Lightning's eyes shone at her. Fang smiled, meeting that shine. She could've sworn they had a moment, both connected in those seconds.

"Good night, Fang." Lightning rolled, hand lifting from her arm until those familiar shoulders flexed the back at her again, skin smoother than silk revealed by cami in dim night.

"Sleep well, Light."

**XXX**

"Ugh," Lightning ran a hand through her hair impatiently. At the table, Fang kept Serah busy with some foreign dice game. Lightning glanced at the clock again. Where was she?

"Here I am, Darling!" A familiar voice called through the door, "And I've brought you a present!"

Lighting sighed. Usually, such a catcall from Lebreau would go unanswered, as her presents usually revolved around inappropriate strip-o-grams, but thankfully, this one was expected. Lebreau had pulled through for her.

That was, until Lightning answered the door.

"Precious!" Lebreau enthused, charging ahead of her six foot beauty in a tight nurse's dress. Lebreau bowled into her, almost knocking Lightning right down. She embraced her. "I've missed you, you know! How's our little skipper?" Lebreau's hand found her stomach before Lightning could even catch her breath. "Auntie 'Brue brought some cookies for you, Little Yun-Bun." She kissed Lightning's cheek, then separated quickly before she could be hit. "And Serah, munchkin," Lebreau started over to give her a hug. "How's living with the monster been?"

"Hey!" Fang protested.

"I meant the pregnant one."

"Oh…"

Lightning ignored them, instead staring at the stylish, middle-aged nurse in a V-neck blue jacket and a thigh-length white skirt topped with a white, squarish hat with a red cross on the front of it. Lightning inwardly groaned. "Lightning," the woman greeted easily, waltzing in behind Lebreau. "It is good to see you again! Looking beautiful in that pregnant glow, as ever."

"Nora," Lightning shut the door behind her, cringing. "Welcome back."

"Back," Serah _hmph_ed, "She's even been here before."

"Just the once," Nora filled in, "For her initial checkups." Nora glanced between the hair colors. "Sisters?"

"Nora, that's Serah," Lightning sighed.

"Oh, my pleasure, darling!" Nora held out her hand to her.

"Nora," Lightning interrupted loudly, "What's scheduled for today?"

"Oh, we have an array of delightful tests! Lightning, sit down. I'll need some blood work, pressure tests, a urine sample and diagnostic temperatures. The whole gambit today." When Lightning sat in a seat, Nora chuckled. "You'll need somewhere to lie down, sweetie. The couch or— "

"The table's fine!" Lebreau volunteered, already cleaning off a spot.

Lightning cast her an annoyed look. "The couch."

"Off we go!" Nora ushered her over.

Fang cleared her throat in following, recognizing the back slit in the skirt from a misadventure of Vanille's accidentally calling strippers, one that allowed for instant removal of the garment. "That's… interesting attire, Nora."

"You like it?" Nora flirted, smiling boldly at Fang, "I love the freedom of housework; it allows me to wear whatever I please!"

When she'd turned back to Lightning, Lebreau hit Fang's arm and nodded. "Good, huh?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Lay down right there, Sweetie." Nora instructed, "And lift your shirt."

Fang stiffened. "What?"

"I have to feel her stomach, of course!" Nora chuckled, removing a bag from her shoulder to strap a blood pressure wrap around Lightning's arm. When Lightning failed to lift her shirt adequately, Nora grabbed the edge and tugged it up just under her boobs. Fang rumbled in the back of her throat and looked away, pressed firmly to the back of the sofa. Nora prodded Lightning's stomach, in-grooving her fingers to the flesh.

"What is this doing?" Lightning grunted.

"I'm checking for unnatural growths," Nora explained logically, "The newborn growing inside of you can sometimes lead to other growths."

"This early?" Serah inquired.

"Oh, yes," Nora confirmed, "The startling presence of a foreign body can cause all sorts of functions to go awry, failing liver, causing tumors…" Serah's eyes widened, "Which are rare," Nora added, smiling sweetly at the girl. "But! Something to check for."

"You can tell all that by touching her stomach?" Serah exhaled nervously, "If she has a tumor?"

"Honey, I'm a gynecologist. I can tell just about anything by poking the right parts." She patted Lightning's stomach cheerfully. "You're clean!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Claire, don't be rude," Serah admonished, "If she has to do it, she has to do it." She turned back to the nurse. "What about exercising? My sister works out a lot."

"Oh, that is all very good for the baby!" Nora explained with a nod, "Very good, yes. Healthy sexual appetites inspire good childbirth later. Do keep it up, very much so." She smiled to Lightning warmly, who sighed. Nora removed the strap from her arm, which had been pulsing.

"Now," she pushed a little cup into Lightning's fingers, "Do fill this up, check the breasts for lumps, and have your woman check the body. Everything must be checked thoroughly, and no one knows you more than she. I will take healthy sperm sample while you're at it." Nora popped over the edge of the sofa and pressed a small package into Fang's hands. "Ah! You are already ready." Fang choked, "Very good! Off you go, off you go. No reason to be shy, children. Come back for blood tests and therapeutic palpitations."

Serah grinned at Fang's flush as she hurried off to the bathroom, followed by an ushered-away Lightning. The door shut behind them to Serah's giggle, followed half a moment after by muffled, blaring music.

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized immediately, back towards her at the opposite wall.

"For what?" Lightning shook her head, "I think that woman's been a stripper at some point, if not currently." Lightning sighed, situating the sit at the bathroom door's edge. "You okay?"

"Just… gimme a minute," Fang breathed, easing her breaths. "Sorry 'bout this, Light."

"I know how a penis works, Fang. No need to apologize for it." Fang exhaled again easing, not missing Lightning's own pent up breath.

Fang frowned, "Are you okay?"

Lighting confided after a breath. "It's a lot, you know." Fang separated from the wall, crossing over to her to sit beside. "This whole thing," Lightning went on, "I'm so tired of lying to Serah."

"It'll be over soon, Light." Fang struggled for the words, knowing she needed more than that. "Hey." Fang heartened. "You'll get through this. You've got a sister that loves you whom you've never failed before and others who care about you. You're not gonna fail now. I know you. You won't."

Lightning looked up to her then, and for the first time since Fang had known her, her vulnerability shone clear. "Yeah?"

Fang reckoned she could've kissed her with warm reception in that moment, and Hell if she wasn't tempted. Tempted to just take Lightning right there and kiss her till they made love where she squirmed, anxious and breathless to have Fang, to have her so long that she came and cried and never wanted to leave, where they could move in with the clan and populate the Yuns with children and be happy, where Fang could hold her and fall asleep to an 'I love you' from those lips…

Bone hard for this woman again, aching for her lasting love, Fang instead took her hand, fingers twining Lightning's tight. "Yeah."

And Lightning smiled once again.

**XXX**

From the moment she'd stepped into temporary Yun territory, Lightning physically felt the change. Nothing around her reminded her of home, not even remotely. People milled about like glorified celestials, perfect bodies on bold display, as Cocoon and Pulse held very different clothing requirements— and Lightning could clearly see why. Even with her own sexual preference for men, there was no disputing the beauty in the amazons around them. A confident woman herself, Lightning knew she and Serah paled in comparison to these sculpted-body huntresses.

And they noticed too.

Led by Jaeger in the front, Lightning walked beside Fang in quiet silence, shamed by the stares the often occasion proved to hold, as almost every Pulsian who looked their way stopped to stare, mostly glare, as she trod on past silently. Glad she'd left Serah with Sky and Vanille, Lightning hoped her sister wasn't receiving the same treatment, but she doubted it. At least Serah was being taken into a dwelling quickly, hopefully not to endure this too much. She's safe with Sky. Lightning had to remind herself. Fang had promised her that.

Lightning could not reject the wonder of this place. Outdoor work life, open dwellings, with children flying about every which way. Almost everyone was armed, even younger kids, and Lightning found herself incredibly grateful Fang had made her bring hers along too, though her old gunblade paled in comparison to anything here, even sheathed. Weapons were clearly cherished and well-cared for here, making Lightning want to reshine hers the very moment they settled in. Every where she walked, people went on about their business in this rustic, outdoorsy setting that, despite hostilities aimed her way, held a special kind of serenity the busy streets of Cocoon lacked.

Mid-afternoon, natives strolled about their business. Lightning watched a mother—or maybe a father?— wrestling a child half her size, a mother sat conversing on her porch with friends, two babies balanced in her lap who suckled her bare breasts, no one seemed perturbed. A little girl from a different clan traded three fur coats for a glittering, handcrafted necklace with an elder Pulse grandmother—or father, Lightning was having trouble telling the difference when they all were built and beautiful. They passed a smithy and Lightning almost stopped to stare, fascinated with the modern upgrades they'd applied to an age-old process of forging weapons. Fang left no time for lingering prattle though, so Lightning simply marked the place mentally to explore further later.

Having been warned of the warm climate, Lightning wore small shorts and a small top; she supposed she fit in clothing-wise just fine. Many Pulse woman wore jeans or some kind of ripped version thereof, some wore skirts, beads seemed popular and quite a few variations of short gloves, with tops varying from camisoles to Vanille's preferred bras, even merely a swath of cloth across the top or bottom seemed to pass requirements. From the barest lingerie to very traditional, flowing clothes, Gran Pulse had a wide variety of little dress. Nobody seemed shy of their bodies.

A naked woman from somewhere ahead of them where Lightning hadn't been looking strolled on past, femininely muscled body on carefree display as she stopped to greet a group of women in passing. No one averted their eyes or lingered on this instance, merely returned her friendly greeting and picked up a conversation.

Aside from how she might smell or be sensed to these people, from their perfect bodies, nonchalance of privacy, beautiful weaponry and ease in the culture, Lightning felt at least grateful that she had the hair to match their kind. Unusual coloring seemed common among Fang's people; she'd seen hair of all colors today, most at least two-toned. In comparison, Fang's silver, red-tipped hair seemed normal to some of the things she'd seen, including blues, bright reds, yellow, even green and violent—every array of the spectrum in these people and somehow, it all looked good, refined, suitable to these women.

Such a speculation made Lightning inherently curious; with the next questionably 'clothed' passerby, she checked a quick peep.

"Fang," Lightning tapped Fang's arm, drawing her attention. Fang had warned her earlier that Yun senses were especially intense, that they'd be able to know her difference by smell alone, would see her a mile off, and be able to hear practically any whispers. While this had kept Lightning silent before for not wanting to accidentally offend, her curiosity got the better of her this time.

"Of the people I've seen," Lightning did her best to keep her voice down, though she drew a few more eyes. It didn't much matter, everyone was staring at her anyway. "None of you have had…"

"Males?"

"Hair," Lightning corrected, "Below the neck, I mean… but uhh, now that you mention, that too... "

Though more eyes followed her, almost curious this time, Fang actually laughed. "Yuns only have girls. If you do see a guy, he's probably lost from occasional tourist trips where Cocoon set up spots. The tribes, and Yuns especially, aren't much taken to them though; You won't see one." Fang quirked her head at Lightning. "And what do you mean, hair below the waist? Where else would you have hair?"

Lightning noted Jaeger's half-curious glance back and quickly filled in. "Well, I wax mine, but..." she noted Yun and other tribes' eyes on her as they were walking and tried to lower her voice a bit. "..._other_ hair," Lightning tried to ask of Fang. Unless the whole tribe waxed _very _well, Lightning hadn't even seen a hint of it. "You know..."

Fang only gave her a befuddled look. "Other hair where?"

"Nevermind," Lightning cut off, too embarrassed to tell her details if Yuns were truly hairless in all other places. "You're just lucky," Lightning mumbled, "With Yun bodies like these…"

Fang's eyes sparkled. "You trying to say something 'bout my tribe, Light?"

"It's no wonder I stand out."

Fang smiled at her warmly, pride emanating. "You don't."

Despite the clear fallibility of that statement, it made Lightning feel better to hear Fang say it. At least one Yun here didn't find her unfittingly grotesque in their culture. It did make her wonder, though, how had Fang even come to be her friend? Or better yet, why would you leave a place like this? Everyone seemed so happy here. Lightning wondered on it, eying the people she passed. Fang greeted fellows in turn, most who winced or shared a sympathetic word, but all seemed to realize they were heading somewhere important because none stopped to chat.

"What part of the settlement do you live?" Lightning asked in a moment's pause Fang had from her tribe.

"We live everywhere," Fang shrugged off the question, "Everything's shared. The place my family usually ends up staying is just ahead. We'll be there in a minute." Fang gave her a brave smile. "Don't be scared."

"I'm scared," Jaeger griped, not making Lightning feel any braver.

Fang shook her head. "You'll be fine. I don't even have any sisters that would assault you."

"You have sisters?"

"No."

"How comforting."

"Here," Fang directed, following Jaeger off the main path and over a small, interwoven development of houses. They trekked through there before coming up to a big wooden dwelling built up from the ground, towering two stories with a thrusting balcony at the front, supported by wooden pillars. Lawn overgrown, but flowerbeds beautifully tended, a couple critters scattered at their approach. Strong, well-kept wood creaked with age when they stepped onto the porch; it was nothing short of impressive. Lightning felt a little twinge stepping there; the place, set aside with a nice stretch of yard in quiet development reminded her of their old home she'd been forced to give up.

"Beautiful home," she commented idly, a little forlorn.

"Thanks. We usually live here with another family because there's only the three of us, but Sky's checked out to live with her cousins while we're here— It'll just be Mom."

"Anything I should be prepared for?"

The door burst open before Fang could answer.

Jaeger held out her arms amiably. "Anya, baby!" _Smack!_ Lightning blinked as the woman grabbed Jaeger, tugging her woman over to her where she kissed Fang's father passionately for only a moment before releasing.

Jaeger rubbed her cheek, scowling. "What was that for?"

"You're late." Anya growled, moving her woman aside to face Fang. At the sight of her, every upset creased smoothed over at once, leaving her face smooth and flawless with a breathy intake. "Fang," Anya stepped to her and embraced her daughter, arms wrapping tight to squeeze her child to her. Lightning silently remarked on the blatant similarities. Though older, though her age barely showed at all, Anya's face cut in a manner almost identical to her daughter. The same mouth, the same brow, the same curve of her cheek, Lightning may have been looking at a replica or her identical twin, if it weren't for the hair and mute traces of advanced age that carved her face a touch more refined.

With rich, dark locks that twined dashes of red, not quite as patterned as Fang's red-tipped peaks, her hair fell lusciously to smaller, but strengthened shoulders, much neater than Fang's or her fathers messy crop of hair. Emerald eyes matched a shade greener than Fang's, which had split between her parents. Of slightly smaller build, Fang stood a couple inches taller, seeming to take after her father more of body with Anya lighter of foot.

All in all, they were the most genetically blessed family Lightning had ever witnessed.

"My girl," Anya breathed, clutching Fang dearly. "My baby."

"Oh sure, give the prodigal the warm return," Jaeger gruffed, crossing her arms. Despite her rougher demeanor, Lightning could see the warmth in those eyes at seeing the two embraced. Jaeger was a real softie.

"Mom," Fang murmured.

"I've missed you," Anya claimed, not ready to let go yet.

"I know, Mom." Fang kissed the top of her head. "I know."

Anya sighed, breathing in her daughter's familiar scent. Her eyes burned with it. Her baby was home again.

Impactful enough to emanate, Lightning wondered what force could possibly be strong enough to keep Fang from this.

"It's good to be home," Fang bid with Anya's final separation from her. Fang rubbed her mother's back, moving off to the side of her. "Mom, I want you to meet Lightning, my flame."

With what must have been a great summoning of inner strength, Anya looked upon Lightning then, all traces of the deep emotion that'd pulled her to Fang disappearing in a flash. "This is the one who's kept my girl from me?"

"Mom," Fang chided, almost chuckling, "Be nice."

"I'm just making speculation, Fang." Anya eyed her. "Lightning, hmm? Good name."

Lightning held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Anya," Jaeger filled in, the same time as Anya's, "Mom,"

Anya cast Jaeger a glare, "Don't start with me again," ignoring Lightning's hand, Anya stepped forward and hugged her too, catching Lightning entirely off guard. "Cocoon or not, we don't handshake among family," Anya chastised her, releasing Lightning much more quickly, but not coldly in the gesture. "You can call me Mom."

Lightning was a little speechless. After all the warnings Fang had given, this was not what she expected at the door.

Fang smiled. "Dad shook her hand." Jaeger hit Fang's side quickly.

"Jaeger!" Anya growled, turning her glare back on Fang's father.

"And she told Light to call her by name."

"You," Anya ordered darkly at her, "In the house. You'll be lucky if I feed you tonight!"

"You haven't fed me all week!" At Anya's fiery glare, Jaeger moped inside with a bruised look, muttering darkly to Fang. "Asini."

Lightning looked to Fang questioningly. "Asini was the only Yun to ever betray our people in known history," Fang explained with a smile. "I'm sure you'll hear the story while here sometime. Our people like to embellish her faults. She's something of a mythical curse figure now."

"So she's calling you a traitor," Fang nodded. Lightning's lips quirked. "I'll try to catch on."

"You will," Fang claimed confidently, "You're a fast study."

Watching her child enter, a small smile tugged Anya's lips. She might just take to this girl yet. It was good to have Fang home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sky, this is incredible!"

"I know."

"You put this all together?" Serah gushed, "Connected all the pieces and wove out the forgotten story?"

"Of course I did," Sky shrugged, "The language unwinds in cycles. Once you recognize the pattern, it's easy. I couldn't read it in that language, that's long forgotten, but the pieces become easy to make out once you've stared at if for a few hours."

"Oh man," Serah babbled, running her fingers across the ten foot slab of stone, broken chips pieced together. "I mean, not here, but," She giggled, the all-women world of the tribes being quite a culture adjustment to take, "This is exactly the kind of thing I want to study and find! The archeological digs from campus don't even compare to this kind of artifact. The stone is brittle enough to belong to the Fal'Cie ages."

"Yup," Sky confirmed easily, otherwise scanning a gold plate on a wall.

Serah brushed a part of its corner. "Is it… Ijolite?"

Sky startled, glancing back at her. "How'd you know that?"

"It's got traces of melanite-garnet nephelinites," Serah pointed out, "I can see the halo-crystalline analogue."

Sky blinked, taken aback. "Huh." She turned back to the plate, muttering. "Lucky hint."

Vanille grinned.

"I study archeology at University," Serah explained, "They've taught us all rock layers and build for identification of age in artifacts. We learn time ecology there, tenets, the history of all the ages. I love discovery in history."

"Careful, Serah," Vanille warned, "You'll be dating her rock if you keep going on like that."

Sky cast Vanille a mutinous glare.

"The first girl Sky dated," Vanille chuckled, telling the story anyway, "She was a little vixen. An archeologist too, with a big crush geo-metrics and earth study. She liked Sky, but told her her studies were too important to get involved with a Yun. Sky was a really sissy for her, practically begged her to reconsider,"

"I did not." Sky growled. "She offered the bet."

"However it happened," Vanille passed off, "She eventually told Sky that if she could memorize every rock in known ecology and would study alongside her, she would give Sky her firstborn."

"She bet a baby on it?" Serah gawked.

Vanille shrugged. "Probably figured Sky would never take the time or have the patience for that sorta thing. What she didn't know is that Sky's family has a history of eidetic memories."

"Photographic?" Serah gasped, "Really Sky?"

"Yep," Vanille grinned proudly, "And nothing motivates a Yun like good sex. Especially with the promise of children. Sky went back to her by the end of the week. That's where all these historic puzzled pieces come from—Sky's anyway—from her archeological phase. And it's what makes her the perfect flame! Sky never forgets an important date, do you Sweetie?" Vanille kissed her cheek.

"And why we never shoulda got a television," Sky grumbled, "Impossible to get that senseless prattle from my head."

"Yet you still didn't recognize the sound of it when Jaeger came home…" Vanille shook her head.

"Wait, wait," Serah hauled back, "Did she really give you her firstborn after that?"

"Her first two!" Vanille giggled, "Sky hit her up with twins." Serah gaped. "She still has them, of course!" Vanille assured, "Was Sky's first mini-heartbreak, she was! Sky's family moved from Oerba back to Pradda, the birthplace homeland of the Yuns. Sky wanted to drag her with them, but she was more of an extended flame than a mate."

"What about the children?" Serah asked, appalled by the thought of leaving them.

"Sky visits when she likes, it's not all that far. When they reach of age, they'll decide if they want to follow in after the Yun tribe or not. If so, the Yuns there will teach them." Vanille shrugged, "Most do. Yuns are our greatest tribe."

"Wow," Serah breathed, "That must be hard on you."

"Not really," Sky dismissed, "She's not my mate." Sky glanced at Vanille, who smiled and cuddled next to her.

"But what happens if the mother can't care for her on her own?" Serah persisted, still counting flaws.

"The village is there to help her, of course." Vanille explained, "We're all family, no one's going to let another member suffer if they can't carry a burden. Two children is hardly rough, though. If the mother's really that scared, she'd usually goes with the Yun. Out-of-matehood births are common; we know how to help wherever possible."

"Okay…" Serah tried to piece, "So… what happens with Claire, if she doesn't want to live with the Yuns?"

"…That's why we don't mate with Cocoon girls." Sky shook her head, "One of the reasons. Your culture isn't ours, Serah. No one's going to take care of Lightning. If she doesn't like it here, Fang gets to make an ultimate choice: sacrifice her or the clan." Sky glanced back at Serah, those crystalline eyes so serious. "My bet's the clan."

**XXX**

Lightning wasn't sure what was happening just yet. Anya had been more than kind in accommodations and seated them right down for dinner off the bat with slow, easy small chat that Lightning mostly let Fang answer. When specifically directed to her, Lightning replied with the utmost caution, not wanting to offend.

Dinner ended quickly, claim of Fang that it was just a minor snack, rather than a whole meal (though rice, beef, carrots and a fruit side seemed more than dinner enough to Lightning). They were to pick up Sky, Serah, and Vanille from the historic archives after that and Anya volunteered to go with them, despite Jaeger's protests to stay and have sex instead.

They'd been outside for less than a minute before a green-mohawked warrior charged in beside Fang, snarling beyond repair with an evil-looking snake tattoo curling up her neck and cheek. All their eyes found her instantly.  
>"Ivy," Fang greeted, glancing Lightning's way.<p>

"Good to see you, Fang," Ivy purred, matching step with the proud Yun. She slid her arm into Fang's. "I see you've brought your accident on home."

Lightning coughed verbally, unable to restrain her incredulous. "Excuse me?"

Fang slid her arm free, where Anya's tone struck cold. "You should go now, Ivy."

"I shiver when you talk like that," Jaeger side-commented inappropriately, "I never know whether to be more aroused or scared—_oomph_."

Ivy chuckled, backing on ahead of Fang. "What's there to be scared of? Pink would crumple in a match with me, wouldn't you cutie? The challenge wouldn't even be worthy enough to be called a _Skarr_."

"Ivy, that's enough," Fang barked, "Get out of here."

"Is that really what you want?" Ivy purred, stopping her backward trek so Fang bumped into her.

"Ivy," Fang reached out and moved her aside. "Cut. It. Out."

"Why?" Ivy grabbed the back of Fang's shirt unexpectedly and pushed her against the nearest building. She smacked Lightning in sweeping backhand, shoving her toppling into Fang's parents.

"Hey!"

By the time Fang had turned, Ivy was on her, pressing Fang to the wall with her body. "Am I turning you on, Fang?" Ivy hissed, mouth laying against Fang's. Fang froze at the unexpected intimacy. "Have you forgotten the touch of a real woman?" Ivy hand dipped in her pants, diving down the lip of her jeans to grip her. Fang's eyes bulged with her stroke.

Five months with no one's touch but her own to quell her desires, Fang's libido took the mile.

Ivy separated to tongue her lips, cocky lips twitching, pleased. "I see you have."

Ivy was yanked from her before Fang could punch. "Challenge accepted, bitch." Lightning forcibly shoved her away, eyes murderous.

Ivy caught herself with graceful ease in a crouch. She licked her lips, smiling. "See you at the slaughter, Pink."

She turned her back on Lightning, catching Fang's incredulous eye. "Ten minutes, Fang. I'll breathe you back to life."

**XXX**

Vanille nudged her side sharply.

Sky looked up suddenly, ignoring Vanille's tap. "It's not so serious, Serah. Fang wouldn't just— "

"Shh," Sky hushed, listening in to the distant kid's voices. Fang's name came again. "Shit."

"What is it?"

Sky took her arm and summoned Serah in passing. "Grab onto Vanille. Don't let go and follow me."

"Sky!" Vanille tugged along behind her, "What is it?"

"Ivy's invoked the _Skarr_."

"For Lightning? I don't understand! I thought that was a mate's rite." Serah hurried on, clinging to her wrist to keep close.

"Not for Lightning," Sky weaved through the rapidly busying streets with ease. "For Fang."  
><strong>XXX<strong>

"You don't have to do this, Light." Fang urged, fear pulsing her chest.

Lightning glared across the grassy training ground, half split between field and workout area with dummies, boards, wooden posts and arrow boards. Ivy smiled at her cruelty. "Shut up, Fang." Lightning hissed, "She won't touch you again."

**XXX**

"She'll be okay, Serah…" Vanille tried to assure futilely.

Serah's breath hiked with her sister's determined charge into battle. The woman facing her greeted her with ease halfway across the grassy side, where Lightning darted, evading to the left to cut at her side. Ivy sidestepped, blocking with her extended steel pole, cleanly whipping it around once the blow had passed, she struck Lightning across the back. Lightning took the hit in stride and darted quick out of range, wincing as she faced her.

Ivy charged the second time.

Racing in with a wide, sweeping arch, Lightning barely missed the tip of her pointed staff on the startled backward hop. Slicing out at Ivy's weapon, adding momentum to the swing, which kept it out of the way, Lightning darted in for another strike.

Ivy grabbed her by the shoulder and cracked her skull against Lightning's. "Ohh," Vanille cringed, "Not the headbash." Hushed excitement rose from the crowd with Lightning's startled cry. Serah winced as Ivy mercilessly pushed her back, where Lightning hit the ground on her back. Ivy raised her spear up over her head.

Sky shook her head. "She's crushing her."

"Claire…" Spurred by a determination Serah would never understand, Lightning grabbed her blade in both hands and blocked the hurtling downward blow. Her arms wavered right off the bat. Growling loud enough to hear, Lightning threw all her force up for momentary reprieve and rolled, narrowly evading a _swack _into the dirt she'd just been lying. Ivy swatted at her again, but Lightning kept rolling as her gunblade flipped and shifted with a steel-churning squeak. She stopped upon hitting one of the posts of the other half and aimed up, firing blindly. Ivy's pole went flying. Wits retained, she kicked Lightning's hand and sent the gunblade skittering. Ivy grabbed Lightning by the shirt and hauled her right up, ramming her against the post. She held her there a moment. "What's she saying?" Serah cried, looking to Sky.

"She's toying with her." Sky growled lowly. "A Yun vs. a civilian. This isn't a fair fight." To Serah's surprise, Sky spit disgustedly. "She's vile. Every Yun here should know it. And I don't even like your sister."

"Come on, Claire," Serah urged quietly, "You can do this."

Lightning's right hook caught her entirely unawares, though Serah couldn't see why. She scrambled from Ivy in a rush.

Even with the little Serah knew of fighting, she knew an experienced warrior should not have been caught by that. "Why was she able to do that?"

"Ivy's cocky," Sky rumbled, "Cocky fighters get hit."

Lightning's gunblade morphed again, slashing a sliver cut to Ivy's arm. Ivy blinked in shock, anger darkening her features. Yelping, she threw her bo-staff, embedding it in the back of Lightning's shoulder. Lightning cried out and grabbed for it, yanking the tip free with a hard choke. She spun on Ivy, weaponless.

"Gods_," _Sky cursed, not quite believing her eyes. "She's got the upper hand."

"Come on, Claiiire…"

**XXX**

Lightning huffed, breathless, adrenaline swallowing up her burning throb in her shoulder. It didn't matter now. She had to win, to beat this bitch for assaulting Fang. Unused to the new weapon, she relied on her gunblade and charged again, darting far enough to keep out of reach, she swiped at her again, catching the woman at her side.

Ivy raged.

With Lightning's next jab, she grabbed the weapon clean at the blade, blatantly ignoring how it cut into her palm as she yanked Lightning towards her with it. The first punch left her breathless, gasping for air as another slammer crushed into her, blossoming black spots before her eyes. "Hey!" The third hit left her nearly comatose, arms crossing over her stomach as Ivy shoved her to the ground and lifted a deadly boot over her belly in a crunch that would crack ribs.

Before it could land, something smashed into her attacker, bringing both she and Ivy sprawling to the ground. "Bitch!" Fang howled, hauling back a punch that echoed through the afternoon. Ivy went limp instantly. "Don't you fucking touch her again!" Kicking her arm in getting up, Fang hurried over and crouched next to Lightning, not hesitating to scoop her up.

"Don le'er… touch Fan…" Lightning struggled to overcome the pressing unconsciousness. With her sudden loss of adrenaline, the pain in her shoulder sharpened again. She moaned.

"Ivy's not touching anyone, Light." Fang promised, pulling her protectively to her chest. "I've got you."

Lightning rolled, limp in Fang's arms.

**XXX**

Something prickled Lightning's shoulder sharply, a burning sting that enflamed, spiking white-hot agony at a piercing prod. Lightning balked, teeth clenching with her shift away.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder, gruff voice flowing, "Try not to move." Her skin pierced. Lightning winced, jaw shifting with renewed tightening. "At least you stayed out for the initial scrape. I said to just cauterize, but don't no one listens to sense."

Lightning opened her eyes to a wall. Propped on her side with her legs splayed out to balance, she found herself shirtless with her administrating, cautious healer.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder for proof, "Jaeger."

"Yeah, yeah, I fix up wounds, alright? My skill with a needle doesn't make me any less of a Yun." Lightning winced at another tender jab through her skin. Jaeger paused to pick up a bottle and dragged a long sip back, "I'd offer you some, but that baby's probably hurting enough as it is." Jaeger grunted, putting the bottle down beside her again. "How ya feel?"

"Alright," Lightning flinched, accidentally biting her tongue with the next pinch.

"Belly too?"

"Yes," Lightning confirmed, shoulder sorer than a bitch. Her stomach throbbed.

"Good," Jaeger gruffed, "Saves me the chore of killing that fappin' excuse for a Yun. We don't have the tech you Cocoon blokes got on hand. We got our methods for later, but a month in is too soon for us to check our way, other than them obvious signs. Since you ain't screaming in agony, I don't think you're in trouble of miscarriage just none on yet. Still, Serah called on your doctor. Seems like you'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," Lightning breathed, grateful for the Yun's hate of tech.

"Yeah, real good." Jaeger agreed roughly.

"What happened to Ivy?" Lightning asked, unsure of what else she should say to Fang's dad.

Jaeger grunted, clearly ruffled. "She's been put under watch again. Bloody bastard's been trouble since day one. She's unfit to be a Yun," Jaeger bristled, "Was half nice to see her on the skipping edge of your fray. A shame you didn't shoot her, but she didn't come away unscathed. The number you did on her pride... Attacking in close range after taking the pole like that," Jaeger paused, making Lightning suck in a breath. Had that been stupid? She could've fired and finished Ivy off, but it'd seemed cowardly to Lightning, to shoot an unarmed attacker. "That was decent, Lightning. Real… real decent."

Lightning could barely believe it. It took a moment to register her response. "Thank you."

Jaeger sighed. "You're a worthier fighter than she is, Gods damn me for sayin' it."

Lightning exhaled, honored. "You're done," Jaeger nodded, tying off the last small knot. She reached for her bottle.

"Light," The door burst in, narrowly missing Jaeger, who scrambled to seize her drink, which quickly ducked under the bed. "Is she awake?"

"Fang?"

"Light!" Fang rushed over, completely ignoring her father in the dart for Lightning. Jaeger roared, cursing.

"Careful about lying on it, dammit!" Picking herself off the ground where Fang had already kneeled on the bed, gently turning Lightning to face her. Jaeger grumbled on her way out. "Damn kids."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mmm…rrgh, too close."

"Sorry," Fang apologized, fingers easing back from the injury, grooving instead the rest of Lightning's back. "How's it feel?"

"Like someone thrust a sharp pole to my back," Lightning grumbled, "Ah—ahh—ahhh, don't stop."

Serah smiled from river, arms balanced on a rock near the waterfall as she watched Fang massage Lightning in the open sunny day. Her sister was shirtless and it did nothing little to delight her, seeing Lightning so content under Fang's skillful administrations. "Fang does seem good with her hands." Lightning shot her a peeved look. Serah stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well, after sixteen years of experience rubbing…" Vanille giggled, submerged to her shoulders in the cool water. "Skyy!"

"She better have meant masturbation, Fang."

"Wait…" Serah gaped at Fang, "You masturbated when you were five?"

Fang coughed. "Maybe we should stop talking about my hands…"

"_Five?_"

"We could talk about Sky's hands," Sky gave her a dark look that suspiciously ending in her squeaking.

"How clean is that water, really?" Lightning pointed out, "With all the Yuns over here…"

"It's Supra-Nuka purified with Exo-Xing isotope release, Claire!" Serah filled in. "We're safe!"

Vanille squeaked again suddenly and clung to Sky around the abdomen. "Sky!"

"Behave." Sky admonished, dragging the shampoo over to lather Vanille up.

Lightning sighed, closing her eyes. "Keep going please."

"How'd you even get involved in that fight, Claire?" Serah prodded. "I thought you could decline it."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "I couldn't decline it; she was fondling Fang."

"Ohh, so you were pushed into a jealous rage when accepting." Serah nodded, "That makes more sense. You looked pretty angry out there."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Go wash up."

Serah smiled jauntily, humming while mumbling something suspiciously like "Claiire was jeaaalous, Claaire was jeaaalous."

Sky watched Serah go and blinked back to Fang. "We'll be right back too." Picking Vanille up around the bottom, Sky toted her little woman off.

Lightning shook her head mutely, small smile twitching her lips as the two Pulse-born shrank along the way. "How Vanille keeps up with Sky's appetite…"

"You'd be surprised. She's more durable than she looks." Lightning glanced over her shoulder at her. "From what I remember…" Fang added on afterthought. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Lightning confirmed, breathing easier now, muscles loosened and relaxed. She drummed her finger on the warm rock, pondering. "Fang, about Ivy…"

Fang winced, cringing. "I'm really sorry about her, Light. I should've guessed she'd try to pull a stunt like that, punched her out on first sight."

Lightning's brow furrowed an inch. "How would you have known?"

"Uhh."

"You used to date her or something?"

"Not date," Fang corrected, "… I slept with her once."

"That's mildly disturbing," Lightning frowned as the image reappeared in her mind of Ivy kissing Fang, groping her, getting Fang hard… even if it was involuntary. Fang hadn't even pushed her away. It's dangerous, Lightning reasoned on behalf of her friend, Fang could really get taken advantage of. What if she hadn't been there?

Would Fang have pushed away?

"It was a long time ago," Fang explained, "Just a fuck. If I'd known how she'd turn a wildcard, shave her head and practically go nuts for every Yun she'd slept with…"

"You dated her before the mohawk?" For some reason, Lightning found that mildly reassuring. "She wasn't always like that?"

"I mean, she'd been a bit over-possessive for just a one-time thing, but I figured she was just a single-bedmate prude like Sky…"

Lightning glanced back again in terrible curiosity. "Are you a single bedmate prude, Fang?"

"Uhh," Fang tread carefully. "It… depends…" at Lightning's eyebrow spike, Fang hurried on. "If I'm in a relationship, no doubt. Single partner. Kinda possessive too."

"Nice save."

"No, really," Fang insisted, "I'm not as bad as Sky about it, but if I got a girl, I got a girl. No question."

"Buttt?" Lightning prodded.

"I mean… outside of a relationship, I've had a threesome before."

"That's probably not unusual here, huh?'

"Not so much," Fang agreed. "Cocoon seems a lot more reserved about sex. It's relaxed here. More enjoyed."

"So I've noticed," Lightning laid her head back on her arm, "It's kind of nice, really."

"You think so?" Fang asked, unable to bite back the wistful edge.

"I do," Lightning confirmed, Fang imagining her smiling. "Random sluts causing fights by grabbing you aside, it's peaceful here. Relaxing. Much more so than in Cocoon. Seems like a nice place to raise a family."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, thrilled to hear that from Lightning's sweet lips. "It is."

"You can stop now," Lightning told her, "it feels much better."

"I'm glad," Fang pulled her hands from Lightning. She stretched out on her stomach too, laying beside Lightning. Lightning's eyes opened to her and glittered, eyes smiling their warmth to Fang. Illumined on the rock in a small halo of light, Lightning's pale skin gleamed, gorgeous. "You're beautiful," Fang slipped, the compliment just pouring out.

Lightning didn't look at her weird, estranged as she might've been by hearing the words from a friend. Instead, a small tickle gripped her. It was an honor to hear that, coming from one of the flawlessly-bodied women of this exotic race. What a compliment. Fang was sweet. "Charmer," Lightning accused, lips twitching to match her eyes. "Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Not so much now."

Lightning's eyes flicked up and down her features until they matched Fang's. "You still seem faithful to Vanille."

"Vanille's my Serah," Fang agreed easily. "I owe her that too."

They quieted for a moment, comfortable, basking in the nature. Lightning listened, settled with the pleasant silence where no constant hum existed. Her eyes eventually fell back on Fang, joyous in their gentle tease. "So five, Fang?"

Fang blushed.

**XXX**

Serah swam through the water, ducking under now and again to reinvigorate that refreshing cool. The overspilling waterfall by Fang and Lightning gushed, beautiful, so majestic in this nature setting. A complete opposite of the busy streets of Cocoon. Everything was warm here, so lively and lush. Surrounded on either side by dwarfing trees, the height of which Serah'd never even seen before. Overgrown grass billowed, untended, covering the soil all the way to the rocky edge, which greened with fresh ivy at the wet end of the stones. Almost a mile stretched, the girth of the river flowed, proving deeper than she was tall when Serah left the edges of it.

Glancing back at Fang and Lightning's shrunk forms, Serah smiled, delighted to see Fang lie down beside her on the rock, bodies so close in their soft-spoken intimacies. Serah would've never pegged her sister the romantic type, but where Fang was concerned, they seemed to share these moments often. It sped Serah's heart to see Lightning so happy, smiling on the regular now.

Distancing a little further to give them privacy if they needed it, Serah checked for the bathing soaps they'd brought and found them next to her friends slightly closer where Vanille clung to Sky with her legs wrapped around the Yun's waist, lathering Sky's flawless breasts with cream thickly. Vanille jerked spastically and moaned, gripping her soapy breasts with humping jerks.

Not gonna get the soap, Serah mentally checked off, spacing some more to give them due privacy.

Figuring she could just shower at home anyway, Serah deigned to float on her back, staring up at the soothing canopy of trees. She was glad for this instance, and Vanille had been right in directing them when to go this quiet. The ease in which Pulse treated nudity still had a ways to go to the sheltered little Cocoon girl. "Mmm," Serah breathed quietly, dozing in the peace of this still life. Floating across the surface of the lake, all the stress of school and missed class work and slowly-curing problems with Lightning just seemed to leak out of her. Here, she breathed content.

Half-snoozing in her bliss, Serah gently bumped the river bank. Reaching out, she grabbed to push off.

The girl turned at the gentle bump to her rump, finding a pretty girl's head nestled there. Turning in pleased surprise, a hand came up and grabbed her first.

Serah squinted at the curious squishy between her fingers, something that hardened and pressed to her palm, sliding up along her wrist. She blinked, sight filling with a pale, scarred, glistening body. Small waist, flat stomach, bare breasts, and a charming smile that peered down at her.

"Evening, babe,"

Serah thrashed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the woman cautioned, grabbing Serah up from her thrashing in the water, "Calm down, it's okay!" Strong arms gripped her shoulders, hoisting her upright 'till her feet touched the floor. Serah twitched until she realized the woman wasn't further moving on her. Her heart hammered away. "There, see? You're alright." The woman rubbed her arms, then gave her a boyish grin. "I'm Hawke."

It took Serah a full minute to gaze at, and digest her. A flop of dark hair ran several inches atop her head, cropped short, but long enough to sway a few bangs across the prettiest blue eyes Serah had ever seen, simply dazzling in their bright, almost neon hue. A dashing smirk offset her cute features in a handsome sort of way, lending a remarkable boyish quality to a feminine-set face along with the chance scars Serah found on first look. Full lips curled out her mouth, and on top of it all, a charming bloodsmear-like tattoo crossed over her nose.

Still caught in her shock, Serah glanced down unthinkingly, taking in the woman's pale body, which proved slender and lean. Small, but not unfortunate breasts poked out over a washboard stomach of finely-lined abdominals. Just below the crystal clear water's surface bulged the first giant cock Serah had ever seen in person.

And touched.

"Like that, do you?" A teasing, gentle chuckle roused Serah's attention back up. The woman smiled openly, revealing dazzling, perfect teeth set in the most beautiful smile Serah had ever seen.

"H'ohh," Serah breathed, "I…ahh…" becoming very aware of their close proximity, Serah's heart fluttered, missing several beats. She glanced down to break eye contact, then almost fainted at the sight of her penis again. She looked away quickly. "Uhh."

"You're a Cocoon girl, aren't you?" Hawke called out, smiling. At Serah's hesitation, those slender fingers soothed up and down her arm. In just her bikini, Serah felt naked next to this woman, perfect beyond all beauties. "Don't be scared," Hawke eased, "I won't hurt you," she chuckled, "What's your name?"

"Serah…"

"Serah, hmm? I gotta say, Serah, I'm a little intimidated with how gorgeous you are." Serah barked a laugh, which crumbled into quieter, nervous chuckles. "It usually takes a lot more convincing before a woman so beautiful will grab my balls."

"I can't imagine that's true." Serah accidentally spoke, then blushed cherry red. Hawke beamed. "I…ahh, sorry about that…"

"It's okay. I'm easily excited."

"So…" Serah glanced around, double-checking she was alone, "You're a Yun?"

"If that's attractive to you, yes. If not, I've got a sympathy story of a birth deformity that most Cocoon girls eat up."

Serah bit her lip, smiling. "We'll keep you a Yun."

Hawke grinned too, charming. "So you find that attractive? I must say, Serah. I'm finding us more compatible by the minute."

Serah giggled, rather enjoying her flirtatious nature. She reigned the Yun back in. "I haven't seen other Yuns that look like you, with light skin and black hair like that."

"That's 'cuz I'm original, Serah." Hawke reclined against an angled rock that dipped to the water. She patted the spot beside her. "Sit with me?"

Serah shyly glanced at her again, cursing herself for peeking so much. Hawke noticed. "Please don't mind that. That'll go away in a second, as long as you don't say anything incredibly arousing to it."

"Okay," Serah agreed coyly, moving to the spot beside her.

"Uhp! There you go again." Serah blushed, cheeks so hot. Hawke nudged her and winked, "Just kidding, Cocoon. I'm safe now."

Serah licked her lip, heart pattering somewhere between excitement, thrill, and nervous energy. It wasn't a big deal to the Pulse inhabitants here, but nakedness was not something she was accustomed to being so casual with. The cutie beside her was a real charmer. Flirt, Serah thought, and cocky in her own right. Not only being nice to her—something still unusual from the Yuns—this one even seemed to like her! Nestled between immensely flattered and anxious, Serah could barely keep her nerves in check. Was this what Lightning felt with Fang?

"I'm a bit of an oddball in the clan," Hawke started, "As you noticed, I don't exactly have the skin or hair of the Yuns."

"Is one of your parents of another tribe?" Serah questioned logically, keeping her eyes averted as best she could manage.

"Nope!" Hawke chuckled, "That's why they find me so weird. I wish I coulda seen their faces when I popped from the womb. Dad had a fit, I heard. Went on about how I was Atheya for ages."

"That makes sense," Serah pointed out, "The Atheya tribe's known for warriors who look as you do."

"You know your Gran Pulse," Hawke beamed.

"A little bit," Serah confirmed shyly. "History's my major."

"Have I told you what a turn on education is to me?"

"Oh, stop." Serah giggled.

"I would if you stopped smiling," Hawke challenged, giving Serah a knowing look, which only split her cheeks all the more. "See? It's another sign of your growing affection for me."

"You're terrible," Serah literally couldn't stop.

"I see a child in our future."

"Hawke!" Serah laughed, swatting her shoulder before burying her face in her hands to keep from looking at her, seeing that infectious, charming, boyish grin.

"Okay, okay," Hawke chuckled, reclining back on the stone, "Anyway, Dad was beyond incredulous, but Mom kept claiming I was hers. She wanted to show Dad so much she hadn't cheated, she took me to Cocoon to be tested. Turns out, Mom was telling the truth about my origins, straight from Dad outta the pipe. Mom had a real ball with that one."

"But," Serah removed her head from her hands. She peeped back at Hawke, that beautifully stretched body on stone, luminescent skin glowing in the sun. Good God, she was flawless. "What about…?" She pointed vaguely to Hawke's kin.

"Oh, turns out I have some distant grandmother way up the line, she was Atheyan." Hawke shrugged, "I guess I got it from her way back." Hawke smiled at her, jaunty. "What about you, Precious? Hail from a line of royalty, no doubt."

"Where do you even get these lines?" Serah flustered, fondly eying ogling the inked insignia over her left breast on the shoulder. Merely looking seemed a treat undeserved.

"Lines?" Hawke pouted adorably, brow twitching up in the cutest fashion imaginable, "I'm just being honesttt."

Serah bit her lip again at the sight of it, positively squirming inside. She laid back beside Hawke, only too late noticing Hawke's arm had stretched the span of the rock, now cushioned her neck. Hawke smiled, beaming up at the sky. "That was deliberate, wasn't it?" Serah called her out.

"It was hopeful."

Serah shook her head, smiling up at the clouds. Neither made to move the position. When she braved enough to glance Hawke's way again, it was to find her head turned, brilliant eyes intensely on her. Serah looked back up quickly, then peeked again a few seconds later. Hawke was still watching her. Serah's smile widened. How could one be so perfect? Hawke's eyes sparkled on her, warming Serah through and through.

"Serah!" An unexpected growl ripped through the air, making Serah jump slightly.

"Ut oh," Hawke alerted, spotting Sky's fast approach. "Party pooper's here."

"Get away from her, Hawk." Sky snarled, beside Serah before she even knew it. Grabbed by the angry Yun and pulled straight to her feet against her— against a naked Sky, Serah duly noted— Serah yipped in surprise, finding a full-busted redhead tugging her arm for attention. She looked to Vanille, bewildered how they'd gotten there so fast.

"Sky smelled you," Vanille explained, turning Serah cherry in an instant.

Hawke stood up, hands raised innocently. "I was just being friendly!"

"I know what you were doing," Sky rumbled darkly, yanking Serah back and further against her, arm lashing around her stomach.

So many naked people. Serah had never been so aware of their bodies before, with Sky's Vanille-hardened breasts poking into her back, flush against Sky's skin… She must've given off some scent then too, for she released an aggravated huff and passed Serah over to Vanille. "Van, take her."

"It's okay, Serah." Vanille assured her, taking Serah back with her. Unfortunately, the view from back there proved no better, for Serah found a tribal tattoo printed down Sky's back. From high between her tight shoulders down to the very middle of her back, a tribal weave spiked down in artsy fineness. It did little to help. "You'd be insane not to be aroused by that."

"I was!" Hawke insisted innocently.

Serah saw her sister pull up with Fang— both thankfully clothed. "This is the girl she was talking to?" Lightning asked, glancing to Fang for confirmation.

"Light—_"_

Lightning's fist cracked against Hawke's jaw.

Hawke stumbled and fell on the slippery rock, smacking her head as well. She clutched her face in pain. "Oww!"

"Claire!" Serah broke free of Vanille and rushed to her sister.

"We all need to just freeze a second!" Vanille's little voice rang out, stopping everyone on the spot. Hawke rubbed her chin, features completely puppified. Vanille shrugged when they looked to her. "Someone had to say it."

"There was no reason to hit her, Claire!" Serah cried, crumbling for those hurt features. "She was just being nice!" Tending Hawke at her side, she brushed away her fingers gently to inspect her chin.

"Yeah!" Hawke confirmed, pouting particularly to Serah.

Lightning's eyes narrowed doubtfully.

"I smelled arousal," Sky brought up, making Lightning tense on the spot.

"That was me!" Serah cried, lightheaded of all the blushing. She indignantly turned on Sky. "You know that was me! Stop trying to rile her up, Sky! Hawke didn't do anything and you know it!"

"Yeah!" Hawke seconded again, quieting once more once Lightning's gaze turned on her.

"I know what she wanted to do," Sky grumbled, passing Hawke a glare that earned a tongue out when Lightning had looked away. Sky rumbled.

"You?" Lightning gawked.

"And you!" Serah turned on her, "Like you're the only one who can be turned on by the perfect female body? I don't wanna hear it!"

Administrations returning to present, Serah touched Hawk's head gently, finding the start of a bump. She led Hawke to the water's edge, then kneeled, partially submerged and urged Hawke to lay down to cradle her head in her lap. Lightning barked at this. "Serah!"

"Don't even start," Serah growled as she gently tugged Hawke to the spot, cupping cool water to rinse her injured head. "You hurt her for no good reason, always charging in to fight." Serah _hmph_ed, "You really do belong among the Yuns."

Hawke almost purred in content.

Fang cast looks through all at the party, not sure where to side. She ended up next to Lightning, rubbing the glaring woman's shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's all just make up," Vanille volunteered cheerfully. "Lightning, this is Hawke. She's one of the Yuns too!"

"I can see that," Lightning growled, not liking Serah near her.

To her surprise, it was Sky who proved the most agreeably sensible, who even found Hawke's clothes and thrust them at her. "Get up and get dressed, you baby." She passed in front of Lightning and muttered to the Cocoon-born. "We'll drop her off first stop."

Lightning approved.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fang," Jaeger greeted from behind the counter as Fang led in the parade of them, "Dinner's been getting cold. Sit down." Jaeger grabbed one of the pots to take to the table, "Anya'll be home in a moment."

"She's still out, Dad?" Fang went for one herself as Sky grabbed an oblong dish of meat, Vanille the fridge for butter and milk. Hawke gleefully grabbed the last bowl from the counter. Fang waved her to follow over.

"Still out," Jaeger growled, seeming twitchy. "Woman's trying to kill me, I swear. Hawke, you eating tonight too?"

"I'd like to!"

Jaeger shook her head as Hawke placed the bowl down and directed Serah to sit in the seat next to her. "Should'a known you'd find the only available Cocoon girl within a hundred miles. You can't have both of them either, so don't think it."

"She came to me!"

"And I wear a skirt to fight." Jaeger scoffed, catching Serah's eye. "You watch out for her, Cocoon. One pregnancy's more than enough at this point."

Serah blushed at the implication, glancing to Hawke, who grinned at her widely. "I'll be okay, ma'am."

"Ma'am? The flying fuck is that?"

Serah reddened.

"It's just a term of elderly respect, Dad." Fang filled in helpfully, pulling Lightning's chair out.

"Elderly? I ain't no shameful no-sex age, dammit! Do I look it?"

Fang shook her head, "Just call her Dad too, Serah."

"Anya and I still do it all the time!"

"But not today," Hawke pointed out, smiling.

"Not _yet_today." Jaeger growled.

"The food looks delicious!" Vanille chirped, "You made spiced behemoth, Jaeger? Mmm!"

"Yeah, I made behemoth." Jaeger grumbled, "A Humbaba Behemoth that I personally killed on my 37-Young-Legs!"

"There's so much food," Serah admired the full table, wondering about food storage. Sky gave Serah a curious look.

"Coming in," Someone shouted from outside, "Jaeger, get the door!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jaeger stood to do so, moments later revealing Anya practically carrying a small tub.

"There are greens outside the door," Anya waved Jaeger back out.

Serah's jaw dropped when she realized the deep dish basin was full of cooked meat. Anya hauled it to the countertop.

Fang's eyes practically watered at the overwhelming aroma it brought. "You made Long Gui?"

"Only the best for my Fang."

Fang was hugging her in an instant.

Jaeger nudged Sky. "It's her secret attempt to haul you all home."

"I am all for that," Sky supported, turning a look on her girl. "Van?"

"Prayer time!" Vanille bid quickly, waiting for Fang to finish introducing Serah.

"Ahh," Anya greeted, eyes instead on Hawke. "You were discovered early, I see, Serah."

"I really swear it wasn't me!" Hawke insisted to no avail.

Vanille took Sky and Anya's hands, bowing her head. Fang returned to Lightning's side quickly between her and Jaeger. After a few words of thanks to a number of various spirit goddesses Lightning didn't recognize, they broke to grab food, which Serah gawked at alarmingly, comparing the portions available on their plates.

"Our metabolisms digest faster," Fang offered in offhand explanation, both to Serah and reminding Jaeger when daddy gruffed about stick portions. Lightning kept an eye on Serah through the meal, wary of how amiable she responded to Hawke's flattery. Fang wolfed down her salted meat like there was no tomorrow and most of the Yuns went for seconds. When Lightning checked if Fang was going to, she caught her staring wistful at the meat vat.

"Go," Lightning urged, chuckling. "I know how you eat."

Fang almost hugged her in appreciation.

By the time the meal was done, Serah was moaning with having eaten too much. Vanille giggled, telling her she'd learn to say no much faster, (especially with Hawkee, she added, who balked) and Fang brought up sleeping quarters, which Serah quickly darted in before Lightning could even suggest she room with them. "I'll take the couch!"

"We have extra bedrooms," Anya countered generously, "Fang can sleep with Lightning in hers. You can have one of the spares. Is Hawke returning home for the night?"

"Yes!" Lightning and Sky both blurted on instinct.

Serah was pleased nonetheless.

Everyone picked a platter and stored what appalling little was left, washing that and their own dishes to loosen the load left over. After a few directions from Vanille concerning the location of several plates, Serah bid Hawke goodbye for the night with a mutual request to get together tomorrow. Lightning dragged her up after Fang when the goodbye carried on too long.

"Isn't she nice?" Serah cooed, clutching the slipped number so tight in her palm. Vanille grinned and promised to gossip with Serah about it tomorrow before Sky whisked her off with a goodnight, shutting the door behind them. Fang showed Serah to the second bedroom on the left, where Lightning kissed her forehead and told her star-struck sister to behave. "Love you too, Claire!"

Lightning followed Fang down the rest of the hallway. "We don't have to worry about suspicious lack of noise," Fang promised once the door had been closed behind her. "Yuns get pretty loud into the night and with all our sensitive hearing, it can get hard to sleep—that's why we build all our rooms with soundproof walling." Fang tapped it for emphasis, "Nothing gets through here."

"I've got the Exo-Fresh too," Lightning claimed, conquering a conflict Fang had thought up earlier that'd concerned the suspicious Yun sensitivity to smell. Lightning hooked it up to the wall where energy flowed throughout the house.

"Good," Fang should've felt more grateful, but the necessary trickery through Cocoon technology pulled on her. "We won't have as much privacy without an adjoining bathroom, but… you could use the one down the hall if you want."

"Isn't that suspicious?" Lightning logically pointed out, "It's fine, Fang. We're both adults. And it's not like you've never seen a naked woman before."

Still, when Lightning started undressing for bed, Fang turned the other way, moseying through her closet aimlessly until the strawberry blonde had finished.

Lightning glanced back at Fang as she shed of her jeans to boxers. She spied the gaping maw on Fang's revealed left shoulder, re-sparking her curiosity of an earlier observation made that day. "Fang?"

"Hmm?" Fang glanced back over her shoulder, turning when she saw it safe. She crossed to the other side of the bed and sat.

"From what I've seen," Lightning started, sitting in the bed next to her. "You and most of the people here seem to have a tattoo somewhere. Sky's on her back. Hawke above her chest. Jaeger's up the arm— "

"And body," Fang added, pointing on herself where.

"And you on your shoulder," Lightning nodded. "It's a Yun thing?"

"It's our pride," Fang explained, "A symbol or art of our pride as a Yun. We all get one— just one— upon completion of our rite to join. No other tribe's permitted to be inked like we are—or would. It's sorta a sacred thing they hold for my people. The ink's different than what you use in Cocoon, it's permanent. Meant to show our eternal loyalty in the clan."

"What's yours symbolize?" Lightning pressed, eyes tracking Fang's ink.

"I'd go through the Void and back for my people," Fang glanced at it, easy words carrying the conversation, clearly proud. "The Maw is all-consuming; it's on every fiend we fight and it's usually their greatest strength. Mine symbolizes that, conquering the worst of what we face and never succumbing. It's to remind me I'm stronger and will overcome any adversity for my clan."

Lightning's eyes gleamed upon the mark, then up at Fang. "You sound fond of it."

"Yeah," Fang confirmed, not at all sheepish, "It's what I am, you know."

"It fits you."

"Charmer." Fang accused, earning an amused smile.

"Cute." Lightning mused, "No wonder why girls like you enough to grab you in the street."

"That happens a lot more often than you'd think," Lightning gave her an eyebrow, "To everyone, I mean!" Fang corrected, "Not just me."

"Uh-huh," Lightning adjusted to her back. "Never know what'll happen in this place, do you?"

"You should see us during Behemoth raids when they swoop down on the town."

"Sounds exciting."

"It is." Fang watched her close her eyes, that angelic face peaceably resting. "Good night, Lightning."

Lightning smiled back. "Sleep well, Fang."

**XXX**

A flop of black hair atop a charming, boyish grin.

Such a charming smile, red lips that pulled at her, full and ripe for kissing…

Serah shifted in bed.

Or that steel body, or what could've been steel anyway. Abdominals outlined when not even flexed, boobs not too overbearing aboard a wiry, lean sculpture…

Serah shifted again.

Blank, blank, blank, blank, blank. Black. Black is good.

Black like when she floated, unintentionally reaching to touch…

"O-kaaay," Serah sat up in bed, controlling those wily thoughts. Milk. Warm milk would do her good.

Serah pushed off the covers and promptly got out of bed. Making her way to the kitchen, Serah noted the remarkable silence as she crept down from the bedroom. She checked her watch; midnight. Was everyone asleep already?

Was Hawke?

Tickles flooded her stomach at the thought, Hawke's charming smile blossoming like a summer flower to Serah's mind. She sighed inwardly, wistful.

Rounding the dimly lit banister to trek back the kitchen's way, Hawke's features a drug to thoughts, one that did very little to settle her, Serah wandered through the hall absentmindedly, straying to the kitchen where she started around the counter for the fridge.

"Tsss, Fuck woman!" Serah startled at the sharp reprimand, spinning on her heel to the voice.

**ANYAxJAEGER**

**SEX**

A loud door banged, startling her awake. Lightning jerked up, bleary, but alert. "Fang," her sleeping partner in the corner edge blinked awake and rolled to face their visitor at the door. Jaeger blanched at the sight of them once they blanket had fallen. "You're both clothed? Ouch, Fang."

"Dad, shut up," Fang grumbled, tempted to toss a pillow her way.

"And on opposite ends of the bed," Jaeger pointed out, "Hate to think what you did to earn that."

Fang bit her bottom lip, chancing a nervous glance at Lightning.

Jaeger shook her head. "Breakfast is ready. Anya wants to see you in ten, Fang."

"Okay," Fang agreed, waving to shoo Jaeger off. When the doors closed behind her, Fang looked to Lightning again, anxious. "Sorry about that, Light. Forgot about that— since the rooms are soundproof, Mom or Dad usually come up when they want to call us in the morning."

"They do that every morning?"

"When they want to make sure we're awake," Fang nodded, "Yeah."

Lightning blinked at her, slow to comprehend in these early morning hours. "What time is it?"

"Five."

Lightning lay back to the mattress sleepily, relaxing once more. "Wake me… in three."

"Minutes?"

"Hours," Lightning mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.

Fang pat her tired arm, used to waking up with a sleepy Lightning. Much more of a night person. Fang started out of bed.

"Fang," Lightning murmured,

turning the Yun warrior's head. "Was Jaeger suspicious?"

Fang bit her tongue, but shrugged. "Just assumed we had a mini fight, I suppose. Nothing to really worry about."

"Hmm," Lightning drifted, too tired to continue the thought. She sighed into soft sheets.

Fang started to dress, but abstracted at the sight. Lightning nestled in her rumpled covers, face serene in her sleep. She dozed, cuddled beautifully to the bed. Fang's bed. Her sleeping, mothering, mate-to-be.

Fang tore away with a throb.

Shower first.

**XXX**

When Lightning hit the kitchen a couple hours later, Serah and Vanille were already up, happily chatting away over the last vestiges of breakfast. Sky glanced back at her entry, but returned to the dishes mutely with Serah's excited declaration that she should try one of the omelets, which turned out to be savory, as all Pulse food seemed to be.

"Where's Fang?" Lightning asked, curious about the parents too. "Jaeger? Anya?"

"They're working at the new development," Sky filled in from the sink, "I'll take you there when you're done."

Serah popped out of her chair and gave her dish to Sky. "And I'm going to the smithy with Hawke!"

Lightning choked on her bite, "Vanille, go with her."

"Right behind you," Sky joined, following Vanille to the door.

"Skyyy," Vanille reprimanded, giving Sky a dirty look. Lightning turned off the sink behind her, folded omelet grabbed for the go.

"We'll walk with you," Lightning volunteered.

Sky gave no ground this time.

Huffing, Vanille ventured on ahead with Serah, leaving Lightning to worry with a scowl-bound Sky.

"Would Hawke… do something to her?"

Sky growled, not liking the question. "Would Serah let her?"

"No."

"Then you've nothing to worry about."

But Sky kept scowling.

Lightning quieted a beat.

The silence stretched.

Then, "Are you sure?"

Lightning frowned and returned Sky's glower. "Of course I'm sure. Serah's not a loose girl."

"You trying to say something?"

"Nothing you're not inferring about Serah already." Lightning returned evenly.

Sky grunted, clearly unhappy. "Cocoon girls have extra reason to be attracted to us. And Serah's both fond of and enjoying our culture's differences."

"Like Hawke doesn't?" Lightning balked indignantly, getting more and more aggravated by the second. "The way you all talk about her, she's a hound for pretty Cocoon girls. I'll kill her if she touches Serah."

Sky snorted. "As if Serah wouldn't want it. Yesterday proved that well enough. It wasn't Hawke that I was smelling, practically bleeding her arousal th— "

Lightning punched her on instinct. Sky's eyes filled with shock, then hate.

Suddenly both were on the ground.

Serah glanced back at the cracks and squeaked.

Vanille turned and sighed raggedly. "Not this again." Grabbing Serah's arm as Serah started for her sister, she tugged her back. "Just let them go."

"It wasn't Serah!" Lightning denied, rolling with Sky till she ended on top. Knuckles smacked her shapely jaw harshly.

Sky shook herself of it and snapped Lightning at the elbow, bringing her down crumbling. Bear hugging her, she rolled again, pinning Lightning beneath her growling. "Smell doesn't lie." She slapped Lightning and stuck her, knees digging into her thighs. Sky grabbed her wrists, pinning both on either side. "Hawke's a Yun. What's Serah's excuse?" Lightning struggled in the iron hold.

"Would you just look at that with me?" Vanille gestured, "Any way you put her, she's just so hot… "

Serah glanced at her misty-eyed friend, then back over to Sky pinning Lightning, fury raging through their eyes as Lightning squirmed beneath her.

Well, she's not wrong…

Lightning growled to Sky's sneer. Unable to break the pressing hold of the Yun, she twisted towards the left restraining wrist and bit. Hard.

"Agrchrrgh!" Sky tore her wrist away, clutching it, giving Lightning ample opportunity to shove the Yun back off.

Sky hit the dirt and glared at her. Lightning glared right back. Throats contemplated being ripped.

"Okaay!" Vanille intervened, now running between the angry beasts. "That's enough of that. Sky, you cut it out right now. Apologize!"

"What?"

"And you shouldn't have hit her, Claire! You apologize too!" Serah added in her bit, burning Lightning with deep reprimand.

"She was talking about you," Lightning seethed, apologizing for nothing.

Serah's jaw dropped with a look to Sky. "About me?"

Vanille's fists went to her hips murderously.

"Wha—well she was badmouthing Ha!…wk… " Vanille reinforced the glare. Sky crumpled like a leaf. "I'm sorry, Serah."

"Annd Lightning?" Vanille pressed.

Sky glanced at Lightning, haughty and still angry. "She hit me first."

"Oh, for the spirits eternal sakes," Vanille tossed up her hands. "Sky, you apologize right this second and mean it. And tell her something complimentary too! Else I'll take Serah to the archives and refuse to have sex with you every day of the week!" Sky gawked. "Before I'm out a week!" Vanille added, giving Sky that deadly serious eye.

"The same goes for you!" Serah barked, returning her ire to Lightning once more. Lightning gave her an eyebrow. "Well," Serah allowed, "Without the sex part, 'cuz we don't dooo that… but I'll spend more time with Hawke than with you!"

"You're a great fighter, Sky," Lightning forwarded quickly, "And I'm sorry for hitting you. And biting."

Serah smiled, self-satisfied.

Vanille prodded Sky at her side. "And I'm sorry for slapping you," Sky grumbled, sending Vanille something that almost resembled a pout. "And pinning you and beating you 'till you cheated and bit my hand." Vanille smacked her side again. "And you… " Sky fumbled for a compliment, glancing to Lightning first, then Vanille, who gave a pointed look. "You have nice hair."

Vanille gave Sky a smile, sidelonging to Serah. "You both really do, you know. Now let's get a move on! No more fights today!"

Grumbling, the fighters fell in step, Serah edging to Lightning's right. "So… what did Sky say about me?"

Lightning bit her tongue and groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

**XXX**

"Goodbye, Claire!" Serah waved off cheerfully beside Vanille. "Have fun with Fang!"

Lightning cast a hesitant glance back as she and Sky left the smithy, Hawke joining them happily in joy of her exit. Vanille waited until Lightning disappeared from sight around the far bend. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave."

"Protective sisters," Hawke shook her head in agreement, then answered Serah's questioning look. "Yeah, I've no idea what that's like. How've you been, Serah? Enjoying Gran Pulse in her wonder, I hope!" Hawke gave her a hug that had her belly squirming.

Vanille smiled at them both. "Well Serah, I'll see you in a few hours. Meet you here when you want to—text me."

"You're leaving?" Serah piped, surprised by this quick exit.

"Of course," Vanille chuckled, "I have to work and do something productive, you know! So much family to visit too. I'll be back in a few hours, before Sky or Lightning check in later tonight."

"Okay…" Serah agreed, biting her bottom lip. Both nervousness and excitement flooded her at the prospect. Hawke offered a warm smile that both settled and set her heart aflutter. Serah had never felt like such a daredevil in her life. "I'll… see you in a little bit then."

Vanille winked and squeezed her wrist. "Have fun, girl!" Bidding her friend goodbye with a hug, Vanille bounced off, leaving Serah with the woman of her dreams and a helluvah whirl tickling her tummy. When she turned back to her waiting Yun, Hawke eased her with friendly smile, taking her hand sweetly.

"Come on, Serah. I'll show you the operations here; if you want, you could be my assistant today."

"Okay," Serah agreed shyly, immensely flattered with the offer.

"Put on these," Hawke instructed, handing her a pair of gloves. "They're fire-retardant so you won't get burned. And this." She reached around her back and unfastened a thin apron, then took the garment off over her head. Serah's removed her eyes from the bare stretch of stomach quickly, but they revolved back in an instant, incredulousness reading like a sign.

Hawke was the first to notice. She stood taller, proud. "Like those, Serah?"

"Just— " Serah struggled to pull her eyes away and even then kept them in peripherals. "Cocoon women aren't built like that."

Hawke wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Wanna touch 'em?" She flexed her abs intermittently, making her stomach muscles ripple.

"Wow," Serah's eyes drew right back, reaching out to touch. She pulled her hand back. "No, I… I'll wait for that."

"A woman of patience," Hawke grinned easily. "I like it. Here, put this on too." Hawke draped it around her neck, then stepped behind to tie. "This'll protect you from sparks, spills, anything hot that falls. We wouldn't want to harm that pretty front of yours." Tying it at her back, Hawke's eyes naturally dropped to her ass. The sight made her smile too. "Or the back."

Winking, she nodded Serah on over with her. "Come on, I'll show you how we craft the metal."

Serah followed on after to the outdoor, open forge. "Don't you need an apron too?"

"Only have one," Hawke waved her off. "Doesn't matter though, it's been awhile since I've burned myself. I was an apprentice back then." Hawke pulled out a chair and offered it to her from under the metal table built into the stone. Serah took it gratefully.

"This forge is yours?"

Hawke laughed, "Mine? It's everybody's. We switch in and out smithing, it's not that uncommon a craft when all your tribe uses weapons in the Yun capital of our world. There's another smithy just down the way. This one's actually a smaller base, fits four comfortably at a time. We can make weapons from scratch too, but the base weapons' are usually manufactured more in bulk, save special orders. I alter those bases and detail _Sol_s here."

"Wow," Serah breathed, looking about the outer space in awe. "What's everything for out here?"

Hawke gave her a winning grin, excited by her curiosity towards it. "I'll show you." Stepping towards the first platform, a large, steel wheel that reflected a grinding stone with an extra capacity base that fed to the ground. Serah abandoned her chair to look from around her shoulder.

"This is where the raw metals filter through. Since the specialty items are the ones that come through here, they're usually the hand-crafted ones." Hawke pointed to a set of triple row of dozens of petals under the workbench that extended out from the grindstone. "I got a recent order for a _Regnesh_, right? Of adamantite. So I just petal like this," Hawke stepped on one of the small petals where liquid metal flowed out to the slender trough carved into the table. Hawke reached in and picked it up. Serah's eyes bugged at the sight, watching Hawke pull out almost goopy, but solidified red hot adamantite. She pulled it from trough towards her where the spaghetti-like metal spread slowly. "It's flash-frozen." Hawke explained, "And the gloves are frigid-fragged, so the more I handle it, the tougher it gets. Like clay almost."

"Oh my God," Serah breathed, never having seen anything like it in her life. Hawke's thinly-gloved hands laid over one end, starting to shape it. After being touched and cupped, the liquidy metal behaved to formation's state, where Hawke pressed into the adamantite to shape the metal. "One slip and that metal could fry right through your arm!"

Hawke chuckled, playing with the material to shape as she liked. "Don't worry, I'm good at this." Serah watched her form the quickly-claying metal in awe.

"You're like a sculptor!"

"A little bit," Hawke smiled, making the work seem effortless. In minutes, she'd had a base. "I've got the best job; the metal's like my playdough. I'll never have to grow up!"

"Maker," Serah exhaled, barely able to follow the trek of her smooth fingering. "This is incredible…"

"Everyone complains about Cocoon technology," Hawke chuckled, "But without it, we'd have some pretty pathetic-looking _Sol_s. It's all a double standard they just don't like admitting." Hawke stepped back from the glorious base to cross and gather an array of utensils.

"You're surprisingly tolerant of Cocoon," Serah admitted, "The tribes here don't like us much."

"You'll have to forgive my sisters," Hawke brought over her supplies and dumped it up behind the weapon, choosing first a small pointed piece. "Diamond edge, tipped," Hawke explained, "Cuts through anything." She started slicing delicately. "We're a bit of an arrogant bunch, if you haven't picked us for that. Cocoon loves their technology and scoffs at the old living, we love our lifestyle and wonder about your sanity, but really, neither of us would be better off without the other. We, for example, wouldn't have these neat weapons. You guys wouldn't have food. It's a fair trade off, you know. The Yuns used to be migratory."

"Yeah," Serah nodded, "Followed places of the hunt."

"Yup," Hawke confirmed, "Until peace with Cocoon afforded us directed grounds. With the exception of an occasional whole-town attack, they stay where we want 'em 'cuz you guys Quaked the land for us. Saves us the trouble of moving. I'm grateful for that one too."

"Not a mover?"

"Nahh," Hawke shook her head, "Tried it once. Not very fond since. It's good for us to stay in one place. We've got roots now, you know? There's a lot more Yuns in Gran Pulse and the population's good because of it. Why sacrifice all these benefits for age-old wars and continued prejudice of cultures? It's silly of both sides, really. Even if Cocoon's got some funny ideas, I'm sure you all think we do too, yeah?"

"You are open-minded," Serah confessed, having never heard such acceptance from a Yun before. Not even Fang was so accommodating of their technology. "Where'd you get these views? I don't think I've heard any other Yun share them." Before Hawke could answer, some blue leaked from a different duct of the grinder-looking machine. "Ooh! What is that?"

"Color," Hawke grinned, holding the weapon piece under it. She smeared it after a small puddle gathered in one of the small bowled-carved cups. "And I dunno," Hawke shrugged, "I told you I was the oddball, didn't I? My opinions fit what you Cocoons call the Brown Sheep?"

"Black," Serah smiled back, loving even watching the easy way her hands moved. "That's so refreshing. It's too bad more can't share that insight to it."

"It's pride," Hawke admitted. "Destroyer of every relationship, mark my words. We could all use some temperance." Hawke shook her head, "What about you? You seem fond of our culture."

"Yes, but that's not unusual." Serah pointed out, "Lots of Cocoonians admire the freer plains of Gran Pulse."

"They might admire it," Hawke allowed, "They usually don't come a pocketbook of knowledge about it in actual understanding."

Serah blushed slightly. "I'm a history major."

"And I'm an expert weapons' craftswoman, doesn't mean I'll inherently enjoy the task." Hawke added, "I do, though."

"I can tell," Serah chuckled, "I don't see how anyone wouldn't be fascinated with your people. You're all talented and interesting and the basis of our history and… " she colored again a little, "Well… gorgeous."

Hawke grinned, still plying her careful craft. "You should see gorgeous every time you see a mirror." The tingles returned with fervor. "I can't imagine it's all that uncommon."

"You're sweet."

"I'm honest," Hawke corrected, eyes turning on her in kind. Serah's heart fluttered with those show-stopping blues. "You're giving me a thing for pink hair."

Serah's toes curled in nervous thrill. "I would hope so…"

"Totally are," Hawke assured, driving her crazy with want.

Serah bit her lip, psyched. "So… what's that one for?"

Hawke smiled, brave and easy. "That one's for…"

Serah listened, blissed.

**XXX**

"Sky, pass me the drill."

"Do I look like Vanille?" Sky grumbled, glancing away from her piping for the tool. "It's by Lightning. Ask her for it."

Fang frowned at her. It wasn't her first gripe of the day.

"Here," Lightning offered of her own, standing from the heated Rhantite clay some twenty-some feet over. She handed Fang the tool, catching Sky's aggravated eye. "I don't need Yun senses to hear from across the platform." Sky ignored her mostly, leaving Lightning to look over Fang. "How's it going over here?"

"Almost done with this wall," Fang aligned the nail to the open doorframe.

"The place is looking pretty good." Fang smiled at her. A loud buzzing filled the air, temporarily deafening them all for half a moment before the nail sunk fully in.

"Fang!" Jaeger barked, rounding around the bend through the open-walled structure.

"It wasn't me."

"Turn that racket off," Jaeger growled, waving Fang down of the drill. "Saber and her girls are here to start into the afternoon. Anya wants to grab a bite. Come on."

Lightning dusted Fang of sawdust, following Jaeger and Anya to a happy kitchen staff just down the way who served them right off, free of any trade or charge. Jaeger wanted to sit and eat, but Anya toted them otherwise, making them all grab their gorgon kabobs to go as she directed them back along the road. Lightning began to vaguely recognize the route, the same one she'd taken yesterday.

"Are we headed for the training grounds?"

"Fang wasn't the only one watching yesterday." Anya reminded.

Sky grunted.

"I don't have my gunblade."

Fang glanced at Light. Sky scoffed. "Of course you don't." Fang nudged her with a frown.

"You won't need it," Anya countered, "We're just going to see what you're made of."

They trekked up to the grounds where Lightning had fought Ivy. Picking a common, swift blade from the base practice ones, Anya turned upon hitting the middle of the field. Fang went to side Lightning, but Anya waved her back. "Go with Sky, Fang." Fang sent a nervous glance their way. "We'll be gentle." Anya promised.

Fang crossed to the outer fence with Sky where Anya paired Lightning with Jaeger against her in a lesson teamwork and fluidity of strengths on the battlefield. Fang leaned against the small quartering fence to watch, Sky taking up beside her.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, no prelude necessary.

"Nothing's wrong," Sky grunted, stubborn scowl trekked on Lightning.

Fang looked at her. Lightning lunged to dodge Anya's slippery-stepped dart in on her. Sky caught her eye. "You taught her our way of fighting."

"I've been trying to help," Fang confirmed, "She doesn't wanna be a waitress forever."

"So she needs Yun-trained fighting capabilities?" Sky snapped, then glanced to the combatants and quieted considerably, picking up on a whisper that wouldn't carry far. "You're doing her a favor. A damn stupid one if you ask me."

"I'm aware of that," Fang countered, just as hushed.

"Really? 'Cuz I haven't seen you this hung up over a girl since Vanille started doing me." Sky's eyes pierced, lacerating Fang to the bone in challenge. "You're getting too involved with this. Playing along to her fib was one thing, but now lying to your clan, your parents?"

"You know I couldn't refute it after Dad had called," Fang argued, shooting Sky a look right back.

"Why not?" Sky growled. "You'd rather lie to your clan than let a random Cocoon girl's lie flip her on her ass? What makes this girl different from any other Cocoon-born Pretty? You could have anyone of the clan, Fang! Or of the tribes! Why's it gotta be her?"

"She's a friend, Sky. You know exactly how the clan would've taken it." Fang returned evenly. "I wasn't going to let her take that fall because my family showed up in the midst of it."

"You should've!" Sky rebuked a little too vehemently. She breathed a beat, then started again, calmer. "You're treating her like she's your mate."

"It has to look convincing." Fang argued reasonably.

"Yeah, it's convincing alright." Sky growled, eying Lightning almost murderously. "Just… watch it with her, Fang. She's consuming you with this."

"It's just a favor for a friend," Fang repeated, then started for Lightning at Anya's toppling swipe.

"Right," Sky shook her head in following, tempted to shake her friend silly.

"Ouch," Jaeger winced as Lightning sat up, half short of breath with Fang approaching to help her. "Your woman needs assistance, Fang. Help her out with a kiss!"

Fang took Lightning's hand, glancing at Jaeger with an almost frightened shake of her head. "What?" Jaeger jeered, "You're just gonna leave her all wounded without a care to give the girl the loving she needs? Did I raise you that way? Kiss her, Fang!"

Sky opened her mouth to protest something about Cocoon and the privacy of intimacy, but Lightning hauled up Fang's arm at that moment. Before she could even issue a syllable, the Cocoon girl's mouth briefly touched Fang's, the echo of the kiss like fire in Sky's ears. "Thanks, baby." Smiling, she crossed there quick to Anya, talking something incoherent about the takedown.

Fang stared on after her, eyes trapped on Lightning's backside as her brain fizzed.

Jaeger gave her daughter an eyebrow. "It doesn't take much, eh?"


	17. Chapter 17

"It's so beautiful," Serah cooed, gazing off the late-afternoon sunset from the scenic cliff spot Hawke had taken her.

"Isn't it?" Hawke agreed, gazing out to the setting sun. Sandwiches left forgotten in the grass beside them, Hawke sighed happily, knowing no place she rather be than at the side of this pretty girl here and now. Serah had such a rich appreciation for their culture. Everything they'd done today, from smithing away weapons to exchanging them trade-wise, the lunch outing Hawke had taken her, along with their little stroll through Paddra, she'd been so knowledgeable about their culture and eager to share and question. Hawke found her voice soothing, and excited as often as she. "This is the spot I come to when I just gotta disappear."

"And bring adventuring Cocoon girls with you?" Serah smiled kindly, having heard more of Hawke's reputation throughout the day wherever they went. Though she didn't stick out as badly as she could, everyone'd seemed able to pick up on it just the instant they'd seen Hawke. Incredible really, that'd she'd bumped into the only Yun with this unique streak of tolerance.

"Nah," Hawke dismissed, so easy to talk to, even on a topic of past girlfriends. "Cocoonians don't come to Paddra. We've had maybe one stray lost one over the past ten years, but Paddra's our Yun capital you know; it's kept especially separated from Cocoon influence. You won't even see converts here. We're like the heart of the discrimination. It's a shame, really. You and Lightning are probably our first welcomed visitors in two centuries."

"Interesting place of residency for someone so open to Cocoon," Serah speculated.

"Feels safe here, I suppose." Hawke admitted, "Paddra's one of our oldest cities and home of the Yuns. I'm fond of them, faults included."

Serah turned her eyes on Hawke again, that dazzling beauty that made her stomach tingle every time she spoke to hear. Feeling her eyes turned, Hawke looked back her way too, linked fingers squeezing Serah's. "Cocoon's pretty too."

"Cocoon's got some charm," Serah admitted, though the familiarity of it failed to measure on Gran Pulse's great beauty. "You've visited?"

"A little bit," Hawke eased off, "Nowhere in too deep, but I've been to some smaller villages, what do you call them? Chitties?"

"Cities," Serah chuckled.

"Yeah, those," Hawke confirmed, "but I only go so far. Not much of a frontier's Yun. I think it'd be cool to see one of the bigger places like Eden, but… you're braver than me there, coming into a hostile place where most of us don't understand you."

"Aww," Serah's heart puddled by the second. "You're sweet, Hawke. You just need a guide while there; you'd be okay."

"I'd visit with you," Hawke claimed, brilliant blues bearing right into her. "I feel safe with you."

"I do too," Serah admitted, softer. "You… you make me feel safe. And right." Hawke smiled, seeming closer to her now. "And welcome," Serah went on, breath catching a hitch. "I… I like spending time with you. And you're… " Serah breathed. Why did Hawke feel so close? "So…" She felt warm and reached up to touch her face, but Hawke was right there now and Serah's hand, treacherous. She touched that handsome charmer instead, fingers trailing up Hawke's cheek. "Beautiful." Serah exhaled, not pulling back an inch.

Hawke's lips were on hers, then, hand lifting to cup her chin. Serah's eyes fluttered shut. Her thumb soothed over the skin delicately, lips urgent, but hesitated to push until she felt Serah respond back, jaw unhitching to accept her first knight's kiss.

Like silk on an awkward body, Hawke's lips soothed over hers easily, dragging out a familiarity Serah didn't have with the act. Her mouth moved of its own volition, anxious for Hawke's taste, her initial fears of clumsy scraping floating out like yesterday's trash. Hawke cherished her, caressed her, even suckled her bottom lip between her own, something that emitted an embarrassing noise from her, something caught between a moan and a squeak.

Serah loved it.

At her continued response, enjoying herself too much for air, Hawke's other hand touched her face, cupping her fully to drag her close. Serah eased on over, willingly tugged closer against her as the kiss carried on. A wet tongue tickled over her lip. Serah almost bit it in want.

Hawke's lips smothered like a blanket, a blanket she wanted so very bad. Her stomach tingled, aflame with intense desire. Serah'd always enjoyed looking, but touching was so much better— she was making out with Hawke! She, Serah Farron, a Cocoon-born city girl was making out with this player hunk of a Yun with a specific interest in her people was— was—

Wait.

Serah pushed back gently, separating from those insistent lips in the most frustrating pull away of her life. "Hawke,"

Hawke's eyes found her, confused and worried.

Serah bit her lip at the eyes. "I like you…" Serah started, nervous butterflies almost cramping her stomach, it was so bad. "I like you a lot, Hawke."

"I like you too, Serah." Hawke reaffirmed, relief not covering the question in her eyes.

"I… just… " Serah bit her tongue hard, giving Hawke a pleading look. Hawke didn't understand.

"Serah, what's wrong?" Hawke prodded, "Tell me."

"The way I like you…" Serah went on, wincing. "It's… it's more than just a one-lovemaking instance. I mean, I'm sure you're really good at that and I think you're adorable. I do want that with you!" Serah blushed crimson-red, "…Eventually. But like… we only just met yesterday. This—us—it's going a little fast."

"So wait," Hawke's brow furrowed in concentration. "You like me?"

"I do," Serah confirmed, crossing against hope that Hawke would understand. "And I want us to last if we're going to keep seeing each other… if that's even possible. I just… having sex the second day, that would really emotionally conflict me— and I know it's more normal here to have sex with whoever's attractive, but I don't just want to have sex with you right off the bat— I'd want to date."

"Date," Hawke's brow furrowed deeper, searching for her closest translation. "You mean like courting?"

"Yes!" Serah breathed, relieved for the social synonym. "I'd like to court you first."

"Whoa, Serah," Hawke backed a mini-step, "I like you too, but way too fast. We only just met!"

"That's what I mean!" Serah insisted, then paused. "Wait. Define courting."

"Courting, like past the progression stages of our sex life, when you really have a bond with a girl and want to be with her the rest of your life—make her your mate and all… " Hawke gave her a worried look. "You don't want to bind me, do you?"

Serah's eyes popped. "What?"

"You know, one of those weird girls who you do one romantic thing with and they want to tie you down to mate with you for life after? If so, maybe we should stop here. That one girl locked me in the basement for days… "

"No, no, no, no!" Serah tried to fix this, "What kind of girl does that? I thought you've dated Cocoon girls before!"

"I thought so too," Hawke claimed, "But those girls were on me faster than any Yun, riding my dick before I could even ask their names... is there a subset of your people I might've met instead?"

"No, no," Serah corrected, "I'm not one of those scary cling-on girlfriends, I swear. Let's haul back a step, I think we've had a miscommunication."

"Okay," Hawke agreed, still a little wary. "Tell me how this dating thing goes and I'll tell you about Gran Pulse courtship and relationships."

So Serah did, telling Hawke all about the general course of dating from where a relationship began to marriage, relating that to their matehood. Hawke listened with increasingly bugging eyes.

"So… it's like getting to know you, but without sex."

"It leads to sex eventually." Serah confirmed, "In gradual steps, but traditionally, not until the two are married."

"Whoa," Hawke breathed, "And how long does this generally last?"

"It depends on the people in the relationship and how quick they like to go. Some take as little as a few months. Those are unusual. Usually, it's years."

"Years?" Hawke gaped, "Years without sex with the person they're supposed to mate? Damn, that's messed up_. _How's a partner in this dating to know how their married-to-be will satisfy them in bed or not?"

"Well," Serah allowed, "A lot of people break the tradition and have sex before marriage anyway, but otherwise you're supposed to grow to love the person first before their body."

"But the person is their body!" Hawke lamented, making Serah smile amusedly.

"It must be hard to understand; your culture is so sexually free. We're a lot more restrictive."

"I can see that." Hawke blinked, comprehending, then looked to her again. "So how many marriages have you had?"

"I—" Serah blushed. "Umm... None."

Hawke grinned and nudged her. "See? Seems like you and your sister both prefer Gran Pulse's method over Cocoon's. We infracted the rules just now, didn't we?"

"No," Serah corrected, "I mean, yes, we did, but— I don't usually… that was the first time I did that."

"Broke the rule?" Hawke seemed confused again. Serah nodded. It took a moment to register to the Yun. "You mean kissed?" Hawke suddenly balked, "You've never kissed a girl before? What in Cocoon do you do during sex then?"

"I… " Serah averted her eyes shyly. "I haven't had sex yet." There was a beat of pause, followed by silence. Serah waited a moment, but Hawke didn't speak. Serah glanced at her. Hawke had frozen, wide-eyed in shock. "Hawke," Serah gently prodded, then louder, touching her face when she still hadn't moved. "Hawke."

"With anyone?" Hawke gaped, jaw slack as a fish.

"No one," Serah affirmed. "It's a choice I made when I was younger, to… keep myself for who I'll marry, so that they're the first to have me."

"…whyyyyy?" Hawke lamented.

"I'd like it to be special, like this was."

Hawke exhaled, then breathed a pant, face still crumpled in half-despair. "I can make that special too."

Serah smiled, somehow smoothed by the anguish in her eyes. "I'd imagine you would. If it helps, I was tempted."

"Now I'm hard again," Hawke further complained, glancing down in dejection, then giving her the most adorable pleading eyes. "Could I change your mind?"

"Maybe," Hawke perked, "Given time."

"Like tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow," that adorable face fell. Serah smiled. Closing the distance between them, she kissed Hawke chastely, soft on the lips for one last touch. "Maybe eventually."

**XXX**

Fang stripped down to boxers and took her shirt off, then bra. Lightning glanced over as Fang pulled a black t from the dresser and tugged it on over tightly muscled back, successfully covering the scars that marred Fang's smooth skin. "Fang," Fang glanced her way, but looked back quickly at the sight of Lightning in her panties. Lightning tugged on a small pair of shorts.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking 'bout this morning, when Jaeger came in to wake us." Lightning pulled on a small shirt. Fang reached across the dresser idly. "We should probably try to make this a little more legit." Fingers spasming out of turn, she knocked over the deodorant and quickly fixed it back up.

"What'd'ya mean, Light?"

"We should cuddle." Lightning offered simply, "Make it look a little more legit. It's too weird if we wake up on opposite sides of the bed each morning. I don't wanna incur suspicion with your parents."

Fang quietly cleared her throat, swallowing. "Think so?"

"Yeah," Lightning confirmed, "They already think it odd enough that we haven't had sex yet— and your culture's much more open to touching. Might as well try to fit in a little better. Avoid being so obvious, you know."

"…Okay." Fang turned to her bed, where Lightning was already sitting. Heart pulsing heavily, she crossed to it as casually as possible, doing her best to keep her mind off the prospect that Lightning was asking to huddle closer to her. Fang glanced at her, pausingly, a little awkward. "How should we do this?"

Lightning smiled, eyes gleaming, more than a little amused. "I'm sure you've held a woman in bed before." She lay down on her side, casting an indicatory nod to Fang to follow. For the life of her, Fang couldn't read her.

Lightning let Fang settle behind her, amused by the cautiously-laid hand at her side, the noticeable slip of space that Fang left between their bodies. When Fang had somewhat settled, Lightning chuckled, "Trying to convince a family of priests, Fang?" And scooted back against her, making Fang inhale a slight breath as Lightning's back pressed to her chest. Fang's arm draped properly over her arm to twist down, touching her covered stomach. She curled to Fang's warm body and relaxed, soothed. "Better."

"Yeah…" Fang clouded her mind with everything she could to ignore the weight of the woman in her arms, the warm press of Lightning's body to her front. Was this a test? Fang was going to fail. "You're comfortable?" The question almost came out a statement, with Fang desperately tipping the end.

"Very." Lightning affirmed; Fang imagined her smiling, but quickly banished the image from mind.

"And your shoulder?" Fang added, "Does it hurt?"

"Less like this than on my back," Lightning smiled softly. Fang was sweet to check. "You're pretty warm."

"Sorry," Fang apologized automatically, earning a small chuckle.

"Not in a bad way," Lightning's eyes traced Fang's arm, stopping at the bottom edge of the maw tattoo before they abstracted back forward towards her hands. "Anya says there's a communal village dinner tomorrow."

"Call her Mom," Fang reminded gently.

"I'm not used to that yet." Lightning countered softly, "I'll try remembering for the week."

"Okay," Fang breathed evenly, quiet. "And there is, yeah. Every week at least once, we all bring food to the center of the town and dine together, sometimes play games, celebrate each other and life."

"It sounds nice."

"It is."

Lightning smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm looking forward to it." Lightning calmed down for sleep, unintentionally straining Fang for all her worth. "See you in the morning, Fang."

"Goodnight, Light."

Lightning drifted slowly to sleep.

Fang would be up for some time yet.

**XXX**

Lightning woke up warm. Cuddled by a lioness of a Yun, Fang had moved in on her further during the night, dragging her flush tight in a hug that had her warmed to the core. Arm draped over her and wound possessively, Lightning found herself in the embrace of a snuggler, head moved up to rest by her shoulder and everything.

And it was… nice, actually. Warm beyond normal comfort, Lightning found it rather pleasing and not at all overbearing, which surprised the young woman, who didn't often touch.

Lightning turned her head minutely, but Fang's face remained too close to see. Smooth-skinned leg lacing over hers with texture like silk, Lightning found herself grateful for having that leg hair electralicized with Serah earlier that year.

Comfortable, situated, glomped in a bear hug, Lightning wondered how this felt for Fang. When had the woman come over her like this so? Had she been awake? No, Fang must've been a hugger.

Wriggling minutely, Lightning set to the difficult task of turning in those strong arms. She'd only managed a few failed wriggles when something big, hard and silky lifted to poke her thigh. Lightning frowned, trying to identify it, till common sense smacked her in the face. Ohhh.

Oops.

"Fang?" Lightning whispered softly, receiving no answer from her.

Phew.

And how strange to feel it there… Lightning was no stranger to the erection, but never quite from this angle before, just resting against her thigh like that, shielded only by a thin, silky cloth. In the arms of someone holding her. Hugging her in their sleep.

What an oddly pleasing spot.

Despite the bulge now pressing at her through Fang's boxers, Lightning was not dissuaded in her task. Though Fang held tight, there was a bit of budge room from her breasts to stomach, which Lightning utilized to inch herself around, only once more having to pause to make sure she didn't disrupt.

Fang slept like a rock.

Finally having pulled around, that hard center still boldly resting, Lightning pulled back as far as Fang's arms would let her just to peek.

Fang slept soundly, seemingly perfect in her slumber. For all the scars that marked her body, a miraculous none had scraped her face. Fang's messy hair stood extra frizzy in a manner that suited her, quietly making Lightning smile. So it was possible to worsen her adorable bedhead. Eyes closed peacefully, her breath came in even, slow exhales on the moment. Glancing down between them, Lightning blinked at first surprising sight of Fang's bosom, one so full against Lightning's that she couldn't see down below that. Lightning smiled, eyes returning to those cheeks and sleeping eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lightning startled at the voice, head turning towards the voice to find Anya smiling from the doorway. She hadn't even heard it open.

Lightning turned back to Fang, still slumbering peacefully before her, warm. "Yeah," Lightning admitted, speaking soft for fear of waking her. "She is."

Anya smiled kindly, light eyes sparkling on her daughter. "Fang always hugged in her sleep. Girl couldn't go without a companion for the night. I'm grateful she latched to Vanille so young, else I'd have grandchildren by the hundreds if she needed a new body by the night."

"Hundreds," Lightning lifted an eyebrow to the sleeping woman before her. "That active, huh?"

"Fang was always an energetic little girl. Born to be a Yun, we used to say. Always had a penchant for the prettiest girls. I'm not surprised she chose you while in Cocoon." Lightning blinked, glancing over curiously. "You're a very striking woman, Lightning. And physically able. You reminded Fang of home, I think."

"…Thank you." Anya smiled pleasantly, eyes ghosting over her daughter's sleeping form. "A— " Fang's presence reminded her, Lightning fixed the title. "Mom?"

"Yes, Lightning?"

"I understand that Gran Pulse values children," Lightning started slowly, "I was… surprised that Fang had no siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Sisters," Lightning corrected.

"Ah," Anya nodded softly, eyes seeming to gleam through the dimly-lit room.

Quickly, on the afterthought now, Lightning added. "If it's personal, I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to— "

"Shh, Lightning." Anya hushed, "You're part of the family now. We've no secrets between family." Lightning's eyes flicked to Fang. Anya crossed into the room slowly, seating herself on the bed behind Lightning. "I had Fang when I was fifteen," Lightning's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the math before. "I know that sounds young to Cocoon's standards, but it's average in Gran Pulse. Birthing usually ranges anywhere from twelve to ninety."

"Ninety?" Lightning gawked, unable to stop herself.

Anya smiled softly. "The Yun body is meant to support healthy childbirth, as are most of the clans. With women so eager for children, having them into later years, our bodies adapted to being more fertile, longer." Lightning's incredulous didn't drop. Anya chuckled, "You're Cocoon-born Lightning, you'll only last to forty."

"Thirty," Lightning countered, bringing mirth to Anya's eyes. "Tops."

"That'll be something you'll discuss with Fang, I'm sure," Anya's eyes strayed between them, bringing the rather awkward reminder now that Fang was bone hard between her legs. If Anya noticed, she didn't indicate it. Lightning had the uncomfortable notion that she was staring at her stomach. With the most unnerving irrationality, Lightning didn't want her eyes there too overlong.

"What happened?" Lightning prodded, if not for curiosity then to remove Anya's gaze from her empty belly.

"Life happened," Anya sighed, "We enjoy our time amorously down here, but Gran Pulse is far more dangerous than the average Cocoon life." Anya looked to her sadly, the sting reflected in her eyes. Lightning caught her lifting the hem of her shirt and frowned, but the reason became apparent only a few inches later.

A long, thin scar had grown faded after so many years, marking Anya from just under her right breast to left hip. Merely a small, raised line of lighter skin now, the cut had obviously been severe and deep at the point of injury. Another scar started at the half-way point, cutting the same diagonal down, but the scar grew ragged at the end, widening and losing straight track. It spiked back a little, jagged, cutting down one more inch.

"We'd been fighting a pack of behemoths," Anya explained the scar, "A gathered heard raiding an outer village, too few of us there, but we'd been holding our own well enough. The fight drew other attention though; we weren't prepared to fight other species too. We'd intended to pull back, let the beasts kill each other, but the managarmr went for Jaeger while her back was turned, facing one of the Kings. She had no way to defend herself. I jumped."

Lightning winced, imagining the fiend ripping through Anya instead. "Were you mated by then to her?"

Anya shook her head, "We were young. Jaeger had been courting me, but the instance had cut too deep. It was dangerous for me to give birth from then on; I had to… have an operation in Cocoon."

"But Jaeger stayed with you,"

Anya laughed sadly. "I hardly let her. There's little more shameful in Gran Pulse than infertility. I didn't want her to stay with me out of guilt; she was a young, healthy Yun with her whole life in front of her, one that promised many children. I couldn't hold her back of that."

"What happened?"

"Dad was a persistent little bitch, is what."

Lightning glanced at Fang in surprise, finding her sleep buddy wide awake, eyes opened. Fang smiled, then bit her lip, glancing down. Lightning squeezed her legs over the bulge to convey it was okay, which accidentally sent Fang cross-eyed.

Oops.

Anya smiled. "She never stopped coming back. Not through anything. And when I'd lock her out, she'd wait for me, always wanting to be there for Fang and me. She'd have nobody else, either. It took a while to get through to me, but she proved it wasn't guilt."

"Yeah, well that's what good mates do." Heads turned to the door, where Jaeger stood. "Damn woman took forever to convince. Never had such bad blueballs as back in those days." Shaking her head, Jaeger grumbled. "If you could hurry up the playtime, I need your hand, Fang. Wash it when you and Light are done."

Fang made some indistinguishable noise, followed by Lightning's eyebrow.

"Cocoon… usually has sex in private, Dad." Fang looked to Lightning for confirmation, seeming a little clipped.

"Yeah," Lightning affirmed.

Anya stood from the bed, patting Lightning's shoulder. "You kids have fun."

"Close the door, Mom!" Fang reminded as the two stepped away. Anya backed to do so with a smile, Jaeger muttering about bloody Cocoon customs, and something of bedroom doms, which got her hit.

"Sorry, Light," Fang apologized with the close of the door, immediately pulling away from Lightning. "Didn't mean to poke you there." She sat the opposite way on the bed in attempt to slow her breathing.

"Poke? You call it that here too?"

"What else would be call it?"

"Stabbing comes to mind," Lightning tossed off nonchalantly, not helping matters. "It's okay anyway. Was sorta my fault. I nudged you while turning around." When Fang still hadn't turned around, Lightning double-checked. "You ok?"

"…Just a minute." Fang pardoned, annoyed with how obvious it showed from her boxers. She wouldn't be able to stand without Lightning noticing.

"What time is it anyway?" Lightning yawned, checking the unused alarm clock. "Fuck, Fang, it's four thirty."

"Uh huh."

Lightning tugged up the blanket over her side, lying back down. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you, Light… " Fang sighed at her boxers. It'd be awhile yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanille cheerfully guided them to the chocobo stables, hand pocketed in a perpetually-grumpy Sky's as she led Light and Serah to the wide open range connected to a giant, mansion-sized ranch on the very outskirts of the village.

"There's no fence," Serah pointed out, seeing the barn opened to a wide, uncontained field into Pulse.

"We don't cage the chocobos," Vanille explained cheerfully, "The ranch is more of a visiting place to feed them than a home; most of the chocobos still live out in the wild with only a few exceptions. We treat them at the ranch if they're sick or injured, and feed freely 'cuz there's always some there, but don't claim the chocobos. They're just like any other fiend, but friendly!"

"But you do ride them?" Serah pressed curiously.

"Sure," Vanille nodded, "They're grateful for the care we give them and know us to be friendly, so they don't mind it when we need them in turn. We help each other!"

"It sounds wonderful. Can you talk to chocobos too, Sky?"

Sky shook her head. "It's a rare gift. Vanille tried to teach it, but they're all just sounds to me. Few can actually understand them, fewer yet who respond back."

"It sounds so mythical," Serah gushed, "Will they let us ride them?"

"Sure," Sky shrugged.

"They're so tall. You'll have to help me up on one so I don't hurt myself." Serah admired from the closing distance.

"Okay."

Lightning frowned, but didn't say anything. At least Hawke had been outvoted from coming, compliments of her and Sky. The woman did little else to ease her though; the tension between them clear enough.

"Come on," Vanille led, waving them on, "We're almost there."

**XXX**

The axe cut cleanly through. "That's a girl, Fang." Jaeger dropped off an armful of unchopped logs to the heap. "Amnesty will appreciate that. We'll have good kindle for the feast tonight."

Hauling another of the logs free enough to chop, Fang lifted her axe again to slice cleanly through it. Jaeger smiled at her strong daughter, crossing her arms over her chest to watch another smooth blow once Fang had restacked the wood. "You had a good morning, Fang?"

"It was nice,"

"Nice!" Jaeger barked out a laugh, "That girl could bend you over backwards with you screaming 'hit me more' by the looks of it. Nice…" Jaeger shook her head, "Yeah, you're mother's nice to me all the time."

Fang shot her dad a smile. "I am my father's daughter."

"Bah. Shoulda took after your mother in that, I swear, she finds the torture fun. Gets off on it. Bloody woman." Fang grinned, picking up the next block. Jaeger made an attempt to straighten the logs. "You never told me 'bout where you kids met none either. Was it at the bar?"

"Sorta," Fang admitted, "She wasn't a bartender back then, but waitressed around there."

"Were you drunk?"

"Drinking," Fang confessed. "It was around the time Sky first slept with Vanille."

Jaeger gave her a sympathetic eye and sat on the log pile. "I don't blame you for being drunk, Fang. Shouldn't have gave you that bad habit."

"It's not your fault, Dad."

"Like hell it's not," Jaeger scoffed, "Got a bloody history of family drinkers. Sure to the Void it's not yours. Now come on," Jaeger backtracked. "Tell me 'bout Lightning, the first time you saw her. Lay it to me. And sit down, dammit. Can't tell a story standing."

Fang started at the beginning.

**FLASHBACK**

She was beautiful there, lovely in every way. Eyes twinkled like Cocoon in the sky, with hair that flowed like a waterfall from strict, unsmiling features that complimented her every angle. The unique hair, crystal eyes, able body and build of potential, even her walk featured a different step, all of which reminded Fang so deeply of home. This woman didn't belong here and her very presence betrayed it, opening a yearning in Fang for that sweet familiarity that she'd left months ago.

Fang had an instant hard on for this woman. She wanted to take her home. To bury her face in those champagne locks and forget it all had come to this. Fang's head dropped to her arms, bottle almost spilling over. "Ughnnnlll."

"Hey girl," a friendly voice interrupted, the one who'd been serving her all night. "You okay there, honey?"

"Nooo," Fang moaned, tipping her bottle towards woman. "Gi'mme more."

The woman took the bottle instead. "I think you've had enough, honey."

Fang's eyes rounded instantly, despair creeping in. "Please?"

"Aww, baby," the woman reached out and touched her forehead gently, feeling the heated flush. "You need to get some food in you. Here," she filled a cup full of water and pushed it in front of Fang. "Drink that. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No," Fang mumbled, sipping at the cool drink. She cast to the girl again, the lone waitress cleaning tables in an otherwise empty bar. How long ago had Sky taken Vanille out that evening? She wondered if they'd gotten back already, if Vanille had stopped home, writhing and content with Sky's hands on her body, someone who could hold her better, who Vanille preferred to rock into the night and make babies with, little children who'd have her eyes and Sky's blue streaks, who'd run around calling her Uncle and Sky daddy, wondering why their Uncle Fangy looked at Vanille in lovesick yearning, wondering why she was always there, so close to her girl, yet unable to touch, to hold, to fuck and make love to till their mother produced for her, little scraggly-haired babies who'd cry for their daddy, who— "I'm sad," Fang ached, dropping her head back to the bar.

The woman rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Light?" A pause, "Can you watch over this one? The cook's gone, but she's the last one here. I'd like to get something in her before setting her home for the night." Footsteps approached, following up beside Fang. "She shouldn't be any trouble." The woman promised, "Call back if you need me."

"Okay." Presumably 'Light' agreed.

"Drink your water, Fang, honey." Fang picked her head up as the woman started back for the kitchen.

"Byeee, LaBoomBoom." Fang cocked her head sideways, taking in the beautiful woman. Her heart ached. "Pretty woman. You're… pretty."

The pink head sighed, looking away in effort to avoid.

Fang wanted her attention back. Searching her foggy memory, she summoned up a name. "Light."

The woman looked to her sharply. "Lightning," she corrected.

Lightning. A good name. A Yun name. This woman belonged with her. "I like it. I like youu." Fang confessed, so hard in her pants. "Can I take you home?"

"I'm straight." Lightning bit off, tired lines coloring her face.

"I have a penis," Fang declared, drawing her eyes at that. "That's almost straight, no?"

Lightning glanced down at her lap, eyebrow hiking higher at the bulge. "Wow," she looked back up at Fang, frowning. "That's… unusual."

"I'mma Yun," Fang asserted proudly, erecting of stature. "Pradda Yun Fang of Gran Pulse."

"You should probably drink that water, Fang." Lightning indicated, gesturing to the cup.

"I don't want it," Fang whimpered, crumbling in again. "I'll remember… " a sudden spike ached her chest, "Don't wanna remember…"

"I hear that," Lightning relented, dragging her elbows to the bar to rest on braced hands.

"Lightning," Fang summoned again, that pretty face turning to her questioningly. "You look sad."

"So do you," Lightning pointed out, exhaling on that breath. "Girl troubles?"

"Yeaaah," Fang's gaze returned to her glass. "Vanille was my mate. I was gonna give her babies."

"Sounds rough," Lightning sympathized.

"What about…" Fang squinted, managing the question. "What about you?"

"Sister issues," Lightning admitted, staring down to the bar.

"Ah," Fang comprehended, "Were you gonna give her babies too?"

Lightning turned her another eyebrow, refusing to answer that one.

Unable to figure her error, Fang turned back to the water glass, staring down the ice-laden crystal, a desolate hole in her life. "Lightning," Fang prodded once again. "Are you unhappy?"

Lightning sighed, turning away. "Yes," she admitted, half unexpected.

"Me too." Fang laid down on the bar again, hand laying on Lightning's arm, which she held lightly. Lightning looked at her, about to pull away, but one glimpse into those devastated, misery-fed eyes stopped her. She let the hand go this once for the drunk.

"Feel better, Fang."

**XXX**

The next day, after waking on the friendly bartender's house, Fang accepted asprin and a ride back to PSICOM HQ. She glanced over at the woman in the car, pretty, but not the blonde. "Did we have sex?"

Lebreau glanced at her with a smile. "Not that I wouldn't, Darling, but no. You were hurting pretty bad last night."

"I remember…" Fang wished she didn't. She'd hit on that Lightning in pain over Vanille. "Will Lightning be there?"

Lebreau cast another look on over. "She will. You wanna talk to her again?"

"I should apologize… sorry for keeping the bar open late."

"It's no problem, honey." Lebreau turned back to the road, smiling. "We all have our troubles."

When Fang and Lebreau arrived, Lightning was washing tables. She quirked an eyebrow at their shared entry. "You slept with her, 'Brue?"

"I did not!" Lebreau protested, indignant. "Why does everyone auto-assume infidelity about me?" She went to her bar in a huff. "Like I don't have morals or something…"

"Lightning," Fang grabbed her attention back, "I'm sorry for intruding last night. If I said something to make you uncomfortable— "

"Don't worry about it." Lightning brushed off so easily.

Fang bit her tongue at the dismissal. She wanted to make it right. Make it better, like she hadn't done with Vanille. Dammit, she could do something right! "How's your sister?" the words blurted, drawing Lightning's surprised eyes.

"You remember that?"

"I hope it gets better for you both," Fang nodded, "And I didn't mean the babies comment…"

Though she didn't exactly smile, Lightning's face seemed to lift slightly. "I do too," Lightning bid, "For you and Vanille."

Fang's mouth twitched sadly, the ache in her curling again. Home felt so close in Lightning. That face, so strictly angled, her locks of warm champagne, a warmth that only existed in Pulse. Fang wanted to take her hand and hold it.

"Thanks," she bid instead.

Lightning gave her a second measure. "You're really a Yun?" Fang smiled confirmation. "I thought the Yuns hated Cocoon."

"Most do," Fang admitted freely.

"Do you?"

"I vastly prefer Gran Pulse," Fang phrased it, earning a hint of amusement in Lightning's eyes.

"What're you doing up here?" Lightning switched tables, waving her over to follow.

"Staying with my ma— my ex."

"Awkward."

"And her newly courted girlfriend."

Double eyebrows rose incredulously. "You want another drink?"

"Not unless you're open to more sex requests."

Lightning's eyebrow worked like magic. Fang watched it, fascinated. She wanted to see that light again in her eye. "Lecherous drunk, huh?"

"A little bit," Fang admitted.

"I understand how that goes." Fang lifted an eyebrow in turn, but Lightning didn't elaborate further. "You work here, Fang?" Lightning then asked, wondering how she'd gotten through the door.

"I freelance fighting jobs, stuff that's too hard for Cocoon."

Lightning actually chuckled, "I see the bias coming through."

Fang smiled. The casual conversation helped. And Lightning was a pretty thing… "I'm glad I drank here last night."

"Nice to meet an unusual drunk friendly," Lightning agreed, "Stop by every now and again, Fang."

Fang offered her an easy grin. She definitely would in coming days.

**END FLASHBACK  
><strong>

"Ahh, Fang," Jaeger rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "I see time well spent, getting over Vanille. Turned that girl rightly straight! At least you had someone there to help you."

"Well, it didn't happen immediately, Dad." Fang admitted, "That was only when I first met her. Cocoon relationships are a bit different."

Jaeger frowned, "How long did it take?"

"Not while I still liked Vanille…"

Jaeger choked, sputtering. "That was two and a half months!"

"Yeah…"

"Bloody women!" Jaeger cursed, "Like when your mother forced me to abstain for her. You get that from me too, I'm very sorry to say." Jaeger shook her head. "Comes with being a bottom. I hope she relieves you often now?"

"I get enough."

"Not when I find you with her clothes always on, if you ask me." Jaeger muttered.

"If you girls are done comparing sex life," Anya's eyes sparkled from the door. "Lunch is ready."

Jaeger and Fang both sprung up, with Fang echoing casually. "Coming, Mom."

Anya chuckled as her girls came in, kissing Jaeger's chin in passing, then pausing with Fang. "I think you were very gentlemanly to wait for her until after Vanille," Anya bid, kissing her too.

"Pussy," Jaeger muttered.

Anya ignored her. "You didn't jump the gun in the rebound. I'm proud of you, Fang."

Fang hugged her. "Thanks, Mom."

**XXX**

"Come on, gang." Vanille rounded up in passing, waving the others with her from atop her tall chocobo in the late-afternoon sun. "We can get back by five to help set up the feast."

**XXX**

Careful as if with glass, Fang rounded the last familiar bend, finding her target outside over the fire. "Hawke!" Hawke glanced up at her approach and gave Fang a warm smile.

"Hey, Fang." Hawke grinned, "Getting ready for the feast? I hope Anya makes those Crea rolls with sliced behemoth inside again."

"Roasted mego baklav today," Fang corrected.

"Oh shit," Hawke almost salivated, "That's making me hard."

Fang chuckled, "Save that for later, eh?"

"With Serah?" Hawke piqued attentively, "Think I got a shot tonight?"

Fang startled, "No, not like— I didn't mean— don't tell Lightning we had this conversation."

Hawke winked. "Don't warn the buzzkill, got it."

"No, not that either!" Fang objected, "Just— keep it in your pants, Hawke."

"I'd let her work like that," Hawke shrugged, "She'll probably be more aroused if she sees it, though. What've you got there, Fang?" Hawke asked, pointing.

"Something for you," Fang specified at the light catching Hawke's eye. "Not pertaining to Serah."

"Ooh," Hawke admired, "Shiny and old. A good combination."

"Can you work with it?"

"I can work with anything," Hawke bragged, "This baby looks like a challenge. You sure I can have her? Do whatever I want to her?"

"Work your magic," Fang gave her blessing. "I've emailed a sketch chart."

"Ooh," Hawke cooed again, "I do like admiring. How long is she mine?"

"As quick as you can do her," Fang requested, "Put her through all your endurance checks too while you're at it."

"With pleasure," Hawke winked, just as careful. "See you at the feast, Fang?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Don't hurt yourself, Hawke."

"I never do!"


	19. Chapter 19

"This food is so good," Serah practically moaned, enjoying every bite.

"Here, Serah." Hawke handed, handing Serah a small platter, "Have some nutmeg-sprinkled oysters," Hawke picked up another plate. "And the almonds. The almonds in chocolate are so good."

Vanille rolled her eyes to Sky. "Figures Hawke would know every aphrodisiac."

Sky, who'd been watching Lightning, abruptly switched gears at the warning, grabbing the chocolate plate before Serah could take too many.

"You're lucky Lightning's up," Vanille directed Hawke's way.

"I've gotta go to the restroom," Serah squeaked again, standing. Sky picked up on the small stumble.

"I'll— "

"I'll take you." She volunteered overtop of Hawke.

Serah blinked to catch her bearings. She looked to Sky, suddenly at her side. "I only had one cuppp… what a funny word. Cup."

Sky glared at Hawke, unamused.

"I didn't give it to her!" Hawke insisted.

"Come on, Serah." Sky led the girl away.

Hawke's face fell as she went away. "I really didn't."

Vanille shook her head. "I'm rooting for you, girl, but at this point, my mate's gonna have her before you do."

Hawke pouted to her plate. "What do I dooo?"

"You'll figure it out." Vanille rubbed her arm. "At least Fang looks happy, huh?"

Jaeger hit the pelt's small center. "Aha!" she cheered boastingly, "See that? Dad's got precision, baby!" Turning on Anya, she cupped her wife's face and kissed her. "We're thattt much closer to a… Lightning, what'd'cha call it?"

"Anti-Grav." Lightning smiled, amused by her antics.

"That!" Jaeger cheered, joyful at the prospect. "I'd grav you all night, Anyanka-cakes."

"Someone let her into the liquor," Fang rubbed Lightning's arm. "It's a lot stronger in Gran Pulse."

"So I see," Lightning observed.

"Fang," Anya soothed a hand through Jaeger's messy hair, held in her arm. "Don't take after your father, sweetie." Jaeger nuzzled, kissing her again.

"A little too late, Mom." She gave Lightning a smile, who chuckled, turning away for their parents makeout.

"Go win us a moogle, Fang." She ushered with a tap.

"Don't know why you'd want one," Fang shook her head, picking up the crossbow Jaeger had eagerly dropped.

"Anya, I love youuu." Jaeger whined, keeping her close.

"I know, honey," Anya stroked her cheek, "You love me very well."

Jaeger glanced over to Lightning with a nod. "Hear that? She loves the way I love her." Jaeger leaned back to Fang, pulling back on her bow. She stumbled back from Anya, smacking Fang's ass with the bow's release. "Mee!" Fang's arrow missed entirely, skewed by Jaeger's hit.

"Dad!" Fang yelped, almost jabbing Jaeger's eye out with the top end of the bow.

"Bahahaha," Jaeger laughed, then went stern. "Is that how I taught you to shoot, woman?"

"Jaeger, I'm over here." Anya redirected, touching her woman's side.

Jaeger turned on her. "Anya! Stop prancing all around, dammit!" Anya shook her head, guiding Jaeger's to her shoulder, which Jaeger promptly started to kiss.

Anya nodded to Lightning. "Go ahead on first."

"You smell for me, woman."

"You arouse me, strong Yun."

Lightning grinned. Fang handed her the bow, grumbling. "Bloody can't tell us apart."

"You've been grabbed before, I'm sure." Lightning grinned. "Ivy didn't seem that unusual."

"They'd grab you too, if you weren't already mine. And Dad would anyway."

Lightning gave Fang that eyebrow, this one colored with mirth. "Better watch me then." Lightning stepped up to the quiver, removing her arrow smoothly from the pack.

"Our daughter chose like me!" Jaeger soothed Anya's bare side, arm wrapped around her, possessive. "Fiesttt."

"Hard, honey?"

"Hard on you," Jaeger growled, focused on Anya's neck.

"Feel free not to listen, Light."

"They're cute," Lightning smiled, pulling back the bow. Anya stopped her from lurching at Lightning too when Jaeger noticed. Lightning's arrow whizzed through the air.

"Whoa," Fang admired, "Nice shot!"

"Damn!" Jaeger howled, watching the aim fly true. "She split my shaft!" She looked to Anya, pleading. "We still won, right? Fang missed."

"No honey, you cheated."

Lightning lowered the bow as Fang went to her, enthused. "That was great, Light! Bloody perfect. You know archery?"

Lightning set down the bow. "No idea."

"Kiss her!" Jaeger jeered, "Kiss the girl!"

Fang gave her dad a look.

"Oh, what the hell." Before the words could properly register, Lightning's arms clenched about her neck, dragging Fang down to crush her lips in fury and passion. Someone hooted beyond Fang, but she'd lost consciousness of it instantly the moment that mouth touched hers. With no lack of zeal, Lightning's lips devoured hers eagerly, savoring every suckle, scrape, and tease. With a moan, Fang's wrapped around her possessively, double-checking that this was real as Lightning pressed in on her erection. And then Fang felt tongue, a playful lick against her own. She was sure she would die in an instant next to this.

Vanille dropped her spoon with a clatter, jaw slack, mouth agape.

"Why's Fang get all the fun?" Hawke grumbled.

Sky stopped dead in her tracks. The little sister pointed and hugged Sky's side, giddy. "I've never seen Claire do that before!"

Jaeger whistled, clinging to Anya. "That's my damn girl! Bottom's up!" Swinging around to grab her, Jaeger joined the fun.

When Lightning pulled away, Fang stared, glossy-eyed. "You flatter me, hard Yun." Fang stared unblinkingly. Lightning chuckled and pecked her lips again. "Come on." She tugged Fang's wrist, dragging her numb Yun. "We're missing the party."

"Okay… " Fang trotted on after her, mind and body abuzz with so much life that she didn't even notice them passing an incredulous Sky, nor Vanille, who gave her thumbs up. Serah almost burst free and hugged her, very nearly as dazed as Fang. She giggled as scooped into strong arms from behind. Sky didn't even notice as Hawke stole away.

"Sky!" Vanille lent the couples a generous hand, taking Sky's hands quickly up. "Dance with me." Vanille began dragging her off.

"Hawke!" Serah squeaked.

"Shh," Slipping from the feasting square, Hawke carried her around the base of a Yun statue and seated herself, Serah clasped in her lap. "Don't let the grouch hear you."

"Sky's not a grouch," Serah giggled, curling to Hawke's warmth, arms lazily about her neck. "She's a prude!" Another fit of giggles began, Serah snuggling into Hawke's body.

"She isss," Hawke affirmed, arm lifting on Serah's arm to stroke. She stared down at the girl in her lap. "You're pretty, Serah."

"But not beautiful. Not like you," Serah sighed, "Youu tickle me inside, Yun Hawke! So lovely and watchable and with boobs not too big."

Hawke pouted.

"No, I like them! Like mine, see?" Serah cupped one small breast, practically pushing the skin to have a small bit more chest. "But a little more! Since you're a perfect Yun and all. I wouldn't know what to do with you and a bigger chest! Not like Claire and Fang. I wonder what Claire does… hmm. Should we ask?"

"I could show you what to do with me and my chest." Hawke offered brightly.

Serah squeaked again. "Youuu!" Readjusting in her lap, Serah looked at her sternly. "You'll be the death of me, you stubborn, sexy Yun. Of my virgin purity, probably!" Serah slapped her shoulder lightly. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful on me."

Scooting around again with a reprimanding tap to her leg, Serah leaned to Hawke's sizely chest. "You could take me, you know. I'm dizzy enough to do you."

Hawke's face fell adorably. "Only because you're drunk?"

"Oh, no." Serah corrected, "You get me hot a lot. But I'm chasttee and saving it for a time someone— preferably you— really loves me."

"But not while I like you?"

"Noo," Serah giggled softly. "That's out of the order of love!"

"Not in my culture," Hawke sulked. "You said… it takes months?"

"Years sometimes," Serah murmured, dozing on Hawke's chest. Hawke looked to her lap in despair.

"That's a long time…"

"Mates last a long time," Serah pointed out, sleepy. Her eyes closed on Hawke's shoulder. "Getting there should too."

Hawke pouted, the cute girl in her lap so sexually unavailable. She really was adorable though, that pink hair spilling over her shoulders, serene face relaxed on her shoulder, fitting to her body right, small and holdable, with a great knowledge into Gran Pulse culture for a school Cocoon girl… Hawke sighed and rest her head back at the tall statue's foot. Rubbing Serah's arm, she kept her warm into the long night.

XXX

"Just for a little while, Fang!" Vanille insisted, "I can't just pass up an opportunity like this. Think of what I could discover! I could develop a whole new database on our fiends!"

"Let someone else do it," Fang growled, extremely aggravated with the argument. They'd run through the risks a thousand times over; Fang wasn't willing to involve her in experimental facilities. Cocoon didn't work like Gran Pulse, it wasn't to help, it was just all profit. Vanille wouldn't be helping anyone.

"Someone else isn't Gran Pulse-born with an in-depth comprehension of the fiends! Don't you see? This is the way we can share research!"

"I said no, Van!" Fang's voice rose with her temper. How many times would they have this exact discussion?

"You're being unreasonable!"

"And you're being naïve!" Fang exploded, "They're not like us in Cocoon!"

"I know that!" Vanille shouted, "It's not like I want to stay there! You know I love it here with you; it'd be less than a year!"

"You've no assurance it's legit!" Fang howled, "We like it here!"

"You're not even listening for your hate of Cocoon! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Just because it's scary and different, doesn't mean we shouldn't take it!"

"Fuck!" Fang roared, seething. "I'm not taking you too Cocoon to work!"

"Fine!" Vanille shouted back. "I don't need you there anyway!" Vanille stormed off to pack. "Where's my bag?"

"Vanille!" Fang raged, receiving no answer but the shuffling of closet items, "Vanille!" Fang jumped from the table to follow her. The door slammed in front of her face. "You're not fucking going, Vanille! Open the damn door!"

"You're my lover, not my boss! And you're wrong about the facility, just too damn arrogant to admit it! If you don't wanna stay with me, fine! I'm going either way!"

Fang kicked in the door. Vanille scurried around the bed and grabbed a handful of sorted clothes from the drawer, stuffing them into the bag. "Vanille!" Fang roared, lunging for her girl.

"Don't even touch me!" Vanille barely evaded by hopping on the bed. She made a mad dash for the door. Quicker, Fang grabbed her weaker mate by the leg, tripping Vanille to the floor. "Stop it, Fang!" Vanille flipped and lashed out, kicking Fang's arm with barely enough power to buy her half a moment. Vanille scuttled to her feet, steel grip instantly latching onto her arm as Fang lifted her off her feet to slam her against the wall.

"You're not going!" Fang screamed.

She whimpered. Fang met her eyes, finding glistening blue ones staring back. "Fang," the voice choked, crisp language more refined. Her view expanded to show an angled face, peaceful features twisted in agonized shock.

Fang's anger drained in a flash, replaced with a rapidly-growing horror. She stepped back and, without her support, Lightning crumpled to the ground.

"Fang," Lightning whimpered, curling on the floor where her arms crossed over a swollen belly. Blood dripped from her thigh, pooling beneath her body. Lightning couldn't breathe right. Her voice came ragged, broken, and pained. "I can't feel her. Fang… I can't feel our little girl…"

Fang stared in abject horror.

What had she done?

"Fang," Lightning's voice came again, more strained than before. Fang's foot carried her back a step. Lightning before her blinked, fading, dying. "Fang…"

"No," Fang mumbled, cheeks wet with tears she hadn't shed.

"Fang," Something touched her forehead. Fang opened her eyes to Lightning's concerned face, soft hand extended to her brow. She jerked at the sight spastically, a fit of trembling overcoming her.

Fang pulled away to find Lightning's arm around her. "No— "

"Fang, shh," Lightning soothed. Fang wriggled, panicked, heart packing a marathon. "Hey," Lightning tried to tighten her hold, but Fang would have none of it. She squirmed out of Lightning's grasp and hurried over to the edge of the bed, where she buried her head in her hands and shook, face away from Lightning.

Lightning's jaw worked wordlessly for a moment. Her state, deplorable; Lightning had never seen the Yun so weak. Words caught in her throat, "Fang," Lightning managed after a bated moment. Uncertain what else she could say, Lightning reached out a hand to gently touch Fang's shoulder.

Fang quivered, cringing away with a desperately requested, "Don't," she sounded so small. "Please."

Lightning retracted her hand at once, biting her lip. It took her another moment before she could speak. "It was just a dream, Fang. It's over now."

Fang didn't appear to hear her at first. Gradually, the Yun settled with the growing awareness of her surroundings. The tremors didn't stop, and Lightning thought she'd seen tears on her cheek. Fang hadn't lifted her head yet.

"Fang?"

"Are you okay?" Fang interrupted, still hidden from her. "Did I hurt you?"

Lightning shook off the bizarre nature here. "It was a dream, Fang." She gently reminded. "I'm fine…"

She's okay. Fang squeezed her eyes shut. Okay.

When moments had passed where Fang made no move beyond that to breathe, Lightning spoke again softly. "You want to talk about it?"

Fang shook her head mutely, still unable to look.

The memory of Lightning sprawled, bleeding fresh in her mind.

"I can't feel her, Fang. I can't feel her…"

Fang clenched her jaw to keep the noises in.

"Fang," Lightning prodded, voice soft to shame silk. "Tell me."

"Our little girl…"

"No…" Fang whimpered.

"Please?" Lightning pushed, unable to think how else she could help.

Fang was silent for a long minute. Lightning winced with nothing else to offer. She bit her lip hard, wishing she knew something to do soothing to Fang. She waited there awkwardly.

Fang waited another moment, gathering herself enough. "It was Vanille." The admission poured out. She'd meant to tell Lightning they should go back to bed, but after bated moments of gentle pushing, Lightning heard the truth like that.

"About your break up?" Lightning inched, careful with the length given. Truthfully, she'd expected a dismissal, given Fang's unexpected condition.

"Before that," Fang breathed, pain welling in her chest. "The reason we broke up."

Lightning recalled faintly that first day in the bedroom. "…when you hurt her?"

"Yeah," Fang affirmed quietly, chomping her tongue hard.

"It was a dream, Fang." Lightning reminded gently. "You didn't do it again."

"But I could," Fang countered, twisting her hands together.

"You didn't." Lightning insisted faintly.

Fang went quiet for another long moment. Her heart sped. She never wanted Lightning to know it. "I… " Fang swallowed hard. She didn't know what was between them, what Lightning had meant by that kiss, but her gut wrenched at her to speak, to let Lightning know. "I got angry." Fang almost whispered. "Real angry, real bad. So much that I hit her. I hurt her..." She paused once more, scared. "I don't know if I won't do it again."

Lightning didn't speak. There was nothing she could say to a fear so deeply ingrained; much as she'd never seen this side in Fang before; it'd clearly shaken her. Shaken enough to let go of her mate for Vanille's sake. No one could counter that with words.

Lightning's hands touched her instead. Fang flinched, unworthy, but Lightning didn't immediately back away this time. Instead, she chanced it, one arm loping down from her shoulder, the other curling about Fang's stomach to drag her back. "Light— " Fang started to pull away, but Lightning held her tight, drawing her flush against her chest.

She didn't speak, but neither let go.

Fang could've easily broken free on the dime.

She didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Lightning and Fang came down together that morning to the surprising sight of a chestnut brunette with startling dashes of amber and gold interwoven in small streaks, like Fang's silver. Long-haired, tall, with a drop-dead gorgeous body and tribal-inked tattoo of a horse on the right side of her left ankle, Lightning immediately identified another Yun.

"Summer?"

The woman turned to Fang's voice, giving a full-on profile.

Even among a clan of to-die-for beautiful women, her allure startled Lightning.

Gold-flecked mahogany eyes startlingly matched her hair, eyes that smiled on Fang when they touched her. "Fang,"

As Lightning came around the banister, Fang went to her in the kitchen, Lightning following. Two little ones came fast into view from their perch on Jaeger's lap. By far the most attractive children Lightning had ever seen, their immediate parentage was undeniably obvious. One young girl sat smiling, playing with Jaeger's hand as Jaeger playfully tickled her chin. The other, slightly older with short, spikey blue hair, amber specks, sat rather grumpier with a familiar scowl furrowing her brow.

Fang met the mother in the middle of the kitchen, where Summer reached to her and kissed Fang.

On the lips. Passionately.

To her credit, Fang pulled away pretty fast, but countered that progress by stuttering a bit. "Su— Summer, I— "

"Missed you, Fang." Summer bade, not missing a beat. She turned her eyes on Lightning. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes," Fang managed, looking to Lightning with great fret. Lightning checked her pants with an odd, but strong satisfaction in seeing no bulge. "Summer, this is Lightning, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Summer mused, eying over her without advancing to greet. "You're going to mate with her?"

"Maybe…"

Those mahogany's flicked to Fang, unamused. "Cute."

"Fang!" The giggling brunette, her mother's hair offset by small flecks of blue. She hit her little sister's leg and popped off Jaeger's lap to race over to her. "We missed you, Fang!" the little thing squeezed Fang around the knee, the highest point she reached. Fang crouched down and hugged her. The blue-haired one followed her little sister, less enthused, but coolly.

"Hey, Fang."

"Aww, Rivera, do I get no hug?"

"I'll hug you, Fang!" The little one tossed her arms around Fang again, squeezing her about the middle. "Riv's being a poop. She's been moody again. Maybe her fallow's hitting early." Lightning's eyebrow hiked.

"I have not!" The moody one insisted, glaring at her little sister. She turned to Fang seriously. "That hasn't even started yet."

"I should hope not," Fang grinned, ruffling the six-year old's hair where Rivera grudgingly went to hug her. "I don't think Mommy's ready for you to be pregnant just yet."

Lightning eyed them, gaze flicking to the blue specks in Ember's hair to Fang, then back to Summer, who watched them with a faint smile. A startling realization smacked into her like a brick.

"Daddy!" The children yelled enthusiastically.

Lightning stepped back, lightheaded as the adorable ones rushed past. She barely noticed.

"Light?" Fang's hand touched her cheek, then ran to her forehead. "You feel cold."

"You… children…" Lightning trailed, dizzy.

Fang squinted, glancing Sky's way towards the kids, then back to Lightning, who seemed dazed. It took a moment to connect the dots. "Oh!" Fang yelped with the realization, "Light, they're not mine!" Lightning blinked, the glaze not gone. "Look!" Fang directed, turning her head to the banister way where Sky had picked up both girls and kissed their heads, the little one hugging her shoulder why Rivera clung around her neck.

Lightning registered it slowly. "Oh… " Fang grabbed and squeezed her hand, summoning her back quicker. Lightning shook her head. "Right. Sorry."

"You okay?" Fang asked quietly, her tone concerned.

"Yeah," Lightning promised, "Just took me off-guard." Lightning glanced at Summer, who met the gaze scathing, eyebrow arched speculatively. She tugged Fang's hand. "Come on."

"Ember, Rivera!" Vanille squeaked, dashing down the rest of the stairs to Sky.

"Ant Vanille!" Ember cheered, reaching out for the shorter girl. Sky lent her over, then cupped both arms under Rivera, who clung to daddy around the neck firmly. "I missed you too, Anty." Ember hugged her in Vanille's arms.

Summer crossed to Sky and kissed her the same too, albeit not quite as enthused, Lightning would claim. "It's good to see you, Summer." Sky greeted kindly, hugging little Rivera. "Safe trip?"

"It wasn't bad. A little much with the children, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"The others are all dropped off, then?"

"It's why I took so long to get here; spent the past two days with Kale."

Sky nodded.

"I missed you lots, daddy."

Sky's arm curled on Rivera's back, the other sporting under her. She kissed the back of her shoulder, where Rivera's head had buried over. "You too, Riv." Sky squeezed her. "Daddy missed you lots too."

"We'll talk, Sky." Summer promised to Sky's nod, passing over to Vanille. She bent to kiss Vanille on the cheek. "Vanille,"

"Summer," Vanille greeted warmly, hugging her about the back. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Ember was excited to hear you'd be in town too," Summer returned, "She misses you out there in Cocoon. We all miss you three."

"Just a few more months," Vanille promised, "Are you here in town to find a chum?"

"I might be," Summer sighed wistfully, "It's been too long since my last pregnancy. I miss it." She nodded over Sky's way. "I'd copulate with Sky if you hadn't taken her off the market."

Sky paused and glanced over. Vanille giggled. "Oh stop, you're gonna make her hard."

Summer's smile was almost edible, it complimented her so much. Lightning had never seen a woman so attractive, nor heard such a casual discussion of children with the ex and girlfriend. "You're a lucky Dia, Vanille. Congratulations."

Vanille blushed, "We're not mates yet."

"It's coming. Sky grabs for things by the heart. Proposed to me two times, you know."

"Standing right here," Sky reminded.

Summer winked. "Your children will be gorgeous, I'm sure."

Fang kept glancing to Lightning nervously, who hadn't taken her eyes from Summer since sitting. "What're your plans, Summer?"

"I was going to accompany Sky for the day," Summer admitted, "With Vanille's graces?"

"Like you have to ask," Vanille brushed off, earning another star-stunning smile.

"But," Summer added, "I don't know who I'd leave the kids with, since Jaeger and Anya are busy with work, Vanille tending the chocobos."

"You could leave them here," Fang suggested, "Lightning and I can watch them for the day."

Summer's lips pursed. "I want them safe."

Like a bomb had dropped, almost everyone stiffened. Vanille took in a short breath, Anya turned from the sink, Jaeger sat up from relaxing in her chair, even the children quieted to glance back at their mom. But worst of all, Fang sat stung, clear injury so blatantly scrawled across her face, Lightning thought she might cry. Fang lowered her head, hurt, unable to answer that charge. Summer's gaze burned straight to Lightning.

Lightning wouldn't take that. "They'd be safe." She answered firmly, heads turning to her.

Summer's piercing gaze never wavered. "That's up for debate. A word, Fang." Summer started for the door.

Fang rose to follow, giving her a sorrowful glance. "Wait here. Please."

Lightning opened her mouth, but a hand found itself at her knee and squeezed. Jaeger shook her head. Fang's eyes were on the door. "Okay."

When the door shut behind her, Jaeger looked to her apologetically. "It's her right."

"What'll she do?"

"Fang will be alright." Anya tried to soothe. "She's going to be fine."

**XXX**

The door shut behind Fang.

"Summer— "

"I've come from Roe with my three children on the word that Fang, not Hawk, has knocked up some tight-ass Cocoon bitch," Summer turned on Fang on the porch. Her eyes blazed. "To find that not only is it true, but that proud Yun Fang of Paddra is courting the little vixen!"

"Summer, please." Fang pleaded. "I haven't changed. I— I'm no less of a Yun now than I was."

"A Cocoon floozy, Fang. Cocoon." Fang lowered her head. Summer stepped towards her and cup Fang's cheek, lifting her face to meet hers once more. "The woman I love looks down to no one. She meets everyone and everything head on, like a Yun."

"Summer…" Fang tried meekly to counter, overran quickly.

"I won't tell you what's obvious. I know hurting Vanille scarred you inside. I know the last person you trust is you." Fang averted her eyes. It was hard sometimes, everyone knowing her every shameful fault. "But this," Summer scanned her face until Fang met her eyes. "This comfort you seek from an outsider— it's destroying you. You don't look happy. You look worried. And she, jealous. I won't stand around to see you devoured with it."

"I love her."

It was the first time she'd said it.

Fang's heart skipped a beat.

Summer didn't even blink. "Does she love you?"

The question silenced her instantly. Summer didn't even know the half of it, and her words struck so close. What had Lightning meant yesterday or the night before? Fang felt so sure and warm in her arms, there was no place she rather be.

Her eyes spoke it all, even if the silence hadn't. Summer closed her eyes and rested her forehead to Fang's. "Why do you do this to yourself, Fang? You deserve to be happy too." Summer's eyes opened with her pull away. Fang's were still closed. Summer pressed her mouth to those lips, which she kissed with the fervor of a lover.

Fang whined, taking a moment, but pushed her away by the shoulder, pleading. "Don't."

Summer sighed, brilliant eyes tired. She rubbed her hand to Fang's roots. "You've suffered enough. I want you to be happy again."

"When I'm with her, I am."

Summer sighed again, pulling further away, her beauty spilling over in the sun. "Love can't go one way, Fang." When that failed to motivate, Summer tried again. "I want you. I'm not pregnant now and I can make you happy. I'll court you, if you want. Give you a family where you belong and have your children. We may even mate."

"Summer, please." Fang begged, that unquenched yearning throbbing in her chest.

"Is her hold on you so strong?" Summer was near her again, pressing against her body. Her arms wrapped up under Fang's, feeling that powerful arousal. "I'd give myself to you in a heartbeat. I could have you right now, Fang."

Fang closed her eyes. Summer's body felt so warm, crushed to hers, a hold around her back that secured Fang tight. The images of their children, plenteous and beautiful, every one of them, flashed before Fang's eyes, opening up a familiar ache. She wanted that. She wanted a family so bad, she throbbed.

Summer was right. She could take her right now.

But she wanted it with Lightning. To bring Lightning to this world. To live it with Light and Serah. To make those eyes glow, provoking that stern mouth to smile her way. To fight alongside a jumping, lithe pink head, so inappropriately hard in battle, then for Lightning to take her to kingdom come after, right there on the field. To love her as Fang ached for all these months to have when it finally seemed she might be getting close…

"I'm asking you not to."

Summer released her and stepped back, eyes just as sorry as Fang's aching heart. "I miss you, Fang." Summer paused at the door. "Don't get yourself hurt."

**XXX**

Serah moaned, rolling over in bed. Though Lightning had checked on her and given her some pills, she felt no better than she had an hour ago in this misery. She just wanted to die. Or at least catch some sleep, dammit! She'd only had one glass!

Eyes shut tight, hands on her head, she completely missed the cute little head poking in through her window. "Psst, Serah!"

"Noo, stop shouting." Serah moaned, grabbing her pillow to cover her head. She stayed like that but a moment, then popped up in surprise. "Hawk?" Her head throbbed, world spinning dizzily at the sudden movement, but with a familiar, sexy flop of hair peering in at her.

"It's me!" Hawk confirmed, speaking just as quietly. "Requesting permission to come aboard, Captain!"

"Ughh, noo." Serah flopped back down, recovering herself with the blanket. "I'm ugly today." She snuggled and tried to sleep, kicking off the covers moments later when it felt too hot.

"You'd make me walk the plank?" Hawk pouted. "This calls for a mutiny! Ahoy!" Disobeying the order, Hawk readjusted and slid in through the cracked window, feet padding against the floor. "Captain, you look sick."

"I amm," Serah moaned.

"Shall I fetch the bucket?"

"Noo," Serah's arm crossed over her stomach, "I'll puke."

"Shall I join you in bed and take your mind off the matter in orgasm-screaming bliss?"

Serah peeped at her through squinting eyes.

"Just checking!" Hawk knelt next to the bed and stroked her upper arm. "I do have excellent massagers those." She flexed her fingers for emphasis. Serah's brow furrowed at her. "For your head!"

"I don't think that's going to— ohh!" Serah's eyes fluttered, then closed, Hawk's fingers at her temples. "Ooh, that is soothing… " Serah breathed, "Wow… you really are all trained in this, huh?"

"We are," Hawk smiled, delighted in her knowledge of their customs. She masseused delicately, very gentle at the tender spot.

"Mmmhm," Serah hummed, already lulling back to sleep.

"Serah," Hawk spoke softly, quiet for her sensitive ears to Serah's faint acknowledgement. "Can I take you out later today?"

"Mmm…" Serah's lips barely parted. "'d like that."

"I'll be here when you're up." Hawk promised. "Feel better."

**XXX**

"You know how Fang is."

"I do," Summer handed Sky back her sandwich. Sky took a bite gratefully. "I fear for her. Fang denied courtship with me over this Lightning." Sky choked violently, prompting Summer to pause her finely-lasered inscription. She touched her elbow gently, to which Sky held up a hand and swallowed the lodged meat down forcibly.

"She denied you?" Sky coughed, disbelief draining her cheeks of color. "You?"

Summer massaged at the base of her arm before dropping it, hefty sigh settling back to her work. "Fang is fragile and Lightning doesn't love her. This won't end well as it is."

Sky looked to her sharply. "What do you know? Did Fang tell you?"

"I could tell of my own." Summer shook her head. "She had no glow."

Sky breathed, aggravated. "She's susceptible enough to crush. It's my fault, too. She only started after Lightning when I'd begun loving Vanille."

Summer looked back at her, eyes soft in sorrow. "Don't blame yourself, Sky. Fang would've latched onto someone with or without your relationship to Vanille. She'd hate to hear you blaming anything on that." Sky sighed, "Besides," Summer added, returning to the etching. Her fingers flowed with the laser's miniscule little beam, every small cut exact, like water flowing down a stream. Summer's every move evoked grace. "You and Vanille fit; you should never apologize for that."

"I don't know what to do, Summer." Sky finally admitted. "I don't know how to help her."

Summer turned her small laser around to the sharp, diamond end. She carved into the red-hot band. "I can bring her back." Knowing how Fang felt, Sky couldn't verbally encourage that, no matter how much it might solve. "Tell me about Lightning, Sky." Summer requested at her silence. "What parentage named her such, outside of the clans?"

"Her parents are dead," Summer winced in unexpected sympathy, "But her name appears inflicted. Whether by her or otherwise, I'm not sure. Serah calls her Claire."

Summer paused. "Serah?"

"Her little sister," Sky filled in, "She felt ill this morning, too sick to come down. You'll meet her when we head back today."

"Ahh," Summer understood. "Gran Pulse liquor is taxing to Cocoon bodies."

"That was Hawk's doing," Sky lent on partial behalf.

"Figures. I sincerely hope Hawk knows better than to cause more trouble to what's taxed us now."

"She doesn't," Sky grunted, "But Serah's a virgin and follows the most traditional Cocoon culture. She should be safe, reprehensible as Hawk may be."

Summer frowned, glancing back at Sky, but the Yun had just taken another bite, unbothered. Taking the finished band by pliers, she dropped it into the small cup of water. Steam hissed from the heat. "And what of Fang to this?"

"You and I both know Fang's always wanted to extend her family. Serah's like a younger sister that Anya couldn't give. She's attached to them both."

"Ohhh," Summer ran her freed fingers through her roots, face obscured by her arms. "This would be easier if Fang didn't fall so hard. What do you think, Sky? I can tell you don't like Lightning."

"I don't." Sky confirmed briskly. "She… She's using Fang."

"You're unsure?"

"I'm sure," Sky corrected, remembering Fang's daze after Lightning had kissed her. Her jaw tightened, the whole lie regaining her perspective. "Lightning's bad news."

"Then I will help." Summer assured, turning over the cup, which had emptied of water. "Sky, the Plume." Summer held out her hand. Sky drew a large, golden chocobo feather from a back pocket and handed it over. Summer took it, hand hovering over the metal. Sky watched as the golden specks in her eyes seemed to gleam in luminescence. Sky's eyes followed down to her hand over the ring, hand hovering over the floating feather over the band. After a moment, a soft glow started there too, which gradually encapsulated the feather until it sunk down to the band, positively gleaming as it shrunk, then disappeared into the metal.

Summer's hand closed over the small piece, picking it up to her palm. She turned to Sky and stood, pressing it to her palm. "Scarletite infused plume," she lifted a hand to Sky's cheek and stroked it. "I'm happy for you, Sky."

"Thank you." Sky squeezed the precious metal. "For being the one to fuse it."

The glow in Summer's eyes awed her. "Of course." Summer's fingers slipped between Sky's, the Scarletite clasped between their palms. "Let's get you back to our children, Sky. We've a Yun to be taking care of."

Sky offered her an uncharacteristic smile. The two set off.


	21. Chapter 21

Serah blinked twice to bring her ceiling into full view once more. Though the pounding in her head had stopped, her stomach still felt a little more queasy than usual, coupled with a strange, out-of-body sort of feel as well.

At her first real movement, a friendly, "Serah!" greeted her up. At her desk, Hawke stood and hurried back to her side. "How're you feeling?" Hawke bent, touching Serah's forehead to check.

"Better…" Serah admitted with another blink. "You're still here?"

"As promised!" Hawke smiled, "I even brought you something." She gathered something up from the desk, and turning back to Serah, Serah identified a tray with food. "Ta-da! Breakfast in bed, the prescribed solution for a hungover sweetheart, according to ." Hawke laid the tray before her on the blanket. "Made it myself!"

"You did?" Serah observed the wonderful-smelling dishes of bacon-stripped Behemoth, scrambled eggs over rye, and chopped hash browns crisp-toasted to browned perfection. She frowned. "How? Fang and Lightning are home."

"I have my ways," Serah looked at her. Hawke's hopeful smile dropped. "Okay, I went down the street to pick it up. A Yun can't be good at everything! I had to scale the house with it balanced though, does that count?"

"Hawke," Serah's little heart crushed for her, so warmed. "That's so sweet of you! You didn't have to do this for me, aww."

"I wanted to! I hope you don't mind me using your computer though; I didn't know how to fix it up right."

"You even looked it up?" Serah felt so mushy, her eyes almost teared. "Here," Serah tugged her closer and lifted to kiss Hawke's cheek chastely. "Thank you, Hawke."

Hawke beamed. "Just like the box said! Phew! You eat that, I have some paroozing to do." Stealing away a kiss to her cheek back that had Serah blushing crimson, Hawke seated herself again at the desk chair as Serah began to fork at her food.

"What're you looking up?"

"Dating," Hawke admitted freely, unabashed. "I wanted to find an average timeline for progression of it, but people don't seem to agree much. There's some pretty interesting stuff here otherwise, though! Did you know that there's a system that aligns the ancient sport of baseball to progressive sexual stages in a relationship?" Serah glanced over, amused. "It compares them by bases! Like first base is just kissing and tonguing and such, at second you get to touch and fondle, third includes oral, and only the homerun is sex! Better yet, it says that a good percent of relationships reach third base before mating! If we start one of these relationships, can we do that too?"

Serah's cheeks had gone rosy. "Maybe eventually."

"Oh no," Hawke disheartened, "That's what you said about sex too. Would we have to wait for matehood till that too?"

"Touching and oral are both very intimate too." Serah explained, "They're worth waiting for, if you've found the right person."

Hawke slumped, pout taking her features again. "What if I asked you to mate me tomorrow?"

"I'd have to ask you to give me more time," Serah admitted, then bit her lip. "And hoped you liked me enough to wait it out."

"But I doo like you," Hawke insisted, "That's why I wanna make you all happy and orgasm." When she looked to Serah again, the younger girl had her lip caught between two sharp teeth. Hawke sighed, "I donno about this crazy dating stuff, Serah, but whether or not you'll have the best sex of your life with me, I'd still like to hang out with you today."

"You do?" Serah asked tentatively, crossing her fingers under the blanket.

"Yeah, I wanna take you somewhere. I think you'll really like it."

"I'd love to go!" Serah barely held back a squeal of delight.

Hawke smiled too. "I'm glad." And she was.

**XXX**

"This is regular childplay?" Lightning asked, gesturing to the small children where Ember batted at Rivera with a small wooden sword. Rivera hadn't been hit yet, blocking with a pole. "Or are they training?"

Fang chuckled. "They're still a little young, don't you think?"

"I'd figured five at a guess…" Fang choked on random air. Lightning offered her a smile that lit up her eyes. Lightning touched her forearm softly, gentle enough to convey the tease.

"It's seven," Fang corrected with a shy glance to the kids.

"Rivera seems good at blocking."

"Rivera's six; she's been practicing to follow in the Yun ways for a little bit now, readying herself for training." Fang leaned back against the wood pile they sat against, chancing a glance back to Lightning and that faint smile. "She's very protective over her sisters, Ember especially."

"I can tell; she hasn't struck at Ember once."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "She'll probably take Ember up as her _Zekki _when Ember comes of age." The term summoned Lightning's head, which Fang admired. "It's what you'd call an apprentice, roughly, when Ember starts her training."

"You know," Lightning started, scooting a little closer to Fang, "It's struck me that I've never seen you fight, Fang. Actually fight, not against me or wrestling your father."

Fang paused at the movement, Lightning's hand dropping to her lap. "The main hunting band's out in the Massif." Fang explained, "Bands go out in smaller groups nearby, but…"

"I'd love to see it," Lightning admitted, "If that's not a ridiculous request, Gran Pulse being dangerous and all."

"You could hold your own," Fang countered, slowly inching for that hand on her leg. "I could take you in a couple days…"

"I'd like that." Lightning's lips twitched at the hand inching towards hers in Fang's lap. Fang could be so cute sometimes. Mere centimeters from touching, her body so very warm…

"Unca Fang!" Ember came dashing over, snapping the air between them as she threw herself to Fang's lap. Lightning scooted up again as Fang caught her and hugged Ember close to her.

"Hey, Ember," Fang rubbed the little girl's back warmly, "Tired of playing Yuns and PSICOM?"

Lightning gave an amused eyebrow.

"Riv won't hit me back," Ember complained, "She's bad at playing PSICOM. I stabbed her good, though."

"You did, eh?" Fang tickled her under the chin, "What a stronng little Yun you make."

Ember giggled and squealed, slapping at Fang's hand until she managed to writhe away like a little fish. Rivera came up behind her and helped Ember back to her feet. "Ember wants to play Sense and Hunt."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ember cheered excitedly, "I'm gettin' real good, Unca! I smelled Riv up real fast last time!"

"I don't know, Emberrr," Fang shook her head to the child, "I remember last time…"

"I can do it now, Unca Fang! I can do it! Lemme show you!"

Fang smiled, then glanced over to Lightning, who tilted her head. "I'm assuming this is the Yun version of Hide and Seek?"

"How's she gonna play?" Rivera grumbled to Lightning's general direction. "She's not a Yun."

Lightning stood faintly amused by the resemblance.

"She doesn't need to be a Yun," Fang cautioned the stubborn girl. "Lightning can be the hunted." Fang earned another eyebrow. "You don't need Yun senses for it?" Fang offered, sheepish.

"Anything I have to do besides hide?"

"Hide well," Fang advised, then nodded to the inquisition. "Seriously, walk around a bit first, find somewhere completely secluded, we don't even have to see you. When one of us finds you, we'll attack to pin. If you pin us first, the hunted wins the game."

"I donno her scent!"

Fang smiled and gestured to Lightning. "Go ahead." Ember dashed up to Lightning and tugged her wrist, sniffing Lightning at the thigh. At her second eyebrow, Fang laughed. "Pick her up."

"Pick me up! Pick me up, Lite-en-nnn!" Ember lifted her arms to Lightning eagerly. Checking one last time to Fang, Lightning gripped the little one under her arms and hoisted her up. Ember immediately clung to Lightning, wrapping her little legs around her as much as she could and buried her little face in Lightning's neck. As the girl immediately settled against her, Lightning forced to find more comfortable supporting, her arm dropped around her rump for better support, other sliding to her back.

The girl inhaled at her neck deeply, settling. "Mmm! You smell pritt-ee, Lite-en-nnn."

"Call me Light," Lightning smiled, easing the ending the girl couldn't pronounce. "And thank you. I don't have as good a nose as you, but you smell very pretty too."

Fang watched as the girl giggled and threw her arms about Lightning's neck, head resting at her collar as she smiled back to Fang. "I like yo'r new woman, Unca. Will you make her a ant?"

Rivera groused, kicking at the dirt as she looked to Fang. "Put that away, Uncle. We're trying to play here. You're gonna give Em a bad example about Cocoon."

Fang roused from staring to look and address the older sibling, which took a second to register. "You're resembling Sky again, Riv." Rivera straightened with pride. Fang ruffled her hair and crossed to Lightning, where Ember had closed her eyes.

Lightning watched Fang's start to glow, watching the small child.

"You want a baby." Lightning realized, Fang's yearning making sudden sense.

Fang looked to her and Lightning could see it, clear as day in those features. "Don't all Yuns?" Fang tried to shrug it off unsuccessfully, clear desire shining through. Lightning made a mental note to teach Fang poker sometime.

"Fang…"

"Can I have my sister back?" Rivera complained, "Preferably before you fuck?"

Lightning gave Fang a meaningful look, which completely went over Fang's head. "Rivera, don't use that word." Lightning chided in Fang's place, who realized only after.

"Yeah!" Fang seconded, making Lightning roll her eyes.

"Grandpa uses it all the time," Rivera grudged, "So do all the Yuns Mom fucks."

"Rivera," Lightning gave Fang an eyebrow, "Let's get your sister inside."

"That's what I first said," Rivera resented petulantly.

"And don't use that word," Fang added, earning a shake of the head from Lightning, but the very small edge of a smile too.

Fang followed faithfully after.

**XXX**

"Hawke, do you see this?" Serah gasped, covering her mouth in awe. "The ancient laws of the Fal'cie encoded to the great stone," Serah reached out, hand hovering over the glass it was kept in. "Maker. I thought for sure Gran Pulse would destroy this."

"Some of them wanted to, I'd reckon," Hawke admitted, "But the majority of the Yuns wanted to keep it around. Serve as our reminder of the wars we waged for our freedom all those years ago."

"Yeah," Serah whispered, almost mystified by it. "Gran Pulse suffered the hardest blow of the Fal'cie. We might've still been at war if the Fal'cie hadn't turned on Cocoon when Gran Pulse started winning." Serah looked to her in amazement. "Do you ever think about it? If they hadn't turned on our planet, their lies remained veiled, and we'd never allied?"

"I don't relish the thought of being enslaved to them," Hawke acknowledged, "But Cocoon and Gran Pulse had to come together sometime along the way. It's worked out for both of us, even if our prejudices still exist."

Serah smiled at her, "I might not have met you otherwise."

"Is this where I cue in fate?" Serah blushed, so taken with that easy smile. Hawke's hand found her shoulder, those lit up eyes so alluring in every way. "Come on, Serah. The first uncovered tribal artifacts are this way— we even have the rock crumbles people have chipped of Titan's toe."

"Uncovered relics?" Serah gushed.

"Of our past civilizations," Hawke fueled her enthusiasm, feeding off her fascination with their culture's historical origins. "You should see how we used to forge weapons without Cocoon's tech. Brr."

"The structural foundations that originally divided the tribes from a conglomerate into the pockets across Gran Pulse, forced into disarray by the Fal'cies before the Transgressions and formation of l'cie slaves— Hawke!" Serah practically squeaked, then attempted to settle at Hawke's warming smile. "Am I terribly boring you with this? We don't have to stay if you've— "

"You're not boring me," Hawke cut off, "It's nice to share histories with someone so learned and smart. Besides," Hawke added, barely giving her time to blush. "I don't get to share my opinions often. Oddball, remember? In the heart of Yun territory, no one else really enjoys hearing how appreciative I am of our tech advances, and none of the other Cocoon girls I know talked about it either. It's nice to have someone of conversable mind for a change."

"You're nice to listen to," Serah blurted, the added shyly. "I mean, what chance, bumping into maybe the only Yun who would… enjoy this with me."

Smiling at her as always, Hawke's palm touched to hers before the warmth of smooth fingers slid between her own. "I got lucky. That a pretty girl in the water, grabbing my full attention, turns out to be a smart historian who likes to listen to me speak... well," Hawke chuckled, "I'm not renouncing that sex would make it better, but... this is nice." Serah bit her lip to keep from smiling too much. Hawke tugged her hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

**XXX**

Two Yuns splayed limply, one strewn across the fold-out couch, the other tucked in a snoozing Lightning's arms on the other couch. The only conscious Yun lie in the small space, head resting on Lightning's hip. Fang stroked little Ember's back warmly as the girl unconsciously nuzzled to Lightning's chest, comfortable in her arms.

Not a sight Sky had expected upon returning to the house.

Summer pulled up behind her to a halt, eyes flickering across the scene. "Fang?"

"I'm awake," Fang's hand soothed her little girl. She patted Ember's back twice and sat up on the sofa, leaving the little one mewl without her extra soothing warmth. She curled on Lightning snugly as Fang rose to face them. "How'd work go today?"

"It was good," Summer confirmed, stepping to Fang's side of the couch over Ember. "Sky's particularly moving forward well." She knelt next to the sofa, hand easing to Ember's back. "The children behaved?"

"Yeah, they were great." Fang nodded, "Rivera's slow to trust, but she and Ember had fun together. Even loosened a little when Ember fell asleep on Lightning."

Summer glanced to the couch where her normally-alert Rivera had fallen to a tired spell of sleep. "So I see." Easing her hands at little Ember's sides, she began to gently pull her youngest away. Lightning's arm fell away from her back in the extraction.

At the loss of that safety, Ember shifted at the tug, clinging to Lightning insistently, she buried her face in Lightning's neck. "Mommm," Ember whimpered, squeezing Lightning tight.

Fang's heart crushed a little.

Summer paused. "Ember," Hastening then, she plucked Ember off, who blinked sleepily, then curled around Summer at her shoulder and neck, exhaustedly drifting back in an instant, the way children somehow managed to. "It's okay, honey," Summer held Ember flushly close, cradling her precious. "Mommy's got you."

Fang's jaw unexpectedly twitched. "She was safe with Lightning." Sky froze to the spot, looking to Fang incredulously. Summer barely paused. "She's not a Yun, but that doesn't make her a bad mom."

"Not of the tribes either."

"Being Cocoon-born doesn't make her untrustworthy!" Fang snapped, "Mom and Dad can plainly see it— Lightning's worth giving a chance."

"Anya and Jaeger don't know she doesn't love you." Summer pointed out straightly.

Fang's head snapped to Sky in a flash. "What did you tell her?"

Sky riled at the accusation. "Nothing she couldn't figure on her own. They're not all blind to it."

"You had no right to say anything to her!"

"Now you're keeping secrets, Fang?" Summer's eyes roamed to Lightning's end of the couch. "She is a plague."

"Lightning's not a plague!" Fists curling at her sides, Fang turned on Summer in mounting rage. "She'd be a— " At the sight of Summer cradling Ember to her shoulder, the little one turned a sleepy head at all the yelling, scared eyes on Fang. Scared like Vanille's had been.

Fang faltered. "She... she's gonna be a great mother."

Fists unfurling with growing shame, Fang jumped the couch in hasty exit.

"Fang!" Summer called after her at the door.

Fang sped on.

**XXX**

"Another." Fang waved over the bartender, a sympathetic Aku she'd met only twice before and her exact reason for choosing this particular pub. The Aku poured her another drink without question and slid it over to Fang with ease.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Fang downed the drink like a shot and patted the edge of the cup again. The nice Aku bartender poured her another without question.

The girl beside her chanced another look as her cup filled and attempted a cautious greeting. "You're taking that in quickly."

"I'm thirsty," Fang answered simply, dunking back the next cup as well. With the slam of her cup back to the bar, she addressed the girl again. "Have you ever impregnated a Cocoon girl?"

The girl's brow scrunched at the question. "I'm a Dia…"

"Personally, I don't recommend it," Fang advised her new friend, "You will not be happy with the results. First your family finds out, then your immediate and extended clan—"

"Oh, Gods_!_" The girl cursed, "You're Fang, aren't you?"

"Even cute Dias find out!" Fang went on miserably, head dropping to the bar. "Ohhhhh. Why'd she have to be so perfect?"

"Aww, Fang," the girl rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, we all succumb to— " she paused. "Wait. You think I'm cute?"

Fang lifted her head to look at her. "You're adorable." Fang dropped her head again, groaning. "Why couldn't I fall for adorable again? Whyyy?"

"You still could!" the girl sparked, encouraging.

"I never even had a chance with her, you know? She was just some uptight, straight— " the Dia made a face, "attractive, emotionally unavailable Goddess of a beauty among a herd of cows when I'd been yearning for home and Vanille and sex with someone to love. Fuck, how I wanted sex. I still do. Do you knoow how long I've been without a lay?" The girl caught Fang's look in earnest. "It feels like yeaaars."

"Oh, Fang," the cute Dia soothed, now rubbing up and down Fang's back and arm, clinging. "That's not good for a young, healthy Yun."

"I just wanna make babies," Fang whimpered, disheartened. She looked to the Dia imploringly, "Is that too much to ask? Just secure my mate, come until I don't work anymore, then watch my girl grow with pink hair like her Mommy."

"I'm a Dia," The Dia reminded, hand lowering on Fang's thigh, "Red's close to pink."

"It's no use," Fang bumped her head to the bar once more, "I'm obsolete. There's no— hey," Fang glanced down at her jeans where the Dia cupped her crotch.

"You _are_ a Yun."

Fang's face dropped to a sorrowful pout. "You doubted that?" she pointed to her maw tattoo hopelessly. "I have the badge!"

"You've more than that," The Dia purred, gripping through her jeans, "I could give you babies, you know."

"Fang!"

Fang instantly straightened like a rod. "Ut oh," she peeped over her shoulder where Jaeger fast approached.

"What is it?" The Dia asked, just wanting to make her hard.

Fang looked at her in upset seriousness. "Daddy's home."

"Fang," Jaeger came up behind her and removed the Dia's hand, "You're cute, Dia, but she's courting."

"Hey!" Fang yipped, plucking it by the wrist again to place against her, "She's trying to help, Dad."

Jaeger sighed and gave her a look. The Dia girl's eyes scrunched sadly, but she obediently started to pull away, slightly hampered by Fang's grip. Jaeger slapped the top of Fang's hand and she released, rubbing it. "Oww, Dad."

"Fang, it's time to go."

"Nooo. I'm talking with my good Dia friend, Dad!"

"Your good Dia friend?"

"Yesss." Fang affirmed, "Gooood friend. I really like her."

"What's her name?" Fang blinked and looked to the girl, who mouthed something she couldn't distinguish. "I thought so," Jaeger shook her head, "Get up, Fang. Mom's waiting at home."

"I don't want to." Fang waved the bartender over for another refill.

"Fang."

"Lightning doesn't want me to either." Fang stressed, "She doesn't like Summer. And Summer doesn't like her. They want me to pick sides," Fang looked to Jaeger pleadingly. "I don' wanna pick a side, Dad."

"Fang," Jaeger repeated, sighing in aggravation. "Don't make me say it again,"

"I get confused, Dad." Fang confessed, "I can never tell… never tell… " Fang lifted her refilled glass, which Jaeger promptly plucked from her fingers and downed. "Hey!" Fang protested, expression falling.

"Don't try that puppy look on me," Jaeger warned, "You'll get up this instant, Fang. Else I'm gonna carry you out. What's it gonna be?"

"But I hurt, Dad." Fang pleaded, "I wanna stop the— Dad!" Fang yelped, suddenly lifted by the waist. Jaeger tossed her over a strong shoulder, hanging on my her legs. "Put me down!" Fang squeaked, eyelevel with Jaeger's butt.

"Ginger," Jaeger signaled the bartender, who waved them off.

"The Yuns have paid my family a thousand times overdue," she waved Jaeger off, "Go on."

"I'll send a dinner," Jaeger bade anyway. She spanked Fang's squirming butt. "Behave and thank the bartender." She turned, allowing Fang to lift her face to the Aku.

"G'byee, nice Akuu," Fang waved, then glanced over to her sad Dia. "Byee cute Dia." Flopping back down, Fang heaved sadly. "I wanna be happy, Dad."

"Drinkin' alone at a bar isn't a good start to that," Jaeger gruffed, then softened when Fang whimpered. "If it helps, Lightning sent me on after you."

"She did?" Fang perked, paused a moment, then furrowed. "See, Dad? Confusing."

"Women are always confusing. It's the price we pay to live in a world of beauties." Jaeger adjusted Fang as she left, who waved to fellow drinkers. "Especially Cocoon women— I should have Hawke tell you a few stories, make your problems seem like salt."

"Salt," Fang cooed, closing her eyes. "Mmm."

"Don't you fall asleep back there," Jaeger warned, "Everyone's worried sick 'bout you."

"Even Skyyy?"

"Yeah, even Sky."

"Good!" Fang echoed, "Let'err worry. Did you hit her, Dad?"

"No, I didn't hit her."

Fang bummed. "I wanted to hit her… that Asini."

"It's gonna be okay, Fang." Jaeger rubbed her leg soothingly. "You're gonna be okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**XXX**

"And I know she doesn't like Cocoon," Fang whimpered, "Nobody likes Cocoon. I hate it there, Mom. Everyone's fat and hairy, their self-important men the worst of all. And I work for them, Mom! I work for them!" Fang curled more into Anya, who cradled her to her chest, fingers soothing up Fang's cheek. "They're all lazy and self-obsessed and terrible to each other… and there's Lightning." Anya stroked Fang's hair. "She's beautiful and smart and sacrificed everything she wants to make Serah happy, the kinda family-orientation of a Yun! And!" Fang added, looking to Anya with big, wide, important eyes. "She's pink, Mom. I like pink."

"We noticed," Jaeger contributed.

"She doesn't fit." Fang insisted, "I could tell she didn't fit. What was I supposed to do?"

"I woulda knocked her up too, Fang." Jaeger tried again, "Only steed of the cow lot, no one's blaming you for fillin' her up."

"Right, Dad?" Fang sought approval, "You woulda too, Mom?"

"Five months is a very long time to go without sex…" Anya allowed, making Fang squint in pain.

"I knowww." Fang peered again, imploringly. "She's supposed to be straighttt."

"Fang," Anya brushed back her hair. "Clearly not, sweetie."

"You think so?" Fang pleaded.

"You're coddling her," Jaeger added, earning another look.

"You can see it in her eyes," Anya assured back to Fang, "With Ivy's harassment, when she fought for you… when Summer showed up."

"Nooo," Fang groaned, burying her face in Anya's stomach now. "Don' tell me that, Mom."

"Honey," Anya pet her troubled head, "We should get you to up to bed. Lightning's been worried about you."

"No she hasn't," Fang whimpered, "She won't stroke me tonight. She'll never stroke mee."

Anya sighed. Scooping a hand under Fang's legs, other at her back, she picked Fang up easily and brought her fully into her lap. "I'm sure she'll stroke you again, Fang." Anya kissed her forehead softly. "You just have to be good."

"I've been good!" Fang whimpered as Anya stood with her, "I'm trying so hard. But it gets so harrrd, Mom. She makes it so hard."

"I'd imagine so," Anya navigated her to the stairs, Jaeger traipsing after.

"I'm not pretty enough," Fang sniffed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake—"

"She wants me more boyish, like… like Cid!" Fang made a face, pleading again. "I don't wanna be like Cid."

"The fuck kinda name is Cid?" Jaeger growled, "You'll do nothin' to look different, Fang. You're already beautiful."

"Listen to your father," Anya told her, cradling Fang. "Lightning'd be crazy not to love you as you are."

"She's crazy, Mom." Fang simpered.

Anya kicked open Lightning's door.

Lightning glanced up from the computer desk as Anya stepped in. "Fang."

"Don't hurt me." Fang hid her face in her hands.

"She's drunk," Anya offered apologetically, "Gets sad, rambles,"

"I know," Lightning sighed, crossing to Anya, who offered up Fang. She held up her arms to take her, but when Anya released her to Lightning's grip, Fang immediately dipped in her arms. "Holy fuck- " Lightning took a quick knee to brace her weight, unexpected heaviness too much on held-out arms. Anya quickly dipped with her to brace under Fang again.

Fang curled in Anya's arms, whimpering. "Lightning thinks I'm fatt."

Anya took her from her arms to Fang's small whimper, who peeped from between her fingers, then closed them once again. "Muscles," Anya explained, nodding Lightning over to the bed before she placed Fang sideways atop her lap. "Even for a Yun, Fang's incredibly strong."

"They tease mee," Fang whimpered.

Anya patted her head.

"She's upset over Summer," Anya advised, stroking through Fang's hair one last time, brow furrowing. "And feeling unwanted. "Have you fucked since the day before yesterday?" The question merited her eyes, but Lightning's features revealed nothing. The glance alone proved enough for Anya. "You might want to help her, get that spirit back up."

"Okay," Lightning agreed, finding this suggestion strangely normal.

Anya nodded to her. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"And give her a good stroke!" Jaeger called from behind Anya.

When the parents had left, Lightning glanced down at a still-hiding Fang. She balanced her better across her lap. "Fang," Fang didn't move, "Fang, I can see you."

"Nooo," Fang whimpered, curling close to her body. "You don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Lightning reclined, keeping her there.

"You don't like me."

"I don't?"

"No," Fang claimed, "I don't measure up to your hairy man standard."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Would you mate me?" Fang half-proposed, "Have yummy sex and bear my children?"

"Who knows?" Lightning played along. "Maybe I would."

"Ohhh," Fang groaned. "That hurts mee."

"Are you getting another erection?"

"Not yet," Fang snuggled to her, Lightning's warm arm wrapped around her. "But I doo get harrrd for you."

"I've noticed," Lightning rubbed up her back, Fang's head on her shoulder. "It's flattering."

"You don't mean it," Fang whimpered.

"I do." Lightning countered, "To have a big, strong, charming Yun after me? Better than being famous."

"You don't like being famous," Fang pointed out drearily.

"Better than lots of money," Lightning corrected.

"That's untrue," Fang vied, "With money, you could pay for Serah and not work a crappy job, which you'd enjoy more than me."

"It's just flattering, Fang."

"Liar." Fang called out, nuzzling her face to Lightning's neck. "Your… niceness is cruel," she yawned, sleepy.

"Would you rather I was a bitch?"

"Yes," Fang breathed, "Please. You… you should be a bitch."

"You're probably one of the only people who doesn't think I am."

"And a cow," Fang added softly. "So pretty… not'acow…"

"Thanks." Lightning let her lie there a moment, stroking her back softly. "Fang?"

"Mmm…"

"I've got you caught in this. Your parents, the lying, your bitchy exes… " Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's sleeping forehead. "I'm sorry."

Fang snuggled in.

**XXX**

"You can't say anything," Hawke warned her.

"I really won't." Serah squeaked in glee. "I can't believe you did that, though! She'll be so happy with it."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Hawke held her hands up innocently. "I'm just glad your sister's not out here to slay me."

"Kinda weird, isn't it? Maybe she's been too busy with Fang to notice…"

"Wishful thinking," Hawke chuckled. "I had a really good time today, Serah."

Serah's heart thumped excitedly, and not from the prospect of falling off the roof. "I did too."

Hawke still hadn't let go of her hand. She rubbed the back of it. "I'm glad. If I could escape with you again sometime… I'd like that."

"I'd like that too," Serah crushed, wondering if Hawke would kiss her.

"Without sex," Hawke added, "I mean, if you want to, we can, but— " Serah bit her lower lip, smiling. "I've enjoyed this too, much as I'd like to bring you toe-curling bliss."

"I don't know what'll happen tomorrow yet, but I'll call you. Make sure you keep your phone on?"

"Definitely," Hawke nodded, "I'll fight with it tonight."

"Okay," Serah squeezed her hand. "Thanks for making my day, Hawke." With a small step to her tippy-toes, Serah kissed her cheek fondly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully."

Hawke watched her duck into the window, wishing her goodnight. "Damn," She sighed with the shut of the window, glancing down at her jeans. "This is gonna be hard for awhile."

**XXX**

Lightning woke hot, half-covered with Fang firmly curled to her body, and a tight-gripped hand fondling her breast.

"Fang," Fang didn't budge, but she squeezed at Lightning's tone. Lightning rolled her eyes; lifting the offending limb, she moved it away— to which Fang responded with by curling her arm around Lightning's side. "For heaven's s— " the rest of her words puffed out with Fang's possessive squeeze.

Giving her mess of scraggles a dark look, Lightning lifted her arms to the bedpost behind her and carefully eased herself up and out of Fang's unshakeable grip. Fang squeezed at the hips, but Lightning managed to wriggle free and pulled her legs cleanly out. She watched for a moment when Fang whimpered, pawing at the empty space. "Fang?"

Still no response. Shaking her head at the cute cuddler, Lightning extracted herself from the bed. Checking the time, Lightning grew surprised Fang wasn't up yet. Had she drunk enough to get a hangover? It'd be nice for her to wake easily if she did. Lightning started down for the kitchen, checking Serah's room on the way where her sister still slept. She'd have a talk with Serah later.

Trekking down to a surprisingly empty kitchen, Lightning crossed to the refrigerator and grabbed out a carton of eggs and jerky, refreshing her mental note to leave the parents money if they used it way out here. At least they'd put her to work. Lightning wouldn't allow loafing off other people's generosity, especially not with all Fang had done for her already with this mess.

Lightning started basic eggs, but remembered quick that Fang liked omelets, so quickly grabbed butter and milk to add. And salt. Lots of salt, the woman was so ridiculous. Lightning added generously to match.

"Something smells salty in here," Lightning glanced back to the beautiful Yun she'd already known she'd see. Summer almost appeared to glide in her approach. "That's for Fang?"

"It's not for me," Lightning quipped, returning her attention to the jerky-laden omelet. With no due curiosity to push the Yuns buttons, it'd probably be best for both of them if she'd hurry a little here. Summer's ill opinion of her had been quite made quite clear. Sticking around was just reckless aggravation.

"Sweet of you," Senses seeming to sharpen with every beat, Lightning's ears marked the soft pads of her bare feet to the floor with every step. "Fang's upstairs, I take it?"

"She is," Lightning confirmed, noting the pause of those footsteps.

An uncomfortable beat of silence passed between them. "May I check on her?"

Lightning's jaw clicked. "She's still sleeping."

Summer didn't push for the stairs. She crossed into the kitchen next to Lightning at the stove. The creak of the opening fridge was like a thunderbolt. Lightning checked her way again. "Here," Summer offered, pulling free a container to hand over to Lightning. "Fang likes spiced lobo when she's hungover. Helps with her headache."

"Sorry," Lightning opened the container crudely, "Fang doesn't get hangovers with me."

Summer closed the fridge and started as Lightning scooped the lobo towards the stove. "Not with the omelet!"

"I realize!" Lightning bit off sharply, moving her back to block Summer's hand. "Don't Sky's children need you or something?"

"You don't even know how to spice it."

"I'll ask Fang."

"Why?" Summer's growing aggravation met hers. "Isn't it cold enough that you've obligated Fang to care for your child?"

"Excuse me?" Lightning barked incredulously, "Where the fuck do you get off?"

"Are all Cocoonians so senselessly cruel?" Summer's eyes flashed vehemence. "Why pervade the façade that you care? Fang's only being hurt by it."

"I'm hurting Fang?" Lightning balked, beyond incredulous. "She was just fine before you showed up!"

"Fang hasn't been fine in months!" Summer countered, "Your continued selfishness is ruining her! Can't you see she's punishing herself through you, someone who will never love her?"

"What the— " Lightning practically bashed the pan off the burner. "Why the fuck do you think Fang went off drinking in the first place? The only one hurting her here is you."

Instead of rising to anger at the accusation as Lightning expected, Summer stepped back unexpectedly and drew in a hard breath. "Lightning," tone forcibly quivering in restraint, Lightning noted the fisted counter and realized, too, her own nails in her palm. "I care about Fang more than you could possibly,"

"Shit if you've the right to make that call," Lightning spat, rage having simmered not at all, "You care about Fang? Then get the hell out!"

Summer flared. "Fang needs to be loved!"

"Holy fuck," Sky cursed at the door.

"Hell's frozen if it's you!" Lightning roared back, ready to punch by the time Sky appeared, grabbing the Yun from behind.

"Summer!" Sky hissed, muscles flexing to hold her. "Lightning, go upstairs." Lightning's eyes would've felled mountains. Sky's cut deeper. "Lightning!"

Lightning turned on second demand, but glared back, vehement. "Stay away from Fang." She disappeared in a flash.

Summer's nails dug into Sky's arms. "Sky,"

"I know," Sky grimaced, "I know."

"She's killing her. She's never even seen Fang, and she's killing her."

"Fang will last," Sky murmured, embracing her whole. "She always has."

**XXX**

The door slapped shut harsher than Lightning intended, rousing a dreary Fang to the startling edge of unconsciousness. She released a soft moan.

"Fang," Lightning hurried over and joined her in the bed, placing a gentle hand to Fang's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yes," Fang whispered, voice hushed. "Just— quieter, please."

"Oh, right." Lightning hushed her voice, "Sorry."

Fang rolled, blinking bleary eyes. "How'd you get to that side?"

"I was up. Made you breakfast, actually. But I'll have to wait a little bit before I get it."

Fang squinted as Lightning came into bright clarity, the line of her jaw specifically. Though practically nonexistent, Fang had picked up this small tick over time with Lightning. Her jaw was set back just a fraction too far. "Something wrong?"

The question didn't faze her in the least. "It's nothing," Lightning denied, sparing Fang further headache. "Don't worry about it."

But that line hadn't disappeared. And that door had slammed awfully loud to rouse her… "Is it Serah?" Fang prodded, remembering she hadn't smelled her the night before.

"Fang,"

"Hawke won't touch her without her consent," Fang assured, seeing no end to that tick.

"Fang…"

"Or…" Fang searched her face, mentally tying the clues. Breakfast, door, line. "Summer?" Fang guessed, unerringly accurate.

"We should sleep," Lightning deterred, clearly seeing the upset in Fang's face. "Or play poker."

"Did she say something?" Fang pushed.

"It doesn't matter," Lightning persisted, sliding back to bed with her. "Conflict between exes is more natural on my world. Take it as a Cocoon thing."

Fang bit her lip.

Lightning scooted back a bit to her again, where Fang felt warm against her. "Don't think about it, Fang." Lightning coaxed, "It's really ok."

"Okay." Fang agreed, arm looping over her stomach.

"Get some sleep."

Fang's eyes closed accordingly, resting pressed to Lightning.

Her sleep turned restless.

**XXX**

Serah yawned sleepily, rolling in bed to check the alarm clock. 2:22. Was that afternoon or… Serah checked the room, but Hawke wasn't there, only Lightning at the desk. She sighed quietly, rolling again to her back as Hawke's cheerful smile played across her features.

Serah reached to her pocket and tugged out her phone, flipping it open to find unread messages. She bit her lip, overjoyed, reading through every sweet message. Serah called the Yun on speed dial, toes curling with every ring. Hawke's voicemail picked up.

"Hawke," Serah smiled coyly, "I'm so happy to see your texts! You're so sweet, figuring that out for me. I could kiss you for how sweet that is!" she bit her lip harder, smiling so bad, "But don't let that make you hard again! You know Claire would kill you for that, and I kinda like having you around… even those brownie points you earned last night won't stop her if she… " a sudden, terrible thought hit Serah, of Lightning sitting at the desk. Serah glanced over to check, where Lightning sat, watching her.

Serah's throat stopped working.

"Close the phone."

Serah's mobile device shut.

"Put it on the desk."

Serah obeyed meekly.

Lightning snapped up the phone in an instant, flipping it open to read her texts. Serah made an intelligible whimper. Lightning glanced up at her. "Did you sleep with Hawke?"

Serah tried to verbally rebuke it, but her voicebox seemed out of commission still. She shook her head fervently.

"Has Hawke pushed you to do it?"

Serah stared at her, wide-eyed and pleading.

Lightning stood from her chair.

"Claire!" Serah croaked, voice smaller than a pincushion, froglike in warble. She covered her mouth against the noise. Lightning ran a hand through her hair, fingers digging in to muss it. Serah had never been so scared in her life.

"Don't cry," Lightning ordered, half escaping like a beg. "I'll castrate her."

Serah swallowed, desperately summoning enough spit.

Lightning looked to her suddenly. "Has she touched you?" she looked away just as quick, "Maker, I don't want to know. I'll brand her fucking balls with a forge's poker stick." Lightning closed her eyes. "Did she?"

Serah desperately shook her head, which Lightning didn't see. She clawed at her throat for noise.

Lightning spun to the door.

"Claire!" Serah warbled again, sped to weak legs as she launched at Lightning to stop her sister. "She didn't!" Serah cried, voice finding her in time of need. Tears uncontrollably flushed her eyes. "She didn't touch me or fondle me or push me to anything! We only kissed once!"

"Kissed?" Lightning balked, turning to those crying eyes, which froze her.

Serah hugged her about the middle, cries hitching in her throat. "I'm sorry!" Serah sobbed, "I'm not t-trying to cheat. I—I'm so sorry, Claire. I'm…" sniffles took her words away.

Lightning's jaw locked to keep her angered indignation, which pathetically crumbled in light of Serah's tears. "P—Please," Serah's breath caught, "Don't— Can we…"

Barriers pitifully shambled on the floor, Lightning scooped up her lightweight sister with ease and carried her to the bed, where she laid the shaking girl down. Drawing the chair closer to the bedside, Lightning sat again with a great release of breath.

Serah fought to control the overwhelming flood of despair that'd driven her to such a sad state. Serah wiped at her eyes, then wiped them again, scrubbing long moments until the blurry edges faded.

Lightning sat before her once again, eyes focused straightforward over Serah's shoulder. She held a small box of tissues at her blindly, which Serah gratefully took. "I… I'm done."

Lightning's jaw ticked several times before she worked the nerve to speak again. "I'm still tempted to kill her."

"I know," Serah sniffed, dabbing at the redness she was sure lingered under her eyes. Lightning still hadn't looked at her.

"Slowly."

"Claire."

"Painfully."

"Claire."

"After castrating her first."

Serah paused, waiting if Lightning would continue, but she didn't. "She really never touched me, Claire."

"She wouldn't be breathing if I doubted that."

Serah bit her bottom lip again and chewed. "I like her."

"I don't."

"…How long are we going to do this?"

"How long will you like her?"

Serah's lip split on a bite. She suckled the tender bit for a moment. "She's not so bad once you get to know her…"

"Forget it."

"So you wouldn't let me date her?"

"Do you have a penchant for rejection?" Lightning growled irritably, then to Serah's hopeful arch. "And no."

"… I really like her, Claire."

"I'm gathering that." Lightning growled. "I still don't like it."

"…you're pregnant, you know."

"And if you take by my example, you'll never step foot outside again."

"Claire, come onnn," Serah urged, "Fang's obsessed with sex too, but she loves you outside of that! Can't Hawke do the same?"

"I doubt it."

Serah squeezed her toes together, fast running out of ammo. "She cares about me too."

"Don't tell me this."

"…Don't you trust me?"

Lightning's eyes finally lowered to hers, still deadly serious. "You know it's not that."

"If you do," Serah persisted, "And Hawke… Hawke wants to date me, I wouldn't cross that boundary, Claire. And Hawke wouldn't take advantage."

"You don't know what you would do until you're put on the spot of doing it," Lightning countered, "Sad as it is, girls reflect the stupid illogic shown in soaps. And you're very emotional, Serah." Serah lowered her head. "Hawke's not the kind of candidate I see able to sit on it quietly. You still believe in waiting, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me you haven't been tempted with Hawke."

Serah couldn't say anything.

Lightning lifted her chin to face her. "I love you. And I want what's best for you. You deserve better than Hawke." Serah's lip trembled, tears returning flush to her eyes. Lightning stood. Serah barreled into her arms before she even had to speak. Lightning embraced her warmly through Serah's tears.

"I'm sorry," Serah sniffed, "I love you too, Claire. You're right." Lightning took no pride in it. "I'll talk to Hawke. I'm sorry."

"Shh," Lightning hushed gently, "It's not your fault." She rubbed Serah's back warmly. "It's alright, Serah." Lightning soothed, "You're going to be okay."

Lightning held her, as she would for every stumble.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXX**

With Lightning's retreat to the bathroom to shower, Serah started downstairs herself, basking in the afternoon sun that shone through wide windows. Curbing around the bottom steps of the stairway, Serah pulled up short at the sight of a familiar butt wriggling away at the stove.

"Hawke." Said butt paused before her charming face turned, grin so easily lighting up her face.

"Hey, Serah! You hungry? I make a mean Mego pot pie, if Fang's compulsive eating is my judge."

"Hawke, what're you doing here?" Serah asked, not having been prepared to face this so fast. What would she say? Would Hawke hate her? …What if she cried?

"Delivering for Fang," Hawke nodded to the package on the table, "Figured you might still be sleeping 'cuz of last night, but I wanted to check, make sure you're alive." Hawke winked to her, jolly. "So what's the verdict? Did she gut you where you stood?"

"No…" Serah swallowed, throat dry. "But Hawke… we have to talk."

"Ut oh," Hawke stepped back from the stove, holding up the spatula to block. "Where's the cuffs?" Serah's brow creased, confused. "I won't end up in a basement again," Hawke warned, "My cock can't take another five-day spree like that! Too much!"

Serah's eyes widened. "You were serious about that?"

"Well, it's not like I loathed it," Hawke admitted. "Just… ouch. My dick didn't work for two weeks after that, not even for a blow job!"

"Well… I'm not going to tie you up," Serah assured.

"She said that too!" Hawke glanced to the door suspiciously. "You're not like, secretly wicked strong, are you?"

"It's nothing like that," Serah bit her lip, growing nervous again. "Opposite, in fact…"

"You want me to tie you down for five days?" Hawke piped hopefully.

Serah blushed. "No, it's— I," Serah floundered, "I really wanna just talk to you… about us and… and the direction of our relationship."

Hawke's face lit up again. "You wanna go to second base? I can totally give you orgasms by groping alone without your loss of virginity. Ooh! We should've thought of this."

"It's not that." Serah shook her head, "I'm not ready for second base. I'm not… I'm not sure we're gonna work at all."

"But that's why we try!" Hawke insisted, missing the point. "I'm verrry good at finding sweet spots, Serah. I'm sure I can find yours. That's why we figure this stuff out before mating, Serah!"

"That's just it," Serah bit her lip, nerves on fire. "Our cultures are so different, Hawke. The Yuns are so free about sex and it's fascinating, your society seems to flow infinitely better than ours, but, no matter how incredible I find it, I'm still Cocoon-born with my Cocoon-bred values." Hawke's glee steadily fell, bottoming the level of seriousness Serah intended. "A big part of me is waiting on who I grow to love and it's… it's different here in Gran Pulse. That's not a value here, even when I like you and have thought about… us together, I couldn't— I wouldn't be comfortable throwing my values to the wind for you, even if I know you cared about me too."

"I do, Serah," Hawke claimed, earnest. She unexpectedly took her hand. "I do care about you."

"I know." Serah summoned up her will. "I care about you too. I just… I can't do this pace."

Hawke's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"You didn't, Hawke. You were so sweet."

"Um," Hawke shuffled her feet. "In Cocoon, after a… a divorce like this happens, is it… are we allowed to still be friends?"

Serah hugged her, unable to stop it. "Yes," she buried her face in Hawke's shoulder to dry her tears. "We can be. I'd really like that too."

Hawke brightened considerably. "Really?" Serah wiped the last of her tears. Hawke hugged her back now, firmly. "I thought Cocoonians couldn't get along after these things! Am I still allowed to hang out with you too?"

Serah released first and stepped back, biting to keep the smile. "You can. Just no more chance of sex."

"Alright," Hawke agreed, "Wow, divorcing barely changes anything, huh? Is this why Cocoon likes them so much?"

"It doesn't usually work that way," Serah offered, still smiling. "They don't usually end this well. We're an exception."

"Are there other things I should know?" Hawke asked, inquisitive.

"I'll make a list," Serah chuckled.

"You take me to the nicest places," Fang appeared from the living room, followed by Lightning. "Serah," Lightning spotted in the kitchen.

Hawke backed off immediately. "We're divorced! Anyone want lunch?"

"I have something for you first, Light." Fang directed to the wrapped package on the table. Lightning looked to Fang inquisitively. Fang nodded back to the package, anxious. "Go ahead." Lips pursing at this unexpected turn, Lightning noted Serah's sudden giddiness too.

"You know about this?"

"Nooo," Serah fibbed terribly, Lightning missing Fang's glance to Hawke.

"It's something you'll need." Fang told her as she peeled the wrapping back. An impressive leather hilt came into view first, fashioned of thick, but soft leather fashioned of several hides. Leather buckles attached around the hides would clasp it for carrying. "It's Supple Leather for comfort, light, but the most durable blend with metallic crystal coating inside so the blade doesn't wear out or cut the insides," Lightning flipped back the last of the wrapping where a sleek black and gray hilt protruded from the holster.

Fingers unusually steady for what she was seeing, Lightning reached for the hilt and tugged the folded blade free. An unfamiliar jagged blade top graced the top of the sleek, styled weapon, crafted and carved with etched designs to the steel, which had been remodeled, upgraded, and fashioned to a ragged tip. When Lightning fingered over the switch nook, the gunblade blossomed like an expedited rose, grey Adamantite quickly melting to black with the catalyst blend and shaped like fire, a wicked flame come to devour, every inch of the steel etched with an expert touch of true appreciation.

Lightning forgot to breathe.

"It's Adamantite-fused Dark Matter, catalyzed three times to Omega state using the origin metal of the blade with a few fusions to reshape the state. I remember you told me you'd always meant to upgrade it, so I had it remodeled to suit the most advanced pattern I know of and had Hawke transform and mold it."

Lightning's arms were around her faster than Fang could follow, the weapon placed on the table like glass. "I can't take that," Lightning breathed, soft, but almost panting, as if she'd just run a marathon. She squeezed Fang for all she could measure, face buried in Fang's chest under her chin. "I can't."

"Of course you can," Fang assured, arms lifting to rub her back. "I had it made for you."

"It's worth more than my house alone," Lightning countered, unusually choked, "Not even accounting for what this is… I can't."

"It's yours," Fang insisted gently, "Already forged out of your gunblade. The materials are all in Gran Pulse, Light. And Hawke helped." Lightning gripped the back of her shirt. Fang stroked hers. "Think of it as thanks for fighting off Ivy from me."

"Fang…"

"Don't think of it as a gift," Fang chided quietly, "It's something any friend would've given to you, given the chance."

Lightning grasped her, afraid to let go.

**XXX**

"Whatever the situation, don't go off on your own," Fang strictly advised, "You don't know the plains of Gran Pulse like we do. Most of the fiends here can easily take even a seasoned veteran fighter, especially if she's alone. No matter what, you're not to be without at least one of us, alright?"

"I understand."

"Good," Fang nodded her approval, "You'll be with me and Hawke." Hawke fingered her broadsword fondly. "Summer, Sky, and Scar will make another team heading to the far side of the Massif for real big game, and Mom, Dad, and Saber will stick back at the front to clean our rout. We'll be grounding more towards the middle. Fiends aren't as big there."

"Okay," Lightning agreed.

"That's not to say they're any less bit as tough," Fang warned, "Always be on your guard, even with Hawke and me there."

"I will,"

"A fancy blade won't keep you alive out there," Scar unexpectedly spoke to her, after having shared nothing but passive hostility in her glare over Lightning. The scar of an animal's claw ran jagged over her eye. "You don't know how to use a _Sol_, so don't fuck it up trying too much. Fang and Hawke will cover the fighting bits for you."

Lightning's jaw ran a thin line. "Got it."

"You really don't."

Fang gave her a look. "Alright, head out."

The teams broke out, together at first. Lightning fingered her gunblade's hilt possessively, but the first voyage was just getting out there, they didn't draw enough attention to engage. Lightning found the light-footstepped movement through the fiends fascinating. The Yuns knew every breach. She listened attentively as Fang lectured along their jogged route, telling her all the different species and pieces of note.

Anya, Jaeger, and Saber dropped first, departing about two miles into fiend territory. They went on another three before Summer, Sky, and Scar parted ways with them, leaving Lightning, Fang, and Hawke in the middle. "I'm glad you like to jog," Fang smiled, "Don't want you tired out before we've even a chance to fight."

"I'm not missing this," Lightning assured.

"Are we fighting something squishy?" Hawke questioned, "Flans? I call sentinel!"

Fang shook her head, mirth showing. "We're not gonna fight flans, Hawke. Calm down."

"Well, good! That goops' impossible to get outta your hair." She paused, "Do I still have to play sentinel now?"

Fang laughed. "I'll play guard. Get out your blade, Light."

"What are we fighting?"

"Small gorgonpsids are a good start, maybe some maestros. Come on,"

They started small with a defensive Fang. Lightning particularly enjoyed the enthusiasm that was almost comical, watching the Yuns charge in all free. Hawke whipped out a broadsword as tall and half as thick as her while Fang lit up the field, not permitting the creatures to even jounce her way on surprise. After the first couple bouts with the dogs, they moved up to maestro and poppy little fliers next, with Fang easing more and more off defense. When she broke into attack, it struck Lightning beautiful.

Moving with such a fluidity, Lightning found it fast apparent that Fang truly belonged here. Slashing hard cuts with the ease of a feline, she cut through her attackers in a grace, it dazzled, leaving Lightning at a loss for expression of how captivating it was to see. Bouncing off Hawke like they shared a second mind, Fang's enthusiasm for the fight spread like an infection until it'd seeped and captured every bit of Lightning too. Gone were the concerns that she'd never measure up to that, or the fact that they faced life or death in these fights, Lightning's apprehensions faded from her entirely in a manner she'd only ever know to describe as 'Yun.' She moved alongside Fang in the most tranquil ease of her life.

As Lightning cut through the last goblin creature, Fang landed from a high-sprung jump spear-first right next to her, grinning. Lightning grinned too, blissed without concern that she could have been split in half if Fang had landed wrong. It didn't matter. It just mattered that they'd fought.

Fang tagged one of the bodies of that spot for second-group pick up, unable to contain that glee. "You're amazing, Light."

Lightning's heart pumped strong and steady, fast. "I'm not the one flying."

Fang's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I'll teach it to you."

"You two are so cute," Hawke teased to the sharp end of Fang's spear. She quieted then. "You hear that, Fang?"

Fang listened too. "Scar."

"They need help," Hawke distinguished, glancing at Fang. She nodded over. "Go; I'll stay with Lightning."

"Fang, Hawke!" A very distant shout registered to Lightning, followed by an incoherent rush.

"Light, stay right here." Fang ordered, pointing to a small approaching blurb on the far hill. "Scar will be here in thirty seconds,"

"Okay," Lightning promised.

"Hawke," the two Yuns took off, replaced by a sprinting Yun who hit her spot only a minute after. Scar breathed raggedly, scratched up and out of breath, but still managing to look down at her.

"This way, Cocoon." Scar motioned her with barely a glance. "We shouldn't be out in the open."

"What's going on?" Lightning pressed, speeding to follow.

"Nothing you'd understand," Scar dismissed, then waved her forward to a raised platform that lifted, winding the top side of a plateau over a valley steep. "This way."

When they'd reached the top lip, Scar nodded to a single raised platform in the middle of the cliff. Without warning, she sprung up like Fang had and landed on the platform there. She whistled. "Follow over. Fiends can't jump over."

Lightning glanced at the gaping jump that spanned at least twenty feet to the middle platform. She looked back to the Yun. "Is that a joke?"

Something growled behind her. Spinning, Lightning barely had a second to register before a gorgonpsid crashed bodily into her chest, hard enough to make her stumble and step back—where, unfortunately, there was not a place to step. With a startled cry, Lightning tumbled off the edge, falling twenty feet off the edge.

Loosening her body as much as she could in the instant, Lightning hit the side first and rolled, groaning when she'd reached the bottom and came to a complete stop. Doubling over the aches in her body, she curled, unfocused and dizzy.

The ground shook moments afterward.

Despairing, Lightning rolled, fighting the black spots over her eyes.

A glaring Humbaba stared her down hungrily.

Lightning's stomach dropped. "Shit."

Kicking back, the beast lunged.

**XXX**

"Jaeger," Anya frowned, sensitive senses keying to her feeling. "Something's wrong."

Jaeger turned away from the slain Kaiser, in all seriousness now. "What is it?"

Anya listened to the wind, earth's elements whispering to her. She closed her eyes, tuning that otherworldly feeling inside. Nature flowed through her like water, bleeding its unheard voice to her body.

Her gut wrenched, painful and tight.

Anya's eyes shot open once again. "Jaeger," she took off sprinting, Jaeger jumping up after her.

"Anya!" Saber picking up beside her, faster, Jaeger waved her ahead. "Don't lose her."

The Yuns gave chase.

**XXX**

Lightning rolled under the giant, who barely overshot her, so close, its claws scraped. Grabbing the bleeding arm, Lightning jolted to her feet and reached back for her gunblade, which was missing from its holster. Lightning spotted it near the unconscious gorgon.

The behemoth turned on the dime and swiped at her. Lightning hopped back, then feigned left, drawing the behemoth's turn. She sprinted right and grabbed up her blade, firing off three shots that's pinged off the scaly behemoth's back dangerously. The beast reared at her again in the tight space, jowls dripping. Lightning frantically eyed the enclosed space for an exit.

Clawing at her head, Lightning ducked and swung at the beast in a wide overhanging cut that sliced a shallow nick to the hardened breastplate across its shoulder. The Humbaba roared and jumped her. Lightning barely brought up the blade in time to pierce it as it crashed on her. Jowls snapped at her, a jagged teeth dragging against her shoulder as sharp incisors closed on her speared shoulder, snapping stitches as they pierced her.

Lightning screamed. With all her remaining strength, she rammed her gunblade as far as she could into its chest.

The behemoth's mouth loosened, tearing flesh with its yowl.

Removing itself entirely from her, it stepped back on two hind legs and wrapped a paw around the blade's hilt as another reached for its head. Lightning watched in injured fascination as the beast ripped her sword free with a howl, simultaneously finding the hilt of a jacksaw that it pulled right from its skull. The humbaba's roar shook the valley.

And to Lightning's utter horror, the bleeding wound of its chest completely closed up.

"What the fu— "

"Aggh!" From the lip of the valley, something ferocious flew through the air and struck the behemoth at lightning speed, sinking in two long daggers at the base of its shoulder on landing. The beast stabbed up at its attacker with Lightning's gleaming blade, but the woman was already gone from the spot, flipping over the behemoth's backside as she pulled on the chain that connected the two daggers and kicked its back.

The behemoth roared, falling back with the unbalancing force.

Anya jumped free as it crashed heavily, long twin daggers flipping between her fingers as the now-unconnected chains rolled up into their hilts. Strolling past the yowling behemoth, Anya stabbed the beast's breast, long dagger sinking hilt-deep. The behemoth stilled. Anya yanked the blade free with a gratifying squelch.

Lightning stared.

"God-damn," Jaeger cursed, unnoticeably right next to Lightning. She knelt next to Lightning, helping her upright. "Ignore the erection, darling," Jaeger advised, "That's for my mate."

Lightning couldn't even disagree.

"Don't worry," Jaeger assured, "She's an awful lot like Fang. I don't hold it against ya."

Lightning blinked and finally looked over, where Jaeger eyed her wounds. "Take your shirt off." Lightning moved to, but recoiled, pain flaring up her shoulder and side. "Here," Jaeger assisted, producing a dagger out of nowhere to cut up the side of her shirt. She inspected the damage and Lightning struggled not to wince as the pain spread intensely, adrenaline no longer there. Jaeger inspected her wounds gently, prodding the deep scratches on her arm and bracing her to a knee to check the backside where the jaws had pierced. "Gah, bloody mess." Jaeger muttered, eyes turning back to her face. "You okay, darling? Don't be goin' to no shock. Say somethin' for pops."

Lightning couldn't breathe.

"Hey now," Jaeger protested, unexpectedly slapping her face, which forced a puffed release of breath. Lightning's wide eyes struggled to focus on her. "Don't make me breathe for ya. Fang gets possessive, alright?" Lightning exhaled again shallowly. "Thatt'a girl," Jaeger coached, "Just keep 'em coming. Don't wanna pass out here." Still balancing her, Jaeger ripped a piece of her shirt free and wrapped it around Lightning's arm first, leg propped at the small of her back. "You're doing great, darling."

Anya appeared and knelt before her, pressing a small canteen to Lightning's limp fingers. She helped guide it to Lightning's lips. "Drink," Anya ordered, tilting the container for her.

Lightning did and felt a little better.

Anya insistently helped her for a long moment, making sure Lightning took it in. She stroked her hair softly. "Did Scar orchestrate this?"

Lightning glanced up to the platform high above her. She inhaled to the press of cloth to her back. "Yes."

Anya's eyes grew sad. Hand dropping to Lightning's cheek, then chin, her fingers stroked like fine brushes of paint. Leaning in, she kissed the top of Lightning's head ever so softly. That hurt Lightning worst of all. Her eyes fluttered.

"_Mom…"_

Then all hell broke loose from the sky.

**XXX**

Fang could smell her a mile away.

Only a mile up the Massif with Hawke, Summer, and Sky, that scream of agony echoed, alerting all their hyper ears. Sky and Summer shared a look. Fang took off at a sprint.

She reached the lip of the small jump in six, but froze at the ledge with Lightning coming into view.

Lying back on Jaeger's leg, Lightning stared blankly as she bled, she sharp incisions of ragged teeth having pierced her shoulder so badly, she'd gone mute. Fang caught every detail of every slash and bite as if right beside her, her senses were so cruel. An overwhelming stench of her blood curdled in Fang's nostrils, those rivets that spilled everywhere freely from her once-flawless skin. Her distress, almost tastable. When she winced in pain, Fang physically felt it too.

She hated it.

How had Lightning gotten hurt? Fang had left her in the care of a capable Yun in one of the easiest hunting grounds of the Massif. What could've possibly driven Lightning to get so hurt? Fang tore her eyes from the woman to spot Scar on the middle platform above next to Saber. Not a wicked mark on her.

A dangerous heat in Fang sparked to life.

As Jaeger coached the almost shock-driven woman, that spark in Fang flared.

Lightning was in a pit. She could've died. Based on the behemoth's grip of her gunblade, she would've. Fang had left Scar in charge. Scar didn't have a scratch, nor shared a bit of concern, but glared at Lightning steadily.

"Did Scar orchestrate this?"

Anya practically read her mind.

Lightning waited a long beat before answering, and when she did, it came out breathless. "Yes."

Fang vision bled red.

Lightning's meek whimper spurred her to life. _"Mom…"_

That last bit in Fang snapped.

Scar crashed twenty feet below.

"Fang!" Sky started, Hawke leaping in after them with Summer at her side. Jaeger and Anya jolted at the thundering boom.

"She's not one of us!" Scar roared in unwise fury.

Fang's next punch snapped her jaw.

"Summer!" Jaeger roared, leaving Lightning as gently as she could in her haste. "Watch her!"

Lightning tried to rise, fear catching her throat, but Summer's hand to her good shoulder pushed her back. "Don't." Lightning looked anyway.

Fang saddled atop of Scar, knuckles bloodied from her own punches with drips of it splattering her shirt. Eyes feral like a bloodthirsty fiend, she hit, and hit relentlessly.

Lightning had never seen such a feral creature so savage. She barely even recognized her for how the rage twisted Fang's beautiful features into something so alien and foul.

Hawke went next, unsuccessfully jumping her back to which Fang roared like an animal and elbowed back so hard, Hawke went flying, sputtering when she hit the ground. Sky went to her, checking for a broken rib.

With Fang's next bloodied fist raise, Jaeger caught her arm, not stronger, but slowing her enough to infuriate Fang into switching targets. She punched at her father with her free arm, knuckles barely scraping her side of her cheek with a wicked snap. Anya grabbed her up under the arms from behind. Fang twisted in fury, not to be restrained, she made to hit Anya too.

Jaeger kicked her squarely in the back and landed on her in an instant. "Fang!" she hissed, arm wrapping around Fang's neck as the Yun lifted to her hands and knees despite the extra wait. "Get a fucking hold of yourself!"

Anya kicked out Fang's elbow, crashing her to the ground. She followed right after and grabbed Fang's chin in her hands. "Look at me!" Fang snapped at her fingers, biting. Anya smacked her, ironizing the grip on her jaw. "Come back to me." Anya urged, catching her wild eyes. Fang tried to squirm, but Anya reinforced her grip, inches from snapping Fang's jaw if she'd wanted. "Fang," Anya insisted to those angered, snarling features. "Come back."

Fang's jaw twitched in her grip, but Anya held those wild, raging eyes.

They stared like that a long time, Fang's brilliant greens like cooling lava as hints of sanity filtered.

At the touch of the world's return, realization dawned in Fang's eyes.

Then anguish.

Always anguished.

"Is she— " Fang's voice broke. Jaeger shifted, allowing Anya to take her up in her arms.

The fresh dew of tears wet Fang's injured eyes. "I'm sorry," Fang whimpered, crumbling. "I'm so— " her throat hitched on the sob. "—rry," Despair curled her heart with a fist stronger than she.

"Shh, shhh," Anya embraced her too tight. "I love you. Fang. I love you."

Fang wept.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ack."

"Sorry, Lightning," Vanille apologized, pressing a warm cloth to the fresh bleeding. "The front jaw sunk in right over your Ivy injury. It's practically to the muscle, this cut is so deep." Dabbing the other side into the salve, Vanille gently pressed the open wound, earning another cringe from Lightning.

"You're lucky to still have full functionality of your arm," Sky added, "You should have it checked out by your doctors back in Cocoon." Lightning looked to her, surprised. Sky grumblingly added, "Just to check." The next pinch of the needle at her arm seemed particularly rough.

"Will Scar live?" If she didn't, Fang would hardly get by either.

"She'll be okay," Vanille confirmed, "Jaeger's good with medicine, and she was there right on the scene. She might have a few more marks to her namesake, but... she'll heal through it."

Lightning sighed in resignation. Vanille and Sky worked a moment in silence, Sky stitching her arm, Vanille fast away at the deeper injuries on her back. Lightning had already forgotten what it was not to hurt.

"Vanille," Vanille glanced to her briefly, showing she had her attention. "Out there in the field today, when Fang… lost control…"

Vanille bit her lower lip. "It's not one of her finer traits."

Lightning pushed. "Please?"

Vanille glanced at Sky, who didn't give a sharp look back, but left it to her. She chewed her lip a moment. "Fang told you what happened with me?"

"Barely," Lightning admitted, "It was off a bad dream."

"Fang's always been emotionally prone. She's vulnerable, you know? As an only child, Jaeger and Anya loved Fang silly. They couldn't have other children and Jaeger didn't want to impregnate others after mating, so Fang got every bit of cherishing and so much more from them, becoming open as a box to every little thing she felt because they encouraged it and loved her so."

Lightning nodded, "When did her temper start?"

"Getting there," A sharp pain jolted her back, almost shaking Lightning with agony, "Sorry," Vanille added, "It's better when you don't expect it and haven't tensed up. Anyway," she settled back as the pain returned to normal needle-sharp piercings, "Anya and Jaeger took real good care of Fang pertaining to the Yun ways too. Both taught her up and she grew real good, real strong too. She's the strongest of their clan," Vanille glanced to Sky, "Next to the prettiest."

"Thanks," Sky rolled her eyes, but Vanille could see how it pleased her. She offered her girl a Yun a smile.

"But with it," Vanille went on, "She gained a tight temper to what she sees as injustice or unfair treatment. All Yuns are pretty rigid in their ways, but Fang especially grew up in the perfect household with the most loving, fair parents who taught her right, which she was always given."

Vanille sighed, "When Fang sees something wrong, it twists in her. It's wrong and it hurts her. She wants to make it right, but most are things she can't fix. They just are. Like how Scar hurt you today and almost got you killed. By the time Fang got there, there was nothing she could do, but you were hurt and you mean a lot to her; she had to do something. And when she can't, when there's nothing she can do about the situation, she gets mad. Like it shouldn't be that way in her head, but it is and it curls inside her— Fang explodes like that when too many factors have built up that she can't control. This week, she's been stressed with the fib, and everyone's been mean to you from the attitudes to Ivy and Summer— Scar just broke her. Final leaf on the camel, or that. Fang couldn't take it anymore. She snapped. And being the strongest Yun..."

Lightning waited a long moment, taking that in. If Vanille's theorizing were true, in a real sense, it'd been her fault. She put Fang in that place. "What was it like? When Fang… snapped on you."

"It was horrible," Shadows that weren't there crossed Vanille's usually-peppy face. "And my fault too. I knew how Fang was; she just wanted to keep me safe, but I kept pushing… " Vanille shivered, "She wasn't there when she grabbed me. I knew it wasn't Fang working the wheel. She would never hurt me. It was because I wouldn't let her keep me safe, what's safe to her anyway, and it pushed her to a panic where her temper caught her over." Vanille lowered her head, "Fang's never forgiven herself for it and worse, I wasn't able to help her through it. She went back to the bottle, like she does every time she's overwhelmed too much. Fang turns goofy when she's drunk. Cute and goofy, and sappy enough to make you crush. She's never hurt anyone in that state, so it's her go-to. It's not good for her, though. She doesn't deal with it and I couldn't make her." Vanille sighed, "Goddess, I couldn't make her."

Lightning gave her a moment. "What did you do?" From what she'd seen of Fang that day, it'd taken three of the strongest Yuns Lightning known to subdue her, two of which were her parents. "How'd you calm her when she'd hit that plateau?"

"I didn't," Vanille answered sadly, "She'd shaken me up quite a bit, nothing as bad as Scar, but when she rammed me to the wall about the fourth or fifth time, Sky flew in and jumped Fang. She didn't calm down, but her attention turned. Sky was taking hits… fighting Fang. And I… I don't remember anything else."

"You passed out." Sky filled in. "Fang was beating me; I'm not as strong, but I left the door open. Jaeger and Anya heard the commotion and came running. Only Anya could've stopped Fang then."

Vanille looked on sadly. "Fang couldn't let herself be with me after that. I know Cocoon has divorce over there, but in our culture, it's unheard of for mates to leave each other, but Fang… she wouldn't let herself have me ever again, like something had broken in her, but she couldn't let me go either, so she came with me to Cocoon. I think she was punishing herself to do it, staying by me, but never letting herself love me again. Broke both our hearts."

Vanille sniffed and glanced over at Sky, who took a moment to break from her stitches and wipe Vanille's cheeks of tears. "I'm always gonna love Fang, but Sky came with us then, Fang's extra safety measure. So sweet to me in healing my heart… she became what I needed. And I fell all again." Sky kissed her forehead softly, not saying anything, but her total support. Vanille bit her lip hard. "She's not a bad person. She just needs some help, and until she lets herself be helped, she'll never get what she needs. I hate the cycle she's in. I really, really hate it."

"Vanille," Sky murmured, stroking up her arm.

"Fang deserves a happy ending too."

Sky held that trembling hand.

**XXX**

Fang fled out the back door, unable to listen to the rest in her checkup she was supposed to make of Lightning. Vanille was sweet, but wrong about her. Fang didn't deserve anything. She wasn't just a bad person.

She was a monster.

Crossing over to the front to escape down the road, Fang ran right into another person she wished not to see. "Summer,"

"Fang," Summer glanced down the road that Fang'd been about to take, then back at the house behind her. "You're running to the bar?"

"Summer— "

"You don't have to." Summer reached up and touched her face, caressed her. "I know you're hurting, Fang. There's nothing to explain, I just want you to listen. Will you do that for me?"

Fang swallowed, but nodded her head.

Summer's features softened so beautifully, like an angel reaching to her. "Scar tried to kill her,"

"You can't justify- "

"Shh," Summer quieted, "You said you'd listen." Fang silenced for her, "I know you in and out, Fang. I know how your nerves twitch, how everything's been pressure on you since the moment you brought her in. Even I've added to that." Summer allowed, "It's pushed you beyond your limits. But, Fang... can't you see? It was Gran Pulse that brought you back. It's Gran Pulse where you can live. We know the proud warrior in you and it's us who will bring you back out. Not Cocoon, not Lightning, but your family. Us."

"You're about to head to the bar, get drunk off your ass and turn adorable and harmless, but it won't help, Fang. The bottle is not your answer to this. I am. Your parents are. Gran Pulse will help us cure your ailment. I need you to let me."

Fang looked to her through panicked eyes. "I can't."

"You can, Fang." Summer insisted, instantly sobering in utter seriousness. She guided Fang back gently until she backed a post. "I won't let you do this to yourself. Not again."

"Summer, I can't." Fang almost begged, "Let me go."

"No," Summer denied, searching Fang's injured eyes, "I can handle you, Fang. I know how to handle you."

"No one can handle me," Fang denied.

"That's not true." Summer pushed her against the post, "I can heal you, if you let me." Fang shook her head. "Let me heal you."

"You can't."

Summer pinned her to the post, mouth sensual on Fang's lips. She kissed her in sorrow, in pain, in all her worth for Fang, begging her to see she could. Fang whimpered, a half moaning-whine that emitted with Summer's warm passion for her being, a passion Fang didn't deserve. Not now, nor ever. Fuck, her lips felt so good, that comforting hand cupping her cheek with all the love Fang could never give. She wanted this. Fang wanted this kind of love.

She pushed Summer back with equal fever in her eyes, panicked. "No," Summer went to her, but Fang shook her head resolutely, stepping back unsteady. "Don't, Summer." Fang glanced back at the house. "Don't ever do this again."

"Fang— "

"Never!" Fang cut off sharply, never having interrupted her before. "I'm not meant to be yours." Fang bowed her head. "I'm not meant for anybody." Summer opened her mouth to speak, but Fang didn't let her. "Don't rile Lightning again."

Summer's heart dropped as Fang walked past her without another word. "Fang," Fang didn't turn to acknowledge her. An unusual hitch caught Summer's throat. "Fang…"

Fang was lost to her.

**XXX**

Jaeger spotted Fang first. Sitting at the back of the bar with Hawke alongside her, she sipped back from a big bottle, some Gran Pulse whiskey brand that was sure to sting a hundred times worse than any Cocoon beverage. Lightning shook her head and joined her, sitting right beside Fang at the bar, Jaeger on her left.

"Look, Fang!" Hawke directed, "Our friends are here!"

"Friends?" Fang chirped curiously, "I don't have any— Daddy!" Fang stumbled to her feet and fell right overtop of Lightning in her reach for Jaeger. She pawed at her. "I missed you, Dad."

"Fang, you twat," Jaeger bristled at her drunk daughter, "You're in the lap of a beautiful girl! Don't reach for me."

Fang turned in Lightning's lap, flipping over until she had a lap-side view straight up Lightning's body to her face. "Ooh, Dad! You're right!" Jaeger rolled her eyes. Fang reached up a hand for Lightning's face that floated suspiciously near her boobs from a long, indecisive moment. At Lightning's eyebrow, she behaved and reached upright. "Pretttty girl," Fang purred, fingers touching at her chin.

Lightning glanced at Hawke while Fang fondled her face. "She been like this long?"

"She hit on me before," Hawke cheerfully informed, "Knows where to grab, at least!"

Lightning immediately pulled Fang's fingers from her face.

"Hey!" Hawke balked, "I wasn't hard or nothing. Not for the majority of it anyway…" Lightning shook her head. Fang pulled herself up by Lightning's hands, suspending herself to get a closer look.

"Ohh… oh, I know you!" Fang claimed, jabbing a finger to her chin in pointing. "Youuu arrre myyy… mother!" Fang giggled, "My children's mother! Hah ha!" At the exclamation, Fang dropped her grip and nearly fell off Lightning's lap, if it weren't for her reflexes.

"Okay, Fang," Lightning redirected, attempting to help lift her by the shoulders. She winced at the movement, but managed to get her upright enough to make her stand. "Let's sit back down again." Lightning guided her back to her stool, but Fang swung an arm around her waist.

"I wantt your babies. Will you make me pregnant, Light?"

"I'll try," Lightning played along.

"Really?" Fang gleamed, standing to hug her and almost brought them both down. "Babies, Dad! Lighttt wants to seed my babies!"

"I need another doubleshot," Jaeger motioned the bartender, "My daughter's defective. I'd like to be too."

Fang's brow scrunched up. "Wai'da minute. Waiiit a minute, you," she leaned against Lightning close, burying her nose in Lightning's hair and sniffed. "Mmm," Fang rocked, "I like you."

"I like you too, Fang." Lightning assured, arm keeping Fang's balance.

Fang's face scrunched again, she pulled away with the saddest pout. "No you don't."

"I do."

"Don't!"

"Fang."

"You don't!" Fang sat with a huffed whimper, "I'm not unseemly hairy or bulky-muscled or square-jawed or ugly."

"No you're not," Lightning confirmed.

"See!" Fang grabbed back her bottle, "You don't want me!"

Hawke made a face. "Who would want that?"

Lightning reached out for Fang's bottle, but she pulled it away petulantly. "Fang," Lightning warned, "Put the bottle down."

"Make me!" Fang chugged.

Lightning waited for the momentary tantrum to pass, then slipped the bottle from Fang's loosened fingers. "Hey!" Fang griped. Lightning passed it to Jaeger.

"That's enough for you,"

"Enough for me," Fang grumbled, "It wouldn't be enough for Cid! If I was him, you would fawn, and make pointless social talk, and love my body and wri— " Lightning's lips closed over hers, bestowing a loving kiss over Fang's parted lips. She pulled back after only that one, giving Fang a stern look.

"Enough."

Fang looked at her through wide innocent eyes.

She latched to her a moment later, standing to wrap her arms around Lightning's sweet neck with the taste of those lips so close to her tongue. She pushed it, clinging to Light, and dabbed that silky lip. Lightning _mmm_'d and wrapped her arms around Fang's back to grip her shoulders. She lingered a moment longer, then tugged Fang back by them, still caught in her arms.

"You," Lightning's narrowed eyes focused her glossy ones. She searched Fang's feminine features, from perfect eyebrows to ruffled hair, with cheekbones models would die for. Something stirred her stomach, lips forming words of their own, "Are being a very bad girl."

Fang moaned, a rising ache lifting between her legs. Lightning glanced down when it scraped her leg, a bubbling tickle low in her belly. "Really?"

"You're so hottt," Fang groaned, "You make me so harrrd."

"I second that!" Hawke volunteered.

"Another bottle. Please." Jaeger signaled over.

"Am I?" Lightning's eyes followed her lip. Her eyebrows lifted to Fang's hungry stare. Eyes that pierced to her rapidly warming core.

"I'm so loneeel— "

Lightning's mouth shut her up. Lightning's hands on her hips, she pushed Fang back to the bar, body moving to slide in against Fang's, who jerked at first rub, even through two layers, and Maker, it felt good. Lightning gripped her, one hand lifting to Fang's back as she traveled, mouth sliding down to Fang's chin, then neck, finding her taste sweet in all spots. Fang breathed raggedly. "Could you— my belt, could you— "

"Shut up, Fang." Lightning ordered, biting hard on Fang's slender neck. Fuck, why did she taste like that? Sweeter than any salt that Lightning had ever suckled.

Fang groaned obediently.

It turned her on.

"That's more like it," Jaeger agreed, "Take it like a woman, Fang."

"Is anyone else getting hard?" Hawke asked, glancing around the half-attentioned Yuns. "Not yet? Premature, my bad."

Lightning fiddled with the belt, tongue aiming for new depths of Fang's hot throat. The heat capsule of mouth warmed Lightning like a drug, poison spidering through her desperately-seeking body. Fang moaned, so delightfully enveloped.

_Ziiip._

Lightning's hand gripped her dick.

Lightning's hand. On her dick.

Fang's brain fizzled and popped.

Lightning couldn't believe the size. Was she imagining it? It made her so incredibly fucking wet.

Lightning glanced up, eyes darkened with lust. Fang had never seen a sexier side to that face. "Fuckk."

"Now you're acting like a virgin." Jaeger grumbled, "If you're gonna do this in the bar, Fang, do it right."

"On the bar." Lightning throbbed.

Fang blinked until she pushed her, to which she back-scrambled to her spot.

Lightning stripped her of the waist down.

"Whoa!" Hawke cheered, "This is what I'm talking about! See why they're sexy girls?"

Though fucking wasn't an uncommon practice in the establishment, even the Yuns paused as Lightning saddled her atop the bar.

Lightning's eyes fluttered from sitting on it clothed alone. "Fang," She ground on it, practically seeping. "Rip."

Lightning's shorts tore off in a flash, ripped by both seams with Fang's great strength, leaving a small pair of panties the only thing left protecting her. "All of it," Lightning breathed, unbelievably affected. How could she be this wet, this fast?

The panties came off in shreds. Breasts were a total Yun fetish, provoking Lightning to remove her shirt.

Jaeger blinked in open-eyed surprise. Hawke whistled. A bar room cheer had already started up, following, "Do her, do her, do her, do her!" Lightning couldn't tell to whom they meant it.

She leaned over Fang, poised above that bulge and practically dripping. At least Fang had pre-cum fizzling too. Lightning's hair tickled her face. "So fucking clean," Lightning groaned, as Fang was hairless and virtually beautiful.

"Light…"

Lightning lowered herself to that virile, juicy bulge, hard-pressed to stop her gape as she sunk upon that warm beast, stretching her for all her life, inch by inch till Fang had filled her full. Lightning's first buck practically spasmed.

Fang took her by the lips as her body arched like waves.

Already so soaked, Lightning picked up her pace fast. Fang squeezed her ass, nails digging low on her back as the bar around the roared. Lightning noticed none of it but the growing bliss inside her, an ecstasy that grew and blossomed out from her stomach, filling every crevice of every nook of every secret in her body. Fang moaned and it heightened her further. Lightning could barely breathe for the eruption boiling inside her. She jerked and jerked again to Fang's wicked unexpected thrust.

Lightning's world exploded in white-hot bliss that doubled in the most beautifully painful, best orgasm of her life—and then Fang split into her, making Lightning cry out with her darkest reaches blasting beyond oblivion.

Lightning screamed to a roaring cheer.

She rolled with Fang off the bar, almost crying when her bare back smacked the floor behind the bar.

Fang kissed her and made it better.

Lightning whimpered. "Fuck."

"So beautifully…" Fang murmured, drunk and half-dazed with stars in her eyes. "Youu… Goddesss,"

Lightning's legs quivered, quite happy with that bulge still heavy between them. She panted for her life.

"Youu nymph," Fang accused, "Taking my virginity in front of all my friendds."

Jaeger faceplanted at the bar, knowing every Yun could hear it.

"Does anyone wanna touch me?" Hawke offered freely. Four other Yuns paired together. Hawke's spirits drooped. "Please?" Something gentle rubbed up her dick, drawing Hawke's eyes to a small, pretty hand attached to a Dia girl.

"I come with a package." she nodded back to a tall Yun friend.

Hawke's eyes lit up. "Ooh."

"Am I pregnant now?" Fang prodded for approval, "Does the teacher like me?"

"Yes," Lightning breathed, legs quivering again. She could already feel her heat slick around that filling monster, stretching her beyond the natural. She caught the next twitch of her leg and smacked it.

Fang brightened beyond measure. "Ride? Giddyup? More babies now?" She thrust in and out of Lightning, threatening her life for shortness of breath. "Again?" Fang encouraged, moving against her. "Play?"

Lightning moaned and reached up, pawing until she grabbed her shirt. Lightning fought to take it off, made unnecessary when Fang ripped it clean herself. Fang grabbed her bra and pulled it free like paper, but waited to move further.

"Go," Lightning nodded, so taken up at her core. Instead of thrusting again, Fang leaned down and took her boob into her mouth. Lightning had never been more aroused as a chew toy. She thrust up again. "Just go, Fang." Fang suckled, drawing her back to a painful, incredibly arousing arch.

"I like sexy Lightning," Fang purred, flicking her with a tongue.

Lightning groped her partner in kind.

Lightning estimated a long night of bliss.

**XXX**

Lightning whimpered in Fang's strong arms, shoulder throbbing for the stitches she'd pulled in thrashing under Fang under the bar. Fang cuddled her to her naked body, clothes forgotten at the bar. "You hurt?" Fang asked, keeping her warm against the night breeze. Lightning didn't respond but to curl closer to Fang. Fang looked to her father strolling beside her helplessly. "Light hurttts, Dad."

"What're you looking at me for again?" Jaeger bristled, "I didn't order her up on the bar."

Fang turned her head the other way to look at Hawke. "Light hurttts, Hawke."

"Then make her feel better!" Hawke volunteered easily.

Fang blinked and looked down to the pretty girl in her arms again. "Okay." Fang lifted the hand under her knees to her thighs. Lightning jerked first at the touch, so swollen of stretched pleasure.

"Fanggg," Lightning moaned, twitching at the contact. Fang's fingers probed expertly for her drunken stupor, finding a sweet spot almost instantly, Lightning stiffened, but Fang wasn't clumsy or indelicate in her prodding. She stroked that swollen center, relaxing Lightning back in her arms. Lightning purred.

Fang grinned like a goof. "I fixed her," she looked to Hawke proudly, "She's fixed!"

"A job well done," Hawke congratulated, patting her on shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I have a boner to take care of with a Yun and Dia package at my address. I'll see you tomorrow, Fang. Don't hurt yourself, 'kay?"

"Okayyy," Fang agreed, "Bye, Hawke!" Fang returned her eyes to the angel. Lightning's breathing had evened more, even if a bit catchy. "Do you feel good?"

Lightning's lips parted with a soft exhale. She arched to Fang's soothing fingers. "Yesss,"

Fang's face went happy again. She smiled to her daddy. "Light's goood."

"I observed that," Jaeger drunk back on her bottle, "She handles you well. I always found a woman in command sexy too, Fang. S'why I love your mother so much."

Fang puffed proudly, then leaned over to kiss Lightning, who eagerly returned the gesture passionately until Fang walked them into the wall of the house. Fang shook her head like a dog, but didn't drop her and didn't stop stroking, so Lightning was okay with it. Jaeger helped Fang maneuver into the house, where Lightning groaned at those comforting fingers, too wet again now. Damn Fang's expert lips.

"Fang," Lightning moaned, pleasure-dizzy by that finger. "On the table."

Fang's head perked at once, freezing mid-step.

"Now."

Fang stumbled in her push to the table, then started to climb up on it, knee on a chair.

"Me first," Lightning corrected, puffing, "Put me down and get inside," Fang obeyed. Lightning moaned when the initial fingers left her as Fang placed her on the table. She moved up beside her and groped Lightning's breast. "No," Lightning grabbed her shoulder and tugged Fang to her. Fang's naked bulge slipped against her. Lightning pressed down on her back. "In."

"I have to fix her stitches, Fang." Jaeger reminded.

"Shhh, Daddy. In a minute." Fang lowered obediently. Lightning groaned with every inch, practically panting by the time Fang had pushed all the way in. She grimaced of the most pleasured pain of her life, surprising Fang with a tight clench. "Ooh," Fang cooed, "You're warm."

"Fuck," Lightning moaned. Fang took it as an order.

Blinking tiredly, Serah rounded the corner, unexpectedly finding Jaeger leaning back against the wall, sipping a bottle.

Then Fang whined.

Serah gasped, eyes popping at the sight of Fang hammering into her sister atop the sturdy kitchen table while Lightning bucked to meet and greet her, panting in pleasured pain.

Jaeger glanced her way casually. "Hey kid,"

Serah gaped, jaw working wordlessly for a good two minutes before Lightning's outcry startled her back to motion. She meeped and ran out. "I am never getting midnight milk again!"

Jaeger gave her retreat a curious look, then shook her head.

Lightning's lust bled. She demanded Fang's force stroking that need inside her, how delicious hard she milked her like a diamond. Fang fucked like a Goddess; Lightning couldn't get enough. When her grip stiffened, fingers digging to Fang's back, Fang slammed into her with such a powerful release, Lightning blinded, soaring among heavens no immortals should've permitted.

Fang kissed her in blissed delirium, all feeling washing into that. Lightning savored those lips, too exhausted to even kiss back.

Gradually, blackness overcame the white that had seared her eyes.

Lightning fell to it gratefully, the last feeling of those lips.

**XXX**

Lightning woke up in Hell.

Almost literally, Lightning felt sure she was dying. Not an inch of her remained intact by the feel of it, her throbbing shoulder worst of all. The immediate, extreme flash of agony that'd come with the behemoth's initial bite had come back. And this time, it was here to stay.

Lightning whimpered. Aside from every inch of her from head to toe that ached like she'd been dipped in lava, Lightning's crotch felt especially molten, and not in the good way. Muscles sore, head throbbing, shoulder and crotch feeling almost literally speared over and over, Lightning was hard-pressed to do anything but die in that moment, even painfully would be a relief. Any way to end this agony.

She rolled to her side, face pressing to something warm and familiar. She curled to it, desperate for any kind of distraction from this torture. "Fang," Even her throat felt raw and croaked. Lightning cuddled to Fang's body, wishing she had Yun senses to distract her. From the faint traces could pick up of Fang, she smelled good. Lightning solely tried to focus on that.

"Light," Fang's arm that'd draped around her in the night only added weight to an exhausted body, but Lightning wanted it there. It added so much more ease than the extra press of pain. She wanted Fang to hold her. Fang smelled nice, and she was warm, a good warm, different from the blaze ripping through her shoulder. Glad they were naked, she could feel Fang so much easier.

Such became her focal point to war away the agony.

Fang quirked her curious head when Lightning shifted to glue herself, arm wrapping around Fang's middle in turn. She trembled lightly. Fang stroked low on her back, knowing how she must hurt. "Do you want ice?" Lightning mumbled in decline, "A warm bath?" Fang offered, "I can get a warm cloth if you don't wanna move."

"Fang," Lightning murmured, summoning her to shut up. "Do me."

Fang's eyebrows went up. "I'm not sure that'll help…"

"It hurts," Lightning whimpered, more vulnerable than ever before. "Make it stop,"

"Light…"

"Please," Lightning mewled. Fang wondered if she'd heard crying; Lightning's fingers touched at her shoulder, trying to grip her, so weak.

"Are you sure, Light?"

"Please," Lightning repeated, voice soft as a purr. "Like yesterday. I want… please."

Fang rolled to her back with her gently, one look at that angelic face enough to make her ache at the groin too. Lightning inhaled at the press of it, but didn't shy away from her. Fang lifted her chin to her and kissed Lightning's bruised lips, extremely tender. Lightning's response came gratefully meek at best, unusually weak and slow. Fang didn't press her for it, but let Lightning's lips graze her easily, one fragile hand limp on Fang's breast.

Fang could hear her heart speed from that alone. She savored the gentle kisses, a true chance to leisurely taste her. The desire present, fever missing, Fang hardened like steel under her tempered passion.

Easy on everything, Fang's hand rose to her free breast she'd bruised last night. She rolled Lightning between her fingers, calm and acute, practiced fingers knowing every turn to drive her. She gently pressed the tender spot. Lightning suckled her bottom lip, low moan escaping her.

Fang's free fingers prodded her, slicking between her folds. Lightning trembled, grip so fragile when Fang stroked her, tri-sensation wetting her thoroughly. Her body flush and tingled, taking away a small ebb.

She kissed Fang with all her might.

Fang tickled inside her. Lightning's thigh rubbed her hardness. She let out a small gasp. "Fang…!"

"Too fast?" Fang asked, withdrawing from her slicked wet center.

Lightning breathed again deeply, hard bone between her thighs. Fang had solidified like a diamond. She tried to brace to lift herself from Fang to seat it.

Seeing her struggle, Fang's strong hands went to her hips and lifted her easily. She adjusted Lightning over her and held her there a moment. Lightning puffed, eying her pretty face. "Please," Fang nodded once. Slowly, very gradually, lowered Lightning on her erection.

Lightning's eyes squeezed shut. She twitched, a little spastic, but told Fang to keep going when she paused.

Fang's heart fluttered with the experience, every second savored as Lightning's exhausted heat, already warm from simple kissing, suckled her in slowly. Fang could feel the stretch of every wet inch, Lightning's walls expanding for her great girth to suction over Fang's dick so beautifully, a lesser woman would've came on the spot, but not Fang. Fang would make it good for her.

Lightning twitched with the last encompassing inch, sunk to Fang's hilt and breathless. Fang felt her walls clamping down on her and held it. Lightning winced, but purred, eyes fluttering with the inexplicable size inside her. She'd no idea she could even go that deep, nor spread so wide. Fang was a tremendous undertaking.

"Fang," Fang held her there on Lightning's longer, milking clench. Lightning gripped her shoulder, head resting on Fang's collar. She struggled to keep her eyes open, Fang felt so good, warmly pocketed inside. "So deep," Lightning murmured, with no lack of amazement that Fang could be so huge. "No one's ever… " she inhaled again as a second clench took her by surprise. They hadn't even moved yet. "So deep." Lightning's eyes squeezed shut, lips feeling the ghost of Fang's before they touched her, which had a magnetizing effect on Lightning over Fang's diamond hard.

She started to painfully lift herself on her next release. Fang's hands stepped in quickly, pushing Lightning up by the hips for her before gently guiding her drop. Lightning squeezed over her again, so very taken with the healing goodness Fang made her feel. Kindly, Fang took up same method for her, a slow pace with her lifting her so, but one that had Lightning's toes curling in grateful bliss. She savored Fang's taste with every crescendo, warmth building inside to ease the sores.

It didn't take long before Lightning came powerfully with the release of Fang's flooding seed inside her, she curled, so breathless and warmed, it all seemed so far away. Fang stroked her smooth back with their kiss, ecstasy flowing through her with the knowledge alone that this was Lightning. _Lightning. _Come to seek her comfort like this.

Fang had never been a more impassioned lover.

Lightning's lips parted with a small gasp when breath returned to her. She rested her head on Fang and her breath evened in seconds. Fang could not hold her enough; she basked in Lightning's weight. Resting on her.

_Me._

Fang could barely believe it.

Footsteps padded in, unnoticed from the door until Anya leaned at her bed and kissed Fang's awed brow. Jaeger's gruffer gait spoke for her. "You're a good kid, Fang. Real good... carin' and that..." she mumbled.

"We're proud of you," Anya promised, glowing over her child. "So very proud."

Fang's spark glowed inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Lightning woke to Fang's soothing voice, the gentle intonation of those softly accented words that fit her so perfectly. She curled on Fang, naked body flush in resting, skin particularly sensitive to the feel of Fang under her. The tickles of Fang's flesh nearly drowned out all else. Lightning basked in it, ears taking a moment to distinguish the words of that lilting tongue.

"—how she loves Serah," Fang emphasized. "I mean, really loves her. Light's repeatedly given up every chance she's ever had to give Serah everything she can provide. Her goals and dreams, the crappy job she serves under self-serving Cocoon bastards. Everything she does… it's a Yun's sense of family. With even half that devotion, she'd be an incredible mother. The kinda woman you want for your children and grandchildren."

Lightning stirred, but her shoulder was already starting to burn again, so she refrained from moving around, though much of her bodily pain had faded to horrendous aches, the likes of which Lightning preferred over the mind-numbing agony.

Except for that sore between the middle of her legs, a spot that was distinctly unhappy with her. It kind of felt good too, knowing what well-endowed girl had been there. But very bad. Ugh.

Lightning's eyes squeezed tighter.

Fang's hand shifted, low on her back. "Light?"

"I'm awake," Lightning promised, gripping Fang's bare sides.

"'Bout time," a familiar drawl started, "We'd been afraid you'd gone catatonic."

Lightning's eyes popped open. Jaeger gave a friendly wave from atop the desk. "Hey, pup." Lightning blinked, then glanced down at Fang, the woman she lay nakedly on.

She blinked again and cleared her throat, "Uch…"

"Ah," Jaeger lifted her chin, "This is one of them weird things to Cocoon, ain't it?"

"Little bit," Lightning admitted, verbally grunting again to clear the windpipe, "Fang, where'd our blanket…" One fluttered atop her bare bottom butt, compliments of Anya. "Uhm… thanks, Mom…" Lightning buried her face in Fang's shoulder.

"You needn't be embarrassed, Light."

"Yeah," Jaeger agreed with her mate brashly, "You got nothing ta be ashamed of there, Darlin'."

"Not helping," Lightning mumbled. Fang adjusted the covers over her as much as possible without covering the wound on her back.

"They're not much for open displays of affection in Cocoon,"

"Ya didn't seem to mind it yesterday," Jaeger pointed out. "Reminds me, Hawke sent you flowers for it."

"Really not weird to you?" Lightning mumbled through Fang's shoulder.

Fang stroked her good shoulder under the covers and kissed her cheek.

"Why should it be weird?" Jaeger gruffed, "Fang an' you are beautiful girls. Not like we're gettin' off to it." Lightning choked. "That shit would be weird."

Anya patted her woman's knee. "We're happy you're both still active," Anya nodded, "Some women lose their sex drive when pregnant."

"It's a real shame," Jaeger shook her head. "I was worried for awhile there, with Fang's hypersensitivity. Looks like she jus' bottoms well." Jaeger lifted her chin in approval to Fang, "Good girl. Learned from your daddy nicely."

"Light," Anya redirected, drawing Lightning's attention, "Your shoulder okay? Jaeger told me you'd pulled the stitches again yesterday."

"Yeah…" Lightning admitted, remembering Fang straddled on the bar. "It's a little better."

"The salve has Regen in it. If you wash the cuts out and apply it at least once a day, Fang should be able to remove the stitches in a few days. I've given Fang a bottle to take home with you too."

"I appreciate it," Lightning answered gratefully, mentally noting to apply that later today. Regen wasn't commonly available to the populace, mostly used on soldiers in Cocoon, unless one had a prescription. The element would help healing tremendously. "Thank you."

Anya smiled kindly, "It's best that your body's energies be directed to the right place. We don't want to overtax your body more than it is already. She's your first, isn't she?" Lightning blinked.

"She is," Fang answered for her, nudging Lightning's belly for her to realize. "Light hasn't been pregnant before."

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Anya's eyes glowed with recollection much deeper. "I still remember how it was with Fang."

"So do I," Jaeger grunted, earning a light slap to the stomach. "Hey, I meant that!" Jaeger growled, "Some of the best memories I have! Anya gave the perfect pregnancy. I was still courtin' her then too. From the moment I heard her pregnant, it's all I could think 'bout. Lost all interest in other Yuns. I jus' wanted to provide for her an' the baby."

"Fang was Jaeger's first child too," Anya explained, "Surprising, but Fang takes after her in that. Kept missing the mark by a hair – I assume it's her bedmate nature, always letting the other Yuns first in her early youthful threesomes and so."

Lightning's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey," Jaeger countered her look, "Just because I'm such'a romantic now, doesn't mean I wasn't always. Needed to find the right girl first. Anya needed some more convincin' so I took 'er right up, made sure that baby was mine."

"I was younger," Anya explained, "Only fourteen when Jaeger wanted to court and mate me for life. It was flattering, and she was fantastic to bed, better than most Yuns I'd ever had— "

"Most," Jaeger scoffed. "I'd lick her clean to screaming 'bout three times a day! _Before _we even fucked!"

Anya offered her a smile, turning back to an eyebrowed Lightning. "But a young girl needs to experience more first. I'd always thought Jaeger would make an excellent mate— once I'd gone through my youthful bouts, had several children, and would know how to care for hers in matehood. I was ecstatic when I'd learned I was pregnant, excited and almost sure it was Jael's baby— she was a big hot shot back then, the irresistible one we'd all wanted children from."

Jaeger groused. "By that, she means the experienced thirty year old who'd fathered half the girls of our village. Bloody baby hog."

Anya pet her knee. "You can imagine how scared I was when I'd learned my persistent, commitment Yun was the father instead. I remember when I first told her; I'd been afraid she'd claim us courting to-be-mated, I knew how she loved me so."

"What happened then?" Lightning probed, curiously glancing to Jaeger. It was the weirdest progression of a story she'd ever heard, entirely unfitting Cocoon standards with the girl wanting the child and not commitment, but it fit perfectly, somehow. Lightning could imagine the whole progression. "Dad scare you away?"

Anya's eyes gleamed softly. "She quieted instantly. I could practically see the gears ticking in her head, with how much she wanted me, how happy she was… but she didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted the bottom of my shirt and stared for a long time." Anya looked to her woman, glowing. "You were trembling when you touched me. I remember, your hand shook."

"Fuck, of course it shook. Damn happiest day of my life, wasn't it? One of 'em many to follow…"

Anya stood to kiss her woman. Jaeger sucked her lips gratefully, the first to push Anya back by the shoulder. "Jes'," she turned her head the other way, clearing her throat, "Jes' tell the rest'a the story, Ayn." She sniffed in a deep breath. "Dammit."

Anya continued after a moment.

"She touched me like she could touch you, Fang. I'd never been so awe-struck than by the look in her eyes. Like touching the heavens. I felt… I knew it'd be alright after that. Jaeger never pushed me," Anya's hand curled through her short, messy hair, to her scalp. Jaeger closed her eyes at the touch, "And she never abandoned me in my first pregnancy either. Always fetched the cravings I wanted, held my hair when I was sick, held me when I cried… she provided more love and care for me and Fang than Jael ever would've been able to with her dozens of children. And I fell in love with her too, then. Just for Jaeger and nobody else, the way she wanted me."

Lightning wasn't one for sappy stories, but even her heart squished at it. Jaeger sniffed, especially affected, soothed with Anya's easy fingers to her head. Below her, Fang's breath had eased into steady pattern, lifting her gradually with every smooth breath. Lightning found deep sympathy mixed with the joy and yearning in her face. She wanted to say something too, but it was Fang's place first and foremost.

"Mom— "

"Take care of them Fang," Jaeger interrupted, voice cracking. "Fer the love of Gran Pulse, Fang. You better love 'em right." Jaeger's voice broke again. Anya's arm wrapped around her, soothing.

"She does," Lightning spoke, barely thinking for the curling guilt inside her. Knowing how much her 'pregnancy' meant to this family, good people, Anya and Jaeger who treated her as their own… Lightning felt very small inside, knowing this, very choked, squeezed with guilt.

Unable to come clean in such a situation, Lightning offered the one thing she could in her tight spot. "Fang's good to me," she assured. "Sweet, kind, always looking out… " Lightning glanced at Fang, who stared at her wide-eyed. "Incredible in bed…" Anya bit her lip, smiling, eyes almost matching Fang's on her. "Very good at heart. She'll make an incredible father when the time comes."

"Good," Jaeger choked, "Fuck, I've made it awkward. I—" She wiped at her cheek, sliding off the desk, still faced away. "I'll be downstairs. Fuck. Sorry. Jes'— shudd'yup Fang." Fang pouted. "Fuckin' A." the door slammed behind her.

Anya hovered both Fang and Lightning then. She kissed each of them. "Don't worry about Jaeger," Anya told them, mostly for Lightning's benefit. "She has trouble going soft."

"You should cheer her up, Mom." Fang volunteered, "She'll be hurting for you again."

"She will," Anya agreed, lightly brushing aside a few strands of Lightning's hair. "We're lifted by you girls. Jaeger and I love you both."

Lightning's heart thudded in her chest. She turned her face to bury it in Fang's shoulder.

"Love you too, Mom," Lightning barely heard Fang bid.

Anya's fingers combed through her hair, caressing her head gently, then she took her leave too, more quietly shutting the door behind her.

A long moment passed where both stayed deathly still. Even Fang's fingers had paused on her back. In the quiet of the room, guilt rolled like a cloud of turmoil, already downpouring on their poor heads.

Then, "She reminds me of Mom," Lightning admitted softly. Fang glanced down. Lightning watched the wall studiously. "My Mom," Lightning clarified unnecessarily, "She was sweet like that. And Jaeger. Dad had a sense of humor too. Not as caustic, but… "

Fang gave her gentle squeeze. "Are you ok?"

"I should ask you that." Lightning corrected, tone level. "I've put you through the Void."

Fang had no assurance that'd come off entirely true. Her heart crushed for every beat of building guilt.

"Words are cheap," Lightning stated, laying there flush to Fang.

"Light…" Fang swallowed, throat almost too closed to speak. She wanted Lightning to keep talking, but her own voice seemed to fail her.

Lightning stayed quiet a long time. When she finally spoke again, she wouldn't look at Fang. Her voice had taken on a level, even tone. "They were my fault too," Fang searched her face imploringly, but Lightning wouldn't look her way. "My parents." Lightning confessed, "They died because of me."

Fang watched her, silent.

The long-held confession poured through guilty lips.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're doing great, Claire." Raina encouraged, warm hand on Lightning's stiff shoulder. She soothed that concentrated tension that seeped from her eldest, very alert, eyes on the road.

"She's a natural," Cyrus bragged, easing out in the backseat. "Takes after her eagle-eyed Hawke of a father behind the wheel, don'tcha Claire?"

"The clutch is tricky," Lightning muttered, keeping an even speed along the highway, "Cars shouldn't have three pedals."

Cyrus chuckled, "All in the process of learning before we get to the fliers. Those are the ones you'll really like."

Lightning's face drew a hard, concentrated line. She checked her mirror left and flicked the blinker, starting to merge left.

The left lane accelerated, a car catching straight up. Lightning straightened to her own lane again with a little jerk.

"Hey, jerk!" Cyrus rolled down his window. "Student driver here!"

The other driver flicked them off.

"Men," Cyrus shook his head. "Remind me, what rhymes with guys, Claire?"

"Dad…"

"That's not it! Try again!"

Raina smiled softly, brilliant blues gleaming like crystals. "Humor your father."

Lightning sighed. "Swines."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Cyrus cheered, "We have a winner! You make sure you remember that, Claire."

Raina's hand moved to her hair. She stroked her hair back behind Lightning's ear, combing her fingers through the precious, champagne locks, a beautiful mix Lightning had inherited between her auburn and Cyrus' blonde. Lightning relaxed at the motherly touch.

A flaming car crashed from the sky.

Lightning swerved right on instinct, barely avoiding the thundering hunk that split the gravel. Another driver smacked into passenger's side from the lane she'd invaded and Lightning jerked, fast cutting left, she slammed on the breaks, completely forgetting to adjust the gear in her haste.

The car squealed, shooting too fast, too far.

Lightning hit the guardrail at fifty.

They flipped, car skidding in a long, showering screech of sparks and glass.

When the car finally came to a stop again, Lightning breathed hard in panic.

"Mom?" Raina released a pained, harsh breath. The door had crunched in, crushing into her back that had her arched at an inclined angle. Lightning spotted a sharp metal end jabbing into Raina's side. "Mom!" Lightning scrambled for her seatbelt.

"Claire!" Cyrus called out, "Raina, stay still!"

Lightning hit the ceiling with a thump.

"Cyrus," Raina gasped, breathless. "The hydraulics— " she inhaled again sharply, teeth clamping against the pain.

"Mom!" Lightning scrambled across the ceiling to her. Something screeched at Cyrus' kick, three times before the door popped.

"Claire, come here!"

Lightning reached out for her mother's side where the metal struck, wedged in deep. Raina's face, a mask of pain. She touched Lightning's chin, frail. Watery blues met with a calm certainty that zipped through her like fire.

"I love you."

Lightning's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Raina's fingers dropped slow, gleaming light fading from her eyes. She stilled, limp.

"Claire!" Cyrus arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back.

"No!" Lightning screamed, irrationally fighting him.

"Claire!" Cyrus struggled to keep ahold of her, pulling her out of the car. "I'll get her! I'll get her!" It barely registered. Cyrus hauled her out and stumbled. Lightning fought him all the way.

"Mom!"

"I'll get her!" Cyrus tried to tell his distraught daughter. "I'll get her!" Cyrus ran with her and passed her off to a suited Corps member. "Take her," Cyrus ordered. The stronger man picked her up over his shoulder and turned to take her to the ambulance.

Cyrus doubled back for Raina.

Lightning screamed and bit him, scrambling enough to escape his grasp. She started after Cyrus.

The car exploded as Cyrus crawled in.

Arms crossed around her again. Lightning collapsed.

**XXX**

"Mine wasn't the only family that died that day," Lightning went on, voice unnaturally level for this confession. "The one I originally swerved into lost a son. They tried to press charges. I would've went to the juvenile detention center, but…"

"Serah," Fang whispered, connecting every dot at once.

"I couldn't let her go to foster care services. It's not like families here." Lightning swallowed a hard lump. "They ruled accidental vehicular homicide. The judge took pity on me, sentenced as a juvenile crime instead of adult. But it took almost all our money. I dropped out of school to work, but without education and a criminal record for murder… getting hired by PSICOM saved us. I'd have had to give Serah up without."

"It's why you stayed," Fang breathed, understanding. "Light… when?"

"Five years ago." Lightning echoed, chin lowered in shame. "It's been awhile."

"Light…"

"Don't," Lightning almost pleaded, rare waver of true injury in her voice. "I didn't tell you to… I don't know why I told you." Lightning squeezed her eyes shut. "Your parents just… remind me." Her stomach fluttered, "Made me think of them."

"Does it hurt?"

"You're lucky to have them," Lightning evaded.

Fang quieted a moment, struggling with how to phrase it. She ended up blurting anyway, "They're yours," Fang corrected on second thought, "When you want, I mean. They think of you like… you are."

"You're sweet, Fang." Lightning rested her head on Fang's collar. "Someone's going to be lucky to mate you."

Fang watched her, pleading.

The door burst open suddenly. "You know the problem with soundproof rooms? You can't hear the kno— ooo," Serah groaned, turning around, "Not again! I'm scarred againn. Ohhh." She turned around, eyes closed, and walked promptly into the wall.

"Serah," Lightning called out.

"Nooo,"

Lightning's brow furrowed. "Again?"

"Can you get off her?" Serah groaned, head buried in the wall. "If you're not having sex, get off her. If you are, ohmyGod. Stop talking."

"Serah— "

"I saw you last night, okay?" Serah finally squeaked, freezing Lightning to her spot on Fang. "I saw you rutting! It wasn't on purpose, but Fang on you…" Serah winced, "And now you're on Fang…"

"Fuck," Lightning groaned, lifting herself off Fang.

"Please don't." Serah begged, still feeling blindly for the door handle, "Agh, I can't get it out of my head."

"We're not having sex," Fang offered helplessly.

"Are you about to?"

"Serah…"

"Answer the question first!"

"We're not," Fang promised, "Did you wanna talk about something, Serah?"

"Gah, so casual," Serah grimaced. "I forgot what I was gonna say."

"How's Gran Pulse been for you, Serah?"

"Not helping," Serah moaned, "Let's… let's talk over lunch. After you both shower. Separately." Serah's fingers found the knob. "I'm just gonna borrow Fang's spear, stab out my eyes… ohmygod, worse visual. Okay, I'm leaving."

"See you downstairs," Fang bid, then looked to Lightning.

Lightning groaned into her pillow.

"We should wash up," Fang hesitated. "Do you want me to…"

"I can walk," Lightning clarified, "…I think." She sat up slowly and braced to stand, a chore not without the threat of falling. Lightning's legs wobbled a bit, weak. She straightened as best she could with as much dignity as she always held. Grabbing up some clothes from the dresser, she started slowly for the door. "Are you coming?"

**XXX**

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief, hot water soothing as it prickled her skin, sinking into her pores and easing sore body. Especially her core; Eden. "Are you sore?" Lightning murmured, wanting to groan with the water's hot relief. At least Fang made a comfortable cushion, warm and surprisingly soft. Lightning rested reclined upon her, nuzzled between Fang's legs, which crossed on top of hers for lack of full room.

"Yeah…" Fang's arms rested limp around her belly, idly stroking the skin around her piercing. "It's been awhile since I've done that."

"Sex?" Lightning affirmed, earning a tired confirmation. "Me too. Never quite like that before, though… probably the best lays I've ever had, even with the shoulder." Lightning smiled softly, eyes closed as she rested. "Guess it's really true, huh? Yun prowess and all… "

"We would say so," Fang confirmed, relaxed heart speeding with the direction of their conversation. "You were good too. I can usually hold out longer…"

"That's hard to imagine, but I suppose we're both out of practice."

"I enjoyed it," Fang claimed softly.

"Me too. With all that's been going on, we both needed it, I think."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, tentative. "We've been getting close…"

"With circumstance pulling us together," Lightning agreed, "It almost feels like it was bound to happen in the midst of all this stress. You're the one good part of all this mess, knowing and all…" Lightning breathed a beat, "This… feels weird because it's different in our culture than yours, but… if you want to do this again sometime, I really enjoyed this. You're an incredible lover, Fang." Something hard lifted against Lightning, poking her insistently. Lightning laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"You want to have sex with me," Fang clarified, voice a little strained. Lightning could sympathize with how sore Fang must be.

"As friends," Lightning confirmed, making Fang's heart patter. "It's something normal among Yuns, right? We call it friends-with-benefits in Cocoon; it's got a slightly different connotation to it, but… your culture seems to thrive well on it. I think it'd help ease us a little."

"Are you still asking?" Fang asked incredulously, provoking Lightning's smile. She kissed Fang's neck lightly, sleepily content with that.

"Good. I actually wanted to talk to you about our… circumstance. Maybe we should extend it a bit." Fang blinked, shifting as she looked down at her, "Just for a week or so." Lightning explained, "I don't want any of your clan to feel like they had something to do with the miscarriage when we announce it. Only a week after visiting Gran Pulse after taking hits… "

"Oh," Fang processed, "Makes sense."

"I wondered how you'd feel about that," Lightning admitted, "If Serah and I keep you around the extra bit for it."

"Sounds alright…"

"We're out of Gran Pulse tomorrow," Lightning gently reminded, "But if you don't want to, would rather be done with it real quick— "

"No," Fang shook her head, "You make a good point. I don't want anyone here feeling responsible either. That would kill my parents…"

"Okay," Lightning softly agreed, "A week, you think? Week and a half to be sure?"

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "Something like that." She quieted, then rubbed up Lightning's arm. "Thanks for thinking of that."

"Mmm," Lightning agreed softly, "It's the least I owe…"

Fang kissed her cheek softly, quiet behind her. The water stirred at Lightning's touch at its surface. Thoughts concentrated, they turned back to Fang's current. She slowed to remind Fang again, but Fang hadn't said anything about it since… "Fang." Fang's arms tightened around her belly as if she already knew. Lightning rested against her, remaining as relaxed as possible in a subtle effort to soothe Fang too. She didn't plough straight to it for her. "Have you visited Scar?"

"Not yet," Fang squeezed, "I wanted to go this morning, but… she's still unconscious. Dad advised to give it a day, see her tomorrow…" Lightning could hear the slight tremor in her voice. Fang's forehead went to her shoulder to hide her face.

"It's only as bad because you're so strong," Lightning offered, "If you were a weakling, Scar wouldn't have been hurt at all."

"That doesn't— "

"It doesn't," Lightning confirmed before she could say, "But it does give some insight to your problem, Fang. It's just your control; you've trouble stopping your initial instinct when someone's hurt."

Lightning went on, voice steadying a little softer for Fang, but still firm. "Vanille told me about what happened. About when you broke up, how you got that way and why… how you pull close to people you care about." Lightning turned her head, glancing back to the stricken give hiding her face there. "It's not a fault so much as a minor tick— you only need that help curbing your temper."

"I've tried," Fang still wouldn't face her, "It boils in me. I can't even think." Fang exhaled hard, breath hot and ragged on her shoulder. "I never wanted you to see that in me."

"It's a flaw. Nobody's without them." Lightning's fingers grazed her knee. "I don't see you any less."

Fang choked, incredulous. Lightning's fingers soothed her tense, voice softer even yet. "I mean it," she insisted, trying to get through that scraggled, thick head. "You're stronger than you think you are, and I don't mean physically."

Fang squeezed her tighter around the stomach, wondering how soon Lightning would change her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

"Serah," Anya greeted the younger Farron entering the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I'm chopping bits for emzegetti stew, if you like that."

"Can I help?" Serah offered.

"You can help me," Jaeger rumbled from across the table, facing two small children and a complicated, multi-shaped jenga tower in the very middle of the table. "These nimble-fingered children are kickin' my ass. Come side with me; you've got smaller pokers."

Anya nodded her over too, "It's stew. I only need to cut vegetables and let it."

Serah bit her bottom lip and sat next to Jaeger. "Here, girl," Jaeger pointed, "Slip your finger in there. I'll grab 'er from the other side, make sure you're jabbin' the right piece."

Serah shyly obeyed, poking through the spherical hole as Jaeger found its other end and tugged it free. Something clicked inside and plopped against her finger lightly. Serah almost snapped away. "Something fell!" she squeaked, slowly pulling back. The top third of the sphere moved with her.

"Cut that out!" Jaeger reprimanded, freezing Serah. "The little ones got me four and 0, we can't lose again here!"

"What should I do?"

"No way can Cocoon get it," Rivera claimed resolutely, "You're screwed, grandpa."

"Grandpa's screwed!" Ember giggled.

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of Ember, you little shit." Jaeger grumbled, "You have to be fast, Serah, like a little speed demon, quick enough to— "

Serah withdrew her finger quickly. The top started to cave, then held, the piece successfully lodged to an inner wall. "Aha!" Jaeger cheered triumphantly to the little ones, "See that! Cocoon's got you flunked, Rivera!"

Rivera crossed her arms and grumbled, the tower almost certain to fall.

Ember giggled again.

"Now don' go being a bad sport, Riv," Jaeger warned, "That should teach you a lesson 'bout arrogance; even when a fight seems stacked, you never go in assuming you can win."

"We still won four times," Rivera muttered. Ember poked her sister in the side.

Jaeger sidled next to Serah and patted her arm. Serah got another flash of Jaeger and Anya from the other night, which made her twitch. "Not too shabby, Little Pink. You take after your sister's speed, eh?"

"A little bit," Serah blushed shyly, struggling to get the mental of them from her head.

"She's fast," Lightning claimed, coming around the banister with Fang.

"That so?"

"She is," Lightning confirmed, "Runs to school every day; gets a lotta practice in."

"Lightning flips!" Serah countered, "She's a lot more flexible than me. Naturally faster too." The sudden image of Lightning's legs curled around Fang's middle assaulted her then. Serah shuddered at the thought.

"Why're you so twitchy?" Jaeger griped.

Anya tossed the last of the vegetables into the stew. "Jaeger has that effect on me too."

"Oh, Eden," Serah groaned, tearing away to stumble into Lightning. "I need bleach."

Lightning patted Serah's back. "Gahh," Serah grimaced, pulling away from her too. "Even your boobs feel bigger."

Lightning frowned.

"A blessing of childbirth," Anya claimed.

"I like your boobs," Jaeger countered. Anya crossed to her and kissed very long.

"You're sweet."

Serah cringed.

"Saber's supposed to drop by today," Fang mentioned, "Has she stopped already?"

"She's still outside," Anya informed, "You could catch her. The gear's inside."

"I'll be back," Fang bid Lightning to do so.

"Gran-ma, can we play outside?" Ember asked patiently.

**XXX**

Fang stopped dead as the door closed behind her, happiness from events this morning dropping like a stone in her stomach. "Summer."

Both she and Saber turned at Fang's voice, "Fang," Saber greeted warmly, "I just dropped off your stuff. You should be good to go with Jaeger's repairs."

"Thank you," Fang thanked hollowly, unable to keep the devastation from her voice.

Saber glanced between Summer and Fang. She excused herself politely. "It was nothing. I'm heading back to set the room up for you, Summer. I'll see you guys around."

Summer could barely manage a last nod. Saber took off quickly.

"Summer…" Fang echoed, chest throbbing with opened injury. With how she'd snapped at Summer yesterday—

"I forgive you," Summer whispered, reading the sorrow in Fang's tone perfectly. A salty sting touched the air. Fang moved in to hold her, but Summer backed away, shaking her head. When she looked up at Fang, Fang found the expected glistening of tears in her eyes. They shone like precious stones, the most beautiful, gleaming clash of amber mix Fang had ever seen. "Don't," Summer warned, keeping her distance. "I'm broken by your choice, but I love you too much to disrespect. She's who you want. I came too late."

Fang's heart splintered; it showed every bit through her face.

Summer had a hard time too, unusually chipped of her cool, easy manner. "I hope she'll prove me wrong," Summer offered in earnest, "That she'll realize how lucky she is, and love you."

Fang quaked. Without knowing how to say it, she reacted on instinct and grabbed Summer, pouring everything she couldn't say into the kiss she meant so much. Summer's lips soothed against her in equal anguish, pained more than even Fang's deep sorrow, heart throbbing heavy beneath her breast. Their lips slowed, glazed, then parted, 'till tenné amber burned of salt, a fine droplet slipping from her golden-flecked, mahogany eyes.

Summer understood perfectly.

"Thank you."

Without words for the woman she'd forbidden her heart to love, Fang held her in strong arms. She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

And truly, truly meant it.

**XXX**

"So you're into rocks like Sky."

"As part of my major," Serah nodded, "Yes. I love discovering the uncovered roots of our worlds. History is the enigmatic ancestry of our creation."

"Eh," Jaeger rolled back her shoulders, "You know Paddra has a quite a few exclusive dig sites around. It's a little late this time with you goin' on home tomorrow, but we could probably get'cha workin' at one once you an' Light come to live here."

Serah's eyes billowed. "B-But I'm not trained in the excavating arts yet, I don't even have my bachelor's of archeological history yet and couldn't possibly know how to handle the precious materials or— or all the mining tools and quirks and specialities of the trade— I'm years from it!"

Jaeger snorted, indignant. "What 'specialties' ya need to shovel up rocks?" she shook her head, "'Sides, Sky knows all that other shit, an' she likes you. 'M sure she'd love to show ya all that historical hooblah to help bring you into the clan."

"Really?" Serah couldn't believe such a thing could so easily come, "But— I'm not of a clan!"

"So convert," Jaeger shrugged, "We're too stiff on you bloke to take ya, but there's plenty of clans with a more open policy to conversions. An' you got me an' a family of Yuns backin' you. You won't get turned down with that."

"You'd do that?" Serah gasped.

"Well yeah. We want you an' Lightning livin' here with us, ya know. Even if Fang doesn't mate her, we'd like you an' the kids around. What kinda shitty parents you think we are, to turn our kids an' grandkids out?"

Serah threw herself to Jaeger in a fit of high emotion, overwhelmed. Jaeger's offer in moving to Gran Pulse was all she'd ever dreamed of, and it'd completely solve Lightning's problems too. She wouldn't have to finish out her six years, but they could both go to Gran Pulse and live out their dreams, Serah in history, Lightning in fighting—among the Yuns, even! Could their salvation be so close at hand, so perfect and easy?

"Hey," Jaeger fussed, poking at her back. "Cut that out, kid."

"I want to live here, Dad." Serah unexpectedly voiced, head buried in Jaeger's collar.

Jaeger softened at the usage, relaxing her hand to Serah's back across her lap. "Hey," Jaeger eased, "It can be arranged, darlin'. Anya and I want that too."

Serah's eyes watered.

"Heyyy," Jaeger started, "You don' have to get gushy on me now."

"Sorry," Serah sniffed again, heartstrings tugging hard. "I just…"

"Easy," Jaeger soothed, rubbing her back. "Easy there, it's alright." Serah took a moment of her comforting to settle down enough to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Serah mumbled again, "I get real emotional…"

"Don' worry, Darlin'." Jaeger assured.

Ember popped out of a bush suddenly and jumped Lightning. "Got ya!"

Lightning stumbled, then exaggerated a fall. Serah missed what was spoken, but it made Ember positively giggle as she attempted to pin Lightning, easily shorter than half her size. Lightning played along surprisingly well, delighting the little one as Rivera and Anya came from around the bend and joined their partners. Rivera gave decidedly-little effort to assist Lightning.

"She's pretty good with little ones," Jaeger commented, watching the scene with Serah.

"I always thought she'd make a great mother." Serah sighed, "I didn't know it'd come so soon, but… I think this'll help her."

Jaeger turned a curious eyebrow on the girl. "Help?"

"Claire's... never forgiven herself," Serah confided, feeling safe enough to tell Jaeger. She liked having this sense of extended family, and if they were going to pull together, Jaeger and Anya should know, especially since Lightning wasn't overly fond of sharing. "For Mom and Dad," Serah clarified, "She was driving when they... "

"Oh, Serah," Jaeger's arm found her shoulder again then, pressing Serah to rest towards her.

"It's okay," Serah told her, showing her she wasn't about to cry again.

"That's an awful thing for a kid to live through," Jaeger grimaced, not letting go.

"She blames herself," Serah revealed, actually relieved to be sharing this with someone who deeply cared, who would understand how Lightning had progressed to the sorry state she'd been before Fang. "She's been punishing herself for years now, sacrificing everything for me in a terrible cycle that keeps sinking her deeper… " Serah bit her lip. "I couldn't believe it when Fang came into the picture, and even then, it was only after she'd tried to hide her, like she was too ashamed to accept any measure of happiness for herself until it was forced. It's always been like that, but now… "

"Now she'll have her own child," Serah continued on bravely, "And I can be safe in Gran Pulse, doing what I love so she doesn't have to worry about me. She can focus on her own life and… and be happy with Fang." Jaeger rubbed her arm warmly. "That's what I want for her."

"Fang too," Jaeger claimed softly, "She hasn't been herself in awhile. But here, with Lightning," Jaeger squeezed her. "It's good to see my daughter again, even if it's just in small doses. Gives me hope she'll pull through."

"Me too." Serah wished, watching her sister, relaxed with the little ones. "I hope so too."

**XXX**

Sky's hair still wet from her lonely shower, she re-entered their bedroom to find Vanille sprawled on the bed, idly flipping through a scrapbook Jaeger would defensibly claim that Anya'd put together. She didn't look up when Sky walked in, which dropped the older Yun's spirits another notch.

Sky crossed to the mirror in their room and took up her brush to comb out the wet strands. "Anything good in there?"

Vanille's toes twiddled in the air. "Some of Fang teasing you are cute. There's even one of making out with you that I've copied and saved now."

"What? Gimme that!" Sky temporarily abandoned her hair to snatch it from the bed. She flipped through the first few pages , but found nothing. "No there isn't."

Vanille looked amused, "Here I thought you'd say 'But I've never kissed Fang!' Are you holding out on me?"

Sky scowled, "I've never kissed Fang." She handed the booklet back to Vanille nicely though, brow still furrowed. "Don't do that."

"You're cute when you're flustered," Vanille idly turned the page.

Sky glanced back at the mirror, then to her naked self and Vanille again. She started for the bed.

"Don't even think about it." Vanille warned off immediately, freezing Sky.

"Come on, Van." Sky tried, who dropped to the bed when she didn't immediately protest again. "They had sex."

Vanille huffed. "That is utterly not the point."

"But I was right!" Sky insisted, "Fang slept with her. She's so attached and now with this on top— "

"Lightning's changing too," Vanille interrupted. "You don't want to acknowledge it, but I know you're seeing it too. And ordering Fang up on the bar to fuck is not a Cocoon sign of someone interested in friendship. It's different there."

"And what if she just wanted to fuck with a handy Yun nearby?"

Vanille gave her a look. "It's this pessimism that got you benched in the first place. Fang might fall hard, but she's not been completely wrong about Lightning either. I bet you've even smelled Lightning aroused for her before."

"Not to the degree of Fang's!"  
>"She's gotta start somewhere," Vanille huffed, "Besides, you're ignoring all the good things Lightning's done for her too, like the drinking or Fang's happiness— two things that immediately went away when you tried to interfere, I'll remind."<p>

"Vanille," Sky practically begged. "I just wanted to help."

"Good intentions," Vanille flipped the page, "Bad execution. You're still grounded."

"But," Sky tried again, "We're supposed to be making babies. What if this were the day you were going to get pregnant?"

Vanille rolled her eyes, "Three days a week and a half before my next period might not come aren't going to change that."

"They could!" Sky insisted, "You don't know!"

Vanille twiddled her feet. Sky pined, then tried to settle enough to look through the photos with her. A picture of Vanille hugging a tree sent a painful throb through her own wood. Sky suffered through it a long moment. "Can I touch you?"

"You get off on that," Vanille slowly turned the picture to the next set, a page of her and Fang flirtatiously happy with each other. Another beat passed before Sky sniffed suspiciously. Vanille pointed to the picture in front of her where Fang stood behind. "Can you imagine if you were there? Mmm."

Sky snapped and grabbed her. Vanille chuckled as Sky rolled her under a pressing erection, still fully naked from her shower and gorgeous. "What did I say," Sky hissed, flipping up her skirt easily, "About picturing me and Fang like that?"

"Something about how I'm gonna get it."

Sky ripped off her panties and tossed them aside. "You are."

"This doesn't mean you're out of the doghouse," Vanille warned, "And I'm only letting you once. Ohhh— " she groaned, nowhere near slick enough take in that huge head— but it felt so good. Vanille's body warmed to catch up. She moaned with Sky's press, legs kicking with the growing ache as Sky forced herself between too-small walls. Vanille spasmed, head flicking to the side. "Skyyy."

"You're going to come," Sky rumbled, hot in her ear. "Five times over again."

"Noo," Vanille kicked again, this painful pleasure the best thing of her life.

"Yes," Sky hissed, grabbing Vanille's legs around her. Vanille squeezed her legs without need for guidance, wetness already becoming minor in issue. Her insides squelched with Sky's first withdrawal as Sky lifted back to her knees, drawn away and partially dragging her by the ass. She slammed them back together.

"Oh spirits," Vanille gasped, then gasped again. Vanille's back arched to her shoulders. Sky smashed them back again, and again, and again

"Skyy," Vanille thrashed, her name came on every breath.

Sky squeezed her ass tight, enjoying the bounce of her breasts through her clothes. She'd grab those too, if she had the extra hand. Vanille had already seeped half a puddle. "Should I be merciful?" Vanille seized. "Or must you be taught?"

Vanille could barely hear her.

In another second, she soared.

Sky didn't stop.

Vanille floated amidst the heavens, vagina throbbing, so very hot. She let the clouds carry her and poked a passing flan. Her body warmed like a toasted crispy, perfectly baked to crunchy perfection. Sky's skin slipped against her, so warm and deep and well. Vanille half wondered if she'd gotten stuck, hot seed gushing continuously like the most blessed waterfall. Or was that her? Vanille flopped like a dazed fish.

"Vanille?" Hotter warmth breathed into her mouth. Vanille clung to the cloudy fishes as incredible, delicious aches seeped through her body. Something large was missing from her. Vanille wanted it back. At least she'd found out who the waterfall was from.

"Sk-yyy," Vanille's voice cracked, so small. Warm arms had wrapped her sides. She rested on something warm and fleshy. She gushed, so wet. "Am I still coming?"

"No, baby, you stopped. You passed out. It scared me."

Vanille made some intelligible noise, pouring every effort into another breath. "Where's your dick?" She whimpered.

"It's there, but down."

"Get it up," Vanille whined, knowing that would make it better. "Put it inside." Sky hesitated, but Vanille moaned and weakly fisted her. "Now!" she collapsed, that effort to top too great. "Pleasee." Sky obeyed obediently. Vanille suckled in a breath, but Sky passed through her like lubricated butter to her very innermost core. Vanille twitched sharply, but then settled, collapsed on top of Sky. "Mmm," she breathed, still too tired to open her eyes. "No mercy in you."

"You told me not to," Vanille couldn't remember that, "You told me to teach you."

"I'm baad," Vanille mumbled, "That was so bad of me."

"You scared me," Sky repeated, warm in her and out. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe you're right," Vanille yawned, sleepy, "Maybe I'm pregnant now."

"I hope so." Sky kissed her forehead, soft again. "Thanks for letting me."

"Still ground…ed…" Vanille dozed, voice quieting. "Fishh…"

"Go to the fish." Vanille breathed in deep. Sky relaxed on soaked sheets. "Sweet dreams, Van."

Vanille slept soundly.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXX**

"She went up to sit in the bath again," Fang informed at the stove, "A little sore today."

"No kidding," Serah shivered, "I'll wait. I've got my fill of naked Claire for the year."

Fang glanced back, sheepish. "Sorry you had to see that. I wasn't at my fullest awareness yesterday."

"Thank God for All-Sanitize, huh?" Serah remarked, in reference to the godly cleaning product she made note to buy once home. "It's okay anyway; I'm happy for both of you. I'll just be a little more careful where I randomly wander now… " Fang flashed her a sheepish smile. "What're you making?"

"Something for Light." Fang tilted the pot to show her some mixed leaves in something clear that didn't exactly seem like water. "It's a kind of herbal mixture. Should help to ease her aches a little bit more."

"She'll appreciate that, I bet."

Fang offered friendly invitation. "Want to help?"

"Sure," Since Summer's kids had left along with Jaeger and Anya, and Vanille suspiciously absent with Sky, Serah had nothing else to do anyway, and Fang was fun. "What can I do?"

Fang pointed back to a tray of thinly peeled potato skins. "Those strips need to be fried, then diced. They shouldn't be bigger than your average seasoning by the end of this."

"Are you having some of this?"

"No,"

Serah put the giant-sized saltshaker down without using it. "We'll save that for your later use. Maybe take it home with us."

"It's good!"

Serah grinned, "In the waves you use it? It's a wonder you taste the food at all." Fang pouted, causing Serah to giggle.

"You use butter on sweet bread." Fang defended, provoking another giggle.

"It's no wonder Claire likes you," Serah smiled, "You're so cute, Fang. I'd always wondered what kinda guy Claire could end up with. She'd never work with someone who dominated her, Claire's too much of a control freak for that, but guys who are submissive— I can't see Claire respecting that either. You're like the best blend for her: submissive, but not weak, able to carry the emotional side enough to provoke peeks out of her, and a total sweetheart. You're perfect! I'm so glad you two got together."

"Aww, Serah," Fang was genuinely touched. She gave Serah a side-hug, still stirring the contents routinely. "I'm happy too. Light comes with a lotta perks: her sweet little sister being just the one." She smiled at her; Serah smiled back, so happy for them both.

She flipped the strips on the stove. "Fang?" Fang made a noise of acknowledgment, to which Serah continued at, albeit slowly. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," Serah prefaced, drawing Fang's eyes. "I just… " Serah shook her head, then reworded. "Does Claire let you call her by name?" Nerves attacked her stomach then, "I mean, I've never seen you do it, but maybe that's just with me or other people around. I know Claire has a hard time letting people close, and no one's called her that but me since… the accident, but I thought maybe— maybe she lets you, and you do so in private to keep her sense of independency okay in public, and I realize I'm rambling, you can stop me at any time now, it's just I didn't know if— "

Fang spared the girl's further rambling, "She doesn't." Serah shut up abruptly and looked to her, where Fang's stirring had slowed sadly. She gave Serah a brave face. "Not yet, anyway. Maybe somewhere further down the line… "

"I think she will eventually," Serah claimed softly, a little disappointed with her sister. "Claire has problems letting people in, but the way she is with you… I think it'll be sooner, too. She just needs to realize it." Serah sighed, "She can be so thick sometimes."

"Hey," Fang tried to cheer softly, "I'm just lucky she likes having me around, you know. Light doesn't allow that with most people."

Serah sighed, "My sister has a ways to grow, but… I'm glad it's you, Fang." Serah repeated, "I hope she realizes it soon."

Fang offered a sad smile, then lifted her pot from the stove, "Come on," she encouraged, "Let's get those skins cut and get this up to Light."

**XXX**

Lightning lay flopped on her stomach by the time Fang reached their room, hair wrapped up in a towel with her naked back undressed in the air. Thankfully, she wore shorts, though Serah still immediately looked away, too scarred with the sight of yesterday.

"Fang?"

"Me and Serah," Fang affirmed, "How're you feeling?"

"A little better," Lightning admitted, "The hot water's nice."

"It's from the springs. Good for healing."

"We brought you something, Claire." Serah moved to the desk chair instead. Fang took the bed beside her. Lightning looked to her, though Fang held the cup. Serah nodded her way. "It's called _Kepleh_; it'll make you feel better. Less achey." Her gaze switched directions. Fang helped ease her up again, knowing the aches would peak by the second day. Lightning had probably started to feel worse already, judging by the severity of her cringe. She didn't try to insist Fang from helping her. Fang kept a hand on the cup at her lips. Lightning winced at the taste, but downed the whole cup.

Serah otherwise occupied her eyes.

"Thanks," Fang helped her back down again slowly, "Awful taste."

Fang shot a look at Serah. "Would've been better with salt…"

"Oh, shut up," Serah huffed. Her eyes caught on Lightning's shoulder on the way back down. The bandages were stained again. "Ouch, Claire…"

"It's alright," Lightning dismissed. Serah stood anyway and lightly touched a part of the bandage. Lightning hissed before she could stop herself.

"Did you hurt it wrestling Ember?"

Lightning gave her a peeved eye. "Rivera wouldn't help."

"The little squirt," Fang couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll get you more salve, Light. Patch you up again."

"Here we go," Serah carried over salve, bandages, tape, and scissors. Fang's warm hand touched low on her back while Serah carefully cut away the old bandages. "This is what happens when you re-stress out your injuries, you know," Serah groused, "Having table-sex! Where we eat! Ugh, Claire. You probably deserve this, you know. It's no wonder you got pregnant."

Lightning closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Serah made a face at her. "Well, it's true!"

"That's not all Light's fault," Fang defended, rubbing low on her back.

"Enough of it is," Serah muttered, "I don't even wanna know what happened at the bar."

"At this rate, you're going to get a detailed description of it." Lightning grunted back.

"I'll poke your wound again," Serah threatened, pulling away the last of the bandage.

"And I'll sic Fang on you."

"Hmph," Serah retorted, "Fang wouldn't hurt me. She's more likely to break your vag again."

"Hello friends," Fang alerted, "Can anybody see me?"

"Fang," Lightning half-nodded in Serah's direction. "Attack."

Cool salve splashed onto her. Serah's fingers touched her back. "You're lucky I won't order her on you."

"Still right here," Fang reminded, "Increasingly invisible."

"Or maybe you are," Lightning countered, "Since we could fuck right here in front of you."

"I wouldn't do that," Fang tried to assure.

"All it takes is a few good strokes and— " Serah covered her mouth with her salve-less fingers, eyes accusing on Fang.

"What've you done to my prudish sister?"

Lightning smiled under the fingers. She snapped at them to chase them away. Fang fumbled under heavy blame.  
>"Be glad she's still clothed." Lightning joked.<p>

Serah glanced at the empty cup accusingly. "That was just an herbal mix?"

"I swear!" Fang insisted, "Light, say something to show her you're ok."

"Hmm," Lightning half-smiled. "Wanna fuck, Fang?"

"She's broken," Serah reported, dabbing the last bit of cream on the wicked teeth imprint. "You broke her, Fang. And Regen salve or not, Claire, this is gonna scar."

"My first of Gran Pulse," Lightning pointed out, "Is it pretty?"

"It is," Fang confirmed, "Proof of survival and pierced real nice. They'll come out pretty good."

"Fang likes it."

"Pretty… " Serah flatlined, starting to bandage back up with Fang's help. "You really belong here, you know. Making public babies, fighting, almost getting eaten, then admiring the scars…"

"A real chameleon, huh?" Lightning dozed, "It's pleasant here. You live nicely, Fang."

"Thanks," Fang rubbed her back kindly. "You and Serah… you know you're welcome back."

"Mmm,"

"Claire," she received another sleepy acknowledgement, "I'd like to come back," Serah eased the bandage around, Lightning held with Fang's great strength. "We could live here, you know."

"Mmmhm," Lightning seemed to agree.

Serah finished the last wrap and taped off the end. She glanced up a moment later, catching an unexpected, wistful yearning scrawled all across Fang's face. It touched a chord in Serah.

Fang wanted that too.

**XXX**

"Fang," Sky caught her on the way down the hall, trailed by Lightning and Serah. Sky glanced at Lightning uncomfortably, who scowled. Serah swatted at her in reprimand. "You got a moment?" Fang looked to Lightning too. "I'm not looking for a fight," Sky clarified

"Okay," Fang agreed to it, waving Lightning and Serah down. "I'll be there in a minute." Lightning gave her a look in passing. Fang touched her hand as she went.

Turning back to Sky, Fang stepped back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Got my back, eh?"

"I didn't mean to attack you with Summer."

Fang waited expectantly.

"And I won't pull that shit again. I still don't like it, but it's your life. I won't interfere unless your really need it. And I'll be gentler." Sky scratched her wrist, "I'm sorry."

"I fucking hope so," Fang pushed away from the wall. "Because I just did the girl of my dreams last night, and my bud wasn't there to chat. That was low."

"I know," Sky rubbed her neck, "So… you enjoyed it?"

"She ordered me up on the bar," Fang shared, judging her reaction. Sky appropriately arched an eyebrow. "Did me three times in a room full of Yuns."

"That's… surprising." Sky blinked, then glanced again, "She lasted through three times? And she was conscious?"

Fang smiled, "Another two when we hit home, then once more the next morning."

"Okay, I call bullshit. Sometimes Vanille doesn't even last that long. And she's Cocoon."

"No joke," Fang assured, "I'm telling you, it was incredible."

"Maybe you came three times in her one?" Sky doubted, "You're really out of practice."

Fang swatted her, "It was both of us, asshole."

"You can't even blame me for doubting," Sky countered, glancing down the hall again. "She's still walking."

"Limping a little, but she's good," Fang claimed. "Real good."

"Uh-huh," Sky shook her head, "I prefer Vanille."

"Of course you do," Fang agreed, "But we can't all have the girl."

"You can have meee!" Vanille scurried out of their open-doored room. "I'm all-available if you want to sandwich me!"

Fang smiled and soothed her shoulder. "By the looks of Sky, I'd say no."

"Maybe one day she say yes!"

"Keep asking."

"Bloody fetish," Sky cursed.

"Come on," Fang chuckled, "Let's help make dinner downstairs."

"I'll be there in a second. I've still got your spear, Fang."

"Such nice mental imagery," Vanille sighed dreamily.

"Hey," Sky spanked her towards the stairs, "Get down there, Dia. I'll have to knock you out again at this rate."

Vanille chirped and scurried off, covering her butt from abuse. Sky grabbed Fang's wrist and tugged her into the bedroom without waiting. "Whoa," Fang cautioned, "Should I be worried now?"

"Shut up," Sky shook her head, "I've got something to say to you."

"Something else?" Fang grinned, "About my spear?"

"Listen," Sky ignored the joke, "You and I haven't been on the best of terms of late, but this is important." Sky ran a hand through her straight-as-sheet long hair, "I've been thinking about this the past few weeks, but the opportunity hasn't presented itself right until this week."

Fang leaned back against the wooden door, arms crossing. "I think I know what this is about."

"It's about Vanille," Sky confessed, nervous. "I know we've only had five months and don't have children yet, with hundreds of other better, suitable mates who'd love and please her until Gran Pulse turned blue," Sky slipped a small dagger from her pocket and presented it hilt-first to Fang, who eyed her as Sky began the traditional oath. "but I love her, and I want to be with her forever. I promise I'd bestow children and serve at her every whim. Never would I abuse or lay a finger against her. Never would I intentionally cause her pain. And if she were injured or under any strife, I'd kill a thousand turtles before I let her continue to suffer, no matter what the forfeit to rectify this pain."

Sky fumbled a little with the rope, hard pressed to tie her wrists while holding the knife, not allowed to suffer a cut, but she'd practiced this and didn't drop either, nor mar her finger by slice. It wasn't her first time tying this knot. Eventually, the knot tightened over her wrists, binding them together in traditional forfeit of her life. "By this knot, I give you the right to decide of my worth." Sky lowered to her knees and held her bound wrists up, hilt of the knife to Fang. She added her own last bit. "If you allow it, I'll protect her the way you would've if she'd been yours."

Sky's long hair shrouded in over her face, but she didn't lift her face or try to move it. She waited, throat thick and almost swollen, but the knife held steady. Fang had yet to take it.

At this point, several actions could be taken. If Fang didn't take the knife at all, it meant she found Sky unsuitable of a mate, but if she did take it, Sky's troubles were not yet over. At the point of receiving it, she could choose to cut Sky anywhere on her body. Most often it was the mark of disgrace, but she could do anything to show her disgust. Even if she were merciful, a hidden knick would shine as a badge of shame. She could even kill her if she saw fit. It'd be a disgrace if Sky tried to fight it.

Or the last, desperately wanted action, Fang could cut the rope, severing her hold over Vanille she had to Sky.

It was usually a tradition held for father's. Vanille's being dead, Fang served her closest as ex-lover to Vanille.

The knife's sharp end slipped from her fingers smoothly.

Sky lifted her face, now supposed to watch. The time for words was over; Sky had spoken her last plea.

Fang fingered the knife delicately, staring into it instead of Sky. Her last claim on Vanille would be forever severed here. Her heart throbbed. This could have been her at one point. It should have been her. Except...

Vanille. Scar. Lightning.

It could never be her.

Fang lowered the knife to rope and sliced cleanly through.

"I accept your plea, Yassif Yun Sky. Vanille is yours to mate."

Sky hugged her around the middle, hands free to do so. "Thank you."

"I'm happy for you," And she meant it, despite her inner turmoil. Sky could give Vanille what she could never.


	28. Chapter 28

The table set, food already well underway, Fang, Sky, and Vanille joined them on set up's end, helping to finish the last bits of cooking. They sat to a warm meal, steaming platters filling the table so appetizing, even slender Serah took seconds. With good conversation and Fang's enthused good mood, Lightning distracted from her aches too in favor of good company.

"Multi-partner unsettles her," Vanille rubbed her lover's leg, "Sky had an unorthodox upbringing."

"Mom's a fan of Yuns," Sky explained, "But not of getting pregnant."

"I'd have never guessed Sky's from her…" Anya mused softly.

"Woman's batnut crazy, is why," Jaeger spewed, "No offense, Sky."

"She's a loon," Sky shook her head, "Something cracked with Mom way before I was born. Maybe even when she was. Something wrong with that birthing…"

"Sky!" Serah squeaked, astonished.

"It's true."

"Sky tried to help her for years," Fang added, "That, or understand her, but she's not the only one who doesn't."

Sky shrugged. "Mom's happy. Best leave her at that."

"I still want to meet her." Vanille insisted.

"You will," Sky promised, "Next visit's scheduled in five years."

"Is she really that bad?" Serah asked, unable to comprehend not wanting to see your own mother.

"I'd believe it, Serah. Look at Sky," Lightning quipped, earning a light slap to the stomach from Serah. Jaeger chuckled. Fang's look to Sky was almost inquisitive.

Sky stabbed her eggs and scowled.

"It's okay, baby," Vanille assured, taking her lover's hand, "I think you came out great."

"I second that," Serah vouched. Sky glanced at her, then at Vanille's small fingers over her own.

Vanille kissed her cheek, then turned back to the table. "Can someone pass the flan?"

"Vanille," The soft pad of her thumb soothed over Vanille's hand. Sky watched the corners of her mouth turn up at her, Vanille's young features alighting on her just so. Sky squeezed those small fingers. "You're beautiful."

"Skyy," Vanille's smile blossomed like a gorgeous flower, "You're gonna make me blush."

"I love you," Forks paused along the table. Though intimacy wasn't unexpected, Sky's timing seemed off to them, except for Fang, who wished her friend silent courage to carry it out. It wasn't Sky's first after all. Fang could see the glint of hesitating fear in her eyes.

If she just could get the words out.

Vanille squeezed her fingers back. "I love you too, Sky."

"More than anything," Sky breathed, struggling to find the words.

Vanille's pretty greens took on a hint of concern. "Sky?" She squeezed Sky's fingers again. "You're a little pale." Vanille's free fingers brushed at her hair.

Sky's heart beat like a hammer. Summer's rejections bloomed fresh in her mind's eye. Her father had been too kind to take the knife and scar her the first time, but the shame of eventually earning her approval to face rejection from the woman herself hung heavy in Sky's heart, right alongside all the others who wouldn't have her. Would she? Fang's approval didn't mean Vanille would take her.

Sky slipped to her knee, palms a little wet. "Oerba Dia Vanille," Sky started, memorized words fighting the tightness of her throat.

Vanille's eyes billowed at once.

"You're everything to me," Sky gushed, the words coming in a rush now. "What I wake up for, what carries me through the day, a part of my heart I can't replace. You're going back to Cocoon and I want to follow you, I want to go back to Cocoon, if only to stay with you a moment longer than before. I physically can't live without you anymore, I love you so." Sky reached her back pocket with a free hand and loosed the ring. "Vanille," she presented it, watched Vanille's astonished face and prayed for acceptance. Her hand trembled. "Will you mate me, and make me the happiest father in Gran Pulse?"

"Sky!" Vanille squeaked, finally breaking of that frozen astonishment. Her heart soared. She pitched herself at Sky, crashing them over as she grabbed her lover around the middle. Sky's fingers squeezed over the ring to keep it from falling. "I will!" Vanille's voice hitched with tears. "I will so much, I love you. I love you so much."

Sky kissed her, dizzy and short of breath, but glowing inside.

Vanille had said yes.

**XXX**

Vanille found her again a few hours later, after receiving happy congratulations and celebrating with her family, she'd kept an eye on Fang throughout. Her ex had been kind enough to join the festivities and wished them both well, but Vanille still had concerns. Sky had told her about going to Fang and Vanille knew it couldn't have been easy for Fang to let go.

It meant so much to Vanille that she had.

The least Vanille could do was check up on her in turn.

Alone in the bathroom, Fang glanced her way at the sound of the door. She smiled upon seeing Vanille, but Vanille knew her enough to easily tell the difference from Fang's usual, uninhibited happiness. This one stung.

"Fang," Vanille hesitated walking in further, her joy so cruelly split between undying happiness and the toll she knew this took.

"Hey, Vanille." Fang's voice was soft, curbed of its usual mirth. Her smile so brave, so thoughtful of Fang. "What're you doing up here?" She tried to lighten it, always out for the best for Vanille. "I'd have thought Sky would have you half to the moon by now."

"She will tonight, I'm sure," Vanille murmured, concerned eyes flicking over Fang's tired face, "I was thinking more of you. It worried me, you disappearing from the party."

"I'm not out to drink. Yun's honor," Fang promised, trying to keep it light, but the words too sincere for that. She turned away, back to the sink. "I'm happy for you, Van. Really."

"I know," Vanille replied, just as soft.

"Sky's perfect for you," Vanille easily saw the slight tremor that Fang quickly subdued. "You both deserve this. And— " Vanille's arms wrapped around her belly, cheek touching her shoulder as she grabbed Fang warmly and squeezed.

"You're too good to me," Vanille whispered, "And too sweet."

"I love you," Fang answered plainly, as if there couldn't be any other route for this.

"I love you too," Vanille hugged her tight. "I'm sorry this hurts."

"Shh, Van," Fang hushed, not wanting any of that. Not on Vanille's day. "Be happy. I'm okay."

Even then, Vanille could feel her tremor. She poured Fang all her love, wishing she could make this better.

**XXX**

"Fang,"

Fang glanced up from the desk, surprised. She hadn't even heard the door. Lightning shut the door behind her and answered Fang's saddened eyes. "Vanille wasn't the only one watching you during the party."

"I'm okay," Fang answered, almost automatic.

"I say that to Serah too." Lightning crossed to her and turned Fang's chair to face her, "Come on," she bid softly, stooping to help her up. "I can't carry you at full strength, much less with a limp and half-chewed shoulder."

Fang stood with her obediently, arm sliding around Lightning more for comfort than support. Lightning rubbed hers too and walked with Fang to the bed. They eased to the bed together; only then did Lightning speak again. "I'm not Vanille," Lightning reminded gently, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I don't know what there is to say," Fang confessed without malice, just having nothing there. Lightning could read her so easily anyway, and she knew all the backstory Fang hadn't wanted her to. She knew her feelings already, Fang felt sure.

Lightning rubbed along her arm.

Fang breathed out hard. She just wanted to be happy for her, but letting go hurt so bad. She wanted to grab Vanille and snatch her back, to hold her close to her. Fang wanted someone close, and she'd just let Vanille slip away.

"I can," Lightning agreed. Fang hadn't realized she'd spoken. "Lie down, Fang."

Fang did so, wondering what she asked.

Lightning moved in behind her then, clothed but so warm. Her arms encompassed Fang, washing Fang in that warmth. She snuggled in.

Fang fell asleep in Lightning's arms that night.

** XXX**

"You did right by visiting," Lightning tried to soothe, "There's nothing else you can do."

"They should've been angrier at me," Fang dwelled regardless the earnest effort. "They just... accepted it, with Scar lying there, all beat."

Lightning's fingers soothed into her back, a meager attempt to help Fang cope. Fang's head turned after a moment. She took Lightning's wrist.

"This feels so goood," Vanille moaned a little down the way, sinking further below the water.

"Sky fingering you down there?" Hawke joked, chuckling by the issued noise. Sky shot her a dirty look. Hawke pinched her under the water and bolted. Rocks flew her way until she got too close to Fang. Sky picked up her small tote and carried Vanille further away.

"Look!" Hawke pointed out, "You're both dry!" Hawke splashed some water to the two on shore, where Lightning sat next to Fang, idly rubbing her back. Before they'd shaken free of the splash, Fang disappeared off the small ledge of grass with a yelp and some splashing struggles.

Hawke popped back up a moment later, fingers wrapping around Lightning's wrist. She paused at the intensity of the woman's glare. After a few seconds contemplation, Hawke carefully put the wrist back down. She disappeared back over the edge with Fang's forceful yank, wrestled back down to water.

Anya sighed, content, watching her child wrestle with the strong Yun. Hawke dunked her under water until Fang crashed her down too, water splashing up in all ways. A little up the ways deeper in, Jaeger lifted Serah clean above her head off the jut of taller ledge. Serah squirmed and clung to her. "Dad!" She closed her eyes, another moment, she gave the okay and Jaeger pitched her over the edge. Serah screamed and crashed below, laughing when she surfaced again.

Anya's light eyes flicked to Lightning, lying near her, still too sore to participate more than that. Lightning glanced over, feeling her eyes. Anya gave a small smile. "We're going to miss you here. Jaeger and I have enjoyed your stay here. And you brought Fang back to us, even if for only a little bit."

Lightning's brow creased, glancing to her wrestling girl ebbing towards deep waters. "She hasn't visited before?"

"Not like this," Anya shook her head sadly, eyes on her daughter too. "No more than a day at a time. Fang punishes herself." Anya's eyes returned to Lightning. "If for nothing more, I'm grateful for the time you gave us, Lightning. For coming back with her."

Lightning's stomach turned a little. Anya felt so genuine... "I'm glad she came back too. She speaks of home all the time. With you and Jaeger here, it's good for her."

"Yes," Anya reached out a hand and touched Lightning's. "You're always welcome back too, Lightning. No matter how things work out. Serah and you both. We love you here." Lightning had the strongest urge to hear Anya call her Claire. Would it sound like Raina's voice too?

Lightning mentally shook herself of the thought. She'd intruded enough in this family.

"Thank you. Maybe we will." Lightning even wanted that. She shook of that too.

Anya touched her cheek, fingers running back to her hair. "No," She kissed Lightning's head softly. "Thank you, Lightning."

Guilt roiled like a thick ball of clay in her belly. Would she hurt every family she touched?

"Gotcha!" Hawke chimed, then went flying to the opposite bank. "Oww. Is that any way to treat your best bud's future roommate?"

Sky looked up immediately from down the way. "What?"

"Ooh, I forgot to break the news!" Hawke popped back up happily, "Sky! By the _Fenrai _clause of the Yuns, I humbly request housing for safe visit in Cocoon."

Sky froze and would not budge, the long echo of a whimper escaping her lips.

"Nooo."


	29. Chapter 29

"Nice place you've got here," Hawk admired, casually strolling through the kitchen of her new temporary home. She shrugged off their duffle bags, then reached back for her sheathed sword. "Fang has good tastes."

"I bought it too," Sky gruffed, not at all pleased with this arrangement. Vanille rubbed her lover's arm.

"It's big," Hawk wandered, peeking into a room across the dining room. "Ooh, this room's nice! Look how well my sword goes with the furnishings!"

"Hey!" Sky snapped, pulling free of Vanille's attempted soothing. She grabbed Hawk's shoulder and turned her right around. "That's our room." Hawk cast her a charming smile over her shoulder that Sky completely dismissed. "Don't even think about it. The doors have locks, and if you break something, we're kicking you out."

"But… my fingers can crunch steel! It's so flimsy here!"

"Then you'd best make other arrangements— "

"Sky!" Vanille chirped, crossing over to them, "You break things all the time. Stop being a bad sport. Hawk, you can stay as long as you like to recuperate." Hawk brightened while Sky's face fell considerably. Vanille took her lover's hand. "I'll still have sex with you, sweetie."

"I wanted alone time for us," Sky mumbled.

"Aww," Hawk cooed, "You two are a picture of cute." She slapped a hand to Sky's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy! I'll take Fang's room while she's out and leave you two your… alone time." Her eyebrows lifted and dropped suggestively. "In fact! I'll start thanking my hosts immediately! Who likes jerky?"

Vanille offered her a smile, "See, Sky? She wants to make food!"

Sky just looked ill.

"Right!" Hawk agreed, undeterred, "I'll make some dinner and jerky! You two…" she grinned at Sky, "best start making babies for the engagement! How great would Vanille look all round and full at the mating ceremony, eh?" Hawk nudged her, drawing Sky's inconsolable eyes, even with a smile like that and an offer of food. "Ehh?" Hawk provoked, then quickly moved in and kissed Sky's cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay!" she whisked away off to the kitchen before Sky could even swipe.

Sky pleaded to Vanille. "The walls aren't even soundproof here."

"You didn't seem to mind that before."

"It's different," Sky glanced at Hawk in their kitchen. "She's not Fang."

Vanille hugged her Yun around the middle. "It's just for a little bit, Skyy. She's on vacation." Sky still felt disheartened. Vanille squeezed her. "Will sex make it better?"

"Not unless it scares Hawk away." Vanille was surprised. Sky was really down!

"Unlikely!" Hawk chimed from the kitchen.

"Something else would… maybe."

Vanille glanced up at her Yun, able to read those eyes exactly. "Should I meep?"

Sky scooped her up. "I'll make you meep."

"I won't even be able to! With that full, succulent di— " Sky kissed her, silencing the little thing for the wonderful tightening she brought between her legs. Effortlessly toting her back to their room, Sky shut the door with a backward jab of her foot.

Hawk grinned at the first squeal.

**XXX**

Lightning collapsed gratefully to the bed after only moments after returning home. She didn't wake again until hours later when Fang came through the door again. Lightning sniffed the air, finding something savory there. Fang offered her a friendly smile when she found her awake. "Brought you dinner," Fang offered kindly, the first sight of a plate registering.

"Dinner?" Lightning checked the alarm clock, which blinked 9:00 PM. "I was out that long?"

"You were tired," Fang passed off, lowering the plate to the bed in front of her. "It's been a long week."

"I suppose," Lightning blinked at the dish, breaded chicken marinara with melted provolone and mashed potatoes and a sliced, peeled orange, her favorite dinner. "Did you make this?"

"Serah mostly. I just followed orders and tried not to burn things." The light caught her eyes, making them shimmer at Fang, who warmed.

Fang shook her head after a moment to shake that off. They were both still sore and tired from the last week after all. "We should look at your shoulder again," Fang suggested instead, providing a suitable distraction for herself. "You need the salve again tonight, and fresh bandages couldn't hurt." She rummaged through a still-unpacked duffle for the supplies, catching Lightning's grimace at the reminder. "I'll try to be gentler," Fang added, knowing how tender she still was today.

"Okay."

Lightning started taking her shirt off and winced. Fang appeared in an instant to help, gently easing Lightning's arms up to pull off the material. Lightning allowed it because it hurt too much not to. She still hadn't even the will to put on a bra yet. Fang discarded the shirt. Moving her hair to the other shoulder thoughtfully, she tugged the end of the wrapping, unraveling her wound. When that was down too, Lightning checked the front of her shoulder where jaws had snapped upon. Though the worst of it had been on the back of her shoulder, the front looked considerably better. Maybe the wounds were smaller, too. It was hard to tell without expertise of injury.

Lightning felt the warm touch of the soft pad of a finger. "How's it look?" she glanced over her shoulder, but couldn't make out the worst part of it.

"Better," Fang's finger lightly grazed over it. Lightning barely felt it. "It's a lot better," Fang reassured, fingers leaving her to dip in salve. Lightning half missed them. "Your healing's really coming along. At this rate, I'll be able to take out the stitches tomorrow."

"That quick?"

"Regen's pretty good like that. Give it a few days, it'll heal up anything. I could take them out now, but just to be cautious." Fang's fingers returned to her back, cool now for the dabs of salve. "You should be okay for work tomorrow, though."

"Work." Lightning sighed. Until this point, she'd completely pushed it out of her mind over the course of this past week. Returning to work after the week that'd felt like a month brought back a rush of anxieties like getting bit all over again. Lightning's heart sunk at the notion. "Serah has tests this next week." The plate caught her eye again, "Why's she spending time making me dinner? She needs to— "

"Whoa, Light," Fang's hand on her shoulder guided Lightning back down. She hadn't noticed she tried to stand. "Serah's studying right now. She even had her books open while we cooked." Lightning glanced back to check, but Fang didn't appear to be lying on Serah's behalf. She tried to settle back down.

"Sorry," Lightning offered, trying to remember all Serah's subjects. She should quiz her tomorrow morning, and get their blocked up mail on her way home. Serah liked their fanmail too much, it might distract her. And what day was it? "I have bills…" Lightning murmured, reminding herself. Those had to come after work too. And she should quiz Serah's next subject, whichever it was.

"You're tensing," Fang's free hand eased her tight shoulder. Lightning inhaled breathily, eyes momentarily closing with how wonderful that felt. A soft moan issued from between her lips. "Lightning," Fang coaxed, easing her back to the bed. "Lie down." She took a gentle push to it, but Lightning lowered stomach first to the bed.

"Just one," Lightning told her, "Real quick."

Fang's hands were like magic on her taut back, slowly leaking the concerns from her again until Lightning only focused on one. At least the one she would do tonight.

God, how it felt to be gripped by Fang so strong. The woman even lifted her after her back had been all soothed. Eyes closed, Lightning basked in the feel of her hands on her sides, then her stomach, massaging every rough edge in her.

Lightning's hands covered hers when she'd moved far enough up her ribs. She turned in Fang's arms and kissed her, grateful, something almost automatic that'd passed over from the last week. "Thank you," Lightning exhaled fully, eyes opening on those brilliant viridian eyes that caught her.

It took Lightning all of six seconds to remember they were back home. She pulled back and offered in turn. "Do you want one?"

"I'm okay," Fang assured rather quickly. Lightning glanced down, but she sat half-hidden by blankets.

"You sure?" Lightning double checked.

"Yeah…" Fang brought back up the bandage. "We should wrap up your shoulder, Light."

"Okay," Lightning turned for Fang, who started wrapping with careful, practiced fingers. She wished tomorrow would never come.

**XXX**

Lebreau spotted her the first instant she hit their floor. Parting ways with Fang at the elevator, Lightning started back over to work. With every step, Lebreau's eyes widened just a little bit more.

"Lebreau," Lightning greeted, "Good to see you."

Lebreau's eyes almost popped. They darted to Fang's retreating figure quick, then back to Lightning, who started back behind the bar. She stepped behind Lightning and quickly re-directed to the back kitchen. "Brue!" Lightning hissed. A flash of pain went through her shoulder as Lebreau reappeared to push her back against the wall. The kitchen door swished shut to their right. Lebreau held her shoulder to the wall. "Le— "

"If there's one thing I know almost better than anything," Lebreau interrupted, quite serious. "It's a girl's gait after she's had something too thick between her legs. I've known you for quite some time, Lightning. And I know you don't use toys. So for the love of all that's holy in my life, spill. Pleeease."

"Let go of my shoulder, 'Brue." Lightning pushed at her grip tenderly.

"Why? Did she bite you there too?" Lebreau dragged down her shirt shoulder a little, revealing the most minor of her bites. Her eyes pillowed, "She drew blood?" they returned to Lightning incredulously, "You let her draw blood?"

"That's from a behemoth, not Fang." Lightning brushed her hand away.

"You let a behemoth draw blood?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You should've been an artist with that imagination."

"Wait a minute," Lebreau stepped back for the sink and turned it on. She splashed water towards her head.

"What're you doing?"

"Washing my ears out. I could've sworn you just made a joke to me."

Lightning's lips twitched faintly. "A shame you're not hearing straight," Lightning pressed open the door, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. "Here, I wanted to tell you about fucking with Fang."

Lebreau froze, wild eyes flicking back to her, frenzied. The door swished behind Lightning's exit. "I knew it!"

She found Lightning just outside behind the bar. Ignoring their visitor, she came up behind Lightning and gripped her elbow, turning her. "I've been daydreaming about you and Fang since that beautiful beast first hit on you. I need details. Need."

"Disturbing nature of that aside," Lightning moved her elbow away, then nodded to their one early visiting customer. "You tell me why he's still around, I'll tell you about Fang."

"Ahh, girl talk." Rygdea comprehended, "I'm off to work, 'Brue. I'll catch ya later." Lebreau motioned him over with a finger and kissed him across the bar, a kiss that included tongue.

"Now get outta here before you get me all fired," Lebreau waved away her suddenly happier soldier.

"Bye, love…" Rygdea almost tripped on his way away.

Lightning watched the man stumble, eyebrow clear as day. "Love?"

"Uh-uhh," Lebreau shook her head, "You go first before I kiss you. Where, when, how, positions, inches, tell me everything. Every healthy thing you squeezed and how wet you were to do it. Has Fang opened your interests to women? I've been dying for this day."

"You never fail to disturb me with that."

Lebreau tugged on her shirt. "Liight!"

That faint amusement touched her eyes again. Much as Lebreau thrived in the filth of happy perversion, she'd long-stood as one of Lightning's only friends. Lightning would call it appeasing her starved apatite, but no one else could appreciate good sex like Lebreau. Not in this manner anyway. Much as Lightning would deny the necessity of it, Lebreau's presence eased things. She never judged Lightning's previous lovers and Lightning knew she never would.

"…bigger than anyone I've ever fucked," Lightning continued, giving Lebreau what she'd call 'not enough.' "It was two days ago and I still feel a little sore. It's been awhile, but still more than I've ever taken in. When girls say they're not sure it'll fit?" Lightning's eyebrow told her the rest.

"Mann," Lebreau practically groaned, "You're making me wet thinking about it. I know you don't exaggerate." Lebreau bit her lip, then checked back with Lightning. "Did you give her head?"

"No, 'Brue." Lightning's brow furrowed. "We're friends, not mates. We just fucked."

Lebreau's eyebrows went up. "Mates?"

"Yun term." Lightning apologized, "Means married."

"I still think you should try it. Fang wouldn't mind, I'm sure…"

"Yeah, no. I'll leave the sucking to you."

"Yeah?"

"Stop that," Lightning curtailed, mentally noting to watch her words again.

"Just observing," Lebreau noted, "So tell me more. What's she like? You had to have topped her. You do in my every imagined scenario."

"She's athletic. And very strong. Stronger than anyone else I've been with too, come to think of it."

Lebreau smiled. "Sketch this out for me. You were in the bar, then you took her outside? Did her against the establishment?"

"Something like that."

"How many times?" Lebreau cut off that eyebrow again, "Oh, come on, Lightning. You're a hound when you've got an itch, and you're both too fit to have only done it once."

"I am injured, you know."

"Pff," Lebreau waved off, "I don't buy it for a second, especially with how you're describing her. It had to be upwards of three at least."

"I'll let your imagination fly with that."

"And I'll ask Serah later, get all these details I'm missing out. I'm sure she's talked to Fang about it."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Lightning glanced to the empty spot Rygdea had just been. "What's with the repeat? You find yourself a favorite?"

"He's virile, sweet, and doesn't mind admiring with me," Lebreau answered, sounding too practiced, then added on second thought. "And he gives me head _a lot_. I mean like almost every time. Says he likes the taste."

"How nice."

"It is!" Lebreau insisted, then answered Lightning's look. "Girl, you tell me you wouldn't do Fang again after getting fucked like that, best lay of your life."

"I would," Lightning allowed.

"Yeah well, that's how it is with him. Plus a couple actual dates because I let him."

"Fang doesn't want to date me." Lebreau snorted. "She doesn't," Lightning reaffirmed. "We're not changing anything, just relieving some stress. It wasn't easy for her to lie to her family. That's something I can relate to."

Lebreau sighed, "Well, at least you two got together the once. 'Relieving stress' as you say," Lightning gave her a furrowed look, "And it sounds like it might happen again?"

"Maybe," Lightning shrugged, "We had a good time. And she's equipped, so it wasn't all that different. Less hairy with boobs."

"And drop-dead gorgeous, half-of-cocoon-would-kill to have her," Lebreau added.

"She's striking. All the Yuns seem to be. It'd be your paradise if they liked Cocoon women."

Lebreau sighed, wistful.

"We'll see," Lightning finished, "It was a nice get-away for a time."

**XXX**

"On the table?"

"With Jaeger standing right there," Serah grimaced, remembering all too vividly. "And Claire was thrashing, Fang on top of her…"

"Fang on top?" Lebreau gawked.

"Claire saying the dirtiest things, bucking to make Fang ride her…"

"Oh, okay." Lebreau breathed, "Just physically."

"All that panting and gasping and writhing on top of her…"

Lightning covered her sister's ears from behind, giving Lebreau a dirty look. "Do you mind?"

"She started it!"

"Ohh, Claire," Serah buried her head in her arms on the table, "I can still hear and see it so clear."

Lightning rubbed her shoulder, wondering what could distract her. "Why don't you think about… "

"Hawk!" Fang suggested helpfully.

Serah's head lifted slightly. "I liked Hawk…"

"Who's this Hawk now?" Lebreau questioned out, "Find yourself a strapping Yun, Serah?"

Serah blushed and glanced back up at Lightning, who was just glad to have her mind off her and Fang. Lightning nodded gently. Serah started off cooing, hampered by the occasional blush.

Lightning crossed to the kitchen near Fang, where she munched a granola bar. "I have to make dinner," Lightning murmured tiredly, reaching for the first drawer.

Fang noted the quick flicker to the mail stack. The television buzzed about their return from behind where Fang wouldn't look. It delighted Serah, sadly, so Lightning kept it on. After being sneak attacked by reporters again, Fang could understand the unease. "Hey," she took Lightning's wrist gently, turning Lightning to face her. "I'll do dinner, Light."

"But Serah wants roasted behemoth cuts— "

"I'll get it, Light." Fang assured again, then to Lightning's tired, overworked eyes, "I'd offer to do your taxes instead, but I think you should get some help more than hampering."

The very edges of her eyes softened. She offered her best effort to an exhausted, partial smile. "Thanks, Fang."

"It's no trouble," Fang nodded back to the stack, "Go finish up the last of your work, yeah?"

**XXX**

Lightning startled, having half a heart attack when she entered her room. "Sorry," Fang apologized, pulling away from their shared dresser. She placed the picture she'd been holding down, a happy one of a younger Lightning and Serah. Judging by the ease of her smile, Fang wagered the picture had come before the accident. Lightning glowed in it.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Lightning recovered, hand lowering from her chest. "It's late. Or… early."

"Couldn't," Fang shrugged, "Re-acclimating to Cocoon, I suppose."

Lightning nodded once in shared understanding. "Do you want something to help? Sleeping pill, warm milk… liquor."

Fang smiled softly at the attempt. It was a big readjustment, coming back from Gran Pulse. Even for Lightning, it seemed. "I'll be okay."

"Well," Lightning's next attempt was weaker yet. "I'm going to shower."

Fang glanced at her shoulder. "Your stitches could probably come out,"

Lightning reached for them idly. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Lightning still hadn't moved yet, "I'll get them."

She waited a moment, eyes flicking across the floor, then moved to the bathroom, removing her shirt as she went. "Ok." Fang followed in after her as Lightning brushed her hair over the opposite shoulder, back to Fang, who moved in behind her. When the wrap came off, Fang delicately touched her skin, her fingers warm.

Lightning closed her eyes.

Fang worked in silence, practiced fingers gentle in every brush against her skin.

Lightning missed it when she stopped.

"All done," Fang announced, throwing away the handful of stitches. Lightning reached back and touched her hand.

And Fang was kissing her then. Lightning vaguely recalled turning for it, but it all felt so thick. Fang's mouth on hers, slow. Gentle. Caressing. Lightning liked the fingers that grazed her cheek.

They pulled away mutually, Fang's eyes softer. Lightning felt lost.

"I'll be in the bed," Fang promised, indicating the shower Lightning didn't really want.

"Ok."

After she'd rinsed, Lightning found Fang as promised, asleep on her side. Lightning slipped under the covers and discreetly backed close enough to initiate Fang's unconscious notice, where she rolled onto her side and bear hugged Lightning in her arms.

Lightning slept warm.


	30. Chapter 30

Sky stroked Vanille's bare back, enjoying the soft purr that rumbled her small body. She brushed back her hair, revealing that heavenly, angelic face she'd wake to the rest of her life.

Sky watched her for a while, smiling faintly with Vanille's sleepy mumbling. She kissed her lover's forehead and, after a time, stood from the bed, being careful not to disrupt the blankets too much.

Vanille's warm scent blanketed the room, making Sky inexplicably happy and cozy to share it with her. Sky crossed to the door, deciding on their breakfast this morning. Vanille would like that. Sky's heart glowed.

Vanille had to be pregnant this time. She must be.

Her missing fallow would tell soon enough. Sky could hardly wait for it.

Whipping up some eggs on the stove, Sky threw in some bits of meat, pepper, and seasoned vegetables to flavor it up. Stupid Cocoon food all tasted like clay. She reached for the salt and started dumping it, then paused. Fang was still away. Hawke was there instead. Spirits forbid, she should wear clothes with that sex junkie around. Sky grunted, dissatisfied by the notion of having to clothe in her own house.

"You must be the roommate."

Sky whirled, darting eyes zipping to the stranger, a blonde chick in her panties who appeared suddenly, much too close. Her eyes scanned Sky impressively, lingering on the tribal tattoo that curved down the middle of her back. "Nice tat."

Sky couldn't believe she hadn't smelt her before. Cocoon so close, sharing in her home. Sky didn't know how to interact with it. "Hawke's girl," She turned back to her food and quickly spilled the pan's contents to a plate.

"Are you equipped too?"

Sky gave her the most incredulous look. "You can't tell?"

"Ooh, you are." The girl noted, eyes drawn to the half-turned spot. Sky dumped the pan to sink rather harshly to start back to her room, but the girl had filled that space with her body. "Hawke tells me you're quite the animal." She reached back deftly and unclasped her bra. "Good thing I like being dominated."

Screw nakedness. "Hawke!" Sky barked, cornered between the counter and wall. "Your stripper's creaming!"

"I amm, aren't I?" Her hands were on Sky's shoulders then, body pressing. Sky held up the plates she and Vanille were supposed to eat. "Cream me, Yunn."

"Hawke!"

The front door opened where Fang paused in entry, eying the unknown blonde glued to Sky's body. It struck her instantly dumb.

"Get it off!" Sky snarled, trying to preserve two plates, trying not to touch her.

Fang jumped the counter and gently gripped her, pulling her back effortlessly to around the counter. "Hawke's over there," Fang patted encouragingly.

"Three of you?" The girl's scent poured strong.

"Hawke…"

"Monica!" Hawke rushed from the bedroom, "Baby, who let you out?"

Monica attached to her like a full frontal Siamese. "Hawke," Monica's mouth similarly stuck to her. "I love youu. I love your dick."

"I need a shower," Sky shuddered, crossing back to her room.

"You smell great!" The door slammed to Hawke's compliment. She gave Fang an incredulous eye over Monica's slender shoulder. "She didn't even bone!"

Fang just shook her head. "Hurry it up. We're taking you out today."

Hawke brushed away her panties like feathers. "Not a problemm."

Monica squeaked.

**XXX**

_You have the weirdest places here. _Vanille texted, strolling through the shopping center with her three friends.

_Where are you at? _Serah scrawled back from the midst of lecture.

_Someone mentioned it's called a Maw in passing._

_You're going shopping without me? Ohh, I want to be there! (PS: It's Mall)_

Vanille could practically hear her groan. _We'll pick you up from University when your class is out._

_Prof's back. I'll see you in a couple hours, Vanille._

Vanille smiled and pocketed her phone, looking up to her strolling companions again. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"I'm hungry," Sky complained, hand over her stomach, which did not favor the readjustment back to Cocoon cuisine.

"I brought some power bars," Vanille reached into the suspicious satchel she hung over her shoulder that morning. "They say they're carb-filled energy bars, staves hunger for hours."

"I want something from Gran Pulse," Sky grumbled.

"I want one!" Hawke gladly took one from Vanille, and Fang next. Sky's stomach growled at her. Vanille smilingly handed her one too.

"Thanks," Sky mumbled, moving an arm around Vanille.

Vanille caught sight of a display and watched it longingly as they passed. "We should look at clothes…"

"Y," Hawke chuckled, "That's a funny name to term a place with! Yyy. 'Where you going, Hawke?' 'Spending my time at the Y! 'Cuz you know, Y-not!" Hawke very nearly giggled.

"They can't even spell on their store-titles," Sky scoffed, "Idiots."

"It's a fitness center." Fang explained.

"Fitness! I'm fit! Let's go there!" Hawke took off for the entrance.

"Noo," Vanille groaned, "You don't go to a Mall to work out!" Fang started after too.

"Work out?" Sky inquired, snagging her interest too. "Like fitness tests?"

Vanille huffed and followed suit.

When they found Hawke again, she pulled down a weighted bar that'd been set to the bottommost weight. "I think it's broken," Hawke explained, "Look!" She pulled the bar up and down effortlessly, very quick, then held it down. "See?"

Fang meandered over and touched the bar's top with a few fingers. Hawke let go, but the bar stayed down. "Huh." Fang moved her fingers away and the bar jumped up, smacking the weights to the ground noisily.

"Let's try this one!" Hawke jumped for the next.

A male fitness coach nearby frowned and sat where Hawke had been. Muscles taut, he strained. The bar wouldn't budge.

"This one's broken too!" Hawke complained, kicking up the leg lift like a toy.

"Hawke!" Vanille meeped, seeing the heavy weights attached floating up and down dangerously to Hawke's scary kicks. "Don't do that!" Vanille rushed to the girl's side until she'd stopped kicking them and they held suspended in the air behind her. "They're not broken, they're just not Yun-adjusted. They're… me-size weights, like for the other clans!"

"Oh," Hawke sheepishly lowered it slower. "Oops. It's set to that for their warriors?"

"That's as strong as their warriors get."

"That's sad." The weights touched down gently. "Whoa!" Hawke pointed, something else catching her eye, "Look at that!"

"What?" Fang paused too, trying to determine what Hawke found fascinating this time while Vanille attempted to lower the Yun's hand.

The thing in question, a person, caught Hawke's obnoxious point and smiled. Hawke beckoned and it came.

"Girls," the stranger greeted, fullest attention set on Hawke who'd summoned. "Has heaven rebelled? 'Cuz I'd let you be my angels."

Fang blinked.

"Vanille, is it hitting on us?"

"Would you look at these arms?" Hawke gaped, touching it. "They're so thick!"

"Pure muscle, honey." The guy flexed for her, causing the muscle to bulge for Hawke impressively.

"It's so… big,"

"Like me," he winked.

Hawke understood that one, "Ooh, how many inches!"

"Wanna find out?"

"Yes! That's why I'm asking! Because it's polite to ask here first, right Van?" Hawke looked to her for approval.

"Hawke, that's not a girl."

Hawke's eyebrows furrowed, deeply muddled.

"It's a boy, dumbass."

"I'm confused."

"A man," Fang offered the more common term.

"Ohhhh!" Hawke turned back to him, "That's why you're so oddly shaped!" The guy's brow furrowed too.

Vanille nudged her. "Hawwk."

"Oh! Was that rude?" Hawke apologized politely. "I'm sorry! I've never seen one of your shape before."

The guy's eyebrows lifted. "Never seen a man before? You're Pulse chicks?"

"Gran Pulse," Fang corrected, growling.

"Phew. They're right. You guys are gorgeous."

Hawke tilted her head. "You don't look very hairy."

The man lifted the edge of his shirt, exposing a thin, dark line of hair into the lip of his jeans. "Ewww," Hawke shied away, "Whiskers on your belly, put them away! Away!"

The man chuckled, dropping the hem of his shirt again. "What tribes are you all from?"

"We're Yun," Hawke straightened proudly.

"And I'm a Dia." Vanille added.

"_The _actual Yuns, proudest warriors of Gran Pulse?" He stood clearly impressed, "What're you all doing here? Besides that famous Fang, I didn't think Yuns crossed worlds much."

"We don't!" Hawke claimed proudly, pointing again. "We're with Fang now."

The statement almost stupefied him, who's sudden attentions grew to Fang too. "You're— Yun Fang? Shit, my sister loves you. She'd hate to miss this."

"Eh," Fang rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Congratulations on the kid," he gave her arm a light tap, then hesitated, "Hey, I know you probably get this too much and don't wanna be bothered, but could you autograph something to her? She'd really love it. I'm sure there's some poster of you here in the mall you could sign."

Fang blinked. "Really?"

"I'm sure there is," he confirmed, "I'll even pay you for it, if you want."

"Uhh…"

"Let's follow him!" Vanille volunteered, "I wanna see you on a poster, Fang!"

"I'll be as quick as you need me to be." The guy smiled, friendlier, and waved them on behind him. "Name's Rick."

The girls followed him out.

**XXX**

"I like this," Vanille contented, gazing around the exterior near her seat where they sat outside in the breeze. "It's so nice with us all here, together."

"Such a strange place," Hawke leafed through the menu. "What's a veg-tarr-ion?"

"Vegetarian," Serah chuckled, "It's someone who chooses not to eat meat."

"No meat?" Hawke's expression crumpled at the thought. "Whyyy?"

Serah giggled again, "It's a lifestyle choice."

"Another one!" Hawke lamented. "Willing torture to the self, I say!"

"Six inch sub," Sky mused from behind her own menu. "Are they trying to feed a kitten?"

Serah bit her lip to keep from smiling, vastly enjoying her time out with her friends. "And you didn't have to work today, Fang?"

"Nah," Fang shook her head, "I'm all contract. I work when I want."

"That sounds so nice."

A waitress stopped nearby their table and set out drinks. "Legs!" Hawke piped, jumping enough to drop her menu. Her eyes lifted from said appendages to a tall, attractive raven head. "I mean, hello!" The girl set a glass down in front of her. "You have beautiful legs. They startled me."

"And you have beautiful fingers," The woman removed Hawke's hand from her side where they'd startled, "They should tip me instead of touch."

Hawke's smile came easy, good-naturedly. "What if they wanna do both?"

_SMACK_

Hawke rubbed her stinging cheek, bewildered as she stalked away. "What'd I say?"

"She thinks you meant that she's a… strumpet."

"A strumpet?"

"You know," Serah encouraged, "Someone you pay to… " she motioned, waving with her hands, but Hawke didn't get it.

"Fuck." Sky filled in.

"Why would I pay her to— ohh! No, I wouldn't charge her! This body's for free!"

Serah shook her head to Fang's chuckle.

The waiter who returned was different, mainly, a man. "Hey!" Hawke announced when she saw him. "Whiskers!" The furry-faced man held pen to paper pad, "Can you tell the last woman that was here something for me?"

The man cleared his throat. "She'd rather not talk."

"That's okay! I'll just leave a message. Tell her that I in no way meant she's a strumpet and I'm sorry for touching her, those legs just startled me." The man's eyes widened, "Tell her I'd be a fool to knowingly insult a body so smooth and lithe, it rivals the stream of Cicily, and that I hope her golden glow continues to emanate, lighting the path of all those she'll ever touch, and that I'm privileged to have basked in even a tiny part of her effervescent grace."

"Uhh… " the waiter scribbled furiously, mentally noting to take these words home to his wife. "Can you repeat that last part about effervescence?"

"Here we go again," Sky groaned.

"You mean that?" The waitresses voice came again, near the corner where she'd been watching Tony go deal with them.

"Of course! You're beautiful and— " Hawke had little time to finish for the girl's mouth covering hers, a hand frisking up through the back of her hair.

"I get off at five,"

"Then I shall wait all day!"

"It's four." Sky spat.

"Then I shall wait an hour!" Hawke revised, "Whatever my lady needs."

The girl blushed, so charmed by this stranger.

Serah kept her head away, stinging to remember when she had looked at Hawke like that only a few days ago in Gran Pulse.

"Sit with us," Hawke insisted, snatching up another chair.

"My boss— "

"You're serving our table," Hawke hushed, "I just have… special needs."

Sky snorted.

Vanille touched her shoulder. "Serah?"

"It's bright," Serah coughed once, heart tingling in despair.

Had Hawke gotten over her so quick? She knew things were different in Pulse, but…

Tony took their order next, serving on express when the appetizers came quick. Serah poked at her food, but ignoring Hawke's flirtations with the lady were proving harder and harder. She caught her eye once, by accident, bringing a befuddled concern to Hawke's. It made her feel a little better that it wasn't on purpose, but Hawke's next flirt brought back a wellspring of pain in her chest. Serah blinked again, but couldn't get rid of it.

"I'll be right back."

Hawke's worried out followed her again then. "Where you going!"

"Bathroom," Serah mumbled, barely able to contain her sniffle. She distanced herself as quick as she could, almost tripping when she pushed into the thankfully empty bathroom. Serah bit her lip hard and grabbed at the tissues.

She willed herself, struggling against the rush of her emotions that flooded her heart like a honing swarm of angry bees. Claire had been right; she was too emotional for this. Hawke's playful spirit didn't match her reservations about sex and matrimony, and now she was here, alone and hurting. Serah wanted a hug. She'd been so foolish…

The door pressed open from the way and Serah steeled herself as best she could for whatever stranger.

It turned out to be Hawke, which hurt all the more.

"Serah," Hawke rushed around the corner at the first scent of salt in the air. Serah felt her arms around her waist first. "Serah, you're crying!"

"I'm sorry," Serah sniffed, heart so shattered inside, "I'm really sorry. Hawke, you don't have to— "

"Shh," Hawke quieted, wrapping the smaller one in a hug. "You're sad… because of Emily?"

"It's stupid," Serah tossed off, "I just… "

"Please tell me," Hawke asked. "I don't like you hurting."

Serah took a few deep breaths to breathe. Hawke rubbed a hand over her belly, Serah's back already pressed to her. "I… " Serah tried starting again, "I know it must be silly to you. We broke up after barely having seen each other and all, but I… " she breathed in deep again, gradually calmed in Hawke's arms. "I really felt for you and started liking you a lot. More than I've felt for anybody else. Jealousy is even worse in Gran Pulse, but it hurt." Serah squeezed her eyes shut. "And I couldn't help it. It hurt a lot to see you flirt, so happy and soon after we…" Serah swallowed another gulp. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Hawke asked, surprisingly so very gentle.

"Noo," Serah groaned, "I don't want to be petty. But yes, so much. God. That freakin' bitch."

"Soo, maybe." Hawke determined.

"No," Serah shook her head, "Don't. I'd feel even worse."

Hawke held her quietly for a moment, then announced. "I'm confused."

"I know," Serah rested her head against her shoulder. "I'm not making any sense."

"Don't worry," Hawke assured, "Divorces are supposed to be confusing, right? Lots of emotion."

"Yeah…"

"And a couple isn't usually friends afterwards, right? So we're already an exception."

"That's right," Serah murmured, halfway comforted that Hawke considered them a couple at one point too.

"And I like you as my friend. You're fun and cool and sweet." Serah turned in Hawke's arms and wrapped her arms around the Yun in turn, snuggling against her.

"I don't want to hamper your fun. I know you aren't trying to be mean."

"Never," Hawke eased, rubbing her back now.

"Just… " Serah winced.

"I won't hook up while you're with me."

"That means a lot to me." Serah squeezed her. "Thank you."

**XXX**


	31. Chapter 31

"Light," Lightning's eyes flicked from her lone customer, finding her boss there in his powerful might. Black hair hung lank around prominent, upheld features in his full, general's outfit and cape, Lightning's eyes riveted to the man, half having forgotten him over the misadventure to Gran Pulse.

"Cid," Lightning blinked, attention readjusting and taking a moment to register.

"I think ya meant Sir," her lone customer drawled. "I know how the two sound so alike, Sir-Cid. Cid-sir." Lightning glanced at man, but their regular drunk was just smiling happy-like as he poked his liege's arm. "And you. Only friends call herr Light. Isn't that right, Bug?"

She handed the drunk a bottle to keep him occupied. "On the house."

"Mighty nice of you, friend Light!" Rygdea chugged back a swig.

"How've you been?" Cid insisted, ignoring the drunk.

"I'm… good," Lightning confirmed, strange sensation passing through her that made her pause seem to last.

"And Pulse was nice?"

"Gran Pulse," Lightning echoed faintly, "It was."

"I would've visited earlier," Cid told her, "But I was out of town too. Wanted to check up on you, make sure everything's been alright."

"Well that's dedication!" Rygdea announced, bottle slapping down to the bar. "When our army general visits the little people. That makes us feel right, huh boss?" Rygdea stood and leaned to Cid drunkenly, elbows on the bar, a complete invasion of their personal space. "I'll say, this one's going for medals, Light!"

"Rygdea," Lightning grunted, "I'll call you a cab."

"No need!" Rygdea announced, only backing up to stand erect. "Still got half a bottle left! No open bottles in a vehicle. Hah!"

"Lightning," Cid continued to ignore the drunk completely, summoning back the woman's attention. "You're looking very well, I'm glad."

"You are too." The words caught her by surprise, but felt so easy.

"Lebreau, my good woman! Come 'ere, I need some loving."

Lightning broke away at the beckon to Rygdea's girl where Lebreau and Rygdea fast made the space uncomfortable.

"I'll see you, Light." Cid offered, disappearing again.

Lightning watched him go and wished they could talk.

**XXX**

Jogging home alone differed from jogging with Fang. It was a practice she and the Pulse woman had taken to on every occasion and one that Lightning now saw as fit because driving to work just seemed too lazy when they could jog. Taking the back-routes cut the distance to about five miles instead of ten, and Lightning liked it better because they could more easily avoid the reporters. She got lucky today, didn't catch a one in the midst.

Taking the stairs as her cool down after the jog, Lightning settled as she pulled up to the last door down the apartment row. Head cleared, buzzed from the workout, Lightning entered her apartment

She found Fang inside with Serah, setting the finishing touches on the table they'd set for dinner. Both greeted her with a smile. Lightning felt a warm rush seeing them there, standing around the table they'd set, waiting for her to come home, preparing dinner for her on the ready. Both so welcoming.

Instinct more than thought drove her to Fang, who's eyes popped as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed. Lightning barely parted from her, fingers curling at the base of Fang's hair. "Thank you," she almost purred, the noise rumbling from her, chest vibrating against Fang's.

Fang went hard like that. Lightning liked it. She kissed her again. "Yes please."

"Dear God, please not here! I've been scarred enough. Upstairs! Please! I'll even bring your food up and push it under the door or something."

When Lightning broke from Fang again, her eyes sparkled with that gleam. She chuckled with that glow.

The most beautiful, shining ray Fang had ever laid eyes on.

She picked Lightning straight up.

"Oh!" Lightning slipped, cradled comfortably. "Looks like we're leaving."

"Thank God," Serah groaned.

Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's neck just to tease. "Shower," she whispered to Fang.

"Don't break things!"

"Unlikely."

Lightning let Fang carry her up.

Fang maneuvered with her to shower. "You're… in a good mood."

"You try arriving home to your sister and a beautiful woman, both happy to see you with dinner on the table. Then tell me you don't wanna fuck."

"I'm so hard right now."

"Good," Lightning lifted back to her mouth. Fang backed herself to the wall and groaned. Lightning lavished those lips, hungry for every touch. "Fang," Lightning groaned, a pleasant ache opening inside her as well. "Clothess."

The issue was mute in seconds.

Down from her arms, but comfortably curled to her now, Lightning dragged Fang back with her, pulling the woman into the shower.

She gasped with the first push, forgetting how deliciously big Fang was inside. Stretching to encompass the girl, Fang slipped in so fine.

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her. Her legs left the floor in favor of surrounding Fang, who supported her effortlessly and pumped Lightning against the tile.

Salt and sweat mixed with steam as hot water continued to gush, the same way Lightning gushed, barely biting back a scream.

"Fuck," Lightning moaned, hard pressed to find breath, creamed between Fang's beautiful body and the warming tile wall. "You're so good at that!"

Fang breathed hard, soaked and still diamond solid in Lightning. Unable to voice, she kissed the girl instead. Lightning kissed back, so eager. When Fang pressed to her again, driving deeper, Lightning bucked. "Wait."

The word agonized her.

Lightning lowered her legs, gawking with Fang still inside, so full. She pushed Fang back to the wall instead, almost losing her feel, then glued to Fang again.

She fucked her so squeezing tight, hands all over Fang's body. Fang could barely thrust in turn before she came so hot and fast. Lightning spasmed on that rush.

The next time her heart slowed, Fang's senses honed the details, intoxicating her with scent, press and touch. She could taste her on her lips and the woman's body held in arms, Lightning's chest heaved for breath. Fang felt dizzy, high in love.

"T— thank you," Lightning breathed again when she could. "Fang…"

Fang washed with after, Lightning growing sleepier and slow until she dozed off in the middle of it and Fang cleaned her up until the last bits of conditioner had been washed clean from her silky hair. Fang easily plucked her up. Gentle as she was, Lightning didn't wake until she'd touched the bed. She blinked, so very sleepy, recognizing the covers under her body. "Fang?"

"I'm here," Fang confirmed, coming into view on her respectful side. She toted a plate with her, piled with food, and a fork. Fang clambered onto her bedside, putting the plate between them on the mattress. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Fang offered her the fork. Lightning took it and cut a bite to stave the aching hunger, but quickly passed it back to Fang. Knowing Fang, she was half dead of hunger. Lightning waved the next immediate offer to let Fang take it down. She chewed her bit of meat slowly, watching the woman before her.

Even starving to chomp down food, Fang's beauty hadn't diminished. Not in the least. She lay there, taking bites, the most beautiful nymph Lightning had ever seen.

She must have carried her over from the shower, Lightning realized. She wondered when she'd passed out and fingered a few lone strands of hair. Not even greasy with leftover shampoo. Fang must've cared to wash that out too.

She remembered coming home to the woman and Serah waiting, how they'd prepared dinner and didn't eat, folding napkins until she'd come. Lightning warmed again.

Cid's face invaded the picture, followed by Lebreau's reprimand after the boss had left. Lightning felt a twinge of guilt for flirting. Even as they were, she didn't need to do that… not when she had Fang like this, a woman, a close friend, who cared for her too, enough to give her great sex, then wash her when she was done and carry her out, even feed her after.

It pulled in Lightning, tugging at her.

It fringed the very edges of a prickling guilt, something that didn't even make sense.

Lightning resolved to be better tomorrow. Even only friends, Fang deserved that consideration. Lightning would be good tomorrow because, deep in that muddled twinge, she felt sorry for what she'd done.

Lightning lifted the almost-empty plate and pushed it onto the pillow. Fang looked at her, curious. Lightning smiled at her and scooted. Lips grazed till Lightning pushed, giving them both a touch to savor.

The rest of the night, she warmed Fang's arms, cozy.

**XXX**

Vanille moaned in her sleep. It had startled Sky the first time she'd heard her, but something she'd grown accustom to on common basis, hearing her lover's whine, as she was now. A low, muted sound, much softer than her bedtime moans, but stimulating none the less. Watching her, Sky was tempted. It wouldn't be the first time Vanille had pleasantly awoken to being tickled just the right way. She really liked it too…

Sky's stomach rumbled with a sharp twist. She winced. They still hadn't gone shopping for Gran Pulse traditional foods yet, and Cocoon's didn't fill for anything. Regretfully standing from the bed, Sky crossed to the door, but paused before walking out. She remembered yesterday, that lustful, groping girl upon seeing her bare body. Sky listened and clenched her teeth at the sounds.

Girl was definitely here again.

"Bloody bimbos," Sky muttered darkly, moving instead to her dresser where she fetched a bra and deftly locked it around her back, the grabbed up boxers as well. "Wearing clothes in my own house… fuck."

"Wiggle, wiggle," Sky glanced over her shoulder to an awake Vanille, who smiled, eyes clearly on her backside. "You wiggle into your boxers so cute."

"I'll show you cute," Sky threatened, backing over to the bed again. Vanille giggled and squirmed, but met her mouth fondly, cupping Sky's cheeks.

"My Yun."

"Dia," Sky kissed her again, tempted, but the ache in her stomach gave a sharp twang, as if it knew. She picked up off Vanille and righted again. "I'm getting us breakfast. Hawke has another girl over, so stay here."

"Think the Cocoon girl will take me away?" Vanille bit her lip, smiling.

"You can never tell with Hawke."

Vanille giggled. "You should be careful! I'll start getting used to this treatment."

"You should," Sky smiled back, a smile she rarely gave for anyone but Vanille. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed every day when you're heavy with child."

"Awww!" Vanille cooed, squeezing her pillow, then jumped. "That reminds me! The pregnancy test is supposed to come in today, Sky! Check our mail while you're out there!"

"Okay," Sky agreed, parting ways for the door again where a girl stood in front of their freezer, spooning ice cream from the carton. Sky ignored her until she began to take notice of her and her haphazard outfit.

Brunette eyebrows went up. "Are you packing too?"

"Hawke, it's eating our food." There was a tumble from the other room. Sky avoided contact, lest she arouse the Cocoon thing.

"And…hairless?" The girl pushed, "Or is it blue?"

"Hawke!"

Another stumble and the door pushed out, revealing Hawke with a girl identical to this one astride her back. "Hawke," the girl whimpered, head resting on her shoulder. "My ass hurts. Why'd you let me take it…uhll."

"You're disgusting."

Sky returned only five minutes later with basic Cocoon breakfast of cereal and the milk with bowls, mail envelope clasped to the box. "Ooh, gourmet."

"Shh," Sky silenced her giggle, shutting the door behind her, "Hawke's there with her twins. I made haste."

"That's okay," Sky handed her the small envelope, "That should be it."

"Hmm," Vanille ripped it open while Sky poured her a bowl. She pulled out a small, wrapped package with a short stick inside. Vanille opened it as well and checked the directions.

"Is it supposed to be that small?" Sky took the stick from her and measured it against her fingers, which almost spanned the length of hand. "Is this standardized Cocoon-sized?" Sky shook her head shamefully. "Poor bastards."

"I don't think I'm supposed to stick it up," Vanille squinted. "Says I'm supposed to pee on it."

Sky's face scrunched queerly. "Let me see that," trading Vanille a bowl of the grainy stuff for the instructions, she scanned down the list of them. "Huh."

"I don't think I'm supposed to stick it up," Vanille squinted. "Says I'm supposed to pee on it."

Sky's face scrunched queerly. "Let me see that," trading Vanille a bowl of the grainy stuff for the instructions, she scanned down the list of them. "Huh."

Vanille held out her bowl. "More milk please!"

"You can't pee now?"

"I don't have to go yet." Vanille re-emphasized the bowl.

Sky pushed, anxious, "It only needs a little."

"I'm not a camel, Sky! I can't just pee on demand!"

"Okay, okay," Sky poured her more milk. "Drink up, then."

Vanille did. Sky poured herself a bowl too and chewed up the oat-tasting bites quickly. Too quick.

"You're making me nervous."

"Nervous enough to pee?"

"Skyyy!" Vanille swatted at her, then looked back to her bowl, still smiling a little. "I think we've got it this time. I even started getting tummy aches yesterday!"

"Was probably the Cocoon food," Sky muttered.

"I feel different." Vanille went on, "I feel like we really got it this time." Sky reached out and took the little one's hand, sideways across the bed before her. "I really think I'm ready to be a mom."

"You are." Sky squeezed her hand. "You'll be an incredible mother, Van."

"With you their daddy," Vanille shone, "Ohh, I'm getting so excited! Sky! I need to pee!"

"Really?" Sky took her bowl and put it off on the dresser immediately. "Come on, let's go!"

Vanille giggled as Sky toted her easily to the bathroom, then gently set her down. Sky handed her the stick and waited. Vanille waited too.

"Well?" Sky prodded.

"I can't go if you're standing right there!"

Sky tossed up her hands. "It's a simple peeing!" she walked outside the door regardless.

"Close it!" Vanille ordered, "And don't be listening on the other side."

"I can hear you pee from anywhere in this house, Van."

"Don't sayy that, I'll be too nervous to go!"

Sky smacked herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and called back. "Okay, I'm across the room."

"And hum!"

"I don't. Hum."

"I didn't say singing!"

"No difference."

"Sky!"

"Van, please!"

Vanille peed a bit, then stopped. Sky could hear the words on her tongue. A moment of indecision later, she started again. Sky tried to relax and breathe easier. Her stomach tingled in direct opposition. She waited, biting her lip as the toilet flushed and the sink came on.

A long beat passed in-between.

"Vanille?"

"It's loading," the door opened and Vanille popped out, holding the test level as she crossed the room. Sky scurried up and watched over her shoulder. "A plus means I'm pregnant," Vanille reminded from what she'd read.

"I know," Sky kissed her head, arms wrapping around her. She could hear her lover's heart beat speedily, matching her own. She tugged Vanille further between her legs.

Minutes ticked by like hours until the first hints of a darkening showed. Sky's breath caught, holding Vanille tighter as the little horizontal bar materialized on screen. There was no vertical intersection. Sky waited an extra minute silently. Vanille's small heart dropped like a hammer.

Sky's fingers moved over hers and shook the test to fix it.

Nothing changed on screen.

Sky could feel Vanille's emanating disappointment. "How accurate is this shit?" She shook it again, then plucked up the instructions and read. "Use 2 to 6 weeks after expected day of conception. Results vary by earlier use. False negatives may occur by too early usage. False positives occur by improper usage. What the fuck?" Sky lowered the small page. "What's the use bloody use testing if they can just lie about results?" Sky tossed the stick to the ground. "Stupid tech."

The reading made her feel marginally better. Marginally. "Well… I'm supposed to get my period next week. If I don't… "

"That'll tell us more than any crappy tech they use." Sky rumbled. "'Varied' results. There's no way you're not pregnant with how much we fucked this month."

"Yeah," Vanille agreed, regaining a hint of her spirits backed. Sky was right; not all Cocoon tech was dependable, and when it said so right on the label… "Besides," Vanille added, "I still feel different."

"I trust your feeling more than that garbage." Sky assured. "Come on, Vanille. Let's fuck."

**XXX**

Lightning spotted her out of the elevator, almost driven by a feeling to look at that moment and saw her. Lightning blinked at the sight, not having expected her there. Fang usually came down in the mornings after contract and back again near the end of her shift, rarely in-between, unless she ended early. Lightning wondered if she had, though Fang accompanied two men. Next to them, Fang stood out like a gem among the stones.

The only one without dress code among soldiers, Fang wore her traditional jeans and sportier straps that crossed over her boobs in the front and wrapped around the back. The men she traveled with knew better than to appreciate overlong, but despite Fang's vast beauteous advantage over most of the people here, she walked as one of them. A contractor, but recognized as a superior peer and fighter. Respected, even by those who discriminated against Gran Pulse and especially the Yuns. Every person here knew exactly the force she held and the damage she could do— did do, on a regular contracted basis.

Lightning rather liked that, how esteemed Fang was here. She deserved that kind of acknowledging, better than any man or woman here with her skills.

As she passed a little closer, Fang looked her way too and caught Lightning's eye. She smiled fully at her sight and winked Lightning's way. Lightning allowed a small lip twitch in turn, acknowledging the look pleasantly, which made Fang beam even more. Her head turned to keep her eyes on Lightning as they passed, making Lightning smile a little more too and glance down. When she looked back up, Fang was still watching over her shoulder. Lightning bit the inside of her lip, watching back until she disappeared too far away.

Lightning's eyes dropped down again, idly cleaning a glass where her smile hadn't yet faded.

Silent, so to keep from disturbing, Lebreau slipped back into the kitchen, knowing better than to point it out to Lightning. The girl could be stubborn as a behemoth when she wanted, and Lebreau wouldn't ruin the moment for her.

"Light," Lightning glanced up at the voice, but already recognized it. She wiped the counter fast. Cid stopped in front of her bar as he usually did. "How are you?"

Lightning silently cursed the thought to wipe the counter. She shouldn't be talking to Cid like this again. "Busy," the bar stood empty at the middle-afternoon lull. Lightning wiped the rest of a clean sweep across the counter.

Cid's hand touched over hers, tone gentle. "Are you ok?"

What if Fang doubled back and saw? It felt like a betrayal. Guilt tinged her again and Lightning withdrew her hand. "I'm fine," she sought an escape route. "Just…"

"Hey, Light, we— "

Lightning thanked her friend's timing. "We're out of Smirnoff," Lightning brushed past Lebreau for the kitchen, "I'll write up the order."

Lebreau glanced at her, surprised, but the door was already closing. She turned back to Cid, who offered a weak greeting and passed on his way. A small smile took Lebreau's mouth.

Things were finally looking up.


	32. Chapter 32

Lightning rested on her, comfortable enough not to move from the spot. Head resting on Fang's strong shoulder, she dozed lazily, liking the feel of Fang under her.

Fang stroked her hair idly, soft curls damp with sweat. Nothing smelled so sweet as this.

"You're warm," Lightning breathed, cuddled under Fang's stroking arm.

"Too hot?" Fang asked, not wanting her off.

"No," Lightning rested, arms tucked against her sides, "It's nice."

"Good," Fang felt fully relaxed, "I like it too."

Lightning smiled against her skin. "How was work?"

"Eh," Fang brushed off. "Same old, same old. Killed a few packs of mechanical pups today. Programming or somethin' went rogue on them." She chuckled, "Found one of them chewing the engineer's leg like a bone."

Amused by the humor Fang found in such a thing, Lightning brushed her shoulder lightly with a thumb over a long-time present marring where something had cut Fang's perfect flesh. "No injuries?"

"Nah, nothing that serious today. That reminds me though, I have a contract that takes me out of Cocoon. Gonna be in Gran Pulse a couple days starting tomorrow."

Lightning frowned, thumbing the scar. "What're you after there?"

"Some wildlife breaking free of the zoning. They're gonna check the tech, but need someone there familiar with the fiends. Not a lotta soldiers will sign up for Gran Pulse, so I'm on duty."

"Anywhere near Paddra?"

Fang shook her head, "Opposite side of Gran Pulse. A small village called Tequa, sorta quiet place in the mountains. It's far off and not many like living there because of the elevation."

"I imagine the cold is a turn off to walking around naked."

Fang grinned. "What about you? Anything new today?"

"Not really," Lightning murmured, "Rygdea stopped back again. Lebreau really seems to like him… I haven't seen her stuck on one guy like this before."

"Good for her," Fang moved from hair to shoulder and rubbed it. "She seems happy."

"She is." Lightning closed her eyes. "Never thought I'd see her settling down."

"Yeah," Fang squeezed her shoulder, "She has a Yun mentality about sex."

Lightning chuckled softly, clearly tired after the long day. "Funny… like a Yun… " she drifted off, murmuring.

"Goodnight, Lightning." Fang kissed her head first. "Sweet dreams."

Lightning slept easy.

**XXX**

Lightning mixed liquors absentmindedly, glad Lebreau had taken to the talkative ones at the far end of the bar. She might be able to serve and pour just as well, but Lightning didn't relish the opportunity to talk to others about their problems. For all the previously loose swagger in her own life, Lebreau had an impeccable grasp on relationships and helping people. The girl just had a gift. For most people, anyway.

Best leave the chit-chat to her when Lightning could help it.

Serving out the drink, the girl at the table's end signaled her down and ordered. Lightning copied down the meal order and slid it back to the cook, twisting the cap off a Budweiser for the lady and a scotch for her friend.

"There you are!" A chipper voice located joyfully. "Hey, Light!" Lightning turned to the happy spirit, finding none other than Hawke at her bar, who jumped half up the bar to hug her.

"Hawke," Lightning had barely time to blink before the woman released her and set back to her own two feet again. Not even the time to reprimand. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, Fang left!" Hawke pointed out, "And Serah's at school. I figured you'd be lonely! So I said to myself, 'Hawke, you should visit and keep her company!' And here I am!" Hawke gave her a dazzling smile, "So, hi, Light!"

"Hawke, sit down," Lightning waved into a stool, where Hawke sat, thankfully. She drew enough attention as it was, the only civilian-suited woman in a room full of PSICOM, aside from her and Lebreau now anyway. "How'd you even get in? You don't have a work pass or notified appointment with anyone."

"Oh, it was easy," Hawke brushed off, "I just told them I was here to see you! They let me right in. It was a little hard to follow your scent at first, but someone showed me that I could go _in_tothe elevator. Genius really, if a bit lazy, but I couldn't find stairs and follow the scent, so it worked out!"

"You tried to climb the elevator?" Lightning could only imagine the Yun hopping around, sniffing her out in the public forum. She shook her head. "Nevermind. You want something to drink, Hawke? I should at least give the appearance of still working."

"Ooh, what've you got? Vanille lent me some credits heading out, so I can buy it myself!"

"Well, it's a bar," Lightning pointed out, "Do you like liquor? Beer?"

"Alcohol at two in the afternoon! I probably shouldn't do that to your workplace, Light. I'm easily excited when I'm drunk."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Worse than when you're sober?"

"Like a dog," Hawke compared, "I go on the prowlll."

Lightning couldn't help but shake her head again. When she wasn't chasing Serah, Hawke wasn't half bad. Not when Lightning understood the mentality. "Want something else? We've got pop, iced tea, liquidized sweetener…"

"Milk?"

Lightning chuckled unexpectedly. "Only creamer."

"Hmm," Hawke debated.

"Punch, orange juice, water…"

"Water!" Hawke picked out, "Or orange juice, but I don't like the aftertaste of that…"

"Water it is, then." Lightning snatched a cup and held the water nozzle.

Hawke's head perked suddenly. She turned it until she found the source of an approaching, familiar scent.

Hawke's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Eik!"

Hawke scrambled, jumping over the bar in haste, knocking the cup from Lightning's fingers in her frenzy. Water spewed everywhere, but Lightning was in the still in the midst of her heart attack when Hawke ducked under the low shelf at her calves, peeping. "I'm not here."

"What're you— "

"Not here!" Hawke squeaked, hands covering her head protectively. Not the top one, Lightning noted.

"Lightning Farron," Lightning jerked at an expected touch to her hand. Like pent-up static off a rug, the touch physically jolted her to pulling the limb back, eyes trekking up, where Lieutenant Commander Jihl Nabaat stood, hand now on the bar.

"Commander," Lightning acknowledged, experiencing her second heart attack of the day.

Jihl's lips twitched in turn, slight nod given to Lightning. "Waitress. Adjusted to our new position, I trust?"

Lightning blinked, this visit most unexpected. She'd never seen Jihl down here before, certainly not to check up. "Yes, adjusted…"

"The Defense Commander worried," Jihl echoed, answering that silent question, "You are well? Here and now?"

"I'm fine," Lightning answered uneasily. Had Cid sent Jihl in his place today to check on her? Lightning didn't know what to make of this, but it left her a little queasy.

"And your child?" Jihl pressed, "We all wish to keep you both in the best of health."

"Yes…" the unease doubled, low in her belly. "Doing very well, thank you."

"Good, good," Jihl smiled, the most unsettling thing. Lightning unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand, nerves eating at her. "Let us know if you experience trouble. Any trouble at all. Our deepest interests surround your comfort, Lightning."

"Thanks," Did Fang deal with her on regular basis? Lightning sympathized. "I will."

"Good," Jihl gave her another slight inclination of her head. "You know our office."

And just like that, she left, stalking away, and leaving unease and foreboding in her wake.

Hawke squeaked from under the bar. "Is she gone?"

Lightning toed the Yun with her boot. "You know Commander Nabaat?"

Hawke shuddered, popping back up from her hiding spot. "That's the woman who captured me and locked me up for a week!" Lightning's brow furrowed. "168 hours of constant arousal later, I almost castrated myself! And I love sex!"

"Nabaat locked you in a bedroom for a week straight to have sex with you?"

"Well, she fed me too, and I slept for short periods. I didn't hate it the first few days of course, but by the end, I almost renounced sex! Sex, Light!"

Lightning gazed after her almost-disappeared figure. "From Nabaat."

"I'm sure!" Hawke claimed, "I never forget a good scent, especially one I've bedded."

"What's all this talk about sex, Light? Who're you bringing behind our bar?"

Lightning stepped back a little so her friend Lebreau could join them. Lebreau halted at the sight of her, eyes clearly admiring. "Lightningg, you have a friend?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. She waved between them. "This is Lebreau."

"Her bestie."

"'Brue, meet Hawke."

Hawke took her hand and kissed it. "My pleasure."

"Hawke?" Lebreau stood a little dazzled by the gesture until the name fully registered. "Hawke, Fang… you're a Yun!" Lebreau looked to Lightning, almost pleadingly. "Is she a Yun?"

"Born and bred!" Hawke straightened proudly. "Equipped to handle. And might I say how beautiful your best friend is, Light!"

"You cann say that," Lebreau practically purred in glee, "Lightning doesn't mind at all."

Lightning cradled her head in her hands.

"So Hawke. When you say equipped… you mean like Fang?"

"Strapped and packing," Hawke assured, "And getting happy again. Want to see?"

"Ooh!" Lebreau already had her halfway to the back kitchen door. "Show and play!"

Lightning sighed and followed after. She almost blinded upon mere entry. "Eden!" Hawke's pants had already dropped. Lightning averted her eyes quickly, almost equally disturbed by the reverence Lebreau seemed to be giving it.

"Can I touch it?" Lebreau asked, something holy in her eyes.

"Lebreau…"

"Shh, Light! Just look at it…"

"Please get off your knees," Lightning begged.

"Just a touch…" Lebreau pleaded, "Or a lick."

Lightning cringed.

"Whatever you prefer!" Hawke offered freely, stupid happy grin on her face.

"Do I need to say it?"

"Please don't." Lebreau continued reverencing.

"You have Rygdea…"

"Nooo…" Lebreau whimpered, face crumpling, which she hid and bemoaned. "Lightninggg!"

"Who's Rygdea?"

"Her boyfriend." Hawke's face scrunched, curious. "Like a soon-to-be-mate," Lightning explained.

"Ohh! Exclusive?" Lightning gave her a nod. "Oops." Hawke zipped up her pants, erection still evident beneath. "I don't mean to temp mates! Sorry Lebreau!"

"Nooo," at the loss of direct sight of it, Lebreau hugged Hawke around the butt, pulling Hawke to her body. "Rygdea would want me to be happy!"

Hawke held up her hands at a loss to Lightning. "I'm sorry!"

Lightning rubbed at her temple.

Lebreau whimpered. "This is my test. The Maker is so cruel… " she took a few deep breaths. "I like Rygdea, I like Rygdea, I like Rygdea verry much…"

"Letting go might help." Lightning advised.

"I'm sorry," Hawke added again, "It's so hard to get down when she's pressed to it."

Lebreau breathed again a few times more, willing herself to let go, release that hard pressure jutting so firm against her cheek. What she could do with that beast inside her or down her throat…!

"Would it help if I said Serah dated her?"

"Yes and no," Lebreau grimaced. With a great summoning of her willpower, she released that beautiful butt. Hawke took a couple steps back cautiously to let Lebreau regroup.

Lebreau whimpered on the floor. "Where's Rygdea? I need comfort sex."

Lightning patted her shoulder.

"He'll be so proud of me for this." Lebreau stood up. "We have customers…" she gazed longingly at Hawke's pants for a moment, but broke of it of her own. "Goodbye, beautifully-endowed Yun…"

"Bye, Lebreau!" Hawke bid, "It was nice to meet you!"

Lebreau parted, dramatically stricken to serve her customers again. Hawke glanced about, anxious.

"Is there a bathroom in this place?"

Lightning sighed and showed her the way.

**XXX**

It was the second time that week Lightning started home without Fang. Without their customary after-work scheduled practice, Lightning would be home alone for a few hours. Serah wouldn't arrive till later tonight.

The notion of sitting alone in an empty house with the fanmail and dusty living room, and no one to do something with proved decidedly unappealing.

Lightning hit the store instead.

Mindlessly shopping for grocery necessities, Lightning found she preferred fighting. The chore of shopping seemed more mundane than usual, Lightning's mind wandering to the things Fang might've been practicing with her on the field. It was never a chore to work up a sweat with that woman. The thought provoked another, of working a different sweat up with Fang on their practice field. She'd initiate that when Fang got home, Lightning decided. Fang would like that sort of thing, going down where they fought.

Lightning admitted the idea had its appeal.

She probably wanted to work up a sweat, considering where she was now. Fang wasn't used to cold temperatures and some of her job must have her idle. Fang wouldn't like that at all, poor girl. Stuck up there with the lunches Lightning had packed, not nearly enough to the desired intake she'd want otherwise, and Cocoon food on top, after readjusting to her own world's meals, she'd be eating Cocoon food in Gran Pulse, appetite worked up after fighting to an unsatisfying meal…

Lightning paused, eying her cart of mostly machine processed, Cocoon food, minus some of the fruits. The store sold Gran Pulse delicacies.

Deciding on a small splurge, Lightning shopped the richer second half.

Even if they cost more, Fang would return to something nice.

**XXX**

Lightning pushed back from the desk, rubbing her temples. Plate only half empty beside her, the room stayed unusually quiet this particular night. Lightning glanced at the clock to find it blinking past two am. Had it been that long ago that Serah called up goodnight?

Lightning shut down her computer, the last of her taxes to be filed away tomorrow. Or today, as it was. Picking up her plate and glass, Lightning carried the forgotten meal downstairs in the dark, quiet as to not disturb Serah in her slumber. She dumped the rest of the plate and added it to the washer, only partially full. Lightning left it to set tomorrow and returned silently up the stairs.

She flicked on a light to the quiet bedroom past her office and prepped herself for bed.

Lightning paused before the empty bed, then opted for blankets tonight.

Exhaustion took her quickly.

**XXX**

Lightning rolled in bed, tired eyes fluttering as blurry vestiges of sleep clung to her. She righted on her side, reaching out for the alarm clock to check the time she had left.

9:23 AM

Lightning jerked awake in an instant, heart speeding to match her growing panic. She practically flew to the bathroom. "Fuck!"

Work had started two hours ago.

Ten minutes later, she rushed out the door, ringing Lebreau through earbud till she picked up on the second. "Slept in a little, did we?"

"I forgot the alarm," Lightning hurriedly told her, shooting down the stairs fast enough to compliment her namesake, "Fang's usually up— "

"Whoa, Light, take a breather!" Lebreau chuckled. "The world's not ending here."

But Lightning was never late. She wasn't irresponsible like that. "I'm on my way," Lightning promised, speeding into the air so fast. "I'll be there soon."

"Don't break anything."

Lightning hung up, nerves spiked the whole ride.

She found a spot near the front and killed the engine before it'd even settled into hover. Jumping from the machine for the entrance, Lightning whizzed around the front of the building's edge and crashed straight into someone, almost tripping where the man went sprawling to the ground. A hand gripped her shoulder to steady her from falling.

Lightning looked up straight into the camera.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning Farron!"

She was crowded in seconds.

"How's the baby?"

"Hasn't your shift already started? Is this the usual time you show up for work?"

"Lebreau's your friend— does she allow these leniencies because of the pregnancy, or is your a habit to show up late?"

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Where will you live?"

Worse were the lies they'd spread about this crash. Expanding her lateness to advantages she took off the company for her public condition, completely untrue speculations…

Lightning wished she had Fang's strength to punch straight through them all

"Ms. Farron, channel six news," one persistent reporter ebbed, "Or will it be Mrs. soon, we hope?" he waved off the thought. "Moot point for the moment. I'd like to know about the crash that occurred six years ago," Lightning froze, completely stiff. "It says here you were convicted of accidental homicide. Can you tell us anything about this unfortunate incident, which resulted in the deaths of your— "

"Shut up," Lightning hissed, shoving into him in attempted escape.

The man tumbled into his fellows.

Fang would've beat him to a pulp. Lightning half wanted her to.

"But Ms. Farron— !"

His voice drowned with the others as Lightning pushed past him and all of them, struggling through the horde. Fang would've made this so easy… she cringed, only breathing again right when she'd made it safely through the soundproof glass doors.

Lightning quickly escaped to work.

**XXX**

Only an hour into her second shift, Lightning's pocket vibrated with her phone's clear ring. Only Serah called her at work. Lightning answered without glancing at it, pouring her customer a drink. "Are you okay? What do you need?"

A distinctive chuckle echoed through the other line, "Such little faith in my ability to take care of myself, Light."

"Fang," Lightning echoed, the word gushing with her released breath.

"Hey, Light," Fang greeted her back, jovial.

"Hey… " Lightning set the bottle down gently, "How've you been?"

"Depends who you're asking. If I were a pine tree, I'd be real good." Lightning smiled faintly. The customer motioned rudely to her. Lightning gave him a look and passed over the glass. She motioned to Lebreau and stepped to the kitchen for the moment.

"Not a lot of activity?"

"It's like guard duty," Fang complained, "Though yesterday, they let me feed the Squackers."

"Squackers?"

"They're like mountain-based ducks," Fang explained, "Little red beaks and everything. Cute little squirts, all over the place up here. I'm tempted to steal one for Serah."

"Don't you dare," Lightning warned, smile heard in her voice. "They sound noisy."

"Oh, they are," Fang confirmed, "Loud little shits. I'm doubly understanding why we haven't spread here: cold and noisy, feels just like a Cocoon city."

"And here I thought you'd miss it here."

"I do," Fang claimed, but spoke too quick to follow it up. "But I suppose I'll get back in a few hours yet. Shouldn't be too much longer over here. What about you, Light? Have a peaceful day without me?"

"Not quite," Lightning relayed, "But I'm okay. Just waiting out my second shift on someone's commended celebration."

"I'll be home before you."

"Yeah, looks like," Lightning sighed, back to the wall. She cradled her phone to ear, "I'm glad you called, Fang… it's been a rough day."

"Stick it out," Fang tried to cheer, "You've only got a few hours more today, and Serah'll be there at home… maybe we can all play a board game or something. Or you can teach me poker like you said,"

Lightning smiled softly. "You'd be terrible."

"Hey!" Fang re-objected, "Such little faith!"

Lightning adjusted the phone at her ear, "Serah has a history special she wants you to watch with her."

"More bloody tv," Fang grumbled, "They don't even get their facts right on that thing."

"She'll be disappointed."

"Oh, I'll watch it for her," Fang groused, "You better be there too, though."

"I will be."

"Good," Fang huffed, "Anyway, the guys are waving me over, looks like something's coming to fight. I gotta letcha go, Light. Maybe it's something big. Wish me luck?"

"Don't get yourself hurt," Lightning cautioned. She could practically see Fang's pout. "…And good luck, Fang."

The line went dead a moment later. Lightning paused before pocketing her phone. Feeling marginally better, she trekked back out to finish her nightly shift.


	33. Chapter 33

Fang pulled up before PSICOM HQ in high spirits. It'd be a triumphant finish to an otherwise mundane trip when the Behemoths stampeded towards them. On top of a good fight, Fang had a fresh injury that would scar nicely, a promised shipment of some of the fresh fiend meat, and she'd had time to shower and freshen for a surprise visit to Lightning at work.

Crossing the threshold to the building-emptying nightlife, Fang doubled up around the long stairs, beginning her healthy climb up. She couldn't wait to see Lightning. Two days had felt much longer when Fang didn't wake up to pink. Lightning had sounded happy too, glad she'd called and maybe excited to see her tonight too. Fang could only hope as much. She quickened her step in excitement.

Halfway up the stairwell, Fang's phone buzzed and called her attention. Fang fumbled a bit with it on her route up, but found the right button to patch the call through.

"Hey, Fang!"

"Vanille," Fang greeted with natural welcome, "How ya doing?"

"You know me! I'm happy with my Yun," Fang smiled, happy for her too. "But what about you! How was Tequa?"

"Frosty and barren," Fang chuckled, "But had a nice view and behemoths on the second day, so not a total waste."

"That's good! Where are you now? All snuggled up in Lightning?"

"Going to get her now," Fang reported, pushing through the doorway to her floor, "She worked second shift too today."

"Tell Lightning hi for me when you see her!" Vanille bade, "Sky's been grumbly and Hawke's curious, by the way. I think we should take them out again. Lightning and Serah could come too. We'd make it a full-out party!"

"Sure, Vanille," Fang chuckled, rounding the corner on her way to the threshold of Lebreau's bar. "What do you wanna…" She stopped when she saw Lightning in all her radiance, stooped over a table to wash it, but glowing amidst the dim surroundings. Fang leaned to the entrance-way, admiring, Lightning caught in her dazzled eye.

"Fang? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry Van." Fang apologized, "What'd you wanna do?"

"Oh, I don't know, we could try any number of things," Vanille suggested, "They've got these things called bowling alleys that're supposed to be sporty, tennis, which is another sport, beaches…"

Fang smiled as Vanille went on, content to watch that pretty girl. "That one doesn't sound bad."

"We could totally gather for it," Vanille went on, "Make a big date out! We could have…"

Someone invaded her perfect view then, someone big, bulky, with greasy fur on his head that fell lank and ugly. His voice, like dry ice. Fang wanted to hit him for even blocking her view.

"Light," he greeted, using a name he wasn't supposed to, an informal tag Lightning reserved for her friends. "I saw what happened earlier. It's good to see you're alright. I've had security increased outside the building and passed a zero-tolerance press law on the property. You won't be bothered like that again. Not on this property."

"Thanks…"

"You'll be protected," Cid assured, making Fang want to slidetackle him. He reached out and touched her back. Lightning sucked in a breathy inhale. "I like to go over the safest routes with you, Light. We can discuss them over dinner."

Sighing like a lover, Fang saw her reach back. "Cid…"

The wood of the entryway creased under Fang's fingers. The wind puffed from her like a brick to the belly, good mood plummeting beneath her feet.

"Fang?" Vanille echoed through the phone again.

She couldn't watch this.

Turning, Fang fled before she did something, something she'd always regret.

Back in the room, Lightning pushed gently, separating her and Cid. "No. Thanks." Lightning turned back for the safety of the bar. "And my name is Lightning."

**XXX**

Not twenty minutes after the tables were clean, Lightning's phone buzzed again. She set the last tray of glasses to the cleaner and answered. "Serah?"

"Is Fang okay, Claire? Vanille called, she said Fang kept breaking off on the phone, then hung up at the end. We just wanted to check in on your side…"

Lightning's brow furrowed. "I haven't even seen Fang. She's not home with you yet?"

Serah came through scared. "She left to get you an hour ago. I thought you'd be home by now."

"Fang came for me?"

"She wanted to surprise you at work," Lightning could hear the emotion in Serah's voice. She cringed.

"Serah, I'll find her." Lightning motioned to Lebreau, who waved on her last chore.

"See you tomorrow, Light," Lebreau bade.

"You haven't even seen her?" Serah's worry only spiked, "Did she even make it there? What if she got lost and— "

"She didn't get lost," Lightning tried to assure before Serah's fears could overwhelm her, "She probably saw a— " Lightning faltered, almost out the door. She fingered the wood entrance where five indented lacerations curved the wood. Her fingers fit the indents almost perfectly.

Fuck.

"Claire?"

"Probably stopped at a restaurant. You know how her appetite is." Lightning finished, trying to assure her. "I'll fetch her up, Serah. We'll be home soon."

"Call when you find her. And stay safe, Claire."

"I will. See you soon, Serah." Lightning hung up. Not putting the phone down yet, she inputted Fang's number to the find-search phone locator and sped off.

Results displayed a moment later. Curses lingered in her wake.

**XXX**

Lightning found Fang in a quiet corner of the nearest bar, The Blue Moon. Even from a distance, Lightning could tell she was wasted. Evidence enough in the guy who sat beside her. Lightning had to navigate through the Friday night horde of dancers to her.

"…just her type," Fang was saying to her male companion as Lightning pulled near, "Big and furry and grossly overmuscled…"

The man's hand crossed over Fang's. He slid another drink into her hands, though Fang's bottle still had a quarter left. "I'll help you forget."

Lightning's hand touched over his. "And I'll break your fucking jaw." She dumped the cup to Fang's protest. "Get out."

The man eyed her in challenge, "I don't think— " Lightning punched him so hard, he toppled from his chair. The noise startled a nearby bartender who started to call out for the bouncer, but stopped at the sight of the girls still standing with the man on the floor, unsure what to do.

"Hey, that was my— "

Lightning turned and kissed her, the one surefire way to get the stubborn drunk moving.

And sure enough, Fang kissed back, eager.

Lightning broke after a moment, though Fang tugged for more. "Follow me."

"But— Cid! You and— "

"Please, Fang." Lightning asked, loosening the bottle from Fang's fingers. "Come home."

Fang lowered her head, but stood at the small tug to her wrist, accidentally stepping right on the downed man still holding his nose. Lightning left some credit chips on the bar and extracted her quickly.

"I wish you didn't like men," Fang grumbled, "Cid's ugly."

"Is that why you came here?" Lightning checked to confirm, leading Fang to the car. "Because you saw me with Cid?"

"You like him," Fang accused in that same kicked-puppy tone, "You touched him." Her features contorted, disgusted. "Yuck."

Lightning sighed upon reaching her car, "I wouldn't. We just sleep together, but… I wouldn't while I still do you. I respect you too much for that."

"Puddle!" Fang's arms wrapped around her suddenly, dragging Lightning up from the puddle she was standing in to seat her in the flying car. She sat behind Lightning and hugged her. "I respect you tooo, Light. Lots of respect."

Lightning remembered Fang was drunk. Any kind of serious conversation would have to wait the night.

"Just hold on," she advised instead, "We'll be home soon."

**XXX**

"Don't DO that!" Serah gushed, hugging Fang around the middle. "You had us all worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized, warmed up by her Farrons, "I caught a Squacker, but Light said no."

Serah's features curled in confusion.

"She didn't know the punch was spiked," Lightning offered in explanation.

"Oh, Fang," Serah swatted in reprimand, "Getting drunk's not good for you."

"I'm sorrrry," Fang drawled again. "Light's made me so harrrd."

Serah smacked herself, "You're such a horny drunk, Fang!"

"She is," Lightning confirmed, crossing where the food had been left. "This for us?"

"I made it earlier," Serah replied, "You might need to warm it up."

"Food!"

"Thank you, Serah." Lightning gave her a small hug. "You should get to bed."

"No school tomorrow," Serah reminded.

"Still," Lightning glanced back with her where Fang devoured the food from the serving bowl. "I'll take care of her."

"Are you being sexual again?"

Fang perked from the food. "Sex?"

"Ugh, goodnight Claire."

"Night," Lightning crossed to the woman with half a pork roast in her hands. She gently guided the meat back down. "We should get you upstairs, Fang."

"To play?"

"No, not to play," Lightning guided her up the stairs by the wrist, "To bathe and sleep. We both need it, I'm afraid." Lightning had missed hers this morning in the rush. Fang seemed weather-beaten from the cold. It was something they both could use before a good night's rest.

"Awww," Fang groaned, "But I'm hard, Light! You made me so. You should unmake me too."

Lightning shook her head. Dragging Fang along to the bathroom, Lightning warmed the water and helped the silly drunkard strip. True as she claimed, her pants held her bone-stiff inside. Lightning gave her a look.

"Youu did it," Fang claimed again, "It wasn't me."

"Take off your boxers and get in the shower." Lightning started to strip too.

"Noo," Fang whined, "I don't like cold showers."

"It's not cold." Fang checked the water defensively. "I promise," Lightning swore, "Just get in there."

"Shower sex?"

When Lightning had stripped, she followed Fang inside, who had a strong grip on herself and rubbed between slender fingers. "Ohhh…" she moaned, face flushed.

Lightning's eyes lowered from her pleasured features. She watched Fang's hand instead, roughing over herself in a strong, concentrated grip. Long and erect between those fingers, she pumped, noise issuing between her lips.

Lightning had never watched before, never given the penis too much actual attention. All her lovers had just been only to fuck and certainly not the kind to sit after long and admire. She'd never even given a hand job before.

"Lighttt," Fang groaned, getting off to her own fantasy.

Lightning reached out and touched. Fang inhaled, her fingers so close to the sensitive head. She moved her hand over Lightning's and drew hers back, rubbing Lightning's hand over her and shuddered. Fang slicked it right back down, which slid smoothly with her fluids already there. She brought Lightning's hand back up again.

"I've got it," Lightning assured after the third time, wanting to coax Fang like this herself. Fang's hand left hers. She was stiff like steel, but fleshy-wrapped in smooth skin. Lightning was half amused to find no scars near this area.

Lightning slicked her fingers with more of Fang and soothed over that hard center, stroking her up and down slow. Fang moaned so pretty, especially when she squeezed. Lightning quite liked the feel in her hands, controlling the twitches and jerks as Fang groaned. And when Fang touched her shoulders of pleasured agony, Lightning knew to speed up. Even a bit clumsy as she was, Fang came hard with a satisfying jerk.

Thigh splattered with sudden warmth, Lightning pulled Fang to her and listened to the speeded beat of her heart.

Water from above slowly washed it all away.

"Better?"

Fang's noises still incoherent, Lightning took that as a yes. "Good." Lightning separated from her, but made sure Fang still stood. She dumped some shampoo in the taller woman's hair and sudsed it, then followed suit with her own, dragging Fang under the stream.

Fang blinked rapidly as water and suds fell into her eyes. She rubbed at them as Lightning washed. Lightning paused before slapping her full of conditioner. "You do use this?"

Fang fingered her hair. "Silky…"

Lightning lathered her hair too and washed Fang fully clean. When they stepped from the shower, Lightning helped her towel off before bed. Fang sniffed at the air. "You're warmm."

"Your fault," Lightning blamed, "You pointed at me."

Fang reached for her. "I'll fix— "

Lightning gently took her wrist. "You should sleep, Fang." Leading her from the bathroom, Lightning set her in the bed first, then fetched a glass of water from the bathroom and gave it to Fang with three asprin. "Take those."

Fang obeyed without question, but looked at her. "You're still warm."

Lightning sat in the bed beside her. "I'll live." She motioned to Fang's cup, "Drink all of that."

Fang obeyed, collapsing fully to her back as she downed it. Lightning moved in and snuggled into Fang, who kissed her when their bodies came together. Lightning lingered on those lips, slow, but so good. The harsher sting of the alcohol had faded, leaving a lingering, sweet taste in her mouth. Lightning savored the caress of lips, eyes closed with an _mmm_before Fang pulled from her, breath hot on her parted lips.

"Warm," Fang brought up again.

"Shh," Lightning hushed, liking her there, "It's okay, Fang. I'm not in the mood."

Fang checked her blissful face then down her body again. She sniffed, stronger than before. "I'll get it!"

Lightning turned at sudden lack of Fang's warmth. Before her eyes could fully open, two strong hands gripped her thighs and parted her legs wide. "Fang— "

The first hot breath sent shudders through her body. Lightning had not the chance to comprehend it before something hot and slick dragged over her folds, startling her enough to jump.

Fang's strong hands pressed down on her thighs, stilling her. Lightning could only see a scraggled mop of damp frills.

"Light," she whispered, shivering through Lightning.

A lascivious, sticky muscle slid into her like a flowing stream of cum. Lightning bucked at first entry and had to be held down, Fang's strong hands securing her hips to bed in a hold that made her quake. Lost for breath to swear, Lightning gasped for breathless air as heats meshed. Saliva fused with lust as Fang's anxious tongue darted into her and swirled. Inhumanely strong enough to hold her, Fang released with one hand to prod, fingers joining that searching tongue until she found that sweet spot within her and plunged.

Lightning uncontrollably screamed.

But Fang wasn't half done, tongue surging in and around like she had no need to breathe. Lightning bucked, and bucked again, thrashing for every nerve in her body as vicious pleasure built and doubled, riding through her body like the waves that drove her spasms. Lightning gripped the bed for some semblance of support, a blanket, pillow—nothing fucking stuck! Until she latched to the headboard and desperately pulled there. Fang only used it to lift her body and suckle deeper. Lightning's body thrived, hum growing so tight inside her the waves couldn't bounce for how full Lightning felt, so staggeringly full and clenching, heart ready to explode—

Lightning pitched over the cliff with an undulating scream.

White stars blinded her, covering her entire eyes as bliss echoed through her like no ecstasy known to man. Lightning couldn't breathe for the frenzy of pheromones riding through her like happy cells, every nerve on the hottest fire she'd ever known. A direct gift of pleasure from the Gods, Lightning's body hummed with no foreseen reconstruction in sight.

Fang just smiled, stupid happy with Lightning's endless gasping. She licked her lips and face, cleaning Lightning's lust. The woman still heaved by the time she'd finished that, so Fang moved up next to Lightning and cuddled to those heaving breasts. She kissed Lightning's panting jaw, delighted with the salty sweet layer of sweat. Fang nuzzled into her neck, happy.

Lightning exhaled beyond even that, utterly breathless for pleasure.

Fang gnawed at her neck fondly.

"Holy Fuck." Lightning breathed, the words cracked through tremendous effort.

Fang smiled against her neck and kissed it. "You were warmmm."

Lightning lifted a tired arm around her back limply. Feeling was slow to return to her body. "Now you're warm," she pointed out, that hot bulge familiar against her leg.

"Your fault," Fang snuggled, erection rubbing against her.

"Gimme a minute," Lightning promised, the last stars not yet faded. Her body had registered a pleasured shock, of sorts. Lightning had never come so hard. "I've never… " she heaved in another breath, "That was my first…"

Fang smiled again, pleased. "Good." Lightning checked her, but the girl had returned to snuggling. She chewed nibbles at Lightning's throat. Lightning let her a good moment to slow again.

"What do you like?" Lightning finally asked.

"You," Fang told her between playful chews.

"Sex-wise," Lightning re-adjusted the question. "What's your favorite?"

"Mmm," Fang's eyes closed momentarily, "Too easy." She rolled onto Lightning, who puffed. Fang weighed a lot more than she looked. "Let's playyy…discover!"

"You want me to find out?" Fang nodded, then rested her head on Lightning. "Okay," Lightning agreed. She rolled with Fang to the bottom, crouching on the girl till their mouths met. She suckled Fang's sweet lips, provoking a groan that melted into a pleased gasp when Lightning's tongue met Fang's in her mouth. Fang surged to counter-strike. Stronger than Lightning, Fang's tongue overcame hers and rushed through parted lips, practically thrumming in Lightning's mouth. Lightning clamped her mouth upon it and suckled, releasing her own moan as she tasted Fang's sweetness.

Lightning lingered suckling Fang's tongue. When she released and pulled away, Fang whined and tried to follow. Lightning smiled down at her. "You're good with your mouth, I get it."

Fang snaggled one more kiss.

Chuckling, Lightning pressed her to the sheets. "You like that," Lightning hovered to Fang's ear. It was a first time for many in this night. "Do you like this?" She almost hissed, body sliding over Fang's. "When I'm dripping, filthy soaked from the dirty things you do to me," Fang mewled and grabbed at her, dragging Lightning to her rub against Fang's diamond hard.

It made Lightning smile, feeling her so solid right there. "Tasting me," She closed her legs over Fang and squeezed, flexing her thighs, which rubbed Fang against her heat. "Making me come so wet with your tongue," she hissed easily now, "My first suckling."

Fang throbbed. She desperately lifted Lightning to rub her heat upon her, then tried to seat Lightning on her.

Lightning chuckled. She reached down and grabbed Fang before she could slide on. "Not yet."

Fang mewled, incapable of speech. Lightning's lips dragged across her cheek until they found Fang's lips again, which she suckled. Fang almost cried, desperately trying to jerk into her. "Behave," Lightning reprimanded, biting in reprimand.

Fang quaked.

Lightning licked the bruised tongue when she restrained from trying again. She worked down from Fang's lips, licking down her cheek to neck. Lightning paused there, lust-filled eyes flicking to Fang just short of panting. Lightning's thumb on her shoulder ran over a scar. "Marks satisfy a Yun…"

Fang bucked when her teeth touched home at the base of her neck. Lightning's lower hand thumbed her, remarkably skilled for only just learning. Fang writhed under her, fingers fisting in her hair. Lightning roughed harder, determined to make her mark.

"Light," Fang rasped, squirming.

Lightning was marking her.

Light.

It didn't help Fang's throbbing problem. She'd need to slip in Lightning, fast.

Lightning pulled back, hand and teeth both, stalling her pleasure to levels of writhe. Fang spasmed, wanting her back so bad. "Lighttt," Fang whined, trying to discreetly scoot her back to saddle her dick.

"We haven't reached your favorite, have we?"

Fang's eyes still closed, wanting her so bad.

Lightning's fingers gripped her cheek. "Have we?"

Fang desperately shook her head.

"What would you have me do," Lightning mused, torturing Fang in the midst. "That you'd most prefer…"

Fang couldn't take it. She lifted Lightning and pressed her down on her hard dick before she could go on, a move that had them both groaning. "So big in me," Lightning thrust, reducing Fang nearly catatonic. Lightning recovered first, not half as teased as her panting Fang. "Like a stallion," she hissed again.

Fang almost cracked, not even knowing what that meant in her bliss.

"Fucking is your favorite?" Fang couldn't immediately answer, not till Lightning grabbed her again. "Is it?"

So fucking close, Fang desperately shook her head.

Lightning's eyes flicked over her body where Fang lay quaking, chest heaving with her pants and jiggling—

Boobs!

Lightning lifted a hand to finger.

Fang bucked so hard, she almost broke. "Light!" she gasped, arching as Lightning squeezed her, "Light! Fu—Ligh— " she practically choked.

Lightning had found a winner.

The thought of Fang between her legs came to her. Without waiting, Lightning lowered her mouth to Fang's other breast and sucked.

Fang came so hard, Lightning triggered with her. She kept her mouth on the woman and squeezed her tit from the roof of her mouth.

Fang thrashed like a wild thing, arms her only anchor, secured tight around Lightning.

Still, Lightning squeezed.

Fang's yell shook the walls as her second orgasm smashed through her.

Lightning rather enjoyed it as Fang squirmed in bliss. She licked Fang one last time up the side of her breast, then hugged the gasping thing, quite satisfied. Fang took a few minutes to come back to herself.

"Lighttt."

"The boobs, huh?" Lightning rested, content to listen to the thrum of Fang's slowing heart.

Fang eyes were still closed. Her cracked voice squeaked. "I have sensitive breasts."

Lightning smiled, unexplainably further cheered by hearing her say it. "Your sweet spots," Lightning touched her gently. Fang twitched. "I'm fond."

Fang exhaled raggedly, "You too… we should play…"

"Maybe we will," Lightning kissed the underside of Fang's chin. She watched her a little bit, till Fang's eyes opened and met hers. Lightning tilted, resting her head. Fang lay with her, breathing it all in. Lightning was so incredible to her, even after Fang got drunk…

_I wouldn't_, she'd promised. _I respect you…_

Fang trusted every word.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Fang finally voiced it, feeling foolish for how she'd reacted, "After seeing you and Cid…"

Lightning remained quiet a moment. Fang swallowed and tried not to be obvious about it, a task made more difficult by Lightning directly on her. "You shouldn't drink, Fang."

Fang bit her bottom lip, eyes casting down.

"If you had stayed…" Lightning added, "I pushed him away." Fang's eyes lit upon her, but Lightning still hadn't looked up yet. "You… you can have a little faith in me too."

Fang watched her intently, but Lightning wouldn't look. Fang ran a hand up her arm, rubbing Lightning up the shoulder.

Even Lightning wasn't completely sure what she intended.

Fang gripped her shoulder, firm, but not rough. "I'll try to be stronger," Fang kissed the top of Lightning's head, almost whispering, "Thank you."

Lightning rested and left it at that.


	34. Chapter 34

Fang pawed at her side, but found nothing. Grumpy for lack of the warm body she clung to, Fang opened her eyes to search the bed.

Lightning was nowhere to be found in the room.

Fang frowned and listened. Rarely did Lightning wake before she did, and never willingly. There was usually a bathroom trip involved, or a nightmare, or something keeping Lightning up that had nothing to do with an early-morning desire.

Both the bathroom and work room rung silent of sound.

Brow creasing both of curiosity and mild worry, Fang picked up from the bed. Perhaps Lightning had fallen asleep at her work desk again, spurred by an urge to finish taxes? But when Fang checked, there was no girl dozing half-asleep, but the slight buzz of something going on down below.

Fang glanced down at her naked self. Serah, like her sister, had an aversion to ungodly hours, as she'd put it. She probably wouldn't be up.

To be safe, Fang doned boxers and bra before stepping down the stairs, where the fizzle became clear.

Sizzling. Along with the heavenly scent of something fresh and utterly familiar, a scent that washed over Fang like a blanketing wave. Fang halted in her tracks at the sight of Lightning at the stove, the unmistakable scent gushing from the pan she held, which she now poured onto a plate along with sylkian fresh Gran Pulse greens, leavened flatbread, and natural fruit from the Yassif area.

"You made Gui?"

Lightning turned in surprise, not having heard her, "Fang," she glanced at the mesmerized girl, then back at the plate held in her hand. "I thought you'd like something home-grown coming back from Gran Pulse."

Lightning had woken up early to make her Gran Pulse cuisine…

Fang boned.

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at her very obvious boxer's bulge. "Apparently you really like it."

Fang was kissing her in an instant, pressing Lightning back to the fridge. Her hand wavered with the plate, but Fang caught it and swiftly passed it back safely to the counter, causing a smile to catch Lightning's lips on Fang's. She cupped Fang's cheek, kissing the woman roughly in return of all her passion.

Fang stepped closer and pressed.

In only her sleepshorts and a small white bedshirt that exposed her at the belly, Lightning could feel it grinding. Another wave passed over her, making Lightning want this bad. "Wait," she requested to Fang's hitched gasp. She glanced over Fang's shoulder, gathering her bearings in the kitchen. They should probably—

Fang pressed again, grinding her.

"Okay," Lightning breathed, "Shed the clothes." Lightning's shorts tore away with a rip, Fang's boxers dropping in an instant. Lightning glanced down at her bulge. "I didn't mean shred."

Fang pressed into her, suddenly silencing Lightning with a closed-eye gasp.

"Shit," Lightning cursed as Fang stretched her walls, slicking Lightning inside as she pushed. It hurt so fucking good! Lightning squirmed against the fridge, drenching around that long, wide dick…!

She quivered.

Fang kissed her. Lightning's arms wound up her back, shoving the last couple inches so fast, she jerked. Her legs lifted around Fang, who supported her around the ass easily, holding her up.

"Fuckk," Lightning groaned, so incredibly taut. "Fang…"

Fang kissed those tasteful lips and withdrew to jerk into her. Lightning jerked on every thrust, held and rocked by this woman. She gasped on every jerk, pleasure taking her so very fast until she gasped for every breath, with every rock and cradle to her.

Lightning whimpered, then bucked again. She bit Fang's shoulder hard, mewling.

Serah peeked out of the hall. "What're you guys— Oh, God." She covered her eyes, Fang's bare butt jerking forth burned in them now with Lightning's legs around her, making an ungodly noise. Serah turned around, hasty, but not before her sister's climatic gasp and noisy thrashing.

Serah ran to her room shrieking, "Animals! I live with animals!"

Lightning's head rested back against the fridge with her pant. She closed her eyes, a beautiful, sticky mess between them. Serah had just seen.

Oops.

Fang rumbled lowly, provoking another gasp when she bit into her neck. She winced, but didn't stop her from chewing into her skin. Fang growled as she went, switching between tongue and teeth in the same spot that made Lightning moan and shift against her, Fang still full inside.

"Fang," Teeth pinched the bruise again, making Lightning hiss. She bit her bottom lip against the pain, amazed at how fast Fang could arouse her again. The licks returned, and then a long kiss of relief. Lips savored her mark. "Fang," Lightning repeated before the bite could return again. A deep growl reverberated in her chest. "Take me upstairs."

Fang did by her command.

**XXX**

"Oh, gross," Serah groaned, finding the wet spot at the base of the fridge. She dangled a wet washcloth from high above it and dropped. Cringing, Serah ducked back to the bathroom for a big towel. She soaked it and dumped half the dispenser of soap inside, then squeezed it out and returned to the mess in the kitchen. Serah glanced at the ceiling where thin floorboards were not enough to keep out the sounds of thumping and moans. "You're lucky I love you so much." Serh proceeded, wincingly, to clean the mess.

When she'd finished the icky task, Serah removed her plastic gloves and disposed of them in the trash. The sounds from above showed no signs of stopping, so Serah turned on some music and, careful to avoid the spot despite much scrubbing, she started putting together the first stews of breakfast. Claire and Fang would be hungry after so much rough and tussle this morning.

Serah's happiness for her sister helped her support of this. Though she preferred not to physically see the overly-intimate parts— it was just so weird from Claire, like peeking into a part she'd never expected from her sister— but Serah fully supported this relationship in all else. Claire had never been this happy before. Even with some awkward parts, Serah would happily put up with anything to ensure their relationship continued to run well.

Serah heard the shower start by the time she cracked the eggs. That didn't necessarily mean they were over yet, but maybe soon. Maybe they could do something today all together and invite Vanille and Sky. Hawke might even be able to come if Claire was there throughout the day.

Serah smiled to herself. They'd be like a family again.

Half an hour later, footsteps lighted down the stairs in the midst of the fifth breakfast omelet she'd made. Serah glanced back to see Claire, who hurried at the sight of her there. "Serah," Serah fast found herself in an unexpected, warm hug. "I'm sorry," Lightning apologized, using words she always had. That was regression again. Bad.

"Oh, hush," Serah cut off before she could say anything else. "I'm not a child, Claire."

"But— "

"No buts," Serah hugged her back, all warm. "Just hug me in the morning." She kissed Lightning's cheek. "Good morning, Claire." She pulled away to tend the browning omelet. "You have a nice morning?" she coaxed off the sizzling eggs onto the plate of them. Lightning just stared. "I thought we could do something together today," Serah shared, "Me, you, Fang… and maybe our other friends."

"I don't think Sky considers me a friend."

"We can work on that!" Serah encouraged, then chanced a fervent glance Lightning's way.

"You want to invite Hawke?" Serah couldn't even be surprised, Lightning knew her so well. She bit her bottom lip nervously, eying Lightning out of the corner of her eye to measure if she was angry. "Okay," Serah's head lifted in surprise. "Invite our Yun friends for the day. We'll figure out something to do."

"Claire?" Serah looked after her, but Lightning had already turned to the fridge.

"Hawke lives a different lifestyle, but she's not bad." Lightning touched the front of the fridge. "I like you around people who'd keep you safe anyway," Lightning added, "If the media or anyone bothered you, Hawke or Sky would both knock their heads. And that's what matters, right?" Lightning rubbed at the cleaned floor with her bare foot.

Serah followed her compulsion to hug her. "I love you, Claire."

"You didn't have to clean up after us."

Serah only squeezed her harder.

"Next time we'll handle it, okay? And we'll try not to be so public." Lightning rubbed her back, then stepped back. "Come on. We suddenly have more Yuns to feed."

**XXX**

"It's delicious!" Hawke countered, "Look, even Sky can't resist."

In the midst of another half-an-omelet sized bite, Sky glared at the girl.

"We've been buying some Gran Pulse produce," Serah shared, "Usually only select fruits and vegetables, but Claire brought home some Long Gui the other day. I think she misses it from our visit."

"Gui's Fang's favorite," Vanille pointed out, savoring the meal as well. Fang lifted from her salty meal long enough to catch her eye. She winked. Vanille shook her head, smiling, and turned back to her food.

Lightning hung up her phone and returned to the table. "Lebreau says her morning's booked. It sounds like Rygdea's there."

"Did you tell her he could come?" Serah asked, eager.

"Sounded like they'd be awhile," Lightning sat down to her plate, "But she might join us later. Depends if he's… " she glanced to Hawke this time, "Rehabilitated her or not."

"She's doing okay?" Hawke perked to ask, genuine concern in her eyes. Fang made a face, but neither offered more insight than that.

"She'll be fine," Lightning assured.

"Good," Hawke breathed on release, sitting back in her chair. She inhaled just as great, nose twitching again at the scents. "Smells like someone else has enjoyed a little rehab too!" Fang checked Lightning's expression, but she only offered Hawke an eyebrow. Hawke missed it, digging in to another omelet. "Nothing like fresh Gui to get Fang's motor running!" Serah bit back a smile and poked Hawke under the table. "Hey!"

"You guys all brought your swim suits, right?" she changed the subject.

"We didn't have any," Vanille smiled, "But I hurried them to a store before we came. They weren't very Yun-friendly! Always selling just a pair of shorts or tight panties with a bra. She looked at me weird when I asked to mix and match."

Serah giggled, perfectly able to imagine such an exploit. She couldn't wait to shop with her friends herself. "But you found something?"

"Sky looked sooo good," Vanille almost moaned.

Hawke grinned, wily. "Sky has the nicest back."

Sky shot her a deathly glare. "Touch me again, Hawke. I dare you."

Hawke touched.

A chair flipped next to the table where two Yuns wrestled, Hawke chuckling when she grabbed Sky's struggling arms and held her aloft above. Sky made to knee her harshly, but Hawke crossed her legs and caught it. ","

Lightning shook her head, but Fang was already up to pull her friend off. Vanille sighed in longing, watching Fang restrain Sky. Serah patted her leg. "Soon."

Lightning kept her eyes on Fang. She rather thought she'd enjoy this day.

**XXX**

"Man, Claire," Serah fingered it gently, grazing a finger over the sealed wounds of dotted teeth that led up to the puncture where spear and fangs had been. "That's some scar." Her finger connected between the dots. "Sure you don't want to lie on your back?"

"Yes," Lightning found one on Fang's stomach she'd never seen before.

"Is it because of the fist-sized hickey on your neck?"

"A baby's fist," Lightning grumbled back.

"I don't know, it's pretty big, Claire."

Lightning moved to Fang's shoulder. "You want to go in the water?"

"That's not going to heal it any faster now, you know," Serah teased.

"Maybe you can throw Miss Speculation in too."

"Claire!" Serah giggled.

"Did someone order a thrown Miss?"

Serah squeaked as Hawke picked her up easily and held her high over her head. "Hawke!" She flailed a bit like a fish, but Hawke's grip on her was strong. "Put me down!" Serah ordered, caught between her fear of heights and the attempt to slap at Hawke below.

"What do you think?" Hawke asked Lightning, unmindful of the attention she was gathering in her bikini top and blue-green tie-dye trunks, lifting a woman full above her head. "Should I put her down?"

Though it was touchier than Lightning would've liked, Hawke was just having some fun. She wouldn't let mere playfulness ruin this day. Lightning nodded to the water. "Toss her in."

"Claire!" Serah screamed as Hawke ran with her, collimating in a huge, kicking splash. She smiled after her sister, turning fondly back to Fang. Lightning rubbed a hand through the front of her hair all fluffy.

"Come on," Lightning encouraged, summoning Fang right up. Fang touched her exposed bruise once they were standing, silently marveling at the mark. Lightning clutched her fingers. "You always time it best."

**XXX**

"What is it for?" Vanille asked, popping up the miniature umbrella that'd come in her icy water. She held it above her head, barely covering an inch.

Sky took it from her and flipped it over, examining the mini picks. "You don't think its tech, do you?"

"I dunno,"

"Maybe it's an ornament," Sky suggested, "A decoration. Like a flower?"

"Will you put it in my hair?"

Sky stopped to do so, fitting the dull toothpick end behind her ear. Vanille smiled for her and twirled a little. "You're beautiful," Sky promised, kissing her atop the head.

"Vanilllle!" Serah squeaked from the water, futilely struggling with Hawke there. She squealed as Hawke came up under to support Serah upon her shoulders.

Vanille tugged Sky's hand. "Serah needs rescuing!" Sky took off at a sprint. Vanille giggled to watch them wrestle.

It was going to be a great day.

**XXX**

"I thought of you," Fang confessed, "It kept it bearable."

"What about the last battle?" Lightning coaxed, "Anything exciting?"

"It wasn't bad. Some frosty cactaurs fighting with a couple of behemoths."

"No injuries? I didn't get to check you right off the bat."

"A few cactaur prickles," Fang shrugged off, "And that scratch you saw on my stomach. Nothing their quick healing didn't fix."

Lightning's eyes returned to it. "That's where it's from." Her fingers lifted for the spot, then hesitated. Fang stepped in and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"It doesn't hurt."

"That doesn't matter." Lightning folded in against her side comfortably. "I wish I'd been there."

The comment made Fang smile, sad, but filled with hope too. "Maybe you will be next time."

Lightning rested her head on her shoulder.

Next time. Next time.

**XXX**

"Phew," Hawke puffed, exhausted. Water lapped over her legs, dousing her shorts, but only a gentle push by the time it reached her head and glided back down the shore. Her stomach heaved with every breath. "Quite a gut-punch you hide there, Sky!" She fingered her belly and splashed water over it with the next wave.

Eyes closed a few feet away, Sky equally breathed hard to the clouds. She rubbed the shoulder of her right-hand companion to ease, the one in her left curled half up her side and snuggled with her in the refreshing tide.

"I thought you'd side with me," she gave Sky's right girl wounded eyes.

"You threw me in the water! Twice!" Serah objected, neck braced on Sky's arm so the water wouldn't get her ears.

"To protect you!"

"Uh-huh."

Something bumped Serah's side. She found a volleyball at her side and Lightning suddenly hovering above with Fang. "Hey, Claire," Serah tossed up the ball, caught by her sister before it could fall back on her. "Does this mean you want to play?"

"You're on our team," Lightning collected up, "Sky's with Hawke, since they're such good friends." Sky's brow furrowed from where she lay. "And Vanille."

"Alright!" Hawke cheered, sitting up. "How do we play?"

**XXX**

"Hold it steady," Serah coached from the opposite end of the net, "And just bump it right up. It doesn't have to be hard."

Hawke did as instructed, holding the ball out on a hand. She held her other hand back on the underswing, then looked to Serah, who mimicked a small toss of the ball with a bump. Hawke followed suit.

The volleyball went flying almost smaller than they could see in the sky. Serah put her hands on her head. "I said not hard!"

Hawke stared after it in the air. "Oops."

"Wait for it to come down," Lightning shook her head, "We'll try again."

It took four more times of practice, but Hawke finally managed to bump it into the field. The game picked up after half a dozen volleys with Serah and Lightning leading the pack. The couple onlookers became a small crowd as the game went on complete with some whispered suspicions, but none brave enough to challenge during the game— or simply unwilling to interrupt their little scrimmage.

The ball flew high off a too-hard bump the way it did every second time one of the Yuns hit it. It roared sky high, but started coming down within bounds. "Oh, oh!" Serah tried to line up for it and bruised her hand in bouncing it up for Fang to spike. Sky caught it before it touched, giving a mini-tap that volleyed it back to Vanille, who set up Hawke. The ball came zipping back.

"Claire!"

Lightning dove for it. The little ball popped three feet into the air, enough for Serah to zip over and jump. She landed on Lightning, who puffed, but the ball just barely floated over, edging the top of the net. Sky and Hawke both went for it, then froze to let the other.

The ball bounced lightly, almost graceful into the sand.

"We won!" Serah cheered, squeaking in delight when Fang picked her up and half-spun her in the air. Fang put her down again to help Lightning up, who dusted herself off from her knees. Fang pulled her into a stand and unexpectedly kissed her. Lightning wasn't one for wide public gestures, but forgot about it the instant she touched Fang's lips. Lightning stepped in to Fang and cupped her face, lost in those lips, the rest of the world fading away.

She only stopped when she felt the bump, then pulled away to breathe. Outside noise fuzzed back in. Lightning's eyes remained closed, satisfied with the picture in her mind. "People are here," Lightning whispered, loud enough only for Fang.

"I know," Fang rested her head to Lightning's.

"Look!" Hawke shouted loudly, pointing to a red-and-blonde haired girl in the crowd. "A Cocoon Yun!" The masses gathered at the call. Fang settled after a moment.

"Better?" Lightning whispered.

"Yeah," Fang kissed her above the eye, "I'm getting a water. You want one?"

"Please."

Fang soothed Lightning's shoulder with her thumb and smiled. "I'll be right back." Lightning watched her go.

"She's something, isn't she?" Lightning glanced down to Vanille who watched Fang go with a fond ex-lover's eyes. Those mischievous little eyes turned on her next. "Wanna know how to really get her motor running?"

Lightning glanced to Fang's retreating back, then over to Vanille again. "…I'm listening."

Vanille grinned.


	35. Chapter 35

"That was amazing," Serah cooed in delight, damp hair drying against her back, "You guys are so much fun to hang out with. Did you notice? People couldn't keep their eyes away from you."

"It wasn't just us," Hawk assured, glancing around the new room she'd entered. "Nice place."

"Into the bathroom," Lightning pointed, coming up behind Hawk, "Yuns change in the bathroom. Shower if you have to, just don't drip on the kitchen hardwood." She placed down her towel on the floor to prevent such a measure from all those following behind. She started towards the stairs, Fang trailing after. "If you get hungry between showers, help yourselves to the fridge or cupboards."

"I call shower second!"

"I'll make some food," Vanille volunteered.

Lightning disappeared into the room with Fang close behind. "Are you going to shower?" Lightning asked.

"Are you?"

"I was thinking about it," Lightning shifted her hair off over her shoulder. "Get my strings?"

Fang's nimble fingers grazed her back, plucking the strings of her top till they hung loose. Lightning pulled off the loosened top and only have turned to give Fang a smile. "Thanks." Lightning crossed the room and wriggled her fingers at the strings of her bottoms to slide down her thighs. She could feel Fang's eyes on her as she disposed of them in the basket, following her to the closet for a towel. Those watchful eyes sent delightful shivers through her body.

Fang's gaze burned into her. Lightning scanned the top shelf of her closet. "Fang," she picked out a folded towel from the top shelf, "Are you coming?"

Footsteps padded behind her before fingers grazed her side. Fang gripped her gently around the middle and pulled her in. Lightning felt the bulge press into the gentle crevasse of her back. Fang lowered her head to Lightning's scarred shoulder and kissed. She followed the line of teeth marks on the back, following back up to the puncture where the hole had been made inside. She spent the most time there, taking slow, devout attention with the gentle press of her lips.

Lightning breathed just as slow, even with her heart racing. She rested her head on Fang's opposite shoulder and closed her eyes. Fang lavished her with attention, arm curling around her stomach. The warm press of skin felt amazing, both on her back and belly. Like an addict, Lightning folded into her for every light brush she could take. Fang almost whimpered, lips raising to her shoulder.

"This is what you do to me," Lightning shivered at the growl, a low rumble in her chest that trembled through her. That swell of her pressed hard at Lightning's back to prove it. "This is what I'll do to you." Lightning wet for her like no else in her life, so easy and high.

"Fang…"

Fang nibbled the spot on her neck, the mark she'd made earlier that same day, not hard like before, but enough to make Lightning gasp. Fang's hand at her side lifted to a breast. She titillated and gasped, "Fang!"

Fang squeezed her between two fingers, exacting pressure to the breast. Lightning sucked in a hard breath, grabbing Fang's lower hand to skate down between her legs. She shivered at the grazing touch, then something worse when Fang pressed inside. She wet two fingers inside and rubbed thumb and fore together, but went no deeper. Instead, Fang withdrew and nuzzled a little higher, fingers scanning for the spot. Lightning reached around behind her and tightened a hold.

Fang found her lips after her first pant and stole an in-between kiss. Lightning gasped for breath with Fang's applied pressure, the smooth rubbing between fingers. She shook, held firm, pressed so hard to Fang. Fang had to be throbbing, she felt her so tight to her back. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not with you," Fang squeezed again, making her shudder. The dual impact worked Lightning so well. Fang kissed her cheek, both hands working miracles to her body. Lightning could barely breathe with the sensations. Tickles wound through her body that jolted her with pleasure instead, curling through her like warm blossoms to overcome her body inside. Wet trickles dripped, swollen lust between her legs, Fang would kill her with this pleasure of hot sizzling between her veins. Lightning gasped and bucked. Fang rubbed full fingers and cupped. The last squeeze sent her over the edge.

Lightning blinded by shots of white, went limp, but Fang held, had been holding her up since she started. Lightning loved her so strong, so easily able to hold her up there. She gasped in ragged breath of her high, trusting Fang would hold her.

And she did, planting gentle kisses as Lightning breathed in her high.

"Fang," Lightning said when she could again. Fang's last kiss lingered, so sweet on her neck. Lightning turned as much as she could and caught Fang's lips. Fang turned her the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist. Lightning's arms nestled around Fang's neck. She ravished Fang's mouth, hungry to satisfy, to give Fang as much of her as she could.

Lightning pulled away with a pant, breathless with Fang's love. Fang rubbed her back soothingly, but Lightning didn't let her long. She lowered her hands to Fang's shoulders and tugged at the strings on her back, loosing the final piece of clothing covering this beautiful body. Lightning discarded the top and pushed Fang a little back, stepping with her until Fang's back hit the wall of the closet.

Fang glanced up and around at the walk-in closet, perhaps wondering how they'd gotten there. Lightning wasn't too sure either. She'd been aiming for the bed.

"I want to try something," Lightning drew back her attention, hand lifting to stroke Fang's cheek until those precious emeralds rolled back on her. She reached down between them to feel Fang in her grasp, who inhaled at the touch. Lightning stroked that solid core, measuring her arousal to be incredibly great by that stiff. "Tell me if I'm doing it right."

Fang's eyes fluttered as she thumbed over the sticky head, wet where she leaked uncontrolled under the grasp. She rested her head against the wall as Lightning rubbed. "That's good," Fang groaned softly. "You're always good."

Lightning licked her chin to cheek and lowered another hand. She took Fang's balls in them and applied gentle pressure. Fang moaned. Lightning rubbed. "Lighttt,"

"Claire."

Fang's eyes flashed open. A hand stilled her at Fang's sensitive core. Searching viridian eyes looked straight to her soul. Something in her chest throbbed heavy at the stare. Fang waited in those eyes, so much passion alive in hers. "Please." Lightning asked, wondering at the question there.

Fang drew her in and wouldn't let go, but made love to her lips. She clasped her hand and Lightning had to reach for her shoulder. Fang tugged from the small of her back, arm wound and pulling Lightning in. That heavy center parted her folds. Lightning released an unexpected gasp, having planned something much different for Fang, but before she could breathe it through parted lips, Fang pushed full inside her weeping walls, stretching Lightning with her girth with a whisper near her ear. "Claire."

Lightning clamped with a breathless gasp. She found Fang's lips and silenced them before they could say it again, before Fang could make her come by the ring of her glistening name on lips too perfect to belong to any human. She was supposed to be pleasing Fang, not getting off herself again. Lightning moaned, lips breaking from hers when she realized they were humping, Fang full so deep inside, she already felt ready, full and brimming in bliss, irrepressibly jerking into Fang pinned to the wall. "Say it again," Lightning couldn't stop the words that formed of their own in her mouth, body and mind not remotely on the same page.

Lightning came on the sound of her desperate name spilled, heat flushing through her enough to overflow and seep. She sunk to the floor with Fang, taking a long minute to realize Fang had come with her too. Lightning gripped her loose and whimpered, lightheaded in her ragged breaths and half embarrassed by how little it took. She rested upon Fang's lap and murmured at her neck, content enough to own the world for how dizzy she felt in this long-lasting high.

"I was… giving you head," Lightning murmured, so comfortable with Fang thick inside, even just sitting like this. "Going to…"

"Shh," Fang stroked her back, letting Lightning stay saddled to her nice and warm. She fondled the tippy ends of her hair. "This was better." Fang touched her chin, stroking back to sweaty hair. "Thank you… Claire."

Lightning buried in her neck to rest.

**XXX**

"Claire?" Serah knocked an hour and a half later to check, "Are you guys okay?"

"Busy," Lightning echoed back through the door.

"I figured that," Serah rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to let you know… Vanille and Sky went out to shop. They said they'd restock the food they'd eaten. I thought it was okay, but it occurred to me after that Hawk and I are down here alone." Serah winced, hoping she wouldn't be mad. "I'll send Hawk out after them if you want." She didn't get an answer for a few seconds. "Claire?"

"It's okay," Lightning finally managed to respond, surprising Serah in the fullest extent, "Watch a movie with her or something. Fang and I will be down later." Serah looked at the door with incredulous eyes, unsure if she'd heard that right.

As if Lightning could see the stare, her voice came through once more. "I trust you, Serah."

"I love you," Serah echoed back, warmed by that. "Food's ready downstairs when you and Fang are ready." Hurrying back downstairs, Serah tended to their guest.

**XXX**

Lightning groaned, head resting back against Fang's shoulder in the hot tub.

"Me too," Fang seconded, spent. She's be sore as fucking could make tomorrow again. Lightning touched her leg and rubbed it idly, the same way Fang's fingers brushed her stomach in content.

"You must be starving."

Fang smiled a bit. "You too?"

"Yeah," Lightning breathed in deep and slow, "So hard to move."

"Already sore?" Fang asked.

Lightning let out a huff of a laugh, "Funny how it feels like getting you inside would help."

Fang felt the tickle. "Don't arouse me again," Fang laughed with equal strength, so blissfully tired from this woman, "Please."

"You've addicted me, Yun Fang,"

"Ohhh," Fang groaned, inflating against the inside curve of Lightning's ass. She filled and expanded there, pressing to the milky skin in a perfect heat that felt so right. "You've done it again."

"Mmm," Lightning moved her ass back against it, grinding Fang's sensitivities enough to make her almost cry.

She whimpered, "Claire,"

Lightning got up to turn in the tub. She settled back on her knees, watching Fang's pinched brow. Lightning touched her cheek and lifted Fang's chin to see. "One more time?"

"Seriously?" Fang almost peeped.

Lightning glanced up to the bar above Fang on the slanting side of the tub. She nodded to it. "Grab that."

Fang obeyed, lifting to grip it, which stretched her full out more. She opened her legs in invite to Lightning and closed her eyes, head back. "You're the best."

Fang's favorite fingers wrapped around first at the hilt. Water sloshed as Lightning moved in between her welcoming legs. Something hot grazed her head, something unfamiliar to the spot. When she looked, Fang found Lightning's head between her legs. She spasmed, realizing her lips. "Shit!"

"I want to do this right for you," Lightning told her, "Tell me what you like best." Her lips pressing to the tip again, Fang could've died. She groaned and released a hand from the bar, opting instead to stroke through her damp hair. Her fingers caught in the strands as Lightning tongued, then circled the head. "You're my first, you know." Stunning blue eyes caught the bottom of Fang's with a tantalizing twinkle. "I haven't given anyone this."

Fang banged her opposite head to the wall, wanting to weep. Lightning took the tip into her mouth experimentally, not even an inch and ran her tongue around it inside. Fang's grip curled on the bar, white-knuckle tight. She struggled to keep her other hand less tight to keep from hurting Light. Lightning moved into her a little more, sliding in more of Fang. She suckled a bit testingly, appearing satisfied when Fang's fingers tightened. She suckled harder.

Fang moaned, craving something to bite. Her legs had already started to tremble, fingers shaking in Lightning's hair. Lightning made a noise of enjoyment and folded her tongue over Fang in a pocket of heat. Fang whimpered, moving her hand to Lightning's shoulder so she wouldn't hurt her head. Lightning peered up at her again with those eyes. Fang quaked. Lightning took her in deeper until Fang felt the press of her throat. She swallowed hard, but didn't let go, the warmth only bringing stars to Fang's eyes. Her nails dug into the shoulder she gripped tight.

"You don't have to— " Lightning only squeezed her mouth down tight, holding Fang hard in her hand as she reached again for her balls. Fang almost came, could feel the fizzling at her tip so ready to pop. Lightning swallowed again and it was all she could do to hold, eyes held shut tight. Lightning wouldn't relent and shifted for better angle. Fang gasped when she drew deeper, then clamped to suck long and hard, hard enough to make her tremble and jerk.

"Clairre," Fang moaned, "That'ssogood," she repeated it because she couldn't think, she couldn't tell what this meant, how trembling hot Lightning made her calling her 'first' or how much Fang wanted to spill her seed down her throat, or how fucking uncontrolled she became when touched by Claire— even simply saying her name. Fang tried to tell her all of it, but the words wouldn't translate to her tongue. Not with Lightning's heat enfolding her.

"Sofuckinggood!" Fang almost wept, then Lightning tempted and Fang couldn't hold on. She came with a powerful cry that shook her legs and loosed her grip. Lightning was coughing, but Fang couldn't tend, couldn't see for the blinding ecstasy that brought tears for how happy and whole she was inside. Then she only wanted Lightning to hug her and stay there till she died in her arms. Fang shook.

When she could register conscious thought again, Fang noticed a small weight on her, the comforting warmth of Lightning. She opened her eyes to find her curled on her at the slight slant of the tub. Lightning caressed her cheek and grazed gently with her thumb. The prettiest blue eyes Fang had ever seen lit with such care, it was almost love.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asking her that. It should be the other way around. "I didn't bite, did I?" Lightning cradled her chin. "You cried a little," she said, hand lowering to stroke her neck.

Because I love you, Fang wanted to say.

"You're really good."

"You're sweet, Fang," Lightning offered her half a smile. "I'll get better at it."

"You were perfect," Fang murmured, meaning it as she stroked Lightning's arm on her right side. Lightning kissed the underside of her chin and rested her head. "You're alright?" Fang checked, remembering her cough.

"Perfect." Lightning cuddled.

Fang hugged her affectionate love.


	36. Chapter 36

"Mmm," Hawke murmured, hugging the sweet little thing close to her body in bed. She kissed the back of her head until she found her ear. Hawke licked her lobe, then nibbled affectionately. Her hard on pulsed against the gentle curve of that ass. Hawke squeezed it in a hand. "Serah."

The ear left her playful nibble in an instant. Something hard smacked against her cheek. "Serah?" Hawke opened her eyes to the shrill voice that was definitely not her sweet blondie's innocently curious tone. "You're dreaming of someone else!" the regular blonde smacked her again, indignantly accused, covering her breasts. She started to leave the bed.

"Wait!" Hawke cried out, grabbing her hand before she could go. Her boner pulsed painfully. "Baby, I'm sorry. Don't go. Please."

The woman's narrowed eyes flitted across her in trying to read. "What's my name?"

Hawke paralyzed for a second, sleepy mind still struggling to get past fucking Serah in her dreams. Monica had been before, right? So she had to be… "Megan!" Hawke blurted, frantic to keep her in place and not offend. The girl's eyes softened a moment. She sat back on the bed, lifting a hand to cradle Hawke's cheek.

"Oh, baby," Hawke grinned, stupid happy to have made the save. The grip on her chin suddenly tightened. The girl wasn't smiling anymore. Hawke had only half a second to realize this before her stinging cheek resounded loudly again. "It's Melissa, you ass." Pushing Hawke back to the bed, Melissa picked up her clothes from the floor in a huff. She slammed the door after her in leaving.

"Bye, Melissa." Sky bid.

Hawke hurried after her in her birthday suit, boner still painfully untouched. "Melissa!" she called upon reaching the door. A shoe hit her in the head. Hawke pouted after the girl. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

The car door slammed with a bang. Hawke trudged back into the kitchen, spirits dim, penis pointy.

"Aww, Hawke," Vanille cooed, "It's okay. Some girls are like that when they wake up in a stranger's bed."

"I called her the wrong name." Hawke sulked, sitting on a stool at the table.

"But that never happens to you!"

"I know," Hawke pouted, grabbing a hand towel from the table.  
>"Would you get that out of here?" Sky grumbled at the boner she was fondling into a kitchen washrag, making a face like Hawke was an alien. "We're trying to eat."<p>

"I dreamt of Serah," Hawke ignored the prude, rubbing herself off without a helping hand. She couldn't even pretend it was Serah from her dream anymore, the morning had been spoiled so.

"And you wonder why the Cocoon girl gets mad." Sky scoffed. "Get some clothes on and take a bath. You smell like Melissa real bad."

Hawke bummed. She closed her eyes a minute and finished into her clothed hand. Sighing with a deep breath, Hawke tossed the balled, dirty cloth to the sink. Sky looked at her in horror. "What the fuck? We all use that sink!"

"Honey," Vanille took her hand and rubbed it. "Hawke's having a bad day too. Be nice." She turned her attention back to the injured puppy at hand. She was an expert at dealing with these. "Now, you dreamed about Serah, Hawke?"

"Yeah," Hawke sighed forlornly. "She was in that pretty white blouse she wore the day we talked on the hill before she took it off for me."

Vanille's brow puzzled together. "You remember what she was wearing?"

"It was cute."

"What happened between you two?" Vanille asked. "On the hill, not in the dream."

Hawke gave her a lazy smile. "Nothing happened; we just talked. She told me funny reasons for being a virgin and I told her how beautiful she was," Hawke sighed, "She resisted me."

"Hmm," Vanille pondered.

"Ugh," Sky groaned. "Do we have to listen to this?"

"Why's Sky all mad?" Hawke asked.

"I scheduled an appointment with a Cocoon doctor," Vanile explained, "Just to check up, ask her when's the best time Sky can get me pregnant during the month. They took some blood tests and called us in today for consultation. Sky doesn't want to go."

"Ooh! They'll tell you what you've been doing wrong, Sky!"

"I don't 'do it wrong,'" Sky growled. "And no 'blood test' is going to show anything new to us. They don't know shit."

"Baby, please," Vanille asked, rubbing her arm to soothe.

"I wanted to take you out today," Sky grumbled, still moody.

"You can take me out after," Vanille promised. "It'll be quick, Sky."

"That's what you said about her stay," Sky glowered at Hawke. Vanille hugged herself to her side.

"We all need to restart our morning," Vanille announced. She took Sky's hand. "You'll come with me and fuck me till you're happy again, and Hawke, you... stay out of trouble with the girls. Maybe reflect a little. Capeesh?"

Sky rumblingly agreed.

**XXX**

Lightning walked into work with a spring in her step and a gleam to her eyes. Lebreau noticed straight away. Something had happened with her friend. Lebreau took her forearm straight away. "What is it?" She asked eagerly, hustling Lightning to the wall to face her.

"What's what?"

"Please don't give me that," Lebreau groaned, "You're practically glowing. Out with it! What'd you do with her?"

"How do you even tell these things?"

"I told you, you're glowing," Lebreau longed for it so bad, she thirsted for the knowledge of what it was that made this happiness in her friend. "Now please, you know this is all I live for. _Please_, tell me. I'm begging you, Light. What did she do to you? Details!"

Instead of reverting to her usual, grumpy, detail-less self, Lightning smiled a little. Lebreau nearly creamed for her friend, it was so pretty. Lightning frustrated her friend in walking to the kitchen to start their meaningless chores of things. "Lightning, please!" Lebreau begged, following faithfully.

"We went out yesterday, just me and Fang," Lightning finally admitted, making Lebreau's eyes bulge.

"On a date?"

"Fang called it that," Lightning freely admitted, eyes slightly misted in remembrance, maybe.

"And?" Lebreau pushed, determined to get every detail she could in Lightning's gaze-away distraction.

"It was nice," Lightning confessed, "Fang made it nice. We talked over some things."

"Liiike?" Lebreau craved. She grabbed the first tray from Lightning to keep her there. Lightning reached for another.

"Just Serah, training, Fang's mom and dad," Lightning lifted another tray. "Fang staying a few more weeks after we end the farce today."

"Today?" Lebreau nearly dropped her tray. Lightning stepped along behind her to take hers out. "You're ending it today and Fang's not going home?" Lebreau set down her tray and raced after Lightning, casually navigating through the door. "She's staying for weeks?!"

"We don't want her to look bad. You know how the public's been chasing us; I'm not going to let her walk out the day of the miscarriage. Besides, Fang gets along with Serah; and, as you've said, I haven't shown signs of gloom of late. It wouldn't make sense for her to leave yet."

"'Wouldn't make sense,'" Lebreau scoffed, "That, and you like humping her big, pointy bone every other time she looks at you right."

"Every other?" Lightning teased.

"Admit it!" Lebreau demanded, made excited by this news.

"It may have fallen into the consideration," Lightning's eyes betrayed her joy. She was just as happy as Lebreau by the news and Lebreau could see it! Lightning didn't often display such readable emotion, but her happiness was easy to read.

"Oh my God," Lebreau breathed. "Please tell me you like her. Can you say it yet?"

"What's not to like?"

"Lightning! You know what I mean!"

"Hey, Light." Lebreau shut up immediately at the sight of Fang across the bar whom Lightning greeted with a warm smile and crossed to her. "Hey Lebreau," Fang added offhand to her. "Sorry about stepping away," Fang apologized. "Jihl wants to see me in her office."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she usually gives the bigger contracts. You're still up for training after work?"

"Of course I am," Lightning confirmed. Fang grinned, half on the bar. Lightning leaned across it and pecked Fang on the lips. Lebreau's eyes bulged. "Don't take any job that'll take you away the next few days."

Fang's happiness reeked; Lebreau could practically smell her dancing pheromones, she shone so much. "I won't." Fang promised. "See you later tonight."

Lightning bid her goodbye the most with her eyes. She said something Lebreau couldn't hear, but it's effect was obvious on Fang. Lebreau soared inside.

Her best friend was finally going to get the happy ending she'd always wanted for her. Lebreau would do everything to help them push together.

**XXX**

Fang had never felt higher than she had these last few days. With Lightning increasingly showing more signs of caring for her again, Fang soared on cloud nine. It was all she could think of walking into Jihl's. How Lightning would look later when they went to train. What she'd do or say, how perfect she was. Fang couldn't imagine a better potential mate.

Their children would be beautiful and perfect, just like Claire. Fang had never felt closer to her dream than this. She could start a family of her own now. Fang's heart welled at the prospect. She wanted that so bad with Claire.

"Fang," Commander Nabaat greeted from the back of her desk at the far end of the room, "Come in." Fang crossed the large room and went over to Jihl's desk where she offhandedly gestured to a single chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Fang sat. Commander Nabaat usually carried on like this. Fang considered it a quirk of the other woman's, that she liked to have a conversation like this in order to sign a silly sheet. "Have some tea," Nabaat offered, pushing a small cup closer to Fang as she sat and settled.

"No, thank you." Fang rejected.

"It's rosewater from the mountains of Gran Pulse," Jihl continued as if she hadn't spoken. Fang cleared her throat and took a sip of the cup. Indeed, it was. With any other Cocoon drink, Fang would've left it be, but with the cup already poured and Commander Nabaat's expectant look, Fang drank it in nearly a gulp.

"It's good," she confirmed. Commander Nabaat seemed pleased.

"Now Fang," Commander Nabaat put down a sheet of paper in front of her, "I'm going to need you to sign that, please."

Fang glanced at the paper. There was all kinds of writing on it that Fang didn't recognize in the least. Fang had learned the basics of written Cocoon language, enough to get by in signing contracts, but this looked nothing like them at all. It had all kinds of charts, data, and… bloodwork? "What is it?" Fang asked, not prepared to sign anything she didn't recognize fully.

"Oh, my mistake," Jihl barely cast her a glance. She didn't pick the paper up. "That's a copy of Lightning's blood tests that prove the pregnancy is a farce," Fang froze. Jihl slid another paper in front of her, this one more legible. "That's the paper I need you to sign." Fang's eyes scanned the first line, her blood running cold as ice.

_I, Paddra Yun Fang, hereby relieve all claim to any offspring born of my union to Jihl Nabaat…_

Fang looked up at Jihl in dread, mind racing a mile a minute.

"When you give me children, I'll have no custody battles. They'll be mine, period. And you won't visit them." Fang started to stand, not sure what she would do, but needing to do something nonetheless. "I wouldn't, if I were you." Jihl warned, "My computer is set up to post the bloodwork evidence at 5 o clock every day, which it will unless I veto the command for that day. Imagine the public's reaction to Fang and Lightning's greatest scam. You'd both be thrown into prison, of course. Separated too, I imagine. You'd have to go to the male's cell block, Yun Fang. Serah's still underage, so they'd take her out of school and put her into a foster home until she's 21. And all that money Lightning worked so hard to get would go to the state and the lawyers, so Serah would have nothing when she comes out. What do you think your family would say, Fang?"

Fang gaped wordlessly a full thirty seconds. Jihl motioned her to the seat. "Sit down, Fang."

Fang stared at her through eyes of lead. Jihl smiled sweetly. "This is called blackmail, Sweet Pea. It's what we do in Cocoon behind closed doors. You shouldn't play with fire if you're not prepared to get burned. Now," Jihl nodded to the paper before her. "Are you ready to prove you love Lightning, dearie? Sit down and sign your consent right there."

Fang sat, but only because her legs couldn't stand to bear weight anymore. She stared at the paper, overwhelmed in mute shock. Then she stared at Jihl.

"Do you need some more encouragement, darling?" Jihl came around her desk and sat straight on Fang's lap. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and stared into her with smiling eyes. "This doesn't have to be hard, darling." She scooted herself closer on Fang's lap. "Are you ready?" With that, Jihl's lips glued to Fang's numb mouth. She kissed her with the passion of a lover, so fond. Fang instinctively pushed her away when she could move. Jihl kept her arms around her neck with a sultry pout. "Baby, don't make this hard on yourself." She brushed fingers through Fang's scraggly hair. "I'll ruin you and that blonde bitch you love if you disobey."

"Please," Fang begged, unable to compute that this was really happening to her. "Not Light. Don't— "

"Shhshhshhshh," Jihl hushed, holding a finger up to her lips to silence her. She stared into her eyes, those olivey ambers so deceptively cruel. "I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend," Jihl brushed a hand back over her cheek. "Not unless you make me, lovely. I just need to feel that hard between your beautiful legs poke at me. Okay?"

"...Okay," Fang half-whispered, desperately trying to focus to arouse herself between the legs.

"No?" Jihl asked after a moment.

"W-Wait," Fang stuttered, almost breaking a sweat as she tried.

"Here," The zipper of her pants pulled down then. Jihl shifted her weight off until she got Fang's pants down around her legs. Fang closed her eyes as a warm hand took her penis. To her horror, she felt the tingles as Jihl stroked her. "That's my girl," Jihl purred as Fang inflated in her hand. Fang choked as she grew hard, hard and aroused incredibly fast like she had no self control at all, held in the hand of a cruel, vicious woman. "Mmm," Jihl purred, fondling her in her hand. "Yun fertility is legendary. Do you have any kids, Fang?"

"No," Fang squeaked after a long moment being warmed. She could feel herself bulging, already harder than stone. Was this all it took to undo her? A pretty woman in her lap and Fang was rock solid and ready to cheat. She wanted to cry for how painfully huge she felt.

"Get ready to make some," Jihl purred, licking her cheek. Fang felt her warm enclosure part for her under Jihl's skirt, nothing there to separate them. Her wet, sticky walls hungrily stretched to suck Fang in, who could actually feel herself jizzing a little inside. What was wrong with her? Jihl groaned to take her in, "Yesss," Fang thought she was done half-in, but Jihl only renewed her effort to slide down her thick skin. "That's glorious," Jihl suckled her in so tight, she stretched. "My God, you're delicious."

Fang rested back her head and whimpered as Jihl oozingly took her in. A single tear escaped down her cheek, the first of few to come. Jihl licked it up with ease back to Fang's ear with her tongue. "You ready, Sweetie?"

Jihl rode her like an animal, pumping Fang to breed.

**XXX**

"Please," the woman waved them back in, "Follow me."

Sky stuck close to her, protectively close, with an arm around Vanille's shoulders as they walked the hall after the kindly woman. The place was unusual to say in the least. Kind of bare and antiseptic, the hallway walls were white and undecorated but for the doors they passed with scales and odd sorts of tools beside them. Sky and Vanille followed the woman to the fourth room on the left side, which turned out to be more of an office-looking place than the first facility Vanille had been in a few days ago when they'd drawn her blood.

"Please," the woman gestured to two chairs situated in front of the desk that was mostly clear but for a computer and keyboard facing the other way. "Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a second." She closed the door on her way out.

"All this waiting," Sky muttered, good sex only able to keep her mood up for so long in such a setting.

"It's how they do it here," Vanille tried to settle her. Sky glanced about the room as if she were measuring the place. A large bay window overlooked the street on the far end, and the right wall had a fish tank. There was a single painting in the room of a large building that stretched into the sky. Otherwise, the room was very clean and orderly. Sky shifted and Vanille knew she was uncomfortable. She'd grown adjusted to their house in Cocoon, but big buildings with all these floors and the clear city unsettled her.

Vanille took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Sky?"

"I don't like these people, Vanille." Sky mumbled quietly. "I wanna take you home."

Vanille knew she didn't mean their Cocoon house. "I only have a month left of my internship."

"I know," Sky stayed quiet a moment. "You want to go back after, don't you?"

Vanille's heart almost broke. "Sky, no!" Was this why Sky had been getting edgier since their return to Cocoon? "Of course I want to go back," Vanille claimed, "Everything's back home. I'd never want to give that up."

Sky squeezed her hand once. "Okay."

Vanille wondered if she imagined that breath of relief or not.

The door opened. Vanille and Sky turned their heads to see a middle-aged male with brown, but graying hair and kind eyes walk into the room. Vanille could immediately feel Sky stiffen beside her. "Hello, Vanille," he looked to Sky after, but didn't know how to address her without her name, "You've brought a friend. That's good; it's always better to have four ears instead of two. I'm doctor Rossi, it's nice to meet you."

"Doctor Rossi," Vanille said, "I thought my doctor was supposed to be a woman."

"Doctor Rose is out sick for the day," Doctor Rossi explained, moving back behind his desk. Vanille could feel how Sky had tensed. "Not to worry, we don't have any tests to take today, otherwise I'd offer you a female. This is merely a consultation to discuss your testing results."

"Okay," Vanille glanced at Sky, clearly not happy with this change in venue. Vanille wondered if it'd be rude to ask for a female doctor anyway.

"Now, let's see here, Vanille," Doctor Rossi began, opening up a folder he'd just set on the table. "You came in for blood tests last week pertaining to your fertility count, I see." He pulled another paper from the lot, "I see. We also checked your FSH levels due to some irregularities. You said you've been trying to get pregnant with your partner for a little over two months?"

Sky shifted again. Vanille knew she didn't like that she'd shared these personal details. Especially not with a man. "That's right." Vanille confirmed nervously.

"And that you've had sexual relations in the past… from as young an age as 14."

"None that I'd have been able to get pregnant from," Vanille told him in case it wasn't in the file with the rest, "Not until I was sixteen."

Rossi eyed between her and Sky speculatively. "…I see." His eyes returned to the paper, "Well, Vanille, your FSH levels returned over twenty— "

"What does that mean?" Vanille interjected.

"Let me backtrack to the beginning a moment," Rossi said, "The female body begins with a set number of genetically-determined eggs. This is around a million eggs. At birth, women lose over half of these and as you age through life, you lose more. By the time you reach puberty, the average woman has about 400,000 eggs, which will dwindle over her lifetime until she reaches menopause, losing thousands with every menstruation. All women's eggs age differently according to their genetics, but at this prime age of your life, the average woman has around 100,000 eggs left."

"You keep saying that," Vanille picked out, throat going a little dry. "'The average woman.' Am I not average too?"

"Well," Doctor Rossi began, immediately sweating her hands, "Numbers are different for Gran Pulse women, as you've written that you are. Our bodies are different and mature in varying manners. A woman from Pulse, for example, starts puberty a little earlier than a Cocoon woman does. She matures faster, has more eggs, doesn't bleed, and has her bodily differences here and there from us, developing quite differently. Your menstrual cramps are physically crippling while Cocoon's are merely a monthly bleeding."

"Mine aren't," Vanille volunteered, drawing the doctor's eyes. "I mean, I'm Dia." she explained, "Ours aren't as terrible as some of the other clans, but mine have always been kind of light, even for a Dia..."

"Interesting," Doctor Rossi observed, "Different clans have different make ups as well." He looked on in interest for a moment until Vanille started to feel uncomfortable. Sky growled and he finally stopped. "Oh, excuse my curiosity," he asked, seeming to come out of his head, "I'm I'm no Pulse specialist, but the few women who've come in to us have shown us these cases, and it's off those that I'm basing these results."

Vanille's hands gripped tight, fingers feeling sweaty and cold. She had an awful feeling about this and was anxious enough to ignore his rude thoughtlessness in calling their world so casually. "So... what's wrong? Do I need to have more sex?"

"It's nothing like that," Doctor Rossi shook his head. "Not from what we can tell anyway. From what we've observed, we can relate it to some conditions our own Cocoon women have. You see, in rare cases, a woman's genetics age the eggs too fast. This is something pre-determined that we have no control over, but it's these cases that a woman runs too soon out of eggs. In your case, your FSH levels have returned over twenty— "

"Is that good?" Vanille asked, leaning forward in the chair a little.

"Unfortunately, this indicates a very poor response to our ovarian stimulation." Doctor Rossi continued, looking genuinely sad. "You scored a 27. Anything over twenty is pretty much a no go level for having kids. Your eggs have aged at too expedient a rate; it's very rare for someone as young as you to experience this, but most of your eggs died around puberty. You'd have had a very small window from then for a couple of years, but your genetic signature simply flushed the eggs too fast. I'm sorry, Vanille."

Sky's grip was like a rock in hers. Vanille couldn't even look at her. Couldn't look at anything beside the edge of the desk. "So… " she swallowed hard, "…I'll never have kids?"

"Not from your own eggs, I'm afraid." Doctor Rossi told her, "But there have been some excellent steps taken in freezing unfertilized eggs. If you had a friend or a sister or cousin, even a stranger's eggs would do for an invitro implantation— "

"Shut up." Sky whispered and it sounded deadly to the ear.

Doctor Rossi quieted about implantation. "I'm truly sorry, Vanille. It's… never easy to hear you're incapable of motherhood— "

"Shut up," Sky said again, louder this time. "Shut up!" There was a rustle, then Sky wasn't beside her anymore. She was pinning Doctor Rossi to the floor by the neck. "VANILLE'S NOT INCAPABLE!" Sky roared like a dragon, slamming doctor Rossi's head to the floor.

"Sky!" Vanille squeaked, lunging for her lover. Sky barely seemed to notice Vanille was on her back, there was such rage in her eyes when she hauled back her fist.

"SHE'S PERFECT!" Sky roared; Vanille latched onto the raised fist, cluster of withheld emotions almost taking her to tears.

"Sky, don't!" Latching to Sky's raised arm made Vanille half-circle half down to hang from her raised arm. She grabbed Sky's cheek with one arm without hesitation to turn her to look Vanille's way instead. "Don't," Vanille insisted, tears watering her eyes.

"HE'S LYING!"

"Sky, please." Vanille reattached, wrapping her legs first around a torso, then gluing to Sky's front. Her small body shook with tears. "Please," Vanille begged again, shaking as she clung to her engaged.

Sky nearly crumpled with her clinging like that. Wrapping her arms around Vanille protectively, she wouldn't let go of her either. "It's not true," Sky whispered vehemently into her ear, "You're perfect." She kept saying. Vanille knew she believed it. No number of factual tests would ever prove to Sky different.

But in her heart, she'd confirmed something she'd increasingly feared after courting Fang.

Vanille would never mother a child of her very own and Sky's.


	37. Chapter 37

The doors of the lecture hall opened somewhere behind. A few students glanced up to amuse themselves away from the lecture. Those few stared. Serah didn't take notice of the distraction or the kids, to engrossed in noting the fabled mythical history of pre-historic Gran Pulse. There'd been a time when a supposedly-godly clan banished all the men of Cocoon to the other half of Gran Pulse. Serah bit her lip to keep from giggling aloud at this particular myth, one of her favorites of the Wars against the Sages series. The tribes had such fanciful beliefs back then.

"Hey, pretty girl."

Serah startled nearly out of her seat. Kids around her close enough to hear all turned their eyes on Hawke, who hadn't used her quiet voice one little bit. Serah's cheeks warmed to what felt like a blazing red. "Hawke!" Serah squeaked in a frantic whisper, grabbing the Yun's hand and pulled her down. Being in an aisle seat, Hawke had no chair to sit upon and so had to plop painfully obvious down in the aisle. "Shhh!" Serah hushed, acutely aware of the eyes now turned on her and Hawke instead of the lecture.

"Ech, ech, echemm." The professor's throat cleared at the front. Serah stiffened in her seat, her profesor's eyes on her too now.

"She's auditing." Serah said fast.

"Then find her a seat and refrain from disrupting." Serah nodded. Grabbing Hawke's arm, she tugged her over in front of her small desk to the empty beside her that Serah used her laptop on.

"Sit!" Serah whispered, "And keep your voice down." She scooted their desks together as close as they would go. Though the professor had resumed talking, quite a few eyes lingered on her, and especially Hawke. "What're you doing here?" Serah demanded quietly, losing all track of the lecture.

"I missed you," Hawke claimed, "So I came to see you!"

"Shh, shh!" Serah hushed the girl, still too loud. "How did you even find me in here? My college has more than thirty buildings!"

"I followed my nose," Hawke said like it should be silly obvious how she'd been found. "You wear Lavender too, don't you? Other people don't have your scent. It's easy enough to find on its own, but the lavender helped give me a start point."

Serah could just imagine Hawke wandering through the halls, sniffing with her sensitive nose until she'd found her. It warmed her even more. "Well, you have to keep quiet and behave," Serah told her, "We're in class; we're all supposed to listen to the professor."

"Is that how this college thing works?" Hawke started relaxing back in her seat. Serah slapped her foot back down when she tried to prop it on the desk. "What's the topic?"

"Myths."

"What's a myth?"

"It's a fantasy story someone made up to explain an uncertain piece of history," Serah explained, struggling to pay her professor any attention at all with Hawke's beautiful self so close to her in her class.

"Ooh, stories." Hawke smiled, "What part of history are they lying about?"

"Lying—they don't lie," Serah corrected, "They just tell a story to explain something mysterious."

"An untrue story?" Hawke asked, seeming to accidentally make a point.

"No one knows the truth, is why they do it." Serah tried to justify.

"So," Hawke rolled back her shoulders, "What's the myth?"

"Well, there's many of them," Serah said, rather enjoying this little debacle she was having with her friend. "But the one we're on is the Umbra banishment of the men."

"I know that story!"

"You do?"

"Of course! That was a standout point for Yuns. Overnight—or, over a few months that it took to round up all the men anyway— the Yuns became the most important tribe in Gran Pulse. Good times! We made a good decision back then."

"You… believe it?" Serah asked, eyebrow arching.

"Who doesn't?"

"It's a myth." Serah reminded.

"It is not," Hawke protested in a broken manner, mimicking that kicked puppy Fang managed so well. "That's how we became the most important tribe in Gran Pulse! See?"

Serah glanced around them. "You know there are men in this classroom."

"Well, of course." Hawke agreed, "We returned them and stuffed them all in Cocoon after the second war broke out, remember?"

"You took a whole gender," Serah repeated so she knew how it sounded, "And stuffed them all on a planet away?"

"Yeah! To keep them away from us!" When Serah gave her a doubtful look, Hawke claimed. "It's true!"

"Cocoon and Gran Pulse have warred for centuries. Why not just kill all the men, or let them die out without giving them any women if they'd had the power to?"

"That's kinda brutal, don't you think? Besides, some women were goofy and chose to stay with the men." Serah gave her another doubtful look. "What? If these 'myths' of yours aren't true and you don't believe in the Sages or the Umbra's magic, how do _you _explain how I got a penis?"

"Hawke!" Serah shushed again, almost laughing, but so embarrassed. "Shh!"

"I was whispering!" Hawke protested.

"You can't say those things!" Serah hid her face, aware of every nearby eye and others that were glued to them.

"You just don't have an answer." Hawke returned evenly.

"Everyone is made different under the Maker."

Hawke snorted. "Oh, the Maker chose to make man, woman, and woman with a decorative set of these?" she squeezed her breasts to emphasize, "For no other purpose than attractiveness for the tribes, I assume. Yes, that makes much more sense than a bunch of evil men accidentally altering our genetics with magic, then having to be reshaped by the Umbra again to regain our femininity."

"Hawke!" Serah was smiling so bad, it almost hurt her face, hid under her arms on the desk. "Oh, my God."

"Oh, my Umbra! You mean."

Serah looked at her with glowing eyes, so amused in her happiness. She bit her lip to keep from making an audible noise. Hawke graced her with an easy smile that fit her just right.

Serah took her hand under the table and squeezed.

**XXX**

"Mmm," Jihl rolled, wrapping an arm around Fang's bare stomach. Fang stared at the wall, mute. Jihl rubbed her stomach and kissed the back of her shoulder, so fond. "You know how to make a girl work, love."

Four torturous hours later, and Fang's erection had finally died down. Not that she hadn't come in all that time. She'd come a lot. Fang wanted to say she'd lost count after the third, but that wasn't true. She'd gushed into Jihl like a lecherous, cheap whore Cocoon sometimes called their active girls.

Fang couldn't even feel anything but the numb certainty that she was dirt. Worse than dirt. She had liked it enough to come; not once, not twice, not even three times. In the space of four hours, she'd enjoyed it six times. She wouldn't have felt so terrible if it hadn't been that, but Fang felt like the ultimate bastard for getting off that much. Jihl had gone to sleep a few hours ago, but Fang hadn't been able to keep her eyes closed since. Not with this welling burden on her chest.

"Are you hungry, lovely?" Jihl asked, rubbing up to grope her breast. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get us something to eat." She kissed the back base of Fang's neck. "Why don't you clean up our messes and take a quick shower to get clean, hmm?"

Fang obeyed because she didn't know what else to do, didn't really have a choice in the matter either way. She changed the sheets and left the stained ones in a basket for Jihl to take home and clean, not having a washer or dryer in the small, private room next to her office that housed a bed and bathroom. Fang didn't even have the energy to think about this or that, she merely scrubbed the floor of evidence, then washed the leftovers from her body. Fang finished as quick as possible, anxious to be gone. She dressed. Jihl greeted her at her desk again with a sandwich before she could leave.

"Sit down, Fang." Fang sat, completely numb. "Eat." Jihl commanded. Fang followed the motions of such. "I know I don't have to tell you this," Jihl began, "But if you run with your pretty family, we will deport you out of Gran Pulse, perhaps for good to rot in our comfortable Cocoon prison. If any of your fellow Yuns try to resist, we'll prosecute for accessory. And, heaven forbid, if one of your barbaric companions should accidentally kill a man, well," Jihl shook her head, "Cocoon relations with the Yuns will not go well then. Do you understand, Fang?"

Fang nodded soundlessly.

"Good," Jihl smiled, placing another paper before her, one different than what Fang had signed. "Here's your paycheck for a good day's work."

Fang looked at the check, then back to Jihl. Summoning all of her strength, she said. "I didn't do this for money."

"No," Jihl allowed, "You did this, clearly, because you like good sex. Five times, was it? Or Six?" Fang swallowed. "Besides," Jihl added, "You must keep up the façade of working, no? We wouldn't want Lightning to worry now, would we?"

Fang was silent. Jihl smiled, so deceptively kind. "Whatever you tell the little deceiver, do mention my regards for her care of Serah. She's so sweet." Jihl nodded behind her. "You may go. I'll see you in my office tomorrow, Fang. Take your check!"

Fang left without another word, not the whole way home, which she walked with an even step to a thankfully quiet home. Fang went straight to the bathroom; Serah's, not Lightning's, and stripped. Fang turned the water on hot enough to scald and took the soap. She grabbed herself in a hand and rubbed; she scrubbed until it burned, and then she kept on rubbing.

**XXX**

Vanille swallowed a hard lump, quietly stirring the pot of soup on the stove. Her eyes hadn't left Sky once since the visit. Her lover sat at the table now, quieted after many spat words and soothings; Vanille wondered if the sedative the doctors had pushed into her were still having some kind of effect. It hadn't knocked Sky out, as Vanille assumed it should've, but since the initial rejection and Sky's rage, she'd settled almost too quickly to Vanille's comfort. Vanille half wished she was still screaming it was false. At least she knew what to do with that Sky. This one was too settled. Whatever was going on in Sky's head wasn't good.

"Sky?" Vanille asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Sky filled in another number of her Sudoku idly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sky glanced up from the number puzzle to take Vanille in. "Vanille, come here." She patted her lap to indicate where she wanted Vanille to sit. Vanille tentatively went over and took her lap seat where she could sit. Sky pulled her in across her lap and lifted a hand to Vanille's cheek. "You're sad."

"Yeah…" Vanille confessed, biting hard on her lip.

"Don't be." Sky brushed at the edge of her eyes where tears had been building up. "I'm going to get you pregnant." She brushed back her bangs, "These Cocoon doctors, they don't know about Yuns. They don't factor us in right. And they really don't know biology of the tribes; all their tests are on their own people. When that idiot said FHS or whatever shit, they were accounting for their type of people, Van, these weak Cocoonies." She tucked a few strands back behind her ear. "They don't know about you or me enough to accurately scribble in their charts. I'm going to get you pregnant, Van."

Vanille bit harder into her lip, trying to stop the tears that came when she spoke. "I… " she sniffled hard, "I don't know, Sky. Fang and I— we n…" Vanille choked back a sob. "Never either, and— "

"Hey," Sky interrupted, bringing her close enough to kiss her head, "Hey." Sky's lips lingered with a hand coming up around the back of Vanille's head, cradling her. Sky turned her cheek and held Vanille close like that. "You and Fang never actively tried for a kid," Sky objected softly. "You just missed the mark. And you and me, we've only been trying for two months. It might take a little longer than that." Vanille sniffled and tried to regain enough control of herself again. "We're gonna make it, Van. You'll see."

Vanille didn't speak for a moment because she couldn't, not with the sob still stuck in her throat. When she'd swallowed enough times to clear it for a few seconds, she asked in a small voice. "What if we don't?"

"Shh," Sky hushed, "That's not happening, Van."

Vanille could only stare with a sinking feeling in her heart. Closing her eyes, she wished it. Her chest hurt so bad.

"You're gonna have my kid," Sky promised with a kiss, "You'll see."

**XXX**

At precisely five thirty eight, a little over a half hour than Fang's promised pick up time, Lightning's phone started to ring. She picked it up, expecting Fang. "You're asking for it, keeping me waiting like that."

"…It's Serah, Claire."

"Oh," Lightning went suspiciously mute.

"Ignoring that borderline dominatrix image becauseIalwaysknewyoutoppedi nbedanyway," Serah coughed, "When are you coming home today? You're not working double shift again, are you?"

"No," Lightning assured, ignoring that first line, "I'm just waiting for Fang. We're going to the lake again to train, but she's gotten held up at work, it seems."

Another pause. "Fang's here," Serah said.

Lightning frowned at the phone. "Here?"

"At home, I mean." Serah specified, "She's been upstairs since I've gotten home. I called up to her, but she seemed busy. Is something up between you two?"

Lightning's grim frown stayed in place. It was possible Fang had forgotten or lost track of the time, but… it bothered Lightning. "Nothing's going on," Lightning assured her little sister, "I'll be home soon."

"You're using your lying voice again."

"I'll see you in a few, Serah." Lightning hung up. Fang must've gone home sick or something, but it disturbed Lightning that there was no message. Shrugging it off as best her bothered mind could, Lightning headed home for her family.

**XXX**

Lightning arrived home to Serah almost mauling her at the door. "I think Fang's sick," she said at once, "I tried to reheat some Gui and salted it a ton for her, but she won't even answer and the door's locked. I know she can smell it; Fang wakes up for that kind of thing, but she hasn't even said anything. Did you get in a fight with her?"

Lightning's brow furrowed deeper. With all the speculations she'd thought of on the way home, she'd have at least thought Fang would make an attempt to be polite to Serah. She always did; whatever was going on, it had to be pretty dire for Fang to completely ignore her sister like that. Maybe she really was sick. Or, Lightning thought with an inward flinch, maybe something at work had angered Fang real bad. Serah hadn't been there to see it, but Lightning knew how bad it could get. Locking herself in seemed to make sense for that.

If that were the case, at least she'd had the notion to separate from Serah. Lightning steeled herself for it; Fang had been there quite a few hours already if she'd been there when Serah got home. Hopefully, the time had helped.

"We didn't fight, Serah." Lightning was already starting past her. "Stay down here."

"But— "

"Serah, please." Lightning half asked and half ordered. Serah stopped, but her expression was hurt. "I'll find out what's wrong with Fang," Lightning tried to say in a softer voice. Serah turned away.

"Okay."

Lightning hurried up the stairs and tried her door past the office. The knob rattled, locked. "Fang, it's me."

"Coming," It took a couple of moments, but the door opened, revealing Fang in baggy jeans and an oversized long sleeve sweater Lightning vaguely recognized as her own. Her hair was frazzled and a mess like usual, but Lightning thought she seemed a shade grayer as well. Her pretty lips weren't smiling as usual and her eyes had taken in something heavy, like when she gave the Serah-dubbed 'hurt puppy' look without the pleading. She just looked injured and sad, and she emanated it too. "Sorry about today," Fang apologized, too shifty and staring over her shoulder, not meeting her eyes. "I got sick. Really bad. Didn't want to pass it to Serah."

Lightning's frown only deepened. While Fang's apparent, broken demeanor certainly suggested illness, the facts still weren't adding up. Lightning closed the door behind her. She reached for the other woman. "Fang— "

Fang caught her hand before she could touch her. "Don't," she pushed it back before releasing quickly, as if it were fire. "I don't want you to get sick. I'm going to sleep in the bathroom tonight so you don't catch it too."

Lightning squinted, not sure if she was being serious or not, but Fang started to back away as if heading for there now. "Fang, wait," Lightning stopped her, stepping forward after Fang to lift her hand to Fang's head. Fang flinched again and stepped away. Fang's forehead was cold; she wasn't burning up with fever. "Yuns are immune to sickness."

"Mostly immune," Fang tried to interject. Lightning didn't buy it.

"What's going on?"

Fang looked frightened, really, truly scared. Lightning had only seen her that bad one time before, but this wasn't from any nightmare. Not from something she dreamed, anyway. "I have to go to the bathroom." Fang tried to escape. Lightning grabbed her arm. Fang reacted so fast, Lightning barely knew it before her back smacked into the wall from Fang's push. Fang froze as Lightning toppled to her knees, more in unbalance than from the force, but the shove was enough to hurt.

Fang, the deer in headlights, was about to bolt. Lightning kicked her in the softs of her shins under the knee, a move Fang had showed her, to topple her right beside her. Lightning grabbed her wrist before she could regain her footing and bolt, but Fang just knelt there, a strange look in her eyes. "Fang, what the hell is going on?" Lightning moved in close in case she came to her senses to pull away. She took Fang's jaw in her hands and turned her face Lightning's way so she had to look at her. Her back ached. "You've never hurt me before," Lightning pointed out, this being the very first time—outside of training—that Fang had laid a hand against her.

A tear trickled down Fang's cheek, wetting her fingers. Lightning stared at it. She'd never seen Fang cry. "Please," Fang begged in a voice so meek, it didn't belong to her. It was nothing like the proud Yun Lightning knew; it didn't even sound like a sad Fang. It just sounded weak. Fang started to squirrel away; it was so pathetic, Lightning released her. Fang curled away and mewled.

Lightning wasn't sure what to do about this. She wasn't very good with Serah's tears and she'd certainly never faced Fang before in this state. She actually debated calling Anya to see if she knew this state of Fang's, but Lightning had to know what this was about first. The only other time Fang had gotten this bad was when she almost killed Scar for risking her life. Guilt ran the heaviest burden in Fang's life.

Lightning's stomach ran heavy with dread. Lowering her voice to a softer, gentler tone, she asked the turned-away woman. "Fang," Lightning cringed to ask. "Did you hurt someone?" Fang didn't answer her, maybe couldn't, but her horrible shudder seemed confirmation enough. Lightning checked her fists as she leaned over, which thankfully weren't bloodied, but whole. "Did you kill them?" Fang whimpered, but her reaction wasn't as violent as the first. Lightning took that as a good sign. When she touched Fang's back with a hand, Fang cringed away again like she'd done at every touch since entering the bedroom.

"Fang," Lightning's hand moved on her back slightly, but something weird happened with the fabric. It snagged on something that wasn't there, as Fang's back should've been smooth but for the occasional, small rise of a scar. Lightning rubbed her fingers against the spot, which made Fang flinch and cry out in that little voice.

"Noo," Fang turned enough to grab Lightning's hand. She squeezed the fingers to keep them away, but not enough to put her in pain. Fang's eyes were begging.

"Let me see," Lightning requested.

"Light," Fang practically whimpered. Lightning twisted the fingers in her hand to link them.

"It's okay," Lightning eased, free hand lifting Fang's sweater at the hem. She squeezed her hand with the other. Lightning slowly lifted the garment to Fang's huddling away. She covered her head with a hand, half ready to bolt again.

Lightning watched with growing heaviness as the pierced scratches revealed up Fang's back. Four ragged, mostly straight lines with a fifth at an angle dragged flesh-opened cuts down Fang's back. A second injury of five had pierced Fang's left shoulder, without the drag lines of the first, but hosting five deep puncture spots instead. It wasn't an injury any animal had made.

Fang cowered with the release of Lightning's breath.

"She made me," Fang cried in ultimate lamentation, pulling free of Lightning's loosened, numb fingers to cradle her head in her arms and cower in a ball on her knees. "I didn't want to, I didn't want to," Fang whimpered in her ball, sounding like she was trying to convince. "But she fondled me, made me so hard… " Lightning could actually hear her tears. She sat in shellshock.

"Who?" Lightning barely recognized her own voice, let alone Fang's in tears.

"Jihl," Fang wept. She started crawling away, but Lightning didn't have all her answers, had barely registered that Fang… and Jihl…

She grabbed Fang around the middle and hauled her back. For the first time since she held her, Fang felt cold in her arms. "I'm sorry," Fang choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She knows."

"Knows?" Lightning echoed, feeling empty.

"About us," Fang sniveled, closing her eyes, "The fake baby. It's what she used to make me…"

And just like that, Lightning's stomach flipped from hollow to dreaded and weighted down with lead. Fang wasn't crying because she'd cheated willingly on Lightning, she was crying because she'd been raped. Lightning's whole world seemed to slow in her eyes, more sluggish than she'd ever known it. She lifted one of the leaden hands around Fang's belly. She pushed back against Fang's shoulder and chest to lay back against Lightning; Fang breathed harshly. A tear slipped from her cheek and dropped against Lightning's hand. The shudder in Fang was like a small wave trembling through her body.

And then the second snapped, bringing Lightning back to real time. Fang shuddered against her body like a rippling wave. Lightning felt worse than dead.

Fang had been raped.

What had she done?

"Fang," Lightning held her heavy body in her arms, struggling to process what had been revealed. "Fang," she said and kept saying it like a chant.

Lightning wished Fang had cheated on her instead.

Fang's quivers quelled after a short time, but marks of her fallen tears were not so easy to erase. "I'm sorry," Fang mumbled again and again..

Lightning squeezed her against her chest. "It's not your fault," And then, because she couldn't be sure if Fang understood that, she told her again. "None of this is your fault."

"I c-came." Fang vied bluntly after a few seconds. "I came so much"

"Not your fault," Lightning reasserted, stronger this time. Her brain felt fried, it was on such overload. "We have to report this."

"We can't," Fang whimpered.

"You were raped." Lightning said in blunter terms because Fang didn't seem to get it.

"S- She'll bring you down with her," Fang countered shakily, voice matching the quivers that ran through her back, "W-we'll go to prison and Serah-fostered, sh-she said a home would take her."

Lightning's stomach churned; though all Fang said was true, it could do little to counter the fact that she'd been molested. Lightning would go to the authorities straight away if it didn't mean Fang would be put away, or Serah lost. Serah's money would go with it, to whatever legal guardian they put her under. Would another family pay for her expensive school? Would they even use Lightning's money on Serah, for which it was all intended? Lightning felt sick to her stomach. As little as she wanted to admit it, Fang was right. Going to authorities would burn them all in the end.

Still, Lightning couldn't very well just let this sit as it was. "You're not going back."

"She'll expose us," Fang whimpered, meek and trembling.

"I won't go back either," Lightning said. "We'll get away. Disappear. You want to go back to the Yuns?"

"No!" Fang rapidly shook her head on her shoulder. "She'll expedite us! Cocoon tracks everything. The Yuns- Yuns can't be in danger. And my parents can never know."

"But— "

"They'd kill her!" Fang snapped. "The papers would be made public and we'd all go to prison again with my mom, dad, Summer, and half the Yuns. No! They can't know. Not ever."

Lightning felt half an inappropriate jerk of something angry at the mention of Summer. She tried to think through this, to what they could do. Though their options seemed limited, Lightning had to at least make sure this never happened again. "We're still faking the miscarriage today." Fang shook her head, mewling, filling Lightning's stomach with dread. "She outlawed that too?"

"She made me s- sign a waiver disclaiming... disclaiming kids."

Lightning felt like puking, Fang's words hit her so strong. Children were all that Fang dreamed of; making her sign something like that was like taking away her soul. Lightning had never had a bloodlust before, but the notion of that waiver made Lightning want to kill.

Lightning stewed in it a moment before that numb of disbelief again settled over her head. "You can't go back there," Lightning finally said, at a total loss as for what they were going to do. Fang silently took her arm that'd crossed over her chest and held it. It was all either of them could do in this moment.


	38. Chapter 38

Lightning stared over those messy red tips with Fang secure in her arms, leg improvised over Fang's hip so she could hold her. Lightning had quietly insisted on it this night. After nursing Fang's back with dabs of the cream Jaeger had given and gauze, Fang's back would be healed by tomorrow. Lightning hoped the wounds weren't deep enough to scar. Fang still shied at too much touching, fragile after being raped. Lightning wished she could take her place. Her mind seared in tired exhaustion, but she hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

Half under her, fully clothed and finally calmed enough not to shake, Fang wasn't fairing any better. Lightning could feel the erratic beats of her heart, almost fast enough to hear. The shakes may have stopped, but her mind hadn't quit. Lightning couldn't even imagine the nightmares she relived. Fang was strong, a real warrior and fearless in the face of any fiend, but that warrior was wrapped in such a fragile state of woman, it was like a truck had hit her in this.

It wasn't her fight to be having. Fang was a little girl in the cruel, Cocoon of this. She hadn't slept and she hadn't been able to eat; the only thing Lightning could do to offer her comfort was speak. Fang had stilled in listening to her a while ago. Lightning would talk to her all night if it fit her needs. "What about color?" she murmured to Fang, talking about anything that would bring her away from this. "Any preference on that?"

"I like… pink."

"For a house?" Lightning stroked her shirted belly in little pets. "A big, pink house. That's silly."

"Maybe some of the rooms."

"Hey, if you want a pink house, that's what it'll be. I'm just saying; every Yun is going to know it's you where we live."

"You want to live on Gran Pulse?" Fang asked, catching that beat.

They were just talking, as they'd been for hours, but this one struck close to Lightning's dream. Before this mess with the baby or even before she really knew Fang, Lightning had wanted to serve in the GC and protect Serah on her excavations. She'd figured they'd take a tourist home in Gran Pulse for this. It'd been a futuresque picture she'd seen, but so far away and unlikely, Lightning had never thought to plan anything. She would be older by the time Serah graduated and her sister, further matured, probably finding her own field in teaching history or something, rather than digging it. It'd always been an unrealistic, fanciful dream.

Living with Fang had never been the plan in her mind, but now, it seemed so real… real and wholesome, like everything would've been okay if she and Fang could get away with Serah. Living with another person, with Fang, it chilled her how right it seemed. When had any of this become more than a silly scheme to save her job? It felt like Fang had always cared about her this deep.

Lightning shook off her wandering mind to refocus on her woman in need. It was all just a whimsical dream, now in this hell. "Would the Yuns allow that?"

"I'd make them." Fang said, obviously needing her reprieve from the harsh realities they were in. Lightning thought her sweet. "You weren't completely hated," Fang pointed out in her usual, blunt manner of things. It actually made Lightning smile for just a second. "A lot of us wanted you to win against Ivy."

In their sad reality, Yuns and Cocoon couldn't be, as evidenced by Scar's attempt to kill her for the visit alone. Lightning was fond enough and trusted Fang to let that be; in her whimsical world, she might even try to move in with Fang in Gran Pulse. But in reality, Lightning had Serah, and Serah couldn't take a fall into a ditch with a Behemoth and survive. Even without their current mess they were in, Lightning would never risk Serah like that to be happy.

Still, it didn't hurt to talk about, not when Fang desperately needed the reprieve.

Lightning wished again that they could live in that dream. Too bad those she cared about had a pattern of getting hurt beyond repair like this. The optimal thing Lightning could aim for was getting Fang home in one piece; that, she would accomplish and it'd be the best for Fang.

Fang would come to her senses after this ordeal, knowing Cocoon was no place for a Yun, just like Paddra was no place for a Cocoon. Lightning wondered how hard it'd be for Fang to break from her when she went back home, or if it'd be hard at all after they got through this thing with Jihl. With a woman like Summer waiting at home for her, she could forget this horrible bleep of her life and start that family there like she'd always dreamed. She and Fang could… be friends… as long as she didn't get involved enough to hurt Fang like this again.

Sometimes, Lightning really hated her logical mind.

"Claire," Lightning realized she was probably squeezing too hard and lifted her face from where she'd buried it in Fang's hair.

Her throat felt suspiciously stuffed and needed a good clearing before she could speak. "Yeah?" Even then, it still tasted a little scratchy coming out.

"You stopped talking," Fang said, voice still so small.

"I'm sorry," Lightning apologized and really, genuinely meant it. "I'm still here. Others wanted me to win against Ivy? She was something, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Fang agreed, snuggling in as tight as she could to Lightning. "Something. Dad never liked her much."

"I can't imagine why," Lightning held her in and squeezed. All night, she would give Fang, and wished she could give more.

**XXX**

Serah stared at the ceiling from her back on her bed. She wished there were sounds coming from above. Sounds would mean they were romping, and romping meant they were happily enjoying sex, but no matter how she wished it, no noise echoed from above. They were painfully quiet, up there in the room.

Serah ached to know what was going on.

Claire had blown her off, as usual. She'd never been good at giving Serah the truth when it was something serious and legit, but she usually made a better attempt to hide it first. Not this time, which worried Serah more, especially with the state of Fang. She'd never just blatantly ignored Serah before. Something was up and it was serious, Serah could tell.

Why wouldn't Claire ever clue her in! Nobody seemed to. She'd texted Vanille and Sky, neither of whom responded, and Hawke said she'd be busy for the latter half of the day. Serah wondered if she was with a girl now and knew she probably was. She wouldn't disturb her with a call either. Still, Serah wished someone would talk to her. She felt lonely, this secluded. No one had even come downstairs to collect dinner. Serah wanted to call somebody; she hesitated on Fang's Mom and Dad. If Fang's bad mood had anything to do with something going on in Gran Pulse, Serah would be invading privacy by making that call.

Desperately wanting to hear someone's voice, Serah dialed someone from class, more an acquaintance than a friend, and someone Claire didn't like, but if Claire was going to be a butt about things, so was she. The phone picked up on the third ring. "Serah?" the surprise came clear.

"Hey, Snow," Serah greeted in relief. Someone had picked up their phone for her. Someone cared enough to talk. Serah cradled the phone to her ear and bit back a tentative smile. "How're you?"

**XXX**

Lightning felt heavier with every minute that passed the time; her dread had grown every minute of the hour, but now with the alarm bleeping behind her, it felt so much more tangible, how close she was to losing Fang again. It might be in her head, but Fang felt colder with every hour it drew nearer.

"Fang," Lightning brushed up Fang's arm again to keep her warm, keep her present with her there.

"I'm scared," Fang voiced, not louder than a squeak. Lightning squeezed her to her breast, chest so constricted, it felt like it might break. Lightning pressed lips to the back of Fang's head. She never wanted to move, to let go of this woman. Each ticking second brought Fang closer to her new hell.

"We'll figure this out," Lightning promised and meant it. She wasn't going to sit by idly while Fang was repeatedly raped. "Jihl's made her point. We'll find she wants and give her that." Lightning ducked her head against Fang's shoulder. "She won't have you."

Fang exhaled a shaky breath. Lightning wished she had more confidence in her words; it'd been made clear that she and Fang were stuck. Lightning could only hope the sex wasn't the point of all this… and if it was, Lightning was prepared for that too. Everyone had a price; even with a diminished bargaining chip, Lightning would find Jihl's. She'd end Fang's torment, even at the cost of everything and herself. This couldn't go on.

"Fang," Lightning squeezed her about the chest, keeping her close. "Will you eat something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I know," Lightning knew how she felt. She had no appetite either, but Fang hadn't eaten last night. She hadn't eaten before Lightning got home either, and probably hadn't since breakfast the day before, which had been rushed. It wasn't good for anybody to starve, but from what Lightning knew of the Yun metabolism, a day without food would be even worse for Fang. Lightning wasn't going to allow Fang to hurt herself too in the process of another's abuse. "But if I make something, will you eat it?"

"I don't want you to go."

"You can come with me," Lightning told her, "I want to check your back too, okay?"

"…Okay," Fang finally agreed quietly. Lightning sat up with her very slow, very measured with comforting ease. She didn't let go of Fang as she rose and Fang seemed fond of that, even keeping an arm over the one around her stomach to make sure she didn't go. When they'd sat up alright, Lightning scooted in, legs limp, stretched around Fang on the bed. They stayed like that for a long minute, Lightning giving her time.

"Are you ready?" Fang mutely nodded once, her grip on her arm going loose when Lightning pulled back her limb. She started at the hem of Fang's shirt and started pulling it up. Fang lifted her arms for her to remove it. Lightning put the sweater off to the side and went to the first strip of gauze she'd taped over. "This might pinch," Lightning warned. Fang didn't even flinch with the removal of the first bandaged strip.

Her back revealed, clean. "No scars," Lightning told her, taking down the others as well. Fang didn't say anything as she removed the rest, but leaned back against her when she was all clean. "Hey," Lightning murmured, arm automatically crossing around her belly. She stroked her side. "We're going to get through this." Lightning promised again.

"I'm dizzy."

Lightning kissed the back of her head. "Food should help," she said, doubting it herself.

It took that comfort and more to get Fang to her feet. Lightning grabbed clothes and dressed her. Fang squirreled when Lightning tried to give her fresh boxers, so Lightning let that be. Fang stared at her through burnt, hurt eyes that squeezed Lightning enough to kill. She took Fang's hand and took her to the bathroom help to do her morning chores. She turned away from Lightning, ultimately conscious when she had to pee, but not wanting Lightning to leave her. Lightning turned on the sink and afforded Fang her privacy without having to leave.

When Fang had finished up and washed her trembling hands, Lightning took one again and squeezed. "Come on," Lightning encouraged gently, tugging her on along.

When they reached the stairs, Lightning could already hear something sizzling from the kitchen. Her heart skipped a few beats. She'd forgotten about Serah after she'd dismissed her and gone upstairs. Lightning's sister had probably had a rough night too because she'd forgotten like that. What would she even tell her? Lightning's stomach filled with piling dread, sooner than she'd anticipated in her night over thinking of Jihl.

And sure enough, Serah was staring at them as they came down the stairs, first at their linked hands, then at Lightning with pain in her eyes that she always held over Lightning's lies.

"Serah— "

"I made breakfast," Serah interrupted coldly. Her eyes left Lightning and roved over to Fang. They softened in surprise. "Are you okay, Fang?"  
>Fang tried to offer her a changed expression, perhaps a smile, but the effort was so huge, she barely even managed a twitch of her face.<p>

"There was a death," Lightning lied so Fang didn't have to say anything.

Serah's eyes rounded in fear. "Mom? Dad?"

Lightning almost flinched to hear that. Serah meant Jaeger and Anya, of course, but the words struck a little too close to home. "They're okay," Lightning told her, continuing the lie. "It was someone else Fang knew."

Serah rushed from the stove and threw herself around Fang's waist, empathy so great, her eyes started to water, even not even knowing a person or their name. "I'm so sorry, Fang."

Fang lifted an arm to rub Serah's slender back, then she was fully hugging her too, two arms wrapped around Serah real tight.

Lightning would fix this soon. She had to.

**XXX**

Lightning strode purposefully to her desk, Fang lagging a little behind her, looking scared out of her wits. Lightning had asked her to stay back to speak to Jihl alone, but Fang would have none of it. Now she cowered a little behind Lightning, head kept down with her eyes on the floor. "Jihl," Lightning started to say when she'd reached her desk.

Jihl interrupted, "It's Commander, Lightning." She gestured to a single chair across from her desk. "I've been expecting you. Why don't you take a seat?" Fang's condition had visibly worsened. She looked sickly when Jihl checked over Lightning's shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, Fang."

"Commander, you've made your point," Lightning re-absorbed the woman's attention to keep her eyes off Fang. Jihl smiled faintly, eyes glowing as they returned to her. "Whatever you want, we're here to give."

"How accommodating of you," Jihl smiled, rather pleased.

"Is it money?" Lightning asked, trying to get to the core of all this so she could take Fang away as soon as possible. "We'll give back all the money we made and more; this wasn't about getting money for the scam. I'll resign too, if you need."

"Now, why would I want that?" Jihl almost chuckled. "You fit in right where I need."

Lightning's stomach churned. "What do you want? We're ready to give anything to end this."

"End this," Jihl's eyes were alight with cruel sadism. "That's another thing I don't need. You already know what I want, precious. You know, Fang came into me in that very chair you're sitting, lovely. She did it again against that wall, and on this desk right here—all with such vigor and strength. Mmm."

Lightning almost lost a hold of the control she'd trained so hard into herself before coming here. This is what she'd been afraid of coming in. "If this is about the sex?" Lightning's grip on the arms of the chair were raw iron tight. "Take me."

"What?" Fang balked, her first word since entering the room.

"Fang didn't start the scam, she was just pulled in by me." Lightning overran all Fang's protests to the offer. "I started it all," Lightning explained, "And if you need to punish someone, it should be me."

"Claire!" Fang hissed in horror, but Lightning just grabbed her arm to shush her and overran Fang again.

"If this is for sex or to punish us in your own way, punish me."

Jihl's amused eyes behind her desk seemed to feed from Fang's panic. Lightning wished she'd forced her to stay outside while she did this instead. Lightning could already read the pleased sadism from this woman. If it wasn't the sex alone, it had to be this dangerous need. The woman was volatile; Lightning could tell she savored inflicting. How had she never managed to read this before in the woman? It dripped from her like savagery. PSICOM had a psychopath in charge of leading her armies attack. "Whatever would I use you for?" Jihl chuckled, turning Lightning's heart to stone. "You don't have a penis."

"Commander!" Lightning fought for that elusive control, heart speeding. If she read Jihl right, which she felt she indeed was, more panic from her end may persuade Jihl's attention away from Fang. If Fang would just stop protesting her offers… It took little talent to come off desperate to this woman, "I can give you any kind of sex you need: consensual, sadism, masochism, kinky, whatever you like, whenever you want it. I can be your slave."

"What're you doing?" Fang demanded, frantic.

"So can Fang," Jihl pointed out calmly, but taking oh, so much pleasure in this. "And she can give me child as well."

"Yes, I can," Fang breathed so ragged, her grip hurt on Lightning's arm. "Lightning can't do that." Fang pulled her up by that steel grip on her arm. "Get out of here, Light." She physically, forcibly, pushed Lightning away, so hard that Lightning fell.

"Ahh," Jihl enjoyed, standing from her chair. "Enthusiasm. Much more attractive than desperation. Come here, Fang."

"She has to leave," Fang almost panted, looking at Lightning on the floor with wide, scared eyes.

"No," Lightning started to stand.

"Lightning," Jihl chimed in almost a sing-song, "Fang would like you to leave." Jihl stepped in close to Fang and stroked her cheek.

"No!" Lightning yelled again, starting for Fang and Jihl.

"Should you escort her or should I?" Jihl teased, then, pressing into Fang's face, she kissed her, long and lavishing. It stopped Lightning cold in a way she couldn't expect, like taking the wind from her in a low, decisive blow. Jihl's tongue invaded Fang's mouth and Fang didn't, probably couldn't, move, maybe stuck in a similar stat that'd just taken Lightning's limbs.

When Jihl had suckled her a long moment, she licked her lips with the pull away. "Get rid of her, love."

Fang stared over her head in wide-eyed horror, then swallowed hard. She looked at Lightning, who's limbs still didn't work in the most frustrating way. Fang drowned in front of her with that face. Lightning only noticed they were moving when Fang was half across the room with her already, half dragging her there. "Fang— "

"Don't come back," Fang ordered her, sounding empty. "Don't ever come back up this way."

Lightning tried to grab her or stop them, but Fang was too strong. They were at the door before Lightning knew it, Fang pained and harsh of face. "Go to work." Fang said, closing her out in the doorway. A lock clicked. Lightning felt like dying, her heart was rushing so fast.

Closing her eyes just a moment to gather herself, a thud and a groan came through the door. Lightning left quickly, mind churning with fire.

She wouldn't lose Fang this way. She wouldn't.

Lightning started out of the large office suite, empty but for her. She had work to do.


	39. Chapter 39

"Light!" Lebreau greeted when she saw her hurrying across. "You're late! Too busy having sexytimes with that hunk of— whoa," Lebreau cut herself off when Lightning came close enough. "You look like shit, girl. What the hell happened?"

"Lebreau," Lightning took her hand, pulling Lebreau into the back room kitchen with her. "I need your help."

Lebreau blinked, tugged along after Lightning, much to the distress of her regular, 9:45 customer whining for more whiskey. "What's up, Light?"

"I screwed up," Lightning confessed, "And now Fang's taking a hit. I need to fix it, and I need your help."

"What's going on, Light?" Lebreau asked seriously, funnies aside. She had no problem telling when Lightning needed her that way.

"This is confidential," Lightning prefaced.

"Of course."

Lightning told it; voice hushed, she told Lebreau about the blackmail and the rape, about Jihl and this morning's failed negotiation, even about Fang last night in her poor condition, which felt more personal for Light and proved harder to talk about than she would've liked, especially when it came to the marks. Lightning gave Lebreau appropriate moments to digest, which Lebreau absorbed like a good friend. She quickly shut up the idea when Lebreau started blaming herself.

"No one got Fang into this but me," Lightning almost ordered against the claim. "Don't start."

When it was made clear that she'd make no progress on that end, Lebreau finally asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one getting raped."

"Not physically."

"I'll be okay when Fang's safe and away from that psycho." Lightning moved the conversation back away from herself. "Do you know a hacker? And a good one. We need someone capable to get into Jihl's database."

"I'll get my boy Maqui on it," Lebreau nodded.

"Good." Lightning didn't even wonder how Lebreau came up with these people anymore, she was so used to them just appearing. "I'm sure she's got it in several spots too," Lightning pointed out, "We're going to have to get all of it before we can end the scam."

Lebreau ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Fang's with her now?" Lightning nodded solemnly. "I wonder if it would help anything to have evidence of the rape." Lebreau thought out loud. "To have something we could use against her as well?"

Lightning shook her head. "Jihl would bring us all down with it, it wouldn't work. And Fang's family can't know about this, not ever. That would kill her."

Lebreau breathed out a harsh puff of air. "I'll do what I can about expediting the hacker."

"Thanks, Lebreau." Lightning started back out to the bar.

"Lightning," Lebreau summoned her attention back, "It might not be now… or tomorrow, or soon, or anything," Lebreau tried to reach out to her friend. Figuratively. "But when you need someone to talk to…"

"I'll come to you," Lightning promised, not needing it, but appreciating her friend's offer nonetheless. Lebreau only nodded and followed out after her friend.

**XXX**

"How's my pretty girl doing over there?"

"Hawke!" Serah squeaked into the phone, delighted with the unexpected call. She cradled the phone to her ear and hurried to a quiet corner outside with her breakfast. "What're you doing, calling me?"

"My friends are at work," Hawke explained, "I'm lonely and wanted to see if you could play."

Serah checked her watch, a little after ten. That was still pretty early, considering. "Don't you have company over that you should be taking care of?"

"Company?" Hawke sounded confused, "Oh, you mean a girl! No, I was too busy for that last night. I had a lot of phone calls to make! And I'm not very good at surfing that wet yet."

"Surfing that wet?"

"You know! The thing you press letters into and it shows words and pictures and numbers of things."

Serah's smile returned, something often that happened with Hawke. "Net. It's called the Net, Hawke."

"Yeah, that!"

"You should watch what you call things," Serah chuckled. "What were you doing on the net anyway? It's dangerous place to be looking through there unguided." Serah could only imagine the numbers of things Hawke might stumble into with such a tool.

"It is?"

"For you, it is." Serah grinned, eyes practically glowing with amusement from her friend. "So, what was it?"

"Well..." Hawke grew evasive, then started whispering into the phone. "I might've had an ulterior motive in calling you, besides being lonely all by myself."

"That so?"

"Mhmm, but!" Hawke stipulated, still whispering. "I have to know if you can keep a secret first."

"Why are you whispering?" Serah giggled. "Isn't everyone gone?"

"Shh! I have to know if you can sneak."

"I can sneak," Serah assured.

"Serious sneaky!" Hawke added, "Like, you can't tell anyone I said."

"Are we gossiping now?"

"It's for someone's good," Hawke said, "But I can't tell you on the phone. It's too serious for that. Can I see you?"

Serah checked the clock again, forgetting what it'd said only a moment before. "Well, I have class in another half hour, then I'm off for the rest of the day. Tuesdays are my easy day. Could we meet after that?"

"That sounds good," Hawke agreed, "I'll pick you up outside school and we can go somewhere to eat."

"I'd love to," Serah warmed a little; it was innocent from Hawke, but it felt like the perfect set up for a date. Serah calmed the butterflies in her tummy.

"When should I come?" Hawke asked, reminding Serah she didn't know. Of course she didn't.

"Right," Serah shook her head, "I should be out in two hours."

"M'kay," Hawke agreed. "Bye, Serah! Bring your net!"

"Bye, Hawke." Serah bid back, all warm in her belly. The line didn't go dead. Serah waited a few seconds, then asked. "Hawke?"

"Serah!" There was a small crash of metal to the ground and something skittering. A moment later, Hawke asked. "Did you call me again?"

Serah bit her lip to contain her smile. "Close your phone, Hawke. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay! Closing! Bye, S…" the phone disconnected. Serah hugged her books to her belly and waited for her class to come and end.

**XXX**

Fang's chest rose and fell slowly, heart not yet caught up to the evenness of her breaths. Her back hurt, her penis ached, and she bite marks that would all bruise purple and black, but all Fang could think about, all she had thought about this entire, vicious bout of pain, was that it could've been Lightning right here in her stead.

She'd bloody _volunteered_ for it. The very thought made Fang quake, that Lightning thought it okay enough to offer herself to spoil after Fang already had been, to take her _place _in this hell…!

It made Fang so angry. She'd barely been able to think.

"Fang, precious," Jihl purred, running two damp fingers between her breasts. Wet with Jihl's lust, she smeared it on her chest. "What're you thinking about, Sweetie?"

Fang looked at her, really looked at her for the first time that day. Jihl's hair had flattened back with her sweat, long strands reaching down to the curve of her supple ass. With breasts the biggest melons Fang had seen on a woman of her petite, olive eyes gazing up at Fang with a little glow. It was probably one of the worst parts, Fang thought. In another world, without the crazy, Fang would've found such a woman highly appealing. It twisted the knot of guilt in Fang's stomach; probably made her that much easier to arouse, thinking her attractive.

"You're not thinking about that strawberry whore, are you?"

"No," Fang lied, wanting Lightning to have as little to do with this as possible. She'd already done too much to bring herself to Jihl's attention. Fang didn't want her involved, period.

Jihl eyed her, suspicious. "I hope you're not," the finger tracing lusty circles between Fang's breasts suddenly turned on its nail, which grazed Fang's skin lightly, not enough to indent. Yet. "It's rude to think about another woman when you're in my bed."

"I'm not," Fang lied again. Jihl's eyes flared.

"Then what are you thinking about?" that nail asserted minimum pressure in threat. Any more, and she'd break the skin. Fang remembered all too well Lightning's face the last time Jihl left a mark. She already had bruises forming all over her skin; Fang didn't want to be cut. Not again.

"You," Fang said, hoping that's what she wanted to hear.

"Aww, Fang," Jihl cooed, "That's sweet." She shifted, moving her hand as she replace it with her body on top of Fang's instead. Those long-nailed fingers brushed back into Fang's sweaty hair. She grabbed Fang by it, nails scraping her head as she pulled. Hard. "Now, mean it next time I ask!" A hard slap sent stinging tingles to her cheek as Jihl's mouth laced over hers next and kissed. She squeezed her claws into Fang's head until Fang responded to kiss her back, something Jihl had trained her to do to alleviate the pain. Resisting meant cuts and sometimes, cuts scarred.

Fang didn't want any scars from this woman.

"Better," Jihl purred, rubbing up her cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I, Sweets?"

"No."

Jihl's smile stretched, sadism and evil and pleasure on those lips. "I have such a strong Yun, don't I? Such a strong little Yun." Jihl sat up on her and stroked her collar, as if pressing something down. "You stay here, baby. Momma's gonna make us some lunch. I have to have a strong Yun to father our little darling."

"…Okay," Fang worked to blank it out. It was the only way she'd stay sane with this woman. Lightning worked well as a distraction, but today, she'd risked so much…

"Remember, Sweetie," Jihl reminded as she unsaddled her, "Go easier with the soap and it won't hurt as much tomorrow."

Fang closed her eyes to rest.

**XXX**

Lightning closed her eyes, headache borderlining migraine in strength. The day seemed determined to pass at the slowest crawl. Every minute became an hour, every hour, a day. Lightning didn't have the most exciting job to begin with, but it'd never quite been this bad before. Every moment she served, she saw Jihl in her head: touching Fang, kissing her, putting her through the worst of nightmares and destroying everything that made her pure. She knew she shouldn't , but Lightning couldn't help thinking about it throughout the day. Just a few floors up, Fang was enduring hell and back because of her.

And there was nothing Lightning could do about it. Not right now, at least, but she would. God, she would.

"Light,"

Lightning jerked at the sound of her voice, a sort of spasm that zipped through her like a spark. She saw Fang then, and Fang didn't look happy. She didn't look pleased. She didn't look fragile like she'd just been broken again, either. Lightning's heart skipped a beat; it followed an erratic rhythm under her breast. "Fang."

"Come home with me," Fang said it like an order, not a gentle request or a plea. Lightning tried to read her features, but Fang was unusually stoic of face. She came off harsh, and Lightning saw a bit of anger in those dazzling eyes that she wasn't strict enough to hide.

Lightning glanced back at Lebreau, who watched them with worry. She nodded to Lightning. "Go. I'll say you felt sick, if someone asks."

"Thanks," Lightning nodded, coming around after Fang. She made to take Fang's arm, but Fang flinched away and started walking.

"Come on."

Lightning followed after, fear spiking in her gut. "Fang— "

"We'll talk at home," Lightning noticed Fang's hands, which were shaking. She followed, feeling even worse than before. When they got to the car, Lightning tried to speak again. "Are you okay, Fang?"

"I'm fine," despite the words, the quiver had started in Fang's voice as well. "Just get us home."

Lightning drove her home in silence. She didn't like speaking while driving, but she wished Fang would say something. After thinking about her all day in pain, this was not how she'd thought Fang's condition would be. She desperately wanted to say things to Fang. But Fang was quiet, showing a patience, or a respect , more likely, for her discomfort with mixed attention in driving.

Lightning wished she'd speak. In a normal situation, her patience far outweighed Fang's, but she'd been waiting for this all day, and it'd been a very long day at that. Adrenaline spiked, nerves on fire, Lightning wanted nothing more than to be sure in Fang, hold her, anything to try to lessen her pain.

Just a little longer now.

If the day had been hell, the drive home was pure pain. Lightning almost started twitching like Fang, but she was disciplined. She could wait.

They got home and parked. Fang was first out of the car and again, they were playing the following game. Lightning only matched her step when Fang reached the door, where she pressed into with her safety measures the building provided.

Fang stepped through the door; Lightning followed. The door shut behind her. Fang turned on her in a fury and a blaze. "You didn't tell me you were going to do that!" Lightning's back suddenly slapped to the door, Fang's arm pinned her chest. "Why? Why would you do that?" More than desperation in her eyes, she was panicked. Lightning's back hit the door again in Fang's pain.

"Fang— "

"She could've taken you!" Fang almost screamed, caught between a choke. "She could've accepted and done whatever she liked!" Lightning thrashed against the door again. Her head was starting to hurt like her shoulders. "Did you even think if she'd said yes? Do you know what she would've done? You offered yourself in my place!" Fang's eyes were bloodshot, her breathing hard. For a moment, Lightning thought she might hit her, she seemed so wild. Fang tried to penetrate her with her eyes, at a momentary loss for words with every huff.

"Claire," Fang pushed her against the door again, but it was considerably weaker this time, as if just to assure her attention. "She could've… " Fang's strung emotions caught up with her now; her voice broke. "…Could've raped y..." Fang's voice snapped on a hitch. There were tears in her eyes again as she broke from Lightning's eyes. "Shit."

"Fang, please." Lightning lifted a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't do it again," Fang whimpered on a choke, almost a sniff. Her voice rose again when she next regained her speech, tear-stung eyes still panicked in their fury. "Don't ever do that again!"

Lightning took her face in a hand and kissed her. It was instinctual, thoughtless, and driven. She wouldn't have been able to cite her reason then or later why it popped to her as the right thing to do. Fang's arm over her chest abated, and then she cupped Lightning's face too, kissing her back with the hunger and fury of a madwoman with her life at risk. Fang's body pressed Lightning to the wall where otherwise, her arm had pinned. Lightning gasped at the unexpected bite of her lip in Fang's passion. Lightning pulled at the back of Fang's hair till she parted and hovered, enough for Lightning to catch her breath.

She stared hard into those viridians, grip tight in Fang's hair. "I care about you," Lightning breathed harshly, "Don't tell me not to."

Fang's body pressed in until she had Lightning fully boxed in. There was something more than passion in those eyes. Fang's mouth took hers over again and Lightning breathed her in. Fang had her moaning with that strong grip, lips moving so powerfully against her own. She was unrestrained in this fit of passion and frankly, it aroused Lightning very deeply. It also made Fang very, very big.

Fang's lips moved to the side of her chin, which she kissed and bit. Lightning took in a breathy intake. She felt this, was aroused by it, but Fang was fragile, reacting on relief and her pain. "Fang," Fang was already on her neck and planting kisses down her throat. When she reached her collar, she started to chew with little Mmm's. "Fang," Lightning repeated, fingers curling into Fang's skin.

"I love you," Fang murmured. Lightning stiffened. Grabbing Fang by the back of her shoulders, she pulled her off. "No!" Fang protested, fingers digging in.

"Fang— "

"No," Fang said, weaker, but her grip growing stronger yet. "Claire— "

"Fang, you're panicked," Lightning pointed out, "Freaked."

"No." Fang protested again, "No, I'm not."

"Yes," Lightning told her, swallowing, sad to see Fang in this state. "You are. Fang— "

"Please," Fang whimpered, grip hard enough to hurt. "Claire," she sounded so meek. "Love me."

"I will," Lightning cradled her cheek, "But not like this. Not when you're frantic like this."

A tear gently rolled down Fang's cheek. "I just want you to love me." Lightning brushed it away.

"I know, Fang," Lightning gripped her around the back to hold the way she'd been thinking about all day. She closed her eyes. It felt good when they were like this, like the world wasn't trying to crush them. "I know."

Fang exhaled and she shook, clamped in Lightning's arms.


	40. Chapter 40

"I can do it," Fang objected, grabbing Lightning's hand at her hem, not wanting her to see. Lightning gazed at her through careful eyes. She let Fang take her hand, but didn't drop it from her hem.

"Please, Fang," Lightning asked, sorrowful eyes trained on her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Fang swallowed hard. Lightning hurting her was at the least of her worries, but she'd seen Lightning's eyes the other day at her marks. She didn't want to see her that pained again because of Fang. "I don't want you to see," Fang admitted because she could think of no other excuse to stop her. Lightning's eyes, always so stoic, Fang could now read. Her empathy radiated; Fang felt only as pained as this was making her love.

"Do you trust me?" Fang closed her eyes. She trusted Lightning; she trusted her so bad, but the way Lightning had tried to intervene today.

"You scared me," Fang told her, "Really bad today." Fang squeezed a gentle pulse to Lightning's fingers at her hem. "I don't want you to have anything to do with Jihl."

"I'm the only reason you're in this place," Lightning's voiced filled with sorrow and a bit of chastise to Fang. "I had to try."

"I'm already dirty. You're not." Fang fought to control the rising emotion in her voice. She had to talk this out to Lightning, make sure she never tried to pull something like that again. "Promise me you'll keep away from her. You should have nothing to do with Jihl."

Lightning was quiet a long moment, raising Fang's panic that she might disagree. Finally, after a small eternity of a pause, she said, "If I keep from Jihl… let me help here when you're with me. Let me take care of you, Fang."

Fang closed her eyes again to think. She hated paining Lightning with the sight of her bruises and marks, but if it meant she wouldn't go to Jihl again to try to negotiate away herself… "Okay," Fang finally agreed, eyes opening. Her hand quivered at her side. She didn't relish revealing herself to Lightning like this.

Lightning squeezed over her fingers in thanks. Fang kept her hand over hers a moment longer. "Don't be scared," she said, or pleaded. "They look worse than they are."

Lightning gave a small, mini nod to acknowledge her. Fang finally let go of her hand.

Slowly, with respect not too move too fast, Lightning started lifting her shirt. Fang swallowed down her nerves again as inches of skin revealed, higher and higher on her stomach. Lightning was silent as she pulled her shirt up and off, and by the time Fang saw her eyes again, she couldn't read them.

Lightning took in her front where her belly had bruises from bites near her hips. She had another, deeper one on her neck where a faint imprint of purple in the black revealed where teeth had been and nails pressed into her upper arms, but that wasn't the worst of it. Faint traces of the worst bruises showed at the outer edges of Fang's bra.

"It's okay," Lightning said softly, like she were talking to a baby. Fang felt her press in against her temporarily with the reach around Fang's back to unclasp her bra. Fang turned away when Lightning gently pulled the bra free at her front.

More than shy, Fang was embarrassed, humiliated by what Jihl had done to her chest. She'd never thought she'd come upon the day where she hated boob play, but Jihl had violated that in her too. Both breasts a deeply mottled black and blue color, the bruises over her sensitive breasts nearly enveloped them both. Clear bite marks revealed where Jihl's mouth had been, making deep indentations and a gross overuse of colors across Fang's battered breasts. Sore, battered, and chewed like a dog's toy, Fang paled to show Lightning her body like this, so dirtied and used by another woman, all spent.

Lightning took her hand and tugged. Fang followed quietly to the bathroom where Lightning's fingers squeezed into her own. "Is it just as bad here?" Lightning asked, drawing Fang's eyes to realize she meant her bottom half.

"It's not bruised…" Fang tried to say, extremely nervous about removing her pants in front of Lightning. She shied away a little.

"Fang," Was that hurt? Fang bit back her on her tongue.

"I did it mostly myself," Fang said, wincingly slipping out from her boxers and jeans. Lightning's jaw twitched, betraying her reaction when she saw Fang revealed. A minute, almost indiscernible swallow followed. She gazed at the swollen lump a moment too long. "It wasn't Jihl." Fang tried to tell her, humiliated. Lightning shouldn't have to see her like this, thinking it all from Jihl. "The soap— I was just— "

"It's okay, Fang," Keeping her eyes up now, Lightning squeezed her hand. "Come on," she walked her to the tub. Lightning turned it on and didn't pull the stopper until it was warm. "I have cream for swelling," Lightning said, referring to the swollen, blush-painted lump between Fang's sore legs. "It might help."

"…you don't have to do this, Light."

"I want to," she touched Fang's cheek and Fang flinched, too dirty for such a thing when Jihl's fingers had just been there only hours ago. "You're my Yun."

Fang almost choked on a sob in her throat. Lightning couldn't know how close and strong that struck to her heart, hearing Lightning calling her, her Yun.

"I'm going to get it and some ice," Lightning finally murmured. "Try to settle in the tub. Soaking will help the sores."

"Okay," Fang grew half relieved, knowing that Lightning wasn't looking at her at the current moment. She eased into the tub slowly, wincing for the first time since she was alone. Her penis ached so bad, the warm water almost burned. It took Fang the first three minutes Lightning was gone to settle in the tub. She took more to settle. Lightning came in a little after, just as Fang regained control of her expression enough to hide the pain.

"Hey," Lightning greeted softly as she came in, the nozzle of the tub finally turned off to cut off the thunder of pouring water. "You okay?"

"I'm okay."

Lightning sat next to the tub, a mere block of stone separating her from the water and Fang. "I've brought you some things," Lightning said, pulling a small tube from the items on the floor or her pocket. "You can reapply this after, but it's supposed to help with sores and pain too, as well as swelling."

"It's not so bad," Fang lied. Lightning seemed sadder as she handed over the tube. Fang hesitated with it in her hand, shy to even touch herself in front of Lightning, even if just to apply cream. There was always the chance that she'd arouse again, since she didn't seem to have any real self control of that with Jihl, and that would hurt even more. More than that, she didn't want Lightning to see her hard with the same boner she'd used to fuck Jihl only hours ago.

"I've brought some ice too," Lightning said, "For your chest." When Fang reckoned she looked scared, Lightning quietly assured. "I'm not going to hurt you, Fang."

"I know," Fang winced, uncapping the tube. She'd have to train away her mind to think of other things, but the offer of relief was too great to pass up. And it'd distract her from Lightning looking so pretty beside her, taking this time to care for Fang. Lightning picked up a cube and made sure Fang saw it before she reached over the tub's ledge, over Fang's bitten breasts. Fang quickly squeezed out some of the cream and put aside the tube, hands lowering in the water to touch herself before Lightning did. The cream was warm to her penis from the water, with a tad bit of coolness left; very gently, as if it were glass, Fang rubbed it over herself.

She sucked in a fast breath when the cool cube touched her breast. Lightning paused for her, hovering it to wait for Fang to adjust, then gently pressed it back over her breast.

"Can we talk again?" Fang asked when she'd adjusted enough to the cube, Lightning's care, and her own fears to speak.

"Sure," Lightning agreed quietly, moving the ice methodically so one spot never got too cold. "We can do that. Anything in particular, Fang?"

"Anything's fine," Fang unthinkingly said, then worried and feared. She quickly spoke again before Lightning could bring up a topic. "How's Serah doing?" After she said it, Fang wanted to smack herself. While not a sensitive topic of her own, Lightning had been lying to Serah more often again, which she hated. She might be uncomfortable talking about her sister right now. Shit, Fang was so stupid.

But Lightning only partially smiled, sadly, in that way of hers that only lifted her lips a little. "Serah's good," Lightning conversed with her, spoiling Fang to endless degrees. First this care, now she'd talk about something with her that probably made her uncomfortable all for the comfort of Fang, which she didn't deserve, considering how she'd fucked Jihl today. Even lying to the woman felt wrong. Of those clear parts that Fang remembered, she recalled echoing what Jihl wanted to hear.

What kind of girlfriend did that for the pleasure of someone blackmailing her lover? Consequential treatment be damned, she shouldn't have said those things to Jihl. She shouldn't tell her that, even if she'd been lying through her teeth. And then, when she'd gotten home, she'd thrown Lightning against the door and yelled at her.

Fang didn't deserve this caring treatment.

"— studies are going well. Serah's always been a straight-A student," Lightning was saying. Her eyes glimmered a little, lit up by a thought, "Though I'm pretty sure she surprised her professor when she changed her thesis against the expansion of Cocoon into Gran Pulse."

"Yeah?"

"Pretty sure that was your doing," Lightning agreed, "But one of Serah's proudest papers. She taped it to the refrigerator; I think she was hoping you'd see it."

"I'll have to check it out." Fang noted.

"She'd like that," Lightning's fingers momentarily touched her while she picked up the shrunken cube and replaced it. Fang was tempted to grab her hand and keep her there, or touching her in some way. It all felt so much better when she was, even if Fang was too dirty for that purity. "I can read it to you, if you want."

The prospect of Lightning's offer warmed Fang. Not very sure of foot in written Cocoon vocabulary, she'd probably misunderstand half the words on the page by her own read, but listening to Lightning read Serah's paper on Gran Pulse… yeah, that made Fang all fuzzy and crinkly.

Lightning's hand was on her shoulder then, the ice missing, then her face. She leaned over the tub's edge and kissed the top of Fang's head. "I'll be right back."

This, this right here, this filled Fang's dream, and for a temporary moment out of hell, Fang gained reprieve.

**XXX**

Lightning stroked a hand through Fang's damp hair, her woman's head resting at the side of the tub on the arm she was using to play with Fang's hair. With Serah's paper on the floor in front of her, ice gone with Fang resting, she couldn't help but wish this temporarily relief could be permanent. This was how it was meant to be, if Jihl hadn't invaded. Lightning couldn't be sure if Fang were actually sleeping or not, but it'd been the first rest she had since the abuse. Lightning would let her stay here forever if she could.

Alas, good things couldn't last. Not in Lightning's life, anyway. The faint opening of the door from the ground below them startled Fang straightaway. Lightning heard Serah's voice chatting away. "Fang," she touched her cheek, guiding Fang's wild eyes to her, "Fang, it's okay. It's just Serah coming in."

"Serah…" Fang lifted herself with a small flinch Lightning didn't miss. Lightning pulled back her arm, now free from the weight of Fang's head.

"I'm going to let her know we're here," Lightning told her, "Will you be okay a moment?"

"Yeah," Fang waved her away, sitting upright in the tub. "Go." Lightning kissed her cheek before she went away, unusually prone to small affections she usually didn't show with Fang this way. She left her woman to hurry quickly through her room, office, and down the stairs where Serah stood in the living room with Hawke.

"Claire!" Serah nearly shrieked upon seeing her, clinging to Hawke's arm. "You gave me a heart attack. What're you doing home?"

"I went home sick with Fang," Lightning eyed Hawke. She was struck, suddenly, with the memory of Hawke running to hide when she'd seen Jihl.

Lightning must've betrayed something at the realization because, when she looked at Hawke too long, Serah panicked. "We're not dating!" Serah squeaked, letting go of Hawke's arm. "And I wasn't trying to sneak around when I didn't think you'd be home—that was an accident. Hawke and I just came here for… for a project! We needed the net."

"Serah,"

"It's true!" Serah tried to insist, "Hawke called me today asking about something she needed and we met up for a lunch to finish out finding what we wanted here, but oh my god, it wasn't like a date and it's nothing like I'm making it sound, we didn't come back here to make out, I swear, Claire, you have to believe me!"

"Serah— "

Serah's eyes bulged. "And we're not having sex! I'm still a virgin, Claire, and I promise I still want to be one until I'm married, it's not like— "

"Serah, I believe you."

Serah stopped mid-sentence abruptly. "You do?"

"Should I not?" Lightning posed.

"No, you should!" Serah almost started her panic again. "It's the truth!"

"Then I believe you," Lightning told her again with a little shake of her head, "Hey, Hawke."

"Hi, Light!" Hawke greeted cheerfully, "Not feeling well today?"

"Not altogether."

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks,"

Serah looked rapidly between her and Hawke, curiosity abounds blooming in her eyes.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder at the door. "Are you two going to set up in your room?"

Serah cleared her throat cautiously. "We… we were going to use the living room."

"Okay," Lightning agreed tiredly, "If you move to your room, leave the door open for if I need to call for you."

"…Okay." Serah's eyes shifted between Hawke and Lightning again.

"Thanks," Lightning said again, going to the fridge for some leftovers that she popped in the microwave. Serah watched until it popped. Lightning removed it and salted one of the plates. "Fang and I are trying to get some sleep, so try to keep it down."

"Okay… I'll… see you in a bit, Claire?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Light!"

**XXX**

The door shut. Serah turned to Hawke, way creeped out. "Okay, that was weird."

Hawke shrugged. "Maybe she just trusts you."

"Or maybe someone talked to her sometime I wasn't there?" Serah counter-offered, the interaction way too friendly for someone Lightning had viewed as a villain before.

"Me?" Hawke realized the accusation, "I did no such thing!"

Aww, Serah curbed her disappointment. She would've found cute if Hawke had. "So," Serah posed, taking off her backpack, "Are you going to tell me what this big secret is about yet?"

Hawke eyed the loft Lightning had disappeared into just above. "Actually, can we go to your room? I don't wanna be overheard."

Serah felt all squiggly in her tummy at that. Alone in her room with Hawke… Claire, so close overhead. She shivered. "Okay," Serah agreed, having a sneaking suspicion she knew what this was about already, which made it a little less romantic, okay, but she still had butterflies in her belly. "It's this one," Serah directed, nervously stepping over to her room. She bit her lip, so curious to know the truth of it. Serah posed a sly question as they entered her room. "So… what's her name, Hawke?"

"Who's name?" Hawke asked back, seeming at attention for trickery.

"The girl you impregnated,"

Hawke's eyes rounded. "I impregnated a girl? Who?" They seemed to pop then. "You? But! …then those weren't just dreams, and you really did sneak out of Sky's house last night!"

It was Serah's turned to be confused, "You dream of me?" Serah blushed cherry red with that realization, especially since Hawke's dreams were probably rated M for Mature, doing things with Serah she only wished they were mated for.

"Wait…" Hawke paused on reconsideration. "But how would you know so soon…" Hawke took a moment to let her words register. "So… you weren't at Sky's house last night, and that was just a dream?"

"Yeah…" Serah still blushed like a ripe apple. Hawke had thought she'd gotten pregnant! It must've been a nice dream…

"But I'm safe!" Hawke insisted, "I even use the suffocating, suction squeeze!"

"The… suction squeeze," Serah repeated slowly.

"Yeah! It tries to shrink me! But it says 100 percent protection if it doesn't break! Took me ages to find one that wouldn't rip just touching it. Do you know how small they make those, Serah. Four and five inches! What poor bastard's only toting that in her pants?"

"You… wear a condom," Serah processed, Hawke's words spinning in her head.

"Well, I can't go around getting Cocoon girls pregnant all the time," Hawke pointed out.

"And your over five inches," Serah added, dizzy.

"Of course!"

Should ask the gynecologist how deep I am… Serah thought.

"So… " Hawke pieced together, "Who could I get pregnant?"

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me?" Serah's face was so warm, it was crazy. "Isn't that what finding a Gran Pulse-originated fertility doctor is all about?"

"What?" Hawke blinked, "That's not about me! I know my sperm count already."

"You do?"

"I like to get it checked," Hawke explained, "It's funny to watch the nurses' eyes pop when they see."

"Wow…" Serah tried to digest. "No wonder Claire got pregnant." Hawke agreed with a nod. Serah still felt dizzy from all this; of all the people, she wouldn't have suspected Hawke of being so safe. It was… kind of nice, really, thinking she hadn't actually dipped into another Cocoon girl uncovered before… but wait. "So," Serah tried to figure what that meant in her head. "What _do _you want me to look up fertility doctors for?"

"Well, that's the secret!" Hawke explained, near her bed. She sat down. "Sit with me. We have to be quiet; Fang might overhear if we're not."

Serah thankfully took the seat beside Hawke, which helped clear her head a little.

"It's about Vanille," Hawke said quietly, voice hushed at a whisper. "She got some bad news the other day."

Serah returned to her head enough to be serious and listen attentively. "What is it? Is she okay?"

"Sortof… you know Sky and Vanille have been trying for a baby, right?"

"Is she pregnant?" Serah forgot herself and asked.

"Shh!" Hawke hushed, putting a hand on Serah's knee. "It's not that. Vanille and I didn't get to talk for long, but she had her period again this month, so she went to see a fertility doctor."

"Oh…" Serah settled back down, "And?"

"And the doctor said she has no eggs left and is incapable of pregnancy."

Serah gasped, hands covering her mouth to silence the true anguish that would pour out on her friend's behalf. Knowing Gran Pulse culture almost as good as the tribes, Serah knew what a strict, almost deathly sentence that could be. They put so much stock in children in Gran Pulse, especially, to be told that she couldn't have a child only a week and a half after getting engaged… Serah's heart pounded heavily for Vanille, eyes watering. When she gained enough control back that she could speak, Serah asked. "How is she? Is she… "

"Pretty bad, as you'd expect," Hawke nodded, "But what's worse is, Sky won't accept it. She can't. You know how she feels about most things Cocoon, so she's blowing off that they don't know what they're talking about and acting normal about it. I wouldn't have even known if Vanille didn't warn me not to ask about the visit."

"Oh, God," Serah's head hurt and her chest pulsed for her friend. To think about the pain Vanille must be in, coupled with complete unacknowledgement of the problem from her mate, it was terrible.

"Yeaah," Hawke agreed, "So, I want to find a Gran Pulse doctor who may be able to help them. I don't know if anything can be done for Vanille, but maybe there's some Gran Pulse-like remedy… or if not, at least Sky could get on the same page and be there for Vanille. She's never going to accept what a Cocoon doctor has to say, but if she heard it from one of our own people…"

"Oh, God," Serah blinked, fighting tears for her friends. "Poor Vanille. Poor Sky… this is awful."

"It is," Hawke agreed. She took Serah's hand from her lap and gave it a little squeeze. "Are you okay?"

Serah sniffed, swallowing the strong urge to cry for her friend. "I'll be okay." Vanille needed them in other ways. This was something she could help with for her friend. Serah pulled her foldable notebook from her bag with her free hand. "Hawke?" Serah squeezed her hand back. "Thanks for coming to me." Her notebook took to the air and floated in front of her. "I would've hated to make it worse, saying something and not knowing…"

"I don't think Vanille knows how to tell people yet, or wants to. Especially with Sky denying it. She only phoned me because I knew about the appointment before they went. Do you think you can find a doctor like that?"

"Yeah, I'll find one." Serah sniffed and rubbed her fingers. "Hawke… you did the right thing."

**XXX**

Vanille lay in bed on her side, headache throbbing with exhausted tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Released from work early, even her usually glower-y coworkers had taken sympathy on her today. Vanille could barely focus and her hands were shaking. Every few seconds, a sniffle would break the silence. One hand held over her stomach, the other splayed out with her phone, Vanille stared at the crafty little tech in her hands, wanting so bad to dial Sky on the other end. She couldn't do this alone; but Sky wouldn't accept it. Vanille had tried to talk to her again last night to the same assurances. It wasn't what she needed to hear.

Vanille was scared.

Unable to reproduce… to do the one thing a mother was meant to do, it shook her to the very core of her being. She hated the confirmation that she wasn't what a woman should be, hated hearing that something had messed her up to be infertile, but more than that, she was petrified. Sky had proposed to a woman she loved to start a family with Vanille. Her lover's heart was true, but Vanille couldn't predict how this would affect them going in. Almost every tribesperson's dream, the Yuns especially, was start a family with their girl. If they couldn't do that, as was such the case when other tribes married each other or neither of the women had the means to impregnate, they went to a Yun to do it, shared a couple of nights all together, and bore a pregnancy between the three. The father knew her children, of course, children were a shining stamp of pride for them, but the couple would separate to raise their girls as their daughters. The father could visit whenever she wanted, but the children became the couples as well as hers.

Vanille couldn't do even that. Even if Sky agreed in some other reality, that she would allow another to sleep with them, the whole paradigm of it was broken. Because Vanille couldn't conceive, no Yun's addition would help her problem. Vanille was simply flat out incapable.

And it killed her.

Sky had the noblest heart, but people broke up over things like this. Even Jaeger and Anya had barely pulled through to make it, and they had one already. Sky dreamed about family like Fang; like every youth-matured Yun dreamed. She wasn't a fan of poly and wholeheartedly, a romantic. Even if, in some strange world, a woman wanted to bear a child that she wouldn't keep, Sky would never stray from someone she'd committed to. And in so doing, she'd never have a family either, never proudly hold a child from her mate, or get to raise her kids full time, a daddy…

Vanille would destroy her Yun by being with her.

Fingers trembling, Vanille speed-dialed number 2 on her phone. It took a good, five rings for her to pick up.

"Vanille?"

"Fang," Vanille curled in tighter. Sniffling, her voice came only as a mew. "I need you."


	41. Chapter 41

Lightning stiffened as a familiar arm reached out and stopped the doors from shutting. Jihl stepped inside and smiled at the elevator contents, two men, Fang, and Lightning. "Cadets," Jihl greeted, "Fang, Lightning. Lightning, floor four, please." Her eyes shone at the girl. Fang discreetly took her elbow and squeezed, as if she'd launch in attack.

The elevators doors shut. It started to rise.

"My, what weather we've been getting. It must be good for your baby, Lightning."

Another squeeze at her arm. Lightning mutely nodded.

"How far along are you now?" Jihl asked 'kindly,' crawling under Lightning's skin. There was nothing Lightning could do with others in the boxed room too.

"Seven weeks,"

"Seven weeks! You must be so proud, Fang. The first Yun daddy of a Cocoon baby."

The door opened on two, Lightning's floor, but Jihl moved on in front of her. "Go ahead, cadets."

"Commander," the two saluted before they left. Jihl's hand was somewhere it shouldn't be, hidden from the camera in the press to the wall.

"Lightning," Jihl parted graciously, hand still on Fang. Lightning made no move for the door, too internally focused on cutting off that hand.

"Light," Fang said sharply, obviously not happy.

"Yes," Jihl agreed, "Your floor, Lightning, I believe."

"Fang… " Lightning wanted so badly to stay, to beat this woman into the ground. "Stay safe."

"Does she ever?" The doors closed behind Jihl and Fang. Lightning had promised Fang… but her palms came away from that with indentations from her nails.

"Please tell me you've reached Maqui," Lightning almost begged, coming up upon Lebreau.

"I have," Lebreau confirmed for her faithfully. "He's coming in tomorrow, or Friday at the latest. I'm sorry I couldn't get him sooner, Light. I tried— "

"It's okay," Lightning forgave, trying not to take her frustrations out on her friend. "Is he charging you?"

"What?"

"Lebreau," Lightning sighed; she wouldn't have fines incurring on her friends. Lebreau was already doing her enough favors as it was. "What are you paying him?"

"He's my little cousin, Light. He's just going to visit for a while till this gets worked out."

"Well, still," Lightning insisted, not liking being in anyone's debt, "I'll pay for the extra expenses of his stay." Lebreau touched her shoulder, giving Lightning a… strange sort of look. "What?"

"Nothing, Light." Lebreau finally said, "Let's just get to work."

**XXX**

"Fang, Precious," Jihl hissed, cupping her chin. She soothed over Fang's skin, those fingers ghosting her cheek, "Such pretty eyes in your face. They stare right into me, so bare. Do you like my eyes, Sweetie?"

Fang nodded. "They're pretty."

"Oh, Fang," Jihl gently touched her breast. "You're such a sweet thing to me, Precious."

"Jihl," Fang tried not to wince. Her body hurt. Jihl lay atop her like a nymph. Her head was pounding and her penis throbbed in excruciating, somehow still-pleasured pain. Fang wasn't sure she could take this; the abuse, she could stand, but her body was in so much pain… Fang glanced to the empty whiskey on the wall again and craved.

"Darling?"

Fang panted a bit. She was cheating, using it like a coward to cover up these sensations she undoubtedly felt, but it was such an available mercy, to aid her numb with alcohol, and she'd already had that first taste… Fang couldn't stop herself from asking, "Do you have… more whiskey?" and hated it more for being so weak.

Jihl's brow creased in a pout. "Am I not keeping you warm enough, my love?" She squeezed Fang's hard between her thighs. "I would say you contraire."

"You are," Fang agreed. "It just hurts."

"Oh, baby," Jihl clamped her between her thighs. "Did I run you too hard yesterday?" she _tsk_ed herself. "I'm sorry," Jihl pet a hand through Fang's hair. "How 'bout this? I'll get your whiskey, love, and you get those lovely lips ready to suckle? We'll give your little hammer a rest, hmm?"

"Okay," Fang said because there wasn't much else to say. Jihl was happy when she played along with her delusions, and a happy Jihl meant she had no reason to go to Lightning. With Lightning's promise to avoid her too, Fang would be content with the two women apart from each other. It was a small price to pay to insure Lightning's safety.

Jihl returned with the bottle, which Fang gratefully took. The alcohol burned her throat going down in a straight chug, but it also dulled Fang's senses, which she relished. After a long, long drink from the burning liquid, Fang lowered the bottle to see Jihl splayed before her like a prize on her side.

"Breasts first," Jihl instructed. Fang went to them and fisted one in her hand, sucking the other in a roughish manner. Jihl's fingers tangled in her hair. Fang only cringed when she felt her rock-hard revert to diamond while on Jihl's chest. For fuck's sake! She wanted to scream at herself for being such a filthy pig, but Fang did none of those things, only continued to rough Jihl with her hands and mouth while she practically jizzed. Jihl's leg brushed her then, and it could've been a total accident for how prominent Fang was, but it almost made her come on the spot.

"Shit," Fang pulled away to shudder, dick so painfully swollen. She didn't even know how she could get that way without being touched or squeezed for a long time, only that Jihl seemed to know her every weakness.

"Do you need relief, my Yun?"

"Yes," Fang blurted, senses not nearly dulled enough yet for this pain. She'd finish off the bottle with her next swig. Then Jihl's hands were touching her and, in another minute, her world went white. Fang trembled, throat half caught in disbelief that'd she came. Jihl pulled her into her lap and stroked through Fang's hair.

"More whiskey, love?"

"Yes!" Fang blurted when she could again, dying for the harder stuff of her home to get drunker, fast. Jihl put the bottle into her hands, stroking her cheek now too.

It was just sex. If not for this unbearable pain, it didn't have to be hard at all. Jihl didn't mean anything to Fang. Just sex.

"I love the way you look when you come for me." Jihl must've bent over her then because lips were on Fang's again and she responded to the kiss as was expected of her. Her penis, thankfully, seemed too tired from the last to start tingling again. Fang hated that she was still hard, though.

Just sex.

"Fang," Jihl purred down at her a moment later, "Tell me you don't kiss Lightning like that."

"I don't," Lightning love to her was pure; nothing like this mess. "Just you." Fang took another long drink, emptying the bottle with it. Finally, her head buzzed.

"Mmm," Jihl hummed, sliding down beside her, eyes aglow. "Good thing."

Fang settled in to that drunken, numbing bliss.

**XXX**

Lightning got off from work at her usual time today, 8 painful hours of bartending later. She called Fang immediately, as she had two or three other times that day, but Fang didn't pick up. It worried her and stressed. Fang was probably just at Vanille's, helping her out after the devastating call yesterday, but Lightning wished she'd answer once to assure her she was okay. She could still be with Jihl for all Lightning knew, and the thought of them still upstairs together twisted Lightning's stomach around. She stood for long, indecisive minutes in front of the stairs, looking up.

"Jealous, Darling?"

Lightning startled so bad, she nearly had a heart attack. Turning to face that wretched voice from her nightmares, Lightning found Jihl standing there in her proud, choice Commander's outfit like a nymph. She stared up the same stairs Lightning had been looking at just a moment ago.

"Fang's resting," Jihl told her, "My sleeping angel after a good day's work pumping into me," she sighed, wistful, happy. "I just love it when she squeezes my hand after orgasming, looking back with those pretty eyes. Such a spark in that woman."

Lightning stared at her, not sure what Jihl hoped to accomplish with this tactic. If it was hurting Lightning, she was vastly succeeding. Jihl didn't look at her, just gazed up those stairs with her, back stairs that no one used with the elevators. How had she even known she was here?

Lightning had promised Fang, but the chance to speak to the woman without Fang present might never come again. Lightning had to try to get this off of Fang. "Jihl," She didn't plead, but spoke softly. The woman might be reached yet, but Lightning had to play her game.

"Commander, Darling." Jihl corrected again, "Only Fang calls me Jihl."

Ignoring the comment, Lightning stepped toward her and took Jihl's hand. Olives flashed her way. "We can settle this," Lightning told her in that same soft voice, but firm. "Woman to woman," She lifted a steady hand to Jihl's cheek, grateful for her body's cooperation with her commands. She wasn't scared but for the possibility of failure for Fang. She didn't let it show. "Just tell me what you need."

Jihl's lips curled to a smirk of the most pleased, arrogant manner. She raised her own hand to Lightning's cheek. "Sweetie," brushing back her fingers, she combed them through her hair, "You just don't get it." She suddenly gripped Lightning's hair tight at the back. "This isn't about you and me." Almost quicker than Lightning could follow, a hand lashed at her gut. Lightning caught it and stepped, but the grip at the back of her head pulled and dragged her back.

"Aghk!" Lightning reached up for the hand, wincing. It pulled harder when she touched it, pulling strands free as it untangled. Nails pierced her shoulder as a head bashed into her own, disorienting Lightning enough to weaken. Her back was thrust to another wall real hard with both hands. It _hurt_. There was a hard, metal stick at her throat that cut off her air fast, and Jihl's body pressed wholly over hers. Lightning was choking before she'd half-realized she'd been pushed.

"This is about sex with Fang," Jihl hissed right into her ear. Lightning reached for the bar at her throat, but she was already starting to see white, the push alone had had her breathless. With the force of that bar, her throat felt ready to snap. Lightning reached for air that wouldn't come. She choked. "It's the darling beauty she will give me when I've staked my claim." The stick loosened only a moment enough for Lightning to gasp and choke again, then re-firmed against her again. None of her attempts to force it were doing anything. "And if you try to offer yourself to me one more time…"

Jihl pulled away the stick and herself. Lightning's knees collapsed in an instant with the overwhelming rush of air. The white spots didn't go away. "Well," Jihl chuckled, "I don't know what I'll do. Maybe something charming to Fang."

Lightning's ears rushed; she almost didn't hear Jihl at all, but for the threat to Fang. She coughed hard and struggled to gather herself. The stick returned to her throat, but it was the small end this time, and it didn't press. Rather, Jihl lifted her chin with it so Lightning could stare into cruel, amused eyes of cherishing pain. There was no humanity there; no mercy or reason. "Do we have an understanding, 'Lightning?'"

Lightning stared at her through dizzying, white-speckled eyes, but she wouldn't look away. Jihl thrived on her power. Lightning wouldn't give it away.

Jihl only smiled and removed the stick from her chin. "I'll send your regards to Fang, Dearie." She started up the stairs no one walked. "Maybe our next pillow talk after she comes in me. Ciao, Sweet Thing. We'll talk again soon."

Lightning watched her go. She stayed there a few minutes while Jihl's heels clicked above. It took a moment after the clicking abated to completely clear.

Lightning picked herself up, her back aching painfully enough for her to gasp when she did. Lightning put a hand to it, then leaned against the wall until she'd calmed her breaths. A horrible ache spiked through her when she started to move, but Lightning didn't stop for it. Cringing a little, Lightning left, exiting to her car, which she sat down and eased into. She closed her eyes for a minute.

Serah would be home again by now. Lightning had to clear her head so she wouldn't betray anything wrong to her sister. She gave herself ten to rest, then started the car again.

Lightning made her way upstairs to her condominium . Both Serah and Hawkee greeted her upstairs. "Claire!" Serah stuck to her automatically; Lightning should've expected it, but the flash of pain was so great, she flinched. Serah pulled away with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Someone at work bashed into me," Lightning offered in explanation. "It's nothing serious; I'm okay." She crossed to the cabinet for some painkillers.

Serah checked the door after her. "No Fang?"

Lightning shook her head. "She's visiting Vanille," she wished, anyway, "Might not be back for a bit. You two working on that project you mentioned yesterday?" Lightning dry-swallowed three and put the bottle back.

"Yes! We were just about to make a snack too, which is like dinner in Hawke's portion sizes."

Hawke pouted. "I'm a growing girl!"

"Or a super-metabolized, hungry Yun," Serah agreed. "Are you craving anything in particular, Claire? We'll make some for you too."

Lightning nodded, "Make that block of behemoth we've had freezing," Next to Gui and expensive turtle meat, Behemoth ran a close second to Fang. Maybe she'd eat it today, "And portion a section of it for Fang."

"Extra salty," Serah checked, "At least we'll be using up the meat."

"I'm going to take a shower," Lightning told her, glancing at Hawke again with her mind buzzing. Hawke caught her eye with a curious one of her own. "I'll be down after that."

"Okay, Claire."

Lightning disappeared to do that chore, unzipping the turtle neck off before she went in to shower alone. She wished Fang could be there, holding her in the spot she had not so long ago. Lightning steeled her mind against thoughts like those. Fang needed her more right now, not the other way around. Lightning had to put aside those needs for now to help Fang first. Cuddling could come later, once she'd healed.

Rinsing off the day from her shoulders, putting thoughts of Fang aside for the time, Lightning finished up bathing, the smell of grilled behemoth floating up from below.

Before she dressed, Lightning got an unfortunate look at herself in the mirror. A bruise was forming across her neck, and, when she turned, she found red marks over her back still there from the slam. Lightning dressed in another turtleneck and dried her hair. Abandoning the bathroom after meeting an acceptable degree, Lightning opened her office door again and nearly walked right into a fist-raised Yun.

"Hawke," Lightning's heart worked to unlodge from her throat in the fright.

"Light! I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming up to say dinner was ready! I can hear through doors better if you'd heard me or not, is why."

Lightning's eyes ventured to the stairs, where Serah was probably waiting. They shifted back to Hawke again. "Hawke," This was the chance Lightning had needed, "We need to talk."

"Ut oh," Hawke's cherry face went blank, "Never a good sign when a girl says that. This is about Serah, Light? We really haven't done anything yet."

"Yet?" Lightning hiked a suspicious eyebrow, almost forgetting what she wanted to really talk to her for.

"I meant since!" Hawke corrected, eyes going wide.

The response tempted Lightning to dig deeper, but she had a bigger concern she wanted to discuss. "It's not about Serah, Hawke, but I need to talk to you in private. Close the door."

Hawke obeyed, brow furrowing. "Something wrong, Light?"

"This… is going to sound off the wall, any way I put it." Best to just dig in to it, "Do you want to sit first?" Lightning offered on second thought, about to touch something that might be tender material.

"I'm okay," Hawke forgave, probably noting the only available sitting space as her bed.

"It's about Jihl," Lightning finally said, "About how you hid from her the other day."

"Oh," Hawke's brow furrowed deeper. "Why are you thinking of that?"

"I've never seen you hide from a pretty girl." Lightning had to be careful with this. She wasn't about to expose Fang, not when Fang was so delicate already with the situation, but she had her suspicions… Fang might not be Jihl's only victim.

She wasn't sure what might be gained from this, but if Jihl had held Hawke on something before… maybe they could escape the way Hawke had. Or maybe something about Jihl could be revealed that they could use. Lightning was desperate for help; she had to try to understand if Hawke had endured the same.

"Oh," Hawke leaned back against the door, "Well… Jihl was a special case. She's very pretty and damn, some breasts! Biggest I've seen on any Cocoon girl." Hawke cleared her throat then and shook her head once, "But Jihl was a little too rough-loving for me. Chains, this little whippy stick, wax," Hawke shuddered, though Lightning couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure of memory. Or both. "Man, she really loved that wax. It's not very common in Gran Pulse, you know!"

"What isn't?"

"Splink! We don't use that splinky stuff very often. At least, not many Yuns do. History says Trikka clan used to make sex gadgets a lot when they were still around." Hawke's brow furrowed then, as if she just remembered who she was talking to. "Uhh… why do you want to know about me and Jihl anyway, Light?"

"You concerned me," Lightning only half lied. Though her concern had come more after the fact about Fang, she had it now, even if just for Hawke if she couldn't find anything useful out to help Fang. "I'd never seen you spooked like that over a girl," Lightning carried it on,

"So, she restrained you…"

Hawke nodded. "And threatened me! At first, I thought we were role-playing like some Cocoon girls like to do."

"But?" Lightning pressed.

"But she didn't unchain me! When we were done and woke the next day, I mean. She was a bit weird; I had a bit of an extended stay with her. It really started to hurt more towards the end, but she was soo good, Light. She knew _just _how to arouse me in all the right ways, even when I was tired and it hurt, I still wanted her. She was that good, even with the pain."

"So," Lightning pushed further, "It was… a willing capture. You wanted to stay."

"Of course!" Hawke confirmed, "Though… she sorta scared me towards the end. She told me she would keep me down there, and I don't think she was joking… I broke out of the chains when she was gone one day and escaped. She didn't give enough time to rest, Light. I could barely walk to get outta there; it was a bit of an experience… actually turned me off to sex for a while too. I wouldn't do it again, but I guess everybody has an embarrassing sex story, right?"

"Yeah…" Lightning whispered quietly, stomach heavy and full with lead. Jihl was doing those exact things to Fang… pleasuring her so much, she put her in pain. And she relished in it. She sounded like an expert seductress and sadistic as a sadist could be, locking Hawke in some basement and now Fang. It made her sick.

"That's why I hid." Hawke confirmed for her, "Jihl was something, but not that I'd want to do again. She had me off sex for nearly a year! It was brutal, Light."

Lightning's stomach dropped a little more. The woman had managed to turn the sex-crazed Hawke, a seemingly-willing participant off the thing she loved most for a year. How much worse would this be for Fang?

"Anyway, we should get downstairs, if that's all you wanted to talk about. Or was there something else, Light?" Lightning shook her head. Hawke offered her a pretty smile. "I know you're probably as starving as me or worse." Hawke began to lead the way back out, through her den, and downstairs to the kitchen again. "You're not Yun, so it might make it slightly better, but the critters in there always drive Pulse women crazy with hunger needs. Having Yun babies is not easy on a woman!"

"Babies?" Serah asked from the kitchen, catching the tail end of that.

"Yuns give multiples just as much as singles," Hawke explained, then cast Serah a winning grin. "It's because we adapted to giving the Umbra children back in the day."

Serah rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

"It was a while ago," Hawke admitted, "But I remember how bad Mom was with her second pregnancy. Dad was always on edge since my birth, but she nearly went crazy when Mom got pregnant again. She drove Dad around with the wildest cravings, ate everything in the house, even started a garden and ate everything in there just as soon as it sprouted out of the ground! Before it was even good!"

"Sounds like the cravings get bad," Serah grinned. "Has it been that way for you, Claire?"

"A little," Lightning lied, sitting at the table.

"I hope you're eating enough," Serah pointed out, "I haven't noticed you eating bigger dinner portions yet."

"I've been eating more throughout the day," Lightning dismissed, lying again.

"It might be different for Cocoon," Hawke added. "Mom and dad were fully Yun."

"I haven't heard you talk about your mom and dad before," Serah speculated, thankfully changing topics from Lightning's non-existent kid. "Or that you had sisters."

"Ah, sister," Hawke scratched at the back of her neck, eyes turning suspiciously down to her plate. "And not anymore. My family died when I was a kid."

"Hawke," Serah went doe-eyed in an instant. "I'm sorry," her big eyes watered, "I didn't mean to pry— "

"It's okay, Serah." Hawke forgave, "It was a long time ago; you didn't know." Serah touched her hand on the table, biting her lip. Hawke offered her a small, effort-induced smile. "Come on, Serah," Hawke encouraged gently, turning the subject. "We're going to make Lightning weep if we keep her from food any longer. Let's eat."


	42. Chapter 42

**XXX**

"Vanille," Fang murmured, holding Vanille in the crook of her arm. She stroked Vanille's near the elbow, mostly quiet, but there for Vanille like she needed.

After Vanille had broken down last night and called, Fang had listened to all she said and started to come over. It took Vanille more than a few warnings to keep her best friend away, and finally, Fang had listened when she pleaded, breaking down to a cry. She'd promised that she'd come tomorrow and had. Vanille had spent all late afternoon on the phone with Fang; even when they weren't talking, it was soothing to know she listened. And when Vanille woke to the door opening hours after, she realized she'd drifted to bed. Fang was still on the line when she'd woken again.

She'd come today too, just as soon as she could. They'd talked for a little bit, but it only reduced Vanille to sniffles. Now, Fang just held her at her side, occasionally murmuring her name or something sweet. The companionship was needed, and Fang didn't make daydreaming beliefs about how Cocoon might be wrong. It was one of the harshest condolences, but Vanille needed someone who acknowledged the realism of her pain. Fang had done that from the moment she'd walked in.

Vanille hadn't brought it up then, but she'd seen it in the slight gloss of her eyes since the beginning. Her best friend had been drinking again, and Vanille knew it was because of her. Vanille had no heart to chastise her. She half wished she could drown in a bottle too, but drinking had never been Vanille's thing.

"Vanille," Fang murmured again, so bad at consoling, but so good for Vanille.

The front door started to open.

"What do I do?" Vanille finally whimpered, her whole little world crushing in. She hated to drag Fang down with her in this, but everything hurt so bad right now, she couldn't even think. She needed something to fix her so bad. Was it even right that she'd be with Sky anymore, tying down a Yun to a no-life, no-family of shame? Vanille loved her Yun. It hurt so bad to know Sky would be better off without her.

"Sky will listen."

Vanille looked to Fang with a little tremor in her lip. No matter what Fang could say, it'd take a bulldozer to get through Sky's brain.

"What are you going to say?" Vanille asked quietly as Fang stood.

"Is Fang here?" Sky asked through the door at the other side. Footsteps started toward them. Fang opened the door to greet them back. "Well, look who came— " a crack, followed by a startled, painful cry rang out. Vanille's eyes bulged. She ran out after Fang to see her old lover hovering over Sky with a knee to her chest.

"Fang!" Vanille cried, hurrying closer to see Sky holding her bleeding, broken nose.

"Shit!" Sky cursed, unintentional tears stinging her eyes. She tried to roll to her side, but Fang's knee kept her in place.

"Stop being a pussy," Fang said.

"Fang!" Vanille shrieked, half horrified by the misshapen twist in Sky's poor nose.

"Vanille, get ice." Vanille looked at her, scared. "She's going to be fine."

Breathing hard for her bleeding love, Vanille touched Sky's arm before she went. "I'll be right back."

As she gathered ice from the freezer, she heard _CRACK._Vanille dropped the cubes in horror to look back. Fang hadn't moved from her spot over Sky yet, but she was pulling away her hand. When Fang saw her, she started to pull away from Sky. "It had to be broken back."

Sky whimpered, curling away from her on her side. Vanille picked new cubes and hurried back over with ice and a cold cloth. She tended to Sky with the gentlest of care, first wiping away blood that replenished, then wrapped a few cubes in the cloth to hold over her wounds.

"You dick," Sky sniveled, still bleeding from her nose and the bridge as she rolled to her back at Vanille's easing, "I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Shut up," Fang hushed, grabbing her chin. "Look at me."

"Fang," Vanille reached for her hand with a free one and pleading eyes. "Please. Don't hurt her."

Sky's glowering squinted eyes opened on Fang. She reached for her arm too.

"This is a pittance to how much Vanille's been hurting while you lollygag the fuck around like there is no problem." Fang said sharply, eyes hard as they stared into Sky's glowering blues. "See how she drops everything to take care of you when you need it?" Vanille could feel Sky's eyes on her now, but she couldn't stop looking at Fang. "Now, why the fuck aren't you doing the same?" Fang released her chin harshly, pushing it a little as she did, and stood. "Grow some balls and Yun up." She gave Sky's leg a half-hearted kick for emphasis and walked away.

Vanille barely recognized her. The hit, she could understand, but everything she'd said after, so angry, it came from a part of Fang she'd barely showed and less, knew how to control. Fang shut herself up in Vanille's bedroom. She could still hear through the door, Vanille knew. She probably wanted to listen to make sure.

"Vanille," Sky's hand touched her cheek. Vanille finally looked down to see those beautiful blues, softer, gazing at her so true. Sky brushed the right side of her hair behind an ear, revealing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Vanile sniffled once to stop tears from forming at the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip to stop the quiver. "I… " the break took her voice; Vanille bit harder on her lip to keep the tremble from showing.

"Hey," Sky sat up from the ground, abandoning the ice she was trying to keep in place. Arms wrapped around her and folded Vanille in. "Hey." Vanille couldn't help it. She started crying. "Vanille," Sky held her completely in like a warm blanket. "I'm sorry."

**XXX**

Fang didn't arrive till late that night. Hawke wasn't there when she came in and Serah had already gone to bed. Lightning stiffened when she heard the door, then went to Fang straight away. Her eyes haunted, Lightning went to touch her face, but Fang cringed away from that. Lightning lowered her hand. "How was Vanille?"

"Bad," Fang reported, "But Sky's heading in the right direction for her now."

Fang started up for the bedroom. "Do you want to eat?" Lightning tried to stop her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Fang," the catch in her voice must've struck Fang because she stopped this time. Lightning didn't know what to say to her. So she just said, "Please eat."

Fang lowered her eyes to the floor. "Did you talk to her this afternoon?" She suddenly asked. Lightning had a sinking feeling. To buy a moment, she asked.

"Who?"

The downward crease of Fang's eyes did not reveal anything good. "You know who."

"She found me in the stairwell," Lightning weakly offered.

"And you proposed the trade again." Something creaked that was probably the wood of the banister under Fang's grip. "You promised, Light."

There was anger in her eyes, that dangerous rage that crept up on Fang, but she somehow managed the sad look as well in the midst of her seething anger.

"I told you," Lightning offered the only thing she could. "I care about you, Fang."

Fang stood there a few, long seconds. Wood creaked. Lightning thought it might crack in half, Fang gripped the thing so hard. She had Lightning caught in that fiery gaze, intense enough to make her heart race. "I'm going to shower," Fang finally broke away.

"Fang," Lightning called after her and another step, at the bottom of the stairs, throat tight. Fang was still livid, she could tell. "Please."

Fang closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Lightning's chest beat like a hammer. She wanted to run to Fang. "Did she hurt you?"

Lightning bit her tongue hard. "A little," she admitted, not wanting to lie to Fang again.

"Show me," Fang looked toward the door above. "Upstairs."

Lightning followed Fang up, idly fingering her collar near the bruises. She hoped they hadn't gotten worse or showed too bad, remembering how she had felt when she'd seen Fang's injuries. She hated for Fang to feel that too.

"Let me see," Fang said when they'd reached her bedroom upstairs.

Lightning pulled the zipper slowly, revealing low on her neck where Jihl had choked. Fang's fingers brushed over the skin, eyes concentrated on the spot for a long moment as her finger grazed. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Lightning swallowed a lump. Fang still wouldn't meet her gaze. There was something so serious and stormy in her hooded eyes, Lightning just wanted to cure it. "I'm sorry, Fang," The words elicited her eyes. Eyes that pierced Lightning with their fire and their pain.

"You said."

"I know," Lightning felt so heavy with this. It'd been a last ditch attempt to help and it'd earned her nothing but more heartache for Fang. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry means you won't do it again," Fang's voice was hoarse.

"I won't," Lightning promised this time and meant it. Trying to seduce Jihl was a no-go; it would just create more tension like this. "I don't want to hurt you." Lightning searched her determined eyes. "I never want to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me," Fang insisted, grim, "But I need to know you're safe. I need it, Light."

"I promise," Lightning vowed, regretting so much how this had hurt her. "I won't talk to Jihl. I won't try to negotiate. I swear it, Fang," Lightning searched her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Fang still looked troubled, but she didn't altogether back away when Lightning tried to get close again. Instead, Fang shook her head. "You're the little spoon."

Lightning went with her to the bed and closed her eyes, almost audibly breathing in relief when she felt Fang's arms fold in around her where they belonged. Fang was still shaky, but Lightning hoped this helped, helped Fang as much as it was helping Lightning at that moment.

"Please," Fang whispered softly from above her, voice matching her quiver. "Please listen."

Lightning wished she could make Fang believe she would.

**XXX**

The next few days wore on in similar fashion. Lightning hated letting Fang go in the morning, but Fang always left. Her departure time varied; sometimes, Lightning left with her. Other days, she stayed late. Jihl visited Lightning to taunt at least once a day, filling Lightning's head with her delusional visions of Jihl and a willing Fang. The details festered in her mind, things she rather not think of, but Lightning took it as her burden for Fang.

Fang, understandably, hated each of these visits with a growing passion to tend. Lightning never spoke to Jihl when she could manage, fulfilling her promise to Fang, but even the sight of Jihl near her drove Fang to the edge. With each passing day, she grew more reclusive yet, more resistant to help, and more afraid of being touched. Even Serah had started to notice the change with Fang uncontrollably flinching when she went for a hug or to hand something to Fang.

Sky and Vanille's situation didn't help. Lightning knew how much the situation weighed on Fang. Vanille used to be her lover too, to be mated. She understood Fang's need to see and visit Vanille, though she hated the extra burden thrust upon her lover, especially in a time like this. Sky watched over Vanille like a protective lover just fresh off the train of denial. She hushed Vanille when the younger Dia would obsess too much into their future, but the eyes of haunted wonderings weren't so easy to hide. Sky was scared too and still clung to hopes when she could, but held Vanille now when she needed it.

Serah grew of increasing concern. Over the next few days, Lightning started to see more and more of Hawke again. She liked the woman, but stayed wary and shared another talk with Serah. As expected, Serah was crushing again, but made another promise that she still had her wits. Lightning hoped they'd last; Hawke was a good friend, but Lightning wouldn't let Serah become just one of her girls for sex.

Lebreau's cousin came in too and Lightning visited to see him setting up his 'command center.' Her hopes were dashed when the boy reported security and firewalls up the wazoo. What she'd hoped would be a day, a couple days, or a few days project looked incredibly more complex. When Lightning asked, she couldn't get an answer to 'how long.' She made a trip every day and added Maqui to her speed dials for how often she called. They hadn't told him everything, but Maqui knew exceptionally more than the public. Lightning didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

The weekend arrived all too slow for all of three days to pass, but on the second morning of un-called freedom, Lightning got her first actual sleep of five hours straight since this had started happening. Not feeling Fang's arms around her, she checked over her shoulder to see her Yun dozing too, in light of a morning she didn't have to report in. They'd both rested better knowing that.

Lightning didn't disturb her or move on the bed. Sleep was too precious for Fang to disrupt, so she didn't move. Not until Fang stirred of her own a full half hour later. "Claire?" Fang asked, sounding lost and meek.

"I'm right here," Lightning assured, turning over to take Fang's hand.

"Claire," Fang's burnt eyes scanned her face, taking her in. She shivered lightly.

"Another nightmare?" Lightning asked, wanting to cure this growing solitary in Fang.

Fang just looked at her with those startlingly sad eyes. She didn't say anything, but asked after a few seconds. "What about you?"

"They come and go." Lightning passed. Fang didn't need to be burdened with her nightmares as well.

Fang nodded. Her eyes dropped a moment. It seemed she stared at their hands. "I think we should train again." Fang suggested.

"Yeah?" Lightning asked, wondering where this desire sprang from. She missed their old training and spars. Maybe Fang did too. "You want to do that today?"

"Not just today," Fang nodded. "We should pick it back up. I get back later now, but neither of us sleep. We could do it during the night."

"If you're up for that," Lightning prefaced, "But if you're too tired…"

Fang shook her head. "Jihl lets me sleep now and again."

"Okay," Lightning's voice softened at the tender topic. "If you want to, Fang. I'd like that." Maybe training or sparring would remind Fang of home, give her a piece of it in this new hell.

"Do you have plans today?"

Lightning gently shook her head. "Serah volunteered to go shopping today. She wanted to take Sky and Vanille out somewhere to eat too. She invited us, but… I told her to probably keep it to those four."

"Hawke and Sky are going with them?"

"Yeah; she wants to try to cheer them up. We can go, if you want to. Otherwise, I was just going to do laundry today."

"No, that's good." Fang said, "Hawke and Sky can watch over them."

Lightning glanced down at her hands, then up to Fang again. She wanted to help this; Fang was growing incredibly stiff at home, which was where she was supposed to breathe and be comforted with them. This coldness she'd adapted for Jihl was passing over into her life. Lightning didn't like it at all.

Lightning glanced down at her hands, then up to Fang again. She wanted to help this; Fang was growing incredibly stiff at home, which was where she was supposed to breathe and be comforted with them. This coldness she'd adapted for Jihl was passing over into her life. Lightning didn't like it at all.

"Fang," Lightning squeezed her fingers, which were unusually cold and limp. "Eat some breakfast if I make it?"

Fang's eyes roamed to the door. "Is Serah here?"

"I can bring it upstairs."

"That's okay," Fang excused, "We can eat downstairs and tell Serah we're going to train." Fang started getting up from the bed, fingers leaving Lightning's alone. It bothered her hand a lot. "Come on, Claire." Fang went to a dresser to find clothes, where she'd dress in the bathroom, away from Lightning. "Remember, workout clothes."

Lightning lowered her chin to her chest, then pulled out of bed to start their new day.


	43. Chapter 43

"Vanille," Serah gushed upon seeing her poor friend. She wrapped the shorter girl in a hug immediately, squeezing Vanille against her warmly. Vanille hugged back. "I'm sorry," Serah whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry."

Vanille pressed her face into her friend's shoulder, taking the extra moment to breathe. She knew this wasn't going to be easy; she and Sky weren't exactly to the point of dealing with anything yet. With Sky scarcely believing anything yet, but trying to be there to support her more, their minds were still at half odds. At least she considered it now, after Fang. Vanille could talk to her and not have her fears brushed away.

But they still hadn't solved anything yet.

When the hug borderlined the length of three, Vanille finally released her friend. Serah tried to give her a brave face that couldn't hide the undertones of sympathy. She hugged Sky too, then latched to Hawke's arm. "Shall we sit?" Hawke offered them all into their seats.

"How have you been?" Serah asked gently, and Vanille had to smile a sad fraction because anyone with eyes could see how bad they were. She leaned against Sky, who tucked her under an arm the way Fang had a few days ago when she yearned for that support.

"We'll get through it," Sky said because Vanille didn't, because Vanille didn't know how to answer. "It's not the end; we still don't know for sure, but if it is… we're still going to get through it." This point was something debatable to Vanille, but she kept quiet for Sky to say. "We never know what'll come our way, and I have children already who can live with us from time to time."

Serah bit her lip, looking at Vanille, not Sky. The girl practically radiated her empathy for Vanille's pain.

"Gah, hell," Hawke finally broke in, "We have something to tell you, and if you need to hit someone, Sky, hit me. It was my idea." Vanille could feel Sky stiffen beside her. Her stomach fluttered with nerves. Things had been so uptight with Sky since Fang's visit, she went off real easily.

"We've been looking up doctors," Hawke said, stiffening Vanille as well, "Gran Pulse doctors," she corrected, "Looking for someone who might be able to help Vanille, or give some more concrete information, or remedies or whatever," Hawke hurried on, "And we've found this Gran Pulse herbalist who works in Cocoon as a fertility specialist. She's a Dia too, and has been incorporating Gran Pulse medicines with Cocoon techniques for years now. I know you don't trust Cocoon methods, Sky," Hawke glanced at her too. Vanille struggled to absorb this all in, "But we thought you might be more comfortable… more trusting to hear things from a Dia than some random Cocoon."

Vanille's little heart welled as she looked between her friends trying to help. She looked to Sky to judge her lover's reaction, heart tense. Sky hated mostly everything Cocoon. Would she even accept that from another tribesmember who'd converted to their methods?

"A Dia?" Sky asked to confirm. Hawke nodded.

"A specialist."

Sky watched her a few seconds, then glanced down to Vanille at her side. "Would you want to?"

"You… you would go?"

"If you wanted to," Sky nodded, "A Dia would be a good doctor for you."

Vanille was speechless.

"All right!" Hawke said in bravado, "In that case, Serah did mostly everything and I stood there and looked pretty after having the idea. Never would've found her without Serah's help."

Serah blushed. "I just looked up some things; it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Excuse me," Someone interrupted. Vanille glanced to see a tall, pretty brunette with her with her hair tied back, "Would you ladies like something to drink and some appetizers? I'm Candice, here to serve you today."

"Oops," Serah tilted her menu, "We forgot to look at our menus."

"I can suggest some things," the woman offered with a little smile. Hawke scanned the page beside her, "You, for example, look like a martini girl."

"Oh," Serah blushed, glancing to the woman and biting her lip, "I'm not old enough to drink."

"That's a shame," Candice nodded beside her to Hawke, "And your friend? She looks well enough to handle a good drink."

"Hmm," Hawke scanned distractedly, "Do you have any milk, please?"

"Milk," Candice slyly made her way beside Hawke's chair. She leaned a little, as if scanning the menu Hawke held. "We don't usually offer that… " she put a hand on the back of Hawke's chair and touched her shoulder to rub it. "But I'll make an exception for you, Sweetie."

Serah shied as Candice pulled away her hand, determinedly staring away at her menu. Hawke glanced up at the pretty woman and smiled, friendly. "Thank you!" she looked back to the menu, then at Serah, carefree. "What appetizer should I get?"

"Our clams," Candice said, "Are legend the best on Cocoon."

Sky rolled her eyes and growled. Vanille knew what she'd huff if Hawke couldn't hear. Soo many girls; no doubt, Candice would show up tonight to share Fang's old bed too.

"Clams: they leave a gummy taste on your tongue," Hawke made a silly, scrunched face with her tongue at Serah, who smiled and giggled and looked away with that guilty smile. "Do you want any?"

"I'm okay," Serah grinned and fought to keep it from taking her face wholly.

"No clams for us today!" Hawke reported.

"I want a clam," Sky objected.

"I'll be right back," the waitress disappeared.

"Hey!" Sky growled after her, then to Hawke. "You made her go away."

"What? What'd I do?" Hawke pouted. "Maybe she's getting my milk!"

"Yours and no one else's'," Sky muttered, grumbling.

A smile was working its way in Vanille too, hesitant, but approaching. She rubbed Sky's leg. "I'd give you a clam, baby." Sky squeezed her at her side and kissed the top of Vanille's head. Vanille kicked Serah's leg under the table and gave her eyes to Hawke then back.

_"I know," _Serah mouthed, looking positively gleeful. _"Shh!"_

The smile broke at that.

"Sorry about that," the waitress returned only a moment later, "My manager beeped me. Your milk, Sweetie." She put the cup down in front of Hawke to the second roll of Sky's eyes. "What'll it be for the rest of you?"

They ordered and Hawke gathered a platter to share. Vanille nudged Serah's knee again under the table, looking back at the trailing waitress, then to Hawke and her again. "So, Hawke…" Vanille posed to the rapid mini shake of Serah's head until Hawke's attention was too close and would notice. "That's some serving, huh?"

"Huh?"

"OW!" Sky cursed suddenly, grabbing her knee.

Vanille squeezed her hand, trying to contain a giggle and keep Sky quiet at the same moment. "Shh," she whispered, not managing to hold back the grin.

"What's going on?" Hawke blinked.

"Sky's nose is hurting. It sometimes does that randomly," Vanille hurried to say, cupping Sky's cheeks. "Are you okay, Baby?"

Sky gave the second girl across the table a look.

_"I'm so sorry," _Serah mouthed, hands covering it a second later.

Sky muttered under her breath. Vanille kissed the edge of her lip near the cheek so she wouldn't bump Sky's poor, strip-bandaged nose at the bridge. She stroked her hair behind an ear. "Do you need to go to the bathroom, Baby?"

"No."

Vanille dropped a hand to squeeze Sky's leg. "Are you sure?"

Sky glanced at Hawke and Serah. Hawke was looking at everyone around the table, clueless. Vanille squeezed her leg again. "Maybe?" Sky half-asked.

"Good!" Vanille almost bopped out of her seat. "I have to go too. Escort me!"

When they were far enough away, Sky muttered under her breath. "I don't support this."

"I know," Vanille assured, "But she didn't even look at the waitress! Did you see?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Sky grumbled. "She could've not been her type."

Vanille snorted. "Girl. Is Hawke's type."

"It still doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe not," Vanille cuddled to her side, "We'll see."

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" Lightning had triple-checked, not wanting to let Fang off on her own. "I can put it off until tomorrow. I don't have to visit Maqui."

"It's okay," Fang excused. "You go check what you need. See if that kid's found anything for us. I'm just going to rest."

Training hadn't been the same either. Lightning usually got a vast degree of enjoyment from sparring with Fang, but not today. She'd cracked out all the enjoyable parts of the job; there'd been no fun little lessons, her teaching had been harsher, especially with mistakes, no smiles nor happily accomplished goals today, no flirting or kissing…

Lightning steeled her thoughts again. Fang's souring mood was the most understandable thing; she just had to be here to help her Yun through, a task that would be incredibly easier if Fang let her help anymore.

That worried Lightning most. It wasn't just the distance or the loss of appetite to eat or even Fang's changing mood, all of which were understandable. But Fang was closing off, even to Lightning. She wouldn't let her help wounds anymore with an aversion to Lightning seeing, and an even stronger dose of fear when it came to touching her. Fang flinched at contact and had started to pull away. She wasn't comfortable being touched, which Lightning could understand too.

She just wished the fear would keep from spreading to her as well.

**XXX**

Every day, Fang grew reclusive, a little piece of her died. Lightning didn't know if she could bring those back, or how many pieces Fang had left. She had to get this to stop as soon as she could because if she didn't…

She was going to lose Fang.

Lightning wouldn't let that happen. Not while they were still in this. Fang would leave her when it was over and only then after she'd healed. Lightning wasn't going to let her go prematurely. She wouldn't.

Lightning arrived at Lebreau's in a little under a half hour, struggling with herself not to worry about Fang. "Buttercups!" Lebreau answered in good spirits, then paused when she saw Lightning in the doorway. "Or not."

"Rygdea comes over with your cousin here?" Lightning lifted an eyebrow.

"Pfft," Lebreau brushed off, "He's seventeen without a girlfriend. He just sits there looking at porn anyway when not hacking the planet."

"I do not!" Maqui squeaked.

"I can smell a boner from a mile away, Sweets. No hiding your dirty habits from Cousin Brue, she knows."

Lightning cleared her throat and crossed into the living room where the boy had set up shop with three different notebooks open on floating screens and keyboards. "What are you up to, Maqui?"

"Oh, you know," Maqui flipped through one of the keypads, simultaneously affecting another as he typed away, "Scrolling bank rolls, finding employees, tuning up my Social Studies grade with a bit of fine tuning," the screen blanked a second, then went to a total-screen loading message that had him pause in typing for a moment. "The usual."

"Anything new on Jihl's front?"

Maqui glanced back at Lightning with a half-worried look. "Hacking into PSICOM's base of operations isn't easy. They're like, the power center of technical protection of the world. Taking them on with what I have is like trying to catch a live bee with a set of needles. Without killing the bee. If they know for a second I've been edging at the corners— "

"Maqui," Lightning interrupted.

"Right," Maqui cleaned up his comparisons, "I haven't even broken into their network yet," Lightning tried to curb her disappointment, "But I've found some stuff on Jihl you might find interesting, like why she's so focused on Fang."

"Why is she?" Lightning prompted.

"Well, this is a woman who's gone a little crazy."

"I could've told you that."

"I mean crazy for having a kid," Maqui corrected, "Though, this is probably what drove her off that deep end too. Ten years ago, this lady started visiting fertility clinics like they were the new megapixel graphics 2K700 on Sorza machines." Lightning hiked an eyebrow. "She went to a lot of clinics," Maqui revised, "And when I say a lot, I mean a shitload. 30 documented ones in the first year."

"30?"

"Yep," Maqui confirmed, "That's _different _clinics alone, not accounting on her various visits to each. It started out just one at a time the first two months, but after three, I sense desperation. All of the clinics were telling her the same thing."

"Which was?"

"That she'd never get pregnant and she wasn't built for children, essentially." Maqui told. Maker forgive her, Lightning had no sympathy whatsoever for the woman, even with a friend who'd just experienced a similar, mini bout of hell about that. "They could barely tell what was wrong with her too. It looks like her body matured goofily. She had all systems and stuff ready for it, but she produced insufficient eggs that couldn't be fertilized. It says here she even _ordered _sperm donations to try to self-impregnate some of her under-matured eggs. None of it worked. Worse than that, everyone she went to basically told her it was a good thing because, with her body, it would be dangerous to allow her to bear a child. None of the fertility centers even suggested invitro because of the high plausibility of death it could cause for mother and baby."

"So, she found herself a Yun," Lightning gathered in understanding, "Someone with a higher probability to impregnate her." Just why had it had to be Fang? Lightning paused a moment, thinking back, "You said ten years ago?"

"Yep," Maqui confirmed, going back to typing now that a page had loaded. "Feel free to keep giving me that face. She was only 15 when she started this obsession to have a baby, but I guess that might've come out of being in foster homes so long. No one really wanted this girl; she was in and out of eighteen different homes in the space of thirteen years. Some, she had to be removed from because they were a bad family situation. Abuse and stuff; things slip through the edges when a home's overcrowded and they've gotta get kids out. But it doesn't look like things were friendly for her; she was kidnapped twice when she'd been adopted in Gran Pulse, and some weirdo from a Pulse clan tried to nab her from the Academy after that. Looks like the last home she was in, the father was picked up for raping another girl her age two years later. He might've been raping her too when she was his."

When he looked to Lightning, he quickly added. "Not that that excuses anything if she was…"

"Lots of girls are raped every year," Lightning said harshly, "They don't grow on to become rapists themselves."

"Yeah, well this one did, looks like." Maqui agreed quietly, "I can print you out some documents about her, if you want."

"Is there more?" Lightning asked.

"There shouldn't— oh!" Maqui was reminded, "There is one other weird thing. I don't think it relates much, but it's about her fertility."

"Yes?"

"It's weird," Maqui admitted, "I was going through her records to keep up with her visits, and the doctors changed over the years. Some of them who said it'd have been way too dangerous for her to have kids, they… changed their minds about it. As she got older, upwards of 20, they started to tell her it was a possibility. I mean, her eggs still didn't appear to produce as they should, but the danger of her having a baby—it went away. Like her body matured in ways it shouldn't have after the fact she wanted kids for so many years. Some of them even introduced her to invitro, but she didn't seem interested in that anymore. Wanted her own baby, I guess you might say."

Lightning sighed; it wasn't exactly hacking into her, but it was a start with these details. It felt invasive to dig into her life as a little girl, before she'd lost her mind to the crazy, but no more so than what she was doing to Fang. They might find something in those pages that they could use to stop Jihl. Be it blackmail or the heart of her own circumstance, Lightning didn't care. This had to stop to Fang. "Print off the details," Lightning ordered. Maybe something would be found from then.

"Printing," Maqui reported, "And lastly! I uhh, ordered in a chip that'll help me pinpoint Jihl's console when I hack, but I'm going to need someone to stick it near her computer or under her desk or something. I ordered a few just in case."

Lightning's eyes darkened. "Something we have to stick?"

"Yeah, I mean, almost anywhere in the room is fine," Maqui specified, "Once I've snuck past their securities without being detected, it'll just help me find Jihl's bases that much easier instead of exploring the whole network to find her."

Lightning nodded. "When will they come in?"

Maqui winced. "Sometime next week?" Lightning tried not to stiffen. 'Sometime,' being not promising enough, not nearly close enough for how she needed this to end.

"Just do what you do," Lightning said, "I'll be by for the chip." Maqui nodded. Lightning would be there every day.

**XXX**

"What do you think?" Lightning asked, hours later when Fang had finally woken up and started to eat. It'd been strange to find her asleep when she'd gotten home, but Lightning would take her small favors without questioning when she could. That, and Fang eating now seemed a good sign.

"I don't know," Fang finally huffed, lifting her eyes from one of the printed pages Maqui had made, "Cocoon's fucked up. It's not a surprise it's managed to spawn someone equally fucked in the head."

On the other hand, there was this mood. Lightning suspected another nightmare had turned her day. As much as she needed it and Lightning was grateful she'd gotten some, sleep did not help the darkening of Fang's day.

"I'm going to look over them," Lightning finally said, "We might find something we can use."

"Like what?" Fang unexpectedly spat. "We're stuck until Maqui finds our proof, end of story. All this other searching around's not going to help shit."

Lightning stood from the table and went to the sink. Just to stand, turned away from Fang in case her expression betrayed anything. Lightning eyed the cupboard longingly, thinking about her Kielal that might help with the impending migraine. The pill had always been her fallback with Serah when things didn't go well between them. She hadn't taken it since Fang had moved it. It felt like something was breaking if she reached for those pills.

"I want to help," Lightning finally said at the sink. "I need to do something to help this."

"You are helping."

"Really?" Lightning almost laughed, "Because it feels like a lot of nothing. It feels like I'm sitting and watching you get raped and I'm not doing a damn thing."

"Hey," Fang surprised her then with two hands on Lightning's sides. She turned Lightning to face her and stared with those serious eyes. "You aren't doing nothing." Fang said decisively. "I need you here, and I need you safe. I don't want you involved with Jihl."

"I _am _involved," Lightning insisted, grabbing Fang's hand at her hip. "No matter how much you don't want me to be," Lightning grabbed the same hand with her other as well. Their touching had become so little, she had to savor the traces she received. "And I want to help, Fang." Lightning wanted so bad to reach up and cup her cheek, but for the horrible flinching Fang had taken to, she restrained. She squeezed her fingers instead. "Why won't you let me help?" Lightning asked finally, somewhat, completely, pathetically weak. But with Fang cutting her out, it was exactly what Fang was doing. Preventing her for helping completely.

Fang's viridians scanned her eyes; Lightning had always liked Fang's eyes, so startling green in her perfect face, it made her beautiful… "I don't want you hurt." Fang said, stubborn eyes not softening like when they did when stars shone, when her face lit up, free from this heavy burden that hurt Fang so much.

"I hurt when I can't help," Lightning told her softly, leaning in to Fang for craving their contact so bad. "Like you hurt when I'm not safe." Shit, she just wanted to hold her without Fang twitching so bad. Without Fang cringing away in pain or like she was about to cause her any. She craved it so much, she almost went to, almost hugged Fang before her Yun fully pulled away with her hands slipping free too.

"Don't." Lightning wondered if she just had tried it for that edge in Fang's eye. "Do this," Fang said, and at first Lightning didn't know if it was a continuation or a new sentence. "Stay like this, safe. That's what I need."

Lightning's heart sank as she tried and failed to keep Fang's eye on her to keep her from leaving. Closing her eyes, she rested her head back against the cupboard as Fang took the stairs back up.

She hated it, craved Fang, and wanted to be let in again, but no matter how long it took or how slow they went, Lightning would do whatever Fang would need.


	44. Chapter 44

**XXX**

"Hey, Sweetie," Veronica whispered, fingers stroking up the Hawke's chin delicately till she reached her hair, where she brushed back the black strands that hung around her face with a smile. "You wanna try again?"

With big doe eyes and a pout that would sway even the hardest of hearts, Hawke nodded. Veronica, in all her black-haired, amazonal beauty smiled and pushed in close to her with dazzling, blue eyes. "Okay." Veronica's lips hovered a mere centimeter over hers. "Just relax," she coached, moving in to take Hawke's mouth with her own and kissed.

Veronica was such a passionate creature, her lips like silk, mouth and tongue knowing exactly how to move against Hawke's. She pushed Hawke flat to her back with one hand and moved over her body, a perfect fit as her waist pressed just up to Hawke's when she was lying over her, lips smothering her like that in the most talented, delicious of ways.

But Hawke felt nothing. No tingle, no pre-sensitive rush, no heaviness gathering to form at her core. With the most beautiful of women sprawled over her body, Hawke couldn't get it up.

This had never happened to her before. As the woman lavished her with that talented tongue, Hawke whimpered and tried to thrustingly encourage her bottom half towards this.

Nothing. Hawke rested limp as a wiener could be. She felt like crying. And, after a few moments, when it was made obvious that she wasn't stiffening, even as the woman ground them together over her bulge, she sat up on Hawke's hips. "Hmm,"

Hawke was so mortified by her inability, she stuttered. "This— I— it— " Hawke tried to gather herself enough for a sentence. "I think you're beautiful!"

"Thank you," Veronica offered her a kind smile from her lap. "Can I ask you something, Hawke?"

"Okay," Hawke meeped meekly.

"You and me," Veronica said, fingers idly stroking over Hawke's breast. It didn't even help. "Are you sleeping with me to get back at a girlfriend?"

"What?" Hawke squeaked. "No!"

Veronica's smile was still friendly. "Are you sure?" she leaned down atop Hawke again, their bodies fully pressed together. "I once had a boyfriend," Veronica said to Hawke's severe puppying of her face.

"You?"

Veronica chuckled, "Yes, Hawke, I sleep with men too. Now listen," she was touching her chin again softly now, "Anyway, he was a good guy, but I hurt him. I hurt him a lot." Hawke stared at her through rounded eyes of wonder. "I slept with another woman when we were going out." Veronica explained.

"Like courting?"

Veronica smiled faintly. "You could say that. He wanted to court me and that sent me to someone else. Anyway, after I did that, he got really upset. Grabbed off another woman too, a sort of show-me-how-it-felt rig. They were in my apartment when I got home, on my bed, but the funny thing was that, he just couldn't get it up for her. He was hurt and angry and wanted revenge, but he still loved me, and he couldn't fuck her while he did." Veronica stroked her cheek fondly. "Does that sound familiar? I won't judge."

"B— but it isn't!" Hawke stuttered, "I don't have a girlfriend I'm mad at!"

"No one else you love?" Veronica prodded gently.

"No, I— " Serah's face came to mind so suddenly and strong, Hawke lost track of her sentence as a warm feeling flooded her tummy. "I…"

"What's her name?" Veronica smiled soft.

"Serah," Hawke finally said, "But… but we're not even— I like her, but she's just my friend."

"I think this warm diddly's telling me something's wrong," Veronica coaxed, "Considering we've been here all night and it hasn't done that yet."

Hawke swallowed, at a total loss. "But…"

"Baby, it's okay." Veronica kissed her cheek, lips all soft. "I understand. And I'm not about to take another woman's boner in my hand." She smiled, so beautifully pretty, then rolled off to Hawke's side. Hawke looked at her and whimpered. Veronica gave a pleasant smile. "You have some thinking to do if I'm not mistaken, Hawke, but… if things don't work out or you want to cuddle again, you have my number." Veronica sat on the side of the bed and started pulling on a dress over her otherwise-naked and glorious body. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Hawke mumbled, now confused and sad. Veronica leaned over her when she had dressed and kissed her head.

"Thanks for the Grade A cuddles, Hawke."

"Bye, Veronica," Hawke called after her as she left. Laying in bed for a long time, Hawke thought and blanked.

**XXX**

Lightning picked up her head at the sound of the door again, half standing in her chair as the voiceprint recognized the other end. The door opened to her sister, crushing Lightning's hopes back down again. "Hey, Serah," Inconspicuously shuffling her papers on Jihl to one stack, Lightning kept them for view of her little sister again.

Serah eyed the loft above, then back down to Lightning again. "She's working late," Lightning said, answering the unspoken question.

"But it's Tuesday." Fang usually worked late closer to the weekends. When things weren't pure hell anyway.

"It is what it is." Lightning stood from the chair, about to excuse herself to her room.

"…Claire," Serah hesitantly spoke, "Are you okay?" Lightning glanced to her sister, seemingly so small and frail in that doorway. "I know Fang's been… more stressed since the death," Serah bit her lip, "And now she has more with Vanille... but I don't think she means to take it out on you so much."

It was almost comical, how messed up this had been, that Lightning's own sister didn't know what was going on. How had this gotten so bad? Lightning lied to her family like it was the new trend— Fang had lied to her family for her. When had they reached this place? For a long, long moment, Lightning ached to tell her everything from the lie to even the rape, just get it all out once and for all to cure the brokenness they'd gained.

But she couldn't, didn't, and looked away instead. "I know," And then she told another lie because that's all she knew, "Things will go back to normal soon, Serah. We'll be okay."

Serah's arms unexpectedly wrapped around her with her sister pressing to her body. The hug felt unusual and warm against her body. Lightning had almost entirely forgotten what this felt like, how reassuring it really was to be held in someone's arms. She almost felt better, and, shamefully, closing her eyes, she imagined it was Fang.

Serah pulling away was one of the hardest things yet. "I'm going to make some dinner."

"Okay." Lightning gathered her papers again. "I'm taking these upstairs. I'll be down in a little bit."

Lightning went upstairs. She stayed there to gather herself for around twenty minutes, then heard the door opening again. Lightning sat up in bed and started to the stairs for Fang, who was hurrying through the middle of the room by the time Lightning reached the bottom of the stairs. "Fang— "

"Not now." Fang shouldered past her without even a glance, roughly bumping Lightning's arm as she hurried up the stairs past her. Lightning stood there a moment, gazing up after Fang. She winced when the door closed and turned back to Serah watching her from the stove.

"Just us tonight."

Serah didn't say anything, just silently set the table.

**XXX**

"Sky, if you want to leave me…" Vanille's face scrunched, "If you think we'd be better off… it's not. I mean, I don't think it's cowardly, and," Vanille sniffled as tears sprang to her eyes. She wiped them away hastily and tried again. "You're a Yun, it's only natural… don't wanna tie you down… to a failure of a mom," Vanille choked on it again and her voice caught. More tears gathered in her eyes, which she tried to rub away, but they were rapidly leaving red marks all across her face. She stared into the mirror, heart breaking even in practice of saying the words. She knew it was the right thing to do, but it hurt so much to even think of freeing Sky from the bond she'd made when they got engaged. A life without Sky as her mate…

Vanille choked on the thought again and grabbed her ring. She squeezed the finger with the little band around it and tried to take a deep breath. After several moments of trying, she finally managed again. "Sky."

"I don't want to break up with you."

Vanille screamed hysterically and threw the soap, scream melting into screaming words when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?!" Vanille gripped the counter for support, knees trembling with her faint weakness, Sky's words barely even registering. "How long have you been there!"

"Awhile," Sky admitted freely, "Enough to hear about a half hour of practice."

Vanille's eyes rounded. "And you just stood there?" she picked up the next thing that was handy— a bottle of shampoo— and threw it. "You jerk!"

"I called to you," Sky offered. "You told me to shut up, that I needed to hear what you had to say."

"That wasn't in my head?" Vanille's knees gave way. She covered her face in her hands. "Oh, hells." Vanille whimpered. "Take me."

Sky padded across the bathroom floor to her and knelt, one hand going to Vanille's shoulder as she shook. "I brought you something."

Vanille peeked from between her fingers to see a stitched, cleaned plush toy. "Boco!" Vanille cried, grabbing Fang's old stuffed chocobo into her arms and squeezing it. An old, overly-hugged toy of Fang's, Vanille had given it to her when they were little. Fang had hugged it every night she hadn't had someone else to hug; a little beaten from a couple of mishaps, the toy was no worse for the wear now, stitched up every time it needed a good fix. 'Shared custody,' Fang had joked when she and Yun had started getting serious about each other with the way Vanille treated the plush like a mini living thing.

Vanille had left the little guy at home.

"I phoned Anya and Jaeger a few days ago," Sky said softly, lifting Vanille's gaze to her immediately with big, frightened eyes. "About our possible problem," Sky specified, making Vanille quake a little, scared.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Sky rubbed her shoulder. "Anya wants to contact you when we get a chance. Face to face; I think they'd both like to sit down with us together sometime too. I didn't tell them when yet because I wanted to come to you first." Sky offered her one of her warmest smiles that wormed through Vanille's little heart. "If you wanna wait, we can. If you want to go to the second doctor first, that's okay too. Whatever you want to do about it, Van, I'm in. I'm all in with you and I'm not leaving, even if this is confirmed."

Vanille searched her eyes; she'd been waiting to talk to Sky like this, to offer Sky's way out and had been so scared. Now, Sky was assuring her. Her heart thudded so bad. "Sky…" Sky held out her arms in the crouch. Vanille dropped Boco and threw herself at her, crying. Sky fell to her butt, but didn't let go. "I wanna go home, Sky," Vanille whimpered in her arms. "I wanna go home with you."

**XXX**

"Hawke!" Serah greeted in delight when the woman picked her up from school the next day.

Hawke finished giving her a great hug and nodded Serah along after her. "Come on, Serah. This way."

Thirty minutes later, Serah sat with her heart pounding almost louder than she could hear. "You're leaving," Serah repeated, tongue feeling too large and numb.

"I didn't expect it to be so soon either," Hawke told her, looking almost as miserable. "But Vanille and Sky want to be home by tomorrow. Vanille's already quit her job and they've put up the house for rent." Hawke rubbed over the back of her hand with her thumb. "I'm sorry, Serah."

"No, it's right." Serah fought the huge, crushing urge to cry right there. Not only would she be losing two of the closest people she considered her best friends, but Hawke… Hawke would be gone. Serah felt sick to her stomach and worse; she wanted to heave and curl to a ball to die. She couldn't control the shaking, but she fought to control her voice. "They… they need it," she stuttered, meaning home. "A-And you, with your blacksmithing," Serah's voice caught so bad. "Th— They need you too, and— "

"Hey," Hawke gently spoke, tucking Serah completely under her arm to cover around her, "Maybe, in a few months, I'll be able to stop by again. Or you can come to us and visit… maybe come live with us when you can."

Serah wanted that. She wanted it so bad, her chest her. She closed her teary eyes, held against Hawke's chest. "I'll miss you too much," Serah could barely process a week without her friends, let alone a few months. Her heart throbbed in her chest.

"Me too," Hawke stroked her hair tips, perhaps not knowing what to do. If she knew just a fraction of how hurt Serah felt… "I'm going to miss you too much too."

"Hawke…" Serah wanted to cry. Just when they were pulling close as friends… and maybe something more. Why now, of all time? She didn't want Hawke to leave.

"I know," Hawke agreed. "I know."

"Don't lose contact with me." Serah begged quietly, wanting to say so much more to the woman. Words were elusive and didn't come at her need; she couldn't speak, couldn't tell Hawke how much she appreciated what an incredible friend she'd been, sorry that they could expand out of it for more.

"I won't do that," Hawke murmured, "We'll stay in touch, Serah. You'll see." Serah closed her eyes, resting. She wished she could stay here, warm and held by Hawke, her perfect Yun. "Serah," Hawke's fingers sweetly brushed her back faintly in idly fingering the tips of her hair. "Do you remember that day on the hill when you told me you liked me?"

"Of course," Serah almost smiled at the memory; one of the first days she'd known Hawke, how unprepared for that crush she'd been, how still unprepared Hawke made her feel with her sweet words and heart flutterings. "You were so charming that day."

"That day?" Serah could feel her pout without even seeing.

"Every day," Serah corrected with the hints of a smile poking through her distraught pain. "You're always charming.

"Why, thank you." Hawke shuffled back and Serah, along with her. She actually laid down beside her on the bed, loose arm protecting Serah around the middle. Serah felt so comfortable, towed by Hawke. She trusted her entirely. "Do you remember what you said about how you felt about me? About how you wanted me to keep?"

"Are you trying to fish for compliments?" Serah asked suspiciously.

Hawke gave her tummy a little squeeze. "Do you still feel that way?"

Serah quieted a little, vulnerable here. "Yeah," She finally said, "I do. It's…" Serah breathed in a deep breath. "It's making it harder that you're gonna leave. I love being your friend, so much, but… " Serah admitted, a little shy. "I'm going to miss the tickle when you're not around… how you make me feel. It's like, your one-of-a-kind thing." Serah bit her lip hard, emotions threatening. "I don't want you to go." She almost shed a tear, but Hawke was turning her in her arms then to face her instead.

"Serah," Serah rolled to find herself staring into the two most beautiful eyes she'd foreseeably ever see. Blue like sapphires all around, they were brighter in hue than even Claire's azures, so precious. "You're beautiful to me."

Serah searched those pretty eyes, hurting inside. "Flatterer."

"It's only flattery if you don't mean it. And I do." Hawke's hand lifted to her cheek where she smiled sadly, stroking Serah's skin. "You're so pretty."

"Hawke," Serah bit her lip and blushed, those butterflies all aflutter.

"I mean it," Hawke reaffirmed softly, meeting her starry gaze. "I'm really going to miss you, Serah. Worse than you're gonna miss me."

"That's impossible," Serah breathed. Was Hawke getting closer to her on the pillow? And, oh! Her fingers on Serah's side, fingers that glided like melted butter. Serah could hear the breaths from Hawke's pant near her face.

"It isn't," Hawke insisted, "It's true."

"Hawke," Serah's lower lip trembled. All of this hurt so much: her heart, her head, both throbbed, uncontrolled, but tempered when Hawke's finger grazed the hair over her ear, brushing it back. They were definitely closer now and Serah didn't care. She wanted to stay, she just wanted Hawke to stay with her. Why were all the good things in her life falling apart now? First Fang, then her relationship with Claire, which had been going so well, was now so strained, then her best friend received the worst news of her life, and now Hawke… Hawke was being taken away. Serah couldn't stand it, watching all the good things of her life systematically disappear. She couldn't take Hawke leaving too. And then—

Hawke's lips pressed to hers, blanketing the upset of thoughts in an instant. Serah stilled to those lips brushing over hers in perfect synchronicity that made everything in her puddle like glue. Serah didn't know when it'd happen, but she wasn't going to waste the most perfect lips known to woman when they were touching hers like that. Serah surged back with passion, cupping Hawke's cheek, and savored the taste she could get nowhere else, that she wanted from no other being. She took Hawke's lips with such passion and sensuality, Serah whimpered through lips at her own ferocity.

Hawke bit her lip when her excitement built too high. She suckled it and licked with her tongue. Serah almost squeaked, eyes tearing when Hawke finally released. She lost herself in those dazzling blues in an instant, so enveloped in everything that Hawke was to her. "Don't go," Serah whimpered, the throbbing in her heart multiplied.

With a great intake of air, Hawke rested her head to Serah's where a glistening tear gently rolled down her cheek.

They were stuck in this reality.


	45. Chapter 45

Lightning cradled her head in her hands. Sky and Vanille were leaving back to Gran Pulse, and they were taking Hawke with them. The news should've relieved her; Sky and Vanille returning meant there wouldn't be complication from the others who knew of their secret. It might even help Fang, since she had been distancing herself already, but unable to help Vanille's pain. Sky and Vanille would get the support they needed in Gran Pulse; they would make it. Even Lightning, with her somewhat controversy opinion of Sky thought enough of her to be there for Vanille. It's probably why they were returning in the first place.

But for Serah… Lightning heard another stifled sob from her room. She winced. Putting a hand to her head to fend off that impending migraine, Lightning started for Serah's room.

Serah hugged a pillow with her back to the door. She turned when she heard it open, revealing tear streaks down her cheeks. "Claire," Serah started wiping at her cheeks as she sat up on the bed. Lightning waved her off from standing.

"It's okay," Lightning stayed a moment at the door to shut it behind her, then crossed the small bedroom to Serah on the bed while her younger sister rolled sleeves over her eyes, making the redness worse. Backed to the wall, she pulled up her knees now to huddle. "This is about Hawke leaving?" Lightning gently picked out.

"All of them," Serah sniffled, failing to control her pain. "But Hawke…" Serah lowered her head into her knees, sniffing. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like her and— "

"There's nothing not to like about Hawke," Lightning interrupted gently, raising Serah's surprised, pained eyes to her. "She's a good person," Lightning eased, "And it's okay if you miss her, Serah. She was good to you and sweet. I'm surprised you're not on the phone with her right now, even."

"She had to leave the phone for a little," Serah admitted softly. "They'll be trading them back soon… no towers in Paddra," Serah swallowed, staring averting her eyes to stare straight ahead on her knees. "The first Comm. Station's a few towns over, across the Steppe. We plan to write, but…" Serah buried her face in her knees. "What if she forgets about me?" Serah hitched with the catch of her voice on more tears.

"Serah— "

"You can't say she's not going to," Serah meeped, hands reaching to cover her head as well as she curled. "People always lose touch. And Hawke's such a free spirit, some Yun or tribe's going to see that and fall in love, then she's not going to contact me at all anymore… we'll barely be friends, just some intermittent that almost used to be."

Lightning moved in closer gathered her hurting sister in her arms, pulling the little ball into herself to hold. Serah shook, her upset was so great.

Try as she might to restrain it, the tears overcame her so great. Lightning held her for a little bit with Serah's eyes shut closed tight. She remembered Serah hugging her just the other day while she pretended it'd been Fang. Serah might be doing the same thing right now, wishing Lightning were someone else.

Lightning closed her eyes too. She could feel Serah's anguish, like a floating cloud in her room, seeping through the pores in everything. Serah kept mumbling sad little things. Lightning couldn't even say anything to assure her; not without lying again. This wasn't going to end well and she knew it. When they finally were free of Jihl, Lightning would take care of her, and then Fang was going to leave. Especially after Lightning told the parents what had happened to Fang. Lightning would never be welcomed near Paddra again, and Serah either, probably grouped with her as the sister instrument to Fang's pain. There was no telling how they'd react; Vanille had been Fang's lover, and Sky, Sky had always been ready to hate Cocoon in all its games. Serah didn't know it, but it might be the last time she saw any of her friends tomorrow.

All because of Lightning's selfish acceptance to try this game.

It stung Lightning worst of all; in her attempt to protect Serah, she'd ensured her sister's pain.

Serah shouldn't have to suffer for what she'd done, but as Lightning kept thinking on it, she thought of something else to alleviate the pain, if only for a little while.

"Serah," Lightning murmured when she had calmed in her arms.

"It hurts so much, Claire." Serah whimpered, "I wanna throw up, it hurts so bad."

"What would you say," Lightning continued on the thought, "To going back to Gran Pulse with Hawke, Vanille, and Sky tomorrow?"

Serah went stiff in her arms, curled in that ball, her breath bated in confusion. "What?"

"You," Lightning said, "Going back for a visit to spend a few weeks there."

"With you and Fang?" Serah asked, mind probably going haywire.

"No, not with us," Lightning gently shook her head. Serah uncurled enough to turn in Lightning's arms and look at her sister with wide eyes. "Fang and I have some things to work out," Lightning explained, "I'm sure you've noticed we haven't been much fun of late."

"Claire…" Serah breathed.

"But it might be a nice get-away for you while we work things out," Lightning continued to say, "You could stay with Anya and Jaeger for a little while, spend some time with Hawke, and be in Gran Pulse again." Lightning tried to smile softly, bravely, not nearly at ease inside as she portrayed. Sending Serah away for the worst of their situation really was the best choice, now that Lightning was actively thinking on it, but it didn't make sending her sister away any easier.

"I know you liked Paddra," Lightning pointed out again, "And almost everyone will be there back again. Maybe you should visit, go back with Hawke, Vanille, and Sky."

Serah seemed speechless for a few seconds, then gaped. "You'd… you'd let me…?"

"I trust you," Lightning told her in confidence, "And the Yuns are good people. Jaeger and Anya would take care of you there, and you've got three friends to watch out for you everywhere."

"But… but school!" Serah stuttered, "I have class!"

"We can call you off," Lightning amended, "Have your homework forwarded every few days. Yuns don't use much tech, but I think they'll forgive a laptop you can bring."

Serah's face was a mask of amazement, awe, and doubt. Finally, she blurted, "Hawke kissed me!" Lightning took this in in stride. "I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to dissuade this," Serah hurried, "I'm still— I can't… but I want to be honest! I really, really like her, Claire."

"I'm not entirely blind, you know," Lightning confirmed to Serah's astounded, gaping face, "But I think it would be good for you, hanging out there with them. Fang and I have our things to work out still. It'll be a better environment for you there."

"Claire," Serah gasped, eyes so full of shock. Lightning gave her a little nod. Serah barreled against her so hard in hugging, she knocked Lightning back to the bed. "Oh my God," Serah whispered, tear-struck in another way, "Oh my God, Claire. I love you so much," She kissed Lightning on the cheek and Lightning could feel her tears. "Thank you," Serah mumbled again and again, so overwhelmed. "I love you, Claire."

It wasn't what Lightning had planned, but Serah deserved one last visit, one last chance for happiness before Lightning destroyed her world again.

**XXX**

Fang held Vanille for a very long time that day after, when Vanille would leave with all her friends. Lightning watched it with a curious glance. Fang still had her twitches, like when Sky touched her arm after to give her the Sky-version of a man-hug, but it'd been considerably less with Vanille. Vanille had even held her almost a minute with barely a tremble in Fang.

This was right, Lightning told herself. Not that she had any control over Sky and Vanille going or staying, but Lightning knew that sending Serah with them was the right choice. It'd almost be a relief for Fang once they were all gone. No more lies, no more pretending, Fang could just focus on dealing without the static, white noise around.

It would help.

Lightning cradled her sister to her body, Serah all packed and ecstatic to be there with her friends. "Thank you so much, Claire." Serah murmured again. Lightning just squeezed her sister back, wanting no words to come between them. Until this was over, she didn't know how she could speak, not to Serah. So Lightning hugged her and was quiet, eyes lingering on Fang. When Serah pulled back, she offered Lightning the brightest of smiles. "I hope it all goes well for you too, Claire. I'll be thinking about you, and I'll get to a station when I can."

Lightning nodded, eyes softening on her sister. "Have fun, Serah."

"I will," Lightning checked Fang again quickly to find her okay. "Claire," Serah's eyes were on Fang too now. When she looked back to Lightning, she bit her lip and voice quieted a bit. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Lightning hugged her again, touched by the offer, but a little pained that she'd said it. Fang glanced back at them without her usual warmth, like a stranger.

"I'll be okay," Lightning whispered softly, holding Serah in. "Stay safe for me, okay?"

"Okay," Serah murmured, huddled in. "I love you, Claire."

Words were all she had, for her actions didn't reflect it, but Lightning murmured them anyway and wished they did. "I love you too, Serah. I love you too."

**XXX**

Lightning closed the door to an empty house near the long week's end. One more day of work to go, then Fang would have the weekend again. She wanted her there for that; Fang needed it so bad. After checking off with Maqui that their chip would be in tomorrow afternoon, Lightning held some faint hope that this finally might be near an end. If he could hack in and find what they needed then, anyway.

Lightning started her routine. She showered, as she'd taken to doing before Fang got home of late, and redressed again before returning to the kitchen. She emptied the dishwasher and started dinner, eyes inadvertently checking the door every now and again. Separating Fang's portion of the roast, Lightning added extra seasoning in hopes of encouraging the other woman to eat more tonight.

When there was nothing else to be done food-wise except wait, Lightning busied herself cleaning the table and set it. She only sat when there was nothing left to excuse standing with and immediately pulled out her pocketbook notebook to scroll through a sad length of notes about Jihl in her youth. Fang didn't see any point in reading them, but Lightning felt too useless without something related to look into in the midst of their situation.

Time seemed to pass slower than ever as she skimmed through the diary-upkeep entries of one of the staff at the orphanage Jihl had been kept.

_Jihl is exhibiting temperamental behavioral problems already. She doesn't get along well with the other children and shows little interest in activities. She secludes herself often, displays callous unconcern for the feelings of others, and a very low frustration threshold, often resulting in the intentional physical harming of others. Displaying a remarkable number of traits accountable to antisocial personality disorder has led me to authorize an in-depth investigation into all of Jihl's previous foster homes. No evidence of abnormal abuse has yet been found and Jihl's trust issues silence the girl from speaking, but I suspect great levels of emotional abuse from one of the last three families. Hopefully, the investigation will turn something up so that I may try to relate to Jihl._

Full of entries like this telling of different outbursts or displays of her increasingly volitale behavior, Lightning scrolled further down to read an instance even more disturbing than the rest, five homes and three years later.

_Jihl reported in ill this morning and went back to her quarters to sleep. We checked in on her twice that morning before most of the caretakers left to take the children to the park, as we do every Tuesday. When I could again, I returned to check in around lunchtime on Jihl to find her nakedly straddling Tom, our only fifteen year old in the center at the time. Tom came before I could pull Jihl away and I don't know if they'd succeeded before I arrived in earlier attempts, or if this was their first. Jihl told me it was consensual, but she's only a girl with little friends. I'm afraid Tom convinced her into it. When I pulled Jihl off him, she smiled and closed her eyes. I'd never seen her so settled; and she spoke freely about it afterwards, about how she asked Tom to give her a baby._

_I've never been more concerned. Jihl is locked away and Tom, under disciplinary review. Jihl is so young, she only turns 13 this next month. How she even got the notion of pregnancy is beyond my grasp; she's too young to even understand what she's done. I will continue to try to reach Jihl while she's in this state of peace. Maker guide my words for her._

In a way, it was completely eerie to read these writings. It was like watching the culmination of a psychopath emerging, Jihl seemed so bad, even young, she seemed fucked up. Lightning couldn't forgive her, could never forgive her for what she'd done to Fang, but with each read, a little more understanding was gained. She knew as little as this woman writing had known to the exact things that'd screwed Jihl beyond repair, but Lightning could see how she'd reached her deranged point, and why none of Lightning's advances would've been acceptable from Jihl's view.

Lightning read through a little more, then skipped down another couple of years.

_Jihl has changed, _the words caught her eye, making Lightning read to the spot.

_Following her adoption to Gran Pulse and the kidnapping attempts, I've observed curious mood changes in Jihl. She is obsessed as ever to have a child, despite medical examinations, but no longer displays all the ASPD symptoms she's shown all her life. Jihl has returned to us a confident young woman, not prone to violent outbreaks as before, but shows a patience I find indescribable of her. Rather than stay secluded and bullied from the other children, she's begun to interact with such persuadability, they almost all flock to her now. I have never observed this kind of reaction in all my years from someone so exactly measured with APSD, especially not after being victimized by a violent kidnapping. I shall have to keep an extra eye on Jihl, more than usual, to determine the origins of this unusual mood swing, and to determine if—_

The front door started opening. Lightning closed the link and the pocketbook as well. She closed it to its compactable size as Fang walked in. "Fang."

Fang glanced at the set table, then over to the stove. "You waited up for me."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to," Fang said.

"I know," Lightning tried not to let the coldness get under her skin. It was Fang's protective blanket; Lightning knew it, and she wouldn't push. "Let's just eat some dinner, okay, Fang?"

This was one of the hardest parts, sitting together with nothing to say. Small talk came out awkward and annoyed Fang, whereas neither of them really wanted to discuss what happened to Fang. That left Lightning, who usually endured the same boring thing every day, but still, Lightning made the attempt. Fang may not want it, but Lightning had to keep her human in there.

"I'm sorry Vanille had to leave this morning."

"Don't be," Fang shook her head, waving off the second cut Lightning tried to put on her plate. "She'll be happier in Gran Pulse. Mom and Dad will make her feel better about her fertility. Mom especially."

"Anya would be good in talking to her," Lightning agreed softly. "And Jaeger for Sky. They're lucky to have them."

Fang's brow darkened something dangerous at that. "Yeah. We're just damn _lucky _my first and best friend has infertility problems like my Mom. That's just fucking great, isn't it?" Fang shoved off from the table and pushed it a bit too far. Lightning's glass fell, then smashed on the floor, spilling milk everywhere. "Fuck it!" Fang growled at the shattered glass.

"Fang," Lightning tried to say. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Fang roared, unseemly anger roiling through her as one bad thing rolled into another.

"I'm going to get the dustpan," Lightning said, voice level in attempt to help ease the fire in Fang's brain. "And a rag."

"I'll get the rag," Fang growled, pushing past to the sink for it. Lightning waited for her, praying for Fang's calm before she retrieved the dustpan under the sink. Grabbing their Un-Snips glass recycling bag too, Lightning crossed over to where Fang mopped up the worst of the mess. She knew better than to touch her.

Opening the bag, Lightning caught sight of something inside that caught her off guard. The broken face shard of a shattered Gran Pulse whiskey stared back. It wasn't Lightning's and it sure as hell wasn't any bottle Serah would've ever bought. Fang had been drinking again.

Lightning wished Fang had trusted her enough to tell her, but it was just like her not to. Lightning wouldn't have said anything, but when she turned to start to sweep up, Fang's eyes were on her and the bag. Panic quickly melted into anger in those firebrand eyes. Lightning tried to head it off.

"Fang— "

"It's not— you're not— " enough, Lightning finished in her head. The rest of Fang's panic and shame faded away as anger kicked in full-scale. "Can't I have one fucking thing to help?"

"You could've told me," Lightning said softly, keeping her voice as level as possible. "I'd have helped you."

"I don't need your help!" Fang thundered in upset, "Stop getting involved in my shit!"

"It's not just your shit," Lightning knew she shouldn't, but Fang pushed too far. She could understand the alcohol. It didn't mean she liked it or would let it pass. Lightning stood beside her. "You need help, Fang."

"No, I don't!" Fang roared, rushing up too to slam Lightning against the fridge. Lightning grabbed her arm and squeezed, nails digging in to Fang's arm. "No," Fang hissed, "I don't."

"Contrary," Lightning glanced down between them where Fang had pinned her to the fridge, "I'd say you do."

Fang's eyes glared so dark, Lightning almost burned. Shoving away from Lightning by the fridge, Fang graced her with a last glower. "I'm going upstairs," she growled, "Get ready to train."


	46. Chapter 46

Lightning breathed hard after that weekend's day's practice, ribs still sore from where she'd taken a hit. With a hand over her side, she listened through the door as Fang took her shower inside. She closed her eyes and focused on the breaths.

With Maqui's chips on the desk, Lightning had hope. Even though Fang didn't dare show a weakness, Lightning had renewed hope with the chips nearby. They'd be able to plant them Monday with Fang's next bout of hell, and hopefully, with some luck, this would be over by the next day. Lightning hoped it would go that fast. Fang wouldn't last longer if it didn't.

The shower stopped after a time. Lightning only looked up when the door opened, finding Fang fully clothed, standing there, looking grim as ever. "I've got a call."

Lightning's brow furrowed in confusion. They weren't supposed to hear from Vanille or her sister for a few days now. "Did something happen?"

"It's from Jihl."

Lightning's head started to pound. "But it's the weekend," she defied blankly. "Jihl doesn't work."

"I'm going to her house," Fang reported without feeling, "Give me the chip."

Lightning stared at her, speechless, heart hammering in her chest. She felt faint. Jihl was invading their weekends now? It was 8 PM on a Saturday night! "It's late," Lightning meekly objected, too overcome to really take into account what was happening. "You'll be gone all night."

"The chip, Light." Fang repeated, louder now and angrier. She bent over Lightning's numbed body and grabbed it up herself. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Get some sleep."

Lightning watched her go where she wouldn't come back.

**XXX**

Lightning didn't sleep a wink that night. Sitting on the bed with her eyes peeled on the clock, she couldn't even motivate herself to read words on the page about Jihl this morning. Every minute dragged, a horror and a half living on in Lightning's head about the things Jihl was doing to her woman. Something horrible stirred in Lightning with every second that passed. She couldn't stop reliving that second day she'd seen with Jihl's mouth all over Fang. Except her body would be too, of course, making Fang insatiably hard as she fucked Fang over and over in the comfort of her own bed. Who really knew what Jihl had in store for Fang?

Of what Lightning had read of her, Jihl was sick, fucked in the head, and wanted to spread it. Every second Fang stayed, she became more like that.

Lightning should go to Maqui. She should go to Maqui and ask on progress, bother him until he'd hacked in and erased everything there was to see. But she couldn't move. Not yet. She couldn't miss Fang coming home. Fang would be in a worse mood than ever and maybe hurt, maybe unable to walk or get to the bed or needed help in some way that she'd let Lightning provide for her. If she'd just let Lightning in…

1:22 PM.

The bedroom door slammed open with a bang. Fang came in, glossy-eyed with three long scratches down her cheek. Physical marks of pain, scratched so hard, they had bled. Right across Fang's beautiful cheek in plain sight.

Lightning broke at the sight of them. "Fang!" Forgoing thought at pure instinct, she riveted up to Fang from the bed, fingers glossing that injured, tainted cheek.

Fang lashed out immediately. "Don't touch me!"

Lightning almost flew by the force of Fang's shove. Tripping back when her legs hit the side of the bed, Lightning smacked it so hard, she somersaulted backwards on the bed, barely catching herself on throbbing legs before she rolled off the other end.

Fang stared at her with wide, pleading eyes. Lightning held out a hand, balanced on the bed. "Fang,"

"No," Fang denied, "Just need clothes," she headed for the drawer, but looked back up to Lightning with those eyes. "Don't touch me."

"I won't," Lightning reassured. It broke her heart to see Fang so feeble, but with such a change from that coldness, it was almost a relief. Fang shuffled to the drawer, almost tripping over her feet, mumbling something under her breath as she searched through the clothes.

"Fang— "

"Don't," Fang said with more authority this time, no longer the meek creature who needed care. "I'm going to shower." It'd become her phrase for demanding alone time. Lightning could've cried for how quickly she closed up again from a probable moment of weakness from the drink.

"Okay," Lightning said, heart sinking again. Fang picked some things out of the drawer and started back downstairs quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Serah's shower," Fang replied back with that usual cold. "I'll clean it when I'm done."

Lightning sunk from the crouch to her knees, watching Fang leave her again to go downstairs. Now, she even refused the same shower as Lightning? She was falling apart and there was nothing Lightning could do to stop it.

Lightning followed after Fang after a moment, already hearing Serah's shower going on. As she drew closer, she heard sounds as well, of Fang mumbling Maker-knows-what to herself. Lightning stopped for a second, tempted to listen, but the sounds stopped too when she did. Fang could hear her footsteps and knew where she was in the room. If she continued to try to listen, it would only upset Fang more into the coldness she'd adopted with Lightning. Lightning crossed to the kitchen and started the sink. Fang might've started mumbling again, but Lightning couldn't be sure, and she wouldn't upset Fang more by trying to listen in on her.

Preparing that next meal stretched on for a lifetime. Lightning seemed a different age when Fang finally came out. She barely spared her half a glance, saying. "I'm taking a nap." Fang plopped on the couch and didn't move from there.

More alone time, that meant. Lightning swallowed her trepidation. "Wouldn't you prefer the bed, Fang? It'll be quieter."

"No," Fang denied, "The couch is best."

Lightning bit her lip, staring at the sink in vain. All the other cooking was done. "Well," Lightning tried one last attempt to connect, "At least you planted the chip. This'll be all over soon."

"I didn't," Fang said, turning Lightning's head. She didn't elaborate. Lightning almost choked on air.

"You…"

"I didn't have the chance."

Heart pounding in her ears, migraine starting back up, Lightning gripped the counter, glad for once Fang wasn't seeing. When she finally got ahold of herself again, Lightning's quiver betrayed in her words. "M… Monday, then."

"Yeah," Fang sounded like she didn't even care, "We'll try then."

**XXX**

"Almost, Light." Lebreau squeezed her arm. Lightning looked at her, tired, exhaustion digging in.

"Doesn't mean she'll be done," Lightning realistically said. Not with Jihl holding onto Fang all this extra time of late. Lightning could be done for hours and still return to an empty cage.

"Maqui's in the network," Lebreau tried to soothe with a whisper, "He just needs to plugin to Jihl's now. It'll be over soon."

Lightning first elation at the chips having come in had waned. Even with Maqui in the network, what if Fang didn't get another moment to plug it in today? What if it took Maqui another week to hack her down? Or two, three, a month? Fang was at her breaking edge; having neither returned to bed that night, and refused to share Lightning's things, the distance between them hung by a thread. When it snapped, as it would at this rate, Lightning couldn't predict what Fang would do. And she didn't want to find out.

**XXX**

"Fang," Jihl stroked Fang's ample chest with care, the last of Fang's bruises on the brink of completely faded, "You know I love you."

"I know."

"Fang," Jihl purred, moving up Fang's body to touch and stroke her chin, "Why do you love Lightning?"

"I rather not talk about her," Fang said.

Jihl smiled, pleased by that response. "I know, she's such a downer to our conversation," Jihl agreed, petting that cheek of hers with her lovely mark of ownership. "I just hate seeing you so played, sharing your little heart with me and that wench when she doesn't deserve you. Cheats on you! I would never cheat on you, Fang."

Fang shifted, but didn't say anything, eyes still hazy, laced heavily with Jihl's choice of drug. Jihl needed her baby ripe and suggestible today; it was the only way she'd see the truth about that blonde demon, the only way Fang would know to curl to her protective bosom.

"That Cid," Jihl shook her head, squeezing Fang between her lovely thighs. Fang's brow darkened at the name. Jihl kissed her beautiful cheek to settle her baby. "He's a ripe, bad apple, always chatting up Light like that." Jihl agreed, positioning herself over Fang. "You ready, Baby?"

"Yeah," Fang confirmed. Jihl licked her chin and smiled, squeezing down hard on Fang, who fit her every corner like a delightful, full length penis should. Ohh, how Jihl relished her size. She lifted against her slow on a preliminary bump. "Light stopped talking to Cid," she added.

"Darling," Jihl sat up on Fang's lap, "Cid talks to Lightning all the time."

Fang shook her head. "Lightning told him to fuck off. He doesn't anymore."

Jihl rocked against Fang slowly. "Fang, sweetie," she took Fang's hand and held it, bringing it up to her cheek. "You don't really think that, do you? I see all the cameras, Baby. I could show you the reoccurring times." Jihl closed her eyes and almost hummed, gently rocking that giant inside.

Fang was quiet for a time.

"Fang, Precious," Jihl kissed those fingers, so sweet. "My lips are only yours. You know that, Sweet Thing?"

"I know."

"Good," Jihl's rocking altered so she could lean forward on Fang again, "You deserve to be treasured," she kissed Fang's cheek languidly, "Deserve to be held by one woman alone," Jihl licked up her cheek. "Cherished, not fooled."

Fang gripped her shoulder rather roughly, bumping into Jihl expectantly in small thrusts as sweat built at her hairline. "She doesn't fool me."

"Shhh," Jihl hushed, stroking that pretty face as that beast rode up inside her. "Mmm. I'm sure she doesn't, Fang." Fang's work became more rapid, eyes closed with a bit of strain. "She'd be the fool to spoil something so sweet."

"Jihl," Fang linked their mouths and kissed her. Jihl licked her lips as sweet warmth started to spread. Fang took a second to roll with her to switch positions. Her kisses became harder yet. "Jihl— "

"Shh, my sweet," Jihl cautioned, beautiful warmth blossoming in her like the most amazing plague. With every rougher jolt from Fang, her pleasure spiked. "My Yun isn't a fool, is she?" Fang's pressure increased, fingers gripping into her shoulder, but she didn't say anything. "Say it." Jihl demanded.

"I'm not a fool," Fang said, panting a little now. "Not a fool." She bit Jihl's shoulder, which delighted Jihl to no end as her Yun worked hard, pumping Jihl until the beautiful bliss of ecstasy came. Only then did Fang release like a good, loving Yun, taking care of her woman before her own needs again.

Jihl stroked Fang's perfect back, sticky with the sweat of lust. She kissed Fang's cheek again. "Sweet Yun," Jihl purred, so content. "I'll always love you, my Yun."

Fang panted, exhausted on top.

"You know, Fang, let's wrap up today. I don't wanna wear you too thin." Fang didn't say anything; Jihl nuzzled her skin. "You wanna take a shower with me, luv? I'll make us some lunch afterrr."

"Okay."

Delightedly, Jihl bathed with her duckling and took her off to the mini kitchen to make something fun. Fang sat quietly at the table; not unusual for her tired dear as Jihl went about the cooking with a little hum. Finally, after around ten minutes had passed, Fang verbally said, "You have videos of them?"

"Oh, Fang," Jihl chastised with a little grin, faced the other way of Fang, "Don't torture yourself, my dear. I just won't have that."

"She told me she stopped."

"It's probably a miscommunication," Jihl assured, "Maybe Cid's talking to Lightning instead." Jihl turned up the heat on her soup. "Although…"

"What?" Fang asked.

"I hope she doesn't greet Cid the way she greeted me in the stairwell."

"That was different," Fang objected, sounding strained.

"Yes," Jihl murmured, "I suppose so. It's not as if she has a history of loose hookups with random men abounds, now, is it?" Jihl inhaled the steam from the pot. "Mmm, Fang. Soup's done!" Jihl offered it with a smile. "Would you like something to drink, Fang?"

Fang chose whiskey, always whiskey. Jihl couldn't be more pleased. Removing her highest proof, she shared a delightful lunch with Fang, making sure her Yun ate all so she would be well. "Come along, Fang," Jihl waved alongside, "I'll walk you down."

Thought this was unusual, Fang didn't object, just walked down the halls quietly with Fang. Jihl stopped on the second floor, saying she'd walk Fang right home to Light.

"That's not necessary."

"Oh, Fang," Jihl said, "Let me walk with you, at least. Don't take away that."

She walked with Fang in approaching the bar. Fang stopped short. Jihl looked on with Fang with a little gasp. "Fang," Jihl discreetly took Fang's hand, sympathetic eyes. "Sweetness…"

Fang squeezed Jihl's hand. Hard; enough to hurt and damage normal skin.

Across the way at the bar, Cid spoke amiably to Lightning. She appeared to receive him.

"Fang, I'm sure it's just a mistake…"

"Not a fool." Fang growlingly said.

**XXX**

"Fang," Lightning startled at the terrible stupor she seemed to be in. Staggering, eyes glazed, but cut with anger, with a clear bottle almost fully empty in her right hand, she wasn't even trying to hide the drunken state she'd gotten in.

"You said you stopped," Fang growled, coming in. She slammed the door behind her with a bang that had Lightning jumping still. "You said you stopped talking to him!"

"Talking to who, Fang?" Lightning didn't know if she should help. Clearly unsteady on her feet, Fang equally rejected being touched.

"TO CID!" Fang yelled, obnoxiously loud. "I saw you," she snarled, "Don't try to deny it. I saw you talking to Cid!"

Her eyes bloodshot and half crazed, there was a fire burning in them again, this one without pain. Rage only existed in its place in Fang's eyes. "Fang," Lightning started to caution, having been here once already with Fang over Cid, "Cid and I didn't do anything. He came to— "

"You're not supposed to be talking to him!" Fang interrupted, half roaring over her voice. "You said it was done!"

"It _is _done, Fang."

"LIAR!" Fang hollered. She threw the bottle, which shattered into a million pieces when it hit the wall behind Lightning. "You're talking to him and hell knows who else! Do you fuck them too, Light? With Cid?"

Lightning quieted a moment at the wild accusations. Fang clearly wasn't in her right mind for this. Lightning tried a different route to get Fang to bed to forget this the next day. "Do you trust me, Fang?"

"How can I trust someone who lies to her own sister?" Lightning stepped back, stung. Fang stumbled towards her in her advance. "You and your men." Fang spat, "Jihl was right. Jihl was fucking right about you!"

Lightning breathed hard, a little lost for breath. "Jihl?"

"Yeah, Jihl!" Fang snarled, "Jihl said, and she was right! She didn't lie like you!"

"You're listening to what Jihl says now?" Lightning could barely breathe, her chest felt so tight.

"Because she doesn't lie like you!" Fang repeated in a yell, practically throwing her down when her body hit into Lightning's and tripped them both back against the wall. "You," Fang said, gripping her chin in a hand, fingers like iron pressing into her jaw. "You put those hands on Cid, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?

"Fang…" Lightning could hardly believe this was happening.

"DID YOU SUCK HIS DICK TOO?"

Lightning's throat closed at the accusation, disbelief overwhelming all else. After she'd told Fang she'd been her first and only, how could Fang say… how could she even think that, drunken stupor or not. That it'd even go into her mind…

"Fuck!" Fang punched the wall by her head, cracking it. "How many are there, Light? How many men do you fuck behind my back?"

"I don't," Lightning said quietly, going numb about this all.

Her cheek exploded in a blistering of fiery pain, so hard, there was a crack as her jaw nearly snapped with the strike. Lightning's head turned with the blow. Her cheek stung. She tasted blood. "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Lightning breathed hard, words almost not registering in the height of her disbelief. Fang had hit her. Fang had _hit_ her.

Fang grabbed her chin in that incisor grip to lock her angry eyes with Light's. "HOW MANY?" Fang roared, lost in her rage. Lightning didn't know what to say to her, so she just stayed quiet. Fang shoved her back to the wall, anger radiating. "Fuck," Fang pushed again, though Lightning was already flattened to the wall. "You never really loved me at all."

"I do." Lightning objected so quietly, it came a whisper.

"You what?" Fang barked, snarling near her face.

Lightning swallowed, resting her throbbing head. She closed her eyes. "I love you, Fang."

Fang didn't speak for another thirty seconds, then Fang pressed to Lightning's unexpectant lips. Lightning inhaled heaps of the liquor's thick scent as Fang's mouth smothered her stinging lip. "Claire," Fang murmured through the kisses, "I love you too." Fang barely seemed to breathe, "I love you so much," she kissed, "So. Much. Please."

"Fang," Lightning tried to say, but Fang glued her mouth right shut again. Lightning could taste the lingering scent. Her cheek stung with the pressure of Fang's nearby face.

"I love you," Fang breathed again, reaching for her blouse. Buttons popped as Fang merely ripped them away.

"Fang, stop!" Lightning separated long enough to say.

"I love you so much." Then something started shuffling around. Metal clinked. "Do you know," Fang started to say, drawing Lightning's eyes down to what she was doing. "How long," Fang's belt came undone. She started on the button. "I've waited for you to say that?" With the recent decrease in diet, Fang's pants fell clean off without the belt and button to hold them up. "Forget your men." She stepped out of them and pressed in against Lightning, grinding her arousal into Lightning's hips. "I'm your Yun."

"Fang!" Lightning tried to grab her by the shoulders to shove away. Fang was like a rock, stuck to her in place. Lightning's blood ran cold.

"We'll make love," Fang said, wrapping her arms around her tightly in the most solid grip known to man that ground her into Lightning's hips. Lightning squirmed and tried to get away, heart racing. "And we'll never fight again because we love each other, okay?" Fang gripped her breast with a hand and clumsily, liquor-tainted tongue invading her mouth. Panicking, Lightning shoved with all her strength to push Fang away. She caught a lucky break as Fang stumbled back drunkenly, but she didn't let go of Lightning. The two fell near the glass and the table, Lightning on Fang, who started trying to kiss her again.

Sitting up to distance them, Lightning smacked her as hard and fast as she could manage. "Stop, Fang! Don't touch me!"

Fang blinked and sat up, jostling Lightning off her pants as she reached for her face. "But we're in love." She touched her injured cheek callously, drunkenly. Lightning flinched and grabbed her hand. She separated and squirreled away from Fang as fast as she could.

"Don't!" Lightning warned, pulling back so she wouldn't follow. She rushed to her feet. She could outrun Fang if she needed.

Fang stared at her wet fingers, then back at Lightning's face as she wriggled away. "You're crying."

Lightning breathed hard, staring at Fang.

"You never cry," Fang mumbled together, "you're hurt… " Fang stared at her hands, then back to Lightning. Her eyes grew wide. She started to climb for her. "Claire— "

"No, Fang!" Lightning reprimanded loud, backing away until her back hit the coat closet. "I won't talk to you like this." Lightning kept an eye on her as she opened the doors and grabbed a jacket at random with which to flee. Fang looked at her with pleading eyes and started to apologize, but Lightning overran her. "Sober up! We're not going to talk until you're okay." Lightning grabbed her shoes and slipped them on fast.

Fang was quiet a moment, but Lightning could feel her eyes. She willed herself not to look back for the pounding ache in her chest. "I'm sorry," Fang said, voice so painfully uneven. "Claire— "

"Shut up, Fang!" Lightning snapped back in agony, throbbing jaw the least of her pain. "Just shut up," Lightning mumbled, grabbing her keys. She kept her glowering eyes on Fang, who sat there like a drunken sot. "Stay here," Lightning ordered strictly. "Don't follow me. Don't even move from here until I get back."

Fang just looked after her with those large, sorrowful eyes of pain. "Okay." She seemed to process, at least.

Lightning closed the door behind her. She neurotically checked the parking lot a dozen times before she took leave, and only then slowed her racing heart when she'd parked again at Lebreau's. Lightning took a long few minutes to sit in the car and breathe. Her face hurt. Her jaw positively on fire with pain, her left temple throbbed as well. Lightning pulled down the overhead mirror to examine the painful damage to the side of her face.

Her lip had split when she'd bitten down at the strike, but considering the rest, the bleeding there was the least of her pains. Her cheek had startled to mottle already, the black bruise having started to appear along the curve of her jaw. It followed up to her temple, which had swelled and was sensitive to being touched at all. The mottled black looked garish and ugly against her pale skin. Lightning already looked like hell with the injury not fully formed yet. She closed up the mirror and looked down again. How would she even explain this to Lebreau? God forbid if the press should see her.

Lightning turned off the car and hurried toward the door. She hesitated before knocking. Lebreau came after a moment. "Lightning? I was just about to— holy shit!" Lebreau reached out the door and pulled Lightning in, closing it quickly behind her. Her fingers hovered over the bruising. "Fang did that?"

"Have you got any ice?" Lightning asked instead, not quite ready to answer everything yet.

"Yeah," Lebreau took her arm to bring her along, though Lightning knew already where the kitchen was. "Come on," she didn't fight it. Lebreau sat her at the table and fetched a cold bag of peas. "I'm out of number," Lebreau reported, rummaging through her first aid kit. "But a have cold sore cream. It'll help your lip."

"Thanks," Lightning said quietly, holding out her free hand for it. Lebreau unscrewed the cap for her and gave a little squirt to her finger that Lightning used to dab her lip.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, Light." Lebreau prefaced, "But you're staying here tonight. And when you go back tomorrow, I'm coming with you with mace."

"Thanks, Lebreau." Lightning said again, free eye turned down at the table. "You're a good friend."

"Would I be a better one if I beat Fang's face in?"

"She was drunk," Lightning wasn't sure if she was defending Fang or not.

"I don't care if she was half high to the moon; even her situation doesn't excuse this. Not when you're the one there for you all this fucking time."

"Lebreau," Lightning tried to temper her friend, "I'm pissed at her too. You don't need to convince me."

"You better be," Lebreau almost growled, "I'm not gonna watch my best friend turn into anyone's battered wife; not even Fang's. You've been putting up with a lot for her; I know she's being raped by a psycho, but shit. It fucking figures, Fang's head breaks the day Maqui can set her free."

Lightning's head rose sharply. "What?"

"Fuck, and now I've spoiled it in a crappy moment too."

"Maqui's found it?" Lightning asked, not daring to hope to breathe.

"Yeah, the little fucker's found it," Lebreau confirmed, "He's erasing all files of the test ever being taken as we speak. Already shut down and disabled the program that'd post it up online too. Any printed copies that nutbag's made will look like fakes now because he's deleting the original test from existence like it was never taken at all. He said he could do this because Jihl took the test privately, as if her own blood. No one's going to know the difference now unless your was tested again, but the 'miscarriage' will be taken by then anyway, so the blood won't matter. He's minutes from being done," Lebreau sighed, aggravated. "I was gonna call when we knew for sure."

Lightning could barely breathe, barely think at all. The peas dropped limply on the table with her hand.

They were free. Free…

"I hope you're not thinking of calling Fang," Lebreau said in a warning tone. "You're probably going to have a shiner all over your jaw and cheek, you know," she reminded.

Fang was free… and too drunk to even hear it. How would Lightning even tell her after tonight? It was supposed to be such a happy, unattainable thing, and now it was here and she couldn't even share it.

"What about Jihl?" Lightning asked blankly.

"Well, she'll be realizing it shortly, if she hasn't already." Lebreau pointed out, "I would encourage both of you to play hooky tomorrow and have the miscarriage, above all else." Lightning didn't say anything, so Lebreau pushed further. "I'd also encourage rape charges to be made…"

"Fang would never."

"…which I also figured," Lebreau agreed, "But I wouldn't object to seeing your resignation on my desk, either."

"I quit." Lightning agreed.

"Good," Lebreau nodded, "I'm glad to hear that, Light. I'll get Maqui printing up those documents too. Though, officially, I'd still say play hooky today, quit tomorrow. And get the miscarriage done as soon as you can. I can have Maqui start up some bogus after-examination of you with Nora's office if you like."

Lightning's uninjured eyebrow hiked. "She's really a doctor?"

"Of course! She was my doctor for a long while."

"Scary."

Lebreau tried to smile her best for Lightning. "It's over, Light. After this, you're free."

"Yeah…" Lightning couldn't help thinking this wouldn't be a long reprieve.


	47. Chapter 47

Lightning came in her front door with Lebreau not far behind her. The downstairs shower was on, which was never a real good sign. Fang had probably scrubbed every inch of herself clean. At their entry into the house, Fang called out and said, "Lightning?"

"Creepy ass Yun hearing," Lebreau swore.

"Lebreau, are you here?" The water turned off a second later, followed by some shuffling. The door to the bathroom opened a moment later and Fang stepped out into the opening of the hallway.

"Lightning,"

Lebreau stepped deliberately in front of Lightning and pulled out a can of mace Lightning didn't even know she'd brought. "We have mace!"

"Lebreau," Lightning said quietly.

"No one's making a battered wife out of my friend."

Fang's eyes went to the floor, bogged down with guilt from the words.

"Lebreau," Lightning skirted her friend aside. Fang only glanced back up at her for a moment, eyes fast falling at the sight of Lightning's injuries. "Give us a minute."

Lebreau doubtfully checked her friend. "This isn't going to be resolved in a minute." Lightning gave her a look. "I'm going, I'm going," Lebreau rumblingly agreed, "But if Fang so much as raises her voice, I'm jumping out and macing her so bad, she'll be lucky if she ever sees." Lebreau gave a small glower Fang's way. "I'll be in Serah's room."

"Okay." Lebreau shuffled away. Lightning eyed Fang, still staring at the floor with burnt eyes. "Are you sober?"

"Yeah," Fang winced, unable to pick up her gaze.

"Do you remember?"

"All of it," Fang remorsefully reported, such injury in her eyes, it was almost a relief to see Fang like this instead of the cold. "Light… " with what seemed like a great deal of effort and strain, Fang picked up her head to look again. She immediately flinched, as if burned, and skittishly looked away again, but trained her eyes back on Lightning with tremendous effort, if her twitching was anything Lightning could go by today. "Are… does it hurt?" Fang finally managed, so damaged just by looking at her.

Lightning's chest prickled with pain. "Not as much as other things."

Fang's whole being seemed to drop at that, like being torn into a whirlpool that'd suddenly sucked her down. "The things I said…" Cheat. Liar. Fucking whore. They weren't even the worst. What stung Lightning most of all wasn't any of those horrible things Fang had said to her last night.

"You don't trust me," Lightning said, laying her most vulnerable injury out plain. Even saying the words was like a laceration to her heart. After all she and Fang had been through together, how Lightning had tried to support her through this hell, Fang didn't trust her. No relationship could stand missing that.

"Light," Fang's face was crumpling. She didn't know what she could say to make that better; Lightning didn't either. Over and over, it remained a sad fact of their relationship that Fang couldn't believe in Lightning, and it hurt her worse than any push, backhand, or attempted rape.

Fang stood in front of her then, and Lightning wasn't sure when she'd gotten there or how she'd braved to take the steps with so little self worth and fear shining through her eyes. Fang's hands touched her arms with the gentleness of a flower. They were warm like Lightning remembered. "But I love you," Fang objected so softly, it barely reached a whisper. Lightning had to tear her eyes away this time, turning them down to the floor for how much the pain welled inside her.

"Love without trust," it was almost poetic, it pained her so much. Everything Fang had said and done yesterday, every piece of it boiled down to that. Fang wouldn't have done any of those things if she hadn't trusted the words of her rapist over the honest love for her in Lightning.

"What can I do?" Fang pleaded, "Tell me what to do, Light."

"I don't know," Lightning admitted faintly, completely lost to an answer for that. She'd tell Fang if she knew. God, how she wanted to know. "I'm always going to be the one who liked men to you, Fang."

"That's not true," Lightning heard her tears; they were comfortable. This was her Fang, not the cold, horrible thing she'd been. Lightning soothed to the real emotion in her voice, the trembling of her hands that wasn't fear of being hurt by her, but from how much she cared. Lightning wanted to fold into that woman and stay there forever. "I wanted to shield you," Fang tried to say through the tears, "That's why I went cold, Light. That's why I stopped showing my weakness to you."

Unable to resist that complete warmth she would feel even a moment longer, Lightning's arms wrapped around Fang again. She pressed to the woman's body she'd missed for long weeks, that instant warmth just as good as Fang wrapped careful arms around her too. "I know," Lightning whispered, basking in the embrace she'd missed so much those long days. It didn't heal her broken heart, but for a long moment, it made things better. "I know, Fang."

"I'm sorry," Fang whimpered, the crumbling shell of her emotional self. Lightning vastly preferred it; this Fang, she could handle. This Fang, she could heal, even if her love with Fang was doomed without that key member. Lightning could let her go easier once she'd cured this Fang. "I'm so sorry, Light."

"I know, Fang." Lightning savored the last few seconds of that embrace like it was her dying lifeline. "I know." When she pulled away, that warmth dwindled again, viciously allowing Lightning to feel and be swallowed in that reminding pain.

Fang lifted fingers to Lightning's mottled, disgusting jaw and cheek. Her fingers barely grazed, reminding Lightning so much of what she'd missed. _I'm sorry, _Fang's whole being radiated to say. "Let me help?" Fang asked, so soft and unassuming, injured eyes fixing on Lightning.

Lightning even managed a sad smile, she was so happy to see this Fang. "Please." Lightning looked to the stairs. "In the bathroom."

"Okay," Fang made as if to go for it, but Lightning snagged onto her arm before she could get too far away.

"Upstairs." She said, unnecessarily. Fang looked to them, then Lightning with fear, but gave a little nod of her head to show she understood Lightning's desire for privacy.

"Okay."

With Lightning holding Fang's arm, the two went upstairs. Lightning tried not to let the steps show how it ached the pain in her back, but Fang kept a watchful eye on her and might've caught a wince. She seated Lightning on the bed as soon as they'd entered. "I'll get the cream," Fang disappeared quickly, rummaging in the bathroom for it.

Lightning turned on the bed to watch her, flinching once at the spasm that sent through her shoulder, but Fang calmed her again, just seeing her there, searching fast for a way to take care of her. This was Fang; away from drink and the influence of Jihl, someone Lightning loved so easily. This was a Fang Lightning could forgive.

"I've got this," The sink came on for a moment, then Fang started back, fumbling with the jar and a smaller tube in her hand, balanced on a crumpled washcloth. "It's for aches and sores, but it says it has to be rubbed in. So I brought this," she indicated the cloth, "I… Are you sure you want me to?"

"I'm sure."

"…Okay," Fang sat on the bed, facing Lightning. She opened the jar of cream and swabbed the cloth inside, getting a big dollop of the stuff. She rubbed it together, then looked up to Lightning again, eyes wide and pleading. "Stop me if I'm hurting you." Lightning met those frightened viridians as Fang lifted a hand. She touched Lightning's cheek with the cloth with a touch almost featherly in its graze. It hurt, the area was so tender, but Fang couldn't have grazed the skin more gently with the cream.

Fang tenderly brushed at the injured skin, eyes focused entirely on the bruise. Maybe avoiding Lightning's gaze, maybe too scared of hurting her to look away. Lightning lowered her eyes when it seemed to make Fang nervous and tremble a tad. She waited until Fang had swabbed her full cheek before her lips parted for a word. "Is it helping?"

"It feels better," Lightning told her, the coolness a small relief to the pain in her cheek and chin.

Fang's eyes dropped as she re-doused the cloth in cream. "I'm sorry, Light."

"I know, Fang."

"I never meant to hurt you." Fang whispered, words pushed together in her rush. When she looked back up at Lightning, her eyes were cloudy again with tears. "I'm sorry."

Lightning reached for Fang's arm, which, when touched, she gushed violently. "It's not okay!" Fang lowered her head, "I'm never going to drink again, Light. I don't need it, I swear." Fang's eyes watered, looking at her so hard to be true. "I don't. I swear."

"We can work on that now," Lightning's fingers glided on Fang's forearm, wanting her unafraid.

"I mean it," Fang insisted, "I'm not gonna drink again. I was cheating to do it with Jihl; she didn't make me, but I was weak." Fang shook her head, "I'm not gonna be weak anymore. I'm not gonna drink, Light. I won't."

It meant something to Lightning that she'd make that vow now, not even knowing Jihl's threat was over. Fang was determined to right what she'd done.

Lightning had one better for her. "I'm glad," she tried to ease the quiver out of Fang's arm, "And I'm going to be there to help you stay off it 100 percent of the way. Fang, you don't need to worry about Jihl anymore." Fang looked at her with scared eyes, not fully understanding. "We've beat her," Lightning explained, "Maqui erased the evidence yesterday. It's over." Fang stared at her. "We're free."

"Over…" Fang repeated, trying to grasp. "No more Jihl?"

"No more Jihl." Lightning seconded with a soft, sad smile. "You're gonna be okay now."

"Jihl's gone," Fang's eyes floated away, not seeming to see anything there. "Gone…"

Lightning lowered her fingers into Fang's. She squeezed her limp hand.

"I wanna break up." Fang announced suddenly. Really, Lightning had been waiting for this from Fang. Lightning had all last night to think on Fang, and her thoughts had rounded to Vanille eventually, being Fang's first lover that she'd hurt this bad. Fang had run after that, high for the hills of friendship and safety of being with Vanille.

It was her timing that startled Lightning most to quiet.

"We..." Fang drifted, looking at Lightning, then away, "Are we even together?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Well, we can't be anymore. Not like this. Not when I keep hurting you like this. I have to break up with you."

"No."

Fang's big eyes went to Lightning immediately. "No…?"

"I don't agree," Lightning said simply, "And I'm not breaking up with you."

Fang's eyes rounded in confusion and pain. "But…"

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Fang agreed slowly.

"Then take care of me and deal with our fight like a Yun." Lightning snapped back, collecting the pieces of her woman together. "My jaw hurts, Fang."

Fang almost jumped to lift the cloth back up to the side of her face, lifting both hands at first, then dropping the free one when she wouldn't touch Lightning's other cheek. Her eyes lowered after a few seconds of small circles. "I don't deserve you." Fang said quietly.

"And I do?" Lightning posed back, half frightening Fang when her jaw moved in the midst of trying to help. Fang paused in the activity long enough for Lightning to catch her eyes with a meaningful gaze. "Neither of us are faultless, Fang. You're not getting out of this that easily. Neither of us are."

Fang bit visibly into her lip when she gently pressed to Lightning's cheek again, rubbing in the cream. "I'm afraid." Fang admitted quietly.

"Of?" Lightning pressed, stressing not to move her jaw so much with the salve there.

"I don't wanna hurt you again," Fang said just as quietly, "People I love get hurt."

"You can't run from people, Fang. You're always gonna care about somebody. It's your anger that needs work."

Fang was quiet a moment, rubbing it into her skin, then, "I didn't mean those things I said yesterday."

Lightning closed her eyes at the flicker of pain. "You did a little," Lightning returned just as quietly, voice lowered now. "Wouldn't have said them otherwise."

Fang stayed quiet a long moment, perhaps looking for the words. "I should have trusted you." Fang finally said after that long, quiet moment. "I was stupid not to. Stupider to listen to Jihl."

Lightning exhaled a sigh, eyes opening to find Fang's pretty eyes open and mournful on her. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you trust her?" Lightning asked, quieter yet, this piece heavy on her heart. "You trusted her over me."

Fang's eyes watered before she looked down again, "I don't know."

Lightning released another exhalation of air. She didn't know what to do or say about this either, but she tried to ease her mind with how drunk Fang had been when it happened, how tortured and scared she must've been in Jihl's arms when she'd convinced her. She'd been vulnerable too, to be pushed to this. "Will you work on that for me?" Lightning finally asked, drawing Fang's eyes again. "I want you to trust me, Fang."

"I do," Fang said softly, lamely considering everything around what she had done. "I get so jealous… I'll stop. I'm gonna stop."

Lightning reached up and touched Fang's face. She flinched, but didn't back away from her. "Just try, at first." She told her, gently wiping back Fang's cheek. "When you see me with a guy… think of how much I love you," Lightning stroked back into her hair. "You should know I'd never cheat on you, Fang."

"I know that," Fang whimpered, "You're too good."

"No," Lightning corrected with a little shake of her head, "It's because I love you." Lightning searched her doleful eyes. "Maybe you needed to hear me say it," Lightning said, knowing what a sensitive creature Fang was to emotion. She wasn't the highest bidder when it came to showing her feelings. It stung that Fang didn't know it, but even Lightning hadn't recognized her own love for her till way late. Maybe Fang hadn't realized it either. Would she do better if it happened again? Lightning wanted so bad to trust that she would. It remained a sad uncertainty. Time would tell. "Maybe you needed the words."

"I'm an idiot," Fang said plainly with somber eyes.

"We all are sometimes." Lightning closed her eyes, gently resting her forehead to Fang's. A jolt of pain spiked through her back at the movement. She could hear Fang's breathing quicken. Lightning tried to rub fingers through her hair to soothe her, wanting Fang used to her touch again. Lightning breathed out another audible sigh. "Fang…"

"I'm sorry, Light." Fang whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Lightning stroked through that messy hair. "Fang…"

"What can I do?" Fang continued in that broken voice. "Tell me what to do, Light."

"Rub my back," Lightning said, making Fang draw away with a helpless, confused face. "With the cream."

"Your back," Fang's eyes drew together in horror, "Oh gods, I— "

"Fang," Lightning quieted before she could rile herself up too bad. She cupped Fang's cheek. "Fang, it—"

"It's not okay," Fang shook her head, "It's not okay, Light. Not okay."

Lightning kissed her. Fang flinched and pulled away. Lightning let her without trying to hold. Fang looked at her with big eyes, speechless for a moment until her lips allowed a single word. "Why?"

"Because I need you too, Fang," Lightning said, not altogether sure when the need to reacclimate Fang to touch had escalated to a kiss herself. "I'm scared too."

Fang swallowed a visible lump. She appeared slightly more scared yet. "I can do your back." Fang finally said. "I won't freak out."

"I know it hurts you to see," Lightning rubbed Lightning's fingers, her face and jaw a probable reminder to Fang, even as she said it. "They aren't all from you."

"I should see," Fang said weakly, "You need cream."

Lightning nodded once, unsure of what else she could say to settle Fang about it. "I'm taking off my shirt," Lightning warned, just in case. Fang nodded meekly. Slowly, Lightning removed her shirt. Fang stared at her face, though Lightning saw her eyes flicker at the first hint of a bruise along her side. "You ready?" Fang nodded again. With a hesitant, doubtful glance over her shoulder, Lightning turned, exposing her back to Fang.

It wasn't as awful as her chin, considering, but Lightning's back had taken quite a few hits of late. She knew it affected Fang just as bad as the rest, to see her bruises speckled across her shoulders and back like some morbid canvas, but Lightning didn't want to hurt Fang in the picture of it. Fang was already sorry enough not to forgive herself; Lightning knew her honesty, and in a way, she already forgave Fang for it. The hits she'd taken, the words, fear, and screaming, what she'd almost done… all of it but the harsh lack of trust she'd shown. That one still stung.

Lightning would try to forgive it in time.

"You should lie down," Fang said softly, eyes full of pain. Lightning wanted to ease that in her. She wanted them to be okay. Lightning laid down on her stomach. Because she knew Fang would have trouble reaching for it, she reached back to her bra first at the clasp. "I've got it," Fang assisted when she struggled with just the one hand. Their fingers brushed as Fang reached to help unsnap the little clasp. Lightning pulled out her bra thereafter and discarded it off the side of the bed. "Thanks," Her back breathed in a little relief already, free of the tight cloth binding it.

"Light…" The cool cloth's sudden press to her back made Lightning inhale quickly. Fang ran it over her skin, starting the little circles again that made Lightning's aching back tingle, going cold. Lightning closed her eyes. The cloth ghosted over her skin, careful and tender, but sticking to the little circles to rub it all in. Lightning breathed a little easier under Fang's hands.

"Fang," Lightning finally spoke after long, blissful treatment of this when most of her back was tingling. "Will you use your hand?" Lightning knew how expert Fang was, how relieving Fang could be with her hands. Fang hesitated a moment, but put the cloth away. "And lie down," Lightning asked, patting the spot beside her on the bed. Fang took longer to hesitate at that. "I want to see you," Lightning said, then asked more gently. "Please."

Fang slowly folded herself down, stomach first on the bed. She looked at Lightning with mournful eyes. Lightning felt the barest graze of fingers to her back. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," Lightning told her injured eyes to a face that wasn't well. Thinner than her healthy Fang, Lightning could even see it in her face where the Yun metabolism had eaten away bodily stores and made her too small. Her arms, like the one crossing over to Lightning's back, wasn't its lean, muscular bulk either. Fang's face held a sadness that seemed etched into her skin, old scars pulled like a fresh bandaid in this situation with Lightning. Her beautiful hair seemed speckled with more grays that it had been; Lightning doubted she was imagining it.

And Jihl's nails on her cheek hadn't healed over the skin. Before this, Lightning knew, Fang's healthy, Yun body might've taken care of them fast. But not now; not in this deep depression of her sins.

As Fang's fingers cautiously pressed into her tender skin, Lightning lifted a hand too. Fang looked at it, scared, but she didn't pull away when Lightning reached for her chin. Grazing it when she got there, Lightning traced up an outer mark of Jihl's. She had a million things to say to this Fang, but her lips settled on, "I missed you," alone.

"I'm sorry I went away," Fang almost croaked, her voice was so scratchy.

Lightning stroked up to her loose strands, which she tucked back for Fang. "How's your head?" Lightning asked gently at a flinch, remembering Fang's bottles yesterday.

Fang's eyes lowered from Lightning's, hurt and in pain. "I deserve worse."

"We deserve each other, Fang." Lightning let her hand fall back to the bed. "I'm sorry about Jihl."

"I should've trusted you." Fang repeated, closing her eyes with a squint of pain. Scooting closer to Fang on the bed, Fang's arm drooping to fall around her again, Lightning almost felt normal with Fang again.

"Shh," Lightning quieted as she pulled up into Fang, facing her, pressed to her. She lifted an arm around Fang too, almost like they were cuddling again. "Get some sleep, Fang."


	48. Chapter 48

"Hawke," Serah squeezed her hand as they walked through the grasses near the edge the edge of the cliff. "I really appreciate you pulling all those strings to get me to the dig site today."

"You seemed to have a good time while at it," Hawke smiled, "You think that's something you'd want to keep doing?"

"It is so much," Serah craved with all her heart, "The site, and all the relics— and I can't believe your library! You had pieces dated back to the Enslavement; it was incredible, I've never seen anything so big and exciting in my life before."

"That's 'cuz you haven't seen me yet."

The joke took a few seconds to register to Serah, who's cheeks rosied. "Oh," She slapped at Hawke's shoulder with her free hand. "Hawke!"

"Just kidding, just kidding," Hawke joked, good naturedly, then gave Serah a private smile. "But seriously. That's why."

Serah giggled and bit her lower lip. "You're terrible."

"I know," Hawke gave her a smile, gently rocking that held hand. "You like it here, Serah, don't you?"

"I love it," Serah claimed, gazing up and around the grasses and the open sky, striding next to Hawke and a giant cliff with nothing around them but nature turning in for the night. "It's so peaceful here, and your people are fascinating. I love the tribal lifestyle in comparison to Cocoon; the way you guys live is so restful. Everyone wants to help each other and they're so happy, doing exactly what they want like it's so easy."

"It is easy," Hawke stressed.

"Maybe here it is," Serah admitted, "It's like you guys live in Utopia. It's perfect here."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Hawke gave her another grin, suddenly coming to a stop and tugged Serah's hand so she would stop too. "I wanted to tell you something, Serah."

Butterflies fluttered in her belly, as they usually did with Hawke around, but when Serah looked into Hawke's face, they went especially crazy. She wore that look with the light in her eyes, coy little smirk starting at the edges. "What is it?" Serah asked anxiously. "You look like you did something."

"Well," Hawke licked her bottom lip, "That's probably because I did."

"What is it?" Serah glanced around them suddenly, wondering if something would jump out at her. When nothing came that immediately threatened them, she turned back to Hawke. "What'd you do, Hawke?"

"I thought you might really like the dig site and the archives," Hawke started, "So, I pulled some pre-emptive strings, asked around, made a couple of trades… and I might've gotten you a place with the diggers."

Serah's eyes bulged. "What?"

"When you want it!" Hawke added quickly, "If you want it, I mean. I had to set some things up with the Ryz tribe mostly 'cuz they're the big diggers and holders of our history, but I managed to secure you a place with one of the groups and studying bands at the Archives under only a couple of conditions. The first is if you moved to Gran Pulse, of course, and make a commitment to join a tribe. It's not anything you'd have to do immediately or anything, they Ryz are willing to give you whatever time it might take you to move here and decide, but after meeting with you today and talking some more, they said they'd be willing to hold open a spot for you if you wanted, even if took a few years for you to move to Gran Pulse.

But the way I thought of it in my head," Hawke went on, "Was that you and Light might move here, right? And you wouldn't have to wait to finish your schooling because you've already got an offer for the job. We can show you everything you'll need to learn here, and you wouldn't have to finish out the years or waste any more money there."

"Hawke…" Serah felt so overwhelmed, she was speechless. She just didn't know what to say.

"I'm getting ahead of myself though," Hawke tried to slow down, "I'm sorry if that was a lot to take in. I just got so excited, I wanted to share that news. I know you and Lightning might not move her for months or years, I just… I wanted you to know that there's a way for you, if you want it." Hawke rubbed her arm. "And I know you'll have to talk to Lightning and all about it… it's not exactly what I wanted to tell you anyway."

"It's not?" Serah asked, feeling dazed. They could live in Gran Pulse, Hawke was saying. Immediately, without six more years of school and training. Lightning could stop waitressing. She could live in Gran Pulse with Serah and Fang. Immediately, if they wanted… oh man. Or lack of them, rather! Serah felt so overwhelmed.

"No," Hawke's hand on her arm dropped down to her other, until she squeezed both hands in her own. "There's something else."

"What?" Serah asked dizzily, heart fluttering in her chest.

Then Hawke dropped to a knee. Serah almost passed out on the spot.

"Cocoon Serah Farron," Hawke started, racing her heart.

"What're you doing?" Serah asked, blinking rapidly to keep her eyes open.

"It would be my greatest honor, making me the happiest Yun in all Gran Pulse…"

"Hawke?" Serah's vision darkening, her eyes fluttered.

"If you would consent to mate me." Hawke proposed, then looked up at her with a smile. "Please."

Then the darkness covered her eyes and Serah saw her no more.

**XXX**

Small chunks of white meat like little eggs her ovaries would never produce swam untroubled through the gravy that dousing them through wholly, soaking them to be rich and full, full of flavor and purpose that Sky's beautiful seed would never have in her broken body, unable to correctly respond to her lover's virility for a failure Vanille would never make up for in mothering. Because she wouldn't have kids to mother at all when all her friends had gone and started families.

"Vanille," Vanille didn't notice Sky had stopped in chopping the lettuce until she was already behind her, pressing up to Vanille's back, brushing away another tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Vanille tried to breathe evenly, looking down. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's okay, Vanille," Sky said again, probably around the thousandth time the words had come since initial discovery. "I love you."

"I want you to have a family." Vanille whimpered, "I don't want you to be stuck with me."

"I've told you," Sky chastised softly in reprimand, "I'm with you because I want to be. I'm not stuck with you, Vanille."

Vanille closed her eyes, leaning back against her Yun. "Then why does it feel like I should break up with you to make you happy?"

"That wouldn't make me happy," Sky insisted quietly.

"Not now," Vanille agreed, "But in the long run…"

The front door burst open with a slam, drawing three heads to find Hawke with a limp Serah in her arms. "I need some help!" Hawke called out, charging into the kitchen.

"What'd you do?" Sky swore, parting from the stove with Vanille as Hawke laid her on the kitchen table, ignoring a few plates.

"I just asked her to date me!" Hawke squeaked, "I didn't know she'd pass out from it!" Hawke brushed the hair out of her face. "…I think she passed out from it. Is Jaeger here?"

"She's not," Summer interrupted, patting Hawke aside a little. "Let me see."

"Summer!" Vanille flushed in equal surprise and humiliation. The woman had been politely silent for her and Sky's little squabble, but she must not have been in any separate room if she'd heard the front door as well. Their visiting friend must've heard her weakness to Sky too. Vanille didn't want her to think their talks hadn't made a difference since Summer came; it was just so hard to function on this level.

Summer cast her a glance that might've been for her, but Vanille was too distracted with this influx to really tell. "I'll get a cloth for her head," Vanille volunteered, scurrying to one of the drawers for it. When she hurried back, Summer had a hand to Serah's head and another over her neck, counting to measure. She pulled back after a moment.

"Her heartbeat is regular and steady." Summer reported. "I think she's just passed out."

"Hawke terrified her," Sky grumbled, unhappy. She went to Vanille's back as Vanille laid the water-warmed cloth over Serah's head. "Of course she passed out."

"I did not!" Hawke objected, all confused. "We were having a nice walk!"

"Until you opened your mouth," Sky pointed out.

"I opened my mouth before that and Serah liked it!"

"Ugh," Sky shuddered. "I don't need the visual."

"Hawke?" Serah gently asked.

"Ooh," Vanille touched her head above the towel. "She's waking up!"

"Vanille?" Serah turned her head, making the cloth drop from over her eyes so she could see Vanille and Sky standing there.

"Serah!" Hawke took her hand, "You're ok!"

Serah looked to Hawke, then glanced around, gathering together her bearings. "Hawke," she finally said again, focusing on her. Hawke touched near her hair gently.

"You passed out," Hawke told you.

"Hawke scared you," Sky corrected.

"I remember," Serah said, taking Hawke's hand in her other as well. She tried to sit up. Hawke helped her. "Hawke…" Serah glanced around again, seeming dizzy. "Um," she half smiled to Vanille, nervous. "Can we talk?"

"We are talking!" Hawke tried to read her funny face, "Oh, you mean alone? Sure, Serah," Hawke dropped her hands and started to lift. "I'll take you to your room."

"Talk is all you better do," Sky growled behind her. Vanille squeezed her hand.

"They'll be okay," Summer settled, "Sky, I wondered if I might borrow Vanille a moment or two."

Vanille's eyes flickered back. She hoped she hadn't offended Summer by her doubts with Sky. It was something she had talked ten times back with Anya and only a couple with Summer on occasional mention, but Vanille felt bad that she wasn't getting better about this. She wasn't healing, despite the help from her friends and family.

"Everything okay?" Sky double checked.

Summer nodded, "Everything's fine; I'd just like her opinion on something."

Sky patted her back with a little whisper for Vanille. "We'll talk later, Van."

"Okay," Vanille agreed, following after Summer to her temporary room on the ground floor. She closed the door behind her for their privacy, the soundproof walls sealing in the noise with the door's closing click. "I'm sorry," Vanille apologized immediately, "I don't mean to dwell, it's just— "

"Vanille," Summer interrupted softly, "Please; I'm not going to reprimand you about feeling glum for the misfortune that's befallen you."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you sit down," Summer issued Vanille into her room by the bed, sitting with her.

"I still don't mean to dwell," Vanille offered weakly, apologetic.

"Mourning is healthy, Vanille," Summer chided gently. "Take all the time you need; it's a big thing to digest."

Vanile lowered her head, staring at her lap. Everyone was being so kind and sweet to her about her ordeal. No one voiced the real concern about such a tragedy it was for Sky. They should be sweeter to Sky more, not her, being the cause of the pain. "What'd you want to talk to me about?" Vanille asked, glum of heart.

"It's about Sky," Summer said, again raising Vanille's eyes.

"What about Sky?" Vanille asked with weak eyes.

"I overheard a little," Summer confessed freely to Vanille's nod. It was hard not to be overheard in Yun territory. "Specifically, you offering to abandon Sky so she can find another woman."

"It's right, isn't it?" Vanille said meekly, emotional eyes turning away, "Sky isn't the type to mate two women. She'll never have another baby as long as she's with me."

"Vanille, it isn't." Summer touched her leg with the care of a mother, "Leaving Sky would only bring both of you more heartache."

"Only for a little while," Vanille claimed, "A few years… then we could both go on and Sky could find another girl, someone who could give her a family."

"Sky could find another girl?" Summer chided, "She loves you, Vanille. Losing you would be like mourning your death, except worse because you're still alive and abandoned her by choice. It would scar Sky all her life if you left her. You know how much she loves you, Vanille. You know how Sky is."

"But…" Vanille looked down at her knees, heart shriveling in her chest. "She deserves to be happy."

"Which she is with you," Summer pushed gently.

"Is she?" Vanille almost slumped. "Or will she be, when I can't provide…"

"Sky doesn't love you for the future generations you might or might not provide, Vanille," Summer coaxed. "She signed on the mate you, and the Sky I know won't abandon that for anything. If you break it off with her, she's just going to follow you and try to get you back again. Don't put her through that, Van. She's faced enough rejection already." Summer rubbed her knee, "It's not easy for her to hear that you might leave her over this, you know?"

"You… " Vanille swallowed hard, feeling sick to her little belly. "You think I'm hurting her more."

"I know Sky will never agree to breaking up with you," Summer said gently, "And I know how she feels about you. What if you were in her place, Vanille?"

"Gods," Vanille's eyes burned, "I'm screwing it up so bad."

Summer squeezed her knee, then circled the arm around Vanille to give her a little half-hug. "Grief makes us see things one way, Vanille. Don't be too hard on yourself." She rubbed up the girl's arm. "Just be ready to show Sky it's not true, right?"

"I will," Vanille mumbled through her tears, "I'm sorry, Sky…" Summer rubbed her arm again, holding her in to give Vanille a moment to gather herself. The tears took a few of them to clear. Vanille leaned against Summer's comfort for support, closing her eyes until they faded.

"Summer?" Vanille called softly when she'd gotten ahold of her breath.

"Van?"

"Why did you deny Sky?" Vanille asked scratchily, throat a little raw from suppressed tears. "I know I'm biased in asking you, and you don't have to answer if it's private, but…"

"It's okay, Vanille," Summer squeezed her arm. "I don't mind sharing with you. The first time I rejected Sky was because we were both so young. Sky especially; she was only fifteen the first time she asked, and I was twenty. That was five years ago, after I had Rivera."

"Sky does tend to jump in headlong," Vanille agreed, picturing a miniature, little Sky proposing matehood at that age. "Is that why you said no the second time too? Because she's so young?"

Vanille felt Summer shake her head, "That's not it. She was still too young, but after Ember, my heart didn't belong to me any longer."

"Fang?" Vanille asked. Summer smiled softly.

"Since I was 21 and first met that girl," Summer admitted freely, "She was young too, barely older than Sky, but you know Fang." Summer told her gently. "I knew."

"You were in love with her," Vanille whispered.

"That's true." Summer confirmed softly, "Sky made me happy, but with Fang… "

"I understand," Vanille said softly, "It took a lot from Sky before I loved her too, and I never stopped loving Fang."

"She has that affect," Summer agreed. "I even arranged a threesome with Sky and Fang to see if Sky might ever get along that well with Fang."

"Is that what that was about?"

"You know about it?"

"Fang told me," Vanille explained, "And then Sky, in painful exactness, told me she and Fang never touched during it."

Summer smiled amusedly. "They really didn't. It was the most terrible threesome you've ever seen, Vanille. Like a, your turn, my turn, sorta thing. Sky wouldn't even watch," She chuckled a little, "They weren't compatible like I had hoped."

"You wanted to mate both of them," Vanille picked out.

"I wanted to see at one time, yes," Summer agreed, "But both are singular-romantic when they find a mate. And my heart wanted Fang."

"But…" Vanille worked her jaw to find the words, "But I…"

"You beat me to her," Summer voiced, rubbing up Vanille's arm. "Three months after." Vanille didn't know why she'd never connected these dots before. She knew Summer loved her, but had never paced out the timing of it in her head. "It's okay, Vanille," Summer reassured softly, "She was happy with you."

"You should've told me!" Vanille finally blurted, "I didn't know it was then! I would have shared Fang!"

"Vanille, you're sweet," Summer stroked her arm, "Fang had eyes for nobody after you. She's as singularly-devoted as Sky. You know that."

"But…"

"It's okay, Vanille," Summer reassured again, "Fang was happy with you, and that's what was best for her."

"Until the accident," Vanille added, looking down again. "I took both Sky and Fang away then… oh, Summer, I'm sorry!" Vanille was overcome with another wave of pain. She hadn't just taken Fang from her then, she'd taken Sky too. "I took both of you from them…" Vanille whimpered.

"Vanille," Summer chastised. "None of that is yours to fault. You love Fang as I do. There's nothing wrong about that."

"I'm still sorry."

"And still being silly," Summer added, "Fang… maybe happy with Lightning now. I don't know how you don't fall for that woman. So, maybe she's happy again, Vanille."

"Maybe…"

**XXX**

"I really like you, Hawke," Serah tried to explain, "Like a lot."

"I sense a but coming," Hawke lowered her head sadly.

"I'm just not ready for matehood," Serah exhaled in a rush, "I mean, maybe someday if things went well between us, but to jump from being friends to mated…"

Hawke's eyes furrowed. "Mate?"

"Isn't that what you asked me?"

"Date," Hawke corrected her mind-frazzled girl, "I said date, not mate, Serah. I wanna 'date' you."

"Ohh…" Serah stared at the door in wonder, "You get on a knee to ask me out?"

"I thought it'd be romantic!"

"Hawke..." Serah gazed with starry eyes, "You're so sweet."

"Thank you!" Hawke nodded, spirits returning. "But yeah, Serah, date! I'm willing to do it the Cocoon way too. We don't have to go fast. And long distance is usually tough, right? But I can wait for you if you're coming back. I can wait for you, Serah. I wanna do this thing right by you. You might have to tell me a few more things about dating… but I'm willing to learn. I wanna go out with you… if you'll have me."

"Hawke…" Serah looked a little pale.

"You're not gonna faint again, are you?"

Serah looked at her with such light in her eyes, it lit up her whole face. In another second, she was kissing Hawke with her hands cupping Hawke's cheek. She stayed for a long moment too, letting Hawke tickle her lips with her tongue. When she parted, Hawke grinned dazedly. "Is that a yes?"

Serah kissed her again. Hawke soared.


	49. Chapter 49

"How's your stomach feeling?" Lightning asked gently. "Any better after eating?" Comfortably lying next to Fang on the bed, she lightly stroked Fang's chin with a gentle brush of her fingers. Fang hadn't stopped flinching at the initial touches, but she warmed to it when Lightning's hand was already there. Lightning wanted her that way, used to her touch again. Fang had been touched by evil so long, she needed the comfort Lightning knew her touch would bring in other circumstances than these. And she was getting it back slowly.

"It's better," Fang echoed softly, green eyes staring into Lightning's, still so sad.

"And your head?"

"Better too," Fang reported quietly. After Fang had cooked a little food for both of their hungry stomachs and faking the miscarriage just a couple of hours ago, Lightning felt a burden lifted from her shoulders that hadn't left until the fake miscarriage and it's documentation. It almost didn't feel real now, with everything they'd done and where they'd been. Something about that sleep she shared with Fang had made Lightning feel whole and well again. It'd been the first good rest she'd gotten in weeks, falling asleep under Fang's arm as she'd been.

Even with the sadness in her eyes, Fang looked a thousand times better as well. With a good rest, the weight of Jihl off her shoulders, and some food in her belly, Fang looked like she'd be okay. Lightning was happy to see it, and would work on that sadness in her eyes.

They were both going to get better. Finally, relief had come.

"You look happier," Fang remarked from the evidence.

"I feel good," Lightning stroked that perfect cheek, carried with this well feeling. "Don't you?"

"A little," Fang still looked sad, "This would've been the perfect day if I hadn't gone off on you yesterday."

"We all have our breaking points, Fang," Lightning tried to ease. She wanted Fang as happy as she was in this day. "We're going to work on yours together. No more liquor. And I know you can stop the anger you sometimes have, Fang. I've seen it." Lightning stroked back into her hair, then played with the messy rag between her fingers.

"You don't know that," Fang shook her head, heavy with the guilt of her misdoings. It wasn't something she'd get over anytime soon or ever. Lightning knew how Fang carried things, like her guilt with Vanille.

"I do," Lightning insisted back, "You don't hurt people when you're like this, Fang. We just need to keep you level-headed and in control."

"What if I hurt you again?" Fang whispered, horrified.

"You won't."

"But if I do," Fang insisted, "What then?"

"If you did, I'd personally leave you and you could walk right out the front door. Okay?" Lightning gave her arm a little squeeze. "It's not going to happen, Fang. But if it did, I'd make you leave. All right?"

"Okay," Fang agreed softly. "Okay, that's good."

Lightning shook her head, "You're not going to fail this time, Fang. Jihl's not here anymore. It's just me."

"You're vulnerable that way," Fang objected softly.

"No more than you. Look what happened when you tried to stay alone." Lightning squeezed her upper arm. "I'm not letting you stay that way either, Fang."

The phone rang, startling both of them. Lightning's heart started to race before she realized her own ring tone. "It's mine," Lightning announced, seeing the similar startle in Fang. Her mind started processing again enough to realize the day, "It's Serah," Lightning said, searching for the ringing thing. Fang winced like she was in pain.

"It's on the floor, on the other side of the dresser." Fang shared. Lightning looked at her funny until she realized it was probably too loud for Fang. She hurriedly rolled on the bed, got up, and retrieved the phone to answer. Fang flinched as she returned to the bed. "Thanks."

"Serah?"

"Claire!" Serah happily greeted. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too,"

"How are you?" Serah asked quickly, "How is Fang? Things getting better between you two again?"

Lightning glanced at Fang and gave her hand a little squeeze. "They are," Lightning admitted, "Fang's with me here now. We're both doing better."

"Really?" Serah almost squeaked.

"Sure, Serah." Lightning held the phone out a bit.

"I can hear," Fang waved away, "Hi, Serah."

"Fang! How are you? You feeling better over there? Claire sounds happy again."

"She is," Fang shared, checking Lightning's face, who smiled. "I'm sorry for being so moody of late, Serah."

"That's okay, Fang," Serah easily forgave, "I'm just really happy to hear you're sounding better with Claire. You guys really needed that wind down to relax."

"Yeah…"

"What about you, Serah?" Lightning asked in turn when Fang drifted, "How's Gran Pulse been? Are you having fun?"

"So much fun, Claire," Serah shared, enthused. "It's even more beautiful than last time. Someone's with me wherever I go, don't worry, but it's been so incredible here. Vanille still gets a little sad sometimes, but she's working through it with Sky and Anya; they've helped her a lot, I think. She'll actually be here in a moment; she ran back to give the chocobo greens."

"Who's with you now?" Lightning asked just to check.

"Sky's behind me grumbling to a woman about the tech. I'm pretty sure she can hear everything though. Op! She just looked at me. Yep, she can hear."

"Good, good," Lightning said, glad someone was there with her.

"And oh!" Serah added, "I have news on the Hawke front. I'll share if you promise not to get too upset."

"Go ahead, Serah."

"That's not a promise!" Serah objected, "Promise you won't get upset!"

Lightning offered Fang a light smile. "I promise I won't get upset. Within reason."

"Okay, well, Hawke asked me out!" Serah rushed in an excited voice, "And she wants to do it the Cocoon way for me! No immediate sex or anything, Claire. She wants to date me! She even said she's willing to wait for me and try long-distance, if we have to for a time."

Lightning had mixed feelings, as she would with Serah and any suitor, but Hawke was pretty respectable, and as long as they didn't rush into anything, Lightning preferred her over some random guy. It sounded like Hawke was willing to make the effort too, which was a lot, coming from a clan like hers. Serah was no child, either. She could make her own choices, and Lightning trusted her sister to choose a pace comfortable for her own well being. Hopefully, that wasn't as fast as Lightning's had started off with Fang. "I'm happy for you, Serah. Hawke should take care of you well."

"What?" Someone snapped from somewhere further from the phone.

"Whoa," Serah breathed into the phone, "Did you and Fang just have sex?"

Lightning brushed Fang's cheek, that'd gained a cherry tint. "And tell her I'll break her legs if she hurts you or pushes too fast."

"That sounds more like the Claire I know. Though, Sky's freaking out over here, going crazy with the thought that you approve."

Lightning smiled. "Tell Sky it's gonna be okay."

"You were supposed to veto the idea!" Sky yowled in pain.

"There's another thing too, Claire," Serah added, supposedly comforting Sky while at it. "It's big."

"Bigger than you getting together with Hawke?"

"Mhmm," Serah confirmed tentatively, "You don't have to think about it immediately for the near future or anything, but it's something Hawke's given us to think about. Both of us."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow, but quit when that strained her injured cheek. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Serah went more slowly with this one, "Hawke's, um… she's found me a place on one of the digging and historical study teams. I don't have to take it now—don't freak out! But I don't have to finish schooling either if I want it. I thought… maybe when I finished the semester, we could think about it. Fang wants to go home, doesn't she? And I assumed that you'd go with her. Now, we wouldn't have to wait so long to leave Cocoon and come live with Fang's family. It's a big thing, I know, but I can't stop thinking about how… nice that would be, you know? You could stop working at the bar and be a hunter with Fang, or guard me if you want to, whatever. It's just… kinda what we always wanted, you know?"

"Yeah…" Lightning agreed, staring at Fang, who looked both confused, frightened, and… was that hopeful? By the news.

"Anyway," Serah said, "I just wanted to put that out there for something to think about, maybe. And since things sounded better with you and Fang… I wanted to mention it."

"It's definitely something to think about," Lightning agreed.

"Vanille's coming over," Serah added, "She probably wants to talk to Fang."

"Of course," Lightning agreed, still a little mystified with it. Could it really be so easy as this? Lightning still intended to tell Fang's parents the truth, once and for all, but maybe it didn't have to end so badly after all. Maybe Lightning and Fang could share that dream together. Lightning had been thinking about ways to return to Gran Pulse with Fang since Fang's apologies this morning. She still wasn't sure how she would actually tell them, and it'd be a rough, bumpy road till everyone was at ease, but the slim chance of her and Fang ending up together was widening. Lightning would do everything she could to keep it that way.

Maybe there was a happy ending in all this.

"I'll talk to you in a minute, Claire." Serah promised. "Here's Vanille."

"Fang?"

"I'm here, Vanille," Fang answered back. Lightning held the phone to her, offering Fang her privacy. Fang too it with a nod of thanks, "Vanille, hey…" with one last stroke to Fang's cheek, Lightning rolled up off the bed as Fang murmured into the phone. Lightning crossed into the bathroom and winced at seeing her cheek. Closing the door behind her for both her and Fang's privacy, Lightning went to the mirror and examined the damage again.

The bruise hadn't yet started to fade, which was expected. Creams for bruising weren't nearly as effective as open-faced wounds on the skin. She'd probably still have it for a good week yet, at least. Lightning lifted a finger to the black and blue scarring across her cheek. She grazed it, the sensitive skin so tender, it picked up even that and stung.

Was she doing the right thing keeping Fang here after this? Lightning lowered her eyes to the sink. She'd been so relieved to find Fang as she was again, she hadn't given herself adequate time to think. Last night, she'd been convinced this was the end with Fang. A relationship couldn't survive without trust and Fang didn't have that confidence in her. Not only that, she'd tried to rape her last night, and almost succeeded. Fang was frighteningly stronger than her… it could've gone so much worse if she hadn't stopped.

But she did…

Only after she'd struck her first and said those things. Lightning shook her head. She'd seen this so much in Serah's movies; girls with abusive boyfriends who wouldn't leave because they were in love. Was she being as stupid as one of those girls to stay?

But, there were differences. Fang wasn't a man and her guilt was different from theirs. Genuine, remorseful, saying they should separate… and Fang had the extenuating circumstance of being raped. She'd been trying to protect Lightning when she closed her out of her life. Lightning knew she'd hit a breaking point; she just hadn't imagined how that'd come to pass. Jihl had twisted and warped her mind. Lightning had put her into that situation; Fang wasn't wholly to blame.

Lightning sighed. All those girls thought their situation had been different too. Could they actually survive this? Lightning didn't know. She'd never imagined herself in such a situation or been romantic in thinking of love, but her morals had always stood strong that physical abuse couldn't fit in a relationship.

Lightning couldn't know. It was the ultimate strain, bouncing back and forth the ideas in her head, but she trusted Fang. Lightning trusted her. She wouldn't do something like this ever again. She just wouldn't. Free from Jihl now, she'd have no reason to estrange herself again.

The anger had always been in Fang. Vanille had seen it when Fang snapped, and Lightning had seen it both on Scar and firsthand. It was a problem Fang had never dealt with, but to drink it away. Lightning didn't plan to let that happen the same way; they both knew Fang had an issue and she wouldn't work it out alone. Fang deserved a second chance. Someone had to be with her to help cure that flaw in Fang.

Lightning would stick through this one more time. Fang needed someone, and she wasn't going to abandon her. It'd be different this time, Lightning believed. This was her test to trust in Fang.

**XXX**

Lightning stared at the compact phone with Jihl's name scrawled across the screen. Under it, her message, '_What Fang hasn't been able to tell you… watch and see, Sweet Thing.'_Attached was a video clip. Lightning looked at it for a good long minute, then glanced up at the bathroom Fang was currently in.

Lightning watched the little message scroll, something threatening in her belly. Did Jihl have something else she wanted to use against Fang, or was this her last message, a little retort for losing her game with Fang? Whatever it was, Lightning had to see it. Even if it was only her last jibe at them both, Lightning had to know for sure Jihl was at her last end.

Plugging in the phone to the television with a transfer cord, Lightning opened the file to playback. A big picture of Jihl opened up on screen. "Precious, Lightning," Jihl purred through her lips.

"Lightning?" Fang's voice came panicked from the bathroom. She was out in a millisecond, looking horrified till she saw Lightning and the screen. Lightning held up a hand to quiet her as Jihl went on.

"Fang's been a very bad girl, you see."

Fang came up beside her, whispering quick and desperately. "What's going on?"

"Jihl sent it," Lightning said shortly, listening to the psycho on screen.

"A very, very naughty thing. I imagine she hasn't told you even now, after all our adventures together we've had. It's wrong, you understand. I feel it is my duty to bright you out of the dark; if not for Fang's sake to show she rightfully belongs to me, then for your own. A favor, we shall say. As woman to woman, let me show you how deeply sorry Fang's been."

Lightning glanced at Fang, who looked horrified at the screen. Moaning broke the air, and when Lightning checked back, Fang was licking between Jihl's legs on screen. "Oh," Jihl moaned, "Oh, baby, that's great! Keep. Going. Ohhh," the screen flicked to a supposedly later moment. Fang crawled up Jihl's naked body as she heaved. "Oh, Fang," Jihl breathed in delight.

"That's enough," Fang said, not wanting to see.

Lightning agreed. This was a final punch to Fang, not Lightning. About to click it off, a lusty voice breathed heavily, "Do you love me?"

It was Fang's.

Lightning stilled as everything in her froze, going rigid at the sound. She blinked several times, not sure she'd heard correctly. But then Jihl was answering, answering the question Fang had breathed.

"You know I do, Fang,"

Fang slid herself into Jihl rather roughly, making her gasp. "I love you too," They kissed. Fang's hand slid into Jihl's and squeezed. Fang gasped as her thighs clenched, lips near her ear now. "Jihl," her face scrunched in bliss. "Please."

"Fang," Lightning's chest felt tight. It was fake, or forced, Jihl had to have told her to say these things, but when Lightning tore her eyes away to look at Fang, Fang was drowning. "Fang," Lightning repeated, louder to pull her awe-struck eyes away. Her heart raced beneath her breast. "She made you… say those things?"

"So muchhh," on-screen Fang moaned, "Jihllll,"

"Shh, baby," Jihl hushed, "I'll take care of your needs."

Fang's eyes had already returned to the screen, where she worked her jaw soundlessly. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lightning challenged her back, grabbing Fang's arm, though she didn't know if it was in threat or desperation.

"I…" Fang looked at her with big eyes, scared out of her mind. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember," Lightning repeated again, releasing Fang's arm, heart racing a mile. She felt numb everywhere but for her mind, which raced along with the throb taking hold of her chest. Things were spinning. Events, these past few weeks with Fang. Lightning remembered when Fang had shoved her from Jihl's office, and how angry she'd been with Lightning when she came home that day. Come to think of it, Fang had always been angry when she tried to push about Jihl, always ready to shut Lightning up about anything pertaining to her at the drop of a hat. And when she'd returned home cold and unwelcoming, that hadn't been an instinct to protect Lightning at all. She'd been protecting herself and Jihl.

Lightning looked at Fang with horror and disbelief, trying to think of any other believable reason for Fang. But even as she tried that, Lightning's mind went straight to the evidence. Fang had tried to break up with her today, right after Lightning had told her she'd been freed. Had the fight yesterday been set up too, as a ways to break up with her? Why wouldn't Fang just tell her she had someone else? Had this been the plan from the start, putting her through their sick game while Fang happily humped Jihl?

"Fang," Lightning repeated, begging Fang with her eyes to tell her it wasn't so. It was a trick, a forgery, an instance that Jihl had forced her when they were together and alone.

"I don't know what it is," Fang tried to claim, "Lightning, I wouldn't say that to Jihl. I love you, not her."

Lightning tried to breathe at the words, to disconnect those dots in her head that'd added up to unspeakable betrayal. Fang wasn't capable of that kind of thing.

"It's a fake then." Lightning tried to suppress all those terrible thoughts about Fang. "You never said… any of those things?"

"No," Fang shook her head rapidly, staring in horror at the screen, "I wouldn't, Light. I wouldn't say those things to Jihl."

"I would never hurt you, baby," Jihl purred, stroking Fang's hair. "Never deny you for a filthy man."

"Cid," Fang growled like a curse, nails digging into Jihl's arms as she kissed her roughly. "Not just him. Lightning's fucked many men. For the itch, she said. Jaden, Luke, Ryan…"

"The whore," Jihl purred into her ear.

Lightning went cold in an instant, recent wounds ripped open and salted in a suckerpunch. "You told her about the men I've been with?"

"What else does Lightning hurt you with, my dear?" Jihl eased, "You can tell me."

Fang eventually spoke, squeezing Jihl's arms for comfort. "I lied to my family for her, and she doesn't even love me."

"Go on," Jihl reassuringly said.

"I just wanted a family." Fang nuzzled Jihl's chest, arms winding under Jihl's back to squeeze. "Lightning hurts her family like she hurt me. She lied to Serah, my parents… "

"Tsk." Jihl tutted, "What kind of mother brings up a daughter like that?"

"She doesn't have a mom."

"Oh?" Jihl pressed. "Does she not, now?"

"She killed her parents." Fang informed casually, of Lightning's most personal things. "Crashed them right into another kid. She killed him too."

Lightning gaped, hardly able to believe her eyes of what was on screen. "Fang?"

Fang stared, gawking.

"Killed someone else's child?" Jihl shook her head, "She doesn't sound like very good mothering material, Fang."

"She doesn't," Fang agreed, "She doesn't even want my babies. She takes a pill to stop them from growing inside her so we'll never have a real family."

"I'd give you a family," Jihl purred, "I'd love to have your babies in me, Fang."

"I'll put them there," Fang said, "In a real mother. You'll make a good mom, Jihl."

"Not like Lightning, hmm?"

"Mmm."

Jihl groaned then as Fang hardened within her. "Ready again, Fang?"

"I wanna make a baby."

"Ohhh, Fang," Jihl moaned, "Yes, please!"

"Fang," Lightning's head throbbed so bad. "What the hell is this?"

Fang gaped at the screen. "I didn't!"

"She didn't edit that in, Fang!" Lightning roared, fire taking her chest in rising to cover the increasing pain.

"I didn't! I swear, I never said those things to her, Light!" Fang protested the very thought of it.

"Obviously, you did!" Lightning yelled back, "She wouldn't fucking know that shit if you hadn't!"

Fang panicked, looking desperate. "I— I black out sometimes, Light! Parts of my memory— they're missing. I don't remember them. I don't remember this, I swear to you— "

"That's supposed to make it better?" Lightning roared back, fire in her eating away all the pain welling in her chest. "That you're too drunk to remember saying these things? Is that even true, or are you still trying to cover your ass? Too fucking ashamed to tell me!"

"Lightning, no!" Fang pleaded, "I don't love her! I don't love Jihl, I swear! I'd never say these things!"

"Mmm," On-screen Fang moaned, "So good, Jihl."

Lightning's eyes burned, seeing the tv, seeing Fang making love to that whore on-screen. "Was it payback?" Lightning asked, anger dying in the rising pain that felt like a stroke beneath her breast. Lightning clung to the anger to keep herself standing. "Were you punishing me for the stupid lie to your parents?"

"No," Fang whimpered, rapidly shaking her head. "It's not like that, Light. I never held that against you. That wasn't your fault.." She tried to step towards her, but Lightning backed away.

"Don't touch me," Lightning spat, staring at Fang in disbelief as her anguish welled, building like a horrible plague that was crippling Lightning with pain. "You told me she raped you," Lightning choked on that in incredulity, the sting hurting so bad, she could barely breathe. "You told me you loved me!"

"I do love you," Fang claimed again, crying. Lightning balked at her audacity; not only unable to own up in this moment of truth, but pervading the lie that lacerated Lightning's heart like a molten chain.

"Shut up," Lightning snapped, backing away again when Fang stopped advancing. "Just shut up. Get away from me."

"Lightning— "

"LEAVE!" Lightning screamed, not sure how much more of this she could take. She felt sick and her hands were shaking. Everything in her head was going dizzy as the anger faded, replaced with fresh injury worse than any physical pain. For a moment, Lightning feared she might not even do it, driven in this malice to cause Lightning so much pain. But then her footsteps sounded in retreat. Fang stopped at the door, looking back at her with something so akin to remorse, it burned through Lightning raw.

"I'm sorry." Fang stepped out to leave. When the door had closed behind her, Lightning raced to it and locked the bolt. Her head throbbed. To the recognition greeting system by the door, Lightning hit the erase command and ordered in a rushed hiss.

"Forget Fang."

"Deleting Yun Fang from recognition system," the automated voice replied emotionlessly.

Lightning wished she could so easily. Only when she was safely shut away did Lightning allow her knees to buckle. Back sliding against the door, Lightning crumpled, drowning in her pain.


	50. Chapter 50

When Lightning next lifted her head, hours had passed. She honestly didn't know if she'd slept or not, her body was in such pain, now added to the fact that she'd cramped in every way. Lightning picked herself up, using the doorknob to help. The television rambled, Jihl and Fang still on screen.

"Do you like the name Cordelia?" Jihl asked, so pleased.

"Cordelia's nice," Fang agreed, "I like Rosalind too."

"We'll have plenty, Fang," Jihl assured with that devil's voice, touching and cradling Fang's face. "Don't worry, Baby."

Lightning shut it off. Unplugging her phone, Lightning nearly whipped out the cord and started upstairs, but tripped on the cord she was still winding before she made it even four feet. Lightning failed to catch herself before plummeting forward, jarring her chin on a wooden stair near her feet. "Ahh!" Lightning grabbed her chin and cupped it as fresh tears sprung to her eyes, "Fuck," Lightning struggled to breathe easily at the horrible jolt of pain. She stayed there a minute, cupping her chin, trying to get ahold of herself against the pain.

The momentary physical pain almost turned into a relief, breaking Lightning's mind for just a few seconds from Fang. But then she thought of her again, cursing the pain in her chin, which wouldn't fucking hurt so much if it hadn't been for Fang. It figured just right that she'd leave her with physical and emotional injuries. Lightning swore again and picked herself up to climb the stairs. She crossed the office and bedroom without really noticing them, her body hurt so bad, added to that now her chin as well. Lightning knelt before the tub and started to fill it. She stood again, wincing, and unfortunately caught a glimpse of her cheek in the mirror.

What a fool she'd been. What a goddamn fool, just like one of those girls. Lightning ripped open the cupboard fast so she wouldn't have to see it. She grabbed out her migraine pills, the bottle of painkillers, and her cream. She didn't close the mirror cupboard before she turned away from and stripped. Her body ached as she slowly lowered into the tub. Lightning gasped as the heat sunk in, a startling contrast her skin, but not yet enough to ease the pain. She popped two of each pill and hoped it would help. Lightning tried to relax back against the tub as she grabbed her cream and unscrewed the lid to apply it gently to the side of her face.

Lightning hurt now, like little needles poking into her skin, but she was finally safe from Fang. There was nothing left to cure or awkward healing business with which to attend. Lightning was alone again. It's a relief, she said to herself, closing her eyes as she gently reclined her head and dabbed at her cheek. With no one here, no lie remaining, and no abusive work to return to, she was free to start her life without Fang manipulating her at every turn. It was going to be okay now; she would be fine again.

Lightning's thoughts, in their diligence to find distraction, eventually turned to Serah again. Lightning didn't know how they'd take Fang's return, _if _she returned immediately to Gran Pulse. Fang had always seemed to like Serah, but that was before Lightning learned how vicious she could truly be. Would Fang try to do something to Serah if she returned to Gran Pulse?

No, that didn't make sense. Fang's grudge was with Lightning over the lie, not Serah. Even if Fang went to use Serah with malicious intent, her family would never allow such a thing to happen. Fang might be rotten, but her family, Sky, Vanille, and Hawke had good intent. At most, if Fang returned with a grudge against Serah, she'd be returned a little early from Gran Pulse instead. Even then, Lightning doubted that chain of action; for Fang to go against Serah with legitimate claim of hate, she'd have to tell her family why or something else about the lie. Lightning didn't know what Fang was capable of anymore, but she wouldn't tell her family that.

Serah would be safe in Gran Pulse for a time. Lightning hoped they wouldn't kick her out. She didn't want Serah exposed to this side of Fang.

Lightning had a lot to tell her sister about. The next phone call, she would. She wasn't going to hide anything from Serah again. Lightning didn't know what would happen from here; it was something she'd discuss with Serah, something they wouldn't know until Fang returned home again, but she felt better in knowing Serah was safe as well. The Yuns weren't bad people, but for a few of them, and Serah would be protected there, perhaps better than Lightning could've given.

Lightning finished creaming her cheek and put the jar back down. Sinking further into the tub, she tried to forget everything.

**XXX**

"Jihl caught it on tape," Lightning affirmed.

"Shit," Lebreau cursed, looking exactly how Lightning reckoned she had when she'd found out. "All of it?"

"That's what it looks like," Lightning stressed, running a hand through her hair. She was embarrassed, mostly, and ashamed to share any of this, even with Lebreau. It'd be a lot harder when she had to confess to Serah, though, so Lightning had to steel through it. She'd made a lot of mistakes in her life, Fang wasn't the worst. Even if it felt that way right now, her betrayal would fade. Lightning looked forward to the time it wouldn't press on her like this.

"Are you sure?" Lebreau asked again, struggling to wrap her mind around it. Lightning understood. Even with her recent bruises, she'd have never suspected this from Fang either. "It could've been a fake or voice-overlaid or…"  
>Lightning shook her head. "Fang said things," she explained, "Personal things. Jihl wouldn't have known them. It was just Fang."<p>

"God," Lebreau breathed, "This is just… Are you okay, Light? She didn't hurt you again, did she?"

"Not physically." Lightning said, then in answer to her other question. "I'm going to be fine."

"Light, I'm so sorry." Lebreau sat back in her chair. "I can't believe this… When did Fang get so malicious?"

"She's held a grudge since the lying to her parents, it seems." Lightning said, staring straight, somewhere over Lebreau's shoulder at nothing. "I was stupid not to see it."

"None of this is your fault, Light." Lebreau reprimanded sternly. "You know that, don't you? If anything, I feel awful for forcing you two together like that. It's my fault you— "

"Lebreau, don't." Lightning cut off quickly, "Don't take the blame for this. The malice was Fang's, not yours."

Lebreau didn't say anything for a long moment, then finally, "What are you going to do? Do you need me to stay a few days?"

Lightning shook her head. "I'm going to take my life back. I don't need help."

**XXX**

Days passed like sludge. Lightning busied herself with things to keep her mind off Fang at all time. She started with a new job search, looking towards her other spectrum with the GC. Still 21 and young, there were plenty of openings ready that'd take in a new soldier to train her how they needed. Lightning marked all the listings and sent out some emails with according phone calls. She wouldn't confirm anything until she'd spoken to Serah again, but she had a pretty firm structure in mind as to letting Serah off with Hawke, Sky, or Vanille. Serah could do what she wanted there, and Lightning wouldn't be with her all the time to break her heart every now and again. Lightning's new position in the GC wouldn't allow for much spare time anyway.

Lightning notified her landlord that she'd be moving on soon, probably after Serah finished her semester of schooling. When those were taken care of, Lightning found other things. She did bills that weren't due for another four months, cleaned every inch of the place, and did her online grocery shopping for the next few weeks. When those duties ran out, she worked out like crazy, confined to the indoor workout room and pool for the bruises still on her cheek. She healed, slowly, physically, but her wandering mind returned again and again to Fang, where she'd grit her teeth and power through something else to keep herself busy.

Sleep was the worst. No matter how disciplined Lightning tried to train her mind to be, it was those long moments of inactivity that stirred her thoughts. She took to knocking herself out fast with sleeping pills, but even that didn't holster her unconscious mind. By Saturday, Lightning's bruises had faded enough that she escaped out of that pithole of memories to the shooting range. She stayed for hours, shooting things.

A number of positions she'd applied for had replied already. Lightning picked through them, ignoring the ones that would take her for her fame or Yun connection. She found a few, but one specifically, under Lieutenant Amodar that might do. Serah still hadn't called yet, and wouldn't until Wednesday. Lightning waited until she'd speak to her first before accepting anything.

Sunday morning, she woke from a disturbing dream of being hugged and comforted in bed by Fang. Lightning showered quickly to cleanse her mind and body from the reminiscent touch left by the dream, training her mind to think only on other things, which turned to her worry of Serah in Gran Pulse. She'd had no premature phone call within the last few days, which Lightning preferred to take as a good sign. If Fang had returned home and said something, no doubt Serah would've managed to get back to the call station and question Fang's sudden retreat.

Although, it did beg the question… had Fang returned to Gran Pulse? Lightning couldn't imagine Serah wouldn't call if Fang had showed up, especially with a woman like Jihl by her side. Though, considering how big a deal it had been when she'd brought Lightning into her home, bringing Jihl to Paddra seemed farfetched at best. Fang hadn't liked the attention the first time she'd come with Lightning, Lightning couldn't imagine she'd risk more by bringing Jihl so soon after herself.

But… did that mean Fang _hadn't _returned to Gran Pulse? God, was she staying in Cocoon, a place she hated for that witch? All this time, Fang had been so anxious and antsy to get back home for good when Vanille had finished. Just how in love with Jihl would she have to be to forgo that and stay longer in Cocoon? What would Fang even tell her parents about the woman? No, what made the most sense was that Fang would return to Gran Pulse and be with her family. Maybe she was waiting a little longer for that, concocting some excuse about Jihl for when she later returned with the woman.

The mere idea was ridiculous. Fang would never get away without a full explanation behind Jihl. Then again, she could always lie, but she'd hated that most about bringing Lightning to her family. Lightning couldn't believe she'd willingly lie again to them for her own sake this time… would she?

The phone rang. Lightning picked up the second ring. "Lebreau."

"Did you see the papers yet this morning?" Lebreau asked immediately.

"The papers?" Lightning questioned.

"I just caught wind of them," Lebreau agreed, "You should look at them. Jihl's the main feature on them."

Lightning hurried downstairs to grab it. "What about?"

"Apparently, little miss slut hasn't been showing up to work all week," Lebreau said as Lightning grabbed the newspaper tablet and flipped the date forward a bit to the current day. "They managed to keep it quiet in the beginning, maybe they hadn't figured it was anything big, but it's the first I've heard about what's going on upstairs. Looks like someone leaked to the press too, because it's got an inside story about how Cid checked after three days and found her gone. The second boss man quit too!"

"Cid quit?" Lightning scanned the page featuring Cid's demotion from Defense Commander.

"Well, sort of," Lebreau amended, "Looks like he voluntarily asked to step down in rank and transfer. Things are going crazy at PSICOM, Light. There are reporters all over the place there on TV. And nobody knows where Jihl's gone, either. She's completely disappeared off the map. Nobody knows where she went. Nobody that's telling, anyway."

"Jihl's gone?" Lightning asked, reading the same thing herself. She needed a moment to compute.

"Like vapor."

"Serah hasn't called me about Fang returning."

"No?"

"No." Lightning put down the paper and crossed to the TV. "Which makes me think Fang hasn't returned. Serah would've called if she'd shown up."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know," Lightning said, turning on the TV, "But it'd take something damn persuasive to keep Fang in Cocoon."

"Light… "

"Don't start," Lightning warned, not wanting to hear her apologies again for something Lebreau wasn't at fault for. "I'm turning on the TV now."

"Chanel B89," Lebreau informed, "They're playing all the reports about PSICOM there."

"Thanks," Lightning clicked it over.

"I'm watching too," Lebreau alerted as the reporter continued into his duties.

"— a bizarre chain of events, Jihl Nabaat, famed tactical Attack Commander has disappeared under the radar. No one has seen her in days. PSICOM investigating the disappearance have warned Cocoon to keep an eye out for any sightings of suspicious Brell clan members in Cocoon. A previous victim of their kidnappings on three separate occasions, PSICOM is warranting a push into their Gran Pulse settlement to find their missing Commander."

"When did Jihl disappear?" Lightning asked, not having checked the date out.

"The same day you and Fang announced the miscarriage," Lebreau told her seriously, "The day after Maqui hacked in."

"That's not a coincidence," Lightning said harshly. "She was probably planning it with Fang."

"Following Jihl's disappearance, equally famed Lightning Farron quit her bartender position at PSICOM Headquarters. Officials are investigating a link and have grilled into secondary commander Cid Raines. No link was yet found, but the second commanding official promptly stepped down from his position shortly after within the next few days. Chaos is reigning under PSICOM HQ, having lost three of their highest leaders within only a couple of months between each other. GC has taken the matter into outside hands to investigate these claims."

"They might question you."

"It doesn't look like they know anything. Especially if GC's being brought in to investigate. Those factions hate each other enough to never request help."

"Maybe it wasn't requested." Lebreau added mysteriously. "Don't panic if they come. Maqui's documentation on the miscarriage is all legit. Nora even faked the papers going through on a blood test she took from you. No one can draw the link between you and Jihl, except maybe Cid… and Fang."

"And Jihl." Lightning added. "How reassuring."

"You're going to be okay, Light…" Even Lebreau didn't sound sure. "Just don't tell them anything."

"In other news of suspicious PSICOM disappearances, contracted killer Yun Fang has _also _made a disappearance. Shortly after Lightning Farron's miscarriage, suspected to be one of the reasons for her quitting, Yun Fang appeared at the door to her complex with this bad news…"

The television flashed over to Fang leaving her building, surrounded by a wave of reporters all asking a thousand questions. "Fang! Fang! How's Lightning after the baby?"

"Are you two going to try again?"

"How will you carry through this with Lightning?"

"Where are you going now?"

"Are you both dealing okay?"

"She's crying," Lebreau said softly through the phone, something Lightning could already see. "She looks sad, Light."

"It's an act." Lightning bit off harshly. "She's been lying all this time; a little show for the press would be nothing." Even as she said it, Fang started to speak. Anxiety gripped her heart. Lightning couldn't care less what the mindless public thought of her, but whatever Fang might say was going to hold that cold sting. Lightning wanted to forget her entirely, but she couldn't look away or turn off the TV. She prepared to hate Fang more for whatever she might say.

"There's no baby," Fang mumbled quietly, "I must go. Must leave."

"Is Lightning kicking you out, Fang?"

"She's flinching away from the reporters." Lebreau said.

"She's had practice looking like that when she's been guilting me." Lightning returned evenly, "It's why she looks so convincing. She mastered it first with me."

"No," Fang responded despondently, "No baby. I gotta leave…" Fang shook her head rapidly. "I'm not good for Light. Gotta leave."

"She sounds neurotic."

"Do you mean you're leaving Lightning, Fang?" A male voice asked from the group of reporters recording her with their mini specs.

Fang looked at him and saw his contact lens camera directly, though she still didn't seem wholly focused. "Yes," she said, more clearly than the rambling. "I'm leaving Lightning. She's better without me."

"In her time of need?" Someone else pressed, reaching for Fang's arm. Fang started pushing through the reporters roughly.

"Leave me alone," Fang shoved through.

"But Fang! Your commitment to your Cocoon date drops with the death of the baby?"

"Was it always about the kid like this?"

"You took Lightning on a trip home once; was that only to bless the incoming baby?"

"Fang, Fang!"

Fang shoved through them with her great strength, knocking a few over accidentally. "Get away from me." She didn't stop to help them up, but continued until she broke free of all of them. Hands shaking, she took off at a sprint from those who chased, shouting questions after the retreating Fang.

The screen flashed back to the original reporter. "And there you have it. Neither Fang or Lightning have been heard from since. Lightning is suspected to be holed up in her apartment, while Fang is completely missing in action. Fans of this celebrity couple have speculated she has returned home."

"That's not what I expected…" Lebreau echoed her thoughts. "She looked really affected."

Lightning didn't know what to say herself. She'd have expected a lasting, malicious jibe from Fang. This woman seemed to be in a dozen different pieces. Like breaking up with Lightning had really affected her. Gah, Lightning threw off the thought. "She's manipulative," Lightning said, "She lived with me over two months. She probably knew this was the best way to get at me. Seemingly affected. Faking it all. Even when she left, she was still holding up the charade." Lightning's head started to pulse again, "She's a fucking liar like Jihl."

"Lightning…"

"Don't condescend to me, Lebreau."

"I wasn't."

"You didn't see it," Lightning insisted bitterly, pounding worsening in her head, "She told Jihl fucking everything! She told her about my goddamn parents!"

"Light, I'm on your side," Lebreau interjected quickly. "I believe you more than anybody."

Lightning closed her eyes. She clicked off the TV, still able to hear the announcer's voice through Lebreau's screen. "I'm tired of this," Lightning confessed in a weak moment. "I'm so tired of this, 'Brue. I can't stop thinking about her. I wanna kill her. And I want her back. I want her the way she was so bad..." Lightning cradled her weak, throbbing head. "I hate her so much. Shit."

"I'm coming over."

"No," Lightning cut off quickly, dropping her hand again. "I'm going for a run."

"Light— "

"I won't be back all day." Lightning told quickly. "Don't come by."

"…Okay, Light. Call me tonight."

Lightning hung up. Tossing her phone, she retreated quickly. She needed to clear her head, that was all. She just needed to clear her head. Leaving the room, she went off for a run. Lightning preferred the pain in her legs and the burning in her throat to that other pain. And soon, it swallowed her. Soon, Lightning wasn't thinking again. She wished she could stay that way.


	51. Chapter 51

When Lightning returned home, it was dark and late again. She climbed stairs on aching legs, damp from the scattered showers of rain and sweat. Lightning made her way to the bathroom immediately, sore legs protesting every step of the way. She made it to the tub and turned it on ice cold and let it fill, stripping. It took painful moments to position over the rising water. Her arms strained as she lowered herself. Lightning gasped at that first, startling shock of pain to her sores and almost released too quickly. She closed her eyes, head throbbing as those icy needles seeped in. Her legs went numb far too slowly. Lightning wasn't sure she'd be able to lift them again, the ache permeated her muscle so badly.

Lightning stomach rumbled, hungry, but she didn't relish the thought of climbing up and down the stairs again. She laid back in the tub instead, sinking a little lower with gritted teeth. The ached dimmed eventually, but didn't go away. Lightning would have to watch it; she couldn't afford an injury before she'd joined the GC, and her leg was hurting pretty bad. She hoped she hadn't pulled anything.

Lightning missed Serah. The house was quiet and would be for a few days yet until Lightning got that call again. Without work and her chores all complete, Lightning had nothing to do after this bath but sleep. She wanted that too, but sleep too often came with dreams, and that was a side effect Lightning looked to avoid as much as idle time with nothing.

With her legs hurting the way they did, there wasn't much she'd be able to do anyway. Maybe she'd try four pills this time. Maybe they'd cut off the dreams.

Lightning dozed, not slept, as her legs lay freezing. When the shiver worked its way into her hands, she drained that water and stood shakily, gripping the wall and spigot for support. She hadn't been this weak in the legs since Fang had first fucked her, which— God, she didn't want to think about. Lightning's leg wavered, thankfully stealing her attention back away. Lightning steadied it before taking her first steps, then rushed when she hit the door, collapsing fully on the bed. Lightning winced, covering with a blanket, then shifted uncomfortably under the sheets. She never slept naked, except for when she'd been with Fang.

Like a fire had suddenly lit the sheets, Lightning scrambled for her dresser to war of returning inclinations. She crawled the two steps on burning knees after stumbling off the bed in her haste. Lightning opened the bottom drawer. It was Fang's. She shut it in such haste, she clipped her finger. "Fuck!" Lightning cursed, grabbing the bleeding appendage. She'd never been this fucking clumsy before: tripping on stairs, running too long, clipping her nail and fingers. Lightning gritted her teeth and opened the second drawer up. She pulled free her own things and lay back against the dresser a full minute, holding her fingers to gather her wits. Couldn't the woman have taken her fucking stuff when she'd left?

Lightning didn't fall apart like this. It wasn't her; and she certainly wasn't going to let Fang win like this. She breathed, slow and steady until a peace of mind returned that settled Lightning again, thinking about Serah and the bliss of nothing further than that. Serah was going to attain her dream soon, her ultimate happiness, surrounded by people who cared for her well being, friends she was active with.

Lightning's job would be done when Serah obtained that happiness.

Pulling up with a strain, using the dressed to help, Lightning crossed to the bed again and finally relaxed down again. Dressing, Lightning forgot her pills and went to sleep.

**XXX**

Lightning crossed off another of her viable work options from the list. After a horrible day of having being taken in for questioning surrounding Jihl's disappearance and Cid's self-inflicted demotion, followed by a stressful intervention afterwards by a group of reporters concerned with questions of Fang she hadn't answered, Lightning felt ready for another release.

Lightning finished the last of her lunch and rose to rinse her dishes. Her legs were too sore for another run. Lightning's mind was set on the range. She'd have to do the standstill positioning, rather than racing through as she had the other day, but that was okay. Lightning had practiced the other day with a regulation gun for the skill of aiming. Her gunblade was heavier; it would be a weighty shift that she'd have to compensate and practice with. Standing in one place may make that adaption easier.

It wasn't until Lightning went back upstairs for the blade before she pulled it free and stopped, stopped at the beautiful sight of her fully upgraded, customized gunblade.

Lightning dropped it and backed up a step until the bed caught the back of knees. She sat with a great rush of air escaping her lungs.

Her gunblade… her gunblade that Fang had taken and ungraded to a pristine piece during Lightning's visit to Gran Pulse. Having not touched the blade since putting it away after their last training session days ago, Lightning had completely forgotten about it altogether. But now, sitting in front of her, it hit her like a brick.

Fang had given her those upgrades without even telling her she'd planned to. Lightning remembered it with blaring accuracy. She'd been so kind on that occasion, presenting Lightning with the altered blade before she'd taken her out on a hunt Lightning had requested. It'd been such a special moment, the gift had moved Lightning almost to tears. It'd been such a private, important thing, and Fang had been so sweet…

Why had she done that? Lightning sat at a complete standstill as she tried to process the sight of her gunblade. The weapon had been so upgraded, it was worth more than her whole apartment with the different components Fang had used. If not for the vast worth of it alone… the gift made no sense, nor did the circumstance surrounding her giving it. She'd been the kindest, gentlest thing. If the deed had been done in true malice, Fang would've surely taken it before she'd left or tricked and teased Lightning with the idea earlier. Lightning had told her the value the blade held to her; if she'd wanted to hurt Lightning, she'd have taken it. She'd have never done something so random and sweet. It didn't make sense.

Lightning cradled her head, lowering her eyes from the beautiful blade. Her head started to throb again as her mind raced between two places, from how Fang had treated her in Gran Pulse. While it was possible Fang had been putting on a façade for her parents, it still didn't explain the gift. Worse, Lightning's mind was racing, recalling every tender moment she'd shared with Fang while there. From Fang's nightmares to sweet caring when Lightning had been sore those few days, even to how she'd reacted when Scar had almost killed her in Gran Pulse and she'd lost all control again.

Fang had an anger problem, no one could question that, but if she'd hated Lightning even then… Lightning's death would've been a relief. There'd have been no viable reason to fly off the handle, almost killing Scar as she had.

And worst of all, Lightning remembered an exact situation with Fang: a situation where Fang had returned to their room from Sky's proposal and tried to lie flimsily. Lightning had seen through it so easily, it was pathetic. Fang had reeked of that sadness, such a poor liar, she wouldn't have convinced a child.

…Such a poor liar that could convincingly fake her own raping?

Lightning's temples throbbed. She recalled the video in blazingly recent pain, Fang saying all those things to Jihl. She'd taken Jihl's tactful manipulation into account: it didn't excuse the things she'd said, the personal things Fang had revealed. Even if she excused the exchange of 'love you's,' which Lightning found very hard to do, considering Fang had only managed to say them to her in a drunken rage and when defending herself against the video, Fang had cruelly, viciously revealed all she'd shared. Lightning didn't trust easily, but she had trusted Fang. That proved its first failure when Fang wouldn't believe her the other night, but her lack of faith had stretched farther than that. There were lots of things Fang could say if Jihl had made her speak those words: revealing Lightning's most private secrets wasn't on her list of acceptable things. It had hurt, and it took a lot to put Lightning in this much pain. Fang had managed to blow all that away.

Lightning had tried to deal with Fang. She'd tried. She'd tried to be understanding when Fang closed her out cold, then doubly so in the strain at Fang's breaking point. She'd even forgiven the hit and attempted rape. The lack of trust hurt, but Lightning had accepted that strain too. She couldn't accept Fang hiding this care for another woman in her place, repeatedly telling Lightning to back off Jihl because she'd been raped.

Fang's maliciousness didn't make sense, but neither did her innocence. Lightning had seen it, plainly there on tape. Fang might've cared for her before, but something changed. Had they gotten too close? Lightning had almost told Fang she loved her that day before all this, but the words hadn't come. She hadn't been ready to say. That day after, Fang had returned a wreck. She'd been shaking, shy, afraid to touch Lightning. Malice didn't fit because Fang couldn't fake those things, not convincingly anyway, but the same went for the words she'd said on screen.

If this had truly started as rape, it hadn't lasted that way. But had it been rape? Lightning wasn't ready to believe that again. Thinking back on Fang… she'd never said it had been. 'Jihl made me,' she'd whimpered that first day. Lightning had believed her so easily then, but Fang… she was the one with the equipment. She couldn't have been raped without being aroused first, and Lightning reckoned it'd be pretty hard to get a boner if she'd been shaking in fear. Not to mention every day since. Fang had grown farther and farther away; Lightning had seen her swollen sore in the early days, red and chafed from so much fucking. What had it been that Fang had said? 'I did it mostly myself.' Fang had been afraid… but had it been of Jihl back then?

If there was one thing Lightning knew best about Fang, it was that she truly was a sensitive thing. She'd been sweet, kind, and gentle when they were one, nothing like that cold thing Fang had turned into as she continued to be 'raped.' If anything, Lightning knew Fang to retreat within herself when she was scared and afraid, becoming like a sensitive puppy that just needed love and care to get well again. But Fang hadn't done that as the 'rape' had continued. In fact, she'd drawn evermore away with every day...

What if Fang had been protecting her, in a seriously sick, demented way? If she'd liked it with Jihl, Lightning could see her being guilty when she'd returned home that first day. Lightning had cared for her like a lover then, helping Fang with everything. The next day, Fang had gotten shyer yet of her touch and shied from Lightning's help. It'd continued like that until she'd gone cold, not sharing anything with Lightning. What if… she'd been trying to be kinder to Lightning by pushing her away? She might've thought Lightning would break up with her if she'd lost all her loveableness, and then she'd be free to go off with Jihl with inflicting minimum pain to Lightning?

God. If only she'd known how much that'd still hurt.

Lightning hated it; it was sick and twisted, but the 'rape' assumption might've been an accidental, perfect ploy. She could see Jihl twisting Fang to use it that way. Fang was malleable and easily persuaded; while malice didn't fit, this carried-out guilt trip for her did. It did perfectly. She might not have even meant to make love to Jihl that first day, but she had, and she'd returned home guiltily. She'd stayed up all night with Lightning, talking, and maybe she hadn't even turned then. But she'd slept with Jihl again the next day and the one after that too, until Jihl took a more important spot in her heart than Lightning, so Fang had tried to go cold in a demented 'kindness' to ease off Lightning. She must not have expected to lose her head so badly on that abusive day, but Lightning could see Jihl twisting her more against her with every growing day they shared. That's why Fang wanted to leave, and that's why she'd felt so guilty all the time, stringing Lightning along until she'd pushed too far.

That made sense. Fang 'protecting' her in not telling that she'd fallen for someone else. God, Lightning felt so sick. Her head was spinning and she had to close her eyes to stop the dizziness from overwhelming her. She wanted to heave again. News that should've been a relief, that Fang hadn't been malicious all that time, now hurt even worse with the perverse thing she'd tried. God, that made such perfect sense. Even Jihl's text added to it: _what Fang hasn't been able to tell you… _It all made sense.

Lightning's chest hurt so bad. The realization brought no relief. Instead of being a malicious bitch, Fang's stupidity had won the day. She'd still said all those horrible things; Lightning didn't care if she'd been drunk. They were private, meant to stay only with Fang who'd fallen for a twisted bitch, letting Lightning believe it was rape in order to push Lightning away…

Lightning laid back on the bed, aching again in every place. She felt so foolish, thinking everything might work out okay, that they'd have some kind of happy ending where Fang would love and mate her to the end of days. What was she, a stupid child? It would've never ended that way.

When would this stop? Lightning couldn't keep thinking this way. Every other day, a new thought arose, a new memory of Fang, a new speculation of her motives or ways. She couldn't even sleep without Fang haunting her dreams. She couldn't keep up. Lightning wanted it all to end. Wasn't time supposed to help with this kind of thing? Why did this hurt as bad as it had the first day? She just wanted this gone and over with, not to remember with new doubts every day.

Lightning rolled to her side, feeling ill. Staring at the opposite wall into space, Lightning wondered painfully if it'd ever be the same.


	52. Chapter 52

**XXX**

Lightning stared at the phone for the tenth time that hour. She was being stupid again. Fang could speak with a rational mind; she hadn't yelled that day Lightning had seen. She could talk calmly and speak rationally to Fang, ask her what really happened behind everything. Lightning could hear it if Fang told her truthfully if she really was in a relationship with Jihl, or if…

She just had to know. Whatever the case, these doubts were killing her and it wasn't something Lightning relished living with every day. Calling Fang would bring closure, which Lightning desperately needed.

Lightning picked up the phone from the dresser. She finally dialed, closed her eyes, and held the phone to her ear, half afraid if Fang would pick up. Half fearing she wouldn't, leaving Lightning answerless. The phone rang once, then emitted silence without anyone speaking. No one picked up, but on the second ring, Lightning heard a beeping.

She frowned at the quiet noise that didn't seem to be coming through the phone. Picking herself up off the bed, Lightning followed it to her closet. A little light lit up the jacket pocket of one of Fang's. Lightning pulled the little cell phone out and shut her phone.

Fang's cell. She hadn't taken it. Such a device wouldn't work in Gran Pulse anyway, especially not in Yun territory where they despised the over-conveniences of technology, but Lightning had already figured she wasn't there anyway. Either she'd left it here in her quick exit by mistake, or Fang didn't think she needed her phone anymore. Neither option helped her, leaving open all possibilities.

As Lightning's phone shut, so did the incoming call. Missed call flashed once. Lightning closed it to stop the beeping, but Fang's phone displayed another notification instead, one she hadn't sent.

_2 missed calls._

Lightning frowned at the little screen, sitting back on the bed again. It could be simply missed texts from Vanille when she had been here, but Lightning doubted that, considering Vanille's situation and how protective Fang had been. More likely they were from Jihl…

Lightning didn't know what to believe about Fang anymore. She'd gone from malicious to stretching out a new belief, to doubting even that, all within a few days. Nothing made sense and she couldn't stop thinking. The wheels of it turned in her head non-stop, unsure of what to believe until it made her sick to think. Nothing had felt better the slightest since her leave. Lightning wanted to know the truth. She needed relief from all this wondering.

Lightning clicked into the messages. They started at the most recent.

_"Fang, it kills my heart that you won't pick up for me. You don't want to make me sad, do you? Have the shivers caught you yet, Darling? Aww, Baby, I know you're missing me. Come home and I'll take care of you. I know just what you need. Go to my home; you'll know how to find me, but my scent won't last for long. I hope you come soon, my sweet, precious thing."_

And one other, the day before that, marked on the same day Lightning had seen the video with Fang

_"I had to show Lightning, Fang. I had to. She was getting in the way of our dream. It was what we needed to do. In time, you'll come to appreciate and thank me. I know you're feeling lost, Baby, but I'm waiting to take you in. No hard feelings, Sweetie. I know you're still upset with yourself, but I'll ease those pains again. You know where to find me. I look to see you, Fang."_

Lightning sighed, lowering the phone. That told her nothing. Her theory of Fang falling still fit. Jihl was clearly manipulative, but Lightning couldn't tell if Fang had fallen for it or not or if she was stretching, making these things up in her head to explain away what might've really happened to Fang all that time…

No. Lightning denied, checking through the messages stored in the phone. There were dozens from Jihl; Lightning doubted Fang knew how to delete. All shared those seductress-cryptic messages of Jihl's growing love for Fang. It was almost as creepy as reading back on her history, seeing this 'love' blossom from Jihl's eyes. Fang's replies weren't there, perhaps deleted. Perhaps by Jihl. Or maybe she'd only called back all those times to share a lovey-dovey exchange with Jihl.

Lightning winced. She was doing it again. This was bringing her nothing further than more speculation on Fang. She couldn't keep this up alone. Lightning opened up her phone instead, pained to speed-dial, but wanting to before she changed her mind.

"Lightning?"

"Come over," Lightning said quickly, already ashamed of her words of need.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Lebreau asked just as quickly.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Lightning wincingly confessed. "Every hour. Every time I'm remembering. I hate her so much for Jihl, but then I'm doubting… I need help, Lebreau." Lightning felt so humiliated, dragging Lebreau into this again. This wasn't her friend's problem. If anything, Lightning had brought this upon herself. She prided her judge of character, and yet Fang had slipped through her fingers just like that… this was punishment for her stupidity, for letting Fang get so close to her family. What was Lebreau going to do about it anyway? "You know what," Lightning started to say, "Nevermind. I'm okay— "

"I'm already on the way," Lebreau interrupted to say, "I'll be there in a few minutes, Light."

"You don't have to— "

"You're not doing this alone, Light." Lebreau cut off again. "That's why you called me. You need help, and I'm going to give whether your pride wants it or not. Understand me?" Lightning slumped, feeling worse. Lebreau kept going before she could speak. "No buts. You remember Jacked-Junk Johnny?"

Lightning's brow furrowed, having no idea where Lebreau was going with this. "The guy you thought you were in love with when you were eighteen?"

"I _was _in love with him," Lebreau corrected.

"He was forty and loaded, Lebreau."

"Don't judge me," Lebreau cut off, "Anyway, do you remember what you said to me when I was heartbroken he turned out to be married?"

"He had a ring?"

"No, after that, you douche."

"I don't know," Lightning tried to remember. "I invited you over or something."

"That's right, you did." Lebreau agreed, "Serah even made me pie! And she didn't even know me then. You had me over and were kind and comforting, even when you thought I was being ridiculous about Johnny. Do you know whyyy you did that?"

"Okay," Lightning half rolled her eyes. "Just come over then already, and stop talking nonsense."

"I'll be there in a few, my _frrriend_."

"Tch," Lightning stared down at the phone in her hands, which brought back thoughts of Fang. She sighed quietly, then, "Thanks, 'Brue."

Lightning hung up. Putting her phone back on the bed, Lightning gazed again upon Fang's. About to close it, a last thought occurred to Lightning. Clicking around, she found the archives. She found saved messages and clicked into the archives. Fang didn't know how to delete, but she'd learned to save along the way. These might tell Lightning something. As she held the phone to her ear to listen, an all-too familiar voice spoke through the phone.

"Fang, hey,"

It was her own.

"Listen, I'm just heading out of work right now, don't know if you're still mercing or not, but Serah wanted to go out to eat. I know she wanted you to join us, and most restaurants here serve Gran Pulse cuisine, so just give me a call back when you get this and Serah and I will get ready to go eat somewhere with you. Let us know, Fang," Lightning remembered when she'd smiled at the phone then, "Personally, I have other plans for filling you up of energy, so hurry. See you later, Fang."

The message clicked off, rolling over to the next one.

"I know you don't have your cell to pick up… but I miss you, Fang. It's been a long day. Serah and I both, we're just waiting for your return. The house is kinda quiet without you." She sighed into the phone, "It felt like it might help if I left you a message on your phone. You just have that feel-better effect, you know?" She sighed again, deeper that time. "Okay, now I feel stupid. Just wanted to let you know we miss you, Fang, and we're waiting at home. Give me a call back when you get to a call station, if you figure out how to hear this message from there anyway. I'll hopefully talk to you later, Fang. Bye."

The last two were no different; saved messages of Lightning's that she flipped through until it hit the end. All were recorded within the week before Jihl came. No other messages had been saved. Lightning lowered the phone again and clicked it off, doubts eating her stomach again. What malicious, manipulative thing would save her messages like that? Fang hadn't said it then, but Lightning couldn't have imagined it… she didn't imagine those sort of fanciful things… but that's what everyone thought when they were in love with someone else. It was only natural that they'd think that shared, even project it if they yearned that badly. Fang had messages, yes, but it didn't mean she had shared that feeling.

Had she?

Lightning felt so confused, so mixed up in all this pain. Everything made sense for Fang to have fallen in love a different way, but it made no sense at all when she tried to add up all these things. Jihl had left messages too, none of which were saved. But if Fang didn't love Jihl and had been raped… why would she have said all those terrible things? Even if she'd been drunk, those words had come from somewhere in Fang. She wouldn't have been nearly so detailed if Jihl had been making her speak. Even if an unconscious place, those feelings had existed in Fang.

The greeting system rang, welcoming Lebreau. Lightning stood up gratefully and went to her friend, putting her fears aside for another moment to wait. She wondered if Lebreau could keep it from being another one of those days.

**XXX**

Lightning woke to the smell of bacon sizzling out at the stove. She cracked open tired eyes to find herself surprisingly not in her room. It took her a few seconds to recognize her living room, then another to notice Lebreau in her kitchen. "'Brue?" Lightning asked sleepily, the tiredness not having yet lifted from her chest yet this morning.

"Morning, Light!" Lebreau greeted, "How're you feeling?"

"Tired." Lightning struggled to pick up from the couch, she felt so lethargic.

"That's probably from your sleeping pills." Lebreau pointed out, "You took four last night."

She most certainly had not. Not under her own jurisdiction, anyway. "You drugged me?"

"You needed the sleep," Lebreau waved off. "Looked like hell yesterday. You actually look quite nice, this morning! I always wondered what you'd be like fresh out of bed."

Lightning grunted, touching at her hair, which she was sure looked dreadful. "I didn't make it upstairs?" That was unusual. Lightning took sleeping pills every time she went to bed of late. Though four was a couple more than she usually had, she was surprised she hadn't managed to feel it first and leave.

"Nope," Lebreau confirmed, "You fell asleep at the table. I had to drag you to the couch, and let me tell you, girl, you are no lightweight." Lightning bristled, lying back down for the blanket of sleep. "Hey, don't go back to bed!" Lebreau warned, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

Lightning snuggled into the couch, pulling the blanket back over her. She drifted for what seemed like minutes. Then Lebreau was in front of her again, shaking her shoulder with a plate in her hands. "Liiiightning," Lebreau half sang, "It's time to get up! Come on, girl. I gave you two more hours. Time to face your new day."

"Two hours?" Lightning groaned, mumblingly glancing at her watch. "It's eight in the morning."

"You went to bed early."

"The sun's barely up." Lightning covered her head with the blanket. "Leave me alone."

"Tut, tut, tut," Lebreau tsked, "You are really not a morning person, huh?" Lebreau peeled back the blanket, saving her plate around temptingly. "Foooood, Light. How often do you get breakfast in bed?"

"Breakfast on the couch, you mean." Lightning said grumpily. Lebreau put the plate on her stomach when she turned face-up, balancing.

"Aww," Lebreau pet back into her hair, "Poor, early woken thing."

Lightning cast her a glare and Lebreau smiled openly. She took the plate to keep it from falling and sat up tiredly. Lebreau took the seat beside her cheerfully.

"How are you feeling this bright and shiny morning?"

"You wanna be kicked?" Lightning grumbled, picking up a piece of bacon from her plate with eggs. "That's what I'm hearing."

"Such a morning mood," Lebreau tutted again. "I could've eaten your breakfast, you know."

Lightning shook her head. She nibbled the food Lebreau had given and asked after another moment. "Where'd you sleep?"

"Much as I've dreamt of sleeping in your bed, I took Serah's."

"I'm surprised I didn't wake up sharing the couch."

"It was tempting," Lebreau admitted, then sobered a bit. "You were mumbling in your sleep. You okay?"

"Too early," Lightning asked. "Please?"

Lebreau nodded gently. "It's okay, Light. We can just watch TV." Lebreau clicked it on, thankfully something that wasn't news and sat. Lightning ate idly.

"How's Rygdea?" She asked, straying the moment away from Fang and the memories that TV brought.

"Ah," Lebreau quieted uncomfortably. Lightning glanced at her with a frown, seeing Lebreau shifty. "We broke up."

"What happened?" Lightning asked, the first she'd heard of this.

Lebreau rubbed at the back of her neck. "He got promoted to Specialist after all the mess going on with PSICOM. They shifted him out to the border cities of Cocoon. We, uh… we both thought we knew ourselves better than to try long distance, so we broke up first."

"Lebreau…" Lightning winced, "I'm sorry."

Lebreau gave her a haphazard shrug. "It happens. Don't stress about it too much, Light. I'm not really a relationship-material girl anyway."

"That's not true, 'Brue." Lightning rejected. "You made a great girlfriend for him, and you will for somebody."

Lebreau cocked her a smile and rubbed her knee. "Thanks, Light." She lifted her chin back behind her to the table. "I think your phone's going off."

"Serah!" Lightning stood too quickly and kicked something under the couch. She set her plate down quickly as the ring came again. "That's not mine..." Lightning's stomach gripped in recognition. She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the table.

The caller recognition read clearly from the phone.

It was Jihl.

Lightning popped the phone open, but didn't answer the call. The phone rang an agonizing three more rings, in which Lightning's mind raced. If Jihl was calling Fang, the meant Fang wasn't with her. If Fang wasn't with her, why wasn't she home? Not that Lightning had confirmed she wasn't, but Serah's lack of communication seemed telling.

If she wasn't in either of those places… where as she?

"What is it?" Lebreau asked, coming up behind Lightning. Lightning held a finger up to shush her. Though Jihl wouldn't be able to hear them, she wanted to know exactly what the malicious woman had to say.

In another moment, the answering end picked up. It was silent for a long moment that felt like days to Lightning.

_"Fang, my precious, I wish you all my love, Baby. I'm hidden away now and you won't see me now; I only wish that you could be with me. No matter, love. I may find you some day. Stay alive for Jihl, okay? I'll come after you again, when it's safe. Until then, this is my final farewell. I love you, my Fang. You will always be my first Yun, carried in my heart. Fare well, my baby. I'll look for you when the time is right. Carry my love always, Fang."_

Bleeeeeeeeeep.

Lightning's brow furrowed deeply. She stepped back from the phone as the call ended, glaring at it a bit.

"Well," Lebreau said, rubbing her head. "At least we know Jihl doesn't have Fang?"

"I don't think Fang's home." Lightning said quietly. "Serah would've called."

"Could be that the media don't know where she's at because she's tucked away in Gran Pulse." Lebreau suggested.

"Maybe," Lightning said, though that doubt was eating her stomach again. Something caught the corner of her eye. Lightning turned, seeing a sharp, red tip pointing out from under the couch. Her stomach dropped a little further yet. "Lebreau," Lightning said, going to it to pick it up.

She pulled Fang's treasured _Sol _free; her most valued weapon designed purely for her hand.

A functional Fang would never leave it behind. Even Fang enraged would never leave without her spear. Besides her tattoo, the weapon was the embodiment of her pride in the Yun clan. Cost alone would reach around a million, but to a Yun armed with the weapon, the tool was priceless in their hands.

And she'd left it fully behind without a second glance back to Lightning.

"Lightning, whoa!" Lebreau raced over. Lightning could feel her hands, arms sporting around her. She felt dizzy. Lebreau touched her forehead, then nodded to the seat. "Let's sit down, huh?"

"Lebreau…" Lightning's chest felt so tight, she could barely breathe. "What if Fang was raped?"

"Lightning…"

"I kicked her out," Lightning said quietly. "I didn't let her speak."

"Lightning, let's get you down." Lebreau repeated, walking her on numb legs to the couch.

"She said she didn't remember. I thought she was lying."

"Maybe she was, Light."

"She wouldn't leave it." Lightning corrected, dropping the spear on the coffee table like it burned. "She wouldn't leave her spear."

"Lightning, look at me." When Lightning didn't immediately, Lebreau cupped her cheek and turned her head. "Look at me," Lebreau repeated, gathering the attention of her wayward eyes. "Calm down, okay?" Lebreau tried to settle. "What about that tape you told me about, with Jihl confessing to Fang. Do you still have it?"

"On my phone…"

"Can I see it?" Lebreau pushed, then harder when Lightning shied at the thought of another person seeing that horrible thing. But if Fang was really missing… if she had been raped and that video, a horrible fluke… "Please, Light. Let me see."

"It's on the table," Lightning finally allowed with a cringe. Lebreau stood to fetch it and returned to the TV. She hooked in the cable that changed the screen.

"Are you okay?" Lebreau checked.

"No," Lightning felt ill, this deep, sinking feeling crawling through her like a disease, "But turn it on."

Lebreau took her hand and Lightning didn't pull away. She'd only allowed Fang to comfort her like so before, but she wasn't sure she was even capable to pull her hand away. Heart racing, a rushing noise in her ears, Lightning had almost broken into a sweat, this hit her so badly. Lebreau had pressed play and Jihl was talking, but Lightning still couldn't hear yet. Everything ran through her like a rushing wave until, "Do you love me?"

Lightning cringed away, the words hurting just as bad, like Fang was stabbing her with that spear.

_"You know I do, Fang."_

_"I love you too… Jihl… please… so muchhh. Jihllll,"_ Lightning's head started to pound. Lebreau squeezed her hand.

"Look away if it helps."

Lightning wasn't watching already, but it didn't help as she relived it, seeing Fang in her mind as she revealed all her personal things. And her mind didn't close out the rest this time as Lebreau kept watching, listening to them start to make love all over again, whispering things, that she was a fool, how unsuited she was for Fang and what a liar, how she'd never hold her own family. When the sound stopped, the picture in her head didn't. Lightning distanced herself from it as much as possible. Fang was a cold, cold bitch to say any of those things, let alone all of them as she made love to the real woman of her dreams.

"Lightning," Lebreau tugged her hand, bringing her back as much she could. "Lightning,"

"What?" Lightning finally snapped. "You see it, don't you? She told her everything and probably more! She loves that soulless thing!"

"Lightning," Lebreau said again, squeezing her fingers. "Fang's drugged." Her words didn't really register to Lightning. "You know how I worked the outside help community center before bartending at PSICOM? I know doped when I see it, and Fang's not in her right mind. Look." Chest still hurting in abundance, Lightning looked at Lebreau with injured eyes to the claim. Lebreau nodded to the TV encouragingly. When it started to play, the sound had muted.

"Look at her eyes," Lebreau said, "See the redness?"

"That could be drunk." Lightning countered.

"Watch, Light. She falls asleep in a moment. When someone's high, they get occasional sleepiness. She's right in the midst of doing Jihl, and falls asleep."

"Exhaustion?" Lightning asked. "She was practically doing Jihl every day of the week."

"Accountable," Lebreau agreed, "But the way she talks is confirms it. Listen to her, Light."

_"Cid. Not just him. Lightning's fucked many men. For the itch, she said. Jaden, Luke, Ryan…"_

"Lebreau…" Lightning didn't want to hear this again.

"Just listen," Lebreau said.

_"What else does Lightning hurt you with, my dear?" Jihl eased, "You can tell me."_

_"…I lied to my family for her, and she doesn't even love me. I just wanted a family. Lightning hurts her family like she hurt me. She lied to Serah, my parents… "_

"_Tsk." Jihl tutted, "What kind of mother brings up a daughter like that?"_

_"She doesn't have a mom."_

_"Oh?" Jihl pressed. "Does she not, now?"_

_"She killed her parents." Fang informed casually, of Lightning's most personal things. "Crashed them right into another kid. She killed him too."_

"Lebreau, I don't hear it." Lightning said, feeling gutted.

"Jihl's leading her," Lebreau said, pausing. "High people can't keep track of their frame of mind. They switch from one thing to the next to whatever occurs to them. The only reason Fang sounds partially coherent is because Jihl's leading the question. Even then, you can hear how sporadically the thoughts are coming to her. She's rambling what she says, Light. It's even slower than she normally speaks."

Lightning tried to digest this. "You're sure she's high?"

"I'm sure, Light." Lebreau said gently. "What she's saying is invasive… which is probably why you don't see it."

Lightning closed her eyes. She tried to listen again in her head, but it sounded no different. She felt even worse. "You're telling me… Fang was raped."

"Yeah, maybe…" Lebreau admitted, squeezing her hand tightly. "Listen, Light, I don't mean to say being high excuses Fang from saying all these things. I'm just saying she wasn't thinking clearly when she revealed these things to Jihl. She might not have even recognized it was really Jihl, and how she says them so meanly and blunt, they're not finessed because she's not in her right mind. Some of these feelings probably existed in Fang, it's true, but… being high's a lot farther away than being drunk, and you know how Fang was drunk already. It doesn't excuse her, but… I don't think she loves Jihl, Light."

"Shit," Lightning cradled her aching head, which felt molten enough to implode. Had she been that stupid? If Lebreau was right… Fang _had_ been trying to protect her the whole time, and she'd been getting raped day in and out. Lightning already dealt with that once, but the second time felt even worse, especially after she'd kicked out Fang. She hadn't listened, hadn't let the woman talk when Fang had tried to tell her she couldn't remember, and now Fang was gone, doing God-knows-what out there with Lightning's last words in her head of accusation. Her words hadn't been kind, but if she'd been high… Lightning _still _couldn't hear it in her head. Had she blinded herself so badly in her own pain that she hadn't even noticed Fang's? "Shit," Lightning cursed again, standing from the couch, but not altogether sure what she intended to do.

"Lightning," Lebreau pulled back down from her shoulders to the couch. "Lightning, calm down."

"Fang's missing." Lightning said, overwhelmed with this new crushing grief. Fang was missing. And she was responsible for it. "Shit."

"You don't know that," Lebreau said, "She could be in Gran Pulse, just… too shy to return home yet or… something."

"She was raped and I accused her," Lightning's head felt so heavy. Lightning snatched up her phone from the counter and ripped out the little cord again. She typed away, entering into it's net.

"What're you doing?"

"Do you know the number for border watch?" Lightning asked, scanning through quickly. "They would've recognized Fang crossing over."

"Light— "

"Got it," Lightning interrupted, standing. She dialed the number, frustration increasing as they router her to an automated voice. After punching through three separate lines, holding two more times, and almost throwing her phone through the window and screaming, she finally got through to a border watch patrol personal. She nearly yelled at the poor receptionist she finally reached. "Has Yun Fang gone through to Gran Pulse within the last week?"

"Ma'am, we're not authorized to release that kind of information outside of families— "

"I'M LIGHTNING FARRON," Lightning practically screamed, glad for the first time in her life for the fame that debacle caused.

"L-Lightning? _The _Lightning?"

"Yes." Lightning tried to settle enough to breathe. "Yes, that's me."

"OhmyGod," the woman started freaking out, "I watch you on tv all the time; you and Fang are my otp. I was so hurt to see Fang come out the other day crying, and broken up because of the baby—which I'm so sorry about, Ms. Lightning, I'm so sorry. Please don't have me fired. I'm sorry for babbling. You're looking for Fang's crossing into Pulse? One moment. I'm so sorry, please."

Lightning sighed, struggling to keep herself calm enough to keep from yelling. She took those moments while the woman typed to concentrate on breathing. After a moment, the woman asked again. "Lightning?"

"I'm here," Lightning confirmed.

"I've pulled up records and Fang isn't registered since returning to Cocoon a little while ago with you. She hasn't come back into Gran Pulse since." Lightning closed her eyes. She wished this was a dream. "Was that all you wanted to know?" Lightning didn't register responding to her, but she must've, for the girl finishingly said. "Of course. And Lightning… I'm sorry about Fang. You have my prayers and best wishes hoping to bring you together again."

Lightning hung up, heart pounding like a hammer strike every beat beneath her breast. Fang wasn't in Pulse. She wasn't with Jihl and she hadn't returned to Gran Pulse.

Fang was missing. Fang was missing.

"Lightning…" Lebreau started to say. Her phone began ringing. She barely registered Serah's name and picked up on the last ring.

"Claire! I've missed you so much! How are you and Fang doing?"

"Serah," Lightning breathed quietly, exhaustedly.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Serah's tone went worried instantly. "You sound… sad."

Lightning's chest heaved in pain. "I have to tell you something."

"Claire?" Worry and fear multiplied, "What's wrong, Claire? Are you okay? Is Fang?"

"I'm coming to Gran Pulse, Serah." Lightning said with just as much strain. "Are Jaeger and Anya there?"

"Yes, they're back home… " Serah said unevenly. "You're coming? Claire?"

"Get home with them." Lightning said, "And keep them from going out tonight. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Claire?" Serah asked, scared now. "Claire, is… is it about Fang?"

"Get home and stay there." Lightning ordered. "I'm on my way." She hung up. Serah called again a moment later, but Lightning couldn't talk to her. She didn't have the words and it wasn't something she could say without being face to face. Not to any of them.

"Lightning, what are you doing?" Lebreau asked, alarmed.

Lightning finally opened her eyes. She looked on Lebreau determinedly. "Call Maqui over here, 'Brue. Get him set up to look for Fang. I have to tell Fang's family, and Serah."

"Lightning, they could kill you!" Lebreau protested.

"It doesn't matter," Lightning pulled her arm free and gave Lebreau her cell phone. "Call Maqui. Find Fang." Lightning went to her closet and pulled out a jacket with her money card and keys. Lebreau was staring at her, clearly objecting, but there wasn't time to argue this. Lightning started for the door, stopped, and grabbed Fang's spear as well.

"Lightning… are you sure about this?"

"They have to be told." Lightning said. "It should be by me."

"Let me come with you," Lebreau said, "I'm just as responsible, if not more so for the— "

"No," Lightning closed off the idea. Lebreau wasn't going to get hurt just to shield her for this. "Stay here and get Maqui."

"Lightning…" Lebreau unexpectedly hugged her. Lightning had barely seen her come across the room to her, but she let it happen for a moment while Lebreau clung to her friend desperately. "Come back, Light."

"I will." Lightning said. It might've been the last lie she ever told again.


	53. Chapter 53

Lightning showed up at the door in the pouring rain. Thunder boomed with flashes of lightning, the weather a perfect fit for the news she brought to Fang's comfortable home dwelling. Sky answered the door and she didn't look amused. Lightning reckoned she had been there while Serah was on the phone. She took one look at Fang's spear in Lightning's hands before Lightning's back skidded in the mud, the pole of Fang's spear pressed horizontally across her throat. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO FANG?"

"Claire!" Serah squeaked from the doorway, flying onto Sky's back with no heed of the danger. "Sky, don't!" Serah pulled at her arm.

Sky glowered for another instant before the spear pulled away. Lightning coughed as air rushed back in. She blinked away the white spots that danced in her vision a second before Sky grabbed her by the front of her shirt and forcibly pulled her up. She snarled. "The only reason you're breathing is to give answers."

"I need to speak with Anya and Jaeger." Lightning said back in a tone just as firmly, gripping Sky's hand on her shirt.

"They already know," Sky growled dangerously, casting a look back over her shoulder so that Lightning saw Jaeger in the doorway too. Angry arms crossed over her chest, she wasn't smiling either, looking just as angry about all this as Sky. "I told them."

"No," Lightning yanked free her hand from her shirt, which ripped a button from the shirt cruelly. "They don't." She pulled free of Sky, barely cast her panicked sister eyes as she passed, and went straight to Jaeger.

"Where's Fang?" Jaeger demanded at the door.

"Where's Anya?" Lightning questioned back, not ready to answer that one prematurely before they'd heard what was happening. "I need both of you. Alone."

"Jaeger…" Anya spoke from behind her mate, sounding unnaturally smaller and hurt. Jaeger's jaw gritted when she touched her arm. She took a full, few seconds before she stepped back, revealing Anya in a remarkably similar state as Fang in her worst of times. No puppy existed in Anya, she just looked damn hurt, but with a strictness in a type of determination Fang never had in her weak moments. "Follow us, Lightning."

Lightning followed without saying anything, past the room with Hawke staring on, Vanille drowning in despair, and Summer gazing on with a calculated coldness, Lightning followed them to a bedroom she assumed to be their own. Jaeger closed the door behind her, tone laced with malice. "You wanna tell me…" Jaeger started lowly, "Why my daughter came home last month with news of your _fake _baby _you were never carrying_?"

"Fang did it for me," Lightning said truthfully, "And I can't tell you how sorry I am that I brought her into it, but it gets worse."

"Godsdammit, she's sorry!" Jaeger's fist slammed into the wall, puncturing a hole by sheer force alone around her fist. "I'm gonna fuckin' show you sorry, girl! If you think you can waltz into my house _pretending _to be with Fang, break her heart and my mate's and fuck around with my family— "

"There's more," Lightning interrupted, noting the quiver in Jaeger's fist at the barely contained anger to be released. Anya had steeled in quiet intake, but Lightning turned to her this time. Holding the worst news anyone ever could concerning a child, she didn't want Anya to faint. "Anya, sit down, please."

Anya obeyed wordlessly, seemingly mindlessly as she stared at Lightning through light green eyes of injured shade, brow permanently fixed with the worry only a mother knew all over her face. Lightning could practically feel her heart pumping in Anya's place. "What is it?" Anya asked, not sounding cold or hurt, just overwhelmed with worry. "What's wrong with Fang, Lightning? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Lightning finally answered, "She's somewhere in Cocoon, and I'm looking for her there."

"WHAT?" Jaeger roared, ready to jump her right there. She made a move to grab her and caught Lightning's arm.

"Please let me finish before you kill me," Lightning said quickly, not joking at all. Jaeger must've seen it in her face too because she stopped short of slamming Lightning to the wall. Lightning's eyes turned back to Anya. Guilt ate away her innards till it felt like there was nothing left. Lightning felt, and was empty to be the one to say this to them. "There's no easy way to say this," Lightning prefaced horribly, not wanting to see their faces, but not vowing against the cowardliness of looking away. "Fang's been getting raped."

Anya's eyes widened first, just a little puff in disbelief, but she kept staring at Lightning, who didn't look away. Recognition seeped out from the iris, and then, horror. She paled two shades grayer at first, then whitened like a sheet when no one contradicted or laughed at the cruel joke. Lightning could see her eyes mist and go dizzy; it was the most horrible progression she'd seen in her life. Even Jaeger's grip on her arm slackened, Anya's fear and disbelief shared like a morbid empathy that passed through the air like a plague. Lightning could barely breathe. She doubted Anya could, and so kept talking to bring the terror of that lingering moment away, if only to just make sure they registered and breathed.

"It's been going on two and a half weeks," Lightning said plainly. "Fang's been submitting to it to protect me. My lie about the pregnancy was discovered and used as blackmail. We've only recently been set free from it, but it set me and Fang at odds. We fought, I made a mistake, and I kicked Fang out. She's been missing since."

"Raped…" Anya echoed so quietly, it barely escaped past her lips. Jaeger looked pale too, worse when she looked at her mate. Water welled in Anya's eyes as she stared despairingly.

"Anya," Jaeger broke through her own shock and horror to hurry to her lady, whom she took in both arms and pulled back into her lap to enfold Anya safely. She cradled Anya against her body as a few tears fell soundlessly. Jaeger squeezed and cupped higher on her arm, wanting Anya as safe as she could be.

"Anya," Jaeger said again, holding her tightly. She buried her face in Anya's hair and squeezed. Anya stared, shock taking any comfort Jaeger might provide for her. She looked at Lightning again, and Lightning felt the pierce like a gutshot to the belly. Anya was drowning; with nothing but fear and injury, she was drowning. Lightning could feel all her pain. Worse than any guilt she'd known in her life, worse than when her parents had died in her place, Lightning sank in deep. It felt worse than dying, simply being in that room.

When Jaeger's eyes fixed on her again, pure malice blazoned through. There was nothing but that hate, detestation enough to skewer, enough to frighten Lightning. She vastly preferred it over Anya's scorching pain. "Get out," Jaeger snarled low, dangerously. "Take Serah and leave."

"Serah doesn't know either." Lightning said, wanting this rage correctly directed. "It was between me and Fang, what happened, and why I kicked her out. No one else. I'll go, and I'll take Serah with me, but she didn't know anything, not even about the fake pregnancy." Lightning could see the heat turning in Jaeger, ready to break. Anya was near snapping point of injury as well.

"I can help you search," Lightning said before Jaeger could break, "Fang's in Cocoon, and free from her rapist. That's what I know right now. She'll be in bad shape if she took to heart what I said last to her, which I reckon she has. She was drugged during some of the rapes too, and I don't know how extensively."

"Drugged?" Anya asked so weakly, it could hardly be considered speech so much as a whimper or plea.

"Yes," Lightning confirmed, "I don't know how potent they'd be on Yun bodies either. She may be going through withdrawal."

"What is this?" Jaeger spat hatefully, "Drugged?" The question stupefied Lightning momentarily. The pause made Jaeger angrier. "What is it, Lightning!"

They don't know what drugs are… Lightning computed. Fang didn't know what drugs were. It made her feel worse yet. Fang hadn't even known she'd been given something when she'd been with Jihl. "It's a substance…" Lightning tried to explain, "Sort of like alcohol, but worse… more potent. It causes a high, and it's easy to get addicted to." Lightning shook her head, "I don't know how much was given to Fang. It's smaller than alcohol, usually comes in a pill, and I doubt she realizes it was being given to her."

They were quiet, computing this. Anya seemed to be having more difficulty. Jaeger's brow cinched after a moment. Steely eyes lifted to Lightning. "What did you say?" Lightning didn't understand at first. Jaeger's fist clenched at Anya's stomach. "To my daughter," she specified, growling. "What did you say to Fang before you kicked her out?"

Lightning's stomach clenched in real shame and probably fear, if she was entirely honest with herself. In all the mistakes she'd ever made, this one ranked. She tried to hold Jaeger's gaze, but couldn't this time. Not after what she'd done. "…I accused her of liking it," Lightning finally admitted quietly.

Anya cried out something painfully and Jaeger growled loudly, pulling Anya back protectively. "Get out!" Jaeger snarled, holding her trembling mate to her chest.

"Jaeger," Anya whimpered, touching up at her neck.

"Wait with Sky," Jaeger rumbled dangerously, "And don't touch my family."

Lightning couldn't look at her. Not again. Not to see Jaeger or Anya's eyes again as she stood there so guilty. Jaw tight, shame taking her like a growing flame, Lightning stared out the floor hard. "I'm sorry," she finally managed, the most difficult three syllables of her life. She meant them, but hardly deserved the chance to say it. Lightning reached for the knob remorsefully. Even this felt like an escape. She didn't deserve to walk away from their pain. "When you're ready, I'll take you to Cocoon to show you how we're searching for Fang." Jaeger said nothing, but Lightning could feel the menace of her eyes burning through the back of her brain. Anya made another cry of despair, and then Jaeger was comforting with whispers Lightning couldn't hear.

She pushed from the room, closed it, and laid her head against the door. Lightning closed her eyes, exhaustion seeping everywhere.

She would end this and find Fang. She had to.

**XXX**

Lightning took a long, deep breath before she rounded the corner to new group of hostiles. Sky stood from where she leaned against the wall at first sight of Lightning. Summer turned, having been speaking to her quietly. Vanille stared at the table miserably while Serah, beside Hawke, ran to her immediately and threw her arms around her. "Claire!" Serah clung to her, "Claire, tell me! No one will tell me anything. What's going on? Where's Fang?"

Lightning, having closed her eyes at the embrace, opened them again at Serah's words and looked to Sky in surprise. "You didn't tell her?"

"Much as I despise lying to people I care about," Sky snarled, glaring, "I'd figured you'd like to reveal that one to her face, if you weren't cowardly enough."

Lightning hadn't expected that kindness. "Thank you," Lightning said genuinely, eyes turning down to Serah's pleading face. She rubbed her sister's arm, eyes so pained. "Serah…"

"Claire, what is it? What's happening?" She glanced down at Lightning's stomach, fear taking her eyes with a realization. "Is it the baby? Is Fang…"

Lightning looked back up again, strained. "Sky, can we have a room…"

"Why?" Sky spat, "So you can lie to her again when you're alone?"

Lightning lowered her head. Serah looked between them, totally lost and despairing as to what was happening.

"My room's right there," Summer unexpectedly nodded across the hall from the stairs. Sky whispered curses and grabbed her wrist, but Summer ignored her for the moment. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Lightning said quietly, taking Serah's wrist gently. "Serah," She crossed to the room with her sister to the soundproof one of Summer's and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on, Claire?"

Lightning closed her eyes, still facing the door. "Serah, please sit," Lightning repeated, guilt and shame re-blossoming in her belly. It was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

"Claire… "

Lightning couldn't look at her either. She stared at the floor, concentrating on its pattern instead. Serah stared at her; Lightning could only imagine what was in those eyes. Shame, disbelief, injury and humiliation. Humiliation that Lightning, her supposedly loving sister, could do something like this to the one she loved and trusted most. Lightning felt that humiliation too; tortured with the lie she'd pervaded to her sister for months.

What kind of deranged monster lied to their only living family they loved? Lightning felt sick, having kept this so long. It was even worse that finally telling Serah came with this sense of relief. She didn't deserve it. But at least Serah knew now. Lightning had no more secrets. She wouldn't keep another from Serah for the rest of her life. If Serah was a part of that life, anyway. They'd had had rifts before, but nothing as bad as this. The estrangement it could cause could be unrecoverable.

"You could've told me." Serah said, obviously hurt. "You didn't have to hide it from me, Claire."

"I know," Lightning kept her head bowed, eyes away.

"And Fang…"

"I fucked up," Lightning admitted callously, "Real bad. She's lost because of me."

"Claire…" Serah spoke softly.

"I'm sorry," Lightning buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"I know that, Claire." Serah said knowingly. She was perhaps the most used to Lightning's deceptions of any of them. Lightning steeled herself for those words of pain. "I'm not mad." Not mad. Mad, no. Serah was too soft and gentle for this to make her angry. She was just hurt; Lightning had failed her again. A person could only take so much of this pain. Lightning always caused her pain. "You were trying to protect me. It wasn't supposed to get like this." Wasn't supposed to, no, but it always did. "And you were proud." Serah added. "I understand."

She always understood. It didn't make this any easier; it just weighed the guilt heavier on her yet. Serah always understood her motives, and she hurt her still. It was a cycle that Lightning always repeated, and one that needed to end. It wasn't the time to say it, but Lightning would tell her eventually, the decision she'd reached.

"Claire," Serah's arms were on her then, wrapping around her from the back. She squeezed. "I forgive you, Claire."

Lightning's chest ached. That wasn't what she wanted. Serah had forgiven her too many times ago, hearing it again in this moment, after all she'd done, it was too much. Lightning couldn't take her forgiveness for all this pain. "Don't," she whimpered weakly, brave walls breaking. "Don't forgive me."

"It's too late," Serah told her, "I already have."

"Why?" Lightning's chest heaved, constricted and tight. She tried to keep it from breaking.

"Because I love you," Serah said simply, causing a stifled cry to escape, "And I understand you," Serah squeezed her again. "And I know this wasn't all your fault, even when you make it sound like it is."

"You—don't know," Lightning protested weakly, unable to hold back the tears from burning her eyes enough to fall. This wasn't how it was supposed to be happening. Serah was to be too hurt to deal. What was she doing? Why was she forgiving her? No. God, no.

"I do."

"I got her raped!" Lightning cried, trying to object this so frantically. But Serah wasn't having any of it, was turning her to hug her from the front, actually, snapping everything in Lightning there was to break. Serah hugged her with her full little weight, and Lightning crumpled as she squeezed, constructed barriers collapsing in the overwhelming forgiveness of Serah's love. She felt like a fool, but Serah held her, somehow giving her exactly what she needed. This time, it was Serah providing Lightning's needs.

When Lightning had gained control of herself again, she sat on the bed edge, wiping away the leftovers of her weakness with Serah beside her, holding her hand. "It's no shame to cry, you know."

"It is when I'm your older sister." Lightning said, wiping the last of the tears away. She hoped her cheeks weren't too red for when she went back out there.

"I think you're entitled to a bit of crying."

"I don't think I'm entitled to anything."

Serah gave her a look of patience, then squeezed Lightning's hand. "Will you tell me them?"

"Them what?"

"The parts that you didn't tell me," Serah asked perceptively. "Like what really pushed you hard enough to kick Fang out?" Lightning lowered her head. She'd made a vow to tell Serah only the truth, but none of this was Fang's fault. They'd both reached their breaking points, only Fang's wasn't hers to blame. Not entirely, anyway. "Come on," Serah pushed gently, "I saw how she was, Claire. You were both under a lot of stress already. I know you just didn't give up on her suddenly.

"I actually did." Lightning confessed quietly. "We had a bad night. Fang saw me talking to Cid." Serah looked at her questioningly. "Just a guy at work," Lightning explained, "One of the bosses I thought attractive from before we went to Gran Pulse."

"Ah," Serah observed. Lightning agreed with a nod.

"Fang didn't trust me with him. She came home drunk and… said some things. I spent the night at Lebreau's, which is when she told me about the evidence and being free."

"Wait," Serah paused her. "Fang said some things, and you left the house because of them?" Serah pressed when she looked away. "What else was there, Claire? What did she say? I saw Fang say some pretty cold things to you those last few days, you never ran away."

"She was drunk," Lightning said after a few quiet seconds, "I'm not trying to hide things from you, Serah, but out of context…"

"I know the context," Serah pushed, "She was drugged, raped, twisted by a lunatic, and drunk. What did she do, Claire?"

Lightning took another few seconds, then quietly said, "She hit me. We were fighting and… I told her I loved her."

Serah's eyes billowed. "She hit you?" Lightning nodded silently. Serah gawked for a moment, then asked. "You said it before or after she hit you, Claire?"

"After," Lightning answered, then drew in a long, deep breath. She didn't want to say this, and most certainly not to tip the scale, but she'd promised to be honest to Serah, she'd vowed, and she wasn't going to lie, even by omission again. "Fang… Fang went crazy after. She… " Serah squeezed her hand, realizing how difficult this was for Lightning. "She tried to have sex with me," Lightning admitted finally, eyes turning away from Serah again. "It wasn't the best timing."

"She tried to rape you?" Serah gasped in a hushed whisper, probably unable to stop the exclamation. Lightning winced. She squeezed Serah's hand back tightly.

"It's why I went to Lebreau's." Lightning finally said, "She stopped when she saw me crying, but…"

Serah abandoned her hand to squeeze around Lightning again, awkwardly from the side, but it made her feel immensely better. "I'm sorry, Claire. You didn't deserve that." She rubbed Serah's shoulder until Serah finally sat down again. "You know you didn't, don't you?"

"I know," Lightning assured quietly. Serah sniffled. Lightning kept her under her arm.

"When was all this?" Serah sniffed, "When I called, you sounded so happy…"

"I was," Lightning confessed. "That night, Lebreau told us we'd been set free. I went back to the house with her the next day, and Fang… Fang was normal again before I'd even told her. You know how guilty she was over Vanille? That's how she was with me. She even tried to break up with me after I told her the news."

"But you didn't." Serah pointed out, sounding small. Lightning shook her head.

"She was honest… There's no excuse of striking in a relationship or… or trying what she did, but I didn't want her to repeat what she'd done with Vanille with me. She was in no condition to go back home yet, either. I gave her an ultimatum. One last chance, and I'd try to help her heal. You called halfway through that day. I was relieved Fang was back, and we were trying to get better again."

"You said you made a mistake that you kicked her out for." Serah said next, "If she tried to hurt you again, Claire, it wasn't a mistake."

"She didn't," Lightning said, "It wasn't Fang… not entirely this time. Jihl sent us a video of her… being intimate with Fang. In it, Fang was intimate back, and she told her things… things about me that I'd privately told Fang. I was too hurt to realize Fang had been high in the video and drugged. I kicked her out after seeing the tape. I didn't even let her speak to try to explain."

"You were vulnerable," Serah pointed out, "Even if Fang was drugged… to hear her saying personal things the day after she hit you and almost…"

"I should've listened," Lightning quietly shook her head. "But I accused her instead. She's not… wholly innocent, I know. But she was the one actually being raped, and I kicked her right out, too self-absorbed to even notice she'd been drugged."

"Claire…"

"We're both to blame," Lightning looked at her sister then. "But she was getting raped for me, Serah. To keep me out of prison. Even her breaking point was consequential from that. I could've listened."

"You listened for a long time, Claire. How Fang was when I left, and how much worse she got after, most people wouldn't have been able to stay that long. But you tried to give her a last chance." Serah touched her arm, then her hand. "It's not all your blame to take."

"Just mostly." Lightning said.

Serah leaned on her shoulder, arm tucked in under Lightning's. She rested there. It was quiet a little while before Serah spoke again. "Thank you for telling me, Claire."

"No more secrets or lies," Lightning vowed. "…I'm sorry for all of them."

"I know, Claire." Serah agreed again, "I know."

Though Lightning hardly deserved it, she took comfort in Serah's unbridled love.


	54. Chapter 54

Lightning returned back home with the Yuns in tow. They filed in behind her, one hostile after another, plus one gentle-hearted sister and one exceptionally injured Dia. Lebreau looked up from the kitchen table where Maqui had spread all out over the table with his computer set up. Sky gritted her teeth at the sight of the tech, clearly uncomfortable to be back in Lightning's home again.

"Why are we here?" Sky asked with a growling snarl.

"Maqui will direct us where we should start looking," Lightning said again, fresh lip injury still stinging from where Sky had hit her after the rape had been revealed. Lightning ran her tongue over it once again. She crossed over to where Lebreau had been standing with the little one in his seat. Lebreau made a noise in her throat as the others followed in behind her. "Have you got us anything?" Lightning asked before introductions, "This is Fang's family, Lebreau."

"Hi…"

Lightning brought her back on track. "What've you found?"

Lebreau coughed in her throat again and took Lightning's wrist. "We followed Fang a little bit. The media tracked her the first two days until she left Eden, then they lost track of her. She'd have to avoid airway trains that require identification because no one seems to know where she went. That means, from Eden, she took off on foot. I don't know what kind of head condition she's in right now because the last couple media clips were shaky, so she might be in withdrawal, if I read the twitches correctly. It looks like she's smart enough to avoid the cities where she might be recognized, so we reckon she's in one of the smaller, outlaying towns around Eden. Maybe even living somewhere on the ground, since those places are more rural and she'd hide there easier."

"All right," Lightning processed, "Do you have a plan for where we should look first or how big we should divide the teams?" Lebreau didn't immediately answer. Lightning glanced at her again to see both her and Maqui staring at the Yuns again. "Lebreau," Lightning jostled her arm, shaking her out of it.

"I'm sorry," Lebreau apologized quickly, blinking away as she turned her eyes back to the screen, mumbling. "Fucking gorgeous."

"Lebreau."

"Right," Lebreau shook her head, "Maqui, what were our first locations?" Maqui didn't answer either. Lebreau hit him. "Boner boy. Our positions."

"Uah…" Maqui clicked something to appear on-screen. He pointed to the list, some of which were highlighted. "I'm gonna…" Almost falling out of the chair, Maqui trailed off, moving rigidly away to the hall. He disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't come back out.

"We have a list," Lebreau said, glancing up and clearly pining. "What… what groups do you want to make?" Lebreau finally asked, glancing back to her best friend, then the Pulse visitors again.

"We'll go in twos," Lightning started to say.

"A Yun in every group." Jaeger interrupted before she could continue, dark scowl masking her normally easy-going face. "Especially with you."

"That's fine," Lightning said, actually agreeing to her statement. She didn't want Vanille or Serah wandering around the lower places of Cocoon without adequate protection anyway, and she didn't blame Jaeger for the mistrust. "What teams are you most comfortable with?"

"I'll go with you," Hawke volunteered quietly, having kept her nose down for most of the conversation. Lightning could only guess what was going on in the Yun's head about her, but travelling with Hawke would've been her first choice option anyway from the lot of them. Lightning glanced at Jaeger to make sure she approved. She nodded once curtly.

Anya went with Jaeger, of course, and Sky stayed protective over Vanille. That left Summer with Serah, which made Lightning a little nervous.

"I don't get anyone?" Lebreau practically begged. "I can help you on the streets!"

As much as Lightning would've preferred to add Lebreau to Summer's team, she couldn't. "I need you here," Lightning said, "You help Maqui. I know you figure things he doesn't when you're watching the scan through his information. I need you to do that. You might catch something he doesn't, 'Brue. I know how smart you are. I need that." Lebreau gave her the most pained, pleading eyes she'd ever seen. When that failed, she sighed and sat back in the seat next to Maqui's empty chair. "Thank you."

"You owe me," Lebreau almost whined, printing out the maps for them.

Lightning glanced at Summer again, near her sister. Summer caught her eye and the look away. Lightning waited until everyone had their papers, instructions, and was leaving before she caught the back of Summer's arm, conveniently last to leave out the door. "Please take care of her," Lightning asked quietly. "Serah's not me. She didn't do this to Fang."

Lightning glanced at Summer again, near her sister. Summer caught her eye and the look away. Lightning waited until everyone had their papers, instructions, and was leaving before she caught the back of Summer's arm, conveniently last to leave out the door. "Please take care of her," Lightning asked quietly. "Serah's not me. She didn't do this to Fang."

Summer's eyes scanned her face. She turned towards Lightning. Lightning dropped her fingers from her arm. "Serah's not going to come to harm with me."

Lightning bowed her head slightly, still a little uneasy. "I'm trusting that."

"You know," Summer spoke quietly, glancing back once over her shoulder at the Yuns halfway down the stairs, then back at Lightning. "Fang doesn't handle stress well."

"We'll find her," Lightning tried to assure.

"That's not what I mean," Summer met her eye again, "When Fang can't control the safety of the people she loves, she gets angry. Angry enough to hurt the people she's trying to save."

"So I've seen…" Lightning said, unsure of where this was entirely going.

"More than seen, I'd say," Summer said adamantly, surprising Lightning. "Fang didn't come through being raped cleanly, and that slight discoloration by your temple didn't come from Sky." Lightning frowned, lifting a hand to the spot that'd been left from Fang. She had checked it every day in the mirror as it disappeared; she hadn't even seen it herself anymore.

"We both shared faults."

"I'm sure," Summer's eyes flicked down her speculatively. "I'm surprised you escaped when it happened. Was that when you kicked her out?"

"No," Lightning lowered her head. "It was later. After the tape."

Lightning unexpectedly felt slender fingers on her cheek near the bone where she imagined Summer had seen. She almost backed away at the touch, but her eyes and breath caught Summer before she did.

"I can't forgive the rape," Summer said evenly, eyes reading hers so easily. "But you had balls to tell us the way you did. _I _appreciate your help in finding Fang after all this." Her fingers ran over the tender spot of her previous injury that was still a bit sensitive. A bright shine of green almost blinded Lightning for an instant in which she stepped away, half instinctual and driven by fear as her cheek warmed, the spark evaporated. Lightning's temple and her lip grew warm. She touched them: the skin wasn't sensitive and the sting had gone from her lip. When she tongued it, she found it whole and unscabbed or bloodied as it had been.

"Serah will be safe," Summer promised quietly. Lightning didn't know what to say. She gave a small, half nod of inclination and forced her words to say.

"Thank you."

Summer turned and left the way the others had. Lightning fingered the spot at her temple that was still warm. She followed quietly after the Yuns.

**XXX**

Lightning left the motel with Hawke in tow. The Yun had mostly been quiet throughout their search to various, low-side Cocoon establishments in their search for Fang. It was mildly unsettling to have the normally cheerful, talkative woman trailing her so quietly, but Lightning understood there'd been a lot to absorb. She wouldn't have been the first choice of any of the Yuns in that room a couple of hours ago.

Lightning saddled her evening-rented velocycle and waited for Hawke to situate on the bike behind her. "Lightning," Hawke spoke, addressing her for the first time since they'd taken off for Fang besides mutely agreeing to her suggestions in the search.

"Hmm?"

"Was Serah really unaware the whole time?"

Lightning waited to start the engine. "Yes. I never told her, Hawke." Hawke was quiet another moment until Lightning lowered her head. "I'm sorry I hurt your friend. I hope you don't hold this against Serah because of me." When Hawke was still quiet, Lightning more gently asked. "Are you okay, Hawke?"

"I'm okay," Hawke quietly murmured, then again. "Lightning… did Serah tell you about my offer?"

"She did," Lightning confirmed.

"I…" Hawke trailed off, then slowly added, "I don't know if the invitation I extended can still go to you."

"I figured as much."

"I… this might not be the best time for this," Hawke prefaced, "And I don't know if… a lotta things, but…"

"Yes, Hawke?" Lightning urged softly.

"I want you to know my invitation's still extended to Serah," Hawke finally managed. "It's not what I was thinking, and I understand if it takes time, or if you and Serah decide she should only visit on occasion, or if you don't want her to at all." Hawke quickly got out, "But I wanted you to know… just to know that she's still welcome, and if she did come for any length of time, I would take care of her in Gran Pulse. I just… I wanted you to know that, Lightning."

Lightning closed her eyes a moment, taking all of Hawke's words in. "Thank you."

Hawke rested back against the bike, gripping the lower handles, her piece said. Lightning took off to the skies to find Fang.

**XXX**

They didn't find Fang that night or the next day, or the one after that. Maqui expanded his search, hacking into traffic light cameras and buildings she might've been with a growing sprawl of locations spiraling out. Though Maqui seemed confident they'd eventually find Fang, the days dragged, every one feeling like an eternity as they found nothing. Fang's credit chit remained inactive but for that first day when she'd drawn out a large sum, and it didn't seem like she'd have to use it again for quite a while with the vast amount she'd drawn.

They began taking shifts. Five Yuns, three visitors, and her sister being back, they alternated teams of searches and sometimes even ventured alone, though nobody let Vanille or Serah do that by themselves. The bedrooms were taken, alternated between visits, with meal times finding much of the same rhythm. None of them really had appetites, but they made each other eat for strength. A heavy cloud existed over the household, poisoning all of them.

Jaeger couldn't look at her for long and often got too angry when they stayed too long in the same room. Sky's was a more thinly restrained rage since the original hitting. Moodier than usual with Lightning around, she barely spat two words at her if not for absolute need. They both brought high hostilities, but Lightning still felt the worst with Anya. As each day passed, she responded less and less with a smaller appetite everyday and little motivation to do anything but search. Lightning ached for her worst of all; she'd do anything to ease Anya's pain, but didn't get the chance to offer much with Jaeger protectively at her back.

Hawke seemed the most neutral of all of them. Tied between her growing affinity for Serah and the gravity of what Lightning had done, she tried not to take sides most often and disappeared during fights. Lightning was glad for it, for she removed Serah from the environment too. Serah was all-forgiving and tried to speak up for Lightning when the arguments came, which frightened Lightning to no end, so she grew glad when Hawke came in and gently led Serah away, probably as aware of her safety as Lightning was at all times.

Vanille had more trouble. Like Anya, the effects of each passing day wearing her small frame thin. She didn't glare at Lightning in passing like Jaeger or Sky did; Lightning figured Serah might have something to do with that end, but neither did she speak to her, too quiet and withdrawn for anything more than some comforting help from Sky, or Serah and Hawke's attempts to bring her out of the gloom.

The least hostile of the bunch surprisingly came from Summer, whom Lightning had expected hate from in abundance, even after their talk. Though she didn't wear away like Anya or Vanille, her determination grew with every day they found nothing. Lightning could see it grow in her, that will to find Fang. She worked miracles in keeping alive the group of them and only strove harder each day they weren't found, even going so far as to fiddle and figure with Lebreau to track places she could've been. When she wasn't out searching, Summer was helping somewhere in the home: breaking fights, making them eat, or easing up their griefs; Lightning didn't fancy thinking how much blood there could've been if Summer hadn't come.

Lightning stared ahead at her resting sister in her bed, glad that Serah had finally managed some sleep at last. She'd been going on 48 hours without rest this time; it wasn't consciously done, it was just the trouble all of them felt in this time. Hawke had left the bed sometime while Lightning slept. Lightning didn't blame the woman for wanting someone to hold as they struggled to sleep. She'd been respectful as well, and Serah needed comfort bad, so Lightning had let it pass. It looked like she'd left early, probably restless, for another shift.

As peacefully as she could so she wouldn't disturb her sister, Lightning rose out of bed and left the room, heading downstairs where Maqui typed away on his laptop on the couch, two other screens left watched by Lebreau sipping coffee at the table. It was quite unusual to see this few people about. Lightning didn't even hear a shower going off. "Where is everybody?"

"Not home," Lebreau said quietly, now practiced with whispering for how acute the Yuns hearing could be. "Anya and Jaeger, Hawke and Sky," she reported the pairings.

"Summer and Vanille?" Lightning asked.

"They just went out for groceries. Vanille needs some space away; I think Summer's trying to keep her out of the house for some time. Maqui and I didn't have any other leads yet, so I told her to take her time."

Lightning nodded, grabbing one of the quick, protein-laden snack bars they'd bought in abundance. She took a chair next to Lebreau. "Nothing new?"

"Not really," Lebreau squinted at something, then crossed off another location on a large Cocoon map. "I could send you back to one of the haunts we've been if you want something to do. That traffic light in Gapra had seemed promising."

"We combed over that place," Lightning shook her head. "Nothing at all new? Can I see the map?"

Lebreau passed it to her distractedly, still scanning over her pages on-screen. "What about you, Monkey boy? You've got anything new Lightning can see?"

"I'll recheck the logs," Maqui said, perhaps one of their most exhausted volunteers. Though he didn't go on any of the searches, Maqui kept long, unhealthy hours. Being their only real computer geek, he had to set up everything on alerts when he wasn't up, and even then, the rest of them could only guess. The boy was staying alive on hot pockets and five hour energies; even the allure of beautiful, model-like women couldn't keep him buoyant anymore.

"Sorry, Light," Lebreau apologized, scrolling down the screen. "I wish I had better news for you this time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Something thumped to the ground, "Amber alert!" Maqui said, popping up to snatch his floating notebook out of the air.

"What is it?" Lightning asked, standing and crossing over.

"Fang's card has been used," Maqui said in a hurry, looking at the transaction. "For a money withdrawal."

"You think she still has it after all this time?" Lebreau asked. Fang hadn't used her card since that first day she left, and she wouldn't have to for quite a while yet, based on the amount of that initial withdrawal. "It could've been stolen."

"Maybe," Lightning allowed the logic of that, since Fang wouldn't really have to use it for quite some time. "I'll check it out. Where's it at?"

"It was in Bodhum," Maqui said. Lightning circled it on the map. "Northern sector on North Reach 13, ATM outside the Quaint-Town Café."

Lightning followed the spot on the map, through Eddlebrooks, Palumpolum, Skiries. It was a long distance if Fang had started on foot, but she might've found a cab to take her there. Or wandered through cities until she found one she could bear. Bodhum was a quiet, beach-front town; sister town to WaterWays, it lost most of its tourist industry to their larger corporations but for the fireworks they held on annual occasion. It was remote and quiet; possibly a perfect place for Fang, and one they hadn't searched because of how far out it was. "Got it," Lightning marked, "I'll investigate there."

"You wanna take Serah?"

Lightning shook her head. "She's sleeping. Besides, I'll move through faster without her. We wanna jump on this one."

"Okay, Light," Lebreau nodded, "Check in with us when you get there. We'll send the other guys to help if you think it's worth checking."

"Sounds good." Lightning left on the hopeful lead to find Fang.


	55. Chapter 55

**XXX**

Four long hours later, Lightning parked outside of the late-night café where Fang had gone to use the ATM. Lightning killed her engine and checked the map again, looking for nearby motels and inns where Fang might be staying. Depending how wise she'd been in using the ATM or not, Fang could be in a whole other city by now. Lightning wasn't even sure if it'd been Fang who'd used the card. All of this would be determined with the search to come.

Lightning found four inns within a ten mile radius of the ATM with another six if she expanded that to twenty. The first one was just across the street of the Quaint Café. Lightning doubted she would get that lucky, but she went to check anyway.

The first three were a total bust; no Fang. Lightning asked about the local hangouts and visited a few of those first to see if anyone could identify Fang from her pictures. She got no takers. The fourth inn was located by a seedier place. Upper North where the warm attractions ended, this place was plagued by drugs, crime, and poverty, which always summoned the worst in people and their things. Lightning bundled her hair in a ponytail and hid it under a winter hat she'd brought, in no mood to draw attention to herself in a place like this. She parked her cruiser on the safer side of the town and walked the way to the motel, which was equally or even more dangerous, but a bike that nice would draw way too much unwanted attention in a place like this.

When she'd finally reached the inn, she was greeted with the scent of urine and unclean things. The walls were a dirty, peeling shade that might've once been yellow a couple decades ago. Lightning doubted this place could even be rated one star, it was so seedy. Some skinny little man watching porn on his screen idly glanced her way. Half hidden behind a barred over counter, Lightning took him to be the receptionist. She started over to him. The man tilted his head. "I think you're on the wrong side of town, girly. You get lost lookin' fer the mall or somethin'?"

"I'm looking for somebody," Lightning said shortly. Lightning wasn't feeble, but she wouldn't have minded having a Yun at her side right now. Lightning slapped the picture down of Fang on the desk near the hole for the passing of keys.

The man chewed once, obnoxiously, then spit something into a can. "That pretty thing? She's sure a treasure, ain't she? If you're looking for a ride, I've seen cleaner chicks."

"You've seen her?" Lightning went cold with the realization.

The man he looked up to Lightning with those dull, smiling eyes, grinning cockily. "What's she worth to you, babe?"

Lightning reached through the hole instinctually and grabbed the front of his shirt, mind starting to race. "Where is she?"

The man glanced down at her hand, then back up at Lightning. "That much, eh? You the girlfriend or somethin'? Never pegged that one fer guys." He grinned, "Unless she needed a hit, I s'pose."

Lightning's breath caught. She dragged the seedy leech against the bars, ramming him. "Where is she?" Lightning repeated.

"Where's my money?" The guy didn't give, "You can ram me to these bars as much as you want, sweetie. Ain't gonna get you any closer to that pretty little thing."

Lightning released him with a little shove. He chuckled as she unpocketed credits. "Tell me everything you know," Lightning demanded dangerously. She held a hand over the money, just out of reach outside the armhole.

"Well," the man kept an eye on his credits, "Now that you mention, Junkie Julie's comin' back to mind."

"Julie?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, Julie," the guy nodded knowingly with a smile, "You like it? I gave her the name myself."

Lightning started pulling the money away, not liking the sound of that. "If you touched her…"

"Hey, hey!" The sleaze protested, "I ain't no dealer! I donno how she pays for her junk, but it ain't from me! Julie's just what I call her, man. She didn't tell nobody nothing else."

Lightning stopped pulling it back, but didn't push it forward again yet. "She's on drugs?"

"Yeah, she is," the man agreed, "She's a bad junkie. A real bad junkie. You can tell when someone's desperate for a fix, right? And she always is. She doesn't look none like that anymore either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she ain't got that pretty hair no more," the dude pointed out, "And she's smaller than that, real skinny. Unhealthy skinny. Her skin's pretty dirty too. I mean, still a right beautiful thing like yourself, but not the kinda thing rich folk consider pretty. Lotsa scars, and that arm of hers is bad."

"Arm?" Lightning pressed.

"I don't know what is it," the guy complained, "I just see the blood staining through on occasion."

"Is she staying here?" Lightning asked, heart pounding loud in her ears.

"Well, yeah," the guy nodded, "That's how I know these things, innit?"

"What room?" Lightning demanded frankly.

"Room 19," the guy nodded over, "But she ain't there now. Went out. Probably for another hit or somethin'. Maybe alcohol if she hasn't got the money. She likes that too, I've seen."

"Where would she have gone for a hookup?" Lightning asked, "Have you suggested a bar to her or know of a local place she'd get the drugs?"

"Honey," the guy's eyes lifted to her face again, "It's not your kinda place; and if you're thinking of getting a fixin' yourself, I'd warn you away from that kinda thing. You look like a sweet thing, babe. Your friend's a real bad junkie. Go back to the beach."

"Tell me."

"Babe, really." The guy said, "Your friend's a lost case."

Lightning lifted one of his credits wordlessly. She ripped it in half. The man went stir-crazy. "Hey! Hey, I'm just trying to do a good deed, girlie, don't you— " Lightning ripped another, "Aggh! Parker's Square, woman! The deal's go down at Parker's Square! I can show you on a map if you want, just stop ripping up my money." Lightning held one of the credits taut between her fingers.

"And bars?"

"There's a liquor store on Smithies corner, and bars up and down Sixth street. The best is Snappies. It's open the latest, got a permit for later time." the man said, achingly with his eyes on the money. "I'm just trying to help ya, girlie."

Lightning put the credit back on the small pile of them along with the ripped two and pushed them under the window slot to him. "I'll be back if you're lying." Lightning released the money. The man stood to watch her leave.

"Don't get yourself killed, pretty thing!"

The door closed behind Lightning as she left, already double checking her map for the locations. It'd been hours since Fang had withdrawn the money, but Lightning didn't know anything close to enough about drug deals to know how long they'd take, if they'd even be there if Fang had gone immediately, or if Fang was paying… some other way. Lightning shook her head; that was most unlikely. Fang had just made another withdrawal today. It had to be for the drug money. Lightning didn't even want to think of all the money she'd already blown away; she'd taken out a lot. It would pay for a lot of drugs if she'd used it all that way…

Lightning shook her head again to clear it, mentally charting the pathway to Parker's Square first in her head. Whatever the case, it wasn't a coincidence that money had been withdrawn near the same place of Fang's confirmed identity. Lightning knew it had to be her. She had a bad feeling. Pulling out her cell from her pocket, Lightning called home again. Lebreau must've passed out because no one picked up the line.

"Lebreau," Lightning informed immediately. "Fang is here. I'm on my way to locating her, but I already know her base motel. Send Fang's family when they get back, but if they get here before I find her, tell them to wait. I'll be in contact. This isn't the sort of place they should be wandering alone."

Lightning knew the Yuns were more than capable of handling themselves, but bad things happened to pretty women in these parts all the time. It was best to air on the side of caution in these things. "Let me know when they're near. And tell Jaeger to bring first aid if we have any at home. Fang sounds in bad shape. I'll talk to you soon."

Lightning started first for Parker's Square only because it was on the way. Fang's withdrawal had been long hours ago. Any deal that had gone down would've went down hours ago. As expected, when she arrived, the place was deserted but for a group of early-morning basketball players who, while thuggish, Lightning didn't peg as dealers. No one else was around the place. Lightning scoped it out, but decided against staying there. Fang wouldn't have to come back again for a little bit if she'd already gotten her fix.

Skipping over the Square, Lightning went to Sixth Street instead and found Snappies near the end of the street. The other bars had closed already by this early hour of the night. Lightning could tell what kind of place it was without even entering. Lots of motorcycles rested outside of various make and origin with very few cars, most rusted out, more street-only cars than fliers. Dimly lit above the entrance, it was a shady, out-of-the-way place. Lightning wouldn't doubt it if deals went down here too. Now came her decision. She couldn't likely go into the place, not without drawing too much attention from people she didn't want attention from, but Fang could also be at the liquor store and on her way back to the motel. The store was out of the way of this haunt, and if Lightning left it, she'd probably miss Fang if the woman came out from here.

It would just take a little peep… but no. Lightning had to play it safe. She didn't have backup and this was unfamiliar territory. Even someone who knew how to fight would be in danger here, let alone how much attention she'd draw in a place like this. Instead, Lightning found her corner and settled with a view of the entrance and the most likely route someone would have to take if they'd left through the back. That would have to be enough. If she didn't spot Fang within the next few hours, she'd double back to the motel and visit her room. Either way, Fang would have to show sooner or later. Lightning only hoped she could pull Fang from this place sooner if she had the option.

Lightning thought about what she might say to Fang while she waited. Nothing seemed safe. Fang could scare and run away again, then Lightning would have nothing but dust and air, a place where Fang used to be. It'd probably be the safest route if Lightning didn't approach her at all. Fang could overpower her, but she couldn't overpower Lightning plus other Yuns. Lightning would have to be careful about this and stalk Fang until her parents showed so they could collect Fang up together. She hated to admit it, but Jaeger and Anya had a much better chance of catching Fang after she'd shut her out. So, Lightning would wait.

She thought about the motel employee and what he'd said about Fang. Lightning kept a sharper eye out for anyone of that description, with shorter, perhaps fully cropped or buzzed hair with a dirty look about them. She'd be drunk, drugged, or both by this time if still out here, which made Lightning more nervous than she cared to admit out loud. Lightning remembered with vivid accuracy the last time Fang had been this drunk. She blinked it away as, in her mind, Fang backhanded her and called her a whore. Worse, when she tried to rape her. Lightning cleared it from her mind as fast as she could. She had to focus on finding Fang.

Once the seed had started, it was harder to stop than Lightning would've liked. As she watched the door from her half-hidden position, fear and doubt ate away at her stomach. If Fang saw her, yes, she could run. But she could also confront Lightning like she'd done that horrible night that. Fang had been away a long time, living in squalor, with Lightning's last accusation on her mind all this while. It could've stirred in her, made her angry, made her hungry for vengeance. If Fang was hooked on drugs, it essentially had been Lightning's fault for not noticing it sooner. Fang could think that way too, if she chose.

Lightning took half a step back further, hidden in the shadows while her stomach churned. She wished she'd thought to bring her gunblade on this trip. They'd visited bad neighborhoods before, but usually in pairs. She didn't like feeling vulnerable like this. Lightning took a deep breath and straightened. When she next looked to the bar doors, that breath caught in her throat.

There, in the dim lighting in front of the establishment, stood Fang. And she didn't look angry. She didn't look coherent at all, in fact. Lightning was a ways away, but from what she could see of Fang, she looked grungy and out of it. With a slight drag in her step, she practically lurched from the door and fell to the cement where she stayed on all fours. It took everything in Lightning not to rush to her and try to help. Fang lifted her head and tried to make out something only a few feet away. Lightning couldn't see her eyes clearly, but her face scrunched like she was squinting. Fang pawed at it. When she touched nothing, she collapsed heavily and stayed there a long minute. Lightning's heart almost beat out of her chest when she glanced both ways for onlookers. With a groan that could be heard across the street, Fang picked herself up off the ground, using the railing by the bar stairs for support.

From what Lightning could see, she was as bad as the bartender had suggested. Her hair had been shaved at a time, but not evenly. A patch of hair much longer than the centimeter strands had been left on the right side with another of longer, but shorter, cut hair on the left, as if with scissors after the fact. Anyone with eyes could see something was wrong with her from how she lurched around, but as Lightning drew closer behind her in following, she could also hear Fang's panting breath. Her shirt and jeans were dirtied and tattered with stains and rips that seemed days old at least. Lightning tried to check, but she couldn't make out Fang's arm under the dark-colored long sleeve. That one would be left to mystery for now.

Fang made it another few steps, using the side of the building for guidance along the way. When the building ran out of wall-length, she made it around the corner and fell again. Lightning waited from a safe distance, but couldn't see anything from her angle. She moved behind one of the bikes for a better glimpse at Fang and found her still lying face-down on the gravel. Lightning waited five long minutes for her to get up. She twitched a couple of times, but didn't move besides that. Unable to help herself in waiting a moment longer, Lightning crept to the wall corner where Fang had fallen. As she came closer, Fang became even more distinct, and Lightning's fears hiked with every step.

Fang's clothes weren't just dirtied, they were bloody as well. Rips over the open knee of her jeans suggested repeated falls and the sleeve of her left arm was darker than the hue of the rest. Lightning couldn't tell from what yet, but she suspected blood from her prior visit to the motel. Lightning pulled up short at the corner beside Fang. "Fang." No answer. Only then did she come from the cover of the building to Fang's side. Lightning crouched and touched Fang's neck. There was a pulse, but Fang didn't even flinch when she touched her. Out cold, Lightning suspected. It got worse when Lightning turned her onto her back.

Fang being extremely easy to move was her first clue. For the discovery, Lightning just had to look at her to see. What was once a pretty, full face with beautiful cheekbones and a tan to die for had gone gaunt and pale. Fang's cheeks were shallow, as if being sucked in, and hung from the bones in a sickly, sallow, underfed fashion that matched the rest of her body when Lightning touched. It was only when she was this close that Lightning could touch and see how her clothing sagged, belt cinched on the tightest wrap for how skinny Fang had become. She barely resembled the woman Lightning knew at all in this condition, with fingers like skeletal children's bones. She wasn't the kind of pretty anyone would call on first take anymore, only a small, damaged replica of herself at malnutrition.

When Lightning lifted the very edge of Fang's shirt to check, she almost lost it and had to turn away. Ribs displayed like some morbid theater pressed against Fang's stomach in all their prominence. It seemed a miracle she'd been able to walk at all. When Lightning scooped, Fang lifted into arms as easily as if she were a child.

Lightning cradled Fang in her arms and bumped a button on her cell phone in her pocket. It started calling the temporary phone they'd given Anya as Lightning started away.

"You've found her?" The anxious voice asked eagerly, full of trepidation and fear.

"I'm taking her to the hospital right now," Lightning reported.

"No!" Jaeger barked immediately.

"She's malnourished," Lightning tried to say, "And thin. She needs care."

"Then _give it_!" Jaeger snapped, "She's not going to your bloody hospi— "

"Is she okay?" A meeker, soft voice asked in the background. The phone was held closer then and Anya asked again. "Is Fang all right, Lightning?"

Lightning cringed as she looked down at the beauty she had loved in her arms, so wasted away. "She's in bad shape." Lightning said simply, wishing the parents wouldn't have to see Fang like this. "Real bad."

"Can you care for her?" Anya asked weakly, "Or is she…" Lightning could hear the fear in her voice. The Yuns would hate Cocoon hospitals and all their practices. They wanted to take Fang home immediately and care for her back to health. If Lightning took Fang to a hospital, she could be there for days or worse. They kept anorexic patients there for weeks sometimes, and Fang was three times worse than that. Lightning understood the desire to keep Fang away from those places with their Cocoon tech and strange ways, and wanted most of all to help Fang and her family mend, but she didn't know for certainty that that was the best option for Fang. Cocoon _did _have more advanced ways to handle this kind of thing…

Then Lightning thought of Summer and how she'd healed her split lip and tender cheek. She doubted it could help malnutrition, but for the injuries Fang had… on the other hand, Fang and her family both would be bothered by the hospital's environment, maybe even affect her healing in a negative manner compared to how she'd heal at home. Lightning had a choice to make here, given by Anya. She bit her lip.

"Is Summer there?" Lightning asked, temples starting to pound.

A third voice answered her, as soft as the second. "If you can avoid your hospitals without endangering her life, Lightning… Please."

Lightning tried to breathe out evenly. She looked at Fang again in her arms. She was no doctor, but Fang looked bad. She didn't know what she was doped with or how much alcohol she'd taken tonight, but she knew how light she felt and how severely the skin had depressed against her thin body. Whereas, she and her family would abhor the atmosphere, being trapped, all the people there, and the consequences. Lightning didn't know what they'd do at finding drugs in her system. Could they prosecute her off of that? Lightning had no idea. That didn't even account for the media this would bring. Fang's family just wanted to take her home; Lightning was sure they had their own brands of healing, probably very different than Cocoon's.

"Okay," Lightning finally said, "But I'm ordering in a home nurse from one of the hospitals. I don't know how to cure this all on my own."

"Fine," Jaeger growled from the background, "But watch who you hire."

"Thank you," Summer said. "We'll see you in a few hours, Lightning. Take care of her."


	56. Chapter 56

Remote checked in and settled in The Highlander, one of many prestigious hotels who catered the remote check in ability, Lightning finally set Fang to a bed and started her immediate care. Lightning went to the bathroom and pulled the nozzle on hot. She called up room service and ordered vegetable soup, hoping Fang might be able to stand the broth and absorb some of those nutrients. When she returned to Fang, she stripped her and tried not to wince at how painfully small she seemed. Worse, Lightning finally observed her arm in full clarity. The whole square of skin over Fang's tattoo had been crudely scraped off and then scratched over again. It wasn't healed; it'd barely even scabbed in spots, others fresh as the day she'd received them. Lightning had to fight for the minute not to lose it.

Fang had cut her tattoo straight out.

She had other injuries, though none as severe as the arm. Bruises over her kneecaps and slight bleeding on the right suggested repeated falling while the other, big patch on her thigh mystified Lightning. A few existed around her stomach and, to Lightning's great worry, at her elbows where needle pinpricks marked the direct insert of drugs to her bloodline. Lightning hadn't thought of Fang with a needle, but it made sense if she wanted to feel the drugs more directly. Lightning could only imagine what she'd pumped into herself.

Lightning had to care for that arm first. She tucked Fang from the bottom half down under the covers and propped her at a slant on pillows. Stopping in the bathroom, Lightning fetched the first aid kit all high-end hotels had these days and filled a small bowl of warm water. She turned off the steaming tub and returned to Fang with the materials. Putting the first aid box on the counter beside her, Lightning scooted onto the bed beside her and dipped the cloth into the water. Fang stirred when she pressed it to her injured arm and almost mumbled, but didn't wake. Lightning withdrew the cloth without rubbing it, re-dipped it, and placed it again on another spot of the injury for warmth and cleansing. Fang hadn't kept very cleanly in her wake.

Lightning watched her face when she touched her. Fang stirred every now and then and her eyes moved rapidly under the lids, as if in dream, but it wasn't enough to pull her out of state. Not nearly enough, Lightning would wager. There was no telling how Fang would be when she woke up, and so Lightning was grateful for small favors in her rest. She needed it too.

Room service came a few minutes after Lightning finished dabbing the wound with a warm cloth, picking up the outermost layer of dirt with her tender touch. She thanked the woman and set her off, wondering if she should soak the injury next. Lightning put the soup on the counter and decided to press the dishcloth one more time, a little harder and a little longer, but she still didn't rub. When she removed the cloth, Lightning unsnapped the first aid and pulled out a bacteria cream for what looked like the obvious infection. Red around the edges, unhealed, bubbly and scratched, that wound would've pained anyone in half Fang's state of mind. It would sting when she dabbed it, Lightning knew. She hoped Fang wouldn't wake. Not yet, at least. Not in this pain.

Lightning swabbed the cloth through the disinfectant cream and gently reached out for Fang's arm again. Keeping hold of her forearm to stop Fang from twitching, Lightning pressed it again to Fang's open injury. Fang murmured something loudly and half turned away, but Lightning held her firmly so she couldn't squirm. "Please," Fang mumbled, trying to pull her arm away, "Please."

"Shhh," Lightning hushed softly, applying the cream. "Fang, shhh. It's okay. You're okay."

Fang settled back into place at her voice, protests dropping to merely become twitches again when Lightning dabbed. It took several long, tentative minutes, but Fang dipped back into deeper slumber as she went, for which Lightning was grateful for now. She finished swabbing the wound and took out some gauze from the kit. Careful not to wind it too tightly, Lightning wrapped over Fang's injured arm with the gauze. She'd have to mention that to the nurse when she came.

Scooping Fang up once again, Lightning tried to ignore the cruel reminder that she could carry her. She'd never been able to carry Fang like this. She carried her into the bathroom and kneeled beside the tub. Lightning gently eased Fang into the steaming water. Fang stirred, but still didn't wake, prompting Lightning to check her pulse again just to be sure. It was there; faint, but there.

Taking the soft sponge and soap to her body, Lightning bathed Fang. She stroked her skin with a gentleness known only to a lover, cleaning Fang of the grit that had built up over days unwashed. Not all of it would come off; not all of it was dirt. Bruises plagued Fang's skin like a fresh disease; Lightning didn't know how she'd have gotten some of them if they weren't self-inflicted. Keeping her wrapped arm up on the ledge, out of the water, Lightning ran the soapy sponge across Fang's ravaged skin. She'd never seen anyone look this bad, this thin before. Her arms had shrunk enough to rival Serah's. Lightning's heart cracked a little more with every careful spot she cleaned, and when she leaned Fang forward to rub her back, she had to look away and brace herself before willing her eyes back again. The bones of Fang's back protruded like grisly branches on a dead tree.

Lightning eased Fang back again, but didn't pull straight away. She stared into that pretty face, sallow and pale, but still Fang. Still Fang.

I did this to her, Lightning realized, lifting a hand to Fang's cheek. Her fingers barely grazed the shallow skin of her cheek. She had done this to Fang; hadn't even listened when she'd tried to plead…

Lightning looked down, pulled back, stomach churning sickly. A knock came at the door. Lightning situated Fang so she wouldn't slide, then got up to answer for the nurse to come inside.

Time passed faster when Sophia arrived. After taking one look at Fang, which Lightning hesitated to show in her naked state, Sophia went straight to work on taking professional care of Fang. She had Lightning lift her from the tub to lay back on bed and checked her body. She hooked Fang up to three different IVs, one of nutrients, one of water, and one of blood, which helped Lightning's fears little.

"She's lost blood?"

Sophia nodded as she went about checking Fang's blood pressure and body. Lightning knew she was just doing her job, but she wished she didn't have to touch Fang so much. At least Fang was still asleep. "When the body becomes malnourished or underfed, injuries become more common and less easily healed. Any blood loss she's had, the effect would be magnified as if doubled or tripled. She needs all the nourishment she can get right now just to function. I'm checking her levels now."

"What do you make of the bruises?" Lightning checked.

"I can't account for all of them," the nurse explained, "But at this stage of starvation, even the smallest of strikes can cause severe internal bleeding or contusions to form. Her bones have lacked nutrition for quite some time and may be less dense as well. We have to be careful." The woman glanced at her statuses. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked quickly as she started pulling things from her bag.

"I thought this might be the case from what you described," Sophia explained, pulling a long tube from the bag along with other contraptions Lightning couldn't all identify. "Hold these," Sophia said, handing her some of them. "She needs gastric lavage."

"What does that mean?" Lightning asked, heart starting to pound faster as Sophia hooked more machinery up.

"Stomach pumping," Sophia said simply, letting Lightning piece together the purpose of the tubing and the funnel suction herself. "She's taken in too much alcohol. If it clears her digestive tract before it opens, she'll seize. I'm amazed she hasn't stroked already." Sophia looked up at her with important, dutiful eyes. "Are you ready?"

It was horrible. Sophia wouldn't give Fang any sleeping agents because she had too much junk in her system already. By the grace of whatever divinity existed out there, Fang didn't wake. Not really, anyway, but she did throw up in a sort of partially-awake-delusional-stint that lasted about a minute before she passed out again. Sophia and Lightning suctioned it from her until there was nothing left in her stomach to pull. Fang moaned in unconscious misery as they pulled the tubes from her throat cleanly free and Lightning took out her vomit. By the time she'd returned, Sophia had re-checked all of Fang's vitals and was tucking her under the covers.

"She's warm," Sophia said, indicating Fang's forehead, "But that's normal. Unconscious or not, she felt that too. We need to keep her warm, hydrated, and preferably unconscious. Her drug-toxicity levels are still dangerously high. If she does wake up," Sophia nodded to that soup bowl still on the counter, "It'd be good to get something in her, but she must go extremely slow. The stomach is especially sensitive after a pumping. I'm going to set up her charts in the other room. Alert me immediately with any changes or if the monitors change beeps."

"Okay," Lightning agreed, thankful she had hired the professional over to monitor Fang. Sophia left the room to the side one connected to it. Lightning situated in the bed next to Fang. Though the vomit and contents had all been caught in the suction and tube, but Sophia must've wiped around Fang's mouth when she took it out because that was clean now too. Lightning sat next to her and watched for another while before lowering her head, heart heavy with this poor condition of Fang's. Nothing could change the fact that she'd put Fang in this state.

The corner of Fang's bandage caught Lightning's eye again. It'd been rewrapped by Sophia, probably to take a look at it, then closed up again. Lightning lifted a hand to the lifted edge of the wrapping. She pressed it back down to Fang's skin gently. Fang released a quiet moan and rolled onto her injured shoulder. She reached out and grasped Lightning's forearm, then settled back into her slumber again. Lightning lowered her eyes once again, shamed. Fang held tight and didn't let go.

Lightning didn't know how long she sat there with Fang grasping her forearm, but it seemed long hours before that grip tightened. Lightning glanced up in surprise, seeing wide, scared eyes on her. Her heart jerked. "Fang."

"No," Fang released her, quickly panicking. "No, no, no, no," Fang started backing away on the bed, "No, no…"

"Fang, wait!"

"Leaving," Fang mumbled in a broken voice, turning on all fours to crawl away. "Must leave."

"Fang, no," Lightning grabbed for her and caught her lower arm. Mindful of how much pain she must be in, she tried not to put her in too tight of a grip. Fang pulled out of it surprisingly easy and tumbled right off the other end of the bed.

"No, no, no…"

"Wait!" Lightning called after her as she pulled the IVs taut in her escape. "Don't go." Lightning clambered over half the bed to see her again where Fang had stopped, sitting on her butt, braced on her arms. Lightning heard the door to the second room open behind her. Fang looked at her with wide eyes, then looked at the machine hooked into her arm of IVs.

"Gotta go." Fang repeated, starting to pick at the tape over the IVs.

"Fang, stop it!" Lightning tried ordering in a stronger tone. Fang stopped until she went for her to fix the IV. Then she curled away in a ball.

"Don't touch!" Fang yelped, scared. "Bad touch. No."

Lightning held up her hands. "I won't touch you then, Fang. Just get back on the bed."

Fang looked at her, to the bed, and to the door behind her. She gazed back to the bed and finally started to pick up again. "Okay," she climbed back into bed, moving around Lightning to get there before she ducked under Lightning's arm and sat rightly on the bed. "Ready." Fang said, lifting an arm to scratch at her injury.

"Don't do that!" Lightning barked, half in fear of Fang further hurting herself. Fang froze and looked at Lightning, then at her bandaged arm with wounded eyes. She picked at the edge of the wrapping curiously like a child.

"Scarf… " Fang picked at it. "Scarf on my arm, who…"

"Fang, stop picking," Lightning half chastised, half pleaded, wanting to reach out to take her hand and stop her.

"Itchy." Fang rubbed at it again. "Don't want."

"Lightning," Sophia called quietly. Fang startled at her voice and looked to the doctor, alarmed and scared.

"No," Fang started mumbling again, "No, no, no, no," she took the blanket and hid under it. "Leave me alone!" Fang's neurotic mumbling continued. Sophia waved Lightning over, who hesitantly left the shaking, mumbling woman under the covers. Sophia whispered to her when she was close enough.

"She's listening to your commands," Sophia whispered quietly. Lightning wondered if Fang could still here and motioned for more quiet. Sophia nodded and tilted her head towards the bowl on the dresser. Lightning nodded in understanding.

"Fang," Lightning spoke sternly, returning to the lump under the blankets. "Come out from under the blanket."

"No, no, no, no, no," Fang mumbled.

"Now."

Fang paused, wriggled one last, then popped half out from the blankets. "I'm sorry," Fang looked down at herself and squirmed to cover her deflated breasts with the blanket. "Sorry, sorry, don't look, no…"

"Fang, I want you to drink your soup." Lightning ordered just as firmly, looking to the bowl on the counter. Fang followed her eyes.

"Soup?" She sniffed the air, detecting it, and hovered over. "I like soup…" she sniffed again, lowering closer to it, then froze again. "No… no, no. No soup. No soups."

The door handle rattled, followed by a shout. "Let us in, Lightning, or I'll break down this damn door."

Fang's head rose quick as a bullet. "Daddy?" Her wide eyes grew scared, fast. She started burrowing. Lightning hurried to the door and unlatched it before Jaeger could kick the flimsy thing in. She found the woman readying to on the other side of the door to kick. Lightning fully barred the way for a moment in warning.

"She's high," Lightning was all Lightning managed to get out in time, "And weak."

"Where is my daughter?" Jaeger demanded, grabbing Lightning by the front of her shirt. Lightning glanced back over her shoulder to the small lump Fang had curled to under the covers in the middle of the bed. Jaeger roughly shoved her aside and hurried in after her daughter, followed by Anya and Summer. Lightning couldn't watch as Anya's voice hitched in outcry, supposedly at the sight of Fang. Weeping and tears followed. Lightning quietly closed the door to mournful outcries of Fang's name while the scared girl tried to back away.

"No, no parents!" Fang tried to squeak, "I have no clan!"

"Fang," Anya wept.

"Mommy. No. Not here. Not here, mommy!"

Summer calmed her with soft words as Anya fought to control herself. Even Jaeger couldn't stop saying her name quietly in horror, shock, and awe. Lightning rested her head to the door and closed her eyes. She wished this could end better.


	57. Chapter 57

**XXX**

Under safe, monitored transport, they brought Fang back to Lightning's for three days of intensive care. Sophia explained Fang's conditions, the treatments and care she'd need, and told them everything they had to do to get Fang well again. It took Fang a full two days to come out of her drugged stupor, but even then, she wasn't coherent and Lightning wasn't left alone with her at all. She barely saw Fang period in those 3 days. Jaeger wanted to take her immediately, but Sophia managed to convince them to stay for a 72 hour long watch to monitor Fang and advise everything that she could in the limited time she had watching Fang.

They took Serah's room. Jaeger and Anya stayed with her at all times, as did Summer and Vanille. Sky came out to bark at her on occasion or help Vanille make food, but the Yuns stayed pretty secluded otherwise, except for Hawke, who varied between their worlds with Serah in a middle base somewhere. Lightning was not welcome, as Jaeger made clear every time she entered to bring in food or try to sit with Fang.

Fang barely ate. From what she heard, it seemed like little progress was being made, but Lightning knew it'd take time. She didn't get to see much, but Fang's muttering became quieter and she went to sleep on occasion, which Lightning reckoned was a good sign. Jaeger itched, ever more agitated to take Fang home by that third day.

Serah was a source of comfort for Lightning. Since Jaeger had warned Sophia off of revealing Fang's condition outside of family confidentiality, Lightning would've been left in the dark without her sister. They spoke quietly in her bedroom regarding Fang and other things: school, Hawke, Fang's family and how they were. Lightning tried to keep their conversations as unintrusive as possible, only wanting simple updates, not to spy on Fang.

"And Anya?" Lightning pressed gently, "Is she okay?"

"She's much better with Fang," Serah told her quietly. "I don't think she hates you like Jaeger does. I think she— "

Lightning hushed her, steering the conversation away from that bend. "As long as she's doing better," Lightning said quietly, reaching a hand out to brush aside Serah's hair. "What about you?" Lightning asked finally, the last and most important person to her in all this mess. "How are you holding up, Serah?"

"I'm okay…" Serah said quietly, eyes darting down to the bed. "I wish it wasn't like this now."

"Me too."

"I was so excited," Serah confessed, tears taking her eyes when she next looked up at Lightning. "We were both gonna have our dreams."

"Hey," Lightning chastised lightly, wrapping an arm around Serah's back as she sniffled. "Hey," Lightning rubbed her back, quiet a moment as Serah sniffed into her shoulder. "Your right to it was never revoked," Lightning said after the long moment. "This is my catastrophe, not yours."

It only made Serah stifle a sob. "My dream includes you," Serah cried weakly.

Lightning stroked her back soothing, "I know, Serah. I know." Serah sniffed again against her shoulder. Lightning tried to ease the harsh truths. "Some things you can't fix. I messed up, Serah. I'm sorry." Lightning pet her back in vain attempt to calm her. When she'd given Serah a moment to mourn the loss of a first dream, Lightning finally backed away a little bit on the bed to look at her. "Serah." Serah peered at her through watery eyes. "I want you to listen, okay?" Lightning prefaced, "You can talk when I'm done."

"Okay…" Serah agreed timidly.

"Hawke spoke to me a few days ago," Lightning told her, "Spoke to me about you. You're quite taken with her by now, aren't you?"

"It's horrible timing," Serah wiped at her eyes. "She's been so sweet through all of this…"

"I've noticed. She takes good care of you, from what I've seen."

"She's got a good spirit." Serah agreed softly.

Lightning nodded. "I've been thinking about this for a while, Serah. About the offer Hawke made concerning you and the dig site position and all. She told me the option's still available if you wanted it."

Serah lowered her eyes. "You wouldn't be able to come."

"Realistically not," Lightning agreed, trying not to be harsh about it. "But my mistakes aren't yours. Serah, I've been looking into new positions to take with the Guardian Corps. I might have a few options with the GC."

Serah's eyes lit up. "Claire, that's great! That's what you've always wanted."

Lightning half nodded, only half a truth in there. She, too, had primarily wanted the position to watch over Serah and care for her. Actual life had a nasty way of turning her youthful desire upon her again, but it was no one's fault to blame but Lightning. She couldn't let Serah suffer from her actions forever. "The spots I'm looking at are full-time occupations. I'll even have to go away for boot camp the first few months before I'm assigned a post. Camp is a 24 hour, all week occupation, you know."

"I know," Serah nodded, "But I think you should do it. They're much more likely to bring you in on young. You're thinking of doing this soon, if I'm understanding? Because I think that's great, Claire. It's perfect for you."

"I think it's good too," Lightning agreed, "But I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Oh, Claire," Serah started to brush off, "You don't need to worry about a few months absence! I'd have school anyway and I'm sure Hawke would visit and— "

Lightning shook her head. "School doesn't make sense." Serah quieted, brow furrowing. "Not when you have such a promising offer of accomplishing _your _dream in Gran Pulse with people I trust to take care of you." Serah went completely mute, eyes widening in complete shock. "I've been giving it a lot of thought," Lightning repeated, "And I don't want you to pass up your dream just because I wouldn't be there." Serah gaped wordlessly. Lightning touched her arm. "You're growing up, Serah. Even if I want it… I can't cling to you forever."

Serah started shaking her head. "No, Claire. I wanna stay with you. I don't wanna go to Gran Pulse without you."

"Hawke's in Gran Pulse," Lightning pointed out, "I know you're not going to forget about her just like that. I'll be absent for months, Serah. I don't want you to be lonely during that time."

"But not permanent," Serah still shook her head, "You'll come back, and I wanna live with you, Claire. It's supposed to be you and me."

Lightning smiled softly, "If you want to live with me when I get back, I'm not going to deny you, Serah. But I think this will be a good experience for you. We've never really been away from each other, and you have yet to explore the worlds."

"I want to do that with you." Serah said tearfully.

"I know," Lightning stroked her arm softly, "We still can. But Hawke can take you back to Paddra, and that, I can't do." Lightning's smile was sad. "I haven't made any decisions yet, and we can talk about it as much as you want. It's just a thought I've been reflecting on, and one you should be too. If you want to try a stint in Paddra, maybe I'll go after a position with the GC after all. It's not how we thought of it… but I want you to think about it just the same."

Serah's arms squeezed around Lightning in quiet, comfort-seeking hug. Lightning knew Serah never imagined working in Gran Pulse without her there, but her sister wasn't going to get another offer elsewhere, even if Lightning would've set her off somewhere she didn't know people, which she wouldn't have anyway. She snuggled Lightning for a long time. Lightning thought she might've fallen asleep, but after a long while, she asked. "You'll get off sometimes inbetween, won't you?"

"I suppose so."

"Can I visit you on those breaks?" Serah asked meekly.

"Of course," Lightning cradled her warmly. "I'd be sad if you didn't."

"I have to think about it," Serah said, muffled from her burrow in Lightning's shoulder.

"Give it some thought," Lightning pet through her hair, "You have two more weeks of school before we can do anything, and more if you need it."

The bathroom door behind Lightning opened, revealing Lebreau drying her hair with a towel. "I'm not disrupting anything, am I?"

"You're fine," Lightning assured quietly. She kissed Serah's brow before separating from her. "I'm going to make a pot of tea. Would you like a cup, Serah?"

"Please," Serah asked with a nod.

"'Brue?"

"No thanks," Lebreau slid in the other side of the bed, "Your bed is more than enough to carry me to happy dreams."

Lightning rolled her eyes and started downstairs. She went to the sink, filled a pot, and heated it. Lightning fingered through her tea brands as the water came to a boil. Maybe Serah would like a mango apricot today.

A door opened somewhere behind her. Lightning glanced back at Serah's bedroom hallway where Anya stood and quickly, quietly shut the door behind her. Anya didn't move fast, but she made eye contact with Lightning and started for her. Lightning braced herself. Perhaps Anya's resolve had hardened in the past few days of caring for Fang. Lightning couldn't know for certain.

Anya stepped up beside her at the stove and flipped on the sink. Quietly, she summoned her attention. "Lightning." Lightning eyed over in her direction, ready for a verbal smacking if it came to that. Anya's eyes were still soft as she washed something clean from her hands. "…thank you for finding my Fang. We'd have gotten nowhere without your help."

Lightning scanned Anya's genuine face as she continued to rub the goo from her hands. She made such a reflection of Fang's healthy self, it stung Lightning to look at her. "You shouldn't thank me." It felt wrong. Lightning turned away, back to her teas that she mindlessly thumbed through.

"I should." Anya countered, then confessed after a short moment. "Fang's been mumbling the past few days. It's mostly incoherent, but today she said some things…" When Lightning didn't answer, Anya pushed a little further. "Did she hurt you, Lightning?"

"We both made mistakes." Lightning said finally, noting a slight nod of Anya from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know what happened," Anya confessed, "But thank you for coming to us. For bringing my baby home." Anya unexpectedly kissed her on the cheek, taking Lightning by complete surprise. When she turned back to stare, Anya had tears in her eyes and had just turned off the sink. She met Lightning's eyes for only a second, then started back to Fang's room. Lightning watched her until she disappeared into the room.

**XXX**

The house was quieter without constant company. There was a time that Lightning would've killed for this peace of mind, sitting home at her apartment alone with precious moments to herself, but it felt different now. Quieter. A bit empty, even. With the Yuns finally gone, taking Fang and retreating back to Gran Pulse, Lebreau had stayed a couple more days, then left home too to take care of her businesses and start a new direction with whatever career she might like. Serah was out at school, leaving Lightning in complete silence in the apartment she'd lived in for more than six years.

Boxes stacked around the place, making it even less homely than before. Lightning and Serah were preparing to move just a few days after Serah finished the last of her classes. She'd debated the idea thoroughly with Lightning and herself and ended at the only option that made sense to both of them. Serah would be going to Gran Pulse to reside with Hawke and work alongside the native peers to the land. Lightning was proud of her and had spoken extensively to Hawke, but it'd be a big change for both of them. Lightning had never been that long without Serah before; they were both going to experience new things with this decision, and the prospect scared Lightning a little.

All the same, Lightning was ready. Sitting at home was not an occupation for Lightning, and if it went on much longer, she'd go stir crazy with the quiet. It was ironic, she thought. Something she'd once craved so much, to just have a peek of it every night, now she found a bit overwhelming in silence. She'd like the barracks, Lightning thought. At least there'd be movement and other noise of life there to absorb into. Lightning liked her space and privacy, but she found an increasing dislike to the quiet indoors. Most of these final days were spent outside with nature, running, practicing, or at the shooting range with other gunners. Lightning was ready to start with her fellows soon.

Exactly one call had come from Gran Pulse in all that time. Lightning had been surprised; it was Anya who contacted her and asked after her well being. Lightning was glad to hear of the baby steps being taken with Fang, less so of the strain she could hear in Anya's voice when she asked of Fang's withdrawal. But Fang seemed to be making small bits of progress that would take great heaps of time, and Lightning was glad to hear it. After assuring Anya everything was okay with her and informing her of Serah's incoming trip, which Hawke seemed to have already mentioned, Lightning bid her goodbye and told Anya to keep safe. All in all, it was a thousand times more than Lightning could've ever expected from their family concerning Fang, and she was happy to hear it.

Serah came home in the early afternoon on her final day and found Lightning packing up the last of their things, including her prized gunblade she'd been given by Fang. Serah stopped when she saw it on the bed, paused too by the sight of it. Lightning hadn't been able to package it away yet. It rested so casually on the bed, a gleaming gem.

"Claire…"

Lightning glanced up at her, eyes warming at her sister. "Hey, Serah."

Serah crossed the bedroom to her, regaining her movement. She stopped at Lightning's side, glancing at the gunblade, then back to her older sister. "You're sure you want to do this?" Serah checked again, such a warm spirit. "I don't want you to be lonely either…"

"I'm going to be fine, Serah," Lightning said and meant it, lifting an arm around Serah's slight shoulders. "Can I have a hug?"

Serah embraced her, squeezing her wholly in her smaller arms. "I love you, Claire."

Lightning pressed her lips to Serah's head and warmed in her sister's little, but so comforting arms. She was going to miss this most of all.

**XXX**

**3 Months Later**

Lightning returned to her bunker later that day. Sweating, tired, and fresh off of all-day sprints, Lightning was ready to take her shower and drop. GC had a wicked sense of 'morning' and she was more than ready for bed. Passing Candice, one of her four squadmates who shared her room, Lightning passed off the message to her fellow soldier. "Lieutenant wants to see you."

Candice sighed and took off. Lightning fetched her things from her trunk and headed for the showers out in the back building. She lockered her clothes and showered in the communal bathing hall. Any hesitations she'd had with this type of privacy had disappeared within the first few days. Lightning relaxed under the hot, soothing stream, unbothered by the open range within the shower room. A few newbies they'd recently picked up glanced around nervously, holding their towels close. No one else gave any specific heed.

Lightning relaxed fully under the stream before she finished up. There was just something about the press of hot water to her skin that made the day after a long workout. She dried with her towel, fixed her hair, and dressed before leaving the emptying building. Supper was being served. Lightning was too tired today; she was going to take advantage of the almost-empty bunker and her corner room to get some early sleep today.

That had been the plan, anyway, until Lightning opened the door to her small room. She wasn't as alone as she'd thought she would be.

"Uhc… " The noise turned her. It was meant to be a name, but for all Lightning's discipline, it went right out the window at the backside sight of her.

"Lightning," Fang recognized immediately, but didn't step towards her.

Candice stood from her bed and crossed to the door with a sly grin. "She is something, Light."

In any other moment, Lightning would've thought to warn and silence her tentative friend from starting rumors, but she physically couldn't think to that extent. The door shut behind Candice's exit. Lightning stared at the woman left in her room, this unexpected, breathtaking visit from Fang.

Fang looked radiant; much better than when she'd last left. Fuller, though not to her strongest extent, she seemed well on her way to recovery. Still thin for Fang, and not as primed as she used to be, the sight of her with shorter, wild, scraggly hair in every which way caught Lightning unfamiliar. It'd been a long time since she'd noticed a woman like this; not since Fang.

Lightning's eyes lifted to Fang's, where familiarity flashed through her own like a script. She hadn't seen those eyes in person for a long time. She'd forgotten how pretty they were on Fang. Her name kept repeating through her head like a mini mantra. She couldn't believe Fang was here. "Hey," Lightning finally managed after a long, stretched moment of silence.

"Lightning…" Fang said again, the words seemingly poorly planned, or escaped her too.

Lightning watched her for a long moment, but when Fang didn't speak again or couldn't find the words, Lightning forced her own, which blurted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Fang blurted, then hurriedly rushed to cover up, "I mean, I came here to say that. Except, not like this. I meant to— um, say some things— talk to you, I mean. If you want to. Hear me out, I mean… " Fang gave her a pleading look that Lightning. "I just… can we start over? This conversation, I mean." Fang added quickly.

Lightning hid a little smile that threatened the corners of her mouth, regardless how awkward this felt. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the doorframe. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Fang tried to steady herself, "Lightning, you look good."

Lightning hiked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Good like well!" Fang scrambled, dissolving to panicking again. Lightning let her off the hook and stood from the door.

"I'm kidding, Fang," she tried to ease, straightening. She nodded to a little metal table at the foot of one of the bunks. "Why don't we sit down? It might help."

"Okay," Fang meekly agreed, going where directed to the small table. "Are you... How are you doing?"

"I've been all right," Lightning half nodded to the room. "I like it here."

"That's good," Fang nodded, still at unease. When the silence threatened again, Lightning half-smilingly said.

"You look good." Lightning offered a little smile in attempt to calm Fang down. Fang smiled too, eyes still troubled, but maybe a little more settled.

"Mom and Dad keep a close eye on me," Fang agreed, "As do the rest of them… Sky, Vanille, Summer and Serah…"

"Serah helps?"

Fang looked down a little guiltily. "She makes good food. Mom's been cooking with her, and they combine all these techniques… Gods." Lightning smiled a little more at her face. Fang sobered a little. "They help my therapy, make sure I eat, you know."

"That sounds good," Lightning nodded to her, "It's done you some good. You look a lot better, Fang."

"Maybe," Fang said quietly, "But I haven't been able to get over something yet. And I always think about it. I think about it every day."

"Fang…" Lightning lowered her eyes.

"It's how I treated you." Fang went on to say, "How I never trusted you… how I hurt you, and when I almost…"

"I've forgiven you for that," Lightning said quietly.

"But I haven't." Fang countered, hand sliding over Lightning's. She stared at them on the table; Fang's slender hand over hers. "There's no excuse for what I did, and that includes when I was high with Jihl."

"You were being raped," Lightning refuted softly. "We both hit our breaking points back then." It'd been three long months since the date, but Fang reminded her like it was yesterday again. She remembered seeing Fang, so frail in the street, the effects of her words to Fang.

"But you trusted me." Fang pointed out. "I didn't."

"I didn't either," Lightning demurred. "Not when it counted, I didn't."

Fang squeezed her hand on the table. "You gave me a second chance," she softly objected, "After I tried to rape you and proved myself unworthy. _I _broke your last straw in that tape," Fang claimed. "And then you came back for me again." Lightning lifted sad eyes to Fang.

"You wouldn't have run if you weren't being raped."

Fang settled back in the chair, surprising Lightning. Her last words were almost unintentional bait; bait that Fang hadn't taken. "You're always going to be better than me, Lightning. Better and stronger. But how it happened, and everything that took place afterward, even how my family treated you like the villain. None of it was fair to you."

"Anya was nice," Lightning countered softly, "And Summer kept us all sane. I wouldn't have expected even that, delivering you back how I did."

Fang just shook her head. "You even gave up Serah for her happiness."

"Is she?"

"She's in love," Fang confessed, "And misses you a lot."

Lightning smiled sadly, happy to hear how well Serah was getting along in Gran Pulse. She sounded happy, which was all Lightning ever wanted for her sister. "I'll see her when she visits again."

"I think you should see her sooner." Fang countered, pretty firm. "You should come back to Gran Pulse."

Lightning smiled faintly at the notion, but ultimately sad. "You're being fanciful, Fang."

"I mean it," Fang said, "You have what, one, two more months of boot camp, then you're off? You don't need to take one of their positions, Lightning. You can come live with us."

"I can't run away with you, Fang." Lightning met those determined green eyes with memory, reflection, and wist. "We'd never work out. I'm not going to ruin your life again."

"Not with me," Fang shook her head, "I proved I'm not good enough for you over and over again. I wouldn't want you to be with me; you deserve better than that. I'm talking about it for Serah. You can live with her and all of us in Gran Pulse again."

Lightning gave a small smile, but it was still sad. "Make it sound easy, won't you?"

"It _is _easy," Fang insisted, "I came back here to apologize and make things right. What's right is that you should be with Serah, both of you living your dreams near each other again. And me, my family, and Hawke will all keep you safe. All the Yuns know what really happened now; you can come back, safe with us."

Lightning's eyes watered a little, staring down at Fang's hand. "And what about Yuns like Scar?" Lightning asked softly, gently realistic.

"Serah's been with us for over a month and hasn't even been the target of an attack."

"You also don't live in Paddra anymore." Lightning shook her head and added, "And Serah's not me," she wished it were different. "Even before they knew about the lie, I managed to get attacked twice. I'm sure more are unsettled with me now with it out in the open."

"I can protect you." Fang said. Lightning's eyes lifted to hers sadly, taking in those viridians that would never fully leave her mind.

"I'm not gonna cause strife with you or your family again, Fang."

Fang lowered her head, maybe seeing the conviction of that in her eyes. "There's no way I'm going to convince you, is there?"

"No," Lightning agreed sadly. "I'm afraid not."

"Well…" Fang's voice grew a little strained, "If I can't make that right… " Fang's eyes watered when she looked up again and caught Lightning's eye. "I at least want you to know how sorry I am. For everything I did to you, Light. I can't say… I was horrible to you, Light. I'm sorry for all of it."

"I wouldn't say all of it was bad." Lightning's eyes sparkled a bit, wet like Fang's. "...There is something you could do for me, Fang."

"Name it," Fang said, wiping at her eyes to get ahold of herself again.

Lightning gazed into those pretty viridians, eyes she'd never forget. A person she'd never forget. The only love of her life she'd ever had or would, lost by stupid circumstance that couldn't piece them together again, even if she wanted it now as she gazed at Fang. "Call me Claire," Lightning echoed soft as skin.

Fang embraced her, and Lightning knew it was the end. She would only be Fang's friend ever again.

And she was happy knowing that.

**-Fin-**


	58. Chapter 58

**Epilogue**

Jihl Nabaat stepped outside her front door and breathed in the fresh, beautiful Gran Pulse air. With a small cottage behind her, a servant girl to care for her needs, and seclusion from the dirty world of Cocoon, Jihl felt at complete ease with her new settlement on these abandoned plains. She had not a care in this beautiful world to bother her, and everything a woman dreamed.

Stepping out to the back yard, she found Penitence kneeling over her small garden, tending to only the healthiest herbs for her body to absorb. A lovely girl of the Dia clan, Penitence would serve her faithfully to her every need without complaint. Jihl smiled at the shy girl who bowed her head respectfully at her approach, timid. "Good morning, mistress. May I get you anything?"

"Not at the moment, girl," Jihl smiled pleasantly. "I'm off to the cliff today."

"Are you sure you don't want my protection, mistress?" Penitence asked dutifully.

Jihl chuckled delightedly. Penitence was a Dia, a farmer, and not a fighter. Her loyalty both amused and pleased Jihl. "That won't be necessary, Penitence. I am more than capable."

"Of course, mistress," Penitence agreed, "I meant nothing otherwise by it."

"Continue here," Jihl commanded, offhandedly gesturing to the farm. "And prepare me a warm bath by two."

"Yes, mistress," Penitence nodded her bowed head. "Enjoy your venture, mistress."

"I shall." Jihl left the silly girl and started for the cliffs where the air was even fresher with the soothing of nature all around. A gorgonpsid crudely snapped at his fellow's neck until the animal bled. Jihl found it refreshing and easy to be here again, back in Gran Pulse where she belonged. She remained unnoticed by those creatures around her, which suited Jihl just fine. It didn't do anyone well when she had to draw her powers; not when other lives depended on that energy within.

Jihl settled herself at the top of the cliff where the view was gorgeous and clear for miles of uninhabited, wild Pulse. Jihl basked in the nature around her, at peace and at home. Her wild heart had finally settled, full and ready as she was.

Jihl pressed a hand to her bare, swollen belly. Her heavy breasts brushed it as she pulled up her aching legs in a knees-up position to help support her bulging stomach. "Soon, my babies," Jihl promised, stroking her stomach. "Soon."


End file.
